Dangan Ronpa: A Flight of Fancy Despair
by Criminal Limes
Summary: Sixteen students. Two sadistic pilots. Forty thousand feet in the air. Despair looms imminent as the first international class of Hope's Peak Academy is forced into their new life - the Airborne Life of Mutual Killing. SYOC Closed, collab with SDproductions
1. Prologue 0-1

_**Prologue 1-1**_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who submitted OCs. Sadly I only had 16 spots and over 25 submissions, so I had to make some cuts. I just want to say right now that none of the OCs I got were bad-some of them just wouldn't have fit with the story._

_So, the OCs that I accepted are: _

Faen Skylark - SHSL Butler

Xiang Li - SHSL Soldier

Todd Dunham - SHSL Acrobat

JJ Jackson - SHSL Lawyer

Matthew Tanner - SHSL Mathematician

Eric Andrews - SHSL Stage Fighter

Hideki Kenta - SHSL Surgeon

Ava Tremblay - SHSL Hockey Player

Lucille DuCarde - SHSL Formula-1 Racer

Ashley Jung - SHSL K-Pop Idol

Maya Metl - SHSL Failure

Nico Birza - SHSL EDM

Phuong Tien Lam - SHSL Scientist

Jackie Ressa - SHSL Lolita Model

Sasha Oryolov - SHSL Political Activist

Johan Otto - SHSL Babysitter

_I only introduced about five of them this chapter, so don't worry if your OC hasn't been shown yet - they will be. _

* * *

"Ma'am, please remove _all_ electronic gadgetry from your person. That includes your headphones."

"Aw come on, man! That's not fair! These babies are a part of me!"

I watched as the girl in front of me pouted, before removing said headphones from around her neck and dropping them into a separate basket for electronics. I could see why she was so reluctant to part with them, though - they looked like a particularly expensive model, since they were wireless. I could really use some of those for when I'm recording...

Oh, whoops, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. Hi there, I'm Ashley, Ashley Jubilee Jung. Just call me Ashley, though.

I have maroon-red hair that falls across my shoulders, and brown eyes. Right now, I'm wearing my normal attire - a black, strapped, velvet dress, that hugs my curves and flows down to my ankles. I also have on my favourite pair of gold earrings, and a pair of snazzy black headphones around my neck.

I know what you're thinking: what kind of normal attire is that? Well...you'll see.

Currently, I'm waiting in the boarding line in Logan International Airport, gate 11037, waiting for my turn. In less than an hour, I, and fifteen others like myself, would be taking off from here in a private jet, bound for Japan. Or more specifically, Hope's Peak: Ki-bo-u-ga-mi-ne Private Academy (or however it's pronounced).

Hope's Peak Academy...I'd heard many good things being spoken or written about it. It's a school for the truly gifted, the best in their fields at highschool age - around fifteen-to-eighteen. Graduation is said to guarantee success for life, and even just attending it immediately increases your worth as a person.

And I was going to be attending it, as the SHSL K-Pop Idol.

**ASHLEY JUNG - SHSL K-POP IDOL**

Yes, I know, it's not exactly a very...influential talent, but for someone like me, I believe it'll do.

"Ma'am?"

I shook my head, snapping myself out of my thoughts. If the man gesturing in front was any indication, it was my turn.

I dropped my headphones, which weren't nearly as nice as the other girl's, and my group's electronic badge into the basket with no resistance, and walked right on through. The man gave me a relieved nod - he'd dealt with around ten highschoolers already, and it was clearly beginning to weigh on him.

"Bluh," I heard from behind me, "You can't be serious. I _need _my laptop, man. I've got serious business to do."

"That serious business can wait until you're at an altitude of at least ten thousand feet, miss."

"Ugh. Fine."

...I guess the rumours that SHSL students were an eclectic bunch weren't quite so unfounded after all.

As I picked up my accessories, the girl in front of me, who I believe had not gone through the metal detector for some reason, glanced over at them, before gasping and looking right at me.

"Ohmygosh, I know you! You're...Ashie! Of Heartfuls!" she whooped, clearly pleased with herself.

I beamed. Looks like my reputation did indeed precede me - I just wish the gals were here with me too, though...

"Yes, I am. Uh, and who are you?" I inquired.

"I'm Nicolette!" she practically yelled in my face, holding out a hand, "Nicolette Birza! It's really really really really nice to meet you in person!"

Flinching slightly, nevertheless, I returned the handshake - well, more like she took it and shook it before I could actually respond. "I guess you're one of my new classmates?"

"You betcha! I'm the S-H-S-L-E-D-M!" she paused for emphasis.

**NICOLETTE BIRZA - SHSL EDM?**

_EDM...? Wait a moment-_

"I'm sorry...But what did you say your name was, again?" I asked.

"Nicolette Birza!" she chirped, neatly sliding her pair of neon-green headphones back around her neck, "I think you might know me better as Nico di Angelo, the Super High School Level Electronic Dance Musician!"

_THE Nico di Angelo?!_

**NICO DI ANGELO - SHSL ELECTRONIC DANCE MUSICIAN**

Even though I've primarily surrounded myself with any and all things Korean, I've listened to quite a lot of different genres of music over the years. And recently, there had been a new artist who exploded onto the scene, calling who I thought was 'himself', an Australian named Nico di Angelo. No one had ever actually known how he had gained renown so fast, nor how he actually looked like, but the club music that Nico produced was nothing short of awesome, and had been broadcasted worldwide in over a hundred countries. I'll even admit that the gals and I have partied to some of his music on quite a few occasions...Maybe not just a few.

But I'd always pictured Nico to be a guy, like, someone in his late twenties, who was just shy to be in the spotlight...To think that 'he' was really the crimson-eyed girl standing right in front of me...I was in awe.

She looked younger than me, which was saying a lot, since I was seventeen. A cowlick of sandy-brown hair across the right side of her head led down to a lush, waist-length swathe that trailed messily across her back. She had on a pink short parka which exposed both her midriff and...lack of curves, along with a knee-length skirt over stockings and laced boots.

...Definitely not what I would have expected from the producer of songs like 'Macabre Circus' and 'Arcananonymous'. She's so...chipper.

"Earth to Ashie, Earth to Ashie! Are you there?" Nico waved a hand in front of my face, "You've been staring at me for the last minute, and I think the chick behind you's getting feisty!"

"Excuse you."

I looked at the girl behind me. She was noticeably thin and gangly-kinda like how I'd imagined Nico, to be honest. She had pronounced bags under her eyes, standing out against her pale skin. Her outfit was rather weird as well - she'd coupled jeans, combat boots, and a rough, slightly below the chin hairstyle - clearly dyed, no less (although it was rather washed-out, and mostly her natural chestnut, with only a few clearly visible burgundy streaks) with a sweater-vest, dress shirt, tie, and the weirdest coat I'd ever seen - it was a knee-length indigo trenchcoat made of windbreaker material, with suit-like lapels underneath a buttoned-on hood. She wore a pair of thick black headphones around her neck.

Everyone here was eccentric, but this girl really took the cake. And probably ate it too.

"Hey, Ashie. Stop staring at me, will 'ya? You're starting to creep me out, and I am not faint of heart or mind."

"Oh...sorry," I muttered, "Wait, you know me too?"

She scratched the back of her head. "Kinda hard to avoid K-Pop on Tumblr, really. As much as I do try."

"You don't like K-Pop?"

Nico looked at her, almost intrigued. "What kind of music _do _you like, then?"

"Three words - Fall Out Boy. I'm also a classically trained violinist, but that's neither here nor there. Now, what was I saying? Oh, yeah, I'm not _feisty_, as you put it. Or a chick, for that matter."

"Oh, crap! Sorry, man!" yelled Nico, blushing.

He ground his teeth. "Not a man, either."

I stared blankly. "Then what-"

"Agender. I am _agender_, and I swear to fucking god if I had a dime for every time I've had to explain the ins and outs of my dysphoria and gender identity to cissexist fucks, you'd be here and I'd be in a penthouse in London with my new ten-thousand dollar computer."

Agender... So that explained the androgynous physique and small chest. I wondered how they had achieved such a level of androgyny, but figured they would get angry again if I asked.

Then again, Nico was almost as flat as them...oh dear.

"Ooooooooh...Touchy subject. You want 'they' pronouns then?" Nico muttered nonchalantly.

"I-what? Sure, I mean, I prefer she, but as long as you don't call me 'he' I should be fine. That's actually…" All the anger seemed to fade from her grey eyes, "Wow, I am pleasantly surprised. From once not everyone I meet is a total _meshugenah_."

"What language even is that?"

"Yiddish, because I make a policy of establishing myself as the token Ashkenazim the moment I walk into a room. I'm secular, not that it matters."

Nico knocked her head. "Ashkenazim? Isn't that like...one of the types of angels or something like that? I didn't really pay enough attention in Sunday school."

She sighed. "Jew. It means Jew. I am Jewish. Force-feed me matzoh balls and call me Jacob Ben Israel 'cause I'm Jewish McHebrew."

"I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't mean it that way. No one ever does. God, I need to stop going off like this on well-intentioned musicians. I'm sorry, that was out of line." She paused awkwardly. "Uh...see ya, I guess?"

She started to walk off, before I called for her, "No, wait. What's your name?"

She turned and stared me in the eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Um...we're classmates?" I offered.

"Alright, fair 'nuff. You're not that bad, Ashie." She held out a black-gloved hand, which was adorned with several hair ties and a white watch adorned with a gold fleur-de-lis, which seemed rather redundant considering the black pocket-watch chain poking out of her coat pocket. "I'm Sasha Oryolov, the SHSL Political Activist."

**SASHA ORYOLOV - SHSL POLITICAL ACTIVIST**

Another name I recognized...Sasha Oryolov was rather famous around the world. Despite her origins as a blogger and debate team member, she quickly became influential, to the point of overturning an unjust federal law and being nominated for a Nobel Peace Prize. She sure gave off that activist vibe, although I wasn't quite sure that was a good thing.

"You're from Russia?" asked Nico.

"I-no, I'm from Massachusetts. And the first person to call me 'Comrade' gets a foot up their ass."

"Oi! You people are hogging up the line! Move it or lose it!" Said someone with a noticeable, but somewhat exaggerated English accent.

The three of us collectively turned around, to find a guy who was even taller, thinner and weedier-looking than Sasha. Unlike Sasha, however, he was...rather attractive. As opposed to a teenager in a vaguely oversized coat, he was rather attractive, that is. Not that there isn't a niche audience that would find Sasha attractive, but I digress. He wore a simple white dress shirt with the top button undone, tucked into black dress pants and matching dress shoes. His black hair was rather disheveled.

"Move what or lose what?" Nico asked innocently.

"Your arse, or your arse!" the stranger hollered back.

"Hey, watch your fucking language," countered Sasha, completely deadpan.

"You just swore, you bloody hypocrite!"

Sasha sighed and pointed to the place where the ceiling met the far wall. "See that?"

"Yeah-"

"That's the point." She pulled a small bouncy ball out of her messenger bag. "And you see this?"

"Where are you going with-"

She threw the ball over her head without looking. "That's you." She turned over her shoulder. "Hey, could someone throw me that?"

"_Oui_!" someone responded with a French accent, and the ball sailed back over the crowd. Sasha caught it in one hand and shoved it back into her bag. "_Sposiva, _random person! Now, dude in front of me, do you get it?"

"Uh…" he paused, studying Sasha, "No?"

"Sucks to be you." she turned around, "C'mon, girls, let's go."

And with that, she strode off without another word.

"Are we gonna follow her?" I asked Nico.

"I dunno. Should we?"

"Don't you _actual_ ladies want to introduce yourselves to me first?" asked the guy in a manner that seemed borderline seductive.

The ball soared through the air, before smacking him in the face, ending up in Nico's hands. "Ooh, nice throw! And thanks, Sash!"

"Yeah...about that," I scratched my head, as he rubbed his nose in pain, "Company rules say I can't possibly get a boyfriend. It'd ruin the image."

"Then, what about-"

"I'm engaged," Nico held up her right hand. On her ring finger was a simple silver ring, with the letters '_A/N' _engraved on it. "Tough luck, pal."

"...Fine," he huffed, "In any case, I am Eric Andrews. The Super High School Level Stage Fighter."

**ERIC ANDREWS - SHSL STAGE FIGHTER**

I'd vaguely heard of Eric before. He was that one fantasy actor who was really popular in Europe right now. Apparently he was incredibly good at fake combat, which is part of what made him so successful. He had recently been cast in a Broadway show, from what I'd heard.

"You're not nearly as famous as Sasha or Ashie," remarked Nico.

"Bah! You plebeians are wasting my time," muttered Eric. He turned up his nose and sauntered off in the same direction as Sasha had gone in.

"Ugh, _quelle barbe_." It was the French voice from before, and it belonged to a woman in a white racing suit.

She was toned, and had blonde hair in a pixie cut. Her fitted white racing suit displayed numerous sponsor patches, and she wore white sneakers. She was tan, fit, moderately curvy and undeniably hot, in stark contrast to the others I had met so far.

"He is a nuisance, no?"

"Yepperoni! He sounds like he needs to get laid, big time!" Nico cheered.

"...I wouldn't say it was _that _bad...In any case," I turned to the French lady, "May I know who you are?"

"Je m'appelle Lucille. Lucille DuCarde, ze Super High School Level Formula-1 Racer, and I do believe you people are _still_ holding up ze line."

**LUCILLE DUCARDE - SHSL FORMULA-1 RACER**

While I didn't follow motosports much, it was hard for me not to know who 'F-1's Princess Charming' was. Lucille was a world-renowned racer, champion of the European Youth Racing Championship and the youngest winner of the famously-grueling '24-Hour Race' in LeMans. I know a lot of my male friends had crushes on her, and I guess I could see why.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" I said, stepping out of the way.

"Zhat's alright, miss," she pointed a thumb behind her, "It was a mere jest. You two and I are ze last to board."

"Huh! Well, look at that, you're right!" Nico exclaimed. All we saw was the one guard from before reclining back on a chair, probably thankful that everyone else had finally entered. Following suit, Nico, Lucille and I headed towards the plane.

Well, this is it, I guess...It's going to be the start of a new chapter in my life... I'm really, really excited for this! This year's going to be great, I just know it!

* * *

_"If only you knew just exactly how great it was going to be...Puhuhuhu!"_

_**Prologue 1-1 FIN.**_


	2. Prologue 0-2

_**Prologue 1-2**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_Well, I'm pleasantly surprised that I managed to finish this chapter so fast! Special thanks to Arcana of the True Self and SDproductions for helping me with this chapter. Sadly, I doubt I'll update this fast very often, but I hope that you appreciated this chapter. If your character wasn't in this chapter, again, they will be in the next chapter. _

_And yeah, I should really give Sasha less attention, but she IS the comic relief. Don't worry, she won't be around for much of the next chapter. And please give me feedback, since I'm iffy on how I write some of the characters. Thanks for reading, anyhow!_

_Arcanote: Hi. I'm here too. So uh, yeah, you know me. An SYOC whore who just like, does things. I WASN'T VERY HELPFUL THIS CHAPTER OKAY. Wait for the murder, I'll be more helpful there. - Anyway, that's all from me I'll go and let SD do his thing now and like, go back to doing what I REALLY should be doing. Anyway bye from me._

_SDnote: Special thanks to Khronomancer/DespairFrost for reaching out and beginning to create a visual student roster for us. We really, really, REALLY appreciate you crediting us, and hope to provide you with the visual indications you need to finish the other character art sprites. Cheers, mate. _

_I got nothing else to say, so on with the chapter. Allons-y!_

* * *

There are weirder friends you can make on your first day of school.

"Ooh, ooh! Can I ask you a question?

"Oui, you have just asked one."

Certainly, you've got your freshmen, preps, jocks, nerds, unfriendly loners, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, desperate wannabes, geeks, the greatest people you will ever meet... and the worst.

"Ooh, can I ask another?"

"...You just did."

And then, there are _my _friends: Nico and Lucille.

"Okay, then, question! How you describe the sound your car makes when it's going fast?"

"...Um...Vroom?"

"That'll do! My next song's gonna be called, 'Vroom Vroom in the Jet Bridge!', featuring Lucy and Ashie of Heartfuls!"

...A collaboration effort? That actually sounds promising, maybe I should get the higher-ups to approve it.

In any case, our unlikely trio made it to the entrance to the plane without any further awkwardness, so that was a plus.

Entering the jet, we were greeted by a lavish lounge - the likes of which I'd seen only once in my life, and that was on the set of one of our music videos.

"Yo, Sash! Here's your ball back!" Nico whooped, tossing the sphere towards the Political Activist, was leaning back on a leather sofa.

"Thanks, di Angelo." She put it back into her bag, before turning around and resuming her conversation with a girl I hadn't seen quite yet.

From where they sat, the girl's height appeared to be just shorter than Sasha, and she wore a tight-fitted dark red v-neck, under a black leather jacket, and a white scarf with dark grey pants and black converses. Her black ponytail reached to the nape of her neck, and she had a fringe swept to the side.

"Who's your friend?" asked Nico.

Sasha turned back towards us. "Oh, this is Xiang Li, the SHSL Soldier."

**XIANG LI - SHSL SOLDIER**

I don't believe I've heard much about Xiang, since, well, war isn't an interest of mine, to be perfectly honest. She had to be pretty important, though, to get into Hope's Peak. I wondered what she had done to get in.

...Then again, considering her talent, part of me didn't want to know.

"Hello," said Xiang nonchalantly. Her black eyes bored into mine.

"Well, she seems cool," added Nico.

"...Xiang is a guy," said Sasha.

"Aw, crap! Twice in twenty minutes?! Sorry, man, my bad!"

"It's all right," he said, still completely neutral.

...Guess he wasn't much of a talker.

Then again, as I watched Sasha continue their conversation, perhaps he needed some time to open up to people, I decided.

In the meantime, Nico had left the premises, presumably for the back of the jet as evidenced by the double doors at the far end that now swung closed, and Lucille had gone over to talk to yet another girl. This one had messy shoulder-length black hair that skimmed her shoulders, and wore a tightly fitted grey shirt.

Sensing my presence, Lucille paused mid-sentence to greet me. "_Bonjour_, Ashley. It appears I am not ze only famous sportsperson here."

"I am not entirely surprised. We are, after all, the best of the best for our age." The other girl held out a hand, "Ava. Ava Tremblay. The Super High School Level Hockey Player."

**AVA TREMBLAY - SHSL HOCKEY PLAYER**

I'd heard of Ava Tremblay - her team had, very recently, won the Stanley Cup, with her at the head, breaking a twenty-year long dry streak for Canada. I heard she was going to try out for the next Olympics, but at this point that was mostly rumour.

"Do you tend to look at everyone a bit funny?" Ava queried, breaking me out of my stupor.

"_Oui_, she does." Lucille simpered, "Zis is not the first time for her."

Crimson flooded my face as I tried to defend myself. "I recognize people by their faces, you see, so I do take some time commit them to memory."

"...Hm. Fair enough." Ava raised an eyebrow, "You do seem rather familiar, though...Are you a singer of some sort?"

"Why, yes! I'm the Super High School Level K-Pop Idol."

"Ah. Then I must have seen you on my trip to Pyeongchang."

And with that, she turned back to Lucille, and began another conversation in hushed tones.

Guess I wasn't going to be part of it.

Leaving the two to talk it out, I went to the next duo, who were seated by the in-flight bar. Both looked to be the oldest of the students I'd encountered so far - one had white hair and wore a white tuxedo while the other had short, neat black hair and wore a white button-up coat with a stethoscope around his neck. He turned slightly, and I realized that he had an eye patch. I gasped - something terrible must have happened for him to lose his eye!

"Miss?"

I blinked. The two men were looking strangely at me.

"While I'm flattered to have captured your attention for so long, you're starting to slightly scare me…" the one in the butler outfit said, "Are you, perhaps, unwell?"

"N-No…" I responded, a little embarrassed I'd been caught staring again, "I'm just trying to take in my new classmates, and it's easier for me to remember one by their faces than anything else."

"I see…" the eyepatch-bearing one mused, "Well actually, only with one eye, but you get my point."

"Haha...I'm Ashley. The Super High School Level K-Pop Idol." I bowed to them, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you, miss." The butler tilted his head towards me, "I am Faen Skylark, the Super High School Level Butler, and I shall be in your gracious services."

"Hideki Kenta. Super High School Level Surgeon. I know how odd it is to have a visually impaired surgeon," he rested his glass of wine on the table, "But know that I have had an almost one-hundred percent success rate, and I highly doubt I will end my streak.

**FAEN SKYLARK - SHSL BUTLER**

**HIDEKI KENTA - SHSL SURGEON**

I was, admittedly, unfamiliar with Faen. Sure, I had heard his name being passed around in social circles, that he was a prodigy in the field of...butler-ing, as it were. To be fair, I myself wanted very little to do with serving other people...Why, is a story for another time. He seemed like a nice person, though...

On the other hand, I'd heard quite a lot about Hideki. 'The Cyclops Surgeon', that's what the people I heard from called him. He had leapt blade-forward into the medical field a few years ago, hailed as yet another prodigy in the art of surgery. It was purported that he could pull off much more complicated procedures than your regular practitioner, all while wearing that enigmatic eyepatch that made you question whether it was a good decision to leave your life in his hands.

"You're still staring at me, y'know?"

Oops.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry..." I thumbed his eyepatch, "I'm just interested in how you...lost an eye, I suppose..."

"Oh, Ms. Jung, I would love to tell you..." His remaining eye glinted ominously, "But then, of course, I'd have to kill you."

...Meep.

"Ah, lay it off her, Mr. Kenta." Faen punched his shoulder playfully, "Don't scar the fine lady any more than she needs to be."

"Keh. Fine." He smirked, "If you must know, I lost an eye after looking directly at a laser for just a moment too long. It happens."

"Oh..." I pondered, "Wouldn't it be better if you got a replacement eye? I mean, I can't stand the thought of myself being only reduced to half-vision, so I'm not sure how you do."

"It's all fine. Aside from the reduced depth perception, it's fairly normal."

"You should take care not to lose your other eye, though," Faen chided him, "It would not do to have a blind surgeon - I may know a blind Chessmaster, but I am pretty sure chess requires much less skill than surgery."

"Meh." Hideki held his glass out towards me, "Care for a drink, Ashley?"

"I'm afraid not..." Unfortunately, the legal age to drink was higher in South Korea. Besides, it wouldn't be good for my image.

"Ah, it's okay, we understand." Faen smiled, "Have a pleasant day, Ms. Jung."

Sasha picked this moment to walk over. "So, uh...Faen, how did you get good at, uh...butler-ing? Is there like...a Royal Academy of Butlering or something? Did you have any classmates with the stereotypical butler names, like Cogsworth, or Alfred, or Jeeves? Uh…" she glanced around frantically, "Xiang wants to know."

"Don't bring me into this," muttered Xiang from where he sat..

She giggled. "Love ya too! Platonically, of course."

He sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

In response, Sasha beamed. "Wouldn't have it any other way!"

"In response to your question, Miss...Um, or, uh, whichever title you prefer-"

"Mx," cut in Sasha, "Officially recognized gender-neutral honorific in the UK. 'Your Majesty' also works."

"Well, Mx. Sasha, to answer your question, yes, there is a private academy not unlike Hope's Peak, dedicated to the upbringing of men of class, not unlike myself." He clicked his heels, "Manners maketh man, that's our motto."

"I...wow. That was a joke, actually. But good on you, man. Follow your dreams. You do you, Skylark, you do you."

"As to you, your highness." He bowed, before offering up his decanter, "Would you care for a drink, then?"

"Sure thing. Nothing alcoholic, though. You got any tea or something?"

Faen smiled. "But of course. What kind of a butler would I be without tea?" He held out a cup to her, removed a teapot from the table next to her, and filled it. "Would you like milk or sugar?"

"Neither, thanks," said Sasha. "This butler thing is pret-ty sweet, though. Thanks for existing."

Faen bowed. "A pleasure."

"Y'know what, on second thought, maybe I WILL have sugar."

I supposed this was my cue to leave, and I took it, proceeding to the side of the lounge closer to the double doors.

"Who're those dorks?"

I turned around in shock. Sasha had followed me, cup in hand.

"What...are you doing here? Weren't you talking to Xiang?"

She sipped her tea. "He wanted some time to contemplate life or whatever. So, either way, look at _that _douchecanoe."

She pointed at a group of guys who appeared to be arguing. Unfortunately, I could tell which one she was referring to as the...douchecanoe. He was a ridiculously tall kid with a buzz cut, who wore sweat pants with a trench coat. He had a tattoo poking out from under his collar, but it was too far away for me to read. Perhaps that was a good thing.

The boy next to him was a skinny-looking guy in a navy sweater-vest, and a pair of suede loafers. As far as the stereotypical nerd went, he was...textbook. I almost felt sorry for him.

"IT'S A NINE, I TELL YOU!"

...If not for that outburst.

"Don't try to argue against me!" Buzz cut smirked, "You wouldn't possibly win an argument against me, not in _this_ situation!"

"I don't need to argue! I know I'm right, because otherwise I would not be deserving of my title."

"Right, let's go settle their spat before they render the rest of us deaf." Sasha snarked, before dragging me towards the two boys.

_Why does she insist on doing this to me? _I thought to myself as she power-walked right into the storm.

"AND YOU ARE NOT EVEN COMPREHENDING A SINGLE WORD I'M SAYING," shrieked the nerdy one, his voice squeaky and his face bright red.

He was holding onto a piece of paper...with a sudoku challenge on it.

...What.

"Whoa there, slow down, tiger," said the douchecanoe.

"I will have you know that tigers are an endangered species, mister," deadpanned Sasha.

"S-she's joking," I assured them.

"Only half. More people _do_ need to care about tigers."

The douchecanoe laughed. "What are you, some sort of Super High School Level Liberal Politician Wannabe or something?"

Sasha pouted. "Independant with liberal leanings, actually. And please don't say that like it leaves a bad taste in your mouth or something, Phoenix."

"Phoenix? What the hell?"

Sasha grimaced. "Oh my goodness you of all people should be well-versed in Ace Attorney. What kind of lawyer even are you?"

"The best kind, of course! And I don't care who you're even talking about, I'm _the _Super High School Level Lawyer, Jehovah Jackson, thank you very much!" He pompously bragged.

**JEHOVAH "JONN" JACKSON - SHSL LAWYER**

I...suppose I've heard of him? Maybe? He got that one guy acquitted a while ago, and he makes the headlines once every couple of months. Really, though, the only lawyer who'd ever mattered to me was that one unpleasant guy who wrote the contracts.

"How did you know his title?" Asked the nerd.

"Simple, Matthew," said Sasha, looking exceptionally proud of herself. "I googled the class roster."

Matthew deflated. "...Oh. Then I guess you know who I am."

"Yeah." She gave him a thumbs up. "Math is rad, dude. I'm happy for you, ya lil' Mcmath-Gooder-Person." She paused. "But seriously though, you're the Super High School Level Mathematician, Matthew Tanner."

**MATTHEW TANNER - SHSL MATHEMATICIAN**

Matthew had an incredible series of achievements in the his field. He had a flawless streak of first-place finishers in various mathematical competitions around the world, and was the genius mind behind Kjarposky, one of the most popular mathematical games in America. I don't remember anything about him before that, though...It seems like he had a fairly uneventful childhood of sorts.

In fact, that was what Sasha was discussing with him at lightning speed right then. It seemed she was a fan.

"Wow. Nerds," muttered Jehovah to me, "You get what I'm saying?"

"..."

I...did not want to respond. Either way, he was going to prattle on anyhow, and I couldn't think of a way to stop him.

"First of all how dare you."

Thankfully, Sasha's interruption saved me the trouble.

Jehovah looked at her. "Calm down, man."

"You come into MY house-"

He smirked. "Do we need to have a quick talk about property law?"

"Go fuck yourself," she growled.

"What?"

"You heard me. Use tubes or something, I dunno. You're a smart kid - you can figure it out."

"That's...uh..."

She grabbed me by the arm. "C'mon, Ashie, let's go meet some people who actually get my jokes." She waved to Matthew, "Tell Xiang I said hi!"

"Will do!" He said with an attempt at a salute.

I ended up walking...being dragged to the double-doors, which opened automatically to let us through.

...Well, maybe this year won't be quite so great. I guess I couldn't count on _all_ my classmates being particularly friendly. Still, I guess I should be able to deal with them in my own way...

...Probably...

* * *

_"And just __**how**_ _are you gonna deal with them...? Puhuhuhu!"_

_**Prologue 1-2 FIN**_


	3. Prologue 0-3

_**Prologue 1-3**_

* * *

The back of the plane, which the sign said was the Sleeping Area, was, ironically, much less quiet than the front, that was for sure.

"I'M LOOOOOOOOOOUDERRRRRRRRR!"

Then again, considering the screaming match between Nico and another boy we were witnessing right now, that was to be expected.

The boy who yelled back was hanging upside-down, legs crossed over the metal bars that prevented those who slept in the bunk beds from rolling off. He was barefoot for some reason, and wore a shirt and pants over a skin-tight bodysuit. His orange-coloured hair trailed messily over his brown eyes.

"TODD IS MUCH LOOOOOOOOOOOOOUDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Between the high-pitched voice and the fact that he named himself by shouting, I recognized the boy almost immediately. He's Todd Dunham, the Super High School Level Acrobat.

**TODD DUNHAM - SHSL ACROBAT**

I saw Todd and his troupe, 'Cirque du Luna', when they performed in South Korea a while ago. Amongst the balancing acts, sword-swallowers and other entertainers, he was their fifteen-year old ringmaster, and star of their show. He did a legion of masterful feats I could not even hope to perform in my dreams...To illustrate my point, his introduction had him leaping from the ceiling rafters and nailing his landing on a tightrope, feet-first!

"OH PLEASE. DO YOU KNOW HOW LOUD THE STUFF I WORK WITH EVERY DAY IS? GET ON MY LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS!" screeched Nico.

"TODD HAS TO WORK WITH SCARY BANSHEE LADY FOR CIRCUS! TODD SURPASSES YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Todd yelled back.

Normally, at this point in time, I would have expected Sasha, or perhaps even myself, to go forward and convince Nico and/or Todd to...how you say? Put a metaphorical sock in it.

Yet, we were again saved by another interjectection.

"WILL YOU BOTH PLEASE BE QUIET?"

The third party was a rather tall, muscular guy, wearing a blue-and-green rugby jersey underneath...a teddy bear apron. I found the contrast quite hilarious, and clearly Sasha did too, as she had descended into a series of uncontrollable giggles.

Evidently, though, it must have been effective, because they stopped their shouting match to look at him-

"OHMYGOSHTHATSSOCUTEBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"TODD CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE LOGIC BEHIND TEDDIES AND FUTBOL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

...Before bursting into raucous laughter.

I sighed to myself. Clearly I had hoped for too much.

He groaned. "Good Lord, I work with children every day, but you two are possibly louder than all of them combined!"

The sentiment was shared. "Those two are way louder than any audience I've encountered, that's for sure."

"I'm sure that the cops would arrest them for disturbing the peace if they ever showed up at a protest," added Sasha.

The guy sighed, again. "I went to Hope's Peak expecting to get away from little kids, but instead I just get saddled with more."

Sasha put her hand on his shoulder - which looked hilarious considering that he was about half a foot taller than her. "I wish I could say that I sympathize, but so far it's been pretty great. Everyone seems nice and non-bigoted, which is really different from what I'm used to."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't know half the pain of taking care of an entire neighborhood's worth of children."

You did what?!

"I said, 'You don't know half the pain of taking care of an entire neighborhood's worth of children.', I believe."

Whoops. That was out loud.

"It was enough to earn me, Johan Otto, the Super High School Babysitter title, you see." he humbly bragged.

**JOHAN OTTO - SHSL BABYSITTER**

I'd never heard of Johan before, and 'Babysitter' struck me as a weird title, but to each his own, I supposed. Either way, working with kids like that couldn't have been an easy job. I felt almost sorry for Johan, but if he had a SHSL in it he probably enjoyed it at least a little.

"You said everyone was nice, but what about that Eric guy?" Nico offered, her laughter having faded away shortly before.

"Oh, yeah. He's a pretentious prick. Thankfully he seems to be an exception."

"I _heard_ that."

Sasha and I looked for the source of the noise. Eric was leaning against a door, clearly very proud of himself.

Sasha sighed. "Have you been tailing me or something?"

"Perhaps," said Eric, "you should take it as a compliment. Normally I wouldn't give someone like you the time of day, but here I am."

Sasha growled. "Not quite sure if that was transphobic or just plain rude, but I'm pissed either way."

Eric scratched the back of his head. "That wasn't transphobic at all. I just don't _like_ you."

Sasha frowned. "But you do see how it could be taken as transphobic, right? Especially with your 'real ladies' comment earlier."

"Sure, but I didn't mean it that way."

"How you meant it doesn't matter. You need to learn from your mistakes, Andrews."

"Hey, lay off of me! I make mistakes just like anyone else - I just make them less, and they're less important."

Sasha leaned in and poked Eric in the chest. "You. Are. A. Pretentious. Prick."

Eric glared. "You're a child with a martyr complex."

"Should we leave before things get super intense?" Nico whispered in my ear.

"Yeah...that would be best." I murmured back.

Todd put in his quiet two-cents. "Todd will join you."

"OR SO HELP ME I WILL END YOU."

Moving on past the Sleeping Area, we (that is, Todd, Nico and I) came to the Recreation Room - where a medley of assorted amenities, including a few computer cubholes, a miniature arcade and workshop, could be found. I spied our last three classmates spread around the confines of the room, each of them doing something different.

A very petite girl in a rather dirty-looking white lab coat over a polka-dotted chiffon sat in a cubhole, typing away with an almost terrifying intensity. She had curly black hair, tied into low pigtails, and had two pairs of eyewear - a pair of scientific goggles, and a normal pair of round glasses over forest-green eyes.

"Hey! What'cha typing?" Nico asked as we got closer.

The girl jolted out of her seat, absolutely shocked, before fumbling with her glasses. "Oh, I was just...typing up a thesis! D-don't mind me!"

"Ooh. What kind of thesis?" I asked.

"Todd wants to know! Todd wants to know!" affirmed Todd.

"It's...um, a potential cure for AIDS," she gulped slightly, "I don't know how well it's going to go, but I really hope I can make a difference-"

At this point, she stopped mid-speech to stare at me. "Oh! Are you Ashie, from Heartfuls?"

I blushed slightly. "You know me?"

"Yes, of course! How could I not?" She held out her hand. "My name is Phuong Tien Lam, and I am the Super High-School Level Scientist! Call me whichever of the three you like, and it's really an honour to meet you!"

**PHUONG TIEN LAM - SHSL SCIENTIST**

Phuong may have been a huge fan of mine, but I was the one humbled by her presence. She was the genius behind the Toyota Valflame - the first car in the world to run both on solar and hydroelectric energy - singlehandedly making it the most environmentally-friendly car in the world. It wasn't available to very many people yet, but many predicted that within two decades, all the cars in the world would be running using the framework it created. Other than that, she was a gift to the scientific realm, and had been involved in various scientific debates worldwide.

"Hey, I know you too!" Nico cheered, hands grasping her headphones, "You're the girl who made these babies completely wireless too!"

"Ah, the Beats Slipstream! I remember selling this model in particular in an auction for charity..." she studied Nico, before concluding, "That must mean you're Nico di Angelo, aren't you?"

"You betcha!" Immediately, she threw her arms around Phuong, "I'm so happy that you were able to make my dreams a reality!"

"Todd wants to join the hug too!" And with that, the Acrobat ran up and hugged the both of them, leaving me awkwardly staring at them.

Nico looked at me. "Well, Ashie, aren't you gonna join the hug too?"

"Um...thanks, but, um, no thanks."

It's not that I didn't, just...well, there was just that _one_ incident at a concert-

"That's okay - Todd thinks it's fine to moderate your affection." Releasing his hold, his eyes caught onto something, and he pranced away to it.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around, Tien." Nico smiled, before going after him.

Feeling probably just a *little* left out, I just waved her goodbye, upon which she turned back to her computer and resumed typing at her scarily-fast pace.

A girl in a fancy dress was playing Dance Dance Revolution in the corner. She seemed to be incredibly good at it-better than I was, and I had to dance on a regular basis, so that was saying something. Todd attempted to join in, awkwardly jumping back and forth sorta to the music. On the other hand, Nico was rocking out, hand on headphone to her ear.

As I got closer, her features grew clearer, and I felt like I recognized her from somewhere. Her skin was a light caramel, contrasting with her black hair that fell to just below her shoulders, save for a bang that covered one of her eyes. The visible eye was blue in colour, and was staring with such concentration I could have sworn it was bloodshot.

But it was her attire that finally made it click for me. She was wearing a knee-length navy lolita dress, with bows and ruffles. I'd seen the exact same outfit on the exact game girl on one of my friends' modeling magazines.

As the song ended, Nico and Todd burst into applause. Ignoring them, the girl turned to me. "Impressed, are you not? My name is-"

"Jacqueline Ressa, right?" I couldn't help but respond. "You're that famous model, aren't you?"

"_Pas tout à fait_, Jung. Indeed, my name is Jackie Ressa, but, specifically, I am ze Super High School Level Lolita Model. A niche, if you will."

**JACQUELINE RESSA - SHSL LOLITA MODEL**

The women of the Ressa family, colloquially known as the 'Ressa Beauties', were, generation after generation, the most famous Lolita models in the entire world. And in the heart of all of it was Jackie - she was the third and youngest, and the next in line. She'd strutted her stuff at various shows worldwide, and, just like her mother and grandmother before her, was the epitome of the successful fashion queen.

"Eez it really necessary to stare at me zhat way?" Jackie tilted her head, "I know I am attractive, but is it something else? Or is zhere something on the face of _moi_?"

"Ah, don't worry too much about it." Nico teased, "She looks at _everyone_ a bit funny."

Before I could respond and defend myself, a beeping sound made Jackie turn back around. Evidently, her next round had started, and she had to focus on it.

Might as well leave them be, I guess.

My final classmate was...intriguing, to say the least. Unlike the rest of us, who were busy doing whatever it was we were doing, she was merely rocking back and forth in a corner of the room.

She looked tall, but scrawny and pale, and had raven-black hair that fell in messy locks to her back, stopped by what appeared to be a holster for a sword - though real or fake I could not judge from this distance. She had on a gray vest, adorned with hundreds of cartoonish, but creepily hyper-realistic drawings of eyes, over a black undershirt with a skeletal ribcage design, and jeans. Most unnervingly, however, was how she was smiling and staring at absolutely nothing in particular with her grey eyes-

"Meep!"

She just stared right at me!

"Oh... Another one," she held out her right hand, "Hello there."

I was...unusually hesitant to take her hand. It might be because there was an ugly scar on it, stretching from her palm to her fingers, that did not look like it had finished healing.

Nevertheless, I did end up taking it. "Hello as well. I'm Ashley Jung, the Super High School K-Pop Idol."

"Maya Metl...Super High School Level Failure."

**MAYA METL - SHSL FAILURE**

...Yeah, I got nothing. I haven't ever heard of Maya, nor what kind of feats she did - or did not - perform to receive such a title. Still, I was definitely curious, though-

Before I could continue my thought process, the intercom speakers throughout the room crackled to life.

"**Attention, students. Attention, students," **a distinctly female voice sounded through, "**Please proceed back to the lounge located at the front of the plane now. We will be taking off very soon, and will require you to assemble there for your own safety. Thank you!"**

Getting up, Maya giggled to herself as she passed me, murmuring something under her breath that I couldn't identify. Before I could do anything else, however, I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and panicked. "Eek!"

"Woah, woah!" Nico said as she turned me around to face her, "It's just me, Ashie."

Internally, I sighed with relief. "Sorry, you kinda scared me a bit there."

"Whoops, sorry! Didn't mean to do that," she grinned reassuringly, "Anyways, going?"

"Going."

* * *

I was the last to arrive back at the lounge, right behind Nico, who took a seat next to Todd, patting the space next to her as an indication for me to sit. Over in the far corner, Matthew and Tien were comparing papers, while JJ was staring at them from afar, in turn being stared at by Maya. Lucille, Ava and Jackie were in the middle of yet another conversation, and so were Hideki, Xiang and Eric. Faen was busy serving cups of tea around, probably having prepared a fresh batch in the time I spent in the back.

Oddly enough, though, Sasha and Johan were having an animated conversation, and Sasha was smiling...for once. Taking my seat next to Nico, who was in a conversation of her own with Todd, I leaned in closer to listen to them.

"And you get those kinds of comments too, right? 'You look like a guy and use 'he' pronouns but claim to be agender. What a transtrender!'" asked Sasha.

"Yeah, all the time. They're so annoying."

"I don't get it. And from self-identified transmeds, too. I experience dysphoria like any other trans person, so why should my pronouns matter?"

I had no idea what they were talking about, so I distanced myself back to my seat. I was about to join whatever conversation Nico and Todd were having (what was that bit about magical ponies?), when the monitors around the lounge flickered to life, showing a pair of highschoolers not unlike ourselves, seated where I believe was the front of our plane.

"**Afternoon, guys!" **the female of the two greeted, "**I'm your pilot, the Super High School Pilot herself, Yukari Nishiyima, and this is my co-pilot, the Super High School Co-Pilot, Ataru Inoue! It's really nice to have more students join us!"**

"**That it is, Yuka, that it is." **The boy - Ataru, was it? - concurred, before turning to face them via the camera, "**We're going to be taking off as soon as we get the signal - luckily, thanks to the advanced technology of our airplanes, you won't even feel the half of it! There's no need to strap yourself in or anything, so feel free to continue whatever it is you're doing in the lounge! Anyone else in the other compartments are liable to accidents."**

"**And just remember! If you do feel any bumpiness, it's not our fault, it's not Kibougamine's fault, but it's the asphalt!" **Yukari cheered, before the monitor cut off.

The poor taste in jokes left everyone pretty much speechless after that-

"Booooooooooooooooo!"

...Except Sasha, who was quite vocal in booing them.

"Oh come on! You're not much better!" Nico shouted back.

"I heard that!"

"That's the point!"

The monitor buzzed back to life.

.

"**We can hear you as well, Activist. Boo to you too." **Yukari deadpanned, before switching up to a smile, "**And you're an awesome gal, Nico!"**

"Thanks, you too!"

"**Okay, we've got the green light. Time to go." **Ataru nodded at us, before the monitor feed cut off again.

Minutes later, although we couldn't feel any particular change in the cabin, Todd was watching the sky outside with an amazed expression written all over his face.

Well, not just Todd. I was looking out of one of the windows too, watching the magnificent sun shine its light on the clouds.

They really did have state-of-the-art technology...Hope's Peak was decidedly impressing me more and more. It really is such a blessing to be a student there, huh…?

Well. Time's a wasting. I guess I should find something to do around here. Probably get to know my 'classmates' a bit better. But…

Which ones?

* * *

_"Despair Airlines...Take off! Destination: Zetsubougamine Private Hell! Upupupupupupupupupupu!"_

_**Prologue 1-3 FIN.**_

* * *

_SD'S QOTC (Questions of the Chapter): Which of our students left the strongest impression on you, overall? The weakest? Who's your favourite?_

_LimeNote: In any case, vote in the poll to secure them (or your own character; don't deny it, I can't be the only one who does it) the first free times of the entire story. You get three votes, actually, so if you do vote for your own character, please vote for someone else's as well. There's no real way for me to enforce this, but please. Be the person that Ashley would want you to be. Share the love. _

_Also, the death order has been decided already, so...good luck getting freetimes with the imminently deceased! Cheers!_

_Arcanote: Oh students. I'll actually be able to help with Free Times too since I'm the one with most experience in that field. Huzzah. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter too and I shall be here and helping them with their things even though they're much more productive without me generally. *shrugs* Well, that's all from me._


	4. Prologue 0-4

_**Free Time 1**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_Limenote: Well, this was...interesting. I've never written a free-time before, and it feels like writing a dating sim. So, uh, I guess my question of the day would be - do you have any ships in mind? Literally, no matter how outrageous. They're probably not going to happen, but I can at least get a giggle out of some of the weirder ones. We have our favorites, but those are definitely secret._

_Another question of the day: last time SD asked you who your favorite characters were, so this time I want to know who your least favorites were. In addition, feel free to guess which character is getting offed first. Guess it and you'll get a shout-out, and if I'm feeling generous I'll probably cast my vote for your character for the next free-time. Because I'm nice like that. I might even blackmail Arcana to vote for you as well._

_To the authors who created Hideki and Faen: congratulations on the free-times. Now just start hoping desperately that neither of your OCs die a horrible death in the next act. And for the record, Hideki, Faen, and Sasha will not be available for the next two free-times, because I'm counting the prologue free-times and the Act 1 free-times as one act's worth of free-times. Poll results are on my profile, so you can check to see how it went down._

_SDnote: So...I finally get to talk. Anywho, one other thing - Ashley's creator, Khronovision himself, has very graciously offered to draw all of the characters. If you can in any way sketch or otherwise give him an idea of what your character looks like, that would be great. His deviantart can be found DespairFrost, and so far he's posted the characters who appeared in the first third of the prologue. He's revealing new ones in chronological order daily, so check it out. It's gonna be super exciting...I think._

_That's all from us, so, hope you enjoy this chapter. Allons-y!_

* * *

Ashley: _..._

Ashley: _Something feels...different._

Ashley: _Hmm. I wonder why._

Ashley: _Anyways, where was I?_

Ashley: _Ah, right. I should probably get to know my classmates a bit better. _

Ashley: _So, which ones?_

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

* * *

Ashley: _Let's see, now, what are my options?_

* * *

_** Lounge**_

_**Sleeping Area**_

_**Rec Room**_

_**Selected Area: Lounge**_

_The lounge of the jet. It features an in-flight bar, a few sofas, and a monitor for scheduled movie viewing. Today's movie is..._

_Snakes on a Plane. On second thought..._

* * *

Ashley: _Okay, let's look around. Who's doing what?_

Ashley: _There goes Lucille into the bathroom. And Todd's slumped on the window, sleeping._

Ashley: _Guess they're both out. That just leaves-_

Ashley: _Oh gosh, Maya's staring at me again. That's unnerving, to say the least. So, that leaves Jehovah at one corner and Hideki at the bar..._

Ashley: _It's a no-brainer. Hideki, I'm coming to you._

Ashley: _I should probably at least bring something as a gift, though...Ah, I know!_

* * *

_**Obtained: Songpyeons!**_

_Songpyeons. Traditional glutinous rice cakes filled with sweet red bean paste. Handmade by yours truly, a favourite of mine. I brought them along to the flight with me._

* * *

_**Free Time with Hideki?**_

_**[Yes]**_ _[No]_

* * *

Ashley: Hello there, Hideki!

Hideki: Oh. Hey, Ashley. I see you enjoy my company more than I forethought.

Ashley: I guess so. I just want to know more about the rest of my classmates, since we might be spending the next few years together.

Hideki: Don't count on it. I'm already eighteen, see? I'll have to leave Hope's Peak next year in any case.

Ashley: I'm seventeen. I guess that means I only get two years, then.

Hideki: Have faith. At least we both and the rest can claim to be students of Hope's Peak. Not many foreign students get that opportunity. Or even Japanese students, for that matter.

Ashley: That's true...Hey, if you don't mind, may I ask how you got into your line of work?

Hideki: You mean surgery? That's easy. My dad was a surgeon, and his dad before him, and _his_ dad before him and-

Ashley: You come from a long line of practising surgeons? Wow, you must have some big shoes to fill.

Hideki: Nah, I'm just joshing you. The only surgeon in my family besides me's my dad - my mother was one of his nurses, though.

Ashley: Oh. Was it love at first sight?

Hideki: (*laughs*) Nah, he tried to fire her. Ended up having me, though, so I guess there's something she did right.

Ashley: That doesn't sound too encouraging to say.

Hideki: It wasn't meant to be. Mum disappeared after having me, and we never heard from her again...I am very close to Dad, though - he's the one who got me into surgery in the first place.

Ashley: I see-

Hideki: And I see you staring at my eyepatch.

Ashley: _Whoops...I must have been doing that subconsciously._

Ashley: I apologize. You must admit, though, it's very mysterious...yet distracting.

Hideki: Then I'll just take it off.

Ashley: Wait, you don't have to for my sake-

Ashley: ...

Hideki: ...

Ashley: ...

Ashley: You look...exactly the same.

Hideki: I already told you, I lost it in a laser accident. It just took out the use of my eye, not the rest of my face. (*opens right eye*) See what I mean?

Ashley: _His right eye looks almost normal. If it wasn't for the clouded, glassy pupil, I don't think I would have noticed the difference._

Ashley: Then...why the eyepatch?

Hideki: Heh. It makes me look more like a badass scary dude, that's all.

Ashley: So it's just for aesthetic purposes?

Hideki: Yep. In fact, since you're so fascinated with it, here, why don't I just give it to you?

Ashley: Huh? Really? Are you sure it's something you want to casually give away?

Hideki: Yeah, sure as my title's a Surgeon. Besides...

Ashley: _He's reaching into one of his pockets. He's pulling out..._

Ashley: _Another eyepatch._

Hideki: A good surgeon always has at least two of everything he needs on hand. (*puts on eyepatch*) Granted, the manual never included an eyepatch, but hey, I'm a special case. You can still keep the eyepatch, by the way.

Ashley: Oh...Well, thanks! I'd feel bad if I didn't give you anything in return, though...so here.

Hideki: Ah, songpyeons. I recognize them from the time I spent interning in Korea. (*takes some*) Thank you kindly.

Ashley: You're welcome.

Ashley: _I guess this is a start. Hideki's definitely a nice guy, although I can't help but wonder if there's more to him..._

Ashley: _Oh well. I'll just enjoy this moment for all it's worth. (*nom*) Mmm, red bean._

Hideki: Thank you for spending time with me. I appreciate it.

Ashley: Guess I'll see you around, then.

Hideki: Gotcha. Have a nice afternoon. Talk to you again soon!

* * *

_**Shared: Songpyeons!**_

_Hideki doesn't seem to particularly like or dislike them. Probably doesn't have my sweet tooth._

_**Obtained: Eyepatch!**_

_One of Hideki's eyepatches. Makes him - and now me - look like a pirate. Y'arrrgh!_

_**Hideki Kenta - Level 1!**_

_Hideki's father got him into surgery. He also wears his eyepatch for purely aesthetic purposes._

* * *

Ashley: _Okay, where should I go next?_

* * *

_**Lounge**_

_** Sleeping Area**_

_**Rec Room**_

_**Selected Area: Sleeping Area**_

_The sleeping area of the jet. Features a whole row of bunk beds for our, well, sleeping needs. My bunk's the bottom one on the left closest to the lounge entrance, according to the name plates._

* * *

Ashley: _Two beds are currently occupied with sleeping people - Ava and Xiang, if their nameplates are any indication. That just leaves Matthew, who's busy scribbling on something-_

Matthew: Kjarposky puzzle. I'm working on releasing a set book of them.

Ashley: _Whoops. Out loud again._

Matthew: Not to be rude or anything, but I'm kinda busy right now, so I'm not free to talk. Sorry.

Ashley: Okay, then…

Ashley: _Well, my only other choice is whoever's at that bed, I guess._

Ashley: Excuse- Oh, Nico, it's you!

Nico: (*distractedly*) Okay, gotta keep it uptempo, maybe increase the volume a bit.

Ashley: Uh...Nico?

Nico: Let's just tweak the instrumental a bit here.

Ashley: Nico-

Nico: (*abruptly takes off headphones and flips microphone up*) Ashie, say something.

Ashley: Huh?!

Nico: That'll do. (*puts headphones back on*) Working on 'Vroom Vroom in the Jet Bridge' right now. Sorry, Ashie, gotta churn this baby out by the time we land. I'll be free later on, k?

* * *

_**Free Time with Nico?**_

_[Yes] __**[No]**_

* * *

Ashley: Oh. Okay, well… Never mind. I'll just move on.

* * *

_**Lounge**_

_**Sleeping Area**_

_** Rec Room**_

_**Selected Area: Rec Room**_

_The recreational room of the jet. Features a few computer cubholes, a workshop, and a miniature arcade. Hmm...Well, there's no paparazzi, so I could go try some Tekken..._

* * *

Johan: Stop it!

Eric: Make me!

Ashley: _Wait, what's going on here?_

Sasha: Ugh, will you two be quiet?

Johan: He's throwing pillows at you.

Sasha: I'm aware. Note how I've dodged them all.

Ashley: _Sasha doesn't look like she cares at all...she's just nonchalantly typing away. _

Eric: Shut up!

Ashley: ..._And Eric just threw another pillow._

Johan: Take that!

Ashley: _And_ _Johan threw it back at him_.

Eric: Oh, it is on! Get over here!

Johan: Gladly! (*gets up*)

Sasha: Can you two be quiet?

Johan: I'm trying to help you!

Eric: Try to catch me. I dare you! (*runs*)

Ashley: _And now they've left for the Sleeping Area._

Ashley: _In other news, Sasha's still busily typing away. On another cubhole, I can see Tien typing at an even faster speed - probably still working on her thesis. Jackie is still dancing away...Is that Oni difficulty?!_

Sasha: Did you want to talk to me or something?

Ashley: Uh, yeah, I guess. Doesn't seem like there's anyone else to talk to at the moment.

Sasha: I was just writing an essay on the social stigma around gender non-conformity. But I suppose I could pause.

Ashley: Ooooooookay.

* * *

_**Free Time with Sasha?**_

_**[Yes]**_ _[No]_

* * *

Sasha: So. What'cha want to talk about, Ashie?

Ashley: Um...I suppose, may I have the opportunity to know you better?

Sasha: Sure. What do you want to know?

Ashley: I'm not sure, actually.

Ashley: Just general stuff, I guess. Who IS Sasha Oryolov?

Sasha: Well, for starters, that's not my given name.

Ashley: It's...not?

Sasha: Nope. But I take it that's not what you want to hear.

Ashley: Yeah, unfortunately. I guess I want to know...I mean, public speaking is really stressful. I guess what I want to know is how you cope.

Sasha: Well, yeah, it is really stressful. First protest I ever went to - minimum-wage related, I think - I panicked.

Ashley: Really? What happened?

Sasha: I was scared. I was impulsive and I felt like I needed to do something. So I jumped on a table and started speaking.

Ashley: How did that go for you?

Sasha: Rather well, actually. Apparently, I was quite the eloquent kid. Ever since then, tons of local groups wanted me to speak for them.

Ashley: I see...Does public speaking still make you nervous, though?

Sasha: Yeah, of course. There's a lot of theory behind it. Politics isn't about having good ideas - it's about being able to convince a crowd you're right. There's science behind that.

Ashley: So, what you're saying is you lie?

Sasha: Not necessarily, no. I'd never - but I do have to put some consideration into how I present myself. A good speaker has to be composed, passionate, and convincing. Otherwise, however good your ideals are, no one is going to listen.

Ashley: I guess so.

Sasha: Why the sudden interest, then?

Ashley: As an idol, I have to perform tons of interviews...and while I may look very confident on the outside, I can get very nervous and jumpy on the inside. I was wondering if you have any tips for that?

Sasha: Well, I don't. I get jumpy and nervous, but I'm passionate about what I do. My fear doesn't matter when I'm speaking - my adrenaline carries me through. There's no way to be fearless - you just have to power through. It's not something that I consciously think about at this point.

Ashley: I see...Thanks a lot, Sasha. That really helps. In return, would you like some songpyeons?

Sasha: Gesundheit.

Ashley: Oh excuse me - wait, I'm not sneezing! Um, I mean, songpyeons are like...bean cakes! I made them myself.

Sasha: Oh. In that case, I'd love some!

Ashley: _She doesn't look too enthusiastic._

Ashley: Why are you putting them in your pocket?

Sasha: There's no way I can eat a gift immediately! Gotta save it, y'know?

Ashley: _...Sure. Let's roll with that._

Sasha: Now I feel bad not giving you anything. So, uh...here you go.

Ashley: A pen?

Sasha: It's the pen I used to write my most famous speech.

Ashley: Really? Are you sure you're fine parting with it, then?

Sasha: Sure. I've got tons to spare. 'Sides, they're just pens. Harvard gives 'em out for five cents.

Ashley: That's the Harvard logo, I take it?

Sasha: Sure is. I grew up practically next door to Harvard. Always wanted to go there. Probably going to get a scholarship as-is.

Ashley: I see. Hmm...'Ve-ri-tas?'

Sasha: Means 'truth' in Latin. Harvard's motto. I prefer the motto of my old high school, personally.

Ashley: And what would that be?

Sasha: Opportunity, diversity, respect. It fits me better.

Ashley: It does, I guess-

Eric: (*runs in with Johan behind him*) Can't catch me, slowpoke!

Johan: I can fucking try! (*chases Eric out again*)

Sasha: ...And there go the two of them again. Dicks.

Ashley: They aren't that bad, I think...They just don't get along with each other very much.

Sasha: Fair enough. Anywho, I'll just resume writing again. Till next time, Ashie.

Ashley: Alright then. See you later, Sasha.

Sasha: Will do.

* * *

_**Shared: Songpyeons!**_

_Sasha doesn't seem to be much of a fan of them, but she's at least trying to be polite. Somehow, though, I feel like my hard work will end up in someone else's stomach. _

_**Obtained: Pen!**_

_The pen which Sasha used to write her most famous speech. It's styled with Harvard colors and the logo - a shield with three books, that says 'Veritas'. _

_**Sasha Oryolov - Level 1!**_

_Sasha is a very confident and passionate speechmaker - while she gets very nervous, she lets her emotions carry her through._

* * *

Ashley: _*yawn* _

Ashley: _Was I always this tired?_

Ashley: Perhaps I should go lie down a bit.

* * *

_**Lounge**_

_** Sleeping Area**_

_**Rec Room**_

_**Selected Area: Sleeping Area**_

_Back to my bunk I'll go...*yawn*_

* * *

Ashley: Ahh...comfort.

Ashley: _I wonder if there's a Super High School Level Pillowmaker or something…_

Ashley: _Have I forgotten to find anyone so far? Hmm..._

?: Ms. Jung?

Ashley: _Huh, is someone calling me? (*turns over*)_

Faen: Ah, Ms. Jung. Care for a spot of tea?

Ashley: Oh, Faen! Just the man I wanted to see.

Ashley: _Let's just ignore the fact that I may or may not have accidentally forgotten him…_

Faen: Really? I didn't think I was that popular...

Ashley: You are very gentlemanly, if I say so myself. It's probably why the others like you too.

Faen: Why, thank you, miss.

* * *

_**Free Time with Faen?**_

_**[Yes]**_ _[No]_

* * *

Faen: Here's your tea, Ms. Jung. It's lemon chamomile.

Ashley: Thank you, Faen. It's really nice of you to offer it.

Faen: You welcome. So, you were saying you wanted to see me?

Ashley: _Crap, what am I supposed to say?_

Ashley: Yeah. I wanted to ask you about being a butler.

Faen: Certainly. What might you want to know?

Ashley: _Well, it would be sorta rude to ask about why he'd choose to be a butler right off the bat. I'll try to ask about something more mundane._

Ashley: Um, is your hair naturally white?

Faen: Oh. (*laughs*) No, no it isn't. It's just, what you'd say...A fashion statement. Something to make me look more natural while I'm serving. Surely you can understand?

Ashley: Of course I do! You're free to colour your hair however you like.

Ashley: _Besides, I've seen weirder...G-Dragon, for instance._

Ashley: It looks nice on you.

Faen: Thank you very much, Ms. Jung.

Ashley: Ashley. Ashley is fine.

Faen: If you insist, Ms. Ashley.

Ashley: ...

Ashley: _Talking to him is so awkward for some reason. I don't know why, but I feel really weird conversing with Faen. He's nice, don't get me wrong, but there's just something nagging me…_

Ashley: Uh, Faen?

Faen: Yes? What is it?

Ashley: Can I ask you one more question?

Faen: Of course. Feel free to.

Ashley: Why did you choose to put yourself in such a...um...how should I word this? Subservient position?

Ashley: _Oops. He looks a bit taken aback. I really didn't think this through, did I?_

Faen: I...Well, that is to say-

Ashley: I'm sorry, if that's too personal, you don't have to answer.

Faen: Yes...thank you.

Ashley: I'm still sorry.

Faen: It's fine.

Ashley: _He looks a bit crushed. I have to make it up to him somehow._

Ashley: Faen, would you like a songpyeon?

Faen: Pardon me, a what?

Ashley: A red bean cake. I made them myself.

Faen: Oh, I see. Thank you. Would you like some tea with it?

Ashley: Yeah. That would be great.

Faen: (*eats songpyeon*)

Ashley: How is it?

Faen: Delicious!

Ashley: _I can tell. He's really wolfing it down._

Faen: Thank you for sharing these delicious sweets with me.

Ashley: It's no problem, really!

Faen: Oh, you appear to have a little bit of bean on your face. Would you like to borrow my handkerchief?

Ashley: R-really?

Faen: Of course.

Ashley: Thank you.

Faen: You can keep it if you'd like. I have plenty.

Ashley: Are you sure?

Faen: I wouldn't lie to you.

Ashley: Thank you, then, for both the handkerchief and talking with me.

Faen: It's no problem. I shall see if anyone else needs attending to.

Ashley: _Well, that was perhaps the most awkward conversation ever- _

Faen: Actually…

Ashley: Oh! Um, yes?

Faen: I suppose I should tell you why I became a butler.

Ashley: Y-you don't have to if you don't want to.

Faen: It's fine. Not really a big deal. I always loved to help people, and would go the extra mile to see them happy. I chose the career that would reflect that, and this is where it brought me.

Ashley: Oh… I see.

Faen: I apologize if I sounded shocked, earlier. It's just...you're one of the first people to ask me that question, so I was a little surprised. In any case, thank you for having me, Ms. J- Ashley. I hope we can talk like this again sometime.

Ashley: As to you. See you around.

Faen: Farewell.

* * *

_**Shared: Songpyeons!**_

_Finally, I encounter Faen: someone who appreciates the sweetness of the red beans - like me._

_**Obtained: Handkerchief!**_

_One of Faen's handkerchiefs. Feels like silk. Smells like red beans, thanks to me._

_**Faen Skylark - Level 1!**_

_He loves to help people however he can, and would do much more than what's required to please those around him. That's really nice of him._

* * *

"**Attention, all students. We'll be landing at Hope's Peak Private Airport shortly, so please come back to the lounge and prepare for the landing. Thank you!"**

As the announcement concluded, I walked back into said lounge and looked around. Hideki was applying what looked like antiseptic onto a bruised Eric's head, Johan off to the side and looking particularly smug about it. Ava and Lucille were talking again, and Maya was drinking something at the bar, listening to Jehovah talk about something I could not discern.

"Ash-lay!"

I glanced to the windows. Todd, who had called me, was waving me over.

"Hello, Todd, what's up?" I asked as I got closer.

"Todd wants a Free Time too!" he said, "Todd wants to level up as well!"

A Free Time? What's that supposed to be?

Before I could respond, the screens crackled to life.

"**Attention, all students!" **Yukari was drinking from a coffee cup, and looked rather hyperactive. "**We're just about going to descend to the H-P-P-A, so you'll be out of here in about half an hour!"**

"**That's the Hope's Peak Private Airport, by the way," **Ataru held a hand to his headset, before grinning, "**And you've got a large banquet prepared by the time we touch down. Also, we're invited too, so this won't be the last you see of us."**

"**Okay, then! Just make sure everyone's in the lounge in ten minutes' time, because we're gonna descend by then! Or is everyone already here now?"**

Yukari bent closer to the camera to take a look as I surveyed the people in the lounge. In the time since the announcement, most of the others had reappeared in the lounge, although a certain face was missing...

"**Oop! Looks like the Activist is gonna have a bumpy ride in the back!" **she giggled, "**Ah well, no real loss-"**

"Hey!"

The double doors opened as Sasha barged in, headphones clamped firmly over her ears. "Surprise, bitch! I bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of me!" she practically screamed.

"**...What?"**

Sasha sighed. "It's a meme," she yelled. She was loud to begin with, but this was just something else.

"**Of course it is." **With the most deadpan look, Yukari stared at her, "**Either way, Comrade Oryolov, prepare to descend to Hope's Peak Academy."**

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME COMRADE!" screamed Sasha, "I'M A FUCKING CAPITALIST YOU XENOPHOBIC MORON!"

**"Yeah, yeah, shut your pie-hole."**

"**Can we please not do this again, Yuka? One grudge was enough..." **Ataru weakly protested.

The screen zipped off as Sasha released a long string of curses in at least three languages involving some pretty creative places where Yukari could stick her cup of coffee, making some of us wince.

She eventually did calm down, though.

In other news, we were finally going to Hope's Peak...The school where miracles come true!

Surely nothing could go wrong, right?

_Me and my big mouth._

The screen crackled to life once more.

"**Attention, all students…"**

Yukari's face was struck with worry, and her cup of coffee was nowhere to be seen. "**We seem to be experiencing some...technical difficulties…"**

"**It's alright, though." **Ataru looked nervous as well, betraying his words of consolation. "**We have everything under contr-"**

All of a sudden, the monitor cut, replaced by the official Hope's Peak logo: a monochrome crossed paintbrush and blade. A large bang sounded from the cockpit door in front of us, and then all was still.

Silence.

"...What...just happened?" The words left my mouth before I knew it.

"**I'm taking over, that's what, you bastards!"**

With yet another bang, the cockpit door was blasted off its hinges, landing just short of the double doors in the lounge. What came out of it could be described as...monochrome.

It looked like a stuffed teddy bear, like the kind you'd win at a fair, except for one thing. It was split down the middle - one side was an ordinary white bear, while the other was black, and looked... malicious. Compounding onto that, the eye on his right side was a normal black, while he had a jagged, pulsating red scar for his left eye.

Eerily similar to Hope's Peak's logo's blade.

"Wait a minute, who are you? _What_ are you?" asked the guy who had been talking to Matthew - Jehovah, wasn't it?

**"I'm your headmaster, Monokuma!"**

"Our headmaster is a stuffed bear?" Asked Ava.

**"I'm not a stuffed bear, I'm Monokuma!"**

Jehovah sighed. "The two aren't mutually exclusive, you know?"

Monokuma tilted his head to the side. **"You're Jehovah Jackson, the lawyer, right?"**

He nodded. "Indeed I am. I also go by JJ-"

**"Well, JJ," **Monokuma interjected, "**Stop being such a smartass and shut up!"**

JJ looked incensed. "Why you little-"

**"Now... Where was I...Monokuma, headmaster, not a stuffed bear, uh...well, that guy in the back may want to take off his headphones, or do I have to take them by force?"**

Everyone looked around, before noticing the only individual present who fit the bill.

"...Do you mean Sasha?" asked Matthew, with a hint of caution.

**"The one who cosplaying Vladimir Lenin, or whatever-"**

"Goddamnit, third time someone's said that this year!" shrieked Sasha. She removed her headphones. "And I'm not a guy," she added in a normal volume.

"**I don't care what you bastards are, you're still my students!"**

"...Why would a stuffed bear be interested in education? And ours, for that matter." Xiang spoke up.

"I do wonder...What is he even made of?" Tien adjusted her spectacles and squinted, "Seems to be some carbon-fiber material, but I can't tell from here...Maybe if I could touch-"

"**No touching the principal please! It's right there in the handbooks… Grr…"** Monokuma growled, before coming to a realization, "**Oh yeah, you don't have them do you. Well, there'll be more time for that later."**

"Handbooks? Monochrome bear? Mon dieu, what eez even going on here?" Jackie frowned, "I did not come to Hope's Peak Academy to be so rudely pranked, so whoever it eez that is pulling a fast one on us, you best stop before I get angry."

"Don't you people get it?" Maya stared blankly at the bear, "It's not a prank. This thing, whatever it is, is probably serious...If they wanted to prank us, they wouldn't be insulting us for no reason...Except for me."

"**Damn straight I'm serious! Seriously, only the actual Failure even gets anything around here, how pathetic is that?"**

"Fine, then, Monokuma," JJ pointed an accusing finger at him, no doubt still lingering from before, "State your fucking business, then get the hell out!"

"**I'm in the business of despair, see? Now… Who wants to talk about murder?"**

"Ooh, me, me, me!" Todd cheered, before his expression turned quizzical, "Wait, what's murder?"

I blanched. Murder? I was seriously starting to hope that this was one of those hidden-camera gameshows that's been on the rise lately...

"Hey, what the-" Eric sputtered, "Why the bloody hell would we want to talk about murder? We're just a bunch of students, you tosser!"

"**And your point?"**

"Why are you doing this?" Ava asked once more.

"Clearly, this asshole's a psycho!" JJ snarled.

"Don't insult psychopaths by comparing them to this piece of work," said Sasha.

**"Hey, I'm no psycho, I just wanna watch you kiddies kill each other!"**

"_C'est vraiment des conneries_!" Jackie swore. (Translation: "This is clearly bullshit!")

"Oi, keep ze language down, Ressa." Lucille piped up from where she stood, before shooting a pointed look at Monokuma, "But you are right, zis is bull. What makes you think you can tempt all of us to murder each other?"

"**Ugh, I was **_**going**_ **to explain but then you were all **_**soooo**_ **annoying. It's time for the sleeping gas."**

"Sleeping what now?" Nico chirped, before falling onto her face, sound asleep.

"Ooh! Todd wants to do the flop too!" said the Acrobat, who also fell onto the carpeted floor, and didn't stir.

One by one, the rest of us dropped unceremoniously to the floor, myself included. I could feel my eyelids becoming drastically heavy, and it was taking all of my willpower to stay awake at this point.

Strangely, the only one unaffected by all of this was Sasha, who was now chortling at Monokuma.

"Haha! The joke's on you - sleep is for the weak! So I, of course, never sleep! Justice never sleeps either - make of that what you will."

In response, Monokuma stepped aside.

Out from the cockpit, a fire extinguisher flew towards the Political Activist, smacking her upside the head. She crumpled to the ground, clearly unconscious. Its thrower, who stood by the cockpit door, smirked.

"You have noooooo idea how much I've wanted to do that, Comrade." Yukari quipped, before turning around and leaving.

I'd tell you what happened right after, but by then, I was too asleep to know.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Lime here again. I figured for diplomacy's sake it would be a good idea to respond to reviews. So...ye. _

_HeroNoMore: Yeah, Sasha and Todd are both really characters created to stand out. Yeah, Maya's title definitely has some story behind it - which you may or may not find out. Vote for her in free-times to find out faster and/or guarantee that you'll find out. _

_Penumbro: Oh, thank God. I was worried about writing Faen since none of my characters are ever anywhere near as nice as him. He's one of my favorite characters to write, though._

_PowerPlayer: Hmm, Jackie stuck out the least, eh? I'll make sure to feature her more in upcoming chapters. And Nico is really awesome! (you can thank SD for that). (Yeah, she __**is**_ _awesome. #humblebrag ~SD)_

_Guest: Uh, you're probs right. I assume you're talking about Sasha? I'll try to cut down on how much she's featured in the near future. The next few chapters are actually going to center more around a couple of other characters. _

_BigBob: Ah, yes. Sasha is rather polarizing. The question is - do you like her? I would punch her if I met her IRL, but I'll be damned if she isn't fun to write. _

_I'll make sure to include more of Lucille, Ava and Jackie in the next few chapters. I agree with you, they kinda got cheated a little (especially since I really like all three of them). _

_Johan IS pretty reasonable. If you can call a 6'3" dude in a rugby jacket and a teddy bear apron reasonable. AND if you can call a guy who beat the living shit out of one Eric Andrews reasonable. Actually, most people WOULD beat up Eric. Myself included. Eric can meet me in the pit._

_D'aw, thanks. SD came up with the setting, actually. (Yeah, I did. #humblebrag ~SD)_

_And don't worry - I voted for Lucille, Ava and Jackie for you._

_HeroinOfDarkness: I like Sasha, Faen, and Nico too! (I hope you guys are sensing a theme here. I like all of the OCs. ALL OF THEM.) And yeah, Maya has an interesting story that may or may not be creepy. _

_What? You guys aren't getting any spoilers out of me, no matter how minor_


	5. Act 1-1

_**Act 1-1: A Debonair Despair Affair...In Midair**_

(SD CAME UP WITH THE NAME - LIME)

(I TAKE NO CREDIT SHUSH - SD)

* * *

_My name is Ashley Jubilee Jung. I am the Super High School Level K-Pop Idol. I'm attending Hope's Peak Academy, and am currently on my way there via flight…_

_Is what I would have told you before I blacked out._

_Before that, I've seen the world around me spiral out of control. A robotic, black-and-white, __**talking **__bear came out of nowhere, destroying the idyllic peace and friendship aboard the jet with his talks about murders and despair. I still couldn't get how he was able to take over our flight so...effortlessly._

_Right now, I'm floating in a hazy, murky pool of my own subconscious. I'm not quite sure how long I've been out, but I estimate it to be three hours? Four? Definitely couldn't have been more than a day though…_

_My shoulders feel heavy, and I feel queasy...This feels like the time the girls and I had to undergo an intensive choreography session. Where exactly am I, and what in the world is going on?_

"_Oh, Juvi…"_

_I froze. That voice...That nickname…I hadn't heard it in a very long time, and I was planning on keeping it that way. How-_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed activity. A boy who looked no older than I was now stepped out of the shadows with a beckoning finger._

"_You little squirrel," he cooed, "Did you think you could evade me forever?"_

_Oh no. Not him. __**Never **__him._

_I turned to run, but before I could, I felt him grab me by the shoulders and turn me around. _

"_Nice try, Ashie…" he stroked a finger down my face, like he used to all those years ago, "But I'm always two steps ahead. And I always will be."_

_I heard the familiar __**cha-click**_ _that spelt doom for me whenever I heard it._

"_You know what this collar's for, right…?" His hand raised itself, a steel choker in his grasp, as he smiled._

_I struggled against his grasp, but it was to no avail. It didn't matter that I was now twice as old as back then - I still couldn't escape his clutches on my own._

"_It's for little raccoons...like you!"_

* * *

I woke up with a start.

_Gods... _I heaved, still terrified from the nightmare, _That was...just, no. Never again._

It was then I realized I wasn't quite where I last remembered myself to be.

Getting up from where I lay on the satin sheets, I patted the queen-sized bed as I surveyed my surroundings. Next to said bed, on the adjacent wall, there was a desk that was attached to the wall, along with a small lamp. Directly across from me, a wardrobe stood by the far wall. Nothing much else of interest was there, which was worrisome, because there wasn't even a window, or any indication of what time it was.

I stood up shakily, the room shifting in front of me. I groaned - this was making me slightly nauseous. But I wasn't going to get any answers just lying around. Passing by an ajar door that led to the bathroom, I made my way along the corridor to the room's door, which-

_*klonk*_

After a quick test, I determined it was metal. Gripping the handle, I slowly opened the door inwards, only for my brown eyes to meet blue eyes.

Well, eye.

"Ashley!"

"Hideki!" I wasn't sure what I was more relieved about - the fact that I wasn't alone where I was, or that at least a familiar face was here with me.

He looked concerned. "Are you okay? You look really nauseous."

"Yeah, no kidding," I breathed out, "How long have we been out for?"

"I don't know, myself," he glanced down the corridor, where I noted the fourteen other doors that looked exactly like mine, to the end of the hallway, before our attention turned back to each other. "In any case, let's go. The others have already left before us."

"Got it." And the two of us were off.

As we paced down the hallways, I heard him ask, "Do you remember anything after the halothane?"

"Hal-what now?"

"Sorry, my bad, sleeping gas." Hideki explained, "In any case, do you remember anything after Sasha getting dropped by a fire extinguisher?"

"You saw that too?"

"Hard not to - whoever did this to us, they didn't use a proper anesthetic, like the ones in my surgery unit. Honestly, it's not surprising someone resisted it. I just thought it would be someone slightly...larger."

I skidded to a halt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Those more massive in size are harder to knock out, just like how they're harder to intoxicate. Sasha isn't exactly, well...her physical appearance suggests that she is not of an entirely healthy weight."

"I think she did say something about sleep being for the weak, though…" I shook my head, "Or maybe I was just imagining things."

"No, she did, but she was probably joking. Or delirious. Or both. Wouldn't put it past her. Either way, I'm sure there's a reason she resisted the gas."

We walked in silence for a few more minutes, before arriving at a sign that pointed to 'Atrium'. That got me wondering: where exactly were we to have such a place as an atrium?"

"I think that's where they are." Hideki claimed, "We agreed to meet at the most accessible location, and I don't think there's anywhere else we can go."

"Okay then." I reached forward and opened the door.

The atrium was exactly what it said on the sign: an atrium. Two interweaving staircases led up behind a gigantic fountain, with a statue of a unicorn rearing up, water erupting from its horns. Around it was a small walkway, with a podium centered directly in front of the unicorn's hooves, sufficiently in front of the cascade of water. A large chandelier, flanked by several smaller ones, provided most of the light in the place, blocked from the outside with a huge curtain.

The rest of my classmates had already gathered, and were in various states of action - and panic. Todd was swinging around the chandelier, either having way too much fun-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Or, judging by the screams, probably freaking out badly.

Ava was brandishing a hockey stick, Xiang's hands grasped a wooden staff, Eric held an antique-looking rapier, Maya a wooden sword, and even Faen had assumed a defensive position, brandishing a cast-iron frying pan. All five had their 'weapons' directed at us, before lowering their guard when they realized it was, well, us.

"Ms. Jung!" Faen called, "Mr. Kenta! It's good to have you with us, safe and sound!"

"_Je suis tout à fait d'accord_." (Translation: I totally agree.") Lucille smiled, walking over to help prop me up. "You do not seem well, Ashley. Are you all right?"

"If she woke up as disoriented as the rest of us," Xiang intoned, "I think she's still trying to catch her bearings."

I looked around. "Where are Sasha and Nico?"

He sighed. "No one knows, unfortunately. We can only hope for their safe return."

"In any case," Matthew pondered, "Does anyone know where we are, since we all know we were knocked out?"

In unison, almost everyone shook their heads.

"If I knew zhat, I would have told you!" Jackie loured.

"Easy, Jackie," Matthew held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "I'm sorry if I offended you, but really, does anyone know how we're going to find out where we are?"

"**That's easy! You won't**!"

We all turned around to see the one thing we least wanted to ever see again: Monokuma.

"You again?!" growled JJ, "What did you do to us?"

"Do you honestly think he'll give you a straight answer?" Maya deadpanned.

"**I'm bear-y sure I said something like that before...**" Monokuma appeared to think, before shrugging his shoulders, "**But yeah, if I told you that, it'd be really em-bear-assing for my status as the paws-itively jerkass principal!"**

_He's worse than Sasha and Yukari at puns, _I thought to myself, _Seriously, he's unbearable- oh, jeongmal, I'm doing it too?!_

"**So, let's get to the best part - the rules**!"

"TODD DOESN'T PLAY BY YOUR RULES!"

Leaping down from his perch, Todd landed squarely on the bear, feet-first. "Todd didn't become ringmaster to play by a bunch of stupid rules all over again!"

"**Gyah! Rule number one!" **Monokuma struggled under his hold, "**Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN GYAH THAT'S MY SPLEEN!"**

"So he has a spleen," mused Tien, "Fascinating."

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

"Huh?" Todd's ears pricked up at the sound, "Did anyone other than Todd hear that?"

_**Beep. Beep. BEEP.**_

He wasn't; I could hear the beeping as well, although where it was from...escaped...me.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Todd, get off Monokuma, now!" I screamed.

"Todd doesn't like this sound!" he yelled back, scrambling off his stand on top of the bear.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Ava was the first to realize. "It's a bomb!"

"Zhat can't be good!"

"But I'm too young and too beautiful to die like this!" I heard Jackie cry.

"I want to go home!" Eric hollered.

Amongst the chaos, however, Maya's expression was solemn. "So, this really how it's gonna end, huh...How quaint."

_**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-**_

"Allow me!"

Fearlessly, Xiang shoved his pole under Monokuma (...wow, did that come out wrong), and flipped him up into the air, whereupon he got tangled in the chandelier's crystals.

"Everyone, duck for cover!" Matthew cried out above the din, before I saw him notice the person right beneath said chandelier. "Look out-"

_**BTOOOOOM!**_

Shards of glass rained from the heavens, as the entirety of the candelabrum broke off its fixture and collapsed. The bulk of the steelware came crashing down onto Jackie-

Before Matthew tackled her out of the way, and into me.

_**CRAAAAASH!**_

The ringing in my ears took forever to stop, and I couldn't see anything than my hands, which I had instinctively brought to my face when the blast had occurred.

I don't plan on getting plastic surgery anytime soon, thank you very much.

"Hck!" I coughed the sawdust out of my system, before rubbing my eyes. That seemed to have the effect I would have rathered, because my eyesight started to clear up.

"Ashley! Matthew! Jackie!"

I heard our names being called, before the prone figure in front of me raised his hand. "We're fine! At least Jackie and I!"

"So am I!" I added in, and from the sounds of our voices, the others found us quickly

As they pulled us out of the rubble and helped us to our feet, Jackie turned to Matthew. "Tu m'a sauvé la vie? Merci..."

"I really hope that was a compliment."

"Close enough to one."

Dusting myself down, I turned to survey the others. Luckily, most of them were similarly unharmed, with only some people still checking their ears, presumably to see if their hearing was working.

"S-someone is so totally getting sued for negligence!" yelled JJ, in an attempt to sound brave, but it was clear he was as scared as the rest of us.

"**That wasn't negligence**!"

Out of nowhere, Monokuma reappeared, before giggling, "**It's what happens when you harm the headmaster! Does that make sense to everyone?**"

"_Merde_!" Lucille yelled, shocked, "Where ze hell did you come from?"

**"Whatever could you possibly mean?" **Monokuma twirled in place, **"I've always been here!" **

"No you weren't!" Eric rebutted.

**"Yes I was!" **

"No you weren't!"

**"Yes I was!" **

"No you weren't!"

In response, Monokuma flared out his claws. **"Bitch, don't make me cut you."**

"Whoa!" Eric ducked behind Xiang, which, in all honestly, was both a hilarious and slightly disturbing sight.

"_Psst, any idea where else to throw him?" _I heard Lucille whisper from behind me.

"_None." _It was Ava. "_Also, you're grabbing my arm too tight."_

"**As I was saying…" **Monokuma paused, and appeared to think. A lightbulb released itself from a hatch in his head and lit up with an audible '**ding!'**, before he turned to address us again.

"**Actually, why should I waste my breath on you bastards? I'll let your handbooks, or, shall I say, your Electro-IDs do the talking for me!"**

He reached behind him with his left hand, and pulled out a stack of what looked like mobile phones, before reaching behind him with his right, and bringing out a comically-oversized slingshot, which I would have had quite the laugh over had it not been faced at us.

Monokuma laughed, as he slammed the end of the slingshot into the ground, and pulled back its elastic, holstering the mobile phone-like devices. "**Think fast, chucklenuts!" **

In one swift motion, the sixteen...'Electro-IDs', I believe, were released, and flew towards us.

Now, I know what you're thinking, and yes, I may make it sound like it wasn't such a big deal, but that was because it happened so fast, none of us really had the time to feel shocked or surprised. The only thing we could do was catch. And either we caught it, or we didn't. It was a test of our reflexes.

"Look out!" "...!" "Kyah!" "Ouch!" "Whoops!" "Ack!" "Oof!"

And needless to say...not all of us passed.

I remember instinctively bringing my hands up to catch two of them, while the third that was barreling straight for my face was blocked by a gloved hand - belonging to Hideki, who had also gotten his own.

Xiang caught his effortlessly, and so did Ava. Maya snatched it out of the air, while Todd went one step further and caught it _between his feet._

Faen caught his in the frying pan he wielded, and I was astonished to see that even after impacting such a hard object, the Electro-ID appeared to be completely intact and unscathed. Conversely, another Electro-ID collided with a comparatively softer object, although…

"...Bollocks."

Eric keeled over, clutching his groin with his free hand. While he had caught his own Electro-ID, Tien had dodged hers, leading to the unfortunate accident. Tien looked half-guilty about it, but she was covering her face with her sleeve and shaking, so I assumed she was also holding in a laugh.

Johan and JJ were also hit, but they had the fortune to only be hit on the head. While Johan looked outraged, JJ had an incredibly deadpan look, as if this wasn't the first time he had the honour to be smacked in the face by a foreign object.

In more tamer accidents, Jackie, Lucille and Matthew had simply fumbled and failed to fully catch theirs, dropping them due to the speed they had impacted their hands.

"_Was zur Hölle_?! Monokuma, you _esel_, why would you send three of these at Ashley?!" Hideki demanded.

"**Well, Comrade Activist and Flatty McWashboard aren't here, so **_**someone**_ **had to catch for them-"**

"DON'T CALL ME COMRADE! And how is _she_ flat when I'm the one who's literally agender?!"

"Why does everyone judge me on my lack of boobs?!"

I turned around. In the commotion, Sasha and Nico had entered - the former leaning against the latter's shoulders as though she was about to collapse. Both had extremely annoyed looks on their faces.

Now that I mention it, that was the first time I'd ever seen Nico show anything other than a smile. And she looked _angry_.

Monokuma giggled. "**Exactly. You would have taken it as a compliment, comrade. I wanted insults**."

Sasha sighed. "If I ignore him, will he go away?"

"Or can we tear him to pieces?" Nico snarled.

Xiang sighed in response. "We tried both, sort of. The broken chandelier was the result."

Sasha cursed in a language I couldn't recognize (probably Russian or...Yiddish, was it?), before she sighed. "So, what did we miss, anyway?"

I tossed her her Electro-ID, which she caught in one hand despite most likely being concussed. Nico didn't fare nearly so well - distracted, she let her ID hit her-

Right in the chest.

"THAT DIDN'T EVEN HURT! AND I'M PISSED THAT IT DIDN'T!"

"**Right, now, if you turn on your Electro-IDs, you'll find the list of rules on one of the tabs under your main profile!"**

I flipped the device open, and tapped the touchscreen, which bore Hope's Peak's logo. Immediately, it flashed to life, before showing a picture of me, and my particulars.

**Name: Jung, Ashley Jubilee**

**Age: 17**

**Sex: Female**

**Height: 164 cm**

**Weight-**

...Well, I doubt any of this information will be leaked to the public, so, oh well.

**Weight: 48kg**

**Bust si-**

Uh-uh. I'm drawing the line there. Moving on.

**SHSL: K-Pop Idol**

**[Home] [Rules] [Map] [Call Monokuma]**

Ignoring the startled cries from Sasha and Johan (something about getting their gender wrong?), I tapped the Rules tab, which popped up into a bigger screen.

**[Rules]**

**#1: ****All violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly forbidden. Destruction of any surveillance cameras are illegal.**

**#2: "Night Time" is designated to be from 10pm to 7am. During "Night Time", there are places that will be out of bounds to students. The water supply will also be shut off.**

**#3: All students should be sleeping in the designated rooms provided. Anyone found sleeping anywhere else will be punished accordingly.**

**#4: You may investigate however you want, whenever you want. However, no locked doors may be broken into. All rooms, however, will be unlocked for investigation time.**

**#5: A culprit who kills a fellow student (or students) will "graduate", ****but only if they can convince the other students that they are not the culprit, ****and successfully pass the Class Trial****. If the culprit succeeds, the culprit will be accepted into Hope's Peak immediately, however, all other students will be punished. If the culprit is proven guilty, only they will be punished.**

**#6: There can only be a maximum of two people dead per trial, so as to prevent default winning by mass murder.**

**#7: A "Body Discovery Announcement" will be made after three students find a corpse, followed by the release of the "Monochrome File".**

**#8: The loaning and/or borrowing of ElectroIDs is strictly forbidden. Both parties will be punished if caught.**

**#9: You are free to attempt to escape at any time. Be forewarned that your only exit is down. Straight down.**

**#10: Rules are subject to be added at any time by Headmaster Monokuma.**

"**Oh. Did I, perhaps, forget to say? Upupupupupupupupupupupupu!" **Monokuma grinned ferally. "**Welcome to the Hope's Peak entrance exam, ya bastards! There's only one thing you have to do to pass: get away with murder!"**

_Entrance exam…? _

Eric was completely white - well, whiter than he normally was, anyway. "You bloody wanker! Are you seriously telling us to off each other just to get into Hope's Peak?"

His voice sounded one octave higher than it usually was.

"**Well, what else do you think I'd be telling you?" **Monokuma sniggered, "**Seriously, you people are supposed to be Super High School Level students, but your intelligence is bear-ly passable!"**

_To attend Hope's Peak, we have to get away- Ohcomeonnotthepunsagain- with murder…?_

"That's just about the most bullshit thing I've ever heard!" JJ complained, "What kind of legal aid bureau could have possibly approved such a lethal testing process?"

"**The same one that allowed us to kidnap you, duh!"**

"That's not answering my question!" He pointed an accusing finger at Monokuma. "I want evidence that you have any right to do this to us, and I want it now!"

"**Certainly! I'll just go get my-"**

In an instant, Monokuma had disappeared and reappeared directly in front of the Lawyer, brandishing his claws. "**WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND REST YOUR DAMN CASE?!"**

"Gyah!" JJ collapsed back, held up by Maya, who was right behind him. "H-Hey! Y-You can't be serious?! What about our families? How did you get them to agree to this?"

"Yeah!" Ava echoed, "My father would never agree to this!"

A similar round of agreements followed, causing Monokuma to sigh, before pulling out a megaphone from who-knows-where.

"**For the last time, ya bastards!" **Monokuma yelled into it, "**You're here because we're pitting sixteen of the brightest foreign students of Hope's Peak against each other to the death for my amusement! It wasn't legally approved with your parents or guardians or whoever the hell's in charge of you, so deal with it!"**

"...We?"

Jackie placed her hands on her hips, and stared icily at the bear. "What do you mean…'we'?"

"**Oooooopsie! I said too much!" **Monokuma shrugged, "**Eh, meh, schmeh, might as well. You don't think I'm the **_**only**_ **one in charge of this establishment, do you?"**

That was true...he had to have been programmed by someone, and I doubt he could have moved us here all by himself.

I shivered. The thought of Monokuma placing his paws on me was just...bizarre.

**"My boss is watching from the sidelines to make sure none of you pricks royally mess this up! She, or he, I should add, will be making sure your entrance exam proceeds as smoothly as butter!" **He giggled, **"Puhuhuhu, butter."**

Sasha breathed out. "Okay, now I'm sure."

"Sure of what, Sasha?" asked Xiang.

"You'd better not be jumping to conclusions." Matthew warned.

"I'm not," said Sasha. "My thesis is simple. Who else has called me 'Comrade'? Who else was involved with Hope's Peak? Who had the power to bring us here? _WHO HIT ME WITH A FIRE EXTINGUISHER?_"

"You don't think-" started Faen.

"Yes, I do!" She pointed at Monokuma and screamed, "Yukari Nishiyima, the Super High-School Level Pilot, is the one controlling Monokuma!"

Monokuma grinned sheepishly and waved a finger in her face. "**A cute thesis, but I can't tell you if you're right or not! That would be cheating! Perhaps you should...how do the kids say it? Check yourself before you wreck yourself? You should do that, Comrade Activist."**

Sasha looked taken aback. "He got the meme right...sit down, Sasha. He's trying to get a rise out of you." She turned to Monokuma. "Okay, I'll bite. But I'm onto you, Nishimiya."

She created a 'V' with her fingers and drew a line from her eyes to Monokuma. "I'm watching you."

**"Then come find me if you can! I'll be waiting for you at the cockpit if you can even find your way there!" **Calming down, Monokuma turned to the rest of us. **"Anyways, ya bastards, any final questions?"**

"One last one, then." Xiang stared at the Electro-ID, before speaking, "What does rule nine even mean?"

Monokuma smiled. "**I thought you'd never ask!**"

He whipped away the curtain, and we gasped as we saw the ground, or rather, _didn't_.

Instead of familiar ground, the surrounding zone was a literal sea of clouds. The morning sun shined from its position just above it, indicating that at least twelve hours had passed from our afternoon flight, and we were so high up that all we could see were the white masses. There was no telling where in the world we were above.

_But that must mean...we're on-_

"An airship?!" Todd yelped, echoing my thoughts. "Todd really doesn't like the look of this!"

"No way...No bloody way!" Eric gasped.

"**He's correct-a-mundo! Welcome to the Hope's Peak Commercial Despairship! We're flying at an altitude of forty thousand feet, and our current population?" **Monokuma pointed at us, "**YOU!"**

* * *

_**Act 1-1 FIN**_

_**16 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_*Soulja Boy plays in the background*_

_Sorry, couldn't help but make that reference. :3 ~ SD_

_Lime back here with the review replies._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Hmm, make Matthew less confident, then? I'll keep that in mind. This chapter he was fairly cautious, but also brave, so I'm not sure if that qualifies as confident, but in any case, I'll try to tone it down in the future if it'll help._

_Khronovision: Sasha is definitely a polarizing one. Also, Sasha X Fire Extinguisher is a canon (fanon? IDK) ship now. Xiang HAS been really quiet in the past few chapters. Hopefully you guys got to see a little more of him this chapter. He's a great character, he just hasn't shown up enough for everyone to know that. And Jackie is amazing! Just reading her profile makes me jealous tbh. Oni difficulty? What I wouldn't do to get on her level… _

_Also, thank you so much for all of the sprites! What you're doing is super nice and, although I can't speak to the others since I'm not their creator, Sasha looked amazing! (Now I can try, and fail, to sketch the moment when her head came in contact with her red, inanimate lover. Preserve it for posterity, the works.)_

_PowerPlayer: Murder O'Clock won't be for at least another chapter. At least. I'm not telling you exactly when it starts. That's cheating._

_Sasha and the fire extinguisher was SD's idea, I believe (yep, it was, thank me; #humblebrag ~SD), and it had me in stitches the entire time. I feel like she had it coming, though. And I'm glad that you liked the free-time. Yeah, Sasha does have a lot more to say than what she actually does say, and I'm glad that you guys can at least start to see that side of her. Hopefully she won't die before you can see the rest of it! (I know full well if she's going to die or not. But you guys don't, and I'm going to keep it that way.)_

So that's two times that people have said Xiang needs more attention. I'll be sure to keep that in mind in the next chapter. Of course, all of you can do your part by voting for him in the next free-time poll (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge).

_(It's SD again. Just gotta say, Maya is a creepily cool chick. We'll get to write more of her, and you guys to see more of her, if you know what to do and do your part. :3 ~SD)_

_BigBob: Hideki and Jackie, hmm? Interesting. Sasha X Fire Extinguisher is not only canon (fanon?), but also my OTP. And as for Ashley X Nico, well, to quote Parks and Rec, 'Anne and I are both tragically heterosexual.'_

_Hmm. We see a lot more of Matthew this chapter, so I hope you like him more. I mean, the dude did risk his life for Jackie._

_Sasha and Nico, hmm? Can't tell you whether or not you're right, but you've got solid reasoning. I can definitely see someone killing Sasha in anger, although right now, she's pretty much out of commission, what with that 'hickey' her new boyfriend gave her._

_Which, now that I think about it, would make her a sitting duck. Make of that what you will._

Hmm, that's fair. I hope she doesn't become annoying for you. If I may, what parts of her did you find annoying? (Other than the sleeping gas. There was a reason for that, and Sasha was the one on the receiving end simply because she was the one who we would get the most humor out of getting brained with a fire extinguisher. As for that reason? To be revealed, of course.) I'll let you read this chapter before casting any votes for you.

I mean, there's like...4, 5 tops reasonable people in a group of 16. I can see how Johan would look good by comparison.

And you can thank Arcana for writing the bear.

_LongTimeReader19: Thank you for the kind words! Hopefully this chapter answered some questions and created some more. _

_PSISomething: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your support!_

_Penumbro: Ah, everyone loves an attractive, overly polite butler. Faen X Ashley and Nico X Todd, huh? Both valid options...we'll just see how everything develops. _

_And by a Maizono situation, you mean Nico (or Sasha I guess, but Nico would be a much closer fit) dying? Well, I can't say for sure, but I'm definitely evil enough… To quote the guide for troubled birds, "I preen for Satan."_

_Yeah, someone offered you chocolate bunnies for Faen. Choice is up to you - I'm just the middleman here. _

_HeroinOfDarkness: Thanks so much. Yeah, Sasha getting knocked out was easily my favorite part. And I'm glad you liked the pillow fights! There may or may not be more where that came from._

_Sekrin- Lord of Monsterds: Tien, huh? I'll keep that in mind._

_And if you don't mind me asking, what would be shocking about Eric's death? I mean, just look at the guy...he's practically begging to get stabbed with the way he acts. He's got like, what, Lucille, Johan and Sasha, at LEAST, pissed at him._

_Whether or not that's a clue is open for interpretation._

_And now, Limeade's question of the chapter *theme song plays*. If you could choose one of the characters assuming a defensive position in the Atrium (Faen and his frying pan, Maya and her wooden sword, Eric and his dorky antique rapier, Xiang and his bō-staff, and Ava and her hockey stick) to fight, which one would it be? Which character would you want to be your ally in a zombie apocalypse? Why? Which ones would you choose if you weren't limited to those five?_

_And on a more serious and story-related note, SD's request of the chapter: Please PM to Limeade an extended wardrobe for your character. Basically, we would like three outfits in particular: a (more casual) everyday one, which is an alternate to the outfit your character is wearing right now; a swim outfit (unless your character swims in the...uh...skinny dips. Which would potentially kill Sasha); and a sleeping outfit. If you don't, or can't think of one, we'll create one for your character within reason, although we highly recommend you do send it in to prevent any accidents. Thank you. Cheers._

_Limenote (again): And remember to vote in the free-time poll on my profile!_


	6. Act 1-1 Bonus

_**Bonus Chapter 1: Super Smash Students**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_Okay, it's me, SD here on official non-chapter business. We'd get to the point, but first, Lime has a few awesome replies to, well, reply to (with my added interjections), so let's get to it first so that we won't have to take up the bulk of the next chapter with our replies again._

* * *

_HeroNoMore: Yes, Eric is in severe pain. And of course Monokuma is transphobic as heck. What did anyone expect?_

_I doubt Eric could seduce a brick, but he would definitely try. And all your zombie apocalypse choices are also good. _

_Sasha X Fire Extinguisher is my OTP. Nothing can extinguish the flames of their love. They need a shipping name. _

_CaptainQuackin: Thank you! Hideki was one of the characters I was sort of iffy on, so I'm happy that you think he's in character. _

_Official Lapis Lazuli: Todd and Johan are both pretty conspicuous, it's true. And I'll make sure to spotlight Ava and Xiang more. _

_And interesting choices. I must say, Todd is my fave too. He's just so ridiculous. _

_Is Sasha X Fire Extinguisher a meme yet? It better be. _

_LongTimeReader19: Thanks so much!_

_BigBob: All your points about Sasha are fair. I hope that she doesn't start to take over the story. Please tell me if you feel like she is. _

_You'd fight Maya, huh? *evil grin* You'll see._

_And I put in your votes. Cheers._

_PowerPlayer: Sasha acknowledges your pun with a sigh and a facepalm. _

_Maya, Ava, Eric, Xiang and Faen should form a team of superheroes. Probably not Big Hero 6 standards, but eh._

_Not only will there be Sasha X Fire Extinguisher fluff, but I will draw fanart of the pairing, and if this story reaches 150 reviews I will make it my tumblr icon. _

_Thanks so much! Yeah, I love Maya. She's super awesome!_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Aha, I see. I'll make sure to include more scenes similar to the chandelier scene. _

_Haha, don't worry. There's no way that we're gonna slow down. This story is super fun to write. _

_Khronovision: I don't really have anything to say to your choices that the main chapter won't. So. Uh._

_HeroinOfDarkness: Haha, yeah, Xiang needs more action. And Sasha wielding her red, cylindrical, significant other is going to be a plot-relevant thing later on, mark my words. You've put the image in my mind and there's no going back. _

* * *

_SD back here again. Other than that, we've also closed the FT polls. The top eight have been chosen, and will get their own FT segments in either the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Probably. For your reference, they are, in no particular order:_

_Jackie, Maya, Xiang, JJ, Nico, Todd, Ava, Lucille._

_We're currently doing up the first FTs, but it'll take some time. Don't worry, though we promise to be quick._

_So anyways, thanks to the positive feedback on our last question-of-the-day, we've decided to leave the following list for your general amusement as a bonus/omake chapter. It's all Lime's work, so take up any complaints and/or misgivings with them, not me._

* * *

**IF YOU TRIED TO FIGHT THESE STUDENTS:**

Ashley Jung

Who wins: Her

Ashley caught TWO Electro-IDs. Most people couldn't even catch one. Besides, she's a dancer. And dancers are hardcore as hell. Do you know how much she has to do to keep that flawless idol body? Do you? To top it off, she's got such a cute face. No one would even want to fight her to begin with.

Nico Birza

Who wins: Up to interpretation

Nico's about average in terms of strength and stamina, so who wins depends on the person fighting her. Unless you bring up her chest, in which case you're dead as hell. Still, why would you want to fight her anyhow? Might as well rock out to her jam.

Sasha Oryolov

Who wins: Her

Sasha might look and act like a bit of a pushover, but remember her talent. Activist. Not only can she rally an army against you, she's in constant danger so she probably knows Krav Maga or something (Limenote: I can confirm that Sasha does indeed know Krav Maga). That's not even starting on the fact that she's five and a half feet of pure Russian rage. Don't fight Sasha. She'll kick everyone's ass. She'll kick your ass. She'll kick your dog's ass. She'll kick her own ass.

Eric Andrews

Who wins: You

Look at this guy. He's a total pushover. There's literally no way that you could lose to this dude. He's an overconfident dork with a lame sword and everyone hates him. Fight Eric. Do it. Do it now.

Lucille DuCarde

Who wins: Her

This chick has to deal with thousands of adoring fanboys. If she can ward off an army of straight fans I'm sure she can deal with you.

Xiang Li

Who wins: You

Xiang's a soldier, but he's also an incredibly nice guy. He would never hurt you. He'd just stand there and let you punch him. The question is, why would you even WANT to fight him?

Ava Tremblay

Who wins: Her

In Canada they go hardcore. Ava kills moose with her bare hands. The cold never bothered her anyway. Besides, have you ever played ice hockey? It's brutal as hell. Blood bounces on ice and she knows that from experience. Do not, under any circumstances, fight Ava.

Hideki Kenta

Who wins: You, probably

While there is an argument to be made for surgery being the most hardcore branch of medicine, this dude has one eye. Get in his blind spot and he's done for. Not to mention, he's the only one saving Eric from Johan. Feel free to fight Hideki.

Faen Skylark

Who wins: No one

Faen would go down quickly. There's no way he'd want to hurt you. But think about it-what would fighting Faen accomplish? Why would you even want to? Is there a single positive thing about fighting this poor kid, you psycho? I think not.

JJ Jackson

Who wins: Him

He's like 6'3" and thoroughly tattooed. Plus he has to deal with dumb witnesses all the time. I'm pretty sure JJ would kick your ass.

Matthew Tanner

Who wins: You, most likely

Look at this nerd. Punch this nerd. Punch him in the face. Do it.

Todd Dunham

Who wins: Depends

Todd is like a monkey. This dude could jump circles around anyone on the planet. But with proper strategy, you could probably make him crash into something. It's a calculated risk about whether or not to fight Todd.

Johan Otto

Who wins: Him

Not only is this guy a super-buff rugby player, he has to deal with crowds of kids. Don't fight Johan. It will not end well for you.

Phoung Tien Lam

Who wins: You

She's a nerd. Fight nerds. But she's also a really nice and non-awkward nerd. So what you would gain from fighting her is really up to you.

Jackie Ressa

Who wins: You

Unless Jackie fooled someone else into fighting her, she probably wouldn't put up all that much of a fight. Plus she's fairly vain. I don't think anyone is going to stop you from fighting Jackie.

Maya Metl

Who wins: Her

DO NOT. UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. FIGHT MAYA.

Yukari

Who wins: Her

Eat shit, comrade.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hope you enjoyed that public service announcement. We'll see you back in time for the first exploration/second FT chapter. Cheers! ~ SD_

_Limenote: Also, would you guys be in favor of me making an AFOFD tumblr? It would have art (not just the official sprites, but my lame sketches as well), writing, bonus writing, you'd be able to ask the characters and authors questions, and so on and so forth. Lime would be the main mod, since they're the most experienced tumblr user. There will be a poll on their profile, so make sure to vote. _


	7. Act 1-2

_**Explorations and Free Time 2**_

* * *

Monokuma: **And with that said, I'm gonna leave you bastards to deal with your combined existential crisis and your change in format and whatnot, so cheerio, losers! I expect to see murder and death by the end of the day! Later!**

Monokuma: _**(*disappears behind the fountain*)**_

Ashley: …

Ashley: Well, that was…

Ashley: Weird.

Sasha: Yeah, no kidding! Now I know for sure that damned Pilot is behind all this crap!

Matthew: While I don't like jumping to conclusions, it _does _seem the most likely outcome.

Nico: B-But...But Yukari! She complimented me! We were friends!

Maya: Nico, don't you know? All compliments are just that: compliments. Words that carry no meaning and mean nothing in the end…

Jackie: Tch. As much as I don't like agreeing, she has a point there. Can't remember the last time I did zhat.

Hideki: I hate to interrupt this _wonderful_ conversation, but there is something I must attend to first - Sasha, how do you feel, right now?

Sasha: Fine. Why?

Hideki: That's good...In any case, I should probably check to see if you have a concussion or anything worse.

Sasha: Don't you _dare_.

Hideki: ...Please don't resist. I wouldn't want to injure you further.

Sasha: Whatever happened to the Hippocratic Oath?

Xiang: _(*sighs*)_ He's right, and not trying to harm you, Sasha. The Hippocratic Oath states that he can't hurt you.

Sasha: Bro, did you even hear my last statement? I know the hypocritical Oath.

Xiang: Sorry.

Hideki: I'm not going to hurt you, nor am I going to leave you alone until I am sure you are totally fine.

Sasha: I am perfectly fine!

Xiang: _(*sighs*)_ Hideki, will you need any help? Because I'll happily volunteer.

Hideki: Do you know any first-aid?

Xiang: No, sadly.

Faen: Perhaps I may be of assistance, Mr. Kenta. I know basic first-aid, as is required by all men of our standing.

Hideki: Splendid! Xiang, you make sure no one else gets hurt. Faen, did you happen to see if there was a medical room aboard this airship?

Faen: I glanced at the other locations on our map - on the Electro-ID. I assume the red cross should indicate that it is a nurse's office of some kind, although be forewarned that we can't be sure without visiting it first.

Hideki: That will have to do. Sasha, if you please?

Sasha: Chort vasmi! Pochyemu ti mne eto delaish? Suka!

Ashley: _I can tell that's rude without being able to understand Russian._

Xiang: Good luck, Sasha!

Hideki: ...Meanwhile, the rest of you should try exploring the airship. It would do much better if we were able to determine the logistics of our location as is.

Tien: We can handle it from here… I think.

Ava: Leave it to us! You will have my support!

Lucille: And you have my skill!

Todd: And Todd's axe!

Johan: You have an axe?!

Todd: Nah. Todd just wanted to say something relevant.

JJ: In any case, let's go. Split up and search for clues!

Matthew: Alright!

Maya: _(*mumbles under her breath*)_ So we're the meddling kids, huh? _(*leaves*)_

Ashley: I'll be with you guys in a while - I'll just familiarize myself with the map, first.

* * *

**= = Exploration Time! = =**

* * *

Ashley: _I think I'd better start investigating...Okay, let's see._

Ashley: _Right now, I'm in the Atrium. There's a hallway leading to our rooms, and another hallway leading to the rest of the airship, I presume…_

Ashley: _Everyone's left through that hallway. I should probably go join them._

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_** Dining Area - Ballroom **_

_**Storage Room**_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Casino and Bar **_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Selected Area: Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_A fairly opulent ballroom, complete with round tables, a buffet line, and another door leading to what I think is the kitchen. The ceiling has been painted with Leonardo Da Vinci's 'Last Supper'..._

_Of course, all the faces have been replaced by Monokuma heads. How quaint._

* * *

Ashley: _This place is very grand, if I say so myself._

Ashley: _Perhaps it was used as an actual commercial airship for passengers before it was repurposed?_

Ashley: _Looks like Nico's on her computer - probably working on 'Vroom Vroom in the Jet Bridge' again. On the other hand, Jackie is pacing around the room…_

Ashley: _I wonder why?_

Nico: You and me both.

Ashley: Huh?! How did you-

Nico: Talking out loud again, Ashie - you seem to be doing that really often, you know?

Ashley: O-Oh. So…

Nico: I'm not really working on it right now - not because I don't want to, but more because I can't. There doesn't appear to be any connection on board this airship, although I'm trying to reach a satellite uplink. No success, though.

Ashley: I see. Hmm...What do you think Jackie is pacing about for, anyhow?

Nico: Beats me. I wasn't with you guys when the chandelier came crashing down - maybe it has to do with that?

Ashley: _Oh. Then I think I know what's gotten Jackie in such a tizzy._

Ashley: I might have a clue.

Nico: Then by all means, go right ahead! I'm sure she'll at least respond to you better than to me.

Ashley: Alright then. See you around, Nico.

Nico: Ciao, Ashie!

Ashley: _I wonder...Do I still have them?_

Ashley: _Huh, I do!_

* * *

_**Obtained: Songpyeons!**_

_Goodness, I still have them on hand, well, in one of my modesty jeans' pockets - and so many of them, too! I guess I do always come prepared after all._

* * *

Ashley: _Strange...Hideki's eyepatch, Sasha's pen and Faen's handkerchief aren't here with them..._

Ashley: _Must have fallen out while we were being transported, I guess. That's a shame._

Ashley: _Okay, now, calmly approach Jackie. Let's not get her riled-_

Jackie: _Mademoiselle _Jung, you are in my way.

Ashley: E-Eep! How did you catch up to where I was standing so fast?

Jackie: The real question is why you walk so slow.

Ashley: _How do I talk to her without her getting even more pissed?_

Ashley: I'm-I'm sorry!

Jackie: …

Ashley: And you look really great today! Not that you don't all the time or anything!

Jackie: ...

Ashley: Is there something on your mind, though? You don't always seem so...flustered.

Jackie: ...

Jackie: Tch. I do suppose there is.

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Jackie?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Jackie: Do you ever have that feeling?

Ashley: What feeling?

Jackie: It's like, someone does something good for you, and you just want to...thank them?

Ashley: You mean gratitude? Yes, most people I know have that feeling.

Jackie: Well...How...Um, how do you express gratitude?

Ashley: ..._Huh?_

Ashley: I don't know. I guess at the least you'd thank someone, maybe give them a gift. Just show them you appreciate it.

Jackie: It?

Ashley: Them, I guess. How you appreciated them helping you.

Jackie: How does one thank another, then?

Ashley: ..._I'm sorry, what?_

Ashley: Well, you just, uh...

Ashley: _Oh my, she looks agitated._

Jackie: You are being the complete opposite of helpful as of this point in time, you know. I don't know why I stopped to give you the time of day.

Ashley: Look, I don't know. It's really hard to explain, but there's no one way to thank someone.

Jackie: _(*raises eyebrow*) _

Ashley: As long as you're sincere, your heart will speak for you.

Ashley: _That's a good idea for a song lyric, actually - although Jackie almost certainly doesn't care about that._

Jackie: Sincerity...What a cheap word for a cheap emotion.

Ashley: _...Hmm. It seems like I need to be a bit more blunt to get the point across._

Ashley: Have you considered just telling them 'thank you'?

Jackie: I have...Though not in a language he might have recognized.

Ashley: _He? Well, at least now I think I may have a solid idea of what she's so flustered about._

* * *

**==Select!==**

1\. Ashley Jung

2\. Johan Otto

3\. Maya Metl

4\. Hideki Kenta

5\. Sasha Oryolov

6\. JJ Jackson

7\. Lucille DuCarde

8\. Xiang Li

9\. Nicolette Birza

10\. Faen Skylark

11\. Jacqueline Ressa

**12\. Matthew Tanner**

13\. Ava Tremblay

14\. Eric Andrews

15\. Phuong Tien Lam

16\. Todd Dunham

Ashley: **I feel like it must be this person.**

* * *

Ashley: You know, you can just go up to him and say thanks. I'm sure Matthew would appreciate it.

Jackie: _Merde_! How did you- I mean..._merde_.

Ashley: Look, just tell him you appreciate him.

Jackie: But what if I thank him wrong? He saved me from being crushed under a tacky light fixture, and I'm afraid a simple thank-you can't possibly be enough!

Ashley: ...It's Matthew. I doubt there is any way that you could thank him and not have him be genuinely touched.

Jackie: ...

Jackie: Fair point.

Jackie: _Je m'excuse, _Ashley. I am simply not used to simple thank-yous in my line of work. A little bit is never enough.

Ashley: That's not true...It's the sweet, simple things in life which mean the most, after all.

Jackie: Mm...I suppose you're right. But I'm still unsure of how he would react...

Ashley: Just go for it!

Jackie: I...okay. I shall. But first, there's something I have to say.

Jackie: I've _already _thanked Matthew. And he was quite happy about it, just so you know.

Ashley: Huh?!

Jackie: Teehee, that look on your face! _Impressionant! _I was...how does the phrase go? Ah, _oui_, trolling with you.

Ashley: _Oh dear...What have I gotten myself into?_

Jackie: Ah, zhat was hilarious! And you fell for it bait, string and bob!

Ashley: You mean hook, line and sinker?

Jackie: The expression escapes me...In any case, _je suis désolée, __ma belle_. (Translation: I'm sorry, my dear.) I did not intend to toy with your feelings, but I needed to affirm that you were someone I could act as myself around.

Ashley: ...

Jackie: Ah, don't look too surprised. We models never show our true personality quite so easily, no? Would it not be scandalous if such an elegant beauty such as myself were to be quite so...Gauche?

Ashley: I suppose...I mean, I must preserve my image as an idol as well. It certainly wouldn't do if I were to set a bad role model for our fanbase-

Jackie: _Exacte! _But, I suppose I must thank you. I may not have needed your advice, but it certainly was helpful.

Ashley: I see. You're very much welcome, in that case.

Jackie: Then I suppose I shall exhibit my way of thanking someone. Here, _Mademoiselle_ Jung, are a pair of earrings from my latest collection - I know you will do them justice.

Ashley: A-Aah! These...These are very expensive! Are you sure you're willing to part with them?

Jackie: It's a paltry sum, zink nothing of it. In return, though…

Jackie: I must ask zhat you share a songpyeon. Like, now.

Ashley: Huh? How did you-

Jackie: I was watching you and ze Activist - Sasha, was it? - interact. I know you carry them around, and I would like something sweet to start the day better. If you please?

Ashley: Well, of course! I can't possibly turn you down. (*passes songpyeon*)

Jackie: _Merci beaucoup, _Ashley. May we endeavour to continue this friendship. I do verily like it this way.

Ashley: As to you, I guess.

Jackie: I suppose I shall take my leave. _Au revoir._

Ashley: _...And she just left, just like that._

Ashley: _To sit on a far table and glare daggers at me._

Ashley: _What an enigmatic unni..._

* * *

_**Shared: Songpyeons!**_

_Jackie seems to love them for some reason or another...But how do I know she's not pranking me this time? Oh dear._

_**Obtained: Earrings!**_

_A pair of earrings from the Ressa jewelry line. Ruby-inlaid and gold-encrusted, it might be worth even more than one year of my salary!_

_**Jacqueline 'Jackie' Ressa - Level 1!**_

_Jackie only lets her true personality show around the people she trusts. I appear to be one of them, but I'm not sure whether I should be honoured - or hoodwinked._

* * *

Nico: OH MY GOSH!

Ashley: W-Wah?! Nico, what's wrong?

Nico: EQUALS THREE PERCENT!

Ashley: Three per- huh?

Nico: MY BATTERY'S AT THREE PERCENT AND I'M FREAKING OUT AND I NEED MY CHARGER CAN'T TALK NOW ASHIE GOTTA RUN! (*runs off*)

Ashley: _There she goes too...She has an uncanny ability to excuse herself from a conversation…_

Ashley: _Guess I'll go check the kitchen now._

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Dining Area - Kitchen! [Tien, Johan]**_

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_** Dining Area - Kitchen **_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Selected Area: Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_A sparkling-clean kitchenette, complete with stove, deep-fryer, oven, sink, refrigerator, dishwasher...all your basic cooking needs. There also happens to be quite a decent selection of fruits and vegetables in the pantry, along with meat, cheese, bread-_

_(*stomach grumbles*) Oh dear. I have yet to eat breakfast, haven't I?_

* * *

Ashley: _(*sniff*) Mmm...Someone's cooking. And it smells divine._

Johan: Why thank you.

Ashley: Aloud again?

Tien: Yep. You must have had the habit from a fairly young age, if you are still caught unawares by your own nuances.

Ashley: It happens...Wait, um, you two can cook?

Johan: Well, duh. When you gotta take care of children, you ought to be able to know a few recipes. I just happen to know a lot more than most people - mostly because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Ashley: I see. So, Tien, I guess you know from food science, perhaps?

Tien: Apologies, but that is slightly inaccurate. I cooked as a hobby long before I ever got into the scientific realm, although I will say that my knowledge of both molecular gastronomy and kitchen chemistry has aided me greatly in my efforts.

Ashley: I...see.

Tien: Oh, do excuse me. (*giggle*) Where I work, everyone speaks like this, so I'm bound to let my grandiloquence affect me- ah, I mean, I tend to use more scientific and extravagant words in my daily speech. Just like you and your thinking-out-loud, it's become a habit.

Ashley: Oh, I- hey, it's not a habit, I just…

Ashley: _You know, she is right…_

Tien: I know I am. All of my conclusions have to be summarily logical, after all - I have a very good reputation to uphold, so naturally, they need to be.

Johan: Heh. I admire, but don't envy you. People like me listen to all manner of gibberish everyday, so I don't go around making sweeping statements. Being around little kids who still think the number 'sixty-nine' is funny will do it to you.

Tien: Fair enough. I don't suppose you'd like to try cooking together, would you?

Johan: Sure. I already thought we were gonna do so, which is why I got all these plates out.

Johan: Oh, right, sorry, Ashley, would you like to join us in making breakfast?

Ashley: Um...I'm afraid I have very little experience with actual cooking. I only know how to create desserts, mostly...

Ashley: I would rather like to watch you both, though. That, and I admit I'm a bit hungry, so I suppose I could help to taste-test your food?

Ashley: If you don't mind, of course.

Johan: Of course we don't. You might want to take a seat first, though - we aren't exactly professionals, so we might take some time.

Ashley: Sure! That's fine - not just anyone can be Chang Seok-ho.

Tien: Who?

Johan: I'm guessing the Korean equivalent of Gordon Ramsay.

Ashley: Who?

Johan: Nevermind.

* * *

_**Some time later...**_

* * *

Ashley: …

Tien: How's it taste?

Ashley: _Mashisoyo!_ Oops, I mean, delicious!

Tien: Not my proudest work, but I'm glad you like it!

Johan: She's talking about mine.

Tien: Huh? Hey, that was my casserole, and you know it!

Johan: Is not. Your plate is over there.

Tien: Is too!

Johan: Is not!

Tien: Is too!

Johan: Is-

Ashley: Guys! Let's not argue here.

Ashley: (*moves over and tastes the other casserole*)

Ashley: Both taste equally delicious! Don't worry about who's is who's, you both really cooked up something mouth-watering, so be proud of that!

Johan: …

Tien: ...

Johan: That made much more sense than it should have.

Tien: Johan...I apologize.

Johan: Me too. We shouldn't have such a petty squabble over such a small pair of...casseroles.

Ashley: …

Tien: Ashley. Did you just, um, finish both casseroles in the time we spent apologizing?

Ashley: (*swallows*) I'm sorry, they were both just too delicious and I was so hungry and-

Johan: Heh. We get it. You don't have to keep explaining.

Tien: I suppose this means we're ready to cook lunch for the rest of the experim - uh, students. Could you fetch them for us?

Ashley: Oh! Sure thing. I'll be sure to get everyone.

Johan: Alrighty then. Good luck.

Tien: See ya later.

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_** Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Selected Area: Storage Room**_

_A rather large stockroom, filled with boxes upon boxes of sealed and taped items, plus a random array of already-opened boxes filled with here-and-theres. There are pillows, blankets, buckets of paint...Quite an interesting selection._

* * *

Ava: What's that supposed to-oh, Jung.

Lucille: _Bonjour,_ Ashie!

Ashley: Hello. What's up?

Ava: ...Nothing much. Just talking.

Lucille: We are merely just exploring this expansive storage room, and enjoying each other's company. Mostly the latter.

Ava: Indeed..._Excusez-moi_, Lucille, there is something I must discuss with her, in private, if you please?

Lucille: _Oui, oui, _I don't mind. (*walks off*)

Ashley: So, Ava, penny for your thoughts, what's on your mind?

Ava: Well, it's a bit awkward for me to say. But here goes nothing.

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Ava?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Ava: You are aware of Lucille's... proclivities, are you not?

Ashley: I'm sorry, her what now?

Ava: Uh...Her orientation.

Ashley:... Again, her what now?

Ava: Don't make this hard for me. I think she's in...the l-word.

Ashley: ...Love?

Ava: No! She's in lesbians!

Ashley: Is there something wrong with that?

Ava: Well, I don't exactly love her back. But how am I supposed to tell her that?

Ashley: Um, the same way you told me, I suppose?

Ava: But what if she doesn't understand?

Ashley: Why wouldn't she?

Ava: I don't know. Love can be unreasonable sometimes. Besides, I like Xi-

Ava: ...Forget I said that last part. Now.

Ashley: _What's going on exactly? I need to delve deeper..._

* * *

**==Logic Dive!**==

_Does Ava reciprocate Lucille's feelings?_

Yes | Not exactly | **No**

_Why doesn't Ava reciprocate Lucille's feelings?_

**Ava is heterosexual | **She's scared of commitment | Lucille is not her type

_Then why does she sound so lovesick?_

She is questioning her sexuality | **She has a crush on someone else | **She is angsting

_Who does she have a crush on?_

**==Select!==**

1\. Ashley Jung

2\. Johan Otto

3\. Maya Metl

4\. Hideki Kenta

5\. Sasha Oryolov

6\. JJ Jackson

7\. Lucille DuCarde

**8\. Xiang Li**

9\. Nicolette Birza

10\. Faen Skylark

11\. Jacqueline Ressa

12\. Matthew Tanner

13\. Ava Tremblay

14\. Eric Andrews

15\. Phuong Tien Lam

16\. Todd Dunham

Ashley: **I can see the connection!**

* * *

Ashley: _...Oh. So it's one of those romances again._

Ashley: _I guess I'll approach it the same way. Now, how did I work it out last time?_

Ava: You're staring at me with that puzzled look again. And this time, I'm not sure I-

Ashley: Ava, you wouldn't happen to...like Xiang, would you?

Ava: _Mon dieu! _I mean, how did you-

Ashley: And thus, you can't reciprocate Lucille's feelings for you because you're...straight.

Ava: (*low whistle*) I'll give you credit for that. Unfortunately, that's true, and while I would very much like to clarify with her on that matter, I'm afraid of breaking her heart.

Ashley: I'm sure she'll be fine. One day isn't long enough to develop that close of a relationship. I'm sure she'll get over it.

Ava: I know. But romantic feelings or not aside, Lucille has been a good friend. I don't want to let her down in such a way…

Ashley: Tell you what. I'll go talk to her in the near future, and I'll help to diffuse the situation, okay?

Ava: That would be much appreciated, yes. Thank you.

Ava: ...Heh. I usually don't thank people this often.

Ashley: _Oh dear, not this again._

Ava: I can see the gears turning in your head, Jung, and I assure you, I don't thank my teammates because we already have an unspoken agreement of saving words for when they're really needed, not because I can't feel gratitude.

Ashley: _H-Huh?! How did she-_

Ava: We passed by the dining room on our way to the storeroom, and you two were very loud.

Ashley: Oh. Oops, my bad.

Ava: Don't worry. I am genuinely thankful to you for helping out. And considering I reserve that for very few people including my father, you should feel honoured.

Ashley: Your father?

Ava: Why, yes. He's the reason I'm a hockey player in the first place; he got me into the sport, after all. After Mum walked out on us before I could even remember her face, Dad and I had to be very close. He's a good man; poor athlete, but a good man nonetheless.

Ashley: I see. That's an oddly specific choice of words, if I say so myself.

Ava: It was meant to be. Dad wanted to be an all-star when he was younger, but he had chronic fatigue - he couldn't consistently put in the amount of effort everyone else could. So his hopes turned to me, and I'm glad they did.

Ashley: How so? I mean, most children don't like their parents living through them - I myself don't like it either...

Ava: Fair point. I'm just different that way - I yearn to make my father proud. And so I did - I am, after all, the Super High School Level Hockey Player for good reason.

Ava: Heh. Talking about my father like this, all of a sudden...I miss him a lot more, especially since we're in this stupid airship.

Ashley: Ah, uh, h-have faith. We will get out of here soon enough.

Ava: Hell yeah. First thing when I get out of here, I'm gonna give my old man a hug. He deserves it.

Ashley: That's sweet. Oh, and, um, speaking of sweets, would you like a songpyeon?

Ava: I suppose I don't mind. (*receives songpyeon*)

Ava: Hmm. (*chews*) Not half-bad. Did you make them yourself?

Ashley: Yeah, I did.

Ava: Figures. Thank you, in any case. I probably should just give something back, or otherwise I'll feel bad.

Ashley: Oh, um, it's alright, you don't have to-

Ava: I insist. Don't worry, it's nothing too special, just a little memorabilia from one of my better victories.

Ashley: _It's round, smooth and small, but what is- oh._

Ashley: _It's a hockey puck._

Ashley: Thank you.

Ava: Don't mention it. Seriously, don't, it's okay.

* * *

_**Shared: Songpyeons!**_

_Ava doesn't seem to have any strong reaction towards them. She does appear to like them, though._

_**Obtained: Miniature Hockey Puck!**_

_A collectible item - it's part of the merchandise to commemorate Ava's triumph at the Stanley Cup. It appears to be made of something like rubber._

_**Ava Tremblay - Level 1!**_

_Ava respects her father and became a superstar hockey player thanks to him. She yearns to make him proud, and achieves because of this dedication. Wish I could learn that..._

* * *

Ava: So, what did you come here for, anyways?

Ashley: Ah. Tien and Johan are cooking lunch for all of us, so they sent me to get everyone else to return to the dining room to eat.

Lucille: (*joins conversation*) Zhat is very considerate of them, no? We must not keep them waiting then. Shall we, Ava?

Ava: ...Sure. Let's go.

Lucille: _Au revoir, _Ashie! We'll see you back at the ballroom! (*both leave*)

Ashley: ...

Ashley: _I know Lucille means well, but I should really talk to her about Ava's situation._

Ashley: _But later, I guess. I should go find everyone else first._

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_** Medical Room **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Selected Area: Medical Room**_

_A pristine medical room, with drawers and shelves of bottles all around. There is a faint smell of what I think is antiseptic in the air..._

* * *

Hideki: So try to limit your physical activity- oh, Ashley, welcome.

Faen: Ah, Ms. Jung! A pleasure to see you here.

Sasha: Wassup, Ashie?

Ashley: Hey there, Hideki, Faen, Sasha. How is your head?

Sasha: Absolutely fine. (*glares at Hideki*)

Hideki: While she isn't concussed, I'm still trying to figure out exactly why she resisted the sleeping gas-

Sasha: I TOLD YOU I'M JUST THAT COOL!

Hideki: ...

Sasha: So what're you doing here, Ashie?

Ashley: _Wow. Talk about mood whiplash._

Ashley: Johan and Tien made lunch for us all, and sent me to get everyone back upstairs.

Hideki: Oh, I see. What did they cook?

Ashley: Casserole.

Sasha: Blech.

Faen: Is there something wrong with casserole?

Sasha: I'm vegetarian, kosher, and a picky eater on top of that. There are few foods I don't have a problem with. (*sighs*) I'll just ask for a plate of spaghetti or something.

Faen: Either way, we should get moving. It would be rude to keep such hospitable classmates waiting.

Faen: Would you mind if I carried you there? You do need to keep your exertions down, after all.

Sasha: Actually, yes, I would very much mind that. You heard Kenta - I'm not concussed. Now stop pretending that I'm some sort of helpless patient who can't walk on her own. Newsflash - I'm not! And - what day of the week is it?

Hideki: Uh...We flew off on a Thursday, so...it's Friday?

Ashley: _Oh dear me, not that song again._

Sasha: Great, now I have to find a candle to light. If you'll excuse me. (*glares at Faen*) (*turns to Ashley*) Shabbat Shalom, Ashie. You two can go fuck yourselves.

Sasha: (*leaves angrily*)

Ashley: Well, that was...a gross overreaction.

Faen: I just feel terrible for angering her like that.

Hideki: Don't worry. It isn't your fault. She is just probably tired and irritable. If what Sasha said is true, she really does need to sleep more.

Ashley: Either way, food is waiting. And Hideki, is it really a Friday?

Hideki: I wouldn't know that any better than you. I just told her that so she would be quiet. From what little I know about Jewish traditions, I'm pretty sure she's supposed to be peaceful today.

Faen: I still can't help feeling as though we somehow caused her misery…

Hideki: Cheer up. She's just bitchy. Anyways, I'll see you later, Ashley. I should probably check to make sure her reign of terror doesn't spread. Ciao. (*leaves*)

Faen: I shall be taking my leave too, Ms. Jung. Fare thee well. (*leaves*)

Ashley: _Alright then._

Ashley_: Hmm, where to next? (*walks out*)_

Ashley: _Huh? What's this door?_

Ashley: _(*checks map*) The symbol shows a mop and bucket...So maybe it's a cleaning room?_

Ashley: _Well, only one way to find out._

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Janitor's Closet!**_

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_** Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Selected Area: Janitor's Closet**_

_A small janitor's closet. Nothing much else to say about it._

* * *

Ashley: _Wow, this place is dusty._

Todd: Welcome to Todd's humble abode, Ashley!

Ashley: Aah!

Ashley: _Yeesh, he scared me._

Ashley: Todd, what are you doing here?

Todd: Todd's original room was too clean and the air was too fresh. Todd doesn't like that sort of environment, so voila! Todd is making this ja-nee-tor's closet his new home!

Ashley: Oh, I see… (*looks around*) Um, no offence, but isn't this, kind of, um, unbecoming?

Todd: Don't worry, Todd is used to this kinda gig. Todd's a circus performer, after all!

Ashley: But don't you think this is uncomfortable? I mean, the hotel rooms *are* really high-class...

Todd: Oh Ashley. Todd never liked staying in hotel rooms - Todd prefers the great outdoors of his childhood!

Ashley: Your childhood was spent outdoors?

Todd: Yep! Todd will share some part of the supremely magical epic of how he turned his rags to riches!

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Todd?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Todd: Todd's legend dates back to the twelfth century, thank you very much- wait, no, sorry, let Todd try that again.

Todd: Todd graduated top of his class in the Navy Seals, and has been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Qaeda, and- no wait, that's not right either.

Ashley: _I can't help but feel I've heard those stories before…._

Todd: Okay, okay, Todd remembers. Todd was an orphan growing up.

Ashley: O-Oh...Did you ever know your parents?

Todd: (*shakes head*) Whoever Todd's parents were, they probably weren't able to afford Todd. Iceland did not have very many rich people, after all. So they left Todd with a group of...Mini-strels?

Ashley: Do you mean 'minstrels'?

Todd: You say potato, Todd says tomato. So anyways, Todd became something like a surry-gate son to all of them, and it made them happy, so Todd was happy!

Ashley: That sounds great, if strangely unnerving…

Todd: Oh, don't worry too much. Todd had a really great childhood, prancing around in meadows and having some freaky stuff applied to his body that made Todd tingly all over!

Ashley: …

Ashley: _Um…_

Ashley: _That, just, um, I'm not sure how to respond to that._

Ashley: _It's far beyond my idea of normalcy already..._

Todd: What's naw-merle-see?

Ashley: Uh...nothing.

Ashley: So, how did you get into acrobatics?

Todd: Well, after Todd's body was done being tingly, there was this masky man who taught Todd to climb trees and stuff. He also stretched Todd's body to levels Todd didn't even want to believe!

Ashley: That's...cool.

Todd: So then Todd continued to do stuff until one day, some guy in a clownsuit or something came up and offered to purchase Todd. Since it would give them more money and make the other man happier, Todd gladly went with him!

Ashley: _That's just awful! Who would sell their surrogate son?_

Todd: Ah ah ah, Ashley. They didn't actually want to sell Todd. Todd let _himself_ be sold for the cash to improve their way of living - Todd considers it a fair trade and a thank-you gift to them for raising Todd all those years.

Todd: In any case, Todd then joined the circus!

Todd: …

Ashley: …

Todd: …

Ashley: Is that...it?

Todd: Yeah, Todd can't tell you everything, after all. Otherwise, he'd have nothing to tell you in future Free Times.

Ashley: _There he goes again...I wonder what he even means by Free Times?_

Todd: In any case, Todd wants to get on with the gift exchanging, pretty please!

Ashley: H-Huh?! How did you-

Todd: Todd sees _everything_…

Todd: So please play nice and give Todd some sweets please!

Ashley: U-Um, sure! Here, have some of my homemade songpyeons.

Todd: Thank you! (*grabs two*)

Todd: These are really delicious! Todd's only ever really eaten a bunch of salty things and all, so he loves his sweet things, and it's am-peri-fied even more!

Ashley: _I think he means amplified…_

Todd: Thanks a lot, Ashley. Here, you can take this from Todd!

Ashley: Oh, I think I recognize this design.

Todd: You probably do. It's the callsign of Cirque du Luna, Todd's pride and joy. Todd will bestow it on you.

Ashley: Thank you very much.

Todd: Aw, don't mention it, you're making Todd blush.

* * *

_**Shared: Songpyeons!**_

_Todd loves them - apparently, years upon years of eating salty food has made him appreciate and enjoy anything sweet._

_**Obtained: Keychain!**_

_A keychain, fashioned in the shape of a smiling crescent-moon - the symbol of Cirque du Luna, Todd's troupe. I think I have one of these at home as well, but the gesture is sweet._

_**Todd Dunham - Level 1!**_

_Todd is an orphan, and was raised by traveling minstrels most of his life, until he sold himself away to join a circus troupe. His acrobatic experience stems from some magical background...or perhaps, they just taught him advanced gymnastics._

* * *

Ashley: Anyways, Todd, we're having lunch at the Ballroom, and Tien and Johan are cooking.

Todd: Ooh, futbol teddy and glasses-girl are cooking? That should be good...Count Todd in!

Ashley: Well, I'll see you there, then. I'm just looking for everyone else, first.

Todd: Seeya then! (*leaves*)

Ashley: _Alright. Hmm, where to next?_

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_** Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Selected Area: Casino and Bar**_

_A lavish casino with a stocked bar in the back of it. The walls are painted with the Hope's Peak logo. There is also a massive roulette right in the middle, with...sixteen stands surrounding it._

_I wonder why?_

* * *

Matthew: Ergo. That is how you beat the house at Blackjack.

JJ: As a lawyer, I can't exactly condone it. But as one of your classmates, not bad, man, you could win all of us a pretty penny.

Matthew: Haha, yeah, I know- Oh, hi, Ashley!

JJ: Hello, um, Ashley, what brings you here?

Ashley: We're having lunch upstairs in the Ballroom, and I'm just calling out to everyone to come get some.

JJ: Oh. Okay, well, I'll get going, then. (*leaves*)

Matthew: Oh, and thank you for talking to Jackie, by the way. (*earnestly nods*) I'm really glad someone else finally likes me, so thank you for that.

Ashley: Ah, you're totally welcome!

Matthew: Thanks again. See you later. (*leaves*)

Ashley: _Well. That was significantly quicker than I'd expected._

Ashley_: Hmm, where to next?_

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_** Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Selected Area: Luxury Sitting Room**_

_A decadent sitting room, with just about everything in it gilded, plated, or otherwise polished to the point of being painful to look at for too long. There's also what appears to be a slot machine in the corner; odd, since I just came from the casino..._

* * *

Eric: OH COME ON NOT AGAIN.

Xiang: Doing it again and again isn't going to help, you know-

Eric: Shut it, I know what I'm doing- AH GODDAMNIT!

Ashley: Um...Wrong time?

Xiang: Oh, hello, Ashley. Not really - Eric just seems to get into the habit of amassing what appears to be dominatrix gear.

Eric: Don't remind me. It's all this stupid Monokuma Machine thingy's giving out!

Ashley: Monokuma Machine?

Xiang: Yes. Apparently, Monokuma thought it was a good idea to place a lucky-draw machine to entice us into a mindless obsession over getting some...items.

Eric: NOT ANOTHER ROSE WHIP AGAIN!

Xiang: ...So far, it seems to be working.

Ashley: I see. Um, Xiang, mind if I have a word?

Xiang: Shoot.

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Xiang?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Ashley: How...close are you with the other students on this airship?

Xiang: Interesting question...Well, I am friends with Sasha, and have gotten to know Hideki and Tien better, but otherwise, I'm just acquainted with everyone else. Why do you ask?

Ashley: Well...How do I phrase this?

Ashley: _There is no way to make this not-awkward. _

Ashley: Is there anyone else you're on good terms with?

Xiang: There is no one I completely dislike, if that's what you're asking.

Ashley: Not even Eric?

Xiang: I pity him more than I dislike him. He may be slightly obnoxious, but he's bearable.

Eric: OH BLOODY HELL!

Xiang: ...Most of the time.

Ashley: Hmm... Any girls you've got an eye on?

Xiang: Gender does not matter to me, but no, I can't say I do.

Ashley: Okay...So, what is your general opinion of Ava?

Xiang: Where are you going with this?

Ashley: Oh, nowhere. She was just the first person to come to mind.

Ashley: _Note to self, think up better excuses._

Xiang: Well, she's nice. A bit blunt, but otherwise, she's an amiable person.

Xiang: And what was that about excuses?

Ashley: _Eommaya_! I mean, uh…

Ashley: Tell me about yourself, Xiang.

Xiang: Okay...Well, what do you want to know?

Ashley: How did someone like you become the Super High School Level Soldier, anyhow?

Xiang: I may not have a soldier's mentality, but I posses their skill all the same.

Xiang: My father was a general of China, and a fairly good one, at that. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps, and be a one-man army, in a sense.

Ashley: _So both Ava and Xiang had fathers who wanted them to live through them...That's oddly comforting._

Xiang: From an early age, he pushed me through days upon days of training, very rarely ever giving me much time to rest. Looking back on it, most of his methods would probably not be considered very safe, actually. But I persevered, and won his approval, so here I am. Nothing more, nothing less.

Xiang: At least my sister didn't have to go through it, and for that, I am thankful.

Ashley: You have a sister? Do share.

Xiang: Sun is a year younger than me. She wants to be a chef, and I'm sure she'll be good as one. I just hope she's not worrying for my sake up here...

Ashley: We'll be fine, Xiang. Monokuma can't keep us here forever.

Xiang: I sure hope so.

Ashley: Either way, do you have any other interests?

Xiang: Painting, I would suppose. It's a nice way to escape from the horrors of war, especially since there isn't any violence involved.

Xiang: ...Except for that one guy who stabbed someone to death with a paintbrush, but I digress.

Ashley: That's unusually morbid...

Xiang: Apologies. Nothing but forgotten memories of stories long since told.

Ashley: I see...Would you like a songpyeon to take your mind of it?

Xiang: Excuse me, a what?

Ashley: They're small red bean cakes. I made them myself.

Xiang: I don't mind. Thank you. (*eats songpyeon*)

Xiang: Hmm. Tasty. I do prefer more substantial treats like cookies, but these will certainly do. Thank you, Ashley.

Ashley: You're welcome, Xiang.

Xiang: I'm afraid I don't have much to offer you in return...Well, except.

Xiang: I actually tried out the Monokuma machine first, before Eric.

Xiang: Of course, considering it was Monokuma who set the machine, I wouldn't be surprised if he tailored the gifts to each of us individually. As demonstrated, Eric is continually receiving...feminine products.

Eric: OH WHAT THE ABSOLUTE F-

Xiang: In any case, I received this, and while it can fit both males and females, I'm certain it would look better on you than on me.

Ashley: _Oh, a hairclip, huh? I see his point._

Ashley: Thank you very much!

Xiang: You're welcome.

* * *

_**Shared: Songpyeons!**_

_Xiang enjoys them, although he also prefers more hardened foodstuffs, like cookies._

_**Obtained: Kitten Hairclip!**_

_A prize from the Monokuma Machine. A hairclip in the shape of a little kitty cat._

_**Xiang Li - Level 1!**_

_Xiang was trained to be a soldier from young by his father, yet he is a pacifist...I wonder how he manages to balance both sides of the dichotomy? He also has a sister who aspires to be a chef._

* * *

Eric: Oh, I am _so_ fed up with this blasted junk. That's it, I'm out. (*storms out*)

Ashley: ...Well, I guess I might as well give it a try...Perhaps I'll be luckier.

Xiang: Don't say I didn't warn you…

* * *

_**Give Monokuma Machine a try?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

_**Spinning, Spinning...Do the Wakudoki, Do the Wakudoki, UPUPU!**_

_**Item get!**_

_**Obtained: Silver Ring!**_

_A ring made of very pure silver. There's a naturally-occurring pink tourmaline set into the back._

* * *

Ashley: A silver ring...Reminds me of Taeyang-oppa for some reason.

Xiang: Who's, uh…

Ashley: Nevermind. Anyways, we're having lunch in the ballroom, so, after I find the rest of our classmates, I'll join you upstairs?

Xiang: Sure. I guess I'll go get Eric too. See you later, Ashley. (*leaves*)

Ashley: _I think that's everyone…Wait, I know I'm forgetting someone._

Ashley: _Hmm…_

Ashley: _Ah, right. Maya._

Ashley: _But I didn't see her at all just now...So where would she be?_

Ashley: _Oh well, guess I'll have to find her._

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Mysterious Door!**_

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_** Mysterious Door**_

_**Selected Area: Mysterious Door**_

_Where exactly am I going? All I know is that I'm descending further into the airship..._

* * *

Ashley: _Huh, that's odd… There isn't any corresponding room on the map, but is that a door I se-_

Maya: It certainly is.

Ashley: Kyah! Where did you come from?!

Maya: What do you mean? I've always been here…

Maya: Watching…

Ashley: _It's official. Maya creeps me out._

Ashley:

* * *

[Home] [Rules] [Map] **[Call Monokuma]**

**Doo-da-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-u-pu-pu-pu-pu-pu!**

* * *

Maya: That's an annoying ringtone…

Monokuma: **Alright, which one of y'all bastards decided to call me here?**

Monokuma: **And make it snappy, I got a chandelier to fix and Sia ain't being helpful.**

Ashley: Um, Monokuma-

Monokuma: **That's **_**Mr. Monokuma**_ **to you!**

Ashley: Okay, Mr. Monokuma, where does that door lead to?

Monokuma: …

Monokuma: **Just oooooooone beary little moment.**

Ashley: _What's he gonna do?_

Monokuma: **Nyeeeeeeeeeeeh, Monokuma Slap!**

Monokuma: **(*pulls a roll of police tape out of nowhere and affixes it to the door*)**

Monokuma: **There you go! Much bear-ter!**

Ashley: …

Ashley: …_The police tape says, 'DO NOT ENTER!'. _

Maya: We can see that, captain obvious.

Monokuma: **In any case, you bastards really shouldn't enter that door. Even I don't remem-bear what's behind it, but if I forgot to mark it, I probably didn't want to.**

Maya: How mysterious...Surely you're tempting us to open it instead?

Monokuma: **At your own risk, upupupupupupu! And don't call me Shirley! I'm out!**

Ashley: ...Well, Maya, we're having lunch, would you-

Maya: Like to eat? Certainly...But this door remains intriguing.

Ashley: You know, Monokuma probably restricted our access to it for good reason. Let's not try to find out why.

Maya: Meh. Let's go, then. (*skulks off*)

Ashley: Hmm...This is all very confusing. What am I supposed to make of all this?

Ashley: _(*gurglegurglegrowl*)_

Ashley: …

Ashley: On second thought, let's just get some lunch first.

Ashley: Worrying about this can afford to wait.

* * *

_**Act 1-2 FIN**_

_**16 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_Okay, SD taking over the mic. We have a *lot* to go through and announce, so...yeah._

_First off, amazing props to Khronovision/DespairFrost for his awesome work on making AFoFD's character roster and sprites over at his DeviantArt page. We have a link to it in Lime's profile (limenote: it's in the 'my stories-a flight of fancy despair' section, next to the summary), and I suggest you check it out, because he's done excellent work of everyone's character. Give him all your support, ladies and gentlemen (and those who are neither), because he really deserves it._

_Secondly, our tumblr and AO3 are live! We will be posting the chapters minus commentary/review replies over on both sites, so in the event this site ever decides to implode (god forbid), you can still find this awesome story over yonder. Plus, the tumblr will occasionally feature other fanart, OOS (Out-Of-Story) Q&amp;A with the cast (no story-related spoilers and/or some specific questions, though), and much more in the coming months as such, so check us out! You can find links over, again, in Lime's profile._

_Thirdly, a big thank-you to everyone who's reading this story, but especially those of you who submitted a character. Unfortunately, me doing so can only mean one thing - next chapter, something big will go down._

_Which brings me to my last point: next chapter. Sadly, our active student roster will drop to fifteen in the very near future, but here's where SD's QOTC comes in: __**who**__? And for that matter, __**why**__? Be careful, though - my 'about' section in our tumblr should be enough warning to you all. We will address all shoehorned guesses next chapter, when the inevitable happens. There is a poll on Lime's profile, for ease of tallying votes. But feel free to explain your reasoning here._

_That's it from me. Have a nice week ahead, and look forward to the next chapter, I guess. Over to you, Lime, for the review replies. Cheers! - SD_

_Let'sTalkAboutMurder: I really appreciate that! Also, your penname is great and basically a summary of the Dangan Ronpa franchise as a whole so...yeah. Thank._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: We already have sprites thanks to Khrono, but you're welcome to show us your interpretations of the characters as well._

_Penumbro: You heard 'em. Faen's not getting sold. _

_Official Lapis Lazuli: Wouldn't you like to know? Upupupu~!_

_LongTimeReader19: Yes, but the ERB one was an accident. (Actually, I added that on purpose. :3 ~ SD)_

_HeroinOfDarkness: Well, I must say. I like Spitfire. You're getting a shoutout on the tumblr for that._

_Eric is absolutely hilarious. Just not in the way he'd want to be. And we did have a little more Eric and Xiang interaction this chapter._

_That's all from us. Thank you, and have a nice day. - Lime_


	8. Act 1-3

_**Act 1-3: Sixteen Little Murder Victims**_

* * *

Lunch passed rather quickly and uneventfully, aside from Tien giving everyone a short lecture about nutrition.

Oh, and Sasha moping over her completely plain vegetarian spaghetti, but at this point, her antics were becoming something of a running joke between the rest of us. I saw Eric pass what appeared to be a fistful of Euros under the table to Jackie beside me, who smirked.

Thinking nothing of it, I finished off my bowl of stew, and sighed happily. That really hit the spot. Pouring myself a glass of water from one of the pitchers on the table, I sipped my drink and listened in on the conversation that started.

"Okay, so, does anyone have anything to share?" Hideki piped up, "Any clue as to where we might be in the world and how we may have gotten here?

"Nothing on my end. I tried hacking into a satellite uplink and GPS us, but whoever built this airship was smart enough to mess with my computer's targeting system and-" Nico rambled on, as the rest of us chimed in with our own failed solutions.

"I tried to identify our whereabouts based on constellations, but the patterns didn't match anything I'd ever seen before," said Matthew.

Jackie dropped a pile of what I recognized were premium-quality handphones on the table. "No signal either."

"Did anyone attempt to ask Monokuma where we were?" JJ asked us all.

A twinge of annoyance masked Johan's face. "I- that is to say, Tien and I tried. He wouldn't tell us."

"Maybe I could have been investigating if _someone _didn't insist I needed medical attention," mumbled Sasha.

Hideki shot back, "It was for your own good."

"Plus, no internet." Nico concluded with a tone of finality.

In response, Sasha turned white. "Oh. I have to...leave."

She stepped out of the room and closed the door softly behind her. A moment later, a loud, anguished scream resounded. Sasha opened the door, returned her seat, and calmly said, "I'm fine."

"...So, we can't establish anything," Hideki sighed, and rubbed his good remaining eye, "Well, then, does anyone have any idea what to do now?"

"Todd thinks we should just wait it out. After all, that stupid bear can't influence Todd to kill anyone, nor can it influence any of you to kill the others, Todd hopes."

"While I agree with Todd that our best plan of action is to stall for time, and hope for some rescuers…" Ava muttered, "We should probably set some ground rules too. Make sure no one decides to get any smart ideas."

"_Oui_, and I suggest zhat the first idea be that students should travel around in pairs," Lucille proposed, "You know, for safety purposes."

Yeah...I really should get to talking to Lucille. Otherwise, Ava's life is going to get significantly more awkward.

"Okay," I agreed, "Well, then, Lucille, why don't you and I pair up for a while?"

Lucille paled, "W-well, I don't see why not."

Ava shot me a thankful look, before her face faded back into stone-cold seriousness.

"Xiang?" asked Sasha.

"Sure thing."

Throughout the room unlikely pairs - Hideki and Eric, Faen and Johan, Tien and Maya, Matthew and JJ, and so on and so forth began to form. It was somewhat strange to watch Nico link arms with Todd and go skipping around the room, but if they were happy, so were we.

"Well, shall we implement any other ideas?" Jackie, who had found herself with Ava, spoke up.

Before anyone else could respond, a certain monochromatic bear's voice echoed around the ballroom, probably through some hidden speakers.

"**Hey, all you bastards, get to the damn Atrium right now! Lest I start dealing out detention so early! Upupupupupupupupupupu!"**

Groaning, we got up. Seeing as there was no other option, we left our plates, finished or not, where they were, and proceeded back to where we knew Monokuma would be waiting for us.

As we stepped in, I noticed that the chandelier had, indeed, been reset. No longer was the chassis on the floor in a mangled heap of metal and glass - it had been restored to its perch above our heads, as if it had never fallen in the first place.

Tien asked the question hovering over everyone's heads. "How...did he get that fixed so quickly? It simply defies the laws of practicality!"

I nudged Nico, who was right beside me, "Did you see how Monokuma reinstalled the chandelier on your way back to get your charger?"

"No. I mean, when I got there, the chandelier was still in pieces on the ground…" she replied, still wide-eyed, "He must have fixed it while we were eating lunch."

"**Upupupupupupupupupupu! Indeed I did!"**

"Speak of the bloody devil." Eric muttered, as everyone's _favourite _black-and-white host showed up on the scene.

...That was an attempt at sarcasm.

"What do you want with us?" Ava began.

"**The same thing I wanted for the rest of my students!" **He twirled around in place, "**For you all to murder each other!"**

"Yeah. Like zhat's going to happen anytime soon." Jackie placed her arms at her hips. "You can't force any of us to start offing each other just because we want an express pass into Hope's Peak."

"Hear, hear." Xiang added, "The lives of our friends are worth much more than any scholarship in the world."

A chorus of agreement sounded from the rest of us, myself included. To this, Monokuma merely smirked, or, at least, performed the closest description of one that a robot could manage.

"**Upupupupupupupu! I expected that...I mean, my last class went three days without murder because I forgot, but hey, at least I'm doing this on the first day now! So I'm totes going to implement a motive for ya!"**

Silence fell across the room.

"Motive…?" JJ repeated hesitantly. "Um, but there needs to be a crime committed for a motive to be put in play-"

"**Yeah, no, shut your trap." **Monokuma interjected, cutting him off, "**We're playing by my rules now, buster, so I'm gonna give you all a reason to murder your friends!"**

"W-What?" asked Nico, clearly on the verge of tears, "_Another _reason, other than leaving?"

"**Well, yeah. I know your type - agree on peace beforehand, so that you can stall for time. It's futile, but even though your efforts always fail it's quite boring to watch you live in peace!**"

"Scheiße, how did he know?" Hideki swore under his breath.

"Clearly, someone's been reading some 1984," offered Sasha.

"So that's what's up with the security cameras…" mused Tien.

"You're not going to get away with this!" yelled JJ. "The authorities will find you, and stop you, and I will personally see to it you spend the rest of your short life in a maximum security prison!"

"**Prison...how quaint. Would be a step up from living with you losers! Too bad no one's coming to save you, upupupupu!**"

"You bastard! No one's above the law - not even you!" JJ pulled back his arm for a punch, but Faen stepped in to stop him.

"You saw what happened when Todd attacked him. Best not to die in a fit of anger." he cautioned.

JJ looked like he was about to argue some more, before he sighed. "You're right, Faen. I wasn't thinking straight."

"...So, that's all well and good, but what's the motive?" Maya, who had been silent throughout our complaints, piped up, "Whatever it is, you seem pretty confident that at least one of us will fall for it."

"**But where would all the fun of that be?**" his red, jagged eye glowed, "**Telling you all the motive when no one's gonna appreciate it is just so despairing!"**

"Just get to the damn point!" Sasha roared.

"**Well, Comrade, the damn point is..." **

Monokuma spread his arms open in a 'ta-da!' pose, "**I've **_**already **_**set the motive in play!"**

For a moment, all was silent again, before we all broke out into a choir of separate, yet similar enunciations of "Huuuuuuuuh?!"

"What do you mean, already in play?" Lucille was first to break out of our stupor.

"**Exactly what you think it means, you bimbo!" **he snickered, "**One or more of you already know just exactly what I mean!"**

Quickly, I scanned everyone's faces around the room. My eyes met Hideki's eye for a split-second, and I realized we were both checking for reactions. Moving on, I gave everyone a quick once-over, but my efforts were fruitless - no one else reacted with anything more than surprise, confusion, or attempting to discern others' reactions as well.

Whoever Monokuma was targeting, he clearly picked the right person.

"So what about the rest of us?" Johan asked.

"**Well, hope that you don't become your friends' next target!" **Monokuma guffawed, "**Well, I gotta go, so I'll leave you pricks to work it out yourself! Upupupupupupupupu!"**

And with that, he was gone.

"If anyone would like to speak up, now would be a good time." Xiang addressed us. "We promise not to judge you based on the motive Monokuma has given you, and will endeavour to maintain and uphold your protection and the safety of all others."

Everyone shifted slightly, but no one actually spoke.

"Todd thinks whoever it is, they should really share it now." Todd quipped, "Todd doesn't want the rest of us to live in paranoia..."

"Come on! Which one of you is it? Huh?" JJ began yelling.

"JJ, please calm d-"

"No! I will not calm down, Matthew! This is life or death, and it's important we figure out who's behind this so that we can maximize the number of survivors."

"Well, duh, it's Yukari Nishiyima, didn't I tell you guys?!" Sasha hollered, already annoyed - likely at how quickly our situation was falling to pieces.

"Well, then, how do you propose we catch her?" Hideki crossed his arms, "Because unless we can traverse this airship in its entirety, I highly doubt we can do so, let alone find her first."

"Monokuma said that the culprit was in the cockpit - so that's where we've got to go." said Sasha.

"Yes, but how are supposed to get there?" asked Faen.

"I-I can't answer that," muttered Sasha, staring at the floor. "God damn him - he's given us the key, but hidden the door. He's just getting our hopes up so that it hurts more when we fall into despair."

"I won't let any of you fall into despair," muttered Hideki. "I swear to God, no one's going to die on my watch."

"Agreed," said JJ.

"I-Isn't there something we're ignoring?" asked Matthew.

Xiang turned to him. "Yes, what is it?"

"W-well, it's getting fairly dark outside, so I dunno when nighttime is, but I would guess, uh, soon?"

I glanced outside, and to my amazement, the sky had indeed turned dark.

_But we only just ate lunch a few hours ago..._

"Well, that's a clue if I've ever seen any," Nico pointed out, "We must be somewhere in winter, otherwise the sky wouldn't get dark so soon. Trust me, it's in one of my song lyrics-"

"Wait, what month is it?" Eric cut in.

_Well, of course it's..._

_It's..._

Beat.

…

"It was June when we left," offered Sasha, "Meaning we must have crossed to the southern hemisphere."

"The constellations aren't anything in the southern hemisphere, though...in fact, they're nothing like any constellations I've ever seen or read about," offered Matthew.

"Curiouser and curiouser," muttered Todd, "In any case, Todd's not exactly feeling hungry...So what do we do now?"

"Well, if what ze ElectroID says is true, water shall be closed off at ten o'clock." Jackie explained, checking it as she spoke, "Shall we return to our rooms and wash up for ze time being? I don't know about you all, but I need at least an hour ev'ryday to keep myself looking glamorous."

"Fair enough," said Sasha, "You do that - I'll keep exploring the airship."

"Me too," Hideki nodded, "Everyone, feel free to explore the airship or retire to your own rooms. Please stay out of trouble, and if you see anyone acting suspiciously, so not hesitate to call for the rest of us."

In response to that, Maya simply just walked off, probably back to her own stateroom. "I hope mine has a bathtub."

Seeing that I still had a lot of drive left in me, I shrugged, "Guess I'll join you, Hideki."

* * *

Unfortunately, our search was fruitless. There were no hidden doors nor passageways or extra-large vents to be found, so we ended up gathering outside the door Maya came across earlier: the one with the comically oversized "DO NOT ENTER" police tape slapped onto it.

"...Any volunteers?" Eric asked uncertainly.

"I'd suggest against it, but if you want to die you can go right ahead. I'm not gonna stop you," said Sasha.

"Todd volunteers as tribute!"

"No. Todd, don't. No one's going to do something stupid and get themselves killed on my watch." Hideki stated.

"He's right. It's a dumb idea. I was just joking. I don't actually want anyone to die. Not even Eric."

"I'm not much a fan of your sense of humor, luv," muttered Eric, before a fist caught him across the face.

"On second thought, perhaps I wouldn't mind."

"I suppose that means we are unable to go any further." Faen admitted. "In that case, shall we return? It does appear to be getting rather late, after all."

"Fair enough." JJ harrumphed, "Everyone, let's go back."

The return to our staterooms was eerily silent, except for Eric's grumbles about how Sasha had ruined his immaculate nose.

"Don't call me 'luv' ever again," was her only reply.

The same thought was probably on everyone's mind, though: Monokuma had picked at least one of us to present an incentive to kill, and no one knew who, or how many there were. It was unsettling, to say the least.

Since our rooms were the closest to the front of the hallway, directly opposite each other, Hideki and I bade goodbye to the others, and entered them first. Immediately, I went for the bed - well, if you were going to live the rest of your near-future life in a constant state of fear and despair, you might as well enjoy the little things.

I tried to let my mind drift off into sleep, but a nagging thought in the back of my mind kept telling me I had forgotten to do something. It was then I had my epiphany.

_I haven't taken a shower yet._

Quickly, I undressed, before rushing into the shower, turning on the water and lathering up my hair. The shampoo wasn't incredibly good quality, but it was at least decent.

I turned to wash the shampoo out of my hair. Strands of hair began drooping onto my face as I brushed my fingers through it, before-

The water shut off abruptly.

"**The time is now ten o'clock! Night Time is now in effect! Please return to your rooms and go to bed! Also, the water supply is now cut off!"**

Monokuma's voice projected from somewhere in my room, before shutting himself off, but at that point, I was beyond annoyed to care exactly where.

If I didn't get the shampoo out of my hair in time, it would turn it super-oily, and while I don't know about the rest of my classmates, I don't think I'd be able to show my face around them anymore…

And if it ever got leaked to the press- No, no time to panic.

_Come on, think, where would there be any water..._

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_** Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Door**_

_**Selected Area: Dining Area - Ballroom**_

Ashley: **I can see the connection!**

* * *

We never did clear those dinner plates, did we? In that case, there should still be some pitchers of water left on the tables.

Hopefully, those would be enough, but I guessed I would have to make do.

Stepping out of the shower, towel wrapped around both my hair and body, I went to the closet and opened the door for the first time - only to find the clothing I had packed for the long trip ahead, all hung up neatly.

Well, I guess they have good room service? Maybe? I didn't have the time to think straight.

Pulling on some new undergarments and a pair of my favourite pajamas, emblazoned with 'Big Bang' and their five-member silhouettes, I kept the towel around my hair as I left the safety of my room.

I was well aware that I was putting myself in danger, but I have skewed priorities. If I was really going to die, I was going to die looking good.

The tabloids would have a field day.

Carefully, I edged along the winding hallways, until I reached the Atrium. Turning into the next set of hallways, I carefully followed the map until I was just outside the ballroom.

I opened the door and walked inside. Tien and Johan, who were still cleaning dishes, nodded hello.

"Hey, guys, can I borrow a few pitchers of water?"

Tien gestured towards them. "Go right ahead. Assuming it has something to do with your hair, as evidenced by the towel, just remember to return the empty pitchers when you're done."

As I left the ballroom, I started to make my way back when I heard something faint in the distance.

"_Whoo...ooooooooooooo…oooo...ooooooooooooooo...oooooooooooo…"_

It sounded like the rushing of air, and it was coming from the opposite direction of the Atrium.

Shivering slightly, I hurried my pace, and in no time at all, I was back in the comfort of my warm room. Letting down the towel and undressing for the second time, I poured the first pitcher over my head, before I realized in that split-second, exactly why that was a colossally bad idea.

The water was _cold_.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed, as the freezing fluid washed over the pores of my hair and the rest of my body. But I couldn't afford to stop here, and it was better to get it over with quickly, so, with quivering hands, I picked up the next pitcher.

Minutes later, I was deep within the warm comforter and blanket of my bed, trying to bring my body temperature back up to its bare minimum. But at least my hair's clean.

Turning the lamp lights off, I lay my head on the pillows, and closed my eyes. Sleep didn't come so easily, but it came alright.

* * *

"**Goooooooooood morning, students! It's seven in the morning, so get ready to greet another beeeeeautiful day! But seriously, get your asses up, you bastards!"**

...Tell me we _really_ won't have to wake up to that every morning. Please, tell me we-

"**And because someone isn't being very accepting, I'm going to make this morning announcement permanent!"**

OH COME ON, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS OUT LOUD.

...Sorry. I get really cranky in the morning sometimes.

My eyes cracked open. It was still dark in my room, but that made sense since there weren't any windows to the outside.

Flipping on the lights, I got off the bed, and stretched. My joints popped back into place with a satisfying 'crack', and I sighed in relief.

That was an actually peaceful sleep until Monokuma woke me up, in contrast to yesterday's nightmare...brr.

Since my dress and jeans from yesterday were still in good condition, I changed back into them. I guess today was any good a day as ever to dress up, so I forwent my usual pair of earrings for Jackie's gifts.

Which, I might say, actually looked better...Still, I felt kinda bad, because these things must have cost a fortune, even by her standards.

After a quick reinforcement of my dental hygiene, I headed out. The hallway was empty, so I went to the Ballroom; partly because we agreed on it being our designated meeting place in lieu of the Atrium, and partly because it was where I assumed breakfast was being served.

Stepping into the Ballroom, I was greeted by a wave of hands from the people sitting there, who, was basically everyone. Looks like I was the last to arrive.

Some of the people had yet to even change out of their pajamas. Tien was wearing a green T-shirt with what looked like manga panels on it and grey sweatpants, Sasha had neglected to put on her coat or sweater, and Nico was wearing a plain pair of pajamas and a comfortable-looking mpair of slippers.

Oddly enough, instead of the usually cheerful air that permeated the surroundings wherever we were, there was something different about the atmosphere. It seemed...

Almost apprehensive.

I sat down, and Nico promptly glomped me. "Good morning, Ashley! It's good to see you're safe and sound…"

"What do you mean?" I responded, perplexed by her choice of words, "I would have thought the annoyed yelling from my room would have clued you in."

"Rooms are almost entirely soundproof. The only person who could have heard you scream was Todd, and he doesn't...sleep in...his...room." Her speech slowed to a halt.

It was then I realized why she had done so. And judging by the expressions on the others' faces, they had all come to same conclusion.

I blanched, "Did something happen last night to...Todd?"

Nico turned to me, worry evident in her eyes. "He disappeared last night, without any indication. We have no idea where he is."

"Tien tells me you were out last night - did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Matthew asked warily.

"N-No…" I mentally screened through the recollection of last night's events, "Nothing out of the ordinary, I swear!"

"Well, then, we're back to square one!" JJ cursed, "Nobody knows what the hell has happened to the Acrobat!"

"**Perhaps **_**I**_ **may be of assistance?"**

Sasha growled. "Nishiyima."

**"I can't confirm or deny that claim, upupupu,"** giggled Monokuma, **"But I can tell you what happened to the kid."**

"Then get to the point." Maya scoffed, "What happened?"

The question didn't even have to be answered. After all, only one possible thing could have happened in such an environment as ours.

_No...It can't be..._

"**That's bear-y simple…" **Monokuma grinned. "**He's dead. And the kicker? I'll bet one of you did him in!"**

* * *

…

"_Hey, get back here!"_

…

"_Todd has decided! Todd won't play by your rules!"_

_..._

"_Wait, what the-?"_

…

"_No, no, no, no, no, nononononononononononoonnononononononononononononono-"_

…

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"_

…

…

…

* * *

_**Act 1-3 FIN**_

_**15 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_So...Yeah. Apologies to Emosewa-13. We did like Todd, but I guess it was his time._

_...Or was it? - SD_

_*X-Files theme plays* - Lime_

_In any case, we still have another FT to go next chapter, so don't worry too much. We won't be showcasing the possible grizzly remains for quite some time, so relax. Next up on the reservations, JJ, Lucille, Maya, and Nico, not necessarily in that order, so we'll be back sooner or later with it. Now, over to Lime with the review replies._

_No, wait, actually, I'll take one of them first._

_Fictioncritic: Well, we don't have to get you started on Sasha - if the rest of your review is of any indication, there really isn't much to get you started on. In all seriousness, though, you might want to check yourself before you wreck yourself - if you can explain to us why Ashley's a Mary Sue (and take it up with her submitter), why Nico's annoying (and I take solid offense to this one in particular), and/or why being weird is a bad thing for Todd (who was meant to be the epitome of weirdness in the first place), maybe we'd start caring._

_Phew. Glad that's out of my system. In any case, over to Lime for the rest of the much more awesome review replies. Cheers. - SD_

_PowerPlayer: Glad you enjoyed it! I don't actually have much experience with FTs, but that's what I have SD as my workhorse for. (Sadly, that is true, and I don't even get minimum wage. ;-; Just kidding. ~SD)_

_Jackie is a very enigmatic character, we won't deny it. And perhaps she was pacing for a different reason and just came up with the excuse of Matthew on the spot? *gasps* But in any case, you'll have to dig deeper to find out._

_All characters are only human, after all - Ava knows Lucille means no harm, and so does Ashley. It's easy enough to resolve it in a more benign way that to freak out over it, as shown. And I think I'd call it… Yeah, I got nothing else either, let's roll with HockeyStaff for the time being. _

_Well. Guess you were right on the money - or were you? But seriously, Todd is too angelic for this sinful game, so we had to get rid of his hope early, lest he infect the others..._

_Xiang is a nice guy, no doubt. We'd go into him more, but, well, *smirks*._

_And yeah, we *love* Maya. Have you seen her design on DeviantArt? It's totes awesome._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Feel free to do anything sprite-related at any time-who am I to decline fanart?_

_LongTimeReader19: Thankie :)_

_AnonForAReason: Well, Sasha _was _meant to be mildly obnoxious. And I don't think you're the only one to dislike her by any means. _

_As for Nico's stage name, SD isn't a PJO fan. He chose the name because of the meaning. Nico of the Angels. But yeah, Nico di Angelo's also the name of a PJO character. (Sides, it'd work well both as a stage name and an actual name. ~SD)_

_Official Lapis Lazuli: Upupupu...how wrong you were. _

_HeroinOfDarkness: Haha, yeah. First-act love triangle - you'd think it's bad idea, but it worked out fairly well. _

_And gosh darn, Hothead is even better. _

_Khronovision: Upupupupu...you'll see. _

_Fictioncritic: Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Could you elaborate on how Nico is annoying, Ashley is a Sue, and why you dislike Sasha? I'm not trying to be condescending - I genuinely want to know how to improve the story. _

_Although, Todd being weird is the whole point of his character. _

_(And for the record, I don't approve of SD's approach - I try to be as nice as possible, especially in response to criticism. However, I would really appreciate it if you were to elaborate on your criticism. Khronovision (Ashley's creator) and SD (Nico's creator), as well as me, have their PMs open. If you want to go in-depth, feel free to PM any or all of us to voice your complaints. I know I at least will be very happy to listen...although I'd watch myself around SD if I were you. You got him in one of his rare snarky moods.)_

_(Besides, someone's gotta call you out. I take genuine offense at any character, mine or not, being insulted for their characteristics, so you'll want to make it clear. It's a necessary evil. ~ SD)_

_(I'm sorry about this, anon. I hope you have a great day, assuming you're even reading this. Either way thanks for the feedback, as...limited as the scope of it was. -Lime)_

_That's pretty much it for the day. Ciao._

_(once again, I'm sorry. I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter regardless. -Lime)_


	9. Act 1-4

_**Act 1-4: Investigations and Free Time 3**_

* * *

Nico: N-No! That can't be! We wouldn't turn on each other!

Lucille: _Oui_! I refuse to believe any of us killed poor Todd!

Monokuma: **You'd better believe it, you bastards! But since I can't tell you everything, why don't you guys just go, I dunno, investigate or some crap?**

Eric: Investigate?

Monokuma: **Yeah, dumbass. Investigate.**

Monokuma: **What, you think just because the Acrobat went bye-bye, everything just becomes sunshine and rainbows?**

Hideki: ...It's not over?

Monokuma: **Upupupupupupupupupu! We haven't even gotten to the best part!**

Faen: Somehow, I fear for whatever your interpretation of 'the best part' is supposed to refer to.

Maya: Don't we all?

Monokuma: **In any case, it's time for you idiots to do some exploring! If you happen to find anything of importance or of note, your Electro-ID has a convenient little...camera.**

Monokuma: **Well, oopsie-daisie! I forgot to tack in that little app into your handbooks.**

Monokuma: **Okay, just gimme a second here, no hurry, I'm bear-y it'll be-**

* * *

_***bzzt-bzzt* U-pu-pu-pu-pu-pupu! *bzzt-bzzt***_

[Home] [Rules] [Map] [Call Monokuma] **NEW! [Camera] NEW!**

* * *

Ashley: _The Electro-ID has a new function added to its menu. Feeling around the back of it has revealed a slot pushed to the side, presumably for the camera lens-_

Ashley: _Wait, how am I still staying so clinical and detached?! Todd's gone, and one of these people are responsible!_

Ava: Hold your horses, Ashley. We still can't prove that it was one of us that killed him.

JJ: Yeah! I mean, Todd _was_ sleeping in the Janitor's Room - that is in direct violation of the third rule in our Electro-ID. So what's to say _Monokuma _didn't punish Todd?

Matthew: Hey, that makes sense! So, Monokuma, got anything to say to that?

Monokuma: **Oh, **_**I **_**didn't punish him. I can only inflict punishment onto the students who actually fall asleep outside of their staterooms, so I couldn't have possibly punished Todd!**

Jackie: I smell something fishy here...How can we be so sure you aren't lying to us?

Monokuma: **I'm offended that you think so low of your darling headmaster! Why would I lie to you?**

Johan: I can think of a dozen reasons why.

Monokuma: **Pooh, fine, you cheap bastards!**

* * *

**[Rules]**

**#1: ****All violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly forbidden. Destruction of any surveillance cameras are illegal.**

**#2: "Night Time" is designated to be from 10pm to 7am. During "Night Time", there are places that will be out of bounds to students. The water supply will also be shut off.**

**#3: All students should be sleeping in the designated rooms provided. Anyone found sleeping anywhere else will be punished accordingly.**

**#4: You may investigate however you want, whenever you want. However, no locked doors may be broken into. All rooms, however, will be unlocked for investigation time.**

**#5: A culprit who kills a fellow student (or students) will "graduate", ****but only if they can convince the other students that they are not the culprit, ****and successfully pass the Class Trial****. If the culprit succeeds, the culprit will be accepted into Hope's Peak immediately, however, all other students will be punished. If the culprit is proven guilty, only they will be punished.**

**#6: There can only be a maximum of two people dead per trial, so as to prevent default winning by mass murder.**

**#7: A "Body Discovery Announcement" will be made after three students find a corpse, followed by the release of the "Monochrome File".**

**#8: The loaning and/or borrowing of ElectroIDs is strictly forbidden. Both parties will be punished if caught.**

**#9: You are free to attempt to escape at any time. Be forewarned that your only exit is down. Straight down.**

**NEW! [#10: Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed to tell lies.] NEW!**

**#11: Rules are subject to be added at any time by Headmaster Monokuma.**

* * *

Monokuma: **There, you happy now?**

Tien: ...Repeat your last few factual statements. Immediately.

Xiang: Where are trying to go with this?

Tien: You'll see.

Monokuma: '**Oh, **_**I **_**didn't punish him. I can only inflict punishment onto the students who actually fall asleep outside of their staterooms, so I couldn't have possibly punished Todd!' Now what were you trying to achieve with that, beyond wasting my time?!**

Tien: And?

Monokuma: **Whadaya mean, 'and'?!**

Maya: There was another statement you declared rather matter-of-factly to us. Care to repeat that one, Monokuma?

Monokuma: **Oh for the love of- Todd is no longer among you, and I'm willing to bet one of you bastards did him in! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!**

Monokuma: **Any more smartass statements you people want to bring up? If not, I'm leaving, cos I ain't in charge of whatever shit you pull anymore! Upupu, Monokuma, out!**

Monokuma: **(*disappears into the kitchen*)**

Ashley: …

Ashley: _I can't shake the feeling that something seems suspiciously wrong here…_

Eric: Perfect. Absolutely bloody perfect. One of us is a dodgy traitor, and we're all gormless to whoever the hell it is.

Sasha: I'd like to see you do something about it, you-

Xiang: Let us make finding Todd's body our top priority. There may be some clue as to what transpired yesterday night that led to his death.

Johan: Hear hear. I say-

JJ: Hold it!

JJ: I can't rest while the murderer still walks amongst us. I would like to request that I hold a one-on-one polygraph session with each and every one of you to ensure your innocence!

Sasha: You do know those are highly inaccurate, right?

JJ: They're the best we've got.

Faen: I d-don't suppose we would mind…

JJ: As your name is first in alphabetical order, Ashley, would you kindly follow me to the kitchen?

Ashley: Am I really first?

JJ: ...I'm doing this by given name, Ashley.

Ashley: ...Oh.

JJ: I'll expect to see the rest of you later.

Hideki: Fine. Let's just, uh, do something productive.

Matthew: Xiang is right - let's not waste any more time.

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_** Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Door**_

_**Selected Area: Dining Area - Kitchen**_

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with JJ?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

JJ: You were out late last night, is that correct?

Ashley: Yes, although-

JJ: Did you see, hear or do anything suspicious?

Ashley: What, no, I-

JJ: You got to have seen something, anything at all! I can't believe there's nothing to-

Ashley: JJ, you've got it all wrong! I only ever went as far as this ballroom and kitchen when I went to get water!

Ashley: Beyond that, I really, honest-to-goodness know nothing at all!

JJ: ...

JJ: You're right, I'm sorry. But I'm just so, ugh, frustrated by the lack of evidence.

JJ: How did Todd die? Who killed him? Why does no one know the answers to those questions?

Ashley: Because only the murderer knows, and they would never admit it?

JJ: Well, no kidding! But this is different - you and I both know that Todd is very hard to catch, and even harder to kill. This can only mean we're dealing with a trained professional...

JJ: So, um, do any of our classmates give off that sort of vibe? Anyone at all?

Ashley: You can't possibly be incriminating Xiang, can you? He would never hurt anyone!

JJ: Not just him. The sword fighter, the activist, and even the failure could have done it. Hell, the _babysitter_ could have done him in!

Ashley: Well, Johan _is_ pretty scary...

JJ: Aye, and I intend to question all of them. One way or another, I will find a lead and get to the bottom of this case.

Ashley: That's...great.

Ashley: _How do I tell him politely that he's starting to freak me out?_

JJ: Either way, stop getting me off topic. _I'm_ the one interrogating _you_ here.

Ashley: What's there to interrogate? I told you, I don't know anything.

JJ: That's what the guilty party tends to say. I've heard far too many people say the same thing in my line of work.

JJ: (*looks away and mumbles*) Even my parents.

Ashley: Your parents?

JJ: ...Kft. You caught that.

Ashley: Hard not to.

JJ: I suppose I'll have to elaborate

Ashley: It's alright, you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable…

JJ: No, it's fine...as much as it pains me, at this point I may as well.

Ashley: You don't-

JJ: I was born and raised in lovely Edinburgh, Scotland. My family was nuclear, and I had an elder brother. However, there were...complications.

Ashley: What do you mean?

JJ: By the age of eight, I had convicted all of them.

Ashley: ...If you were already practicing law at eight, why do you even need to go to high school?

JJ: ...That's not important.

JJ: What matters is that justice is served.

Ashley: Okay...Um, am I still needed here?

JJ: Well, I did want to ask you something.

Ashley: Yes?

JJ: Did anything weird happen between getting gassed and waking up here?

Ashley: Well, now that I think about it I lost some stuff that was in my pocket earlier, but that's about it.

JJ: Hmm...Monokuma really is screwing with us.

Ashley: Uh, do I need to stay here?

JJ: No. But, I must make a request from you.

JJ: One of your songpyeons, if you please. I intend to perform a toxicology test to ensure they aren't remotely poisoned.

Ashley: Do you distrust me that much?

JJ: There is no 'trust' in 'justice'. I've had my trust abused for so long, only justice could save me. Now, the songpyeon, please.

Ashley: (*sigh*) Okay. (*hands him a songpyeon*) But I swear, there is nothing wrong with any of my songpyeons.

JJ: I'll be the judge of that. But, fair is fair. Here. (*tosses something*)

Ashley: Huh? (*fumbles and drops it*)

JJ: Oi. My badge. Don't get it dirty on the floor.

Ashley: _It looks like an attorney's badge, although it doesn't look like the ones I see back home._

JJ: That's your collateral. If I can't find anything wrong with your songpyeon, you're free to keep it as proof that I've failed in my job.

Ashley: Isn't that a little...extreme?

JJ: I don't exactly need it on this airship. My title is already common knowledge - besides, when I return I can always get a replacement. I'm not losing my career, just my pride.

Ashley: Well, okay then...If you're sure. But seriously, neither me nor any of the rest of our classmates are involved in this. I can't possibly see any of them committing murder.

JJ: Then it's about time you open your eyes. You're free to go. Please get Ava next.

* * *

_**Shared: Songpyeons!**_

_As he didn't actually eat them, I have no idea what he thinks of them. I'm certain they're not poisoned, though..._

_**Obtained: Attorney's Badge!**_

_JJ's badge. It looks like a sunflower, with the scales of justice in the center and has JJ's ID number (11037) and name on the back of it._

_**Jehovah 'JJ' Jackson - Level 1!**_

_JJ has had a rough childhood…Something about incriminating his parents? I'll need to delve deeper when he's in a better mood._

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_** Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Door**_

_**Selected Area: Dining Area - Ballroom**_

* * *

Ashley: _Well, that certainly was progressive-_

Ashley: _Oh. Ava and Lucille are over in a corner, talking._

Ava: So, please, I'm sorry. I know you mean well, and I do understand where you're coming from, but I'm just not interested in you.

Lucille: …

Ashley: _Oh dear. She looks positively heartbroken._

Lucille: That's okay...I knew we would never work out, anyways. I do have a habit of going after incompatible ladies. Quite pathetic, non?

Ava: It's okay, Lucille. I'm sure there's someone out there that will definitely reciprocate. I'm just sorry it can't be me- oh, Jung, how long have you been standing there?

Ashley: Not very long. JJ wants to see you.

Ava: He's serious on cross-examining all of us?

Ashley: Indeedly so.

Ava: Well, ain't that a kick in the head?

Ava: I guess I'll just go humour him - or he's gonna bug the rest of us for the rest of the week, and then we'd get no rest at all.

Lucille: …

Ava: (*sigh*) Again, I'm really sorry, Lucille. But the two of us just aren't meant to be together. I don't want this to tear a rift between our friendship-

Lucille: Non, it's fine, it's fine, I understand completely. Just go, I guess; I'm sure keeping JJ waiting until he chews us out isn't going to help any of us.

Ava: Duly noted. (*leaves*)

Lucille: …

Lucille: ...

Ashley: _...She looks absolutely devastated. I should really console her._

Ashley: I'm sorry I can't help you out...I'm willing to listen if you want me to, however. Shoulder for you to cry on?

Lucille: _Peut-être._

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Lucille?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Lucille: (*sigh*) To my _extrême_ annoyance, this tends to occur too frequently.

Lucille: I can't help it - all the girls I fall for are always straight.

Lucille: What's a _mademoiselle _like _moi _supposed to do about it?

Ashley: _There's no easy way to approaching this, I'm afraid._

Ashley: Cheer up, Lucille. I'm sure you'll find 'the one' someday.

Ashley: You just have to keep looking.

Lucille: I suppose so. It's just...I have had no luck elsewhere. My legions of fans mostly consist of boys who think I'm as quick in bed as I am on the road, while my female fans only aspire to be me, not to love me. My competitors are good people, but most, if not all of them are already taken…

Lucille: I grow weary of loneliness.

Ashley: How so? I mean, don't you have your family?

Lucille: ...They aren't here.

Ashley: _Whoops. Touchy subject, let's veer away._

Ashley: Well, for someone of our age, being an internationally-recognized racer certainly has its perks, right? Who _wouldn't_ want someone like you?

Lucille: That's true...My fanbase wouldn't be so large otherwise. I see your point.

Ashley: Well, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get so many fans in the first place?

Lucille: Eez simple, no? I gain fans ze same way you do - by doing what I do best.

Ashley: F-1 Racing...Must have been a dream for you since you were young, huh?

Lucille: Well, of course. My first word was _voiture _\- zhat's how obsessed I was.

Ashley: Voi- um, huh?

Lucille: Oop, sorry, 'car', but in French. It happens.

Lucille: I lived in a rather small village, you see. I would always be in ze…how you say? Go-kart races and soapbox derbies. And I would always win - and everyone would always cheer me on.

Ashley: How'd you go global, then?

Lucille: Thanks to a few special people who were in attendance one day, I was granted entry into ze European Youth Racing Championship, zhat's all.

Ashley: I remember...You were the champion, weren't you?

Lucille: I'm afraid not. I barely passed ze last car at the finish line.

Ashley: O-Oh...Well, I guess everyone had to start somewher- Wait.

Ashley: …

Lucille: _Ma belle_, be honest, did you fall for zhat?

Ashley: ...I did. And I can't believe I did.

Lucille: Don't worry, you aren't ze first, and you'll definitely not be ze last. So, anyways, after zhat I took some time to practice - can't professionally drive without a license, after all, no?

Ashley: Yeah...Driving. (*looks away*)

Lucille: (*oblivious*) When I did get my license, I went and joined a small team named 'Team Constellar'. It took me some more time, but in ze end, the fame was all worth it. Recall that you called me 'F-1's Princess Charming' back at the airport; it is a nickname I am very proud of, myself.

Ashley: I was speaking out loud even then?

Lucille: _Oui_, you were. Are you sure you're unable to perceive this habit of yours?

Ashley: …

Ashley: Would you like a songpyeon? I need one myself.

Ashley: You know, to rebuild my crushed feelings.

Lucille: A-Ah, cheer up, Ashie. I didn't mean to be insensitive towards you. I just find it rather cute that you're so blissfully unaware of when you accidentally say ze things on your mind.

Ashley: I suppose...Wait, cute?

Lucille: …

Lucille: Yes, I would like a songpyeon, thank you very much.

Ashley: O-Oh. Here. (*offers songpyeon*)

Lucille: (*eats songpyeon*) _Merci_, Ashie. Also, yum, these are pretty good.

Ashley: Thanks. I made them myself, actually.

Lucille: Figures. In any case, thank you for helping me 'get over it'. I really do appreciate you listening, even if it's just to my rambling loons.

Lucille: I should make it up to you for ze teasing, though. Here, Ashie, you can have zis.

Ashley: Oh, is this-?

Lucille: A toy replica of my pride and joy - the Crimson Lotus. I do hope you'll accept it.

Ashley: Of course! Thank you, Lucille!

Lucille: Please, call me Lucy. It sounds sweeter that way.

Ashley: Alright then, if you're happier with that, Lucy.

Lucille: _Merci_. This truly will be the start of a beautiful rom- um, friendship!

* * *

_**Shared: Songpyeons!**_

_Lucille seems to enjoy them. Nothing more, nothing less else to say._

_**Obtained: Model Racing Car!**_

_A miniature Formula-One racing car, fashioned to look like Lucille's signature car: the Crimson Lotus. It even has mobile wheels and everything!_

_**Lucille DuCarde - Level 1!**_

_Lucille has been into racing ever since she was young. A series of victories in key racing championships have propelled her to where she is now._

* * *

Ava: Ugh. That sucked. A lot.

Lucille:

Lucille: Oh, and worry not. I have, how you say? Moved on. I'm confident that the two of us will remain friends, Ava.

Lucille: Besides...I have a new target. Teehee. (*leaves*)

Ashley: _...Eep._

Ava: Thank you, Jung. You've been of great help to me.

Ashley: Don't mention it. Was it really that bad, though?

Ava: You don't know the half of it. JJ is, well, a bit of a prick.

Ava: At least there's one thing I can take comfort in.

Ashley: What would that be?

Ava: Eric is next.

Ashley: Oh. Well, that's going to be a blast.

Ava: I know, right? Bet you they'll get into a dogfight and interviews wil be cancelled for the rest of us.

Ashley: One can only hope.

Ava: Ah well. See you around, Jung. I'm gonna try looking for Dunham as well as Andrews. See you. (*leaves*)

Ashley: _I guess that settled itself amicably. Ava looks happier than she's been so far. _

Ashley: _Anyways, where to next?_

Ashley: _I should probably try to actually investigate._

* * *

Eric: Bloody hell, leave me alone! (*slams door, but is blocked*)

Eric: Just get Faen or something, I don't wanna deal with that wanker's bullcrap about slamming us like we _are_ in the slammer!

Ava: Not my problem, Andrews. Now get over to Jackson, before I _make _you!

Eric: Meep! Yes mommy!

Ashley: _Well. Guess I'll stay out of their way. (*ducks aside*)_

Ashley: _The search hasn't gone all too well, anywho. The others have found no clue as to Todd's whereabouts._

Ashley: ..._Huh. Actually, this room looks familiar..._

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_** Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Door**_

_**Selected Area: Janitor's Closet**_

* * *

Ashley: _Right. It's the Janitor's Closet…_

Ashley: _Which means it might be Todd's last known whereabouts._

Ashley: _I should search around here._

Ashley: …

Ashley: …

Ashley: _Nothing. No clue as to where Todd could have possibly gone._

Ashley: _I should have warned him. Should have brought up rule #3. Should have advised him to have stayed in his cabin room._

Maya: And now he's gone.

Ashley: Woah! Where did-

Maya: I've been in this room...searching. Did you not notice me?

Ashley: …

Maya: I could have sworn you were more observant than that. Mayhap I may have misjudged you. Hmph. (*starts walking to the door*)

Ashley: Hey, where are you going?

Maya: I'm just going somewhere...If you'd like, you can follow me.

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_** Mysterious Door**_

_**Selected Area: Mysterious Door**_

* * *

Ashley: _She's stopped outside this door again._

Maya: If my suspicions are correct, this door clearly has something to do with it.

Ashley: H-Hey! But it says 'DO NOT ENTER'...I really think we shouldn't be breaking any more rules-

Maya: Oh please. Rafe.

Ashley: Rafe?

Maya: Yeah. **R**ules **A**ren't **F**or **E**veryone, genius. (*opens door*)

* * *

_**Area updated: Mysterious Room!**_

* * *

Maya: ...

Ashley: …

Maya: I don't know what I expected.

Ashley: _Same here...This just looks like a replica copy of our staterooms._

Ashley: _Except for that window in the far wall._

Maya: This...seems too normal.

Maya: Ashley, check around the room.

Ashley: Why me? If you want to scan the room, do it yourself.

Maya: Yeah, but I need a buffer in case anything happens, and I need to be close to the exit at all times. I'll just be here, leaning on the door and watching on. Now, go search.

Ashley: ...Okay, well, I don't really like the idea of searching in silence-

Maya: Eh, I guess we could talk. That's the only thing in excess here nowadays.

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Maya?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Maya: Get to it, then. Start talking, because it ain't me who cares how loud the room is.

Ashley: Uh...well…

Ashley: I hope this doesn't seem insensitive, but how can one become a SHSL Failure?

Maya: Simple. You fail. And fail again. And fail on such a epic level that Hope's Peak has no choice but to recognize it.

Ashley: But how do you do _that_?

Maya: (*shrugs*) I don't remember. Or maybe I do, but I don't want to tell you. Can't have you stealing my title, after all.

Ashley: ...You can keep it.

Maya: Wasn't gonna give you much of a choice in the first place.

Ashley: I was joking.

Maya: …

Ashley: …

Maya: Keep searching. You're doing a good enough job as it is.

Maya: That is to say, not at all.

Ashley: You know, you don't have to be so critical…

Maya: Can't help it. I'm the failure here, so it's my job to make sure everyone else doesn't follow in my footsteps.

Ashley: And insulting me helps that...how?

Maya: Well, if you're smart, you'd know that that's constructive criticism. You still have a lot of room to improve, and I intend to harp on you every chance I get until you do so.

Ashley: Thanks...I guess? But my question would be...why do you need to do that?

Maya: Why not?

Ashley: Please, just answer my question.

Maya: Sheesh, fine. Whatever you say.

Maya: High standards are a thing, yes? I've grown up around them for so damn long, I've gotten used to never achieving them.

Maya: But what could I do? I was one hell of a failure, and that's that.

Ashley: But why did you just accept that instead of trying to improve?

Maya: I'm not interested in helping myself. I'm not even worthy enough to be anyone's friend. I'm just another bitch in your way, and their way. So deal with it.

Ashley: You're not a bitch! You're not in my way, either. And I want to be your friend.

Maya: Yeah, that's what everyone says. Everyone wants a piece of you so they can just take advantage of you later down the road. Nobody wants me because I'm good - they just want me to compare so they can feel better about themselves.

Ashley: Well, then, I wouldn't compare myself to you in the first place. I'm not the kind of person who prides myself on being better than others!

Ashley: And besides, I'm sure there are a bunch of things that you're better at than me.

Maya: Name one.

Ashley: …

Ashley: …

Ashley: I… Okay, so… I'm sure you're better at cooking than me. I mean… Well, I can make desserts, but honestly, the last time I cooked anything, I accidentally undercooked the steak.

Maya: I burned down a restaurant.

Ashley: But were you trying to cook? - That is the real question.

Maya: ...Fair enough.

Ashley: See? So you should be more confident in yourself with things. You've probably got better cooking skills than me at least. I can't even make toast without it being at least slightly burnt, ahaha…

Maya: One time, I vaporized a slice of toast.

Ashley: Well, that's...unfortunate. But some people find an inability to cook very endearing.

Ashley: _At least, in South Korea. Can't say the same for other countries._

Maya: Endearing, huh? Tell that to my parents.

Ashley: Huh? Wait, do you have such high standards because of them or something?

Maya: ...You could say that.

Maya: I kept messing up, you know. I couldn't make mom happy before she died. The most I've ever made my father happy was when the Hope's Peak letter arrived in our jail cell.

Ashley: Well, that's an accomplishment- Wait, he was in jail? What for?

Maya: 'We'. We were in jail.

Ashley: What did you do?!

Maya: Well, I was at home, upstairs, sitting in my room, reading a book.

Ashley: Go on.

Maya: And, uh, this guy walked in, so I walked up to him.

Ashley: Wait, another guy in your house-

Maya: And I, uh, I stabbed him thirty-seven times in the chest.

Ashley: …Maya-

Maya: To be fair, I fail at instant-kills, so I had to be sure.

Ashley: Maya, that kills people!

Maya: Yeah, no shit. So dad and I got thrown in for killing a robber, what else?

Ashley: On second thought, maybe that's enough backstory...How'd you get out, though?

Maya: Hope's Peak. Apparently, failing is considered a talent. Then again, so is 'Good Luck'.

Ashley: Okay...Well, there's nothing of interest in this room.

Maya: Crap. I'm annoyed. And when I'm annoyed, I'm hungry.

Ashley: Do you want a songpyeon, Maya? (*offers songpyeon-in-box*)

Maya: Gladly. (*takes the whole box*) Ooh, pastries, good.

Maya: (*eats them all*)

Ashley: ...Those are rather unhealthy. You may want to see Hideki.

Maya: Eh. Faster it kills me, the better. In any case, here, take this. (*tosses*)

Ashley: Huh? (*catches*) This is-

Maya: One of my Burr Puzzles. I've bored myself out of it, so you can have it.

Ashley: ...Okay. Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else of further interest in this room.

Maya: Nothing at all?

* * *

_**Shared: Songpyeons!**_

_Maya finished off my last few ones - she definitely seems to like them much more than it appears necessary._

_**Obtained: Puzzle Ball!**_

_A Burr Puzzle, shaped to look like a ball. I wonder how to get it open..._

_**Maya Metl - Level 1!**_

_Maya...has had a rough childhood. She apparently bungled up so badly on self-defense against a robber, Hope's Peak wanted her. Key word: apparently._

* * *

Maya: Tch. Fruitless, as I expected.

Ashley: There's nothing to be done about it, I guess...I just can't think of anywhere else Todd could be, though.

Maya: Hmph. Well, then I guess standing around here like a pair of deer in the headlights isn't going to do us any favours. Let's go.

Ashley: Where?

Maya: Somewhere. Anywhere. It's much more productive than to stand around like a herd of lost sheep. (*leaves*)

Ashley: …

Ashley: I suppose there's nowhere else I haven't checked but the Atrium...

* * *

_** Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Door**_

_**Selected Area: Atrium**_

* * *

Ashley: _It's currently empty...Except for Nico, who's just sitting by the fountain's edge and staring at it. She's changed back into her usual attire, it seems-_

Nico: Oh. Hey, Ashie.

Ashley: Hi, Nico. Is something wrong?

Nico: No...Not much, at least. It's just...You know, the usual. Todd being gone and everything.

Ashley: You sound like there's more to it than that, though.

Nico: Well, I guess I should share.

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Nico?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Nico: I'm just worried, right now. Todd was a great guy, and to know that someone targeted him...It's unsettling.

Nico: I mean, who or what is stopping our mystery killer from targeting me as the second-youngest here? Or you for being so friendly?

Nico: I'm actually kinda nervous…I don't want to die, not just yet.

Ashley: There are more conspicuous targets. Someone obnoxious like Eric or Sasha, someone weak-looking like Matthew, or Jackie, or Tien...or even me.

Nico: I have a feeling that I fit very loosely into both categories, though. I do know some people view me as annoying outside of my music, and I don't exactly look like a hard target - I'm the same height as you, for one.

Ashley: That's...gosh, that is true. Um, let's not worry too much, though. Todd should be fine, he's probably just...occupied.

Nico: I sure hope so. He doesn't deserve to die, not like this.

Ashley: Stop thinking he's dead, alright? Let's hope for his safe return.

Nico: ...You're right. This is no time to be pessimistic!

Ashley: That's the spirit! Fighting!

Nico: Fighting! (*laughs*) Thanks, Ashie, for cheering me up.

Nico: Hey, actually, do you still have any songpyeons left? I would like to try some!

Ashley: Sadly, no. Maya finished them all off just now.

Nico: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. (*sad face*)

Ashley: H-Hey, cheer up! I'm sure I have something else that you'd might like...

Ashley: _My choices are...Well, one of these two gifts, I guess._

* * *

**==Select!==**

**1\. Silver Ring**

2\. Kitten Hairclip

Ashley: _**From me to you.**_

* * *

Ashley: I received this from the Monokuma Machine in the Luxury Sitting Room - I think you might like it.

Nico: Ohmygosh, it's gorgeous!

Nico: ...But, well, I can't accept it.

Ashley: Huh? But why-

Ashley: Oh. That's right. Your ring.

Ashley: _Silly me...I forgot. Nico's engaged._

Nico: Yeah, I am. (*holds out hand, silver ring gleaming*) Not for long, though. When I get off this awful plane, Aidan and I are gonna seal the deal!

Ashley: _Aidan...So that's what the A stands for._

Ashley: Well, I'm really happy for you! So this Aidan's the lucky guy, huh?

Nico: Yep! We've known each other for so long, I'm pretty sure we're practically married even before it's recognized!

Ashley: How is that so?

Nico: Well, for starters...He's my brother.

Ashley: Oh I- HUH?!

Ashley: _Her...brother?_

Ashley: _No, it can't be like him. Aidan must have been infinitely nicer...right?_

Nico: He sure is! I mean, he saved me, after all!

Ashley: _Still, the question stands-is that even legal?_

Ashley: Saved you? From what?

Nico: Well, you see, my real parents died in a building accident, and none of the rest of my extended family wanted me - at all. I was sickly and weak as a kid, and just a nuinsance to them, so one day, I just, well, ran off.

Ashley: Oh, I see. And then what happened?

Nico: They found me. **He** found me, to be precise.

Ashley: Aidan?

Nico: Yes. I was shivering, near-dead, just huddled in the streets under the rain...But then I remember a pair of warm hands grabbing me, and the next thing I remembered, I was resting in a luxury bed, a young boy by my side. Aidan said he had found me outside their home, and took me in out of pity.

Ashley: That's...nice of him.

Nico: Of course it is! Aidan's the kindest, sweetest, most angelic boy I've ever had the absolute pleasure of knowing, and that's why I agreed to marry him! You can't owe anyone more debt than saving you from the brink of death, after all!

Ashley: That's so sweet! When we get off this plane and you two get married, am I going to be invited?

Nico: Sure! I'll invite everyone here, even Eric!

Eric: (*enters*) Hey! (*leaves*)

Nico: ...Well. That was random. But in all seriousness, I can't accept the ring, I'm sorry. It's beautiful, but my love comes first.

Ashley: That's okay, I totally understand...I have something else for you, then.

* * *

**==Select!==**

1\. Silver Ring

**2\. Kitten Hairclip**

Ashley: _**From me to you.**_

* * *

Nico: Ooh, kitty! (*takes hairclip and puts it on*) Definitely works. Thanks so much, Ashie!

Maya: (*enters*) Oi. di Angelo. You're needed by the witless witness, Jehovah, for his interrogations.

Nico: Hey, you robbed me of tasting Ashie's songpyeons!

Maya: Not my problem I failed in self-control. Oh wait, it is, but what are you gonna do about it? (*leaves*)

Nico: ...Ah well, I guess we'll have to cut short this little chat of ours. For now.

Ashley: That's a shame...I wish I could have learned about your love life a bit more.

Nico: There'll be plenty of time for that next time. See you around, Ashie.

Ashley: Bye, Nico. I'll be heading back to my stateroom if you need me.

Nico: Alrighty then. Cheers.

* * *

_**Shared: Silver Ring!**_

_Since I ran out of songpyeons, I've attempted to give this to her instead. She does admit it is very beautiful, especially due to the pink tourmaline, however..._

_**Obtained: Silver Ring!**_

_It cannot possibly take the place of her engagement ring. While it is much more extravagant and precious, Nico's ring is proof of her love, and as such, the gift is returned._

_**Shared: Kitten Hairclip!**_

_She does like the hairclip though._

_**Nicolette Birza - Level 1!**_

_Nico adores and loves her adoptive older brother, Aidan, with it being reciprocated, and the two of them are currently engaged. *sigh* Sounds like a K-Drama with an actual happy ending..._

* * *

By the time JJ had finished badgerin- interviewing all of us, the sky had gone dark yet again. I had spent most of the time in my room, catching up on some much-needed sleep. It wasn't before the knocking on my door did I eventually get up to answer it.

"Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition!" yelled Sasha, who was still lacking a vest and tie, but had gained a coat. Her hair was noticeably frizzy - probably a byproduct of investigation.

I could only manage back a flat, "What."

Sasha pouted. "It's a reference, Ashie. It's also dinnertime, and I got singled out to get you."

"Oh." I stood up. "Thanks, Sasha."

She scratched the back of her head and grinned. "It's no problem, really - I like walking short distances by myself. Helps clear my head."

"I, uh…"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm an introvert. Sometimes I just need the alone time to reflect. But that's enough of that - let's get back to dinner, shall we? My kale chips are waiting."

"Kale chips."

"Yes, I'm aware how pathetic that sounds. Trust me, they're an acquired taste."

"Oh-kay…" Shrugging, I added, "Let's go, then."

I stepped into the ballroom, and was greeted with the delicious aroma of cooked food. A wide array of food lay on the buffet stands, waiting to be consumed. Grabbing a plate and filling it up with the foods I wanted, I returned back to the main table, where the rest of my classmates had already started to eat.

"Fine, I concede defeat," I heard Maya mutter from beside me, "I can cook, alright?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Johan laughed, "You should have seen her in the kitchen."

"She's simply incredible," affirmed Tien.

"See? I knew you were good!" I cheered.

Maya's response was a derisive sniff. "Yeah, yeah, now learn to actually cook."

That being done, we turned to the bigger conversation.

"-so unless Mr. Dunham is hiding or has been hidden in one of our rooms," Faen mused, "There doesn't appear to be anywhere else on this airship he could be."

"Hiding? In _our _rooms?" Jackie mimed throwing up, "_Merde, _do you really want me to lose my dinner so soon?"

"It's true that if he was in a room, there would be basically no way for three people to see him and trigger the body discovery announcement, though." added Matthew.

"That's a surprisingly well thought-out plan, if they _did_ do that. This unsub may be craftier than we originally bargained," added Sasha.

"Well, we'd be able to catch this unsub much faster if _someone _co-operated." JJ growled. "Any luck on that, by the way?"

"None," Nico answered, "He's not responding to the **[Call Monokuma]** option."

"Great. Ain't that a kick in the nuts." He turned to address the rest of us. "I maintain my stand that it was one of you. Speak up now, or you'll face much harsher judgement when we end up searching our rooms."

"Do you honestly think Todd's murderer would straight up admit to his or her crime?," pointed out Eric

"_Their_ crime," pointed out Sasha.

"Not the point," said JJ angrily. "And if they know what's best for them, they'll be cooperative and do so right now."

"That's the point, isn't it?" Lucille retorted, "If they were truly Todd's murderer, they would stand to gain more from not being cooperative and getting away with it, than to own up right now!"

"You shut your mouth!" he shot back, "We are all honest, upfront and upright Super High School Level students! I refuse to believe there is a backstabbing traitor amongst us!"

"Keep thinking that, man, you're being sooooooo helpful." Maya deadpanned back.

JJ, who was obviously getting more fed up by the second, yelled back, "Sarcasm has no place in a court of law!"

"Good thing we aren't in a court of law then!" Lucile retaliated.

"...Oh. I see what you're playing at." Standing up, JJ pointed an accusing finger at Lucille. "You know, that really sounds like something the culprit would say to derail the conversation!"

And then everyone began screaming.

"What?! How could you say zhat?!"

"Dude, do you even know what derailment is?" screamed Sasha.

"That's a bit of a leap to conclusions," pointed out Matthew.

"That's an entirely baselessly accusation!" screeched Ava.

"Guys, let's not jump to conclusions now…" Johan tried to offer, although he was

"Baseless, my arse." JJ hollered, with a tone that indicated his finality. "She's a filthy, lying, murderer!"

_Oh dear. He can't have just said that, he can't-_

My eyes turned to Lucille, who looked completely shell-shocked and on the verge of tears. "_Je ne pas_-"

"Oh, so you're using crocodile tears now?"

"SETTLE DOWN!"

Hideki slammed his hands on the dinner table, making the assorted dinner items wobble. "I will not stand for all of us to experience such disorder. We will settle this like the cultured, civilized students that we are, and not resort to shouting to get our point across!"

"Ugh. None of you people care about justice!" JJ pushed his chair away and stormed out of the room. A moment later, the door slammed.

_Thump._

I looked over at Nico, and, with a singular exchanged nod, we both rushed over to Lucille, who had fallen to her knees. She was now openly crying, and looked the complete opposite of the cool big-sister figure that she had been up to this point in time.

Surprisingly, or, well, not-so-surprisingly, actually, Ava joined us in helping her up, and it was her shoulder Lucille buried her face in.

"Are you okay, Lucy?"

"..." If Lucille said anything, it was muffled out.

"For a lawyer, JJ sure doesn't like playing around…" Tien muttered, "What was he thinking?"

"That's an insanely cruel way to interrogate a witness," muttered Matthew, "Not to mention that he had no actual evidence."

Throughout all of this, I could only pat Lucille on her back and attempt to solace her, while she continued to sob.

"There, there, Lucy." Ava consoled, "You're not responsible for anything he says."

"...Oui." Lucille choked out, audible only for the rest of us who were close enough to hear it.

What she ssaid next, however, shocked me.

" ...But ze accusation is not ze reason I am crying."

"Wait, what do you-"

Lucille ran out of the ballroom, and her sobs grew quieter and quieter until they disappeared.

For several minutes no one talked. Ava, Nico and I stared at each other, unblinking, each of us silently considering her parting words.

_Not the reason she is crying? Then...what could it be?_

"What did she say?" asked Eric.

"Nothing I could ostensibly hear." Ava replied, shooting a quick glance at Nico, then me. The look in her eyes was quick, in an effort to hide it, but it threatened, '_Say it, and I'll gut you'._

_...Meep._

"Nothing," agreed Nico.

I stared at the ground. "Ditto."

"How did we get to such a point? _Why _did we get to such a point?" Hideki muttered.

"I'm going to go talk to JJ." Xiang offered.

"I'll go with you," said Sasha. The two of them nodded and left the room together.

"I should check on Lucille, then." Ava looked at the rest of us. "If you will excuse me."

"I'll come with too. Lucy is my friend, and I'm not going to let some meanie-pants like JJ break her." Nico tagged along as they left.

The rest of us stood around awkwardly, before Tien started to pile the plates. "If you're willing to help Johan and I clean up, we would appreciate it. Luckily, we started cooking early, so…"

She shot a knowing glance at me. "There should be ample time left for one to shower."

I blushed, "Hey, it was a one-time thing. Please don't bring it up again."

"Bring what up again?" Eric inquired.

"Nothing you should care about." Johan laughed, stepping over to grab the forks, "In any case, all of you are free to return to your rooms or help us clean up. Is that okay with you, Hideki?"

"No quarrel there." Hideki glanced at all of us, before he left, followed by a few of the others. When all was well and done, only Faen, Maya and I remained with the duo.

For quite some time, we just packed in silence,

"Ashley, can you load those pans over there into the dishwasher?" I heard Tien ask, "After that, you're all clear."

"Gotcha." I nodded in return. Putting the aforementioned cutlery in, I turned the dishwasher on, letting the machine do its job.

"See you later, guys!" I waved them goodbye, stepping out of the kitchen. "Fighting!"

"Fighting!" I heard Tien cheer in return, before Johan faintly added, "Who's fighting?!"

Giggling, I returned to my room. This time, I had learned my lesson, and quickly took a shower.

"**The time is now ten o'clock! Night Time is now in effect! Please return to your rooms and go to bed! Also, the water supply is now cut off!"**

I settled under my bedsheets at the Night Time Announcement went off. I thought about Lucille's breakdown, and the words she had uttered. What could she possibly have meant?

Eventually, my consciousness wandered elsewhere, and I whited out.

* * *

_**Act 1-4 FIN**_

_**15? Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_That question mark is intentional, by the way. We're finally gonna have a Body Discovery Announcement to lock it in, but until then, Todd's status remains unknown. Fear not, though, the mystery will all come to a head next chapter, and we can finally get Deadly Life started. _

_Also, come over to our tumblr! Alongside chapters, we've got a bunch of new content like art (mostly drawn by Lime themself), a certain hilari-awesome picture made by Khronovision (see for yourself what we mean) and...Well. In any case, keep checking our tumblrs for more updates, including but not limited to corpse/execution art, more fanart of the characters, HotShot oneshots, and, well, OOC character Q&amp;As, I guess. (disclaimer: may not actually feature that last one, but we'll try.) Now, over to the review replies. Cheers! - SD_

_Let'sTalkAboutMurder: Hahaha, thanks. And yeah, Todd was actually my favorite character so I'm sad to see him go, but it had to be _someone _and Todd was...Todd. And yes, we have tons of ships which may or may not all be ending in tragedy. _

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Goodnight, sweet prince. Rest in pieces. And yeah, I saw your sprite and reblogged it to the tumblr. He looks hecka cool. _

_GinMerric: Yay, more non-submitter readers! And yeah, Sasha sorta was based on your average addicted tumblr blogger. I'll check out Adzan's story later. I saw the TVTropes page for their story a while back, I think. _

_And I'm whatever the gender-neutral term for sir/madam is. Sir is gender-neutral in the military, I guess, so I'll go with that. _

_dashunterman: I think most people like Todd, which is why he had to die. And how was Lucille in this chapter? We'd appreciate any feedback._

_PowerPlayer: YEEEEE ITS MURDER TIME KIDDIES. Poor Todd. So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodnight. And there are definitely clues, you just have to look fairly deep. And/or in this chapter, which should also help._

_And he is not paid, although I wouldn't call him a workhorse either. _

_HeroinOfDarkness: I feel like what we can learn from this trend in the reviews is that people like energetic ginger acrobats who speak in the third person. _

_Will the ship sail? Who killed Todd? Will Lime ever learn to draw well? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! - Lime_

_(...Really? You had to go there? - SD)_

_Ssssssh. Don't get between me and my bad jokes. - Lime_

_(That wasn't even a joke- /shot -SD)_

_Shut the hell your mouth. - Lime. _


	10. Act 1-5

_**Act 1-5: Right To Remain Silent**_

* * *

_**BANG! BANG!**_

_What the-_

I shot up in the dark. My hand felt around for the switch to the lights, and, turning it on, burgundy flooded my vision.

_Oh my god, somebody's put a red blindfold over me!_

I mentally facepalmed when I realized it was just my bed-hair. Sheesh.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

But it looks like I didn't just imagine that banging!

Getting out of the bed and getting to the door, I leaned my ear against the space between it and the wall for a closer listen.

_Voices...Some people are talking right outside._

I cautiously opened my door to sneak a peek. And what I saw bewildered me.

Three of my classmates were standing outside my room, talking in hurried, hushed tones: Sasha was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a Red Sox jersey with her last name written on it; Nico had on her pajamas from last morning; and Johan was wearing a t-shirt and pants.

And all three looked like they had seen something scary: Johan looked terrified, like he had been attacked or something; Nico looked shocked; Sasha looked incredibly grim.

Before I could register what they were talking about, the three turned around and ran in the direction of the Atrium.

I stepped forward, out of my door, and turned to see them disappearing into the distance. I made to call out to them, but then, something cold clamped onto my shoulder.

"Eek!"

I whirled around to see-

"Whoah, whoah, it's still just me!"

"Hideki, stop scaring me!"

This seems to keep happening for some reason…

"Stop being so easily scared, then. It isn't my fault that you're terrified of practically everything." Hideki admonished.

"Don't you wear that eye patch just to scare people?"

"Intimidate. Not scare."

I crossed my arms. "What's the difference?"

He shrugged. "Minus one stage in Attack."

"Either way, what's going on?"

"I...don't know." Hideki looked down the hallway, where the trio had already turned a corner and disappeared. "We probably should follow them, shouldn't we?"

"Probably."

Hideki and I began to give chase, but the three had quite a bit of a head start. Finally, we reached the hallway outside of the atrium.

"-well, I'm an insomniac, so I was up writing-" Sasha's voice rang out.

"And I was out on my morning run." That was Johan. "But then, we-"

He was cut off by Nico's bloodcurdling scream.

Before we could react, the speakers blared to life.

_**"Upupupupupupu! Attention all students; a body has been discovered! I repeat: a body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, a Class Trial will commence, so do make the best use of your time! Cheerio!"**_

Monokuma, having finished his spiel, laughed one more time, before it cut off.

"...Oh _scheiße_." Hideki swore. "Ashley, run!"

The two of us ran into the hallways that led to the rest of the areas we'd been to so far. Nico had stopped screaming, so we had to periodically check each and every door to see where they had come from.

Finally, we came to the last area: the Luxury Sitting Room. There, we were greeted by a horrible sight.

Nico was sitting on the ground, sobbing. Johan was trying to comfort her, but was clearly shaken himself. Sasha just stared straight ahead, a grim look on her face.

We didn't have to be told what had happened. The answer was clear to see.

* * *

_Lying on the floor,with his back against the floor, was one of our classmates. Multiple stab wounds dotted his torso, with blood that appeared to be still fresh coating said wounds. Around his neck was a length of rope, the ends of which lay limply to each side. His hands were clenched tight, as if he was still trying to hold on to his life. And pink...So much pink. The back of his head was caked with it, along with parts of the wall._

_Most unsettlingly, the glassy, half-lidded stare on the face of the victim would be etched forever into our minds…_

_**Jehovah 'JJ' Jackson - the Super High School Level Lawyer - is dead.**_

* * *

_**Act 1-5 FIN**_

_**15 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_(...Bet you didn't see that one coming. - SD)_

_(*Sherlock theme plays* - Lime)_

_So...sorry to JJ's creator. He was great, but it was his time. Plus, I'm pretty sure no one expected that. Bwahahaha..._

_Also, uh, shoutout to everyone without a character in this who still reviews. You guys are gr9. _

_*Brooklyn 99 theme music plays*_

_God damn do I love Brooklyn 99. Review reply time._

_Now, question of the chapter - now, __**who**_ _killed JJ? And for that matter, where is Todd? Or perhaps... these two questions are correlated?_

_Poll's on my profile. _

_Also, review replies. _

_CrimsonSkyTamer: Ye. _

_(Love you triplet. *swoons* But seriously, thanks for being a good sport. - SD)_

_(*is the fourth wheel* -Lime)_

_dashunterman: Yeah, Lucille HAD an adversary in JJ. The question is - what was her involvement in the murder?_

_Khronovision: Hey, I didn't make Lucille cry. That was all JJ._

_Hmm, theories, huh? Do share._

_PowerPlayer: Hmm...Todd's room, huh? All I can say is that you'll find out next chapter. And JJ definitely isn't a beacon of hope - oh wait, now he's dead, he's even less of one. I suppose that's good for the trial, if somewhat ironic. And that breakdown of hers will come later as well - trust me, it'll be explained. _

_Yes, reasons you can't state here...bwahahahaha. I'm glad you thought she was written well, though. And yeah, Nico and Ashley both have interesting histories with their brother. I'm not gonna spoil the exact details of Nico and Aidan's relationship, but I'll tell you this: it won't be what you'd expect._

_LuigiTheHaunted: Haha, thank you. I like Ashley as well. Actually, her being the main character was because she was the most 'neutral' and relatable of the submitted characters, instead of being totally over-the-top like Todd, or Eric, or Maya. Hideki is also pretty great too. _

_Let'sTalkAboutMurder: Yep, definitely drama. Hideki is supposed to be less of a leader and more of a father or big brother figure, but yeah. Definitely __**moral**_ _compass. There will be a definitive leader later on, but for now it's mostly just anarchy. _

_And don't worry. SD and I are gonna write other SYOCs, and you'll definitely have the opportunity to submit a character for that. (I have plans already, in fact...upupupu. What those plans are, you'll have to wait and see). _

_GinMerric: Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of script style either to be perfectly honest, but SD pushed for it and it _is _kinda the default. I believe SD's also explained the ins and outs of it and why we choose to stick to it, but I'm gonna add another QOTD here, for everyone - should we keep or change the format? If I get enough votes for change, I'll put up a poll to tally the results accurately. Democracy is great, ain't it? (We can't guarantee the same quality if and when we do switch, however. Just pointing that out. - SD)_

_Maya is perhaps the single most complex character submitted, and her backstory is going to be a wild ride from start to finish. Trust me, the circumstances of her acceptance aren't gonna be anything like what you'd expect. _

_Hmm...cool. I may make one for AFoFD, assuming I ever figure out how to use that God-forsaken website. I already have a list of tropes written out for each character, haha. Then again, I believe SD's approached you with his proposition? :)_

_My pronouns are they/them. IDK if there's a gender-neutral version of guys/gals though. It's like aunt/uncle - there just isn't an equivalent._

_HeroinOfDarkness: Maya's freetime was hard to write, since her backstory is pretty darn convoluted, but I'm glad it turned out enjoyable. The Llamas with Hats part was totally true, by the way._

_Todd's body being found is going to be nothing like you expect-trust me on that one. _

_And I have a confession - I've never actually seen DBZ. All I know is that Goku screams a lot and turns into a yellow godman. It's hilarious to joke about, but other than that I've had no experience with the subject. (I would explain the un-joke, but I've already been shot twice, so I'll keep my mouth shut. - SD)_

_Sekrin- Lord of Monsterds: Yeah, JJ was slightly more than ideal of an asshole, but that was really just all to lead up to his murder. I'm really sorry - I do feel like JJ got the short end of the shaft. I liked him, really, but it was his time. _

_SDproductions: Heck u. - Lime_

_SD here. And now for something completely different. _

_See, if you knew me before this, you know I like to give flash-forwards when I know a chapter will be particularly taxing and/of time consuming, and such is the case with our investigation and trial chapters. Needless to say, we might be a bit...rusty. In any case, to prepare you for the Deadly Life ahead, I've compiled a preview of what you can expect next chapter...when we ever get it done. A week, maybe, two weeks tops. We promise._

_So yeah, here's my obligatory trailer for the investigation portion of this trial! Biiiiiiizzam!_

* * *

**Next time, on A Flight Of Future Despair:**

_There's blood on his face! My god, there's blood __**everywhere**__!_

The Lawyer rests his case. Permanently.

_It was me. I can't remember how, but I __**broke**_ _it._

Leaving fourteen of his associates to find out whodunnit.

_My mind says one thing...But my __**heart**_ _tells me another._

The Mutual Killing Game begins for real.

_What were you doing up so early in the __**morning**__?_

One murdered…

_Oi! Watch it! Those things are __**sharp**__!_

...one murderer…

_Who has the most reason to kill JJ? That's right, it's __**her**__._

...thirteen scapegoats…

_This locket...I know who it belongs to. But how did __**his **__stuff end up here?_

...or is that fourteen?

_It's a sort of cruel irony that the __**Lawyer**_ _didn't even make it to a trial. _

_Yeah. I was planning on killing him too, but I guess __**somebody else**_ _beat me to it._


	11. Act 1-6

_**Act 1-6: Mysteries Upon Mysteries**_

* * *

"JJ…" I breathed, the realization setting in on me. _There's been another murder, and this time JJ of all people is the victim. Who would-_

Sasha interrupted my thoughts. "Time to get investigating, I suppose. Hideki, can you perform an autopsy?"

He shrugged. "It'll take a while, but I'm sure I'll be able to-"

"What's going- Eep!" Matthew ran in, and promptly collapsed onto the wall next to the doorway. "Oh my god! There's blood on his face! My god, there's blood everywhere!"

"Oh, calm down, it can't be that-" muttered Jackie as she walked in, before she stiffened, "...bad?"

I could see her beginning to have a mental breakdown. Then again, knowing past experiences, she could be faking i-

"_SACRE BLEU_!"

Nevermind.

One after another, everyone began crowding into the room, most if not all still in their pajamas. Each of them reacted in their own way: while Xiang just stared blankly and sadly at the corpse, Faen collapsed against a wall, looking faint, and Ava turned around and punched said wall, gritting her teeth. This caused Eric, who had also leaned against the aforementioned wall to steady himself, to jump in fear, and he was now shivering behind Xiang. Tien screamed loudly and collapsed into the arms of Maya, who was simply staring at the body, completely apathetic to JJ's untimely demise, before she promptly dropped Tien to the floor.

"Ow… That hurt," she whined, rubbing her posterior.

"Were you honestly expecting me to let you fall on me?" Maya sniffed derisively, "I'm a failure, not a walking stick."

"Would somebody please explain how this...travesty came to be?" Faen gasped from his position.

"**Upupupupupupupupupupupu! I'll be bear-y happy to do that!"**

Walking into the room, Monokuma stared at JJ's corpse, before giggling. "**Looks like the Lawyer got overruled, huh? Heh, sucks to be him, I say!"**

"It's a sort of cruel irony that the Lawyer didn't even make it to a trial," remarked Sasha, "Although...he may have been on the route to becoming more of a hindrance than a help."

"I don't think any of us will miss him...too much," said Ava, "Not after what he did to poor Lucy."

"Yeah," Maya deadpanned in response, "I was planning on killing him too, but I guess somebody else beat me to it."

"Y-You what?" Eric shrieked, looking over Xiang's shoulder.

"Kidding, kidding." Maya laughed, but it was a cruel laugh more than anything. "I suck at planning ahead."

"**In any case! **" Monokuma giggled, "**I guess I should explain to you bastards about the class trial and all, but I'm feeling lazy today, so-"**

"Hold on." Johan blinked, "You're not even going to tell us what to do?"

"**You idiots are Super High School Level students! Don't tell me none of you have ever read a simple murder-mystery novel, huh?"**

The rest of us looked around at each other owlishly. Nobody spoke up.

Monokuma sweatdropped. "**You serious? Maybe I really should explain, since you bastards seem to be hopeless without me!"**

"JJ tried to solve the mystery, and look what happened to him," muttered Matthew, who had just composed himself and shakily stood up. He wiped off his glasses and replaced them on his face. "What's to say that the culprit doesn't just kill someone else? Todd's killer was never tried, after all."

"**Well, the thing is, I can't officially make you people go to a trial unless you find a body! But you found JJ's, and that's why you get a trial! You get a trial!" **Monokuma pointed as us all, "**Everybody gets a trial!"**

"Well, that's all well and good, but-" Hideki was cut off by Monokuma, who mimed shushing him.

"**Do not interrupt your headmaster when he is speaking! Anyways, for now, I'm giving you like half a day. Investigate to your heart's content, because all doors are gonna be unlocked - except room doors, but of course, you bastards can invite people in if you've got nothing to hide! And after that, I'll start the trial…**" he scratched his chin, "**Eh, I'll explain it to you bastards when we actually get to said trial."**

"A trial?" Jackie asked, "What good would a trial even do?

Sasha shrugged. "Deliver justice? Set our minds at ease? Make this trigger-happy teddy happy?"

"**Rule #5, you bastards! Is no one paying attention to our homeroom rules?!" **With a '_shink!', _Monokuma flipped his middle claw up, which all of us took to mean he was flipping us off, "**You have me sounding like Ishimaru for chrissakes!"**

"Who?" inquired Hideki.

"**Never you mind. Inside joke. Anyways, go look around the airship or something, don't expect me to spoon-feed you idiots! Upupupupupupupupupupu!**"

And with that Monokuma bounded out of the room.

He then poked his monochrome head back in. "**Right, actually, I'll be sending something to your Electro-IDs in a short while. You'll probably need me to spoon-feed you that, at least. Outta here now."**

Finished with his spiel at last, he ducked back out.

"...Ooooooooookay." Maya stared at the rest of us, before turning around. "I'm out too. Just find me if you need me or something."

Walking out the door, Maya slammed it, leaving the other fourteen of us, including JJ, in the room.

Wait, hang on. We were missing someone.

"Guys, where's Lucille?" I asked uncertainly.

"She's probably still in her room," offered Ava, "Yesterday's...breakdown had a huge toll on her."

"Well, you should get her out of it," Xiang ordered, "And inform her that JJ is dead. She needs to know, at the very least."

Nico stood up shakily. "I-I'll go too. I'm sure I'll be more useful there than here."

"It's settled, then," Sasha dusted herself off, before glancing at me, "Ashley, take Ava and Nico back to the cabins, and convince Lucille to come out by any means necessary - meanwhile, the rest of us will organize ourselves, and search every corner of this ship's interior. Whoever our mysterious murderer is, they can't have made it perfect. Now, let's see here, who..."

The three of us were out the door before we heard Sasha finish her delegations.

* * *

__**Investigation Time! Acquire Truth Bullets!** __

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Monokuma File #1==**_

_Victim: Jehovah 'JJ' Jackson. Estimated Time of Death: 0415 hours. Cause of Death: ...Unknown? _

_Huh, guess Monokuma doesn't want to completely help us...Luckily, Hideki's overseeing the autopsy right now. We should be able to get results when we return._

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_** Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Passenger Cabins**_

* * *

Nico: Well, that was weird. I could have sworn we weren't in script format a while ago...

Ashley: We weren't in what now?

Nico: Nothing.

Ava: Not far now...Lucille's door is third on the right.

Nico: Next to mine, yes. Feel free to search mine, by the way - my room is open to all.

Ava: We should focus on helping Lucy first.

Ava: (*knocks on door*) Lucy! Are you in there?

Ava: …

Nico: …

Ashley: ...

Lucille: …

Lucille: _La porte est déverrouillée. Entrer_. (Translation: The door is unlocked. Enter.)

Nico: Oh, thank-

Ava: Can you give me a moment alone with Lucy, please?

Ashley: Uh, sure?

Ava: Thank you. (*opens door, enters, and slams it shut behind her*)

Nico: ...Well, Ashley, what do we do now?

Ashley: Umm, Nico, mind if I ask about the events of this morning?

Nico: Not at all. I probably should test it out anyways.

Ashley: Huh? Test what out?

Nico: (*holds up Electro-ID*) It appears as if we can document voice recordings to act as Truth Bullets, like the Monochrome File. Monokuma must have added that function along with the Monochrome File truth bullet just now..

* * *

[Home] [Rules] [Map] [Call Monokuma] [Camera] **NEW! [Record] NEW!**

* * *

Ashley: Well, isn't that convenient? In any case, alright then.

Ashley: (*presses Record button*) Tell me, Nico, what happened this morning?

Nico: I woke up to banging from outside my room. It was about...five o'clock? In any case, when I opened the door, it was Sasha and Johan - they needed me as a third party to trigger the Body Discovery Announcement.

Ashley: I see...Wait, why did they go for you, specifically? Why not me or Hideki - I mean, we're closest to the front of the hallway...

Nico: They apparently did try - something about you two sleeping through it, though.

Ashley: Oh. Oh my. So that's why I also heard bangs coming from right outside my door - I almost thought someone was trying to break in.

Nico: Yeah, that was probably them. So they got me instead.

Nico: The two of you followed me- us, right after, didn't you?

Ashley: Pretty much, yes. Hideki and I gave chase, and we got to the Luxury Sitting Room by following the sound of your screaming.

Nico: Yikes. Did I scream _that _loud?

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Nico's Account==**_

_Johan and Sasha had come to get Nico at around 5 in the morning, according to her Electro-ID, when they took her to the body. Also, she had been the third student whose door they had approached, because they had first tried the doors of Hideki and I, and neither of us answered._

* * *

Ashley: (*checks recording*) Okay then. What next?

Ava: (*from inside*) You guys can come in now!

Ashley: _Wow. That was...way too convenient_.

Nico: We're going in! (*both enter*)

Lucille: So...he eez really...deceased. You're sure of it?

Ashley: Yes, unfortunately.

Nico: He looked pretty lifeless to all of us, yeah...Plus, Monokuma wouldn't have played the Body Discovery Announcement if he wasn't.

Ava: Either way, I believe Lucille has some information to offer.

Lucille: I should account for my actions through ze night...and ze reason for my poor showing zis morning.

Ashley: Okay, then, if you're comfortable...let's hear it. (*presses Record*)

Lucille: As..._embarrassant_ as zis is to admit, I cried myself to sleep last night. I was woken zis morning by ze body announcement, but I did not want to investigate what had happened.

Nico: Why not?

Lucille: Because I had a sinking feeling zhat it wasn't Todd. I-I...I thought it was one of you. I didn't want to see you, or Ava, or anyone else lying on zhat floor, bloody and dead. I wouldn't have even wished it on JJ.

Ashley: So...does that mean you never left your room at all?

Lucille: _Non_..I did not even know the identity of the victim until you told me.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Lucille's Account==**_

_Lucille had been crying herself to sleep, and had not gone to the crime scene, because she feared seeing one of us as the victim there. She didn't know JJ had been murdered until we told her._

* * *

Ava: She seems pretty shaken...I'll stay with her while you guys investigate further, okay?

Lucille: _Pardonnez-moi_...I cannot do much to help in this case. But please, I beg of you, even if it eez JJ, bring his killer to justice.

Ashley: We will. I promise. Take care, Lucille.

Lucille: Au revoir, my compatriots. Safe travels ahead.

Nico: Ciao! (*both leave*)

Ashley: _Hmm...Where to, next? Without the others to direct me, I'm not really sure where to go. _

Nico: JJ's room is right here - we could check that out.

Ashley: Out loud again?

Nico: Pretty much.

Nico: But if there's any blood in here, I'm 'nope-ing' out of this. (*opens door*)

Ashley: _There doesn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary here - or at least out of the ordinary for your atypical Super High Level Lawyer. There are a bunch of papers on the desk, which look like they've been recently looked through._

Ashley: _Hmm...this top page is like something you'd find in a conspiracy theorist's journal. The constellations being weird, time passing weirdly, Sasha not being physically injured at all, the things vanishing from my pocket, a bunch of other stuff...he thinks that Monokuma is trying to confuse us to prevent us from outsmarting him. _

Ashley: _I feel like there's more to this theory than he wrote down - shame that he can't tell us now that he's dead._

Ashley: _Newspaper clippings, charts - he has info on a lot of us. That's just creepy._

Ashley: _And underneath it is - oh!_

Ashley: Nico! Look at this!

Nico: What?

Ashley: Look what I found on JJ's desk!

Nico: Paper? Seems to be a lot of that.

Ashley: No...Well, I mean, yes, there's a lot of paper, but look at this one in particular!

Nico: Looks like another piece of paper - probably from the storage room or something. What does it- oh...

Nico: "I know what happened to Todd Dunham. Meet me at the kitchen at 4 a.m. if you wish to know too."

Nico: ...

Ashley: It's not signed, and I doubt any of us have any fingerprint-analysis equipment on the airship. Unless Monokuma will lend us some?

Nico: That would be way too easy, though. Monokuma sounds like he wouldn't want us to solve JJ's murder so easily.

Ashley: That's true...

Nico: Still, do you think that whoever wrote that note is the culprit?

Ashley: Most likely. I doubt anyone else would have a reason to write the note otherwise.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Letter In JJ's Room==**_

_A letter was found in JJ's room, telling him to meet someone, probably the killer, in the kitchen at 4:00 AM to talk. The conveyed message is simple but direct: I know what happened to Todd Dunham. Meet me at the kitchen at 4 a.m. if you wish to know too._

* * *

Ava: Hey, guys, I noticed something.

Ashley: Gah! You scared me!

Ashley: _Wow, Hideki is right. I _am _easily scared_.

Ava: Yeah, no kidding.

Ava: But that's not what I'm here about.

Ava: En route to me trying to find you guys, I've noticed that Todd's door was...open.

Nico: Open?! Do you mean he's inside? Please tell me he-

Ava: No. It was empty. He never even went back to his room - we can assume that he didn't close his door when he left. Someone else tried to just close it for him. So it's not locked - just closed.

Ava: He disappeared so suddenly and without a trace - no one can tell what happened at all.

Nico: Yeah. From what I've seen of JJ's papers so far, he wasn't able to make heads or tails of it either. And he was probably the most experienced detective out of everyone here.

Ava: I still think he was less than helpful - but the point is, maybe there are clues about how and why Todd disappeared in his room.

Nico: (*presses Record*) One more time, with clarity, pretty please?

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Ava's Account==**_

_Ava said that before Todd died, he had never closed his door. Someone else must have done so for him, but the room should still be unlocked, just closed. What happened to Todd to make him disappear so suddenly and without a trace?_

* * *

Ashley: In any case, you're right. Let's go look there. I'm sure we'll find more clues.

Ava: If you say so. (*all enter*)

Nico: I...wow. I don't know what to say.

Ava: If you have nothing better to say, say nothing at all.

Ashley: I think I should take a picture of this. (*click*)

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==State of Todd's Room==**_

_There's some… Weird stuff in here. It looks relatively untouched since he's been gone, but there's a layer of dust on everything. Faen would have a heart attack._

* * *

Ava: Everything's so dusty, though- it's looking rather obvious that no one's been here in quite a while.

Nico: You're right...Wait- there's a spot on the table where it isn't dusty.

Ashley: Hey, that's true! It looks like someone took something from here.

Nico: Todd never really used his room, so my guess would be that it was whoever closed the door for him. (*click*)

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Dust Wipe==**_

_For some reason there's something big missing from the room, or at least something that was piled as there's a big swipe across the table in the dust, as if something was recently taken._

* * *

Ashley: Do you think that it was the murderer?

Ava: Maybe. Both of you have good theories, but I'd say something else.

Ashley: What other possibility is there?

Ava: (*points at floor*) Well, whoever left those prints.

Nico: Well, they could belong to...anyone.

Nico: Oh.

Ashley: What's wrong?

Ava: These aren't shoe-prints - rather, they're **footprints**. And the only person amongst all of us who goes barefoot is, well-

Nico: Todd.

Ashley: _She's right - there's a set of barefoot prints on the floor, going from the entrance of the room to the table, then back to the door again._

Ashley: (*click*)

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Footprints In Todd's Room==**_

_There is a pair of bare-footprints in Todd's room, leading in and out. One pair only - and it seems like they could have belonged to Todd._

* * *

Lucille: Ava!

Ava: Listening, what is it?

Lucille: I was wondering if you could show me something?

Ava: Oh. Okay! (*turns to Ashley and Nico*) See you two later, I guess. (*leaves*)

Ashley: _And...she's gone. Nico and I had better move on, too._

Nico: Where should we go next?

Ashley: Well- Huh?

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Knife==**_

_There's a bloody knife amongst all the knives in the sink, as if someone was trying to bury it within the mountain of knives._

* * *

Ashley: _A knife? Where did that come from?_

Nico: Oh. I geddit.

Nico: This Truth Bullet's from Eric. He must have shared his information with the rest of us.

Ashley: I guess that means he's at the kitchen right now. Let's go ask him about it in further detail.

Nico: Sure!

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Dining Area - Kitchen**_

* * *

Eric: Oi! Watch it! Those things are sharp!

Ashley: _Eep! When_ _**Eric **__of all people can startle me you __**know**_ _I have a problem!_

Eric: And that's bloody rude of you!

Ashley: _Jeongmal! Why do I keep doing that?_

Maya: Well, of course these things are sharp. They're knives.

Nico: Besides that...Why are these here?

Eric: They were here in the sink when I was looking around. But they're not the important thing.

Ashley: Then what is?

Maya: (*holds up bloody knife*) This.

Eric: Aiiiiiiie!

Ashley: Kyaaaaaaah!

Maya: ...Really? You took a picture of this very knife a few minutes ago, and you saw the knife in the message, I believe. Don't get so riled up about it.

Eric: When it's in your hands, I ain't gonna take any chances!

Ashley: I concur! That poor robber probably does too!

Nico: Wait, what now?

Maya: …

Maya: (*abruptly stabs the area in front of her with the knife*)

Eric: (*squeals*) GAH BLOODY HELL WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO THAT - THAT'S DANGEROUS!

Nico: ...Would you mind saving their torture for later and explaining what that is?

Maya: (*sniff*) Fine. (*puts knife down*)

Maya: It's just what it looks like, though. It's a bloody knife.

Eric: I think they can tell it's a bloody knife. No one here is blind, y'know.

Maya: I meant the other bloody. Bloody as in covered in blood. It was lying at the bottom of a pile of clean knives in the sink, as though it was hastily put away.

Ashley: So, do you think that's the murder weapon?

Maya: Could be. I don't see why someone would stab the guy after killing him a different way anyhow.

Eric: Dramatic purposes?

Maya: Only you would ever do that, Andrews.

Eric: Fair enough- hey, I take offense to that!

Maya: Deal with it.

Ashley: In any case- hold on, wait, why is the dishwasher open?

Eric: It's broken. It was like that when we got here.

Ashley: ...It wasn't when I turned it on last night.

Ashley: _Now that I think about it, the dishes in here are all dirty, but I definitely remember Tien asking me to turn it on last night. _

Nico: (*presses Record*) It's added.

Ashley: _...I should really put a leash on this habit of mine._

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Dishwasher==**_

_The dishes in the dishwasher are all dirty, but Ashley explicitly remembers turning it on the night before._

* * *

Ashley: Does anyone know how the dishwasher stopped working?

Maya: It was me. I can't remember how, but I broke it.

Nico: How can you not remember how you broke it?

Maya: I fail to remember. That's all.

Nico: ...Care to repeat that?

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Maya's Account==**_

_Maya had admittedly broken the dishwasher sometime last night. She claims that she doesn't know how she broke it. She just...did._

* * *

Maya: Did you honestly think I would remember? I'm a fffffailure, not a memory bank.

Ashley: (*sigh*) Well, it looks like none of us are gonna have any cooked breakfast at this rate. Or lunch. All of the cutlery's still...dirty?

Ashley: Hey, wait a moment. What's this?

Eric: It's a frying pan, duh. Looks shiny from here.

Ashley: And doesn't that seem out of place?

Maya: ...I see. Since I broke the dishwasher, theoretically, all of the frying pans should be dirty, but one clean one stands out. (*clicks*)

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Frying Pan==**_

_A frying pan in the dishwasher wasn't dirty...It looks as if it had been recently washed, unlike the rest of the cutlery._

* * *

Nico: Well, I guess that's everything we can glean from this place?

?: Whoah!

_**CRASH!**_

Ashley: Huh?!

Ashley: _Looking over to the entrance to the kitchen, it appears as if someone has fallen down. It's-_

?: Oh god, Faen, are you alright?

Ashley: _Yep. It's Faen. And Johan is now helping him up._

Faen: Worry not about me, Mx. Otto. A small fall will not affect my quality of service.

Faen: ...Too much.

Johan: It's Mr... But in any case, are you alright? That was a very nasty fall.

Faen: No matter. I shall not be perturbed by a minor inconvenience…

Faen: Although I will say, this is rather peculiar.

Ashley: What is?

Faen: Oh. Ms. Jung. (*nods*) Ms. Birza. (*nods*) Ms. Metl. (*nods*) Mr. Andrews. (*nods*)

Eric: Here, lemme help you up-

Johan: No need, I got him. (*helps Faen up*)

Maya: So, what's so strange about you falling to the floor?

Faen: It's not that, it's...the floor.

Nico: What about the floor?

Faen: It's wet. And it smells quite fresh too.

Johan: But I thought you only clean it after our meals in the morning and afternoon?

Faen: Yes, and that is why I find it rather unusual. I did not clean the floor last night, as on most nights, you and Tien stay behind after the Nighttime Announcement, therefore there would not have been enough water to clean it.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Wet Floor==**_

_As Faen slipped on the kitchen floor coming in, he noted that it was wet, and smelt quite fresh, as if someone had recently cleaned it. He usually cleans it, but that's only after breakfast and/or lunch, not after dinner, as usually, the Nighttime Announcement triggers before everyone leaves._

* * *

Ashley: In that case...Whoever cleaned up must have hoarded water from their bathroom for use here.

Maya: Probably. Looks like they did a pretty squeaky-clean job with it too.

Nico: Oh, yes, Johan, can I ask something?

Johan: Go ahead.

Nico: How exactly did you and Sasha find JJ in the first place?

Johan: I don't exactly sleep a lot - so I go out for early morning runs in my neighbourhood. I've been jogging in the hallways of this airship in place of that, and this morning was no exception.

Johan: However, I did meet Sasha near the Dining Area by coincidence today, and, feeling the need to rest a bit to catch my breath, we went to the Luxury Sitting Room to, well, sit down.

Johan: Imagine our shock and surprise when we found JJ just lying there, dead.

Eric: Good grief, that must have been horrible...

Ashley: What happened after that?

Johan: Monokuma popped up and started laughing at the two of us.

Eric: ...I stand corrected, **that **must have been horrible.

Johan: He told us that we needed three people to trigger the Body Discovery Announcement, so we ran back to get someone, which eventually was you, Nico.

Nico: Yeah, I figured. Thanks for explaining.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Johan's Account==**_

_Johan was out on his morning run around the airship when he encountered Sasha outside the Dining Area. To catch a break, they went to the Luxury Sitting Room, only to find JJ's corpse. They had rushed back to get a third student to help them trigger the Body Discovery Announcement._

* * *

Ashley: _I don't think there's anything left here that's important to the case._

Ashley: Nico, shall we move on somewhere else?

Nico: No problem, Ashie! Pick a place.

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_** Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Storage Room**_

* * *

Ashley: _I'm not sure if I'll find anything of interest here, to be perfectly-_

Sasha: Yo.

Ashley: Eep!

Ashley: _Okay, what is with me and getting jumpscared today?!_

Sasha: I dunno. Maybe you're on edge from the deaths? It's pretty understandable that you'd be freaking out.

Sasha: Thankfully I'm so emotionally stunted that I'm not flipping my shit - it's a miracle any of us can still think straight after seeing JJ die right in front of us.

Xiang: It's absolutely inexcusable. Whoever did this must be brought to justice.

Nico: Did you just borrow JJ's catchphrase?

Sasha: I don't think it's a catchphrase so much as a fact.

Xiang: Eagle One is correct.

Nico: 'Eagle One'?

Sasha: Well, yeah. My surname, 'Oryolov', means 'Eagle'. Ironic for someone as openly unpatriotic as me, but I say eh. Worth the reference, anyway.

Sasha: Nico, you can be Eagle Two for now.

Nico: And do you have any other codenames, or…

Sasha: That's all confidential.

Ashley: …

Ashley: _Let's just see what's of interest here._

Ashley: Have you guys found anything out of the ordinary?

Sasha: Thanks for steering me back on track. I was just getting to that. First off, it's what we _didn't _find that was shocking.

Xiang: JJ's corpse had a length of rope, similar to the lengths of rope that can be acquired from this storage room, around his neck. However, no rope has been taken, at least, not from here.

Nico: How can you tell?

Xiang: The rope has been coiled up over here. (*pulls up rope*) As you can see, there are no signs of fraying or cutting at all, meaning that there isn't a possibility that a length of rope was removed from the coil. And since it's the only rope we can find in here, it should be safe to assume that the rope did not originate from this storeroom.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Storage Room's Rope==**_

_There is no rope missing from the Storage Room, oddly enough. Was there somewhere else that rope could've been obtained? _

* * *

Sasha: While the pink substance on the side may just be paint, it does look an awful lot like blood, being pink and all.

Xiang: So we catalogued it.

Sasha: Better safe than sorry!

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Red Paint==**_

_A normal can of red paint...There's some pink substance on the side, but I can't tell if it's paint..._

_Or blood._

_DUN DUN DUN!_

* * *

Nico: Was that last part really necessary?

Sasha: Yes. Comic relief is always necessary in times of despair like these.

Xiang: Otherwise, there doesn't appear to be anything else we can glean. Shall we move on?

Sasha: That's fine.

Ashley: I don't mind. Where shall we go to next?

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_** Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Medical Room**_

* * *

Nico: Looks pretty empty.

Xiang: I wonder why they didn't bring the body here for the autopsy.

Sasha: (*shrugs*) Too much work, I guess. Plus, no one wants to touch a corpse except Hideki. I'm kind of opposed to the idea myself, but I'd do it if I needed to.

Xiang: Well, then. I'm fine with corpses myself, but that's to be expected...regardless, I'll look in this corner. I'm sure that this room was somehow involved in the murder.

Ashley: _They're all doing their own thing...I feel so unneeded. _

Ashley: I guess I'm just gonna sit down here- ow!

Ashley: _What did I just sit on?_

Sasha: Looks like the end of a syringe. Ouch. (*picks it up*) Looks lke the actual syringe itself and its needle aren't here. And what's this next to it?

Xiang: Hey, I recognize this brand...it's a tranquilizer drug, used in most hunting equipment. Well, at least, just the container for it. Looks like the actual drug for it is missing.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Empty Container==**_

_A tranquilizer drug's container was found on the desk in the medical room, and it was empty; a syringe and needle are also missing from the room._

* * *

Sasha: This case just keeps getting more and more convoluted. So someone tranquilized Todd and/or JJ before killing them?

Xiang: Looks like it. We'll have to wait for Hideki's full autopsy to be sure, but it certainly seems a possibility.

Nico: Speaking of autopsy, where _is _Hideki?

Sasha: Last I checked he was still in the Luxury Sitting Room with the body. We'll visit him next when we're done.

Nico: Okay, then, let's keep looking.

Ashley: …

Ashley: _...Would either of them have let themselves be tranquilized? The murder seems like it was an ambush…_

Ashley: _Wonder what the others are talking about._

Nico: -it's odd. I can't imagine someone being able to inject Todd or JJ with that syringe.

Sasha: I agree with you on that... Todd would never stop moving for long enough to get injected, and JJ letting his guard down is pretty much implausible...

Xiang: Perhaps he was tranquilized while he slept?

Sasha: Impossible. JJ of all people would have known to lock his door.

Ashley: There _is _another possibility.

Sasha: Mhmm? Let's hear it, Jung.

Ashley: One second - let me transfer you some evidence I found earlier.

Ashley: (*transfers the evidence*)

Sasha: (*gasps softly, but quickly regains composure*) This changes practically everything.

Xiang: What is it? Did you have a breakthrough?

Sasha: Not quite...but I do have a theory in the works.

Nico: What is it?

Sasha: Not enough evidence for a definitive theory. We need to go check in with Hideki.

Ashley: Alright then. I don't have any objections.

Xiang: Nor I.

Nico: Let's go, then!

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_** Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Luxury Sitting Room**_

* * *

Hideki: Ugh!

Ashley: Oh, Hideki! Are you alright?

Ashley: _What did I walk into_?

Hideki: I'm fine. This body, however...well, it's pretty _fugazi_, pardon my French. I can't even determine the cause of death.

Sasha: What the hell kind of surgeon can't even perform an autopsy properly?

Hideki: The kind that operates on **living **patients, thank you very much! I'm no forensic expert here, unlike a certain colleague I know...Meadows, that parakeet.

Sasha: But you had to dissect corpses in school at some point, right? Or did Harold just make that up?

Ashley: Harold?

Sasha: My stepdad. Forensic psychiatrist, started in surgery. More pretentious than Eric.

Hideki: Well, I didn't go to school, I was trained by my father, and we always used live patients. The only corpses we'd ever use were animal ones.

Sasha: ...is that even legal?

Hideki: Worry less about that and more about finding the killer, Oryolov.

Xiang: So Monokuma _wasn't _denying us information on purpose?

Matthew: While we can't rule that out, I doubt it somehow.

Ashley: Are you okay, Matthew? You seemed very distraught earlier.

Matthew: Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't look at the body without having an insatiable urge to puke, but other than that I'm all good.

Jakcie: Well, I would like to scratch out my eyes and swan-dive off of zis awful aircraft if I have to see yet another corpse, although otherwise I am fine.

Sasha: That sounds strangely like something I would say.

Sasha: Either way. Hideki. Report. Stat.

Hideki: (*sighs*) Watch your tone.

Ashley: Um, please share your findings?

Hideki: (*sighs*) Sure. Why not. I should preempt you though. My findings are quite...unique. Someone might want to record me while I say this, while someone else should take pictures.

Nico: Done. I'm live. Fire away.

Hideki: A lot of the wounds were afflicted pre-mortem, though there are a few details that stand out.

Hideki: For example, while the length of rope is still tied around his neck, there doesn't appear to have been any chafing on his neck.

Xiang: Well, that's...odd, to say the least. You mean to say he wasn't choked by the rope?

Hideki: Unless his killer had a buffer between his neck and the rope before removing said buffer - which is unlikely, because even then, there would have been signs of a compressed windpipe - the rope is there for purely aesthetic purposes.

Hideki: On the other hand, the epidural hematoma he suffered appears to be the freshest of the lesions-

Nico: Um... English, please?

Sasha: Head trauma.

Hideki: It's more than just head trauma.

Sasha: The exact effects don't matter - he took a hit to the head. And this was the _last_ thing to happen, chronologically, right?

Hideki: Correct. Either way, moving on.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullets Acquired!==**_

_**==Hideki's Autopsy==**_

_Hideki states that a lot of the wounds were inflicted pre-mortem, so much that he couldn't identify the cause of death exactly. He does note that the wound on the back of his head was the freshest. There were, oddly enough, no abrasive scars on his neck due to the rope._

_**==Rope==**_

_There is a rope around JJ's neck, with the two ends hanging limply at each side of him as he lies on the ground against the wall. It was apparently not utilized in his murder._

* * *

Hideki: Another thing of note is the state of his neck. It's broken.

Sasha: Hmm…

Xiang: I wonder how that could have happened. After all, you did say the rope was completely uninvolved, right?

Hideki: Yes. Whoever broke his neck, they probably did it with their bare hands.

Sasha: Wouldn't that leave handprints? I think it's more likely that - maybe that wound on the back of his head has to do with it?

Hideki: Likely. If someone were to hit at the right angle from above and behind him, it would certainly break his neck at the angle it is now.

Ashley: ...Above?

Hideki: Very good observation, Ashley. Therein lies why I am unsure of how the wound was caused. JJ is the tallest student here, other than myself.

Hideki: And no. That is not a confession. Don't even think about it, Oryolov, and I can see the gears turning in your head.

Matthew: Maybe they stood on something?

Jackie: While I am inclined to agree, I wonder how ze killer could have gotten ze element of surprise on JJ, zhen. He would notice if someone had crept behind him...on a chair.

Sasha: I have my suspicions-

Hideki: In any case, the strangest thing has got to be the lack of blood.

Nico: But there's a lot of blood, isn't there?

Hideki: Not as much as you'd think. Head wounds bleed an absurd amount. The fact that there aren't pools of the stuff around his body is...perplexing.

Hideki: Even the rest of his wounds don't match up to the amount of blood. These three stab wounds completely missed the ribs and penetrated deep into his sternum and viscera. It's a wonder that there's only a smear of blood around it…

Sasha: Do you think that it was cleaned up? Or that the body was moved?

Hideki: If it was moved there should be smears, though...regardless, this is indeed a strange case.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullets Acquired!==**_

_**==Bloody Wounds==**_

_Near the back of JJ's head, there is a wound that looks to be have been caused by blunt force, with the portion of the wall it's leaning against being slightly bloody. There are 3 small stab wounds on his stomach, that pierced deeply._

_**==Blood in the Area==**_

_Oddly enough, the blood from the puncture wounds and blunt wounds have very little blood around them for some reason. According to Hideki, there should be more blood if it was inflicted when he was alive._

* * *

Sasha: Hey, Jung. Come over here for a second.

Ashley: _Why do I feel so apprehensive about following Sasha?_

Sasha: Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just because I'm literally Satan…

Ashley: S-Satan?!

Sasha: It was a joke.

Sasha: Either way, I wanted to show you this.

Ashley: What is it?

Sasha: I thought I saw something weird over (*reaches into couch cushions*) Ah, here.

Ashley: What is that?

Sasha: (*studies it*) Looks like the tranquilizer we were looking for.

Ashley: What's it doing here?

Sasha: Hell if I know.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Tranquilizer==**_

_The tranquilizer drugs and syringe were found in the Luxury Sitting Room. Sasha found them stuffed into the couch cushions._

* * *

Ashley: Wait, it was hidden pretty well. How could you have known where it was? Unless you...put it there.

Sasha: Relax. I didn't plant it. If I did, why would I have pointed it out to you?

Sasha: Besides, I know what you're thinking. And I'm not the murderer. In fact, I'm one of three people with a perfect alibi.

Ashley: What? How?

Sasha: Three people, not counting the murderer, must be present in order for a Body Discovery Announcement to be triggered. That's me, Johan, and Nico. Unless someone else saw the body first and hasn't said anything, the three of us can't have done it.

Ashley: Well, you don't mind if I take a statement from you about that, do you?

Sasha: Of course not. Ask away.

Ashley: _She's being surprisingly pleasant and cooperative - the polar opposite of what she was just moments earlier. I somehow can't shake my suspicion that Sasha is hiding something_.

Ashley: (*presses Record*) What were you doing up so early in the morning?

Sasha: I was up working on the first draft of my play.

Ashley: You're writing a play?

Sasha: Yeah. You could call it a hobby of mine.

Ashley: And why were you awake to begin with.

Sasha: Easy. I'm an insomniac. Have been since I was a kid.

Sasha: Either way, I went to get some crackers or something to chew on from the kitchen, and I nearly got knocked over by a jogging Johan. Thankfully, my Babe Ruth reflexes saved my life.

Ashley: You play baseball?

Sasha: Hell no. I hate sports. I'm a bit of a Sox fan, and I've thrown some ceremonial first pitches - that's how I got this shirt, incidentally - ugh, but that's not important. Either way, Johan and I started talking, and our conversation engrossed me so much that I lost track of location.

Sasha: We made it to the sitting room, which was Johan's destination. Don't know what he wanted to do there, but anyhow. I think he just needed to rest - he was panting an awful lot.

Sasha: He opened the door, and I turned to leave, but then I heard him scream. I rushed in, and he was leaning against the wall, shocked. And JJ was dead.

Sasha: We quickly ran to get someone else to trigger the announcement, but neither Hideki nor you responded. Nico was the third door we tried.

Sasha: And that's it. Need anything clarified?

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Sasha's Account==**_

_According to Sasha, as she didn't sleep at night due to her insomnia, she was awake in the morning. She had run into Johan, and the two proceeded to the Luxury Sitting Room. Her alibi matches up with Johan's, so they should both be telling the truth._

* * *

Ashley: No, that's all. Thank-

Matthew: Open, god damn you!

Sasha: What the hell?

Xiang: He's trying to pry open JJ's hand. He's holding something!

Matthew: Grah!

_**Clink!**_

Jackie: What eez that?

Hideki: Looks like a locket to me.

Nico: …

Nico: Oh dear.

Ashley: What's wrong?

Nico: This locket...I know who it belongs to. But how did his stuff end up here?

Sasha: His? Do you mean-

Nico: (*snaps open locket*) Yep. This locket...It's Todd's. I mean, look inside!

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Locket==**_

_A small, silver locket, found on JJ's being. He was gripping it tightly._

_Inside is a picture of a girl and a very-familiar orange-haired boy. Looks like it belongs to…_

_Todd._

* * *

Ashley: I recognize the girl with him - that's Electra Violet Camisole, one of his troupe's performers.

Jackie: So they were dating?

Ashley: Possibly...It's hard to see Todd ever falling in love, though. But I wonder why he would leave it behind, and how it got onto JJ like that.

Sasha: ...I'd like to solve the puzzle-

* * *

Before she could continue any further, the speakers blared to life.

"**I'm getting tired of waiting! Shall we begin?"**

"Huh?" Sasha looked up, "Begin what?"

"**Begin what, you ask? Well, of course, we are beginning our long-awaited class trial!"**

"...Calm down." she breathed, "He can't hear me, that's just a default response-"

"**Upupupupupupupupupu...I can hear you bear-y well, Comrade!"**

"_Chort vasmi_!"

Xiang raised an eyebrow, "Hoped for too much?"

"Nerves are getting to me." she explained in return, "I have an inkling as to who's the murderer, but that's just a theory."

"A game theory?" Matthew asked, before clapping his hands to his mouth. "Oops, sorry, habit."

"No, but it's a damn good one." Sasha muttered.

"**In any case, will all of you bastards report to outside the Casino and Bar? And don't keep me waiting too long, I can see you on my cameras! Cheerio!"**

The speakers ceased after that. Xiang left the room with Sasha in tow, followed by Matthew and Jackie. In the end, only Nico and Hideki were left, besides me - Nico was still staring and fiddling with the locket, while Hideki bent forward and closed JJ's eyes.

"Regardless of the circumstances resulting in your death, I will see to it that your legacy lives on. Requiscat in pace, JJ." I heard him say out loud as he was performing the act. Getting up, Hideki dusted himself off, before taking out his Electro-ID, and scanning through our Truth Bullets.

After a pause, he sighed, "...I am not sure who to trust anymore. The problem is, as of now, I can only think of possibilities, without any concrete evidence.

"Sasha sure seems to have an idea."

He sighed. "Sasha's ideas are not fact. In fact, I'd trust her about as much as she could throw me, which isn't a lot."

"Then, who do you think is the killer?"

"You can argue a case for just about anyone." Hideki explained, "For example, take into consideration personal agendas. Who has the most reason to kill JJ?"

"Lucille." I reluctantly concurred. The argument last night had been brutal.

"That's right, it's her. But then you have to take in consideration what one would stand to gain from JJ's death, and the possibility of the motives Monokuma set coming into play."

"Like what?"

"Todd's killer didn't want to get caught. Someone wanted to prevent the body from being found after his untimely death...As for JJ, someone could have been annoyed at the leadership role that he was taking."

"Leadership role?" I questioned. "You were more of a leader than he was."

Hideki sighed. "Thank you. But perhaps that makes me the next target."

"We're not allowed to kill more than two people, remember?"

"In any case, it's also possible they killed JJ solely because he was a lawyer."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Ashie," Nico finally spoke up, after going quiet for some time, "Lawyers are some of the best debaters in the world, and it would be highly likely that JJ would have been quite the force to be reckoned with in trials."

"We also can't get rid of the possibility that someone had committed a crime before we were kidnapped," offered Hideki.

"He _did _have information on all of us, and a lot of it," said Nico with a sigh, "If any of us have anything to hide, he would have known it."

"**To the three still at the crime scene, the trial starts soon, so get your asses down here unless you want to be punished**!"

"Tch." muttered Hideki. "We do need to leave, but I haven't considered all possibilities..."

"None of this makes any sense...My mind says one thing. But my heart tells me another. I don't know which to trust anymore..." Nico kept on mumbling.

It's times like this that I have to be strong for them.

"Guys." I cleared my throat. "Let's not worry about it too much. We'll all get to the bottom of it during the class trial, so cheer up, okay?"

A brief moment of silence passed, and I almost thought I'd said something wrong.

Hideki composed himself. "For all our sakes, I hope you're right."

"She will be." Nico smiled, "I have a feeling Ashie knows what she's up to. I'll trust her."

"Hey! Are you guys _ever _going to get to the courtroom?" Ava was standing at the door to the room. "I'm warning you, unless you get here soon, Monokuma might get a little trigger-happy."

"R-right, of course," said Hideki.

Making our way out of the Luxury Sitting Room, we traversed the hallways until we saw the rest of our classmates crowded outside the locked door to the Casino and Bar. As we got closer, I noticed something different about them, and as my hands subconscious trailed down my pajamas, I realized why.

Most, if not all of us, were in our sleepwear, or a different outfit than the one I had seen them in on day one.

Scanning everyone, I noted that the only person in normal clothing was Hideki, but he looked rather disheveled. Nico was still in her pajamas: next to Nico was Tien, who was also in her pajamas from the day before. Maya was wearing a black hoodie with designs on it - equal in creepiness to her normal clothing, and dark brown cargo pants. Matthew was in a light-colored t-shirt and pair of pants, Ava was in a red shirt and grey pants, both Under Armour (why did she always wear that brand?), and Johan had pulled on a large, oversized white sweater. Lucille was sporting a white tanktop and camo pyjama shorts. Faen wore a white polo shirt and black pants, Eric wore a white t-shirt, black vest and black pants, and Jackie was wearing a black, frilly nightgown. Sasha had neglected to wear her vest or tie, and her crinkled shirt had not been fully tucked in. Xiang was perhaps the neatest person present, but lacked his jacket and scarf.

One or more of us were most likely going to die, and all of us were going to look ridiculous while doing it. Perfect.

"Took you long enough," Sasha drawled. "I swear Monokuma was about to execute you three."

"At least they're here now…" muttered Tien.

"Yeah! I mean, without Hideki's bloody autopsies we wouldn't stand a chance!" said Eric.

"Thank you."

**"Oh look! You bastards are finally all here! Guess I'll let you in, then!"**

As Monokuma finished that little ditty, the door swung open.

_This is it... _I briefly glanced sideways, studying my classmates, _fourteen of us were going in. Not all of us are coming out of this one._

Calming my nerves, I took the first step forward.

* * *

_**The casino looked vastly different than it had been the first time I had stepped into it, two days ago. The walls had been reprinted pastel blue, with benches and chairs in a neat, orderly row. A rather large armchair was seated directly in front of the roulette, and right in front of it, there was a large red button - which almost immediately screamed danger.**_

_**Most unnervingly of all, a large statue stood straight in the middle of the room. The statue was blindfolded, and had one hand at a sword by its waist, and carrying a pair of weighing scales in the other. But what was unnerving wasn't the presence of the statue itself, but rather, who it was - I could recognize that trenchcoat and buzzcut anywhere. It almost looked like...**_

_**Almost looked like JJ was presiding over his own murder trial.**_

* * *

"*whistle* Well. Someone's been busy redecorating."

Nico's quip went unnoticed as we surveyed the new and refurbished casino in amazement. So much so, we nearly missed Monokuma popping up out of nowhere onto the large armchair.

**"Welcome, every single last one of you bastards!" **Monokuma giggled, **"I hope you like the new interior-design, because if you don't, it's gonna make me des-bear!"**

Saying that we all groaned at that awful pun was an understatement.

**"Bluh, you guys don't get my sense of humour! Anyways, just find your spot around the roulette, and then we can get the class trial started!"**

"She's even copying me now..." Sasha grumbled.

"You're not _that _important, y'know," Maya riffed back at her.

"Says the literal S.H.S.L Failure," she muttered angrily in return.

"Oh, wow. How original. I definitely have _never _heard that one before."

"Be quiet. We have a life-or-death trial on our hands, and all you can do is make clever retorts?"

"So you admit it, I'm clever."

"Both of you, shut up!" Eric yelled. "We have no time for your petty disagreements. Maya is right, and that's that!"

"Oh, really. I'd like to see you-"

"Eagle One. Peace." Xiang said. "This is not the time for arguments, but for debates."

Silence prevailed after that, as the rest of shuffled off to find our stands, before-

"Excuse me, Headmaster Monokuma?" Faen raised his hand as he got to his stand.

**"Yeah, hot stuff?"**

Flinching slightly at the nickname, nevertheless, he pointed at something and continued, "May I ask what that is supposed to represent?"

The rest of us had already seen it, but it had been Faen who was the first to bring it up. In the spot JJ was probably supposed to be, was a white stand. Said stand had a mugshot of JJ's face on it, except a large, pink 'X' framed its front.

"**Isn't that obvious? The Ace Attorney may be dead, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be a part of the trial! It's symbolic, after all.**"

"Then..."

I turned to my right. Whereas Johan was to my left, the podium spot to my right was empty. I could, however, make out the name inscribed on it - Todd Dunham. "Why doesn't Todd have a stand like that?"

**"Oh, that?" **Monokuma tapped a hand to his chin, **"It's not like I don't want Monkey-Boy not to be part of the trial, but I can only put a stand up if the munchkin's body is found! His Body Discovery Announcement needs to be triggered first!"**

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Placement of Stands==**_

_JJ has a stand with a crossed-out face where he should have been standing, had he made it. _

_Yet, even though he's supposed to be gone, Todd does not have a stand with a crossed-out face…_

_Is this proof that he may still be...?_

* * *

"How do we know you aren't trying to play us for fools?" Johan quietly asked. "How do we know you aren't lying to us about that?"

"There's no way that he could be lying."

"What?"

"It says so in the rules," Matthew offered. "Specifically, rule #10: _Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed to lie._"

"He is right!" confirmed Jackie, reading from her electro-ID.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Rule #10==**_

_Headmaster Monokuma - and by proxy - and of his assistants and/or overseers are not allowed to lie. Furthermore, Monokuma must answer all posed questions to the best of his ability._

* * *

**"Well, we've drawn out this introduction long enough! Now, although we should really get started with this Class Trial...well-"**

"**You're about to see...upupupu!**"

Suddenly, the roulette table began to spin. I locked eyes with Nico, then Hideki, then Nico again. Her hair blew into her face, and then - upwards?

Immediately, it felt like my stomach had dropped out of my body, and my hair briefly obscured my vision entirely. I reached up and pulled it out of my face, only to see the casino vanishing above us. We were descending.

Suddenly, the black walls of the elevator shaft became the blue and white background of the sky.

_What - what is this?_

With a sudden lurch, the roulette settled into the floor of our new room, knocking me off of my feet. I quickly looked down. Big mistake - an infinite blue sky with fluffy, rolling white clouds scattered at random completely filled my vision. I moved my hand slightly to the side. The floor felt like plexiglass.

I looked up at my fellow students. Everyone except for Xiang, Ava, Sasha, Maya, and surprisingly enough Eric had fallen to the floor, and they were in various points in the process of getting up.

"**So, do you bastards like the trial room? I like to think that it's the coolest one yet.**"

"Zhis is terrifying! What if zhe floor-" screamed Jackie.

"Relax. The floor isn't going to break. It's been engineered to hold a lot more than just a courtroom," said a soft, nice-sounding, yet familiar voice. One of the plexiglass windows swung back into itself. A pair of feet strolled into the room.

"You," growled Sasha. "I knew it. Nishiyima really is behind this."

The Super High School Level Co-Pilot, Ataru Inoue, sighed. "Well, the identity of the mastermind is irrelevant. I'm just here to go over the takeoff procedure, because _someone_-" he glared at Monokuma, "Didn't bother to hire a proper flight attendant."

"Hey! What do you mean, 'takeoff procedure'?" asked Nico.

"Glad you asked. I'll be here to explain how these trials are going to work, as well as the ins and outs of the Truth Bullet system."

"**You people were getting irritating, so I decided it would be a good idea to bring in someone more patient than myself to explain everything.**"

Ataru stepped slowly into the stand between Tien and myself - the stand that would have belonged to Todd. "So...let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

_**Act 1-6 FIN**_

_**15? Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: _

_So, who do you guys think is the killer, now that all this evidence has come to the surface? Does Lucille still seem like the murderer? After all, last time you __**did**_ _vote for her three out of six times. I'll put up another poll - you guys should vote for your new suspect. _

_Since SD has nothing important to say, we'll just move on to the review replies._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Rest in pieces, JJ. _

_PowerPlayer: Yeah. 'Tragic'. _

_So you caught onto the Todd thing, huh? Yeah, Todd's status is unknown at this point. Perhaps the trial will clear that up._

_And I'm happy that we managed to make the mystery...mysterious. Especially considering that this will be one of the more obvious cases. In fact, one or more people have already guessed it in the poll. Not that I'm going to let you guys see the results...upupupu. _

_Sekrin- Lord of Monsterds: Haha, I'm glad that you're not turned off from the story due to JJ's death. _

_Khronovision: Yeah, pretty ironic. And Todd's disappearance _is _going to play a role in the trial. We won't say what, but you'll see._

_HeroNoMore: Yeah. Anyone killing JJ (except the BDA-triggers) is a real possibility. Of course, you'll have to wait and see what actually happened. _

_Well, you know who said that line now. Was it who you expected?_

_GinMerric: Hehe, sorry we switched styles again. The trial'll be in both styles, so prepare for that.. (For the trial itself, all Nonstop Debates/Crossed Swords/Special Events will be carried out in script format, while everything else will be in normalcy. Cheers. - SD)_

_HeroinOfDarkness: Haha, yeah. JJ does give off a murderer vibe. Fun AFoFD trivia fact: he was originally going to be the murderer in this Act, but we scrapped that idea. It would've been cool to see him in a debate, though, amirite? I'm just happy that you're confused - it means we're doing our job right._

_Your OC is the SHSL Espionage, Kuno Okura. Now give me that virtual cookie._

_dashunterman: Haha, yeah. And which portraits are you talking about? (Probably Khrono's ones. - SD) (Yeah, probably. Khrono's are gr9.)_

_Unicorn819: Finals are evil, amirite? But yeah, SD and I have written way ahead. We're actually planning out our updates in order to give you guys time to review, and us time to write to the best of our ability. And Hideki is great, yeah!_

_SDproductions: Got any more lawyer jokes, man?_

_Poll's on my profile all over again - let's see if you can read between our lines._


	12. Act 1-6 Bonus

_**Omake 1: A Day In The Life**_

* * *

_klaxonHysteria_ began pestering _alwaysWriting_

KH: SD.

KH: SD.

KH: **SD, where are you?!**

AW: I was sleeping... ;-;

_violentlyProtective_ began pestering _klaxonHysteria &amp; alwaysWriting_

VP: **SD. What did you even do.**

AW: Heck if I remember - when you wake up at an unholy time of the night and have nothing to do, you do weird things like make a Llamas with Hats reference. .-.

AW: Which was super killer, by the way. Thank god Maya's backstory had enough leeway to fit it in. :)

KH: You guys are finally here. Time to talk AFoFD.

AW: Sure! Just let me get a shower first. Brb.

KH: ...

KH: Goddamn it.

KH: My teacher is about to skewer me I G2G.

VP: Oh.

VP: *hugs*

VP: …

VP: I'm doing nothing. I should go write CGoTG.

_violentlyProtective_ ceased pestering _klaxonHysteria &amp; alwaysWriting_

_klaxonHysteria _ceased pestering _alwaysWriting_

AW: Ah, that was a nice shower...Wait, where's everyone? :O

AW: Oops. .-.

AW: Well, I guess they both left. Might as well go eat breakfast.

_klaxonHysteria _began pestering _alwaysWriting_

KH: 'Sup.

KH: Damnit, I just missed him.

KH: This is what happens when I take my eyes off of this group for a hecking nanosecond.

_klaxonHysteria _ceased pestering _alwaysWriting_

_alwaysWriting _began pestering _klaxonHysteria_

AW: Nuuuuuu, don't leave me!

AW: Oh my various gods, did I miss them again?

AW: This is just getting annoying!

_klaxonHysteria _began pestering _alwaysWriting_

KH: But wait, they aren't dead! Shia surprise!

AW: Oh yes! You're back!

AW: I'll just quickly eat my breakfast, then I'll go work on the next chapter!

AW: See you soon!

KH: We're never going to get anything done like this.

KH: (*sigh*)

KH: Why this. Why me. What did I do to deserve this.

**Ten minutes later...**

AW: Okay, let's try writing. I'll be going out to teach some juniors in ten, so let's be quick.

KH: You have to teach underclassmen? Are you like a TA or something?

AW: No, I'm my school's paid labour. :P

KH: ...

KH: I have no doubt that's illegal where I'm from.

**One hour later...**

AW: HOW DO I TAP KEY?

KH: WHO ARE WE KILLING AGAIN?!

AW: I DUNNO, JUST PICK A HOT GUY OR SOMEONE!

KH: (*kills off JJ*)

AW: ...OOPS HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MURDERE-

KH: THIS WAS A GREAT IDEA SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTH.

KH: I AM A HECKING GENIUS!

AW: WHY ARE WE CONTINOUSLY TALKING IN CAPS LOCK?!

KH: BECAUSE THESE ARE EXAGGERATED PORTRAYALS AND THUS OVER-THE-TOP.

AW: I THOUGHT IT'S BECAUSE MY CAPS LOCK KEY IS BROKEN?!

AW: Oh, wow, yes it is broken. Who knew?

KH: Certainly not the person who lives halfway across the world from you.

AW: HolDing Shift-ButTon. Fungus hurts.

AW: *Fingu

AW: *Finga

AW: *F-I-N-G-E-R

KH: I don't think I've ever used the caps lock on my computer.

AW: ...theN whAt waS that up there?

KH: I was holding shift. Like always.

AW: Ow.

AW: *Oui

AW: *Oh.

KH: Oui oui. Hon hon baguette. Eiffel tower. Mon dieu! Champagne. Foie-di-gras. Merde!

KH: I did badly in French One if you can't tell.

AW: はい。

KH: Uh...wow.

AW: Should we get back to writing?

KH: That's my line.

**One hour later…**

AW: Done, let's upload.

KH: Ye.

**Chapter uploaded. Reviews received. We just won the internet.**

***SWEET RAVE PARTY!***

* * *

_In all seriousness, this chapter serves two purposes. One, to give you guys more reason to laugh at our miserable lives, up there, and two, to provide a comprehensive listing of all the Truth Bullets so far, down below. It is there for good reason: you may want to keep this chapter open in a tab for reference during the Trial._

_Otherwise, that's about it from me. We'll reply to all reviews in one fell swoop in the first trial chapter next time, so on to the addendums! Cheers! - SD_

* * *

**Truth Bullet Inventory**

_**Monokuma File #1**_

_Victim: Jehovah 'JJ' Jackson. Estimated Time of Death: 0415 hours. Cause of Death: Unknown. According to Hideki, the cause of death was initially unknown because of the sustained wounds being too numerous - although there should be enough evidence to determine what it is now._

_**Nico's Account**_

_Johan and Sasha had come to get Nico at around 5 in the morning, according to her Electro-ID, when they took her to the body. Also, she had been the third student whose door they had gone to, because they had first tried the doors of Hideki and Ashley, and neither of them answered._

_**Lucille's Account**_

_Lucille had been crying herself to sleep, and had not gone to the crime scene, because she feared seeing one of her friends as the victim there. She had not known JJ had been the victim until Ashley, Nico and Ava told her, or so she claims._

_**Letter In JJ's Room**_

_A letter was found in JJ's room, telling him to meet someone, probably the killer, in the kitchen at 4:00 AM to talk. The conveyed message is simple but direct: I know what happened to Todd Dunham. Meet me at the kitchen at 4 a.m. if you wish to know too._

_**Ava's Account**_

_Ava acknowledges that, before Todd died, he had never closed his door. Someone else must have done so for him, but the room remains unlocked, though the door was closed at first approach._

_**State of Todd's Room**_

_There's some… Weird stuff in here. It looks relatively untouched since he's been gone, but there's a layer of dust on everything. It appears as if Todd has not been back in his room for some time._

_**Dust Wipe**_

_For some reason there's something big missing from the room, or at least something that was piled as there's a big swipe across the table in the dust, as if something was recently taken._

_**Footprints In Todd's Room**_

_There is a pair of bare-footprints in Todd's room, leading in and out. One pair only - and it seems like they could have belonged to Todd, since he's the only one amongst us who walks barefoot._

_**Knife**_

_There's a bloody knife amongst all the knives in the sink, as if someone was trying to bury it within the mountain of knives._

_**Dishwasher**_

_The dishes in the dishwasher are all dirty, but Ashley explicitly remembers turning it on the night before. It appears to be a direct result of..._

_**Maya's Account**_

_Maya had admittedly broken the dishwasher sometime last night. She claims that she doesn't know how she broke it. She just...did._

_**Frying Pan**_

_A frying pan in the dishwasher wasn't dirty...It looks as if it had been recently washed, unlike the rest of the cutlery._

_**Wet Floor**_

_As Faen slipped on the kitchen floor coming in, he noted that it was wet, and smelt quite fresh, as if someone had recently cleaned it. He usually cleans it, but that's only after breakfast and/or lunch, not after dinner, as usually, the Nighttime Announcement triggers before everyone leaves._

_**Johan's Account**_

_Johan was out on his morning run around the airship when he encountered Sasha outside the Dining Area. To catch a break, they went to the Luxury Sitting Room, only to find JJ's corpse. They had rushed back to get a third student to help them trigger the Body Discovery Announcement._

_**Storage Room's Rope**_

_There is no rope missing from the Storage Room, oddly enough. Was there somewhere else that rope could've been obtained? _

_**Red Paint**_

_A normal can of red paint...There's some substance on the side, but it is impossible to tell if it's pink paint, blood, or an unholy mixture of both._

_**Empty Container**_

_A tranquilizer drug's container was found on the desk in the medical room, and it was empty; a syringe and needle are also missing from the room._

_**Hideki's Autopsy**_

_Hideki states that a lot of the wounds were inflicted pre-mortem, so much that he couldn't identify the cause of death exactly. He does note that the wound on the back of his head was the freshest. There were, oddly enough, no abrasive scars on his neck due to the rope._

_**Rope**_

_There is a rope around JJ's neck, with the two ends hanging limply at each side of him as he lies on the ground against the wall. It was apparently not utilized in his murder._

_**Bloody Wounds**_

_Near the back of JJ's head, there is a wound that looks to be have been caused by blunt force, with the portion of the wall it's leaning against being slightly bloody. There are 3 small stab wounds on his stomach, that pierced deeply._

_**Blood in the Area**_

_Oddly enough, the blood from the puncture wounds and blunt wounds have very little blood around them for some reason. According to Hideki, there should be more blood if it was inflicted when he was alive._

_**Tranquilizer**_

_The tranquilizer drugs and syringe were found in the Luxury Sitting Room. Sasha found them stuffed into the couch cushions._

_**Sasha's Account**_

_According to Sasha, as she didn't sleep at night due to her insomnia, she was awake in the morning. She had run into Johan, and the two proceeded to the Luxury Sitting Room. Her alibi matches up with Johan's, so they should both be telling the truth._

_**Locket**_

_A small, silver locket, found on JJ's being. He was gripping it tightly. Inside is a picture of a girl and a very-familiar orange-haired boy. Looks like it belongs to…Todd._

_**Placement of Stands**_

_JJ has a stand with a crossed-out face where he should have been standing, had he made it. Yet, even though he's supposed to be gone, Todd doesn't have a stand with a crossed-out face._

_Is this proof that he may still be...?_

_**Rule #10**_

_Headmaster Monokuma - and by proxy - and of his assistants and/or overseers are not allowed to lie. Furthermore, Monokuma must answer all posed questions to the best of his ability._

**Please be forewarned: Truth Bullets may be added, taken away, modified, or otherwise subject to change during the trial itself. Also, not all Truth Bullets carry the 'truth'...**

* * *

**Next time, on A Flight Of Future Despair:**

_Well, what if the reason he's disappeared is because he's in __**hiding**__?_

The advent of the class trial arrives.

_There's no way I'll ever believe that __**he**_ _did it!_

The truth remains buried under a mountain of secrets and lies.

_I mean, I only saw you once, and that was when you came into the kitchen to do...__**something**__?_

Just what is the mysterious motive Monokuma has presented?

_I have no reason to kill JJ! And you can't_ _**prove**_ _otherwise!_

And who did it affect so badly to commit murder?

_Hold your tongue. There's something I must __**clarify**__!_

Fourteen shall begin this debate…

_There's only one way to find out the __**truth**_ _\- and I'm not much a fan of it._

...it is unknown how many shall walk out…

_You may have proven her innocence, but in return, you just dug your own __**grave**__. _

...so who can you trust?

_There's only one person who could have hit JJ like that, and I think you all know __**who**_ _that is._

...The first trial shall commence shortly.

_Now, __**Atari**__, you'd better teach us how to do that, or-_

_May I warn you, there will be repercussions associating me with that... __**sellout**_ _of a company._


	13. Trial 1-1

_**Trial 1-1: Turnabout Debut**_

* * *

_Of all the people to walk in through those doors, I am not ashamed to admit I had never considered it to be one of our pilots._

_Oh, sorry. __**Kidnappers.**_

"Teen-nappers, if you please." Ataru Inoue, the Super High School Level Co-Pilot, laughed, "I have much more sense than to refer to you all as kids."

"Oh, _casse-toi_," growled Jackie.

"While I agree with the sentiment, I think we should be trying our best not to upset our captors," said Matthew.

"Let's just get zis over and done with, please?" Lucille murmured.

"Fine by me." Johan grunted.

"**Okay then**," said Monokuma. "**Ataru, explain the rules**."

Ataru smiled. "Alright, then. An indisputable fact is that one of you killed JJ Jackson. That person will be referred to as the blackened. In this trial, you will need to find the blackened. If you do, they get punished, and if you don't, everyone else does. It's all in Rule #5."

"What _kind_ of punishment, Mr. Inoue?" asked Faen.

"Sorry, but that's a secret."

Ava growled. "That's a convenient way to leave us in the dark."

"Well, deal with it. I am your senior here - I've had to endure a few of these myself." He smiled genially. "It feels so good to be on the proctor's side."

Hideki raised an eyebrow. "You graduated by means of this...farce?"

"Indeed I did. Let's just say nobody expected the co-pilot to be good at building bombs."

"...Well." Tien shivered, "You certainly proved that claim with the chandelier."

"Anywho, shall we begin?" Ataru's eyes gleamed.

* * *

_**COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!**_

* * *

Ataru removed an Electro-ID of his own from his aviator's jacket, before turning it on, and setting it down on Todd's stand. A whirring noise sounded out in the otherwise quiet courtroom, before it went quiet again.

He then looked at the rest of us.

Never breaking away from that cheerful friendly tone he possessed, he asked, "Do you need me to say 'Ataru says' for you juniors to follow my lead?"

Feeling embarrassed, I looked down onto my own stand. It looked innocuous and made of wood, but it had an indent that looked the perfect fit for the Electro-ID. So I did the obvious thing - I placed the handbook inside.

A chorus of whirrs sounded out, as the supposed gears inside the stand spun, and our ElectroIDs (or at least mine) started to resonate its signal.

As the sound quieted down, Ataru turned to look at all of us, as if to confirm that all of us had acquiesced to his actions. Smiling, he tapped a few things on his own ElectroID, before turning, once again, to the rest of us. "Alright, now, let's get you registered onto the Truth Bullet System. I'll be going around you all in a clockwise direction, starting from my left. When it's your turn, state your full name and title, if you please."

His eyes seemed to bore into Sasha. "And we'll know if you didn't. Disobedience will also be punished."

Sasha stared back at him. "I can live with that."

"So mote it be." He gestured a hand at me. "If you please."

"Ashley Jubilee Jung, Super High School Level K-Pop Idol," I squeaked out.

"Johan Otto. Super High School Level Babysitter." Johan crossed his arms.

"Maya Metl," scoffed Maya. "Failure."

Hideki glared at nothing in particular. "Hideki Kenta. Super High School Level Surgeon."

"Sasha Oryolov, P-"

"Nuh uh, Comrade." Ataru's smile remained as serene as ever, though his tone was another matter entirely. "Birth name, please."

"I thought you were the nice one," she growled, "But the joke's on you- I changed my legal name."

He bowed in return. "As you wish, Aleksandra."

"That's misgendering-"

"I don't care. Now speak up, or I shall be forced to mute you during the trial itself."

She sighed loudly. "_Oy gevalt_..." Ataru raised an eyebrow. "Aleksandra... Matveyevna Oryolova-Cavendish." She stared at the floor, as both Eric and Tien let out an audible, yet quiet gasp. "Political Activist."

"Splendid. We will have to skip the lawyer, since dead men don't speak, so, Miss DuCarde?"

Lucille still looked rather haggard, but she said clearly, "Lucille DuCarde...Formula-One Racer."

"Xiang Li. Super High School Level Soldier."

"I'm Nicolette Birza, and the Super High School Level Electronic Dance Musician!"

"Faen Skylark. The Super High School Level Butler, at your service." He bowed.

"Zis is Jacqueline Ressa, ze Lolita Model, although I would prefer Jackie."

"Matthew Tanner," he adjusted his glasses. "Mathematician's my talent."

"Ava Tremblay. Super High School Level Hockey Player."

Eric grimaced when it was his turn. "Do we need our middle names for this?"

"Not necessarily, no."

"Oh, good. Um, Eric Andrews, Super High School Level Stage Fighter."

"Phuong Tien Lam. The Super High School Level Scientist." Tien finished off.

One by one, our ElectroIDs beeped, before Ataru pressed a few buttons on his own, silencing them down, and causing the roulette table in the middle to spin again.

This time, an unearthly blue light started emanating from the different slots, before the roulette collapsed in and on itself. The bulk of the actual roulette folded inwards, allowing the blue light, which I assumed must have been from a projector, to billow out. A sphere of glowing blue light lifted itself up, before expanding in size, until it filled the entirety of the table's exterior, the surface coming to a halt at the edge of our stands.

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Ataru's Explanation (Personal Truth Bullet)**_

Nico: So..._what now_?

Nico: Hey, wow! I can see my words floating about onscreen!

Faen: Even our names are reflected on the interface...

Tien: So that was the _purpose_ of the voice-recognition software.

Tien: Interesting. I wonder where I can perhaps acquire such advanced technology for my personal use.

Maya: So, our words are just floating on the holographic screen, huh?

Hideki: That appears so, yes.

Johan: That's good and all, but _what do we do now?_

Xiang: These truth bullets must have a use.

Eric: Nah, _**they're probably useless-**_

**==Counter!==**

Ataru: **You've got that wrong! **(Fired: _**Ataru's Explanation**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"Heh. Now I see why that Luckster was so insistent on using that particular catchphrase…" Ataru grinned, "I could get used to it."

Had his words not appeared on the holograph, I would have probably missed them, in shock of what the Co-Pilot had just done.

By pressing a series of commands on his ElectroID, Ataru had literally fired a red bullet, inscribed with the glowing words '**Ataru's Explanation**', towards Eric's chain of words, shattering the half-finished line to pieces.

"Thank you again, captain obvious." Maya snarked, "Now, Atari, you'd better teach us how to do that, or-"

"Easy there. I will, in due time." His eyes narrowed, "I will ask that you not refer to me as that, though. May I warn you, there will be repercussions associating me with that... sellout of a company."

Turning back to the holograph, Ataru tapped a button, and the filtered light turned red, as the aforementioned pair of words unfolded to show a small how-to guide.

"During this mode, otherwise known as the Nonstop Debate, you and your classmates will participate in a frantic discussion. Select your truth bullet by scrolling through the selection - premade for your convenience - and locking in your selection with the appropriate option," he explained, "Then fire at the argument you wish to refute at the appropriate time by once again selecting the appropriate option. Simple as that."

We stared at each other with a quizzical look on our faces. Evidently, Ataru caught on, because he sighed heavily.

"You know, just, get on with discussing the murder. You'll learn as you go along." Tapping a few more buttons, he ejected his own ElectroID, before pocketing it, and turning around.

Whistling, he clicked his heels, and the plexiglass door swung back open, letting the Co-Pilot disappear into it for whereabouts unknown.

Seconds later, another familliar voice that had been dormant for some time sounded itself.

"**Aaaaaaaah! Good to be back in this position so I can torment you peons again! Upupupupupupupupupu!"**

Monokuma chuckled out loud as he pulled out a pot of 'hunny' out of nowhere. "**I miss being back in my lil' robotic bear buddy!"**

"...Ataru?" Nico ventured out a guess.

"**Hm? Who's Ataru? Is he a super-handsome and charismatic Co-Pilot that joins the mile-high club every second flight?"**

_Poor guy. _

"**I heard that!"**

"Well, then," I hurriedly changed the topic, "What shall we discuss?

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Hideki's Autopsy, Monokuma File #1, Knife**_

Sasha: Okay, we should start by determining _the murder weapon_.

Sasha: Based on the cause of death-

Eric: Which _not everybody knows_!

Hideki: I explicitly remember going over it for everyone in detail, Eric.

Eric: Oops. I'm sorry.

Eric: I guess I _just forgot._

Ava: That's fine, because...

Ava: It's fairly obvious that _**stabbing**_ was the cause of death-

_Hold on…That's-_

Quickly, I checked my set Truth Bullet. Seeing as it was the one I intended on using, I locked it in, before tapping the big red button on the right half. In an instant, the red-hot hologram of a bullet appeared from below my stand, and I found myself uttering out a disagreement.

**==Counter!==**

Ashley: **Wait! That's not correct! **(Fired: _**Hideki's Autopsy**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"**Looks like someone's getting the hang of it! Upupupupupupupu!"**

"...In any case, Ashley is correct." Hideki motioned for me to continue.

"Right." Tapping on the Truth Bullet again to show the transcript of Hideki's Autopsy, I explained, "While Hideki had not been able to determine the actual confirmed cause of death, it may not necessarily be stabbing."

He nodded in return. "Based on the freshness of the head wound in particular, I'm actually inclined to believe that it was that specific head wound that caused him to pass. You may be right, and that it could indeed be death by stabbing, but let's not jump to any conclusions just yet, Ava."

"I see." Ava folded her arms, "It appears I am in the wrong here."

Lucille was quick to console her. "Worry not, Ava, it was an honest mistake."

"So," Jackie complained, "We are back to ze square one, no?"

"If I may perhaps be of assistance?"

Tien adjusted her glasses. "I was planning on sharing this with you guys earlier, but I guess now's a good a time as any."

"Hey, where _were_ you anyhow?" Eric scratched the back of his head, before continuing, "I mean, I only saw you once, and that was when you came into the kitchen to do...something?"

"Take something, actually," she explained, "I didn't think you needed it anymore, and it was certainly something of interest."

"That's all well and good, but what are you talking about?"

"Simple-"

* * *

_**==Select!==**_

1\. Dishwasher

2\. Food

**3\. Knife**

4\. Maya

Tien: **Logically speaking, it was this.**

* * *

"Why is my name up there, huh?" Maya scowled.

"I don't know, but that's not important right now," while her words said one thing, the grin on her face said another, "What is, is that I was actually spending most of the investigation time in my room, performing a series of experiments."

"Experiments on what?" Faen inquired.

"Well..."

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Blood in the Area, Red Paint, Bloody Wounds**_

Tien: I took _a sample_ of the blood from three areas.

Tien: JJ's corpse, the Luxury Sitting Room, and the knife.

Lucille: You performed a scientific experiment on those, then?

Tien: Indeed, I did.

Jackie: What is zere to find out, though?

Jackie: I mean, it's _just JJ's blood_, no?

Tien: Well, that certainly was the case for the blood on the knife...

Maya: ...That sounds like the blood in the Luxury Sitting Room _wasn't blood at all._

Tien: Astute observation. It had the same colour, but certainly not the same consistency.

Tien: It seemed more...viscous.

Matthew: Something like paint, then?

Tien: Yes. I don't suppose any of you have found _**something of the like**_, have you?

This one was a no-brainer. Matthew had even brought it up - all I had to do was select the appropriate Truth Bullet for my uses. I shot it out, adding on a comment to indicate my agreement.

**==Assent!==**

Ashley: **Wow, fantastic! I think you're right! **(Fired: _**Red Paint**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"Ah, that bucket of paint we found in the storeroom," Xiang nodded, "That certainly would be a possibility."

"Plus," Hideki tapped on my truth bullet, before magnifying it by spreading it with his fingers, "If we apply it to the whitewashed walls of the Luxury Sitting Room-"

"That would cause the paint to appear pink!" Eric concluded excitedly.

"That's not even to mention the pink smear on the side of the can, which looks a lot like blood," added Sasha.

"I've seen blood, and can confirm the resemblance," offered Xiang.

"Dude, we've all seen blood - JJ's corpse, remember?" pointed out Nico.

"In any case, here are my notes." Tien sent out a blast of numbers from her stand, which reformatted itself to look like what appeared to be a scientist's log - her own, most likely.

"I've successfully determined two things - first off, the blood on the knife."

Zooming in, she read directly from her own neat handwriting. "The sample of blood on the knife matches up to JJ's strain of blood perfectly - they carry the same DNA fragments. Also, due to the haemoglobin test I performed on it, I managed to determine the timeframe around when the blood dried."

Maya crossed her arms, unconvinced. "And when would that be?"

"Roughly a quarter past four in the morning." Her glasses gleamed as she adjusted about them. "However, as said, the blood on the Luxury Sitting Room walls wasn't blood at all, but now confirmed to be paint from the can of red paint."

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Tien's Experiments==**_

_Tien took samples of blood from the knife, JJ's wound, and the 'blood' in the Luxury Sitting Room, and determined that the blood on the knife matches JJ, and dried out at roughly 0415 hours, while the blood in the Sitting Room was not actually blood, but paint._

* * *

"..." Hideki put a hand to his chin, and appeared to be deep in thought.

While the others were still analyzing Tien's results, I turned to him and asked, "Something on your mind?"

"Yes, actually. I certainly do not deny Tien's results - they are very in-line with my father's own test results."

Hideki scrolled through his ElectroID, though for what, I couldn't see from here. "But because I believe them, I'm starting to doubt another point."

"Care to explain?" Maya, who had probably been listening in, added, "Anything would be useful in cracking this case wide open, especially to a failure like me."

"Allow me to take it to a Nonstop Debate. I still need some time to consider my point."

"Whatever you say, doc." Johan agreed.

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Monokuma File #1, Tien's Experiments, Storage Room's Rope**_

Ava: How sure are you of your results, Tien?

Tien: Very. I'm the _Super High School Level Scientist_, after all.

Ava: Well, then everything seems to be in place.

Ava: JJ was _**stabbed**_, end of story.

Eric: Hmm...I don't like agreeing, but there's nothing else I can do.

Lucille: Ze _facts match up_, zough.

Lucille: If he bled out from being stabbed, he wouldn't have _died instantly_.

Jackie: Zhat is a horrifying thought…

Ava: Let's move on.

Faen: Agreed...I can't entertain the thought of JJ dying in pain.

_Hmm...Is there something wrong? I can't tell-_

"There is."

No sooner had Hideki spoken those words, then a bullet was fired from his stand towards Ava's claim.

**==Counter!==**

Hideki: **Allow me to point out your mistake! **(Fired: _**Tien's Experiments**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

We all looked at Hideki, who cleared his throat, before speaking, "Allow me to bring Tien's findings back to light."

Zooming in specifically on the blood sample taken from the knife, he highlighted a specific portion of it. "Calling to your attention the time the blood on the knife dried out. Assuming Tien's results are accurate-"

Tien raised a eyebrow. "Which they are."

"I don't deny it- I'm a surgeon, and your tests are a hundred percent conclusive." He shook his head. "Off-point. Again, since her tests have proven the blood dried out at 4:15 in the morning...I shall pose a question. How long does blood take to dry out?"

"...Certainly not instantly."

By her smirk, Maya had caught on. "Blood, especially of the volume on the knife, wouldn't dry at the same time it was removed. I'd give it...ten, fifteen minutes?"

"At this temperature, ten maximum." Hideki continued. "According to my autopsy notes, there was still a large amount of blood lost, both from the abdominal area, and the head. Since blood flow should have stopped after a body loses all life-"

"That means JJ was still alive, after being stabbed!" Eric shouted excitedly.

"Yes. In short, JJ's death was likely by the next-best wound: blunt force trauma, a.k.a the hard hit, to his head." Tien concluded.

"Huh. That reminds me," said Matthew, "Tien, did you perform a test on the pinkish substance on the side of the can too?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't aware of the can's existence until very recently. And even if I had known, I probably wouldn't have the time to finish the haemoglobin test to determine that."

"I guess that makes sense...Hey, wait."

Matthew slammed down on his stand. "This may be slightly out of line, but...what if the can of paint was used as the murder weapon?"

This question halted everyone from speaking for a few moments.

"W-Well, that could be possible." I looked around, "But I don't think anyone else is convinced."

"Let me attempt to rationalize it. For one, how on earth did pink get on the side of the can, anyways? Don't you think the stuff on the side of the paint could possibly be JJ's blood?"

A murmur of agreement spread throughout the room, and as I looked around, I could tell practically everyone was sold.

Hideki was looking directly at me, and he was shaking his head, as if to tell me that agreeing was a mistake.

"Um, I kinda disagree." I hurriedly added, "I really don't think the can was the murder weapon-"

* * *

Matthew: **I'm gonna do a number on you!**

* * *

All of a sudden, Matthew's words shot out of his stand. Only this time, instead of a bullet, his words manifested as a sword, which sliced my argument down the middle.

Even Matthew was shocked by the sudden transgression. "What just happened?!"

**"Upupupupu! Seems like our dear mathematician Matthew has managed to trigger the first pair of Crossed Swords!"**

"Crossed Swords?" Hideki echoed, intrigued. "Elaborate."

**"Certainly!" **Ataru- no, wait, Monokuma, cleared his throat, before continuing, "**In Crossed Swords, two people will have a one-on-one debate with each other, and you'll have to counter the other person's claim by arguing against them. Each side's words will be recorded and played out on the holograph, but this time, you must cut down your opponent's words as they appear onscreen, to continue arguing for your point. There will come a point in time where you will be able to counter the other's claim with evidence of your own, and when that happens, you're gonna have to choose the right Truth Blade to break through it."**

Everyone just stared blankly at nowhere in particular, giving the information ample time to sink in and register within our minds.

"**Don't look at me. I didn't decide on the name 'Truth Blade'," **he added as an afterthought.

"In any case, please, hear me out! I know the can of paint must have been the weapon used to hit JJ over the head!" Matthew resumed.

As much as I wanted to agree with him, I couldn't.

_There's another, more likely weapon...And I have to make Matthew see that._

A ray of orange light shine out from the projector, before enveloping Matthew and I, such that, by the end, only the two of us could see each other clearly. He had a determined look on his face, which I hoped I had on too.

**"Begin!"**

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: _**Frying Pan, Knife**

Matthew: Here's what I think happened ==/== early this morning.

Matthew: The killer had caught ==/== JJ by surprise.

Matthew: And had attacked him ==/== with the can of paint!

I could feel the first beads of sweat roll down my face. Matthew may not have been the most aggressive of debaters, but his points did make a certain amount of sense...

_No. I know there's another explanation for it._

I resumed swiping off his words with the ElectroID, before a point in time was reached where I got to speak a few words.

**Progression!**

Ashley: I know that there ==/== must be another option!

Ashley: Wait, you can cut ==/== down my- nevermind.

Ashley: The point is is that the can of paint ==/== can't be the murder weapon.

Matthew: But it fits ==/== all the specifications!

Matthew: It's round and heavy enough ==/== to kill anyone.

Matthew: And it even has JJ's ==/== blood on the side!

Matthew: **Besides, where else would you ==/== find another bludgeoning tool?**

_There it is._

Quickly, I loaded the sword containing my point, and mimed a slashing motion on my ElectroID. To my immense relief, the sword connected, and shredded the onscreen words to bits.

Ashley: **I'll make you face the music! **(Chosen sword: _**Frying Pan**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"Is that...a frying pan?"

Eric giggled. "No, it's a drying pan."

Maya just nodded. "Well, in any case, Ashley is right. The frying pan can be a deadly weapon in the right hands."

"Especially since we've noted it to be clean." Johan dragged the blurb outwards, and zoomed in, "The pan's been recently washed, and it could have been done so to remove traces of blood."

"But who would bring a frying pan to the Luxury Sitting Room-?"

"I got this!" Eric slammed down on his stand with a grin. "I know what happened to JJ!"

* * *

**==Logic Dive!**==

_How was JJ killed?_

Poisoning | Exsanguination | **Blunt Force Trauma**

_What was used to kill JJ?_

**Frying Pan | **Knife | Can Of Red Paint

_Why was JJ's body in the Luxury Sitting Room?_

He was killed there | **He was moved there | **He fled there before bleeding out

_Where was JJ's corpse moved from?_

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_** Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Door**_

_**Selected Area: Dining Area - Kitchen**_

Eric: **Touché! I've nailed it!**

* * *

"JJ wasn't killed in the Luxury Sitting Room - rather, he was brained by the frying pan in the kitchen, and his body was dragged there!"

"And the paint was used to give the impression that JJ was killed in the Sitting Room..." Maya smirked, "Good deduction, Andrews."

He blushed. "Thanks!"

Suddenly, I heard a sound that sounded strangely out of place - clapping. I followed the noise, to see none other than...Sasha?

"Well done, Andrews, well done. Honestly, I didn't expect you of all people to figure out something so integral, but boy, am I happy that you did."

Eric looked confused. "I - why would that make you happy?"

She smiled. "Because it perfectly supports my theory."

"Your theory?" asked Hideki, "If you had a theory you should have brought it up earlier."

She sighed. "Wasn't enough established at that point. I had to wait for this moment, so I could segue into it."

"Well, then, go on, what's your theory?"

"Without a doubt, I believe JJ's killer is none other than..."

Sasha pointed at who I thought was me, but as I followed her line of sight, I realized she was pointing to the spot next to me.

Either way, I was pretty shocked.

"Todd Dunham," Sasha concluded, "The Super High School Level Acrobat!"

* * *

_**Trial 1-1 FIN**_

_**15? Students Remaining **_

* * *

_A/N:_

_SD here. Well, that's that for the first quarter of the trial. Does Sasha have a point? Or is she just on another conspiracy theori- /shot_

_In all seriousness, you guys have had a varied bag of results - the polls indicate the likely culprits of this act are:_

_Lucille DuCarde - 4 votes_

_Todd Dunham - 2 votes_

_Ava Tremblay - 2 votes_

_Maya Metl - 1 vote_

_Phuong Tien Lam - 1 vote_

_Sasha Oryolov - 1 vote_

_Nicolette Birza - 1 vote_

_And, surprisingly: JJ Jackson - 1 vote_

_Suicide, an option? Interesting...Very interesting indeed. In any case, JJ's killer has been successfully voted for in said poll, although who it is and how many got it right will remain a mystery for now. That being said, gg to us, I guess. We're not making the murderer too obvious, yet, people can still guess it, so, yay._

_On the other hand, I shall deign not to say anything regarding Todd. All shall be made clear(?) in the next few chapters._

_New poll's up. Let's see if people decide to change their minds._

_Alright, my turn for a QOTC, haven't done that in a while: in no particular order, who are your top ten favourite students from the games? This only applies to the thirty-two original DR and SDR2 students, so, to fans of Santa Shikiba (if they exist), we apologize. For reference, this is ours._

_SD - Hajime, Chiaki, Ibuki, Mikan, Mahiru, Gundam, Makoto, Sonia, Nagito, Celes (in order, first to tenth)_

_Lime - Celes, Hajime, Mahiru, Gundam, Peko, Ibuki, Chiaki, Sonia, Naegi, Kyouko (not in order)_

_If you also want to tell us your top 10 (or 5) AFoFD characters, that would also be welcome. _

_So, yeah, I'm interested. Hit me up. Let's see how this turns out. Now to the review replies, this time, with both of us. Cheers._

_Saiynt: My first response when SD copy/pasted your review into the chat was 'MAMA MIA THAT'S A SPICY MEATBALL'. Just thought you might find that interesting. (God, Mamma mia that's a spicy meatball sounds like a Sasha line.)_

_I'm the same - I usually don't have time to catch up on stories. When I do, they've gotta be either great or written by a friend. _

_I'm glad to hear that you like Sasha. It's weird - she was supposed to be initially annoying and unlikeable, but I guess she was just so over-the-top she became funny. Like, to the point of self-parody. And yeah, people are definitely right about her overshadowing some other characters. Really, the only reason she has is because being outspoken and loud and obnoxious is one of her main character traits, but I have been trying to turn it down several notches. And all things considered, Sasha **might** be the culprit. I'm not going to deny that there's an argument there. And we haven't even done any of the other cases yet. Who knows when she's gonna kick the bucket? - Lime_

_And here I take over, because I double up as both Todd's character advisor, and Nico's sole creator. Todd is personally a character archetype I love half to death - the wide-eyed tagalong kid with a heart of gold, and a tendency to die first to illustrate the severity of the situation. .-. But yeah, I certainly would like Todd as a relative - if anything, I'd actually start looking forward to my family reunions. I wonder just what we did with him...maybe you'll find out this trial, or maybe you won't._

_Personally, I'm ecstatic you love Nico - as her creator, I'm genuinely surprised she got so much positive reception, considering she's actually a bit vanilla if I say so myself - sweet, but mildly forgetful. Her backstory is just the sweetest thing, though, yes, although if you want to know more about it, you, and everyone else know what to do - after all, that's not all there is to miss-happily-engaged. I can confirm that the invitation to the wedding still stands when everyone else gets off the plane, though - if, everyone gets of the plane, Nico included. We shall see how far her positivity takes her, hmm? Back to you, Lime. - SD_

_Maya and Lucille are two of my favorites, too - they're both great! Especially Maya. Honestly, Maya has even more opportunities for jokes than Sasha, Todd and Eric which makes me super duper happy. And Lucille is a hot F-1 Racer who may or may not be the prime suspect (by audience vote, at least) - what's not to love?_

_This trial is gonna be pretty great, to be honest. It's a lot more convoluted than even some of the later cases (one in particular is going to be really straight-forward despite being late-game) but also one of the coolest in my opinion. I loved JJ too, and I would have had him live longer, but it was just his time and it made sense. Not to mention, despite JJ being dead, I can confirm right now that his usefulness is going to outlive him. The trailers are great, and as I said earlier, all SD's idea. And the trial room itself was SD's idea, but the glass room was mine. I think it really takes advantage of the setting, don't you? (Don't listen to them, I like my trial room better. :3 - SD)_

_Damn straight we're amusing, and thanks for the kind words. - Lime_

_Hello (Guest): Maybe, maybe not. Also, the blood is pink here, remember?_

_Well, then, you'll find out eventually - good work on piecing the clues, though._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: I was bored, sue me - besides, I didn't really expect anyone but Sky to get that reference, but hey. The SHSL Dimensional Goddess is infiltrating every SYOC, one story at a time. :3 - SD _

_Also, I agree with you. Homestuck is trash and it and everyone who likes it should be run off the Earth. (I'm being sarcastic, if no one could tell. I'm a huge Homestuck fan.) - Lime_

_Could've fooled me. I'm not privy to the inside jokes yet. - SD_

_Good. Keep it that way for your own good. - Lime_

_emosewa-13: Yep. They're our initials, GV. Hilarious._

_Haha, the trailers are all SD. You can thank him. (Yes, thank me, oh puny mortals. No but seriously, I've enjoyed getting back into the hang of making trailers. - SD) _

_JJ was your fave? Well, I don't judge but...the way we portrayed left him in a less-than-ideal light._

_Is she now your fave...or no longer your fave? - Lime_

_Sekrin- Lord of Monsterds: JJ was originally slated to murder Lucille - though at what point in time, I don't remember. - SD_

_SD is lying. JJ was going to murder Sasha and Ashley in a double-murder in the second case. Quit telling lies, SD. - Lime_

_Are we playing Liar-Liar-Hot-Potato now? - SD_

_Yes. - Lime_

_In any case, he wasn't going to survive; unless I'm mistaken, he wouldn't have made it past the third trial in any timeline. He just wasn't suited for the survivor role, I'm afraid. - SD_

_HeroinOfDarkness: Well, we try._

_Uh...you'll see…_

_Well, here's the trial. Have you pieced anything together yet? - Lime_

_As for how we know, a little peek into the review box around the time the characters were introduced works wonders. People always address how their character was portrayed, and generally praise the writers for making them good too. Key word: generally. - SD_

_GinMerric: Hm. I guess I sorta see your point for almost everything, although we can probably justify it. Somewhat. Maybe. I'll leave it to SD to break it down. - Lime_

_SD here, heh. Sorry, but, y'know, script style may or may not be the 'in' thing right now. Or maybe it isn't. In any case, I believe I've already justified it somewhat in our PMs, but for the clarity of the others, we stick to script-style at these portions because for us, the alternative is rather time-consuming and repetitive: a hundred or more different variations of 'he said' or 'she said', combined with the necessity to ensure we don't over-repeat, plus the overkill on the double inverted-commas (Quotation marks, SD - Lime) (Shush, we call them that in Singapore. - SD) just doesn't cut it._

_As for the tension aspect, well, I can't disagree there. We were a comedic story to begin with, so the transition to a more...macabre tone, I guess, may not be as completely perfect as I would've rathered. Then again, we did sort-of make JJ slightly unsympathetic as a victim, so, well, um, we'll try to improve. At the very least, the trial will definitely take a darker turn as it'll go on - and Act 2 will be significantly darker post-motive - they have a pool party before that though. Just saying. _

_(Just wait until you see Acts 2-5 - I'm actually kinda worried that the shift in tone in those two will be slightly jarring. They're gonna be super emotional and serious and it's gonna be great. - Lime)_

_I'd groan at your puns, but I make even worse ones half the time._

_Heh. Even with the truth bullets, no one can seem to figure it out, if the poll results are any indication. Besides, as denoted by the last chapter...well, not all Truth Bullets carry the 'truth'..._

_Inb4 our Shout-Out page on TvTropes if it ever gets done will be completely bloated. And I guess you'll see just exactly what happened to Todd...Or maybe not. That's the secret of Act 1. Have fun. - SD_

_PowerPlayer: You may or may not be overthinking the alibis, but, I can't deny your reasoning. Time will tell if your theory pays off, but good going anyhow. You could try looking at it from this way, though - if Sasha, Johan and Nico weren't the three who triggered the Body Discovery Announcement, and one of them is the murderer...Then who was the other person who saw JJ's corpse? And more importantly, why aren't they saying anything?_

_'Hideky'? He is not amused. But in any case, I guess the students just proved the opposite, so there's that. Maybe the noose has to do with something else? Maybe? That last part may or may not be important, you'll see._

_Again, very astute deduction - you have a very good chance of being right, but in any case, we'll clarify it in upcoming chapters. At least we've gotten the paint bucket out of the way._

_Sasha's taking your argument and running with it - we'll see if you both are right. As for Nico, same BDA theory as GinMerric's reply up above. Hope you enjoyed the trial. - Lime_

_LongTimeReader19: Well, now you know where Tien went. As for how the syringe, Lucille, Sasha and Hideki are involved in the murder itself, well, all should be revealed in time._

_Now, that is the true mystery of this Act, no? Normally, you wouldn't start a trial without all students present, dead or otherwise. However...that begs the question if Todd really is dead, after all. Seeing as how Ataru is now in charge of them all, he may have decided to throw a loophole, or, maybe there's something he and we know that you don't. We'll see. After all, Hideki does theorize that the masterminds in this case are amateurs..._

_Thank you for the praise. We sincerely hope to keep at this pace for as long as we possibly can, and will endeavour to bring you and everyone else chapters to our best effort. - Lime_

_Khronovision: I can't wait either. - Lime_

_dashunterman: Hehehe...ye. - Lim_

_See you guys later!_


	14. Trial 1-2

_**Trial 1-2: Turnabout Deceit**_

* * *

Almost immediately, Nico's expression turned horrified. "Wait, what?! You can't seriously-"

"The majority of things I do in a setting like this are, indeed, serious. I may have a penchant for sarcasm, but I know when to turn it down."

"But- But! Todd!" Nico looked around in desperation. "C'mon, does everyone else think Todd would really be capable of murder?!"

"Why should you care so much about him?" Maya folded her arms in defiance. "You're engaged, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, but Todd's like a little brother to me!" she pleaded, "I know he can't possibly have killed JJ!"

"That's where you're wrong." Sasha muttered, "And I'll show you why, beyond a shadow of a doubt."

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Hideki's Autopsy, Blood in the Area, Locket**_

Sasha: Let's see, now.

Sasha: What _reason_ would Todd have to hide away and not show up in court?

Johan: You're accusing Todd of having a guilt complex?

Johan: I don't think the kid even knows what _'guilt' _even means...

Jackie: Still, she may be correct yet.

Jackie: Todd's vanishing does seem _pretty suspicious_.

Xiang: Caution, now.

Xiang: We must not _jump to conclusions_ so rapidly.

Tien: Besides, it's not like there's _**any evidence **_linking Todd and JJ's death.

Faen: Indeedly so. Shall we move on?

Sasha: Absolutely not!

**==Counter!==**

Sasha: **There's over a forty-seven percent chance that you're wrong! **(Fired: _**Locket**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"What? There is?" Tien reacted, shocked.

"Of course. Take a look at that." Sasha flipped open her Truth Bullet, and shifted it over to Tien.

Enlarged it, she studied the commentary that came along with it. "A locket, huh? And this was found on JJ's person?"

"Yeah," she smirked. "And judging by what Nico said, the locket belongs to Todd, since it has a picture of him and a fellow member of his troupe, which only he could have had."

"JJ had dirt on everyone! He might have been able to fake that locket!" Nico desperately claimed.

"No," said Sasha, "Because he would have needed to procure an exact replica of the locket itself - something that would have been near impossible with our current circumstances."

"But-"

"Shh. You're hysterical, Nico. One can't have an emotional bias in a situation like this."

"Wait, but…" Xiang started, "How would JJ have gotten the locket? Todd was not wearing it before he died."

That gave Sasha enough pause to stop and consider.

"W-Well, I'm sure that's not important-"

* * *

**Xiang: ******Hold your tongue. There's something I must clarify!****

* * *

"S-Seriously? Xiang, even _you are _dismissing me as a conspiracy theorist?" she looked shocked, perhaps even hurt.

His face was impassive. "I never said that. I merely wish not to accuse Todd of any wrongdoing until we are sure he is confirmed to be guilty."

"I feel like I make a very convincing argument!"

"But the fact remains that, unless you can prove JJ managed to acquire the locket..." Xiang stated solemnly, "Your argument is very flimsy - you can't just leave this matter unaddressed."

"Xiang," muttered Sasha. Then her face hardened. "I guess I'll have to show you how right I am, then. Remember, you're staring at a winner of debate nationals. I'm not gonna go down easy."

The same ray of orange light shine out from the projector, before surrounding Sasha and Xiang. Both of them had on their most resolute faces.

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**State of Todd's Room, Footprints in Todd's Room, Ava's Account**_

Xiang: Consider the person ==/== in question.

Xiang: Todd is a ==/== skilled Acrobat.

Xiang: If he was wearing the locket, it ==/== would not have been taken so easily from him.

Xiang: And if Nico's words ring true, Todd ==/== holds the locket very dearly to him.

Xiang: So why or how would he have ==/== left JJ the locket?

**Progression!**

Sasha: That's only supposing ==/== JJ took the locket from Todd himself!

Sasha: There is a very good chance ==/== that JJ had taken the locket...

Sasha: And Todd was trying to ==/== get it back!

Xiang: Then you face yet ==/== another dilemma.

Xiang: Rule #4 states that, until investigation time, ==/== no one may enter another classmate's room.

Xiang: **So how else could he ==/== have obtained the locket?**

Sasha: **Your campaign is over! **(Chosen sword: _**Ava's Account**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"Ava." Sasha turned to our Hockey Player, "Can you confirm that this is the truth?"

Hearing the playback of Nico's recording, she nodded, "Yes, that is indeed what I said, Oryolov. Dunham never closed his room door, and since it can only be locked from the inside, anyone could have accessed the room."

"Exactly! And with the pair of footprints, doesn't it seem possible that JJ could have snuck into Todd's room and taken his locket, and Todd killed him in the struggle to get it back?"

This caused some of the rest of us to murmur amongst ourselves. As for me, I was considering the legitimacy of her claim, and while I did agree it was a possibility, something just didn't click.

_I just wish I knew what, and why._

Before I could make known my thoughts, another voice rang out. "That's not proof of anything!"

Sasha looked slightly confused. "What's that supposed to mean, Kenta?"

"Todd never took his locket back. We can't dismiss the possibility that it was planted. Thus, anyone who could have gotten into Todd's room could have also planted the locket on JJ." Hideki crossed his arms.

Sasha glared at him. "Who else would have gone for the locket?"

* * *

**Hideki: ******I'll need to suture your arguments up!****

* * *

"The answer to that is simple enough: JJ's real killer," he growled, "I present to you all that the locket was taken, not by JJ, but by someone else...someone who desperately wanted to frame Todd." He shot Sasha a glare.

"A-Are you seriously accusing me of the murder?"

"Not yet, but perhaps...depends on if your arguments are going to hold up."

Sasha sneered. "Bring it, Kenta."

Again, a beam of orange light closed off the rest of us from seeing and supporting either side - not that I knew who to support. Hideki and Sasha were both some of the smartest people here - who would win this argument?

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**Bloody Wounds, Letter in JJ's Room, Tranquilizer**_

Hideki: Anyone who wanted to frame Todd ==/== could have taken the locket!

Hideki: Todd was an easy target to frame ==/== since his body was never found!

Hideki: However, it's possible that he was ==/== tranquilized and kept in a secure location...

Hideki: ...Preventing him from coming to the trial ==/== and be able to defend himself!

Hideki: He's just a convenient scapegoat ==/== for the actual murderer!

**Progression!**

Sasha: While that's a distinct possibility, ==/== that hinges on the killer being able to subdue Todd!

Sasha: The kid was fast and agile ==/== there's no way anyone could have injected him!

Sasha: Besides, other than Todd and Nico ==/== no one even knew the locket existed!

Sasha: Thus, there is no way ==/== that they would target it!

Hideki: You may have a point ==/== but still...

Hideki: **There shouldn't be anything else ==/== to connect Todd to JJ-!**

Hideki: If you do have something, show it to-

Sasha: **Your campaign is over! **(Chosen sword: _**Bloody Wounds**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"And what are the wounds on JJ's body supposed to imply?"

"You said it yourself," scoffed Sasha, "He had to have been hit from above, if your interpretation of the angle is to be believed."

"Yeah, and?" Hideki asked. "Matthew's idea - that the killer stood on something, perhaps something out of view, stands."

"From what we know of JJ, he would have been too paranoid to not notice someone standing on a chair." Sasha's voice became noticeably quieter. "There's only one person who could have hit JJ like that, and I think you all know who it is."

"You can't mean-"

"Yes, I can. The only possible explanation is that Todd used his abilities to get above him and strike."

_Above him?_

"Yes," she snapped her fingers, "I remember hearing from Xiang that Todd was athletic enough to climb the chandelier in the atrium on our first morning here."

"That is true..." Ava looked around. "Everyone but Nico and Sasha was there - we even saw Todd drop down and slam into Monokuma from above."

**"And I sure as hell didn't appreciate that! Good riddance!" **

"What if whoever it was kicked JJ's legs out from under him, or kicked his knees, or otherwise forced him down?" asked Lucille.

"JJ is large and muscular. I'd say he'd even be able to take out Johan. Besides, did you notice any bruising on his legs?"

Hideki swore under his breath. "No. No I didn't. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right - Todd is the only person who could have hit him from above like that."

The tide was turning quickly. More and more people were quickly becoming certain that Sasha was right, and Todd was indeed the killer. I myself was nearly convinced.

Key word: nearly.

But something was up. Todd seemed _too_ obvious a killer. Besides, I had talked with him, and I was sure someone like him couldn't have wanted to pull off the murder-

_Talked with him._

_Talked._

_Wait a moment._

"Objection!"

Before I could react, Nico, the sole person left who was entirely unconvinced that Todd could have been guilty, spoke up. "I won't have you decry Todd like that!"

"Nico, just give up. I know that you're having a hard time comprehending his betrayal," said Sasha, "And I'm really sorry that it had to come to this, but-"

"There's no way I'll ever believe that he did it!"

"Honestly! At this point it's clear you're in denial!"

Nico fumed. "Todd didn't kill JJ. _Someone else _did. And I'm going to prove it."

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Placement of Stands, Rule #10, State of Todd's Room**_

Sasha: I think at this point I've _established that Todd is the killer._

Sasha: I'm sorry, but you're going to have to accept it.

Sasha: And _you being this adamant is the most preposterous thing _I've heard all day.

Hideki: Even I'm inclined to agree. I don't see how it could be anyone else.

Matthew: There isn't anyone else who could have killed JJ like that.

Sasha: Besides, his absence is still kind of suspicious.

Johan: Again, do you really think that _he has a guilt complex_?

Sasha: No. I think that _**he is pretending to be dead **_to escape suspicion, and the trial.

Sasha: Because...Well, what if the reason he's disappeared is because he's in hiding?

Sasha: Ergo! _He isn't actually dead_.

**==Counter!==**

Nico: **Hold up! It's my time to get lucky! **(Fired: **Placement of Stands**)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"Would Ataru- I mean, Monokuma, really start the trial even if he tried to hide?" Nico argued, "He has to punish someone at the end, and it wouldn't be good to punish someone who isn't here. He's not pretending to be dead because he's incapacitated somewhere else, but he doesn't have to be here because he's not the murderer!"

"Still, the lack of a stand indicates that he may still be alive," countered Sasha, "And maybe Monokuma can just punish him from afar!"

"She eez right," offered Jackie.

"I'm not done! Besides, I **know **Todd couldn't have lured JJ out-"

* * *

**Sasha: ******There's no use Stalin, and I'll show you why!****

* * *

"This has gone on long enough! I won't have you keep lying to yourself!" Sasha stared at Nico. "I know it's awful to think about this kind of betrayal. I honestly know what you're going through. But denying it when all the evidence is stacked against you is just unhealthy. You have to accept it and move on!"

Nico glared. "You're wrong. I swear on the sisterly love I never received that I will clear Todd's name - once and for freakin' all."

Once again, the orange beam of light closed them off from the rest of us.

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**Rule #10, Letter in JJ's Room**_

Sasha: JJ had some tendencies ==/== that wouldn't be out of place in a conspiracy theorist.

Sasha: He had information on everyone ==/== and was constantly monitoring all of us.

Sasha: Perhaps he snuck into Todd's room ==/== upon seeing the open door.

Sasha: Then he took Todd's locket ==/== which angered Todd.

Sasha: So Todd killed him, ==/== although he did not take his locket back.

**Progression!**

Nico: Todd would never have killed someone ==/== over his locket!

Nico: In fact, Todd would have ==/== never killed anyone in the first place!

Sasha**: Still, there's no proof ==/== that Todd couldn't have done it!**

Nico: **I'll mix you with the base and drop ya! **(Chosen sword: _**Letter in JJ's Room**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"...Todd is illiterate. He spent his whole childhood in the company of traveling minstrels, and never went to school."

Slamming her fists down on her stand, she pointed at Sasha with an accusing finger. "If you had even spent any time with him, you would have known from the start that he could not have possibly lured JJ to the kitchen!"

Sasha was shocked, but not at Nico. "What the- how did I not know about this letter until now?!"

"..." Nico blanched. "You mean, you legit didn't know this letter existed? Are you serious?!"

"I'm thinking she actually _ignored_ the letter." Hideki's stare was cold. "It wouldn't have helped her in her smear campaign against Todd."

"No! That's not- In any case, I've never talked to Todd! How would I know he was illiterate?"

"So you've never talked to him, and yet you think he was capable of murder?" Faen questioned, horrified.

"Intimate knowledge of a person isn't what makes me suspect them! Evidence is, and the evidence pointed to Todd being the unsub!" she sighed, "I feel like you people are villainizing me for having - perfectly justified initially, may I add - theories."

"**You know, if that's the theory you've come up with, the others should be glad you're wrong. In fact, all of you bastards are getting on my nerves."**

Monokuma leaned on his side, expression neutral. "**If you idiots are gonna take this long to figure out who the real killer is, I might as well just help you along."**

_Shinkt!_

I immediately turned to my right, where the sound had originated from. Behind Todd's podium, a similar stand showing Todd's face had popped up.

But instead of JJ's cross, Todd had a giant **question mark** over it.

"What…does that mean?" Nico asked uncertainly.

"**Everything you think it means, you bimbo!" **he growled, "**I don't like Mutual Killing Games ending by the first trial, so lemme make it clear: Todd isn't JJ's killer, and he may or may not be alive or dead!"**

Monokuma threw up his paws. "**AND WE HAVE NO BLOODY CLUE WHERE THE HELL HE IS ON THIS AIRSHIP SO HELP ME FIND HIS GODDAMN CORPSE!"**

The silence that followed was deafening.

"**...Oh, fuck me sideways, I said too much," **he swore, before slapping himself across the face. "**That's it, I can't bear to stand you bastards anymore. Ataru-MONOKUMA, OUT!"**

Following that, Monokuma jumped out of his chair, and fled towards the plexiglass door, which swung open to let him in, and closed again.

"...Thank god that sellout of a company left," remarked Maya dryly.

The door swung open again, before a fire extinguisher flew out of it, and whacked Sasha across the face - again.

"**Poor aim, you ninny! Now we're out of fire extinguishers!" **A distinctly female voice rang out.

"**Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!" **Ataru's faint grumbling could be heard, before the door swung shut again.

"You see that? There's no way the pilots aren't behind this!" Sasha gestured frantically at the door, before sighing in exasperation.

"...How are you still conscious?" Hideki had been reduced to blinking at her bruised face with his good eye, surprised at her total lack of response to the pain.

In response, she shrugged. "It happens."

"Quit changing the subject! Sasha, you're just a murderer who wants to drag Todd's name through the mud!" Nico yelled.

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Johan's Account, Nico's Account, Sasha's Account**_

Nico: I'm shocked to think I once considered you a friend... But not anymore.

Nico: Someone who made another take the blame for _their own crime_...

Sasha: H-Hey, hold on!

Sasha: I may have my misgivings, but _I'm no killer_!

Sasha: I would never take a life!

Maya: But you can't deny it- you could _be our mystery murderer_.

Sasha: No, that's impossible. _**I have an alibi**_!

Nico: Alibi-shmalibi! You're just a fraud-!

_I have to make Nico see reason!_

**==Assent!==**

Ashley: **Wow, fantastic! I think you're right! **(Fired: _**Johan's Account**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"Sasha's right. She couldn't've done it. "

Nico stared at me. "Ashie, are you siding with a murderer?"

"No, I'm siding with Sasha."

Sasha looked at Nico. "Before I continue, there's something I need to clear up. Did you really consider me a friend?"

"Not anymore, I don't," growled Nico.

"I see." Sasha looked at the floor. "I've never had friends before, and now I've lost my only one - oh, crap. I did _not_ mean to say that. This isn't about me - it's about finding the killer. And now that we know it isn't Todd, we're back to square one."

"No!" yelled Nico. "You're the killer and everyone knows it!"

"Nico."

I cleared my throat, as she turned to stare directly across from her stand at me, tears in her eyes. "What is it, Ashie?"

"Please...It's not Sasha." I pleaded, "That Truth Bullet should prove why."

It was a testament, either to how fast Nico calmed down or how much she trusted me (_I would like to believe it was the latter_), that she nodded, before wiping her tears and tapping it.

"Don't you recognize recording this?" I continued trying to calm her down, "In the kitchen?"

"Hey, even if she doesn't, I do." said Johan. "Sasha is innocent - my word is enough to vouch for her. There's another one, too."

"Another? Oh-" I blinked as the epiphany came. "You mean-"

* * *

_**==Select!==**_

**1\. Nico's Account**

2\. Maya's Account

3\. Ava's Account

4\. Sasha's Account

Ashley: **This must be it!**

* * *

The colour seemed to drain from Nico's face. "...Right. My own account. We were the only three who could have triggered the Body Discovery Announcement, after all."

"That's exactly it. My alibi is rock-solid," said Sasha.

Hideki grunted. "I guess you guys are right. But if it isn't Sasha, who can we possibly suspect?"

"Well, we all, or some, had equal motive," said Sasha, "Perhaps if we check to see who got what motive, we could-"

**"That won't be necessary, Comrade."**

With a 'harrumph', Monokuma strolled back into the room via glass door. "**Miss me, you bastards?"**

"Not particularly," muttered Sasha.

"In any case," Matthew adjusted his glasses, "I assume you came back in here to tell us the motive-"

"**What motive? I don't recall putting **_**any**_ **motive in play!"**

The silence that followed was deafening. Monokuma got back up into his throne, before leaning forward and scratching his head. **"What's wrong with you people? Did you go mute or something? We can't have a Class Trial without words, y'know."**

Well, we did end up saying something. One word, in fact.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Rule #10, Tranquilizer, Placement of Stands, Rope**_

Sasha: Regardless of Monokuma's interference or lack thereof, _the killer had a motive._

Ava: But how do we know Monokuma didn't actually interfere?

Jackie: What do you mean? _Monokuma can't lie_, remember?

Matthew: _Two people operate Monokuma _independently of each other, though

Matthew: So maybe whoever's doing it right now actually _didn't _set up the motive?

Matthew: There's no way he could have lied about a motive being in play, anyhow. Which means that _**there must be one**_.

**==Counter!==**

Hideki: **Allow me to point out your mistake! **(Fired: _**Rule #10**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"We messed up."

Hideki sighed. "When Monokuma told us about Rule #10, it had been after he had lied that a motive had been put in play. We never confirmed whether an actual motive was put in play after that."

"Shady bastard," growled Sasha.

"**Hey, that's rude!"**

Sasha muted something under her breath I couldn't decipher, but judging from the screen, it looked something like "_Koziol", _whatever that was.

"I can't believe I missed that," muttered Tien sadly. "I never even thought to ask about the motive, because I assumed he was really telling the truth on that."

Matthew groaned, "So, there really isn't a motive, huh?"

"**Yep!" **Monokuma leered, "**I was gonna implement one, but because I foolishly thought one of you idiots actually **_**killed**_ **Todd, I didn't. Good for me, huh?"**

Hideki shrugged. "But in any case, I think we now know who Sasha and Todd almost took the fall for. It's a no-brainer, really."

_...Who?_

"You don't mean-?" gasped Matthew.

"My sincerest apologies." Hideki pointed a finger, "But it can only be you!"

_No...It can't be-!_

"..._Moi?" _Lucille gaped, wide-eyed.

* * *

_**Trial 1-2 FIN**_

_**14 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: Bwahahahahahaha. Bet you guys didn't see THAT coming. We're just evil that way._

_It's Lime here, btw. Vote results for this chapter were:_

_Todd Dunham - 3 votes_

_Sasha Oryolov - 2 votes_

_Nicolette Birza - 2 votes_

_Ava Tremblay - 1 vote_

_Lucille DuCarde - 1 vote_

_Once again, the killer is among the people in that list. Which means, yes, Maya and Tien have both been cleared of any guilt for the time being._

_And this chapter's QOTC from me is fairly straightforward- go to the link in the summary of this story on my profile, or to the tumblr. Go to the linked deviantart folder. Look at all the sprites. Now, which design is your favorite? Least favorite? My favorite is Maya, but that's neither here nor there. _

_And for the record: JJ's body has been drawn and posed on the Tumblr. Honestly, you should all look at it. I don't want to have made the tumblr for no reason._

_PowerPlayer: Well, the Todd-is-a-killer theory has now been debunked. But what __**really **__happened to Todd? Who's the real killer? All that and more later, but for now, what are your thoughts? _

_Sasha has been proved innocent in the trial, but is that really conclusive? Only time will tell. As for Nico, she seems a popular choice...you guys'll see what happens with that._

Haha, yeah. We figured with characters as outspoken as Sasha, Nico and Hideki, and as smart as Matthew and Tien we needed to showcase everyone's opinions in a trial setting.

_Eric is your fifth favorite? ...interesting choice. (He's actually one of my favourites too, but that's because I just love all the characters. - SD) (Same every single one is my child. But Eric is the child nobody likes - the red-headed stepchild. He's one of my faves but...he is kind of a prick - Lime) (Because we __**made**_ _him kind of a prick. OTL - SD) (It was in the submission you ludicrous watermelon. - Lime) (I know, but still. - SD)_

_BigBob: Why does everyone suspect the three characters with an actual alibi? To be fair, I can understand why. Last chapter's A/N confirmed it's not Johan, and this chapter suggests it isn't Sasha (it could still be her, but that's up to interpretation), leaving Nico and half a Sasha as options._

It is indeed 100% required for all surviving students to be present at the trial in DR1. However, some of the circumstances in AFoFD are different - remember how Hideki theorized that they were amateurs? The actual circumstances are up to interpretation, of course, and Hideki is probably wrong, but assuming that just because something is a fact in DR1 means it's also a fact in AFoFD isn't going to get one very far.

_Penumbro: Perhaps it doesn't matter. I can't tell you whether or not the frying pan is going to be significant in the long run. But I can tell you that it isn't Faen. And finally, someone else who likes Peko. I'm gonna be honest, there's no real reason I like her. I just __**do**__. Actually, most of your choices (with the exception of Togami and Owari) are in my top 15-20. (Hey now, I don't not-like Peko, I do like her - I just love everyone else above her more. - SD)_

LongTimeReader19: Thank you! Most of the format is SD's brainchild. (Yes, it was. #loveme - SD)

_And Hajime is your favorite? He's SD's favorite and probably mine too (I've been told I bear many similarities in personality to him). Hajime is gr9. (Hajime is pure complexity mixed with the makings of a good charmer and the kindness of an optimist with a cynical exterior. He's one of the few protagonists of any game I feel actually outshone the supporting cast. - SD) (What he said. - Lime)_

_Sekrin- Lord of Monsterds: What are your top 5? It appears that part was somehow cut off. _

_And Maya is the single scariest character in this fic, it's true. _

_HeroinOfDarkness: Haha, thanks for the feedback. Also, btw, Nico's full name is Nicolette. (__***twitch***_ _\- SD)_

And it's...definitely not Hideki.

_Khronovision: Well, Sasha's case has been disproven. What do you think now? Do you agree that it's Lucille, or is there another?_

_Saiynt: Haha. I smiled like a dork when I read your response. I'm happy we brightened up your exam. _

_The format was mostly SD's idea - he would type whole paragraphs into the chat. (That fact is sadly true. - Not Super Delicious, just SD)_

Maya is probably the single most backstory-heavy and emotionally charged character in this fic, although she isn't quite as unstable as one would expect. Sasha, on the other hand...let's just say her cute name is going to be a major plot point later on. There is yet another, though, but let's not go into that.

_I knew Celes was going to be a murderer from the very start, to be perfectly honest. I'm just surprised it took her so long. I love her anyway. Gundam and Sonia are both amazing. By the way, is it just me or would Sasha and Gundam be really good friends? I just feel like they would be for some reason. Chiaki and Ibuki are both great, I feel really sorry for Mikan (especially after reading an analysis of her execution - poor Mikan!) (Disclaimer: provided by yours truly - SD). Togami is a dick but I still sorta like him as a character? Kinda? Ishimaru is great and I love him and I hate how they killed him off so unceremoniously, and Peko is one of my favorite SDR2 characters(she was my absolute favorite for a while, before Hajime, and then later Gundam and Mahiru knocked her down a couple of pegs) for literally no good reason. I just...PEKO._

_All of your AFoFD picks are great, but your Sasha vs the world comment made me think of yet another AU (I've already got a Homestuck AU and a Brooklyn 99 AU and now this). Scott Pilgrim with Ashley as Scott. IDK who anyone else would be but you know what...if someone else finishes this AU I will definitely try to draw it. _

_dashunterman: It's no problem - Lucille's great!_

_Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi: You PMed me, but I'm gonna respond to it here due to laziness. Well, Maya is no longer an option, so I guess you're sticking with Ava?_

_That's it for now. Please do check out the tumblr, and leave a review as always! Reviews feed us - they motivate us (or at least me) to keep writing, and I genuinely enjoy listening to you all! And there's an updated poll on my profile so make sure to vote!_


	15. Trial 1-3

_**Trial 1-3: Turnabout Denial**_

* * *

"What is ze meaning of this?" Lucille was dumbstruck. "I'm not JJ's murderer!"

"Yes, Hideki, please explain!" I begged him, "I can't think of Lucille as the killer - I just can't!"

"You saw how she was in tears after JJ accused her!" Hideki practically yelled. "You can't ignore that, nor can you ignore the possibility !"

"Motive alone isn't grounds for a conviction," argued Sasha.

"Look who's talking, little miss hypocrite." Maya snarked back.

Taken aback, but not finished, Sasha continued, "How was that in any way hypocritical? I-In any case, there's no other evidence that points to Lucille as the killer! Seriously, every other clue in our arsenal points to either Todd, or literally anyone. And don't call me miss."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Misgendering isn't 'whatever'-"

"Off-topic." Hideki cut her off, before continuing, "Still, Lucille has the most motive to kill, of anyone."

"Well, can you backup your accusation with evidence?" This time, it was Ava. "Because I know Lucille couldn't have been the killer!"

"And why is that?" He asked in return.

"Simple. I _am_ her alibi."

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Ava's Account, Monokuma File #1, Lucille's Account**_

Ava: I was with Lucy in her room, until she fell asleep.

Ava: Thereafter, I returned to my room, and _only woke up due to Jackson's BDA_.

Hideki: Are you sure Lucille _stayed asleep_?

Lucille: I'm very sure of zhat, Hideki. I don't sleepwalk ei-zer.

Ava: Besides, by the time I left, at 4.30, Jackson would already have been dead.

Matthew: Did you see anyone suspicious, then? JJ's real killer could _have still been active_.

Ava: Nothing out of the ordinary…

Ava: I mean, all the _cabin doors were closed_, so there wasn't much to see.

Faen: I see...That does mean both Ms. DuCarde and Ms. Tremblay are in the clear.

Johan: That's good and all, but now what?

Tien: Is there no one left to accuse?

I blinked. _Something seems very fishy about one of their claims...But I don't know what._

_Perhaps I should replay the conversation once more._

Ava: I was with Lucy in her room, until she fell asleep.

Ava: Thereafter, I returned to my room, and _only woke up due to Jackson's BDA_.

Hideki: Are you sure Lucille _stayed asleep_?

Lucille: I'm very sure of zhat, Hideki. I don't sleepwalk ei-zer.

Ava: Besides, by the time I left, at 4.30, Jackson would already have been dead.

Matthew: Did you see anyone suspicious, then? JJ's real killer could _have still been active_.

Ava: Nothing out of the ordinary…

Ava: I mean, all the _**cabin doors were closed**_, so there wasn't much to see.

_There!_

**==Counter!==**

Ashley: **Wait! That's not-! **(Fired: _**Ava's Account**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"Ava."

I coughed. "You confirmed earlier that this statement is wholly accurate, is that correct?"

"Yes…" Ava tilted her head to the side, quizzically, "Where are you going with this, Jung?"

"Yeah. Where _are_ you going with this, huh, Ashley?" Maya smiled sinisterly. Something in her expression told me she figured it out before me long ago, but oh well.

"Well, then, that begs the question...How did you know Todd's room was unlocked?"

That incited a new smattering of discussion between the rest of my classmates. It wasn't an accusation of any sort, but...

_At the very least, I think Ava knows more than she's letting on._

"Maybe she meant all but Todd's?" offered Lucille.

"No, because if the opening of the door had been significant enough to point out in the morning, she most likely would have brought it up now," Matthew pointed out.

"He's right!" Jackie wholeheartedly agreed. "Ze door was completely closed as far as I recall."

"I...thanks, Jackie." Matthew smiled. "I really appreciate the support."

"There's a murder trial going on, and you people are flirting?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "Get a room, you two."

"**Yeah, this fic is rated T for a reason!"**

"Huh?" was the general collective reply. We couldn't make head nor tails of it, nor what it was supposed to imply.

_Looks like one of them's gone bonkers. Probably Ataru, the poor guy - having to deal with Yukari until the end._

"In any case, my answer is simple - I had stumbled upon it yesterday, already after Dunham disappeared the first time. I was the one to close the door for him, after all." Ava reasoned.

"Oh, well…" I deflated. I hadn't expected such a cop-out response to deflect my argument just like that-

"Hold it!"

There was a gleam in Hideki's eyes. "When exactly, yesterday, did you close it?"

"Morning, just after I woke up."

"I see. Johan," he grimaced, before her turned to his left, "Sasha, did the either of you see Todd's door open _yesterday morning?_"

"I don't remember seeing it open, no," said Sasha. "And I definitely looked at all the doors. I like to contemplate my surroundings on my early morning walks."

"I didn't notice anything either," affirmed Johan.

Hideki nodded, before turning to look at Ava. "That's two people who never noticed Todd's door being open - and those two were definitely up much earlier than you."

"And your point?" she coolly replied, although her eyes betrayed her anxiety.

"You're the only one amongst us who knew Todd never actually locked his door," he accused, "And thus, the only one who would have known to open it this morning, when you went into his room-!"

* * *

**Lucille: ******Your logic needs a tune-up!****

* * *

"Just as Ava is my alibi, I am hers!" Lucille shrieked. "She was with me for the entire night inside my room, so she couldn't have entered Todd's room!"

"That's not-" Hideki looked somewhat flustered. "I'm going to have to disagree with you on that - heck, Ava herself said-"

"No!" Lucille cut him off, "Ava didn't do anything! And that much I can prove!"

The orange light separated us from being able to see the two, but the last thing I saw before the result was Lucille biting her lip, a determined look on her face.

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**Lucille's Account, Letter in JJ's Room, Dishwasher**_

Lucille: Ava stayed in my room throughout the entire night ==/== and never left!

Lucille: If she had ==/== I would have known it!

Lucille: But she stayed there all night ==/== just to help me feel better!

Lucille: How can any of you insist ==/== a kind-hearted person like Ava is the killer?!

**Duel!**

**How strong is your will? Fight for your point!**

**! /) | (\ !**

**! /) | (\ !**

**! == /) ==!**

**Progression!**

Hideki: Why won't you ==/== see reason...?

Hideki: Stop lying to ==/== yourself, Lucille!

Hideki: Ava visited Todd's room this ==/== morning, and you know it!

Lucille: But she visited it only during investigation time!

Lucille**: That doesn't mean she wasn't ==/== in my room the entire night!**

Hideki: **I'll slice your arguments wide open! **(Chosen sword: _**Lucille's Account**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"Lucille, you admitted it yourself." He calmly explained as he brought up her transcript. "After crying yourself to sleep, Ava could have left anytime."

"Which I did."

Surprisingly, Ava herself confirmed the statement. "I did leave, and maybe I did enter Dunham's room, but what you've forgotten to prove is how that matters."

At that, Hideki blanched. "I- um, well, that is to say-"

"And with that, I ask. What does entering Dunham's room have to do with Jackson's murder? We've already established that he is innocent of Jackson's murder, at least, so there would be nothing in his room that would help in any way."

I started, "But-"

* * *

**Ava: ******You're wrong. I'll show you what's right!****

* * *

...Before I was cut off.

"Haven't you spent too much time trying to accuse me instead of finding his murderer?" Ava smirked, "It seems like I'll have to clear my name once and for all before you decide to get back on the right track."

_But I am on the right track-_

"Out loud, Jung. I don't like that." Her stare turned cold, and the smile left her lips. "Let's do this."

Gritting my teeth, I tried to match her stare-for-glare, as the orange light enveloped us.

_There's no one else left that fits the bill...It's gotta be Ava._

_But how do I prove it?_

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**Footprints in Todd's Room, State of Todd's Room, Dust Wipe**_

Ava: I'll humor you - assume I ==/== actually went to Dunham's room.

Ava: Then what? I'd just go in and ==/== come out none the wiser.

Ava: There's nothing in his room that is of ==/== any interest or value to me.

Ava: And there'd certainly be nothing ==/== in there to help anyone kill Jackson!

**Duel!**

**How strong is your will? Fight for your point!**

**! /) | (\ !**

**! /) | (\ !**

**! == /) ==!**

**Progression!**

Ashley: But there's definitely ==/== a reason that you were in Todd's room!

Ashley: You were ==/== taking something!

Ashley: Something that is vital ==/== to this case!

Ava: That's preposterous! ==/== I did no such thing!

Ava: In any case, you haven't ==/== proven that the two events are connected.

Ava**: So what's your proof that I was doing ==/== something in his room, eh?**

Ashley: **I'll make you face the music! **(Chosen sword: _**Dust Wipe**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"What's...that?" Eric studied the picture we took of the dust wipe, before shrugging his shoulders, "I can't tell if there's something I'm supposed to see there."

"I think the point Ms. Jung was trying to present is that we're _not_ supposed to see anything there, perhaps?" Faen answered inquisitively.

"Exactly." Zooming in, I focused on the area where there wasn't any dust. "If you look closely, it looks like something has been taken from Todd's table, judging by how the dust settles around it, along with the trails of dust that indicate whatever it is, it got swiped."

"Weren't there also footprints in there?" asked Nico, "If I remember correctly, there was a line of barefoot footprints tracked across the floor, right?"

"Now that we know it isn't Todd, that means it was intentional. Someone removed their socks and shoes and walked in to take something off of the table," said Sasha.

"Hmm… what could zhat something be?" asked Jackie.

"Easy. Sasha, there wasn't any rope missing from the storage room, right?" asked Matthew.

"Nope," she confirmed.

"I see where you're going with this...But do you really think Todd had rope?" asked Tien.

"Yeah. He's an acrobat, after all - impromptu tightrope practice probably wouldn't be out of the question."

"Did that kid even need to practice?" muttered Eric, "I mean, he was freakishly good to begin with…"

"Either way, what was taken from Todd's room was the rope that we found around JJ's neck," finished Matthew.

"Hey, I didn't-" Ava started, before a new voice cut her off.

"Actually...I don't think that's all she took."

Xiang had a resolute look on his face. "She took one more item - one more crucial piece of evidence."

* * *

**==Epiphany Anagram!==**

__/_/_/_/_/__

…

__/_/C/_/_/__

…

__/_/C/K/_/__

…

__/_/C/K/_/T_

…

__/O/C/K/_/T_

…

__/O/C/K/E/T_

…

_**LOCKET**_

_..._

Xiang: **I do believe this is it!**

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"After all, how else could JJ end up with Todd's Locket?" Xiang turned to address the rest of us. "Unless JJ personally obtained the locket, it means someone planted it on his corpse. And who could that someone be, other than the murderer?"

"An accomplice, or someone who messed with the crime scene!" yelled Ava.

"Well, that depends." Hideki turned towards Monokuma. "Would an accomplice benefit at all if the murderer got away?"

"**Nope! They would be punished just like everyone else, and trust me - you do **_**not **_**want to be punished!**"

"There you have it," he turned towards the rest of us. "So if anyone here interfered with the crime scene at all, please speak up now."

No one said anything.

"I guess that means the killer did everything," said Tien.

"Looks like it…" said Johan.

"Well."

Maya grinned. "Nearly everything. Let's just hammer in another nail into the coffin, shall we?"

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Maya's Account, Dishwasher, Knife**_

Maya: Let's step back for a moment to think.

Maya: We've established that the murderer had to use the bloody knife-

Eric: Language!

Maya: ...In any case, _the knife and the frying pan_ were involved in JJ's murder.

Nico: Wait a minute. Is no one else going to deal with the fact that _Eric_ said 'Language'?

Ashley: Not the time, Nico.

Ava: Well, there's certainly nothing _connecting me to the knife_.

Ava: And I know there's nothing to _connect me to the frying pan either_!

Maya: Heh. Nah, there is.

Maya: After all, there's no way you could have ever **fully hidden the murder weapon**.

Ava: ...Oh shi-

**==Assent!==**

Sasha: **Hmm, that makes sense! I concur! **(Fired: _**Maya's Account**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"Doesn't anyone else find it mildly suspicious that, while the floor of the kitchen and the frying pan were clean, yet the knife was still bloody?" Sasha explained.

"Well," Matthew theorized, "Maybe they forgot to put the knife in the dishwasher to clean?"

"Lolnope!" Maya put her hands up in the air in a surrender-pose. "I broke that. Guilty as charged. If they wanted to clean up, they would have needed to have water beforehand."

"Right. But who would have the foresight _and _lack of alibi to prepare the water, yet completely bungle it up on trying to fully hide the evidence?"

Sasha turned to Ava, who was visibly fidgeting. "Ava, you're the most suspicious of us all here - heck, you've visited Todd's room to frame him, and everything else just screams that _you _are the murderer. Do you have anything to say to that before we start voting?"

"I-" Lucille began, before she was cut off.

"Yeah. I totally got something to say to that."

A chill ran down the back of my spine. _That voice...It didn't sound anything like her._

Ava looked back at me, a crazed look in her eyes. "So, you all think I'm the murderer, huh? Well, there's one thing you're missing…"

She banged the podium with one fist, and pointed at me with the other hand. "WHY? WHY WOULD I KILL JACKSON?!" she roared.

Nearly everyone was taken aback by her sudden outburst - Eric, who was standing to her left, squealed, and tried to hide behind Tien, who was merely struck speechless.

Following that, however, Ava seemed to cool down almost instantly. "If I _don't _have a motive, I wouldn't have any reason to commit murder in the first place, no? In fact, no one has a motive here."

"But-" I started, before I was cut off as well.

"In other words, your theory just doesn't cut it." The fire in her eyes was almost overwhelming, "I have no reason to kill Jackson! And you can't prove otherwise!"

"You know that a motive isn't necessary for a murder conviction if all the evidence points to the culprit, right?" asked Sasha. "No one ever established _my _motive, but you had no trouble believing that I was the killer."

"That's irrelevant! Unless you prove I had a motive, you can't say for sure it was me!"

"I can, though."

Ava turned white. "There's no way-"

"Ava," I said slowly, composing myself for what was about to be the final stretch. "At this point, we can prove conclusively that you _were _the murderer."

"I-Impossible…"

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

Suddenly, an entire flurry of words erupted from Ava's stand. Her screams and shouts completely filled up the holographic sphere, until her very being was obscured by her words..

"Woah, woah!" Johan turned to Monokuma, "What the hell's going on?!"

**"Hah, this is the best part!" **He grinned, **"Welcome to the Panic Talk Action segment, kiddos!"**

_Panic Talk...what now?_

**"Are you deaf or something?! Panic Talk Action! Those large bursts of words you see? Those are her soul shields - her last line of mental defenses before she can give up and reveal the truth! Your job is to argue, and use your words as truth bullets to destroy those shields - and eventually, you'll have a chance to silence her once and for all! A high-speed dispute battle where you beat down a panicked opponent's excuses and nonsense…"**

Monokuma shivered, in what appeared to be anticipation, "**It's making me despair so much! In any case, you better have good tempo, because those words will be flying at you a mile a minute - you don't have a lot of time to shoot them down, y'know? So who's the lucky bastard who wants to take Ava down a peg, huh?"**

"Ava..."

Throughout Monokuma's explanation, Lucille had not been paying attention to him at all, but was instead trying to project her voice through the maelstrom of words.

"Ava, please end zis charade...Please, I'm on my knees and begging you!"

The flow of letters didn't stop - if anything, they appeared to increase in magnitude!

"There's no charade, Lucille! I'm innocent!"

_Something has to be done...I need to convince Ava to stop! Other than Nico, I'm the only one here that has a talent in music, so..._

"Monokuma! I'll initiate the Panic Talk Action!" I cried.

A dark shadow loomed up, and encompassed me, and the stand where Ava originally was. I steadied my nerves - this was going to be a first.

_I just hope I'm not outmatched!_

* * *

**==Panic Talk Action!==**

**([+])([+])([+]) AVA TREMBLAY ([+])([+])([+])**

Shield x6! [6 remaining]

_**...**_

**Begin your assault! Fire at will!**

**...**

**([+])([+])([+])([+])([+])([+])**

**([You can't be serious in accusing me!])**

_**[|Yes, I am.|]) **_

_**Crack!**_

Shield fracture! [6 remaining]

…

**([+])([+])([+])([+])([+])([-/-])**

**([What proof have you that I killed JJ?!])**

_**[|I've shown you all the proof I can.|]) **_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [5 remaining]

…

**([+])([+])([+])([+])([+])([==/==])**

**([I didn't frame anyone! Moreso, I didn't kill anyone!])**

_**[|Lies...Please, Ava, stop! We know you did both!|]) **_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [4 remaining]

**...**

**([==/==])([+])([+])([+])([+])([==/==])**

**([It was Dunham, or Oryolov, or anyone else!])**

_**[|We've already proved them innocent!|]) **_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [3 remaining]

…

**TEMPO UP!**

**...**

**([==/==])([==/==])([+])([+])([+])([==/==])**

**([Jackson had it coming. Anyone else could have killed him!])**

_**[|But you are the most likely one, and have yet to produce a valid alibi.|]) **_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [2 remaining]

…

**([==/==])([==/==])([+])([+])([==/==])([==/==])**

**([There's no way you can prove that I dealt the killing blow!])**

_**[|No one else had the opportunity!|]) **_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [1 remaining]

…

**([==/==])([==/==])([+])([==/==])([==/==])([==/==])**

**([I'm not guilty! I didn't kill anyone!])**

_**[|Just accept it, Ava! We know you're the murderer!|]) **_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [0 remaining]

…

**([==/==])([==/==])([==/==])([==/==])([==/==])([==/==])**

**((I have no reason to kill Jackson! And you can't prove otherwise!))**

* * *

_**Lack! Of! Real! Motive!**_

Ashley: **Sorry, but it's all over for you!**

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"Monokuma hadn't given us any real motive - so we have to take a look at personal vendettas against JJ."

As much as I hated to say it, I did. I gritted my teeth as I continued, "Out of everyone present who had something against JJ, you and Lucille had the most. However, you're a competitive person, and unlike Lucille, you would never stand down from being disrespected - or hurt."

"As a pro-league hockey player, and a team captain, you would never let the pride of one of your friends - our friends - be completely torn apart like that. But you were a competitor, and you wanted to get into Hope's Peak just as badly as the rest of us, to make your father proud."

"So, please, Ava! I know you killed JJ, so own up to your crimes!" I pleaded, unsure of how much my words even meant. "Please have the integrity to admit to your faults!"

…

…

"Alright. I'm sorry."

All of the words coalesced into a ball, which faded away into nothing, leaving Ava's tearful expression re-facing the rest of us. "I'm sorry I killed him. There, you happy?"

"You're sorry?" screamed Sasha, "You're a murderer and framed two people to try and get away with it! Sorry just isn't going to cut it!"

"Mx. Oryolov, please calm down," Faen tried to reassure us all, "I'm sure that Ms. Tremblay has a perfectly reasonable and not morally objectionable explanation for all of this madness."

_...He didn't seem quite convinced of his own words. _

"Why'd she do it, though?" asked Johan. "Well? Why'd you do it, Ava?"

"..."

"Ava…"

Wiping away the tears that were now freely flowing down her face, Lucille faced her directly, and said, "I-I implore you, please, tell us. We faile- _I_ failed to stop you, but I don't want to- I _can't _abandon you! Please, give me a reason- tell them why I'm such a klutz and couldn't-"

"That's enough, Lucy."

Ava's knuckles were white as she gripped the podium. "Hate. That was it, pure and simple. I committed murder out of hate."

Silence followed, before Monokuma broke it. "**Well, there's that. Normally, I'd proceed to the voting, but since I might as well, one of you bastards should probably, oh, I dunno, go through the entire incident from beginning to end to make everything clear? Just to spell it out for the slower-minded buffoo- oh, forget it, everyone knows I'm talking about Andrews.**"

"Hey! I take bloody offense to that!" hollered Eric, slamming his fist down onto the stand, before retracting it with a quiet "Ow."

"**Language!"** he snapped his fingers, "**And that is mahogany! Now, I dunno, Jubilee, since you were so happy to take down your classmate, why don't you do it?**

"Ashley, if you don't think you can handle this I can take over," offered Hideki.

"No, I'm the debate champion. I'll do it," said Sasha.

"She framed Todd! Let me at her!" screamed Nico.

"No." I sighed. "I'll do it." I looked Ava straight in the eye. For a few moments, I pitied her.

_Is this really right? She wouldn't have done this ordinarily, after all - gah! This is all Monokuma's fault. And now I have no choice_…

Ava stared me in the eyes. I could see her terrified, yet resigned look. "Just do it."

_...Except to prove my friend guilty of murder._

* * *

**==Climax Inference!==**

**Act 1:**

:The killer had not thought to kill JJ until the debacle in the ballroom yesterday.

:Their closest friend, Lucille, had been grievously maligned by the Lawyer, and in a moment of impulse, they had decided to murder him as retribution.

:They started by addressing a letter to him, promising the one thing that they knew he needed the most - information about Todd's untimely death.

**Act 2:**

:Until the time they had decided on for the murder, they stayed with someone else, so that they could have an alibi.

:But that someone conveniently doesn't remember any of the night past a certain time, due to having fallen asleep.

:So the killer left, in order to carry out their murder plan. They probably had the syringe and tranquilizer with them by this point as a safeguard.

**Act 3:**

:On their way to the kitchen, they noticed Todd's door was open, and decided to frame him for the crime they were about to commit.

:Entering his room, the killer retrieved Todd's rope and locket, intending to plant them on JJ's eventual corpse.

:They then proceeded to the kitchen, and, taking a knife, laid in wait for their target.

**Act 4:**

:When JJ arrived, the killer ambushed him, and stabbed him thrice from the front.

:They had then turned to clean their knife, but JJ probably wasn't dead yet, so the culprit had to finish the job with the frying pan.

:They cleaned the frying pan and the floor with water they had prepared earlier, but they didn't have enough water left to fully clean off the knife.

:So they threw it in the pile, hoping that it would be concealed.

**Act 5:**

:They dragged JJ to the Luxury Sitting Room, hoping to throw off the true scene of the crime.

:Following that, they planted the rope around JJ's neck, hid the syringe and tranquilizer, and painted the walls of the Luxury Sitting Room with red paint from the storeroom, all to make it look like JJ had truly died there and not in the Kitchen.

:Then they headed back to the room where they had been beforehand, re-assumed their position, and waited for the body to be found.

* * *

Ashley: That is the chain of events that progressed this morning...

Ashley: And they could only have been instigated by the real culprit of this case...

Ashley: And that's you, isn't it? **Ava Tremblay**?

* * *

_**Trial 1-3 FIN**_

_**14 Students Remaining + Todd **_

* * *

_A/N: Bet some of you didn't see that one coming...upupupu. _

_Yes, Ava was indeed JJ's mystery killer. She also tied as the most likely suspect last poll, but considering her opposition, we're none too surprised._

_So, this chapter, the poll will have nothing to do with the trial, but rather with what happens afterwards. You see, after each trial that they survive, the students get access to a new section of the plane (duh). On the other hand, for every Act that you readers survive, you get a bonus chapter that will hopefully be pretty cool. The bonus chapter will consist of two parts: _

_1) You may ask questions of any topic to any of the characters, SD or myself. For this chapter all characters are eligible, however a character is only eligible in the last Act that they appear in. So this is the last chance you get to ask the trio of JJ, Ava, and probably Todd, your dying (pun intended) questions. By the way, the pilots are also counted as characters (together or individually), in case any of you have questions for them. Monokuma as an entity is also fair game. You can ask whatever you want, but in case of spoilers, the interview-ee will probably just give you a non-answer, so be cautious. But other than that, go wild (and yes, you can ask the fire extinguisher). You can ask through review or PM - but the answer will only be in said chapter. You __**are **__limited to three questions, however, so pick your questions wisely. (If you want to ask an inanimate object, such as Sasha's supposed romantic partner, I won't count it. Not gonna penalize someone for some humor...or am I? Upupupu)_

_2) There will be a poll on my profile displaying the options for the other content of the chapter. This will generally be extra free-times for one of the deceased, or the victim(s)' execution. This Act, the options are bonus free times with Ava, Todd, or JJ, and either JJ or Todd's unused execution. Additionally, you can vote for the 'write-in' option and leave your ideas in the reviews. This can be anything from 'another day in the life' to 'A Sasha-themed parody of United States of Whatever (which exists, btw)' to 'non-despair AU!SashaxFire Extinguisher fluff' to 'Lime writes out an entire hecking page of the Scott Pilgrim AU'. I would suggest everyone look over reviews before voting, to see if they really like a write-in option. And if I like one enough, I'll just do it for the vine. _

_...you know what, I'm adding 'assorted AFoFD-themed song parodies', 'Ashley Jung VS The World', 'HotHead at Hope's Peak' and 'Lime and SD Flip Their Heck And Write A Thing' to the poll. Because why the heckie not. Write-in option still stands, though. Pick two, and we'll do the top two choices that are voted in. Keep in mind, this may be the last chance you get to vote for two in one of these polls, so use it wisely. _

_Also, Yukari and Ataru have their own intro cards now! The 'Mile High Club', as their pairing is known, can be found on our tumblr, and Khrono's DA page. Do we ship them? Maybe. Do we think they're hotter than most of the main cast? Definitely for Ataru. (*swoon*)_

_Okay, that's settled, to the review replies._

_HeroNoMore: And now the truth is absolutely crystal clear, beyond a doubt! What do you think? Is it what you expected?_

_I am a being living in constant, never-ending torment. Collaborating with SD and Arcana is pretty much the least of my worries. (It probably is mine, though. - SD) (__**I'm **__the least of your worries? That's just sad. You need a hobby. Try fist-fighting bears. That always gets me in the spirit. - Lime) (Already have marksmanship. What do? - SD) (My hobby is murdering bears with my bear [*giggles*] hands. Like how we do it in Soviet Russia. - Lime) (Save it for the Q&amp;A. - SD)_

_That sounds perfect, except for one thing. Technically, it was extinguisher-chan who made the first move. That sounds like a kouhai trait right there. Sasha is clearly the senpai in this situation._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Well, it isn't Lucille. What did you think of the outcome, though?_

_GinMerric: How awful. You get to voice your opinion on two pieces of quality writing. How sad. Everyone clap for this poor, lonely man, who can do nothing but read great literature and exposit on his opinions about it. Four for you, GinMerric. (Seriously though I appreciate you. I know how exams are. No hard feelings)._

_In our defense, SDR2's Trial 1 had just about this much tension too, up to Nagito going bonkers. I suppose our exposition did last a little too long, but it was necessary. (You should have seen how much SD wrote in the Skype chats…)_

_Hmm… that's a valid question. In true Limeade fashion, I'm going to respond to your question with another question. Where did we ever say that everyone lost their belongings? We didn't comment on it directly, but everyone has changes of clothing, and Eric pulled a foil out of some sort of hammerspace so...clearly they weren't robbed of all their assets. Not to mention Ava's hockey stick - if that doesn't sound like a personal belonging I don't know what does. _

_Also, the Medical Room has just about everything Tien needed - we were going to reveal that in her Free Time - but she never got one, so we had to wing it. Which is why all of you should vote for the people who you don't know will be relevant in each chapter. Predicting the future is the only way to get the 100% authentic AFoFD experience._

_I'm glad to see that we managed to up the tension this chapter. Of course, what's a murder trial without tension? And yeah, we tried to balance out participation, because honestly most of the characters in the fic are eventually going to get their chance to shine in a class trial. And many of them (I'm thinking Matthew, Tien and Hideki mostly) are even more competent than the main character._

_Sasha and Nico were indeed put under fire, and they both will be in the future. Nico was, of course, one of the main focuses of this trial, and I think that the readers really got to see another side of her these past two chapters. (Nico is my darling little angel, after all - but her complexity will present itself in due time. - SD)_

_Sekrin- Lord of Monsterds: Aw, what? Lucille is the __token_ _hot one!_

_Saiynt: JJ is your favorite design? *shrugs* Okay. About the tattoos...we don't actually know where they are, or what they say, but most of them sound like Law and Order quotes and they're all over his body. What that means is up to you to decide._

_You can indeed have this AU in your life, should everyone vote correctly. I'm counting on you guys - don't let me down. I genuinely want this AU to be a thing. Ashley has to deal with Sasha's seven evil exes - Eric, Faen, Xiang, Tien, Ataru, Ava and Yukari. Now featuring Nico as Wallace. Except engaged and not gay. So...not really Wallace at all. But the closest thing possible, really. _

_Well, Sasha __**is**_ _a national debate champion. You've also got to consider her title - her whole shtick is a mixture of creative psychology and sociology, wording things well, and convincing masses of people that she's right, often on the fly. At the same time, it'd make sense that someone logical like Hideki would mistrust Sasha - she's all over the place and it's pretty clear at this point that she's either evil, unstable or a massive troll. Or perhaps a combination…._

_Yeah, Nico and Todd were the best of friends, and she really did want to defend him to the death. To Nico, Sasha accusing Todd would have seemed more like a personal attack than anything, which is why she was eventually able to disprove it. She was so cornered by Todd being cornered that inspiration struck._

_Khronovision: Yep, although I can guarantee Monokuma isn't normally this helpful. Remember, for all you know it's two pissed-off SHSL Pilots behind the robot - they're no Junko. _

_Yukari and Ataru, and any possible co-conspirators, are probably SHSL Despair, considering that they use Monokuma and all. But are they the __**same **__SHSL Despair as what we know and love? I'll leave that up to interpretation. _

_Why does SD get donuts? This isn't fair. #SpreadTheDonuts #JusticeForLime #LimeRights I'm an LRA. Lime Rights Activist._

_PowerPlayer: Hmm… Well, either your question was answered now, it will be later in the story, or it's meant to remain a mystery. So...not really much else I can say, really. _

_CaptainQuackin: Yeah. Hideki is definitely great in class trials. _

_ezmonee6: Go to your browser window. Type in .com. Replace an actual dot. Press enter. You've got it. You're on the tumbles. And play Europe's 'The Final Countdown' as you do so, for some victorious music. Why that song? __IhadanArrestedDevelopmentphaseok thatphaseisstillathing iflippingloveArrestedDevelopment_

_HeroinOfDarkness: SD wasn't offended. He just has a weird twitching problem. IDK what's up with it. (Yeah, not offended. Just slightly ticked. __**twitch**_ _\- SD)_

_And yes, HotHead is a meme at this point. Look at all those reviews._

_I saw the sprite, and reblogged it to the blog. For the record, anyone who has anything to contribute to the blog can either submit, or tag their stuff as #afofd (or #check this out kass, I guess, but that's more for my personal and I rarely check it). _

_dashunterman: Welp. Your character gets to survive. Congrats. *throws confetti* But for how long?_

_Next chapter...Well, it's gonna get painful._


	16. Trial 1-4

_**Trial 1-4: Turnabout Defeat**_

* * *

She looked defeated, her eyes showing nothing but sadness and fear.

"Ava...why did you do it?" Lucille asked desperately.

"Didn't I tell you already? I did this out of spite. My hatred is the reason that JJ Jackson is dead."

"Don't you at least regret anything?" asked Hideki.

"What's there to regret?"

Ava gritted her teeth. "Jackson, that ass, he accused me not just of Todd's murder, but of taking steroids. Said my victory had to have been a fluke. And I _don't _take that kind of thing lightly."

"What on Earth led him to that conclusion?" asked a taken-aback Hideki.

"Hell if I know. I tried asking him that night in the kitchen, but he decided it was better to make me angry." Her face turned even more sour, if that was remotely possible. "I didn't know what happened, but when I came to my senses, he was bleeding out on the floor. I lost control, and for that, I am so sorry,"

"So it was an impulse-kill?" Nico averted her eyes, "Oh man, now I feel horrible...I'm sorry we were so hard on you during the trial-"

"Don't be. I brought this upon myself."

Straightening herself up, Ava addressed us all, "This morning, I was planning on admitting that I killed Jackson outright, but...Rule #5."

_Rule #5?_

**"A culprit who kills a fellow student and convinces the other students that they are not the culprit, successfully passing the Class Trial, will be accepted into Hope's Peak immediately." **Monokuma lazily flicked some specks of honey off his paws.

"I...I just wanted to make my father proud. A Super High School Level title...it would have made him so happy..." she huffed with a shudder, "So I got selfish. I wanted to graduate, and here we are now. Again, I don't regret anything...except maybe I shouldn't have caused so many problems on my way out."

The mood whiplash was surreal. The tense atmosphere that we'd built up to by accusing each other not half an hour ago had completely evaporated in light of the truth.

"Aren't you...scared?" Nico was hesitant, but asked it anyways, "I mean, Monokuma's going to punish you..."

Ava smiled half-heartedly. "Of course I am. But at the same time, I knew what I was getting into. I took the risk, and I guess I failed, for the first time in my life. Ah well. Besides, what the hell can Monokuma possibly do to me?"

"**Oh, **_**you'll **_**see. Alright then, it's voting time**!"

Our Electro-IDs beeped in synchronization, as Monokuma appeared to fiddle around with something. When the sounds stopped, he looked back up and grinned ferally. "**Guess what, ya bastards? I've uploaded the Vote application on your IDs, so give it a try!"**

Tapping the menu screen on my own, it returned me back to the main menu, where the aforementioned choice had shown up.

* * *

[Home] [Rules] [Map] [Call Monokuma] [Camera] [Record] **NEW! [Vote] NEW!**

* * *

Opening it up, the screen now displayed sixteen square panels - a student's mugshot and their name under it in each. All were in colour, except for two.

Both JJ's and Todd's pictures were in monochrome, with a bloody cross and a question mark over their faces respectively.

"**Tap once to vote on which of your classmates is the culprit, and tap again to confirm! The person with the most votes will be considered the accused party in this act!"**

Reluctantly, I located Ava's smiling portrait, which had her putting on a confident smirk. It zoomed in, such that her picture filled up most of the screen. Along the bottom, a button appeared, with the word 'Vote' written on it.

I hesitated for a brief moment. _She's right, right? What __**could**_ _Monokuma possibly do to her?_

Making my selection, I flinched. For a split-second after I touched the 'Vote' button, Ava's portrait also turned black-and-white with a bloody cross superimposed onto it à la JJ, before returning to normal. The application logged itself out after that, before signalling with a beep that I had voted.

I looked up. The beeps sounded out throughout the room, before stopping.

Pause.

"What's...going on?" Matthew ventured uncertainly.

Monokuma was unresponsive.

Hideki looked around, before coming to a realization. "...Not all of us voted, right?"

_**BANG!**_

"Yep, now who's the cheese-eating surrender monkey here?"

The plexiglass door swung open, and out stepped another familiar face.

"You know who I'm directing that at, right?" Yukari snickered as she flicked her blonde twintails, "I'd hate to blame somebody who actually voted - then again, I got a plethora of insults for the rest of ya!"

"_TA GUEULE!"_

Jackie, who had _also _cussed in unison, looked at Lucille, who had been the louder of the two. "What ze-"

"Nishimiya," growled Sasha. "What are you doing here?"

"Just facilitating, since Ataru is busy operating the plane and the bear. Look, someone needs to vote, or I'll just punish everyone!"

"And who is it that hasn't voted?" asked Xiang slowly. "Actually, nevermind - I think I know."

From the other side of the room, one final beep rang out.

Lucille looked up, grief in her eyes. "Zhere, I did it."

"Excellent." Yukari reached into a jacket pocket, and took out a small ball, "I'll just kick start the proceedings with this Walmart-certified, Despair-approved roulette ball!"

"Wow, Nishimiya," said Sasha in a condescending tone, "I guess the wonders of capitalism even reach to forty thousand feet in the air. I guess I just never expected you to be such a sellout."

"Never you mind, Comrade, we get advertising fees." She snapped back.

Walking over, she touched the interface, upon which, the hologram shut off, and our trial table reformed back into an actual roulette. She placed the ball on a the dais of the roulette, before grabbing one side of it, and swinging it.

_***whirr-rrrr-rrrr-rrrr***_

The ball began spinning on the outside of the roulette, as Yukari stepped back with a satisfied smirk.

"My business is done here. Now, if you excuse me, I'm out. Ataru and I have some...pressing business to attend to."

And with that, she was back into the plexiglass door, and it swung shut behind her.

"Blech. Too much information," was all Tien could mutter out, before the ground beneath us began to rumble.

The contours of the sky room disappeared deeper into the bottom, as we rose back up into the familiar surroundings of the casino and bar. This time, however, JJ's statue was no longer facing the door, but...us.

The moment our courtroom stopped its ascent, the roulette began to slow in speed.

* * *

**VOTE**

***whirr***

***whirr***

***whirr***

***brrk-ding-ding-ding***

**...**

_**Ava Tremblay**_

**...**

**Guilty!**

* * *

"**Hey hey! It looks like you've guessed correctly! The murderer of JJ Jackson was none other than Ava Tremblay, the Super High School Level Hockey Player!**"

Monokuma paused, before tut-tutting, and waving a finger. "**But it looks like it wasn't unanimous - nice try, DuCarde, but voting for yourself is only gonna get it invalidated!**

_"Ta bouche!" _Lucille yelled, before breaking down into another sob.

"**Well, we could get started, but since I'm a nice headmaster, I'm gonna give you a minute.**" Monokuma sniggered, "**Got any last words, Hockey Player?**"

"...Last words?"

Ava was shaking, but her voice stayed firm. "What do you mean, last words?"

"**Oh, did I forget to mention?" **Monokuma laughed, "**This punishment be capital!"**

_...Capital?! You can't mean-_

"**Oh yes I do! You might wanna use those well, cause...fifty, forty-nine-"**

"Lucille!"

Ava faced her directly. "I'm sorry for not reciprocating your feelings, and for making you have to worry about me. I just hope that you find love with someone better than me."

Turning towards me, she nodded. "I believe in you, Jung. You better ensure the rest of them don't screw up like I did. I'm sorry to you and to the rest of you, for disrupting our peace."

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, dad. I failed you this time. There...won't be a next time."

She paused.

"And if you guys ever find Todd, tell him I'm sorry I screwed him over so badly," she added, before turning to Monokuma, "Okay, my body is ready."

"**Alright then! Hey Jackson, you're up! And no moonwalking!"**

_***whirrrrrrrrr-click***_

"Huh?" was all we could manage out, before-

_***clank***_

…_Myowa, ige?! I mean, what the-?!_

With a heavy step, what I thought was a mere statue of JJ started to _move_!

"**Say hello to the JJ-nator Mk. I! I had the other good kiddos build him from sketch, but that's not the main attraction now, is it? Show 'em!"**

The hand that had been by the sword at its waist was raised up, before its wrist dislocated itself, dropping down and hanging by the hinge connecting it to the rest of its arm. From the hollow hole of his arm, a large chain shot out, before wrapping itself-

"Hck!"

-around Ava's neck. And judging by how her attempts to break it ended in failure, removing it was out of the question entirely.

"Hey, what the hell?!" she yelled, as she struck the chain again, in a futile attempt to snap it, "This can't be legal!"

"_**Get over here!" **_the statue appeared to yell, before the chain started to retract. Fast.

With a sharp tug, Ava was dragged from her stand towards the automaton.

"Ava!" Lucille cried out, jumping off her stand to help her, along with the others, but-

"_**Swoosh!"**_

With one heavy sweep of its scales, the statue blew the rest of us backwards, until those of us who had gone forward to save her fell on our backs. Rubbing my own posterior, I could only helplessly stare as the statue continued to choke her.

"Ava!" Lucille cried, reaching out for her in vain.

**"Well, now that the murderer and the innocent ones have been separated... it's punishment time**!"

With that, Monokuma proceeded to take out a small hammer, and with it, he slammed the big red button. The world went black right after.

* * *

_GAME OVER_

_**Ava Tremblay **__has been found guilty_

_Commencing Execution_

_Switching POV to 3rd accordingly_

* * *

_When Ava's bearings returned to her, she could tell she was lying on her back, but that was all she could see in the pitch-dark environment. Her arms and legs were restrained - as was her neck, and all three had bindings made of what felt like silk. Try as she might, she couldn't break any of the rope, so she instead tried figuring out what she was tied to. Giving the material behind her a quick knock, she felt it bounce slightly, with ripples. The sensation was familiar - eerily familiar, almost as if..._

_...Almost as if she had been strapped to a __**giant hockey puck**__._

_The moment her mind came to the epiphany, her vision flared with white light. The sound of cheering exploded from all around her, but that did not stop her from feeling the chills._

_Then again, that might've been the ice rink beneath her._

"_Ava!"_

_She heard her name being called, and the banging of a person against glass - something she had heard every game. But this call was different, and she knew why. Turning her head to the side, she glimpsed Lucille and the others partitioned behind the glass divider at the edge of the rink, her fists doing nothing to weaken the barrier. All she could do was try._

_Her view was short-lived, as a hyper-sized Monokuma, dressed ironically in the same Under Armour suit that she had been very well known for, skate to where she was. It wasn't just one, however. A whole squadron of them, numbering ten, gathered around her._

"_**It's sudden death, you bear-stards! First goal nets your victory!"**_

_The sound of a whistle, produced by a referee Monokuma, signalled the start of overtime._

"_Well, shit," she thought, as the first hockey stick swung down._

* * *

_SUDDEN DEATH PENALTY SHOT_

_Super High-School Level Hockey Player Ava Tremblay's Punishment_

* * *

"_**It's with Moe, it's with Moe, and he shoots! But oh, what's this, eh! He bounced it off the end-board but failed to get the rebound, eh! Kool has it now, and he's winding up for a shot-"**_

_The commentator rambled on and on, but none of that mattered to Ava very much. She was preoccupied with trying to keep whiplash from killing her, as the hockey puck was shot at breakneck speeds around the rink. She could feel every impact, every shot onto a hard surface in all its entirety, and her body cried out in pain. But she wouldn't let herself scream._

_**Thwack!**_

_The shock of yet another hockey stick impacting the side of her body made her flinch, but then she realized, instead of the vertigo she had experienced when the puck slid through the ice, the puck had come to a complete stop._

"_**Oh, what's this, eh?" **_

_Ava looked up, to see a Monokuma dressed exactly in her likeness, long hair and all._

_**"It's a penalty shot! Ava Tremblay's going to take this golden opportunity to score!"**_

_Giggling, Monokuma!Ava slid his- her- its hockey stick under the puck, and flipped it, and by proxy, Ava, into the air._

_"Oh, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" With a scream, Ava realized where this scenario was going as she landed __**face-down-**_

_**THWACK!**_

_For one moment, the puck appeared to be ethereal as the stick impacted with it - and the next, it had slammed into the goal net with such force that it created a larger hole in the back of the fabric._

_**"And it's a goal! The match goes to the Yukari Alliance!"**_

_The assembled Monokuma's began to cheer amongst themselves, before skating off the rink into the changing rooms._

_All that was left on the field was a long pink streak on the ice._

_**Ava Tremblay - the Super High School Level Hockey Player - has been executed.**_

* * *

_**Trial 1-4 FIN**_

_**13 Stud-**_

* * *

"_MERDE!"_

_**Wait, chapter's not over? Whoops, sorry!**_

"_Salope! Nique ta mere!" _Lucille cried, directing those hate-filled words at Monokuma, who laughed cruelly in return.

"How dare you! How…" she began to collapse, "dare...you. Ava..." The next thing we heard from her were sobs.

_While the super-sized hockey rink must have been an illusion, the fact that she was no longer part of our thirteen-person group meant that Ava had indeed fallen foul of that...execution…_

_I think I'm going to be sick._

"Oh, _merde_," muttered Jackie as she fainted dead away. Matthew caught her, lowered her to the ground, and leaned against a wall, crying. The faint sounds he made sounded much like 'I want to go home'.

In stark contrast, Eric had a hand on his chest, and was hyperventilating. His other hand rested on the shoulder of an entirely emotionless Maya - who neglected for some reason to knock him to the floor. Perhaps she was just as shocked too.

"How dare you!" Hideki yelled, his eye practically radiating anger and hate. "This isn't right! This isn't fair!"

Sasha glared at the ground, looking frazzled, angry, and sad. "This can't be happening… I can't believe we let this happen…I can't believe _I _let this happen."

Xiang placed a hand on her shoulder. "None of us could have prevented this."

"T-that doesn't make it any less awful!"

Hideki composed himself slightly. "Not a single other person is going to die on my watch! I swear that much!"

Monokuma giggled. "**Cool story, bro. But we'll see how much good that does you in the real world**."

Tien stared blankly at the ground. "Thisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'treal-"

"H-How could you do _that _to A-Ava?! She-!" Nico broke down, and began to whimper, leaning against me for support. I didn't stop her - I needed the reassurance, before the tears escaped my own eyes.

_This is no time to be strong for everyone else. Not when I'm falling apart too._

_I'd voted for Ava...I'm partially responsible for sending her to her death._

Faen was shivering, and his knees were visibly shaking, "Ms. Tremblay may have been a murderer, but she certainly did not deserve _that_!"

"Ditto!" Johan roared, "The death penalty is completely unwarranted, and that execution was just- no, I mean, what the actual fuck?!"

"**Seriously. Don't any of you people believe in a life for a life?"**

"No," said Sasha. "I've never believed in the necessity of anyone, especially not someone in power, taking a life for a transgression. Or any reason, actually."

"**Well, there would be no fun, and no justice, in a sentence of life without parole, right? I'm sure JJ, wherever he is, would agree with me!**"

"Don't disrespect the dead by implying they would agree with you," growled Xiang.

"This isn't right...this isn't right!" repeated Hideki.

One by one, everyone finally gave up shouting at Monokuma, until the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Lucille's sobs.

_That was the end of any hope of peace of happiness we would have had aboard that airship. From that day forward, everyone's thoughts and behaviors were no longer that of a student, but rather that of a survivor. _

"**Well, if you excuse me, my work here is done, you bastards! Now, go do whatever, the Casino and Bar will be closed for refurbishing today. Or, you know, you can keep on staying here and risk **_**further **_**punishment!"**

We didn't need to be told twice, and left, Nico and I propping Lucille on our shoulders as we did so.

_Nothing was ever going to be the same again._

* * *

_**Trial 1-4 FIN**_

_**13 Students Remaining **_

* * *

_A/N:_

…

…

_In other news, Mile High Club is now the official ship name for Yukari/Ataru, and yes, it is canon._

_All jokes aside though, sincerest apologies to LongTimeReader19 for having to kill off Ava. Believe us, it was not a choice made easily, but ultimately, everyone else just had something more major going for them, so she just drew the short straw. We hope we will not stand to lose you as a loyal reader…_

_Anyways, the poll winners were Ashley Jung vs. The World and JJ's execution. So that's going to be the other contents of next chapter. You guys can and should keep submitting questions for the Q&amp;A if you haven't already - three per person, and they can be addressed to any character or one of us authors. _

_And for this week's poll, SD found a really cool image of the SDR2 girls with alternate hairstyles, and I'm going to have you guys vote for your favorites. It's for science. _

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Yep, Lucille is saved...for now..._

_Saiynt: Haha, all the options are great. I hope you like the options that got chosen. Now there's only a few things left to figure out. Who would be Knives? Who would be Stephen, Kim and Young Neil? I dunno but I gotta figure it out by next chapter. _

_We're trying our best to ensure each chapter is up to standard, although we will argue that Ava was less a surprise, and moreso a fitting first murderer. She was a good girl - she just had too much going for her role in the story. She will no doubt be missed, not only by the other characters, but by us as well. Requiscat in pace._

_And btw, the Ava/Lucille ship name is French Canada. Do with that what you will. _

_Mile High Club is just adorable and cringe-y at the same time. If we ever write a sequel, they'll be sure to cameo, somehow._

_Let'sTalkAboutMurder: Good for you, man. We weren't trying to make it unsolvable, so good on you for figuring it out. Also, questions received and acknowledged, thanks._

_GinMerric: Phew. We thought this chapter was a bit anticlimactic, but I guess it could've gone worse. We weren't exactly sure how best to approach it, but I guess a neutral response is better than a bad one, and hey, no such thing as bad publicity._

_Yeah, SD explained and C-P'd the PM over. I just felt like addressing it myself, nothing more, nothing less. _

_I would think Ava gave in more to her rage than to despair, but in any case, she knew what was coming, and faced her death with dignity, which is a lot more than most others would be able to._

_Sekrin- Lord of Monsterds: I guess that's fair. _

_FireDusk: Thanks._

_dashunterman: She clearly didn't take it very well. _

_Khronovision: There's your answer, she did it out of pride and prejudice._

_Questions acknowledged and received with thanks._

_Well, I think we did a bang-up job on executing Ava...hmm, I wonder if we can get some art for that._

_Mile High Club is canon, kthx. __#JusticeForLime has succeeded. _

_HeroinOfDarkness: Why? I think she explained her motivations quite well. _

_Yeah, Ava was one of my faves, but sadly it was her time. I wish she could have survived longer, but ah well. _

_Remember to vote in the poll and ask your questions! Ciao! _


	17. Trial 1-4 Bonus (Act 1 FIN)

_**Bonus Content 1**_

* * *

Deep in the heart of the airship, two figures lounged at their seats.

"Any updates on where the fucking hell the monkey-boy disappeared off to?" Yukari Nishimiya, the Super High School Pilot, cursed, before checking yet another security camera.

"Hell if I know." Ataru Inoue, the Super High School Co-Pilot, and her boyfriend (read: servant) sighed, before checking a computer. "I've been reviewing the footage of every feed we've got since yesterday, but no sign of monkey-boy."

She slammed her head down on the console. "Crap. He's running loose around the damned airship, and we can't even find him! If he gets in here, we're all screwed!"

"At least we've got two other people out of the way, y'know?"

"Yeah. That lawyer guy was actually a threat to our plans," Yukari agreed, before her frown turned into a smile. "Plus, seeing that F-1 Racer's expression of pure despair was simply arousing!"

Ataru raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know just where you can direct said arousal."

She turned to him. "You mean you wanna-"

"-Make out?" He finished, before grinning himself.

"Oh, yes, **please**!"

And in her frenzy to eat face, she accidentally elbowed the remote control on the table, turning one of the televisions on.

* * *

_Special Premiere: Ashley Jung VS The World_

* * *

The lights in the theater dimmed, and four figures walked onto the stage. As the lights came back up, one of them spoke.

"Good evening, or whatever," said the lead singer in an exaggerated Cockney accent. "My name's Eric, and these are the boys."

"Is that _girl _a boy, too?" yelled Nico from the balcony.

"Yes."

The eight-year-old - Maya, was it? - flipped the bird in Nico's general direction.

She sighed and downed another drink. "Aidan, do they rock or do they suck?"

"They...haven't even started playing yet."

"That was a test, Aidan. You passed."

Eric sighed. "Either way, this song is called 'I am so sad. I am so very very sad'. And it goes a little something like _this_."

They played two chords. Pins dropped.

Hideki Kenta frowned. "They're good." He began to pace.

"It's not a race, guys!" yelled Nico from the balcony.

"And this song goes out to the chick who keeps yelling from the balcony!" yelled Eric. "It's called 'I hate you. Please die.'"

"Ooh, a song for me!"

"Lucille and Young Todd are out there," I said to Hideki Kenta, "Maybe they'll spread rumors about how we rock, and then people will think we rock!"

"No! Ashley, panic with me! Monokuma himself is out there...judging."

"Who?"

"Head of SHSL Despair records? Coolest artist roster in the universe? Only releases severely limited editions?"

"I heard he only releases some of his EPs into low orbit," said Jackie.

"That makes him cool?"

"The less people know about your band, the cooler you are."

"Then we are the coolest band ever," I muttered.

"It's not the same!" yelled Hideki.

We were interrupted by Eric. "This song is called '_Last Song Kills Audience_.' It'll be our last song...for you all! UPUPUPUPU!"

Sound exploded from the stage.

"It actually just knocks everyone unconscious for ten seconds," muttered Jackie.

"How are we supposed to follow that?!" Hideki Kenta hyperventilated.

* * *

Ava turned to Sasha. "So, how do you know Ashley?"

"She's, umm…" Sasha calculated her answer, "She's a friend."

"I'm Ava, Ashley's sister."

Sasha nodded at something behind her. "Who're your straight friends?"

"What the-" Ava whirled around to see Nico and Aidan making out.

"Nico! How dare you?!"

Sasha looked down from the balcony to the audience. Everyone was unconscious.

Eric bowed. "Thank you." Eric and the boys then walked off-stage, passing the Heartfuls.

"Good luck," Maya muttered sinisterly under her breath, "Break a leg."

Jackie stared straight forward. "Let's break their hearts."

* * *

Sasha stared up at the opera box. Everyone else in the audience did the same. Finally, a hand emerged, and gave a thumbs down.

The reaction was immediate. Everyone in the theater began booing Eric and the Boys, who hastily ran out of sight.

A blond guy in an aviator jacket ran on-stage. "And our next performance is from Toronto and...yeah. Give it up for...the Heartfuls?"

* * *

_INTERMISSION_

* * *

"Harder!"

"Like this?"

"No, harder!"

"Okay...you asked for it! Here goes-"

"Oooooooow! Too hard!"

"Really? I thought you're used to this level by now."

"I dunno, maybe you got a bit more forceful lately…It's just, y'know…"

"Fine, fine. I'll get the oil."

"...Aaaaaaaah. I'm really feeling it!"

"Well, I'm almost done, how about you?"

"Anytime!"

"Alright then, finishing in three, two, one-"

"AAH! Ooooooooh..."

"There, feel any better?"

With that, Yukari sat up. The backrub had really helped relieve some of her stress.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you for the massage, Ataru!" she beamed, with a sincere smile, "And, well, now that you're done with my back…"

She slipped her shirt below her shoulders. "How about the front?"

Ataru wolf-whistled, unaware of the television show that was still going on in the background.

* * *

_Special Premiere: JJ's Execution_

* * *

_GAME OVER_

_**Jehovah 'JJ' Jackson **__has been found guilty_

_Commencing Execution_

_Switching POV to 3rd accordingly_

* * *

_This was certainly not the first time JJ had been in a courtroom. As a Lawyer, he had been in both the defense's and prosecution's benches, and had won every single case, no matter which side of the law he was fighting on._

_Thus, sitting in the witness' chair was certainly a first. Well, not exactly sitting - he had been chained to the chair itself, with his wrists bound to the arm-rests. His feet were also chained, to the legs of the chair._

"_**Court is now in session for the murder of Ava Tremblay." **__A Monokuma with a long beard banged his gavel, before pointing towards his left. "__**Are the attorneys ready?"**_

_The Monokuma he was pointing to, who wore a maroon colour suit and a cravat, bowed. _"_**The prosecution is ready, your Honour."**_

"_**The defense is ready, your Honour." **__His opposition, a Monokuma in a blue suit, who sported a ridiculous pointy hairdo, nodded in return._

_Elsewhere, in Los Angeles (read: Tokyo), a pair of lawyers sneezed in tandem._

_Back in the mock-courtroom, JJ struggled with his bindings, before he yelled, "As the defendant, objecti-"_

"_**Nobody cares about you! Shut up!" **__Judge Monokuma slammed his gavel down, before pointing at Prosecutor Monokuma, _"_**Prosecution, you may begin with your opening statement."**_

* * *

_LONG ARM OF THE LAW-FOOL_

_Super High-School Level Lawyer Jehovah 'JJ' Jackson's Punishment_

* * *

"_**And that concludes the case."**_

_By then, JJ was openly crying. He had to relive each and every moment of his impulse-killing all over again, and it __**hurt**__. He really hadn't meant to kill Ava, nor did he want to cover it up._

_But it had to be done, and i-_

"_**Jury, what is your verdict?"**_

"_The jury has spoken."_

_Lucille DuCarde, who stood at the forefront, stared coldly at the defendant, before she loudly declared, "JJ will pay for his crimes with his life."_

"_**Then I now declare you, Jehovah 'JJ' Jackson..."**_

_The gavel in his hands twitched, before expanding into ten times its original size._

_JJ gulped._

"_**GUILTY!"**_

_The oversized mace slammed down into the defendant's chair, completely flattening it. The sounds of splintering wood and crunching bones were heard as Judge Monokuma laughed._

_When it rose, nothing was left but a bloody stain on the floor. JJ had been completely obliterated._

_**Jehovah 'JJ' Jackson, the Super High School Level Lawyer, has been executed.**_

* * *

_INTERMISSION_

* * *

"Wait, don't we have something scheduled today?"

Ataru checked his computer, as he slipped on his shirt. "I think we do. That's why we ended early, I believe."

"Well, what is it, then?" asked Yukari, tying her hair back into pigtails, "The next motive?"

"Upupupu! Wouldn't you like to know?"

"...Wait, who was that?" asked Ataru, looking around in surprise.

Yukari blanched, "Oh shit, I think it's-"

"We're taking over!" Two figures jumped from the ceiling, before everything blacked out.

* * *

_Special Premiere: Q&amp;A Session #1_

* * *

"Welcome, one and all, to the super-amazing end-Act question-and-answer session!" Spotlights moved across the stage, crossing from the curtains to the Pilots, who were strapped to chairs, and finally to the two figures.

The young man who spoke, a brown-haired guy in a long-sleeved shirt and bermuda shorts, grinned. "I'm your host, SD, and we'll be asking our poor unfortunate souls their, well, questions, and get their...answers."

"You know, we covered things succinctly with just the letters Q&amp;A."

The new speaker, a person in a baggy Harvard sweatshirt with shoulder-length burgundy hair, added, "And I'm Lime. I'm your...other host. Not gonna say head host, but head host."

"Hey!" yelled SD.

"You know it's true!"

"Think what you want." Composing himself, SD spread his hands out, "Without further ado, say hello to our guests, the award-winning actors who portray, well, themselves, in A Flight Of Fancy Despair! Give it up for them, ladies and gentlemen in the audience!"

Two voices yelled from offscreen, "And those who are neither!"

"Exactly my point," said Lime with a sigh. "You're not supposed to generalize. For the love of god, use 'distinguished guests'."

"Hey, he can say what he wants! Just like how Todd says everything he wants to!"

The camera panned outwards to reveal eighteen people, each on their own respective sofa-chairs. Well, mostly - the Acrobat was hanging upside-down from the ceiling lights.

"Todd, get down from there! You could kill someone by dropping!" Nico admonished.

Ataru chuckled, drinking what appeared to be a martini, "Why not both? Get down from there **and** kill someone by dropping!"

Lime gingerly placed a hand on Ataru's shoulder. "Are you forgetting who's in charge in the bonus chapters, Mr. Inoue?"

Another hand slapped theirs away, and it was no surprise as to who it belonged to. "Hands off, he's mine." Yukari snapped.

Lime laughed. "Relax. I'm asexual, monogamous and in a committed relationship. Besides, evil isn't exactly my type."

"...Let's just get to the questions." SD checked his cue cards, "First person to be asked a question...Well, let's do this alphabetically, so...Ashley!"

The spotlight fell on the burgundy-haired idol, who beamed. According to the reviews, she'd been very well-liked and appraised by the viewers, and she was eagerly looking forward to what they had to ask her. "I'm ready. Let's do this!"

"If you had to put on a routine with three of the other students - song and choreography - which ones would you choose?" Lime asked.

"Huh," she tapped the sides of her chin, "Tough question. I mean, I'd like for everyone to be in one giant flash-mob altogether, but only three?"

SD shrugged. "That's the question, honey. Work with it."

"Well, then, Nico, Todd and Jackie, I guess," Ashley nodded, satisfied with her choices, then began to explain, "I'd be honored to have Nico create the music - with her experience, our backing track would be awesome, I'd think. And while Todd has amazing acrobatic talent, I've seen Jackie in action, and both of them would be epic dancers."

Nico smiled. "Aw, thanks, Ashie!"

"_Merci._" Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Although ze K-Pop routines are rather beyond my league."

"Todd'll do it anytime!" Leaping off, he landed on his chair perfectly.

"Okay, next question, Ashley, what's your favourite song?"

"Song in general, K-Pop, or international?" she asked back with a quizzical tilt of the head.

"No specifications, so, song in general, I guess."

"Oh, well, then, Jun Hyoseong-noona's Good-Night Kiss, I guess," she giggled.

"Ashley." Lime did the Will Smith pose, gesturing to the other students. "Which one of these losers is your fave?"

"I...what?" asked Ashley.

Lime sighed. "My memes are too sophisticated for you, I see. The question was, and I quote, "Do you like any of your classmates more than the others, if so then who do you like most?"

"H-Hey, don't make me choose..." Ashley looked around, "I really can't decide on anyone I like most. I like every single one of them - except maybe the pilots."

"Cheers," Ataru raised his glass. "We don't like you either."

"Speaking of the pilots, have we got a question for you!" Reading from his cue card, SD said, "Are there any ships among the cast you've noticed?"

Both pilots looked at each other, before laughing.

"Yeah, about that - do you think we'd care?" Yukari wiped a tear from her eye, "C'mon, we want them to make despair and war, not love!"

Ataru took a sip. "Yeah, making love's our thing, you know?"

The whole set was silent.

Sasha gagged. "No. Stop. Never talk again."

"For once, we agree wholeheartedly - way too much information." Hideki grumbled.

"Agreed, moving on." Lime checked their card, "Ava, why do you have a crush on Xiang?"

All eyes turned to the Hockey Player, who shrugged, "Li's a nice guy, and he's a soldier, meaning he probably has to be stronger than me. I like someone who can keep challenging me at every corner - no offense, Lucy."

"None taken." Lucille, or rather, her actress, was looking much better considering she wasn't crying her eyes out.

"Thank you." Xiang nodded with a faint smile.

"Next up," Lime grimaced, "Eric."

A few other people cringed, and the gesture was not lost on him. "Oh bloody hell, what's wrong with me getting a question?"

"I dunno, you gotta ask them." SD took the cue card, "Oh, no wonder, uh, Eric, are you gay?"

...

"That was the question?" Eric raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'm heteroflexible, thank you very much. I don't see why people make such a big fuss about that."

The others gaped at him.

Lime nodded. "So you're bisexual?"

He shrugged. "Eh. Not really. I'm straight. Just wouldn't necessarily be against dating a guy if he asked politely enough."

Maya giggled. "Are you really that desperate?"

"Aw, come on, not you too!" he sighed, "Either way, it's not a big deal. I am what I am."

"Wow, I didn't know he was going to take zhat so well." Jackie whispered to her right.

"Eric's a good guy, y'know?" Matthew whispered back, "He doesn't make a fuss about sensitive stuff more than he has to."

A hand gripped both of their shoulders. "Oi, lovebirds, what are you guys going on about?"

SD grinned. "Just for that, I'm gonna stop going alphabetically, and ask the next question: Matthew, Jackie, describe your relationship, stat."

A chorus of "Ooooooh!" sounded out.

Jackie turned bright red. "We are friends, if zhat is what you mean. What, you think a girl and a boy cannot be just platonic friends?"

"No, that's not it at all...it's just-"

"Well," Matthew interjected, "Honestly, how far our relationship goes is up to Jackie."

She somehow turned even redder. "Next question!"

Everyone else broke out into laughter as Lime checked their cue cards. "Okay, let's see, whoever Farm is, somebody says you're adorable."

Everyone looked around, before Tien cleared her throat, "I hypothesize the question was directed at Faen. He does have a very autocorrect-prone name, after all."

Said butler shifted in his seat, "Adorable? Well, thank you, I believe, but...Wow, I think that is the first time I have heard anyone refer to me as adorable."

"Good for you, mate! Also, you got another question: Out of everyone on this ship, who do you think will be the person you become good friends with?"

"Person?" He frowned, "Isn't there an option to pick 'persons' instead?"

"Them's the breaks."

"Then...Oh dear, can I pass?"

Lime shook their head. "No. Actually - wait, can he?"

SD shrugged. "I don't think we planned on this. 'Sides, I think we can afford to be nice enough to Faen. We'll allow it. Next!"

Beat.

The two hosts turned to Yukari. "Oi, Yuka, I don't suppose you have _**that**_ with you?"

"That? That what?"

Reaching into the hyperspace pocket behind her, Yukari pulled out a familiar face - or the lack of it. "The fire extinguisher?"

"Oh shit," muttered Sasha, turning even paler than normal.

"Hey, Fire Extinguisher, the moment you met Sasha, what were your thoughts?"

There was no response.

"Well, that was easy. Sasha, your thoughts?"

The Political Activist shifted in her seat. "Well, honestly they're pretty hard to put into words. Let me just say they were not positive. I just got slammed in the face with a large metal object. Why don't you take a wild guess what was running through my head? That's right, swear words in assorted languages. Also, why does everyone call the fire extinguisher my boyfriend? It seems an awfully weird thing to put a gender on...oh, it's because everyone perceives me as a heterosexual girl, isn't it?" She sighed deeply. "For the millionth time, I'm agender. I'm not exclusively attracted to men. And I'm certainly not attracted to that..._thing_."

Silence ensued, before SD looked at his character. "How long has it been?"

"Minute-twenty and counting," Nico responded.

"Okay, guess we're adding that to her bill. Next!" As he checked his cue cards his grin dropped in favour of a confused expression. "Uh, Hideki?"

"What is-" Lime looked over at his cards. "Oh. Goddamn it, Kal. Uh...Hadeki - that's H-A-D-E-K-I - why must you do this to me?"

Hideki was unamused. "The same reason why you misspell my name - I don't know."

Lime giggled. "Better watch out, or Kal will send you a fish as a gesture of affection."

Hideki's look of apathy turned to concern. "Uh, what?"

"Next question for you: Did you really lose your eyesight by looking into a laser for too long? Cause I don't buy it. You're too smart to do that."

From apathy to concern, and now concern to amusement. Hideki smiled, "That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

"Okay then. Moving on. Jackie, back to you."

SD looked at his cue cards. "Jackie, do you really get along with your sisters when it comes to the spotlight?"

At this point, Jackie stopped trying to fan her red face, and elected to put on a confused look. "I have sisters? Since when?"

"Beats me."

"I think it's to do with the 'third and youngest' part." Matthew hypothesized.

"Oh. _Non non non, _you misunderstand me!" Jackie held up three fingers. "Ze three I speak of are my grande-mother, my mother and yours truly! I'm an ze only child, I believe zhat's how the expression goes?"

Lime shrugged. "Close enough. Next is- ah, JJ."

Everyone turned to the Lawyer, who had been silent for the most part, and was now currently staring blankly at Lime.

"Do I gotta put on that persona again?" he grumbled, before relenting, "Eugh, fine."

Coughing, JJ shook his head, before smiling, "I'm here to kick ass and defend the law! And I'm all outta laws!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Oi. Shut it."

Lime coughed. "_Ahem_. If you had to dump Justice and Liberty and all those other legal words that I really don't know for one of the sweet, loving other residents of the ship- who would you choose?"

"Hmph! As if I'd ever abandon my career for someone I'd only known for two days. _Especially _not one of them!" he laughed, before exploding into a coughing fit.

"Figures. I'm still allergic to whatever was in that paint."

"I said I was sorry!" Ava pouted.

"Eh, don't worry, it's fine." JJ refocused his attention on the hosts, "Now, any more questions?"

"No, actually." SD threw the cue card behind him, "Okay, Johan, you're up. What's the largest number of kids you've babysitted at any one sitting?"

He beamed with pride as he answered, "One-hundred-sixty-nine. I tell you, it was no easy feat- why are you all laughing?"

"You can't possibly not laugh at 69, mate!" Eric howled with laughter.

Maya's face was a mix of two emotions, one of them annoyance. "You're so immature."

"Hey, you're giggling too!" The other did not need to be said.

Johan blinked, before sighing, "Figures."

When the clamour had died down, Lime turned to the next person down the line. "Lucille. People want to know - what's your...vital statistics? What even is-"

Without missing a beat, she calmly replied, "93-63-89."

SD raised his eyebrows. "Wow-wee. Now I wish I could do something about that for Nico, but-"

To her credit, the Electronic Dance Musician wasn't just huddling up in a ball of envy, she was also planning ways to overthrow her maker - which would never succeed.

"I've asked the only question I can of Matthew, so...Maya." Lime read out, "Maya, have you ever tried not being an asshole to people?"

"Yeah. Sometimes," she pointed at herself, "But unless you haven't noticed, I fail at being nice. Heck, I should tell you all about the one time I went to South America-"

"We don't have enough time for _that _story!" SD hastily interjected, before tapping his own character on the shoulder. "Nico, are you fine yet? I don't want to have to abuse my admin powers."

"...Go on. You already know the answer, anyways," she murmured back, stil green with envy.

"How'd you get into EDM?"

She perked up. "Oh. Well, actually, that's a pretty good question. I guess I just heard it one day and thought it sounded awesome, so I just up and did it. Aidan bought me a mixer for my twelfth birthday too, so I decided why the heck not?"

"Great answer!" SD moved away, muttering '_Keikaku doori' _under his breath. He turned to Tien, and asked, "Tien, which branch of science do you prefer? Physics, Biology or Chemistry?"

"Chemistry," she adjusted her glasses and grinned, "There's something to be said for the energetics and elements that comprise up every manner of the modern world as we know it."

"Okay, Sasha." Lime grimaced. "I'm sorry in advance."

Sasha frowned. "It involves the red cylinder of death, doesn't it?"

"Not really." Lime sighed. "I'll start with the least awful one, ok? Who's your favorite person here?"

"Oh. That's better than I was expecting." Sasha shrugged. " While I dislike the majority of my classmates, I must say that I have a soft spot for Xiang. Ashley isn't awful either."

The mentioned two smiled warmly, although the reception from the others ("Todd doesn't like you anymore!") was less warm.

"Yeah, fuck you too, Comrade." Yukari stuck out her tongue.

"As if any of you liked me to begin with?" She sighed. "Look, none of you have talked to me much. I'm not a complete bitch, despite what most of you probably believe. Give me a reason to like you, and I will. Except for you, Nishimiya. Go to hell, and take your boyfriend with you."

"...Okay then," Lime said. "Next up: Between being referred to as your actual name for the entirety of your life or constantly being harassed (read: affectionately loved) by the fire extinguisher- which would you prefer?" They grimaced. "That's the one I was worried about."

Sasha stared straight at Lime. "I hate you. It's my birth name, not my "actual name", thank you very much. My actual name is Sasha Oryolov. And I would choose the extinguisher in a heartbeat, as much as I hate that thing."

"_Okay_, moving on. Ah, Todd, you've got a question: Was that training really for the circus? Or was it for military expertise?"

"Mi-li-ta-ry?" Todd echoed, "Is that some kind of dessert?"

"No, it's-" SD paused, before shrugging, "Eh, let's just assume it's for the circus, and let's leave it at that."

"Todd agrees wholeheartedly."

"Second-last question of the day, folks." Lime glanced at Xiang, "What are your thoughts towards Ava's feelings for you?"

In response, he turned to said Hockey Player. "Ava, you're a truly wonderful and loyal woman, and for that, I respect you. I would have no objection against being in a committed relationship with you, although it is purely up to you whether to pursue it."

"Aw, shucks, that means a lot…" Ava giggled - a true rarity.

"And finally, Ashley!" SD smiled, "This one's a doozy - Since you've talked to everyone so far, who do you secretly start to ship together? And do you have a crush on someone already?"

Ashley stared at the hosts. "Uh…"

"Yes…" prompted Lime.

"UH."

"Please continue." muttered SD.

"Um...I can't! Ah!"

The other seventeen people assembled watched, as Ashley Jubilee Jung turned the same shade as her hair…

Before fainting dead into the chair.

* * *

_HEADLINE NEWS: TWO CHARGED IN COURT FOR CAUSING WORLD-FAMOUS IDOL TO PASS OUT ON LIVE TELEVISION_

_Mx. Limeade Space Dorito, one of the defendants, has gone on record to state that "How the [expletive] were we supposed to know she was gonna pass out? I'm not Yasuhiro mother[expetive]in' Hagakure. I ain't Shiki [expletive]ing Takahasi. I can't predict the consequences of my actions. [expletive]. Honestly, I don't even think this is a crime where I'm from. As an American citizen, I should be tried in Massachusetts." Beyond that, they refused to comment. _

_Mr. Sylveon Diancie Productions has no further comment beyond, "Meh."_

_They will be expected in court on Wednesday, with JJ Jackson serving as the prosecution and one 'H. Birdman' as defense. _

* * *

_A/N:_

_Review replies? Nah, we got nothing too important to reply to right now. You guys are awesome for sticking with us thus far, and I think we'll just leave it at that._

_So, what now? Well, SD has his national examinations coming up, and I have finals myself, so we'll be taking a break from our usual schedule. In fact, I think that we actually started on the break early just to study. .-. Don't worry, we won't be gone very long - we'll be back in one and a half weeks tops (hopefully sooner). This is just some buffer time for the two of us to plan out the second murder in greater detail and just get a rest. After this we'll be going back to our normal absurdly fast update schedule. _

_And a note on Ashley Jung vs The World: There will be an option in the next poll for me to continue it (you get to watch Ashley fight the first Evil Ex). And the characters (in case you couldn't tell) were: _

_Scott Pilgrim - Ashley Jung_

_Ramona Flowers - Sasha Oryolov_

_Stephen Stills - Hideki Kenta_

_Young Neil - Todd Dunham_

_Knives Chau - Lucille DuCarde_

_Kim Pines - Jackie Ressa_

_Stacey Pilgrim - Ava Tremblay_

_Wallace - Nico Birza_

_Jimmy - Aidan Birza_

_G-Man Graves/Gideon - Monokuma/Yukari Nishiyima_

_Disheveled Announcer - Ataru Inoue_

_Crash - Eric Andrews_

_Trasha - Maya Metl_

_And as for the execution: yes, the original plan _was _for JJ to have killed Ava, but we changed it around for a medley of reasons. _


	18. Act 2-1

_**Act 2-1: Love Is In The Air - Shoot It Down**_

* * *

_My name is Ashley Jubilee Jung. I am the Super High School Level K-Pop Idol. I'm going to be attending Hope's Peak Academy, if I can just pass their entrance exam…_

_Which two of my friends have failed, and, as a direct consequence, have died._

_...It's a long story, the details of which I'd rather not go into, because I still feel sick thinking about it, but I suppose a brief summary wouldn't hurt me more than it already has._

_In the span of eight hours, I have seen the bloody aftermath of the murder of JJ Jackson, the Super High School Level Lawyer, and the brutal execution of Ava Tremblay, the Super High School Level Hockey Player, his murderer._

_And I personally voted to send Ava to her death._

_**Allyourfaultallyourfaultallyourfault-**_

_It's not...I didn't know Monokuma's punishment had been death...Besides, Ava herself gave the go-ahead. We didn't know it would end like that!_

_**Allyourfaultallyourfaultallyourfault-**_

_It's not my fault, it's not my fault! It's everyone's fau-_

_It's not everyone's fault. It's Monokuma's fault!_

_**Allyourfaultallyourfaultallyourfault-**_

_It's-!_

"_**Well? Aren't you going to say it?"**_

_...That voice. I should have known it was him._

_The face melted out of the shadows once again. The same cruel sneer played on his lips._

"_**Say it. I know you want to, Juvi."**_

_He's right. This is all my faul..._

_All my f..._

_All..._

_..._

_...?_

* * *

I opened my eyes. I must have been crying, because there were drops of water trailing down my face.

Or, well, perhaps it was because I was still under the shower.

Turning it off, I picked up a fluffy towel, and dried myself. However, my mind couldn't keep itself from wandering back to that _wonderful _little conversation in the recesses of my mind, between my _darling _stepbrother and me.

...My manager says I can't express sarcasm very well either. I gotta improve on that.

Since it would be poor taste in fashion to wear the same outfit for three days, I switched to one of the outfits I had brought along in my luggage. Today's new attire was a checkered black-and-white long-sleeve shirt and a pair of regular dark green jeans, with a black flannel shirt tied around my waist for good measure.

It's the kind of outfit the gals and I wear just for practicing - makes us look in style.

Unsteadily, I opened the door and trudged down to the atrium. Nothing seemed quite real. It was as though I was in a haze.

_I'm following my normal routine. I'm going to the atrium, then I'm going to eat lunch. Nico and I are going to joke around, Sasha will fight with Eric, Hideki will make a joke about his eyepatch, Jackie and Matthew will sit at the same table, and Maya will say something morbid. Same as before, except now three people won't be there. _

_They won't be anywhere. _

_Todd Dunham, JJ Jackson, and Ava Tremblay will never again eat lunch. _

There were only a few people in the atrium.

"Hey, Ashley. Good afternoon. You look better, you know?" Hideki smiled, but I could tell he was still unsettled by today morning's events.

_Did he not bring a change of clothes? He's wearing the exact same thing he was wearing yesterday and this morning!_

"Excuse you," muttered Hideki under his breath. "This shirt is slightly bluer than the one I wore yesterday."

"Yeah," I nodded, "I can see the difference."

I couldn't see the difference.

"Regardless, that's six people now." He turned to Maya. "And you said that no one would be coming."

She shrugged. "I guess I underestimated people's ability to walk right back downstairs to eat right after a murder."

Maya had on a slightly different, but nonetheless nightmarish outfit. If the last one's motif was eyes, this one was the whole face. Pitch-black in colour, I could see two of said faces on it - the one featured on the front looked like a smiling cartoonish clown, except warped to the point of the clown looking...deranged. The other was yet another clown, although this one's makeup was running, the cause of which I could infer from his tearstains. Unnervingly enough, this clown was looking up, but at what, I couldn't tell.

"Well, I suppose it hasn't fully sunk in on some of us," muttered Johan, flicking back the sleeves of his oversized white sweater, which was new. He gestured to Eric. "Mostly talking about him, y'know."

"Hey!" Eric adjusted his black vest angrily, "At least I'm not still in my room."

"Everyone."

We all turned to look at the person who had spoken. Her hands rested on the edge of the table, and she wore a long military-styled dark olive coat, over her normal dress shirt and jeans.

"Please..." Sasha sighed slowly, "Just...shut the fuck up!"

"Hey, watch your bloody language!" retaliated Eric angrily.

"Watch your tone!" she replied.

_I'm getting a strange feeling of deja vu._

"Both of you stop acting like babies!" implored Johan.

Someone elbowed me lightly.

"This is hilarious," said Maya under her breath, a grin on her face.

"Ugh, why do I have to deal with them…" muttered Hideki to no one in particular. "Will you people just-"

"Eagle One. Calm yourself."

Sasha looked at the person who had just placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're right. I'm sorry, Xiang."

Hideki sighed. "How you ever got to be nominated for a Peace Prize, I'll never know."

Sasha stared at him angrily. "Regardless, we should be doing something, not sitting around and waiting for the others."

"What is there to do, though?" asked Eric.

"For starters, Ashie, could you help me?"

Nico half-walked, half dragged Lucille, who had a blank stare etched on her face, into the Atrium, before setting her down by one of the sofas.

"She's…" she murmured, "Well, she's seen better days."

Nico, like nearly everyone else, was wearing a fresh change of clothes. A simple black sleeveless top, along with detached sleeves hugged her thin frame, going nicely with her short shorts and stockings - she'd kept the laced boots and ring.

I sat down next to Lucille, and watched as Nico tried in vain to incite some sort of positive reaction out of her. Waving her hands in front of her face did nothing - and neither did any funny faces.

"Lucille, do you want some food?" asked Johan.

"_Non_," she muttered so quietly I could barely hear her, with that same thousand-yard stare etched on her face.

Well, I guess any reaction is better than none at all…

"I suppose I've walked in on a bad time?" Tien asked, stepping in.

"What bloody clued you in?" Eric snarked back in return.

"Language," said Maya.

"We don't have time for this. We have to do some-" Hideki was cut off by his violent, face-first collision with the ground.

"Oh, shucks, wrong person! Sorry, mate! Didn't mean that at all!" Eric immediately rushed to help his accidental victim off of the floor.

"As much as I would have wanted to trip him myself, Kenta's actually right for once," said Sasha. "We _need _to do something."

Hideki rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Hey, I'm right about a lot of things - and while we're not actively arguing, can I just ask you how the hell you can take a fire extinguisher at a relatively high velocity to the face and barely react but I somehow get tripped by…" he stared as Eric, as though he was trying to figure out how to phrase it politely, "...him."

Sasha shrugged. "Just the way the cookie crumbles."

"Oh, hey guys!"

We turned to see someone entering the room. It was Matthew, and he looked positively disturbed, with blood-shot eyes and a messily buttoned, improperly tucked-in shirt.

"Are you okay?" asked Nico slowly.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine, I just…" he wheezed, "I did just watch someone get brutally killed but...I'm fine."

He was clearly struggling to believe his own words.

"Good day, everyone," said Faen in a confident tone of voice as he walked into the room, seemingly composed, sat down, and stared straight ahead.

"Oh, wow. I think he's in shock," Maya whispered to me. "That's awesome. Never actually seen that happen before."

"Maya, don't be rude. Faen's only human." I whispered back.

"Still hilarious-"

Any reply she had was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and then closing. Jackie stared blankly at the floor, sat down, and began to stare blankly at a wall. Her mascara had begun to run down her face, leaving two thin black lines framing her cheeks.

"..._Bonjour." _she murmured.

Evidently, no one was in the mood to talk - it had been the first brush with such a cruel method of death any of us had ever seen.

"Except me."

Not the time, Maya. Not the time- Wait, what?

"**Well, it looks like everyone's here!"**

_Oh no...Not again…_

From the top of the fountain, a familiar monochromatic bear leapt down, landing on his feet. He proceeded to shake his body, drenching those of us too close to him.

"**I was beginning to think you bastards weren't ever gonna show up!" **he crooned, "**What, did a little execution get you down?"**

"Leave us alone!" Hideki barked, "Ataru or Yukari or whoever the hell's in there, beat it before I make you!"

"**Upupu? Why so upset, Surgeon?" **he waved his paw at him. "**Don't tell me...You actually liked the stupid Hockey Bitc- OOF!"**

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as something struck him on the head, tearing it clean off, and launching it into the fountain.

Lucille breathed heavily as she unclenched the fist that had punched Monokuma. "Don't you _dare _speak of Ava like zhat."

For a moment, all was silent.

"**Okay, fine, never speak ill of the dead whatever, we were wrong."**

Yet another Monokuma robot walked in through the doors that led to the ballroom and beyond, its claws gleaming. "**But try that stunt one more time, and I'll make sure the chandelier actually **_**kills**_ **someone."**

I went up and tugged her shoulder, "Lucille, please. Ava wouldn't want you to follow in her footsteps."

For a moment, she was tense, until she sighed, and returned, unblinking and unsmiling, to her seat.

"**So anyways, you must be wondering why I've called you all here this afternoon!"**

"You didn't call us. We gathered here of our own accord." Matthew pointed out.

"**Meh, who gives a fuck? You bastards are all here, so I guess I'll just be giving out some rewards!"**

_Rewards…? For what?!_

"**For up and committing murder without me telling you guys to, of course! I mean, I'm supposed to give this to Ava, but oh well, you guys will have to do."**

"You're a sick asshole, you know that?" Eric growled.

"**Yeah, and you're never getting laid. None of us are perfect."**

"Hey!"

"**Anyways!" **Monokuma snapped his fingers, "**You didn't think this airship was so small, did you? My reward to you guys is the second floor!"**

Party poppers from nowhere exploded, dropping confetti all over him as he began dancing some kind of...expressionist dance.

"Calling belly dancing expressionist is a bit of a stretch, is it not?" Faen asked.

How is it I never notice when I'm speaking my thoughts out loud?

"**Upupupupupupu! That's right, I'm unlocking a new floor for you guys to go to, so look at the fountain and pay no attention to the man behind the curtain and all that shit!"**

With that, he disappeared, and I felt the floor beneath me rumble.

The sensation grew in magnitude, and some of us who were standing up had to lean against the nearest possible thing for support. About a minute later, the rumbling abruptly died down, as the _unicorn started to move oh my god._

"Is everything on this airship a freaking robot?!" Nico screamed in fright, backing away from the fountain.

The unicorn reared up on its hind legs, before kneeling down, its horn inserting itself into a slot that appeared in the middle of the atrium. When it stopped moving the two-way escalator built into its mane started to operate as the water from the cascading waterfall diverted its flow to either side of the machinery.

"**Perhaps**...**Upupupupu**!"

Monokuma made his grand reappearance, standing on the escalator going down. Stepping off at the bottom, he gestured to the escalator going up. "**All yours!**"

Nobody even twitched.

"I'll three-finger salute anyone who'd like to go first?" Eric offered.

Tien sighed, "Guess I'll be the sacrifice. There's a rational explanation for Monokuma being this generous, and I guess it's up to me to find out how."

Sasha nodded. "I salute you, brave hero."

Eric three-finger saluted her. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"It isn't odds. It's logic." With a sigh, Tien stepped onto the escalator. All of us watched as she ascended, slowly growing smaller and smaller until she was out of sight.

"D'you think she's dead?" asked Maya after five minutes.

"I'd think she would've screamed," said Matthew, adjusting his glasses with sweaty hands.

"Hey, guys! Come up here! It's safe, but it isn't exactly what you'd expect!"

Sasha was the first onto it, elbowing Eric out of the way and knocking him into the fountain on her way up. Xiang was right behind her. Maya followed, then Johan. The rest of us streamed onto the escalator, with a soaked and miserable Eric bringing up the rear.

Well, except for Hideki and I.

"Why aren't you getting on the escalator?" I asked, foot hovering over the opening steps.

He seemed lost in thought. "I just...I'm not quite sure if it's safe."

"Hey, I doubt Monokuma would wipe all of us out at once."

"...Okay, fine. I'll trust you on this." Hideki adjusted his gloves and stepped onto the escalator.

The sight that greeted us at the top of the escalator was certainly something to behold.

* * *

_**Level unlocked: 2nd Floor Aft!**_

* * *

_**1st Floor Aft**_

_**2nd Floor Aft**_

_**Selected Level: 2nd Floor Aft**_

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Selected Area: Swimming Pool**_

_A large swimming pool with the Hope's Peak Academy logo on the ground. There is a hot tub off to the side, a large slide built into a staircase by the far wall, and several doors which presumably lead to the changing rooms._

* * *

"A swimming pool?" muttered Maya dryly. "_That's _the big reveal?"

"Well, it is a rather nice swimming pool…" Faen mused.

I could see the metaphorical lightbulb blink to life above Nico's head. "We could have a pool party!"

"Somehow I doubt that would be a great idea, given the circumstances," muttered Hideki.

"It certainly wasn't worth any of you getting worked up over," said Tien as she crossed to the water. "Although…"

She leaned over to the water, sniffed it, and got on her knees.

"What're you-"

Hideki was cut off by Tien rolling up her sleeve to her elbow and shoving her arm into the pool.

He looked right at her. "What was that supposed to accomplish, exactly?"

"I was checking to see if the water was acidic, alkaline or otherwise tampered with in any way. Upon observation, it appears to just be regular water, although there may be long-lasting effects that-"

"You thought there was a good enough chance that it was acid that you needed to check, and yet you stuck your arm in?" Sasha pointed out.

"Better my arm than one of your lives." Tien rolled her sleeve back down. "Regardless, it doesn't appear that there's much more to the pool than meets the eye. Let's explore the rest of the area, shall we?"

We nodded in agreement, before all turning to Hideki.

Evidently, the sight of twelve students all focusing their gazes on him caused him to visibly cringe, before he sputtered, "What are you all looking at me for? Do I really have to tell you people where to go and what to do?"

"No," muttered Sasha angrily, grabbing Xiang by the arm. "Let's go, Xiang."

"I...alright." He stared blankly forward as Sasha dragged him away.

"...Well. That was unexpected." Hideki shook his head, "Then-"

Before he could continue, Jackie grabbed Matthew. "Let us proceed onwards, Matthew!"

"Okay- wait, huh?" he could only gasp, as he was pulled away from our sight.

"..."

Everyone began leaving, and, soon enough, only Hideki and I remained by the swimming pool, once again.

"Okay," I turned to Hideki. "Where do you wanna search?"

He quite resembled a goldfish, if the goldish only had one eye, and was gasping for air.

Sighing in defeat, he shrugged. "...Let's just check the changing rooms. It's the closest."

"Alright then."

* * *

_**Act 2-1 FIN**_

_**13 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: Guess what's back, back back_

_Back again, gain, gain_

_AFoFD's back, back, back_

_Tell a friend, friend, friend. -Lime_

_Well well well. We have returned from the realm of the dead. Or, well, not dead. I'd say we got close though. Mostly because there were a bunch of SYOC-related things we had to do and...yeah. ( I may or may not have had a meltdown over SYOCs because being around SD gives me an inferiority complex - Lime) (Well, I'm sorry, sugar, I'm just good at what I do. - SD) (Don't call me sugar, honey. - Lime) (Go drink your iced tea. - SD) (Fine. Maybe I will. I bet it's delicious. - Lime) In any case, welcome back to our update schedule, because that's what you people ever care about. :3 (Only five reviews on the last chapter? Disgraceful. - Lime)_

_Anyways, this was a shorter chapter compared to our usual, but after the crazy motown funk of the trial, we thought it best to start lowball. It's also up to you guys to vote in the brand-new Free-Time poll. You may notice that you have nine votes. We are going to have ten free-times, but one of them is going to be something completely different. What that is...well, you'll see. - SD_

_Now, despite me having been absurdly invested in Sonic-For-Real-Justice (it's like a soap opera! But better!) and SD probably doing things too, we will be returning to our normal 2-3 day update schedule. Prepare yourselves for constant spamming of your emails. I apologize in advance. - Lime_


	19. Act 2-2

_**Act 2-2: Explorations and Free Time 4**_

* * *

_**Hello. Lime here. **_

_**I would like to inform you in advance that this chapter contains some rather blatant transphobia from one pilot. **_

_**If you are easily upset by transphobia, please consider skipping the first section of this chapter. You won't be missing any major plot, I promise. **_

_**So, yeah. Transphobia CW. - Lime**_

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Changing Rooms!**_

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Selected Area: Changing Rooms**_

_A pair of changing rooms, one for each gender. They look innocuous on the outside, but that gatling gun attached to the ceiling worries me... _

* * *

The first thing Hideki and I heard when we approached the changing rooms was angry mumbling. Well, if you could call angry swearing 'mumbling', I suppose.

"No gender-neutral changing rooms, I see," said Sasha angrily. "It's not like I didn't expect that from someone who has shown her xenophobia time and time again, but I'm still kinda pissed."

The speaker directly outside the rooms blared to life, and this time, it was Yukari's clear voice instead of Monokuma's distorted one that sounded out, "**The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the very few, especially the one delusional teenage girl who wants to be a special.**"

Sasha glared at it, as if she thought they could make the Pilot feel the severity of said glare - why she didn't think to look at the camera instead baffled me. "I'm not a girl. I'm not delusional. I suffer constantly from a rare, practically untreatable medical condition."

"**Well, too bad you can't see my response, because it's a big, warm, middle finger! Seriously, though, we don't care about that. In our books you'll always just be a special snowflake, Comrade Tra**-"

"Burn in hell, you intolerable _suka_!" she was about to storm towards the male changing rooms, until-

_Bzzt._

The gun immediately swerved so that its muzzle was directed at Sasha, who froze.

"Eagle One." Xiang pulled her back by the shoulder. "Don't give her a reason to harm you. Stand down, and that's an order."

Sasha looked like she was going to punch Xiang, but relented. "You're right. If I'm gonna die, I gotta wait until I can take Nishiyima with me."

"**Congratulations, Xiang! You know your right from wrong surprisingly well...Regardless, I might as well explain to you the way this will work. You must scan your Electro-ID to enter a changing room. Should you scan the wrong gender's ID, this gatling gun-**" the device, which was mounted on the ceiling up top, beeped again, "-**will obliterate you. Comprende**?"

"_Si_," muttered Sasha weakly. "_Yo comprende_."

"**And I guess because I'm supposed to be a wonderful host, I'll just be nice and add it to the list of rules. Y'know, so you can look at it whenever you want to feel **_**especially **_**insulted, upupupupupu!"**

"Stop flattering yourself. You're a terrible host, and just generally a cu-"

A beeping from our Electro-IDs sounded, even as Sasha continued her tirade. Taking my own out, I flipped over to the 'Rules' page to confirm what our _lovely _host had done.

...I'm not good at this sarcasm thing, am I?

* * *

**[Rules]**

**#1: ****All violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly forbidden. Destruction of any surveillance cameras are illegal.**

**#2: "Night Time" is designated to be from 10pm to 7am. During "Night Time", there are places that will be out of bounds to students. The water supply will also be shut off.**

**#3: All students should be sleeping in the designated rooms provided. Anyone found sleeping anywhere else will be punished accordingly.**

**#4: You may investigate however you want, whenever you want. However, no locked doors may be broken into. All rooms, however, will be unlocked for investigation time.**

**#5: A culprit who kills a fellow student (or students) will "graduate", ****but only if they can convince the other students that they are not the culprit, ****and successfully pass the Class Trial****. If the culprit succeeds, the culprit will be accepted into Hope's Peak immediately, however, all other students will be punished. If the culprit is proven guilty, only they will be punished.**

**#6: There can only be a maximum of two people dead per trial, so as to prevent default winning by mass murder.**

**#7: A "Body Discovery Announcement" will be made after three students find a corpse, followed by the release of the "Monochrome File".**

**#8: The loaning and/or borrowing of ElectroIDs is strictly forbidden. Both parties will be punished if caught.**

**#9: You are free to attempt to escape at any time. Be forewarned that your only exit is down. Straight down.**

**#10: Headmaster Monokuma is not allowed to tell lies.**

**NEW! [#11: Changing rooms of one sex can only be accessed by people of that biological sex. Failure to do so will result in execution by gatling gun for being a perv.] NEW!**

**#12: Rules are subject to be added at any time by Headmaster Monokuma.**

* * *

"**Okay, I'm done here, Yukari, out! Later, Comrade!**"

The speaker cut off with a loud 'bzzt'.

"Sasha, do you want to...investigate elsewhere?" Xiang's face was full of immense concern.

"Sure, that sounds great," she replied, clearly still agitated. "While we're at it, can you teach me some anger management techniques?"

He smiled. "Of course, Sasha. I'll do all I can."

They walked off, Sasha angrily speedwalking away while Xiang followed at a leisurely pace.

"Well, that just...happened," muttered Hideki.

"Yes, well, Mx. Oryolov is quite justified in her anger. From what I can understand, sex dysphoria is no small matter."

Hideki turned towards the source of the voice. "Oh, Tien. Just the person I was looking for."

She tilted her head to the side quizzically. "Really, now?"

"...Sort of. I had some things to ask you. First off, really. why _did _you risk sticking your arm into the swimming pool, knowing it could be acid?"

She shrugged. "I suppose I wasn't thinking quite straight, and should have perhaps dipped a piece of my shirt in instead, or something of the sort. Regardless, I didn't die, and that should be all that matters."

"I'm just happy you didn't get hurt," I said with a smile.

Tien smiled back. "While I appreciate the sentiment, if one controls their experiments with their main focus being safety, there's no way the experiment will succeed. When making discoveries, one must take risks."

"I suppose you're right," said Hideki.

"Regardless, I've gotten myself sidetracked. I do have a legitimate reason to be here."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. There's something I want to show you guys." Turning on her heels, she beckoned for us. "Come with?"

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Arcade!**_

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Selected Area: Arcade**_

_A fully loaded and stocked arcade room, with tons of different machines and party games for the amusement and enjoyment of its patrons._

* * *

"...Whoa."

'Whoa', as Hideki so eloquently put it was right. This place was like a nostalgic dream come true, with arcade machines going back as far as the eye could see. He leaned against a game of air hockey, steadying himself.

It took me a moment to notice that the pucks, like so many other things aboard this ship, were shaped like little tiny Monokuma heads.

Tien smiled. "I'm happy that you like it. While I admit that this room is quite pleasing to me for reasons I don't quite understand, it's not why I brought you here."

"And why would that be?" asked Hideki, who had appeared to have made a full recovery. "Is there something important here?"

"You could say that." She turned to the back wall and began walking. "Follow me."

We did, and soon came to a large couch. Next to it was the table, on which rested a familiar - looking device.

A Monomono Machine.

"There's another one?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"I guess so…" Hideki stared at it. "Why did you want to show this to us, Tien?"

She shrugged. "I just thought that you'd appreciate it. Now, I should be finding my test subject - Xiang has told me about Eric's...unfortunate history with the device, and I would like to observe it for myself."

"Xiang told you that?" I asked.

"Well, yes. We've are on somewhat good terms, you know. I think he's starting to trust me." She sighed. "Only time will tell. Regardless - Eric. I will see you both shortly." And with that, she briskly strode out of the room.

Hideki stared at the machine. "Are you going to try it, Ashley?"

"I guess so. I don't see the harm…"

* * *

_**Give Monokuma Machine a try?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

_**Spinning, Spinning...Do the Wakudoki, Do the Wakudoki, UPUPU!**_

_**Item get!**_

_**Obtained: Sunflower Seeds!**_

_Seeds from a flower that blooms towards the sun. When you eat them, they taste like peanuts._

* * *

_**Item get!**_

_**Obtained: Marine Snow!**_

_Snow that floats in the deep sea, showing fantastical beauty. It's actually plankton corpses._

* * *

**_**Item get!**_**

_**Obtained: Self-Erasing Cassette Tape!**_

_When you record sound on this, a chemical reaction occurs after playback and erases the playback mechanism._

* * *

**_**Item get!**_**

_**Obtained: Absolute Tuning Fork!**_

_A huge tuning fork that hides the power to destroy the entire world with resonance, if used by someone who has mastered the art of tuning. It's also good for drying out laundry._

* * *

**_**Item get!**_**

_**Obtained: Crowbar!**_

_A metal tool for pulling out nails and using like a lever. It's gotten a very unfair reputation thanks to the phrase "crowbar-like object" coming up in police reports. Also, Half-Life 3 confirmed._

* * *

**_**Item get!**_**

_**Obtained: Go Pieces!**_

_White and black stones used for playing Go. The game of Go brought forth many words into general use, such as fuseki (groundwork) and jouseki (established tactics). The two colors, white and black, may bring forth despair._

* * *

**_**Item get!**_**

_**Obtained: Gloves of Tomorrow!**_

_Boxing gloves ingrained with much effort and passion. When you wear them, you will want to make cross-counters._

* * *

**_**Item get!**_**

_**Obtained: Tissues!**_

_A worthy symbol of modern people. Throw-away paper with many purposes, such as drying your nose, wiping up stains, and softly wrapping things._

* * *

**_**Item get!**_**

_**Obtained: Bandages!**_

_Cloth meant to stop bleeding and to protect wounds. You can also wrap things in them to express sickly transparency or cruelty. _

* * *

**_**Item get!**_**

_**Obtained: Sword Wind Secret Notebook - Sayaka Maizono!**_

_A book with the stage direction for a certain fight scene written in it. A beautiful scene of fencing, like cutting through the flower petals dancing through the air. The posture makes it seem like the sword itself is singing._

* * *

Hideki glared. "You spun it ten times."

I sniffed. "Let's just say I now know why Eric finds it so appealing. At least I've got a variety, I guess."

"Zhat is bull! You get things zhat you can afford to use, but I just get seven thousand bags of sunflower seeds!"

We turned to find the lovely couple-

"We're not a couple!"

...the definitely not-a-couple consisting of Matthew and Jackie behind us. Evidently, they had arrived while I was...busy.

"Jackie, please calm down!" yelled Matthew desperately. He looked terrified at his girlfriend - er, friend's rage.

"No!" she screamed, "Zhis is rigged, I tell you! Zhey conspire against me!"

"Jackie." Hideki put a hand on her shoulder. "Please calm down."

"No!" she screamed. "I will not calm down until zhere is justice!"

He sighed. "Sorry, guys. I'll try to calm her down. You may wanna leave for now."

"What? No! I'm not-"

I grabbed Matthew by the arm. "Let's go. It'll only be for a moment."

"I guess so…" Matthew sighed and let me drag him off.

Safe on another side of the arcade, I turned to him and tried to make conversation. "So...she looks angry…"

"It's been a bad day for her. After the events of this morning's trial, I think something broke Jackie, but the kicker came when she found out she wasn't able to beat Yukari's DDR score."

_...What?_ I blinked.

"Yeah, I know. It appears as if our pilots have been in the airship longer than we have, which means that our kidnapping was planned on purpose." Matthew scratched his head, before continuing, "In any case, I'm sure she'll calm down soon enough. Jackie's a smart girl. You'll see."

"You seem like you know her very well...Too well." I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you two aren't an item?"

"Statistically speaking, I'm very sure." Matthew affirmed. "At most, we're very close platonic friends, and I'm sure that's all we'll be."

_...There's something in his voice that's telling me that's not all there is to Matthew's love life._

_Perhaps I should delve deeper._

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Matthew?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Ashley: You sound like this isn't your first relationship with another girl, you know?

Matthew: Uh, well...it is.

Matthew: Hey! It's not a relationship!

Ashley: I apologize, but honestly, I think everyone can see it by now...

Matthew: *sighs* Fine. Think what you want.

Matthew: And I have no idea why it wouldn't be my first relationship. I didn't really have many friends in elementary school.

Matthew: Granted, there was Felicia, but-

Matthew: …

Ashley: _What was that name? Felicia?_

Matthew: In any case, I didn't have that many friends in elementary school. It was always lonely at the top.

Ashley: At the top?

Matthew: (*puffs out his chest and smiles proudly*) Yep! I was always top of my class. Being a mathematician has its perks, y'know?

Ashley: I see. Well, I can't relate - I've never been the best performer. Always stayed in the middle, because, well...compared to you, I think I'm too normal.

Matthew: Perhaps that was for the best. Being the top of the class makes you a target.

Ashley: A target? For what? I don't think teachers would pick on you...

Matthew: Oh, no, not them! Just the students. I mean...I didn't have many friends, and I was a quiet, nerdy and skinny kid. They jumped on me like wolves.

Ashley: You were bullied?! That's horrible!

Matthew: It's not that bad...I did have one friend, after all. And that was enough for me.

Ashley: Oh. I guess that friend was Felicia, then?

Matthew: Yeah….Felicia.

Matthew: She was...well, she was pretty great. Not the prettiest, so she got some negative attention too, but at least we had each other to comfort us. Eventually we went to different schools, though. And that was the end of that.

Matthew: I still do miss her, though...I wonder how she's doing now...?

Ashley: _...He sounds heartsick. I guess I might know why he's not actively pursuing Jackie now._

Ashley: Haven't you kept in contact with her, or something?

Matthew: No. I haven't.

Matthew: And I'm not pursuing Jackie because I don't want to force her into a relationship she doesn't want. That's all.

Ashley: _...Doesn't want? _

Matthew: I don't know her feelings for sure, but for now I think that it's best to just let her call the shots. Regarding the relationship, of course.

Ashley: I guess it's for the best, if you think it that way. At least I know Jackie's definitely in safe hands.

Matthew: I'll make sure of that.

Ashley: _Perhaps I should give him something...he'll need to pacify Jackie in some way later._

* * *

**==Select!==**

1\. Silver Ring

2\. Sunflower Seeds

3\. Marine Snow

4\. Self-Erasing Cassette Tape

5\. Absolute Tuning Fork

6\. Crowbar

**7\. Go Pieces**

8\. Gloves of Tomorrow

9\. Tissues

10\. Bandages

11\. Sword Wind Secret Notebook - Sayaka Maizono

Ashley: _**From me to you.**_

* * *

Matthew: Are these...stones?

Ashley: They're used for playing Go, which-

Matthew: Ah, Go! I recognize the game; I think I've devised a foolproof winning method to winning too, although I don't quite remember whether I have it with me on this flight.

Matthew: I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out again. Thank you very much for this gift.

Jackie: Matthew? Where are you?

Matthew: (*shouts back*) Over here! (*switches to normal voice*) Well, Ashley, thanks for the talk. Unfortunately, I must be going now.

Ashley: You're welcome! And it's alright, I know you have more...Pressing matters to attend to.

Matthew: Hey! ...That's true.

Jackie: Matthew? Are you going to keep me waiting?

Matthew: Coming!

* * *

_**Shared: Go Pieces!**_

_Matthew has apparently devised a perfect solution to winning with them at the game of Go. Considering his talent, I'm not entirely surprised._

_**Matthew Tanner - Level 1!**_

_Matthew didn't have a lot of friends growing up, and was bullied for being smarter. He found solace in a girl named Felicity, and the two were friends until she left._

* * *

"...Hideki? What happened to you?"

I found him slumped over one of the arcade cabinets, his visible eye having a glazed expression, as if he had passed out.

Shaking his shoulder, I realized that he had _actually _passed out.

"Hideki!" I yelled, trying desperately to get him up. This wasn't good - what if-

"Asdfghjkl-" he sputtered, before getting up, "I mean, calm down, Ashley. You look like you've seen a ghost!"

(Unbeknownst to anyone on the airship, far away, a television personality and famed ghostbuster jumped in shock and yelled "Ghost?!', causing the boy next to her, an inventor, to look around in excitement. **Read [Dawn Rider], a brand new Danganronpa SYOC by CrimsonSkyTamer, today, and witness the duo's excellent adventure/bogus journey**)

(Man, are we sellouts. - SD)

(...Ghost? -Lime)

Hideki growled. "I don't know how to put this, but for some reason, I seem to smell a shameless self-advertisement going on somewhere."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, worried about his nonsensical babble.

"I'm fine. Let us move on." Glancing around, Hideki left the arcade through a side door, as I followed him.

Returning to the main corridor that stemmed from the swimming pool, we walked down it to our next destination.

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Gym!**_

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Selected Area: Gym**_

_A spacious gym, housing all manner of exercise equipment for our personal use. There's a large mat situated right in the middle of it, presumably for fighting._

* * *

"Hyah!"

"Your form is rushed and sloppy! You need to focus on the technique instead of just getting hits in!"

"Hey, I'm still kicking your ass!"

"...You do realize I'm going easy on you, right?"

"Don't!"

Xiang sighed loudly and changed his stance, before chambering a kick, which he sent right at the place Sasha's stomach had been moments earlier.

As for Hideki and I, we were standing over to one side, and observing their spar. Alongside us, surprisingly, was Tien, who was busy scribbling down...something in an indecipherable font onto her notebook.

She shoulder-rolled to the side before performing a kip-up. The last kick had clearly knocked her off balance, but she rushed in anyway, aiming a roundhouse kick at Xiang's stomach. He signed and caught her by the ankle, before shoving her to the side onto the mat.

Tien stopped writing, and lightly applauded, prompting Hideki and I to do the same, although Hideki sounded much more enthusiastic that he should have.

Sasha rolled over onto her back and sighed. "Good game, man."

"Indeed. You are much better than most would assume."

"...Not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

He sighed and reached out a hand to help her up. "You're honestly not that bad for a civilian."

"...Thanks," she muttered slowly. "So...can I try out your staff?"

Xiang paled visibly, as one of his hands instinctively moved to said weapon. "I'm not sure that's-"

"Nonsense! I'm a black belt, you know," Sasha bragged.

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose so, just...try not to maim Ashley."

"What about maiming me, huh?" Hideki raised an eyebrow, before inching backwards ever so slightly.

"If that is Eagle One's plan, I doubt there's much I can do to help you."

Hideki flinched, still inching back. "If I get injured, I'll have to perform first aid on myself-."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Kenta. Just gimme the stick, Xiang."

Xiang sighed, before un-holstering his bo staff, and handing it to her. "Please don't hurt anyone."

"Will do!" Sasha grabbed the staff and began to twirl it, as Hideki had already made it halfway back to the entrance.

She was surprisingly good at it, and soon the staff had blurred into a brown circle, constantly moving around her. Everyone was mesmerized - even Xiang looked mildly impressed at her prowe-

"Eep!"

Oops. I spoke too soon. The staff had flown out of her hands and smacked into Tien, who was now on the floor, rubbing her face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Sasha reached down to join me in helping Tien up. "I swear, that was an accident! I'm so sorry!"

Hideki, who had a rather triumphant expression on his face, walked back towards us, and was about to speak, when Tien cut him off. "It's alright. You knocked my glasses off, but I'm alright."

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" He asked.

"Positive." She stooped down and reached for her glasses, as they fell apart down the middle.

"These appear to be broken, though," she stated with a sigh. "And they were expensive too…"

"Oh, shoot, I'm-"

"It's alright." Tien pulled an identical pair of glasses from her coat pocket, smiled, and put it on.

"What is it with you guys and having spare eyewear on hand?" I asked sheepishly.

"It's best to come prepared," Tien and Hideki chorused.

"Holy god, it's like you guys are possessed or something," Sasha remarked.

(Elsewhere, a girl in an oversized olive jacket with a practically sentient ponytail jumped and shrieked, "Ghost!", causing the inventor near her to sigh. "Not again, Rin. We need to stop our creators from being sellouts.")

"Not possessed, just of the same opinion," said Xiang with a shrug.

"Whatever," muttered Hideki, "What matters is that you need to make sure Sasha doesn't actively injure anyone else, because next time, the damage may not be so superficial."

"...Hideki, may I talk to you?" Xiang asked.

"Yeah, sure."

The two of them walked off, and I vaguely heard Xiang say something about being less harsh to his associate.

Sasha sighed angrily. "I'm gonna go to the arcade and play Mortal Kombat to calm myself down. Later."

That left...Tien and I. Tien was busy scribbling down notes again, so it was up to me to begin the conversation.

Again.

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Tien?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Ashley: So...Spare pair of glasses.

Tien: Why, yes. I would never go outside with only one pair.

Ashley: I see...is that a scientist thing?

Tien: Negative. As far as I can tell, many scientists don't bother having multiple pairs.

Tien: Though, may I ask, why the fascination with my backup eyewear?

Ashley: Uh…no reason.

Ashley: _I should probably change the subject._

Ashley: So, you like science.

Ashley: _...What was I thinking? I'm talking to a Scientist._

Tien: It is as you say - I like science. Otherwise, my chosen field of speciality would be an incredibly unfulfilling career, no?

Ashley: Yeah...Of course.

Ashley: But how'd you get into science, anyway?

Tien: I believe the modified expression is 'like mother, like daughter'? That is to say, my mother was a scientist before me. I was homeschooled for a while, and lived alone with my mom, so I was exposed to the subject a lot.

Ashley: I see. I guess your mom was a great scientist, then?

Tien: Yeah. She was a great scientist, and was completely devoted to her work - of course, regretfully, that meant she barely paid attention to me.

Ashley: Oh...I'm sorry, Tien.

Tien: It's alright. She had her reasons, and I looked up to her, so I didn't mind...I still do. Look up to her, that is.

Ashley: Did the two of you live alone?

Tien: Yes...How did you hypothesize that?

Ashley: I've been talking to you for some time, and you haven't mentioned your dad, so I assumed.

Tien: Interesting supposition...Yes, I had a dad, but I heard he died in a car crash a couple of years ago.

Ashley: You _heard_?

Tien: You must understand. My parents are divorced, so I didn't see him around much.

Ashley: ...Oh. I-

Tien: Heh, Ashley, you don't have to apologize for everything. Nothing ventured, nothing gained - even if you ask a wrong question, you meant no malice by it. Besides, I was content living with my mom, devoting as much time as possible to learning the different sciences.

Ashley: And I take it you got really good that way?

Tien: Indeed. Not to brag or anything, but by the time I was twelve, I could call myself a true scientist.

Tien: I did find it a tad odd that she sent me to a private school for whatever reason a year later, though. Then again, I prototyped most of my inventions there, so…

Tien: I suppose it was a stroke of serendipity. The universe works in marvelous ways.

Ashley: I...see.

Tien: Am I losing you? I apologize. Sesquipedalian loquaciousness isn't always welcome in a school environment.

Ashley: No no, it's fine, it's fine.

Ashley: _Tien looks a bit hurt...Perhaps I should appease her with something._

Ashley: Here, I have something I wanted to give you.

Tien: Oh, what is it?

* * *

**==Select!==**

1\. Silver Ring

2\. Sunflower Seeds

**3\. Marine Snow**

4\. Self-Erasing Cassette Tape

5\. Absolute Tuning Fork

6\. Crowbar

7\. Gloves of Tomorrow

8\. Tissues

9\. Bandages

10\. Sword Wind Secret Notebook - Sayaka Maizono

Ashley: _**From me to you.**_

* * *

Tien: Ah, marine snow! Such a fascinating discovery - did you know that they're actually plankton corpses?

Ashley: Yeah, I do. It said so on the description.

Tien: Description? (*holds up Marine Snow*) I'm afraid I can't see a description on this bottle...Where, perchance, did you find said description?

Ashley: Uh...You know, that's actually a really good question.

Xiang: (*enters*) Hello. Have either of you seen Sasha?

Hideki: Just remember what I've said, Xiang. Watch yourself around her.

Xiang: I get it, Hideki. Don't get caught in the crossfire and all that. But that does not excuse the fact that Sasha is my friend.

Tien: Well, she said she was going to the arcade. Unless she's left it in the meantime, she should still be there.

Xiang: Ah, thank you. In that case - if you'll excuse me.

Xiang: (*leaves*)

Tien: ...Well then. Hideki, why so serious?

Hideki: I'm just concerned. You've seen how headstrong Sasha is, in and out of the Class Trial, and I'm uneasy that breaking Tien's glasses are the least damage she's going to cause on this airship.

Ashley: Have a little faith, Hideki. I'm sure she'll be fine.

Hideki: We'll see, I guess.

Tien: I suppose so...the best way to learn is from observation. We've only been here for a little over two days, and these aren't exactly normal circumstances. She's probably been deeply affected by this whole mutual killing business, just as everyone else has. I'm sure after a while, everything will smooth out.

Hideki: ...Yeah. You're probably right. I'm just going to keep an eye on her, though. Just in case.

Ashley: Well, now that that's settled...I guess there isn't much else to see in the gym.

* * *

_**Shared: Marine Snow!**_

_Tien says it's made out of plankton corpses...Which is weird, because I think I'm supposed to know that somehow, but I don't know where from. Odd._

_**Phuong Tien Lam - Level 1!**_

_Tien was raised by an absent mother, and had big shoes to fill - she wanted to follow in her mother's scientist footsteps. She prototyped most of her inventions at a private school._

* * *

"I should be going too," Tien muttered to no one in particular. "I still have to find Eric…"

"Is he hiding?" I asked.

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I'm still interested in his statistical luck and probability regarding the Mono-Mono Machine, yet I have no idea where he is."

"We can help you look if you want," offered Hideki.

Tien smiled. "Yes, thank you! That would be great!"

I scratched my chin. "Where should we look first, then?"

Tien looked at the ground. "I don't know. Perhaps..."

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Fast Food Place!**_

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Selected Area: Fast Food Place**_

_A typical establishment that looks like it was built for a make-your-own fast-food establishment. There's a microwave, a grill, a bun-heater, and a whole lot of other machines I'm unfamiliar with situated to one side, and a whole row of tables at the other._

* * *

"Come on, Lucille...Please eat something...!"

Nico was sitting at a table next to a mopey-looking Lucille. It didn't appear that she'd made any headway with improving the Formula-1 Racer's mood - she appeared to be holding something yellow in her hand. Almost like…

"Come _on_, Lucille! You know you want a french fry."

Lucille sighed. "_Non_, Nico. I am just not in ze mood for fries."

"Aw, c'mon! There's no such thing as the wrong mood for fries!"

"Zhere is. I am in ze wrong mood for fries as we speak."

Nico waved a fry in front of her face. "Aw, come on! They're extra French!"

"What is zhat even supposed to mean?"

"Uh...They're specially...made for you?"

"What is _zhat _supposed to mean?"

"...Work with me here. I'm trying to cheer you up, Lucille..." Nico turned towards us, and I realized she'd already known we were in the fast food place, "Ashie, do something, she's not responding to my offerings!"

Put on the spot, I blanched, "Um…"

"Meh, don't even try."

Maya carried a tray of what appeared to be a cheeseburger and fries towards a separate table, before kicking her feet up on said table. "PTSD's a bitch. Just gotta give her time to let it go and all that, and probably make sure she doesn't do something stupid like hang herself."

I gasped. "You really think she'd-"

"I may not be any sort of psychology expert, but it's a definite possibility," Tien said solemnly. "You never know what someone will resort to when they're sufficiently aggrieved."

"I won't commit suicide." Lucille stated quietly. "But I'm not going to go anywhere either..."

Normally, I would have said 'That's the spirit', but I'm starting to worry now. I had to take the risk.

"Lucille...please." I pleaded, "Ava wouldn't want to see you so moody and negative. What would she say if she knew you were just wilting away?"

The silence was deafening as I searched her eyes for any semblance of expression.

"..._Bien."_

Tien's eyes looked over from where she was inspecting the drink dispenser. "Hmm? Somebody call me?"

"No. I was saying, 'Alright'." Lucille let out a huge huff. "I will make zhe honest effort to be happier. For our sakes. For Ava."

"That's the spirit!" Nico cheered, before shooting me a quick thumbs-up and mouthing, _'Thanks a lot!'_

_**Growl...**_

Lucille blushed. "Well. Would you look at zhat. I must be hungry."

"Well, I got you some fries...Maybe I'll go get something else for ya!" Nico stood up, before strolling over to the grill, and the selection of different meats by it. "There's a lot of stuff here to make a barbecue, y'know...Maybe I'll hold that pool party after all!"

Hideki, who had been mostly silent throughout, spoke up. "And how, pray tell, are you going to accomplish that?"

Nico frowned, "How else? Bring the party to the pool, duh. Just gotta take the portable stuff from here and the kitchen, and bring it to a safe corner of the pool where it won't fall in."

"That seems highly unsafe..." Hideki's voice trailed off. "Eh, fine. Do what you think appropriate, but if I see that there's anything unsafe, I'm shutting the pool party down then and there."

"Fiiiiiine, mister grumpycoat." Nico lifted a bag of what appeared to be shrimp. "Ooh, prawns! Imma throw that on the barbie- Lucille, will a normal beef burger with cheese work for you?"

"_Oui. Merci, _Nico."

Phew. Glad she's feeling back to normal.

Seeing as Lucille was picking at her fries, Nico was cooking, and Maya appears to be rearranging her burger from the inside-out...Yeah, nothing much left to do here.

"In any case, there's only one room left, so I would suppose Eric would be in there..." Tien hypothesized, as we walked out.

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Laundry Room!**_

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Laundry Room**_

_A pristine white laundry room, illuminated by some swanky lights. An assortment of washing machines and washing aids line up both sides, along with a few racks._

* * *

"Simply marvelous."

Faen was admiring a large bottle of what seemed like...detergent?

"Ajax. Can't go wrong without it," he quipped, turning to face us, "Good afternoon, Ms. Jung, Mr. Kenta and Ms. Phuong. How may I assist you?"

"Faen," Tien adjusted her glasses, which glinted in the flourescent light of the laundry room interior, "By any chance, have you seen Eric anywhere?"

"I cannot say I have, Ms. Phuong." Faen shook his head. "I have been here since the second floor was unlocked for us, and Mr. Andrews has yet to enter or leave this room while I was in it."

"Oh...Disappointing," she frowned. "I suppose I will have to search elsewhere...Perhaps he is in the changing rooms. I should recruit someone to help me check inside there…"

Still muttering, Tien walked out of the room, as Johan walked in, carrying a basket of what looked like tablecloths.

"Got every last one." he said, setting it down. "Why was Tien muttering to herself about finding a guy? I wasn't aware everyone on this airship was looking for love."

"It's a long story." Hideki turned to look at one of the washing machines, "Something _you_ can explain, right, Eric?"

I peered over, trying to catch a glimpse of its interior, before the hatch popped open with a loud bang.

"No bloody way...How'd you know?" Eric asked puzzledly as he crawled out of the machine. "The brainiac boffin didn't even notice, and you've got half the eyes of any normal bloke. That's dodgy, that is."

"I didn't know at first, but Faen's statement was what clued me in." Hideki raised his good eyebrow. "He was in there before you came in here, wasn't he?"

"Indeed he was." Faen tossed the tablecloths into the same washing machine Eric had just vacated. "For the safety and assurance of my fellow man, I carefully chose my words such that Mr. Andrews could afford to delay his exposure."

"And that's why I like Faen." Eric grinned.

Johan put an arm around Faen's shoulders, "Yeah, not bad, sw-"

Pausing in his words, he cleared his throat, "Not bad, buddy. Looking out for people's a good thing to do."

The ends of Hideki's lips curved up in amusement. "In any case, it was a clever hiding place, I'll give you that. Takes commitment to squeeze yourself into one of those."

"She's psycho, okay?" Eric stated fearfully. "She sees me as more of a lab rat than a person."

"Pretty sure that's an improvement." Johan muttered.

"Hey!"

"In any case, Mr. Otto, would you mind helping me spread out this tablecloth? It looks like there aren't any major stains on it, so I should be able to scrub the grime out by hand." Faen lifted a relatively clean length of cloth as he said so.

"Sure. I don't mind." Johan walked over.

"...I don't know why, but I'm also going to go help them. Have fun talking." Hideki shook his head in confusion, as if he didn't quite know what he was doing, before he joined the duo. Leaving me with-

Eric scratched his head. "What does he mean by that?"

"Well…" I tapped my chin, "You're the only person I haven't had a one-to-one conversation on this airship for longer than five sentences."

"...Oh. Well, go on, then, let's converse," he leaned against the wall, "By all means, ask away."

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Eric?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Ashley: So...Tell me about yourself, Eric.

Eric: Well, I'm pretty great if I must say so myself...

Eric: I was always a straight-A student, athletic, and most of all, I have a great personality.

Ashley: I see...

Ashley: _Wow, he's a humble guy...That sounded more sarcastic in my head._

Ashley: Well, if you were, why'd you take up stage fighting instead of some other high-paying job, then? I mean, if you were really that good, I think you could've had your choice of white-collar jobs.

Eric: As I said, great athlete. Got into theater, played tons of heroic roles. Got good at stage combat and choreography. Simple as that.

Eric: Besides, white-collar jobs are boring. I prefer life in the spotlight. I might've been an overachiever, but that doesn't mean I have to _like _studying, do I?

Ashley: Evidently not-

Eric: Blimey, it's like people think you'd have to have a corporate degree to be smart or something. I respect them, but it just isn't my thing.

Ashley: Well, it technically is the truth...In Korea, you've only really got three options. Either you get yourself such a degree, or you become a professional Starcraft player, or you go into the K-Pop industry - like me. I'm not ashamed to admit I never had the best grades in school, and I don't like gaming.

Eric: Yeah, it's different ov'r here in the United St- I mean, the United Kingdom. Specifically England.

Ashley: ...Where are you from anyhow?

Eric:...

Eric: Cardiff. Born and raised.

Ashley: I thought you said you were from England?

Eric: Yes, I am.

Ashley: ...Excuse me, because I haven't had Geography in quite some time, but isn't Cardiff in Wales?

Eric: Bollocks!

Eric: ...Was my delivery at least convincing?

Ashley: So you were acting...I guess I shouldn't be surprised, at this point in time.

Eric: Don't be.

Eric: After all, what's an actor to do but act?

Ashley: Well, then where are you actually from?

Eric: California. San Francisco.

Ashley: _I still don't feel like he's telling the truth...but I'll let it go for now._

Ashley: Why do you pretend to be English, then?

Eric: The accent, really. Ladies love the accent - draws them in like moths to a flame.

Eric: I guess you could call me an anglophile. Regardless, would you mind not bringing this up with the others? Sasha would never let me hear the end of it.

Ashley: Oooooookay. Well, I suppose this has been a pleasant enough conversation.

Eric: ...Yep. Sure was.

Ashley: _He's dropped the fake accent, it seems...probably to resume it the moment the others return._

Eric: I can hear you think, you know. Even when you're not opening your mouth. Have you considered a career in ventriloquism?

Ashley: _Ack! Better silence him with a gift._

* * *

**==Select!==**

1\. Silver Ring

2\. Sunflower Seeds

3\. Self-Erasing Cassette Tape

4\. Absolute Tuning Fork

5\. Crowbar

6\. Gloves of Tomorrow

7\. Tissues

8\. Bandages

**9\. Sword Wind Secret Notebook - Sayaka Maizono**

Ashley: _**From me to you.**_

* * *

Ashley: This is...Well, actually, I'm not sure what it is, but it looked suitable for you. Since I can't use it, I don't mind letting you have it.

Eric: This is...a routine?

Ashley: I think so?

Eric: Well, it looks expertly choreographed, but it's for two people, so I'll make sure to try it out with someone sometime soon. If only I could get someone to read what the words on the cover meant...

Ashley: Maybe Xiang?

Eric: Maybe. Or perhaps Maya...She definitely has enough knowledge of kana to help me along.

Eric: In any case, thank you, Ashley. I actually appreciate this gift, which is saying something.

Ashley: I'm happy you like it!

Eric: So am I-

Tien: Which means the only possible remaining hiding place is- aha!

Eric: Oh, bollocks. Well, can't talk now, Ashley, gotta run-!

Tien: Desist at once! I shall unravel your secrets!

Ashley: …

Ashley: _She just chased him out of the room. Now that's drive._

* * *

_**Shared: Sword Wind Secret Notebook - Sayaka Maizono!**_

_Eric appreciates the gift, which he says is a first for him. He may attempt the routine in the near-future; hopefully, I'll be able to watch it._

_**Eric Andrews- Level 1!**_

_Eric is an anglophile, and though he was a good student in school, he preferred stage-fighting to being an overachieving student. He also seems hesitant to reveal where he's from._

* * *

The three guys were certainly taking their sweet time...I wonder how hard it really it to scrub a tablecloth.

I reddened at the thought. _It must make me sound like some kind of spoiled brat. Luckily, no one's here to see me think this._

A quick look over at them showed that they were still talking and pointing at a particular stain...A _pink_ stain.

_Is that...what I think it could be?_

"No, it's not." Hideki's voice shook me out of my reverie, "It's just the red paint from JJ's murder - I think Ava used this particular tablecloth to carry the paint around to prevent spillage."

"Oh…"I twiddled my thumbs, "Um...am I still needed here?"

"I'm not sure what kind of question that is..." Johan stared at me quizzically.

"It's just...I don't know." I looked out the door. "I just think there's someone, somewhere that needs my assistance."

"It is Ms. DuCarde, is it not?" Faen ventured a guess.

_He's right...I'm still mildly worried about Lucille as-is._

He smiled genially. "It is alright, Ms. Jung. We understand. Go ahead and leave us - Mr. Kenta, Johan and I will be here when and if you return."

…?

Hideki's good eye blinked. "Did you just...call Johan, well, Johan?"

"No. You must have misheard, Mr. Kenta," Faen denied.

_Of course, I know from experience what a good liar Faen is…_

I looked over at Johan, who looked incredibly awkward. Noticing my stare, he twitched. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh...sorry," I muttered quickly.

"It's nothing special. Ashley's habits involve always thinking out loud and staring at people for disturbing lengths of time. You get used to it after a while," said Hideki with a laugh.

"Hey!...That's true." I conceded. "I'll just be taking my leave. See you later."

Following that, I walked out the door, bound for the Fast Food Place.

_**Growl...**_

I guess I didn't want to tell them I was also hungry, hehe. A lady has standards, after all.

* * *

_**Act 2-2 FIN**_

_**13 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: We have returned! Sorry this took a while - I've had standardized testing, and something else pretty huge happened. Had to get detectives involved and all (shoutout to the [city redacted] police department) but I'm fine for now. Hopefully. Regardless, have the first free times of Act Two! Three down, seven to go. For the record, based on your voting Lucille and Jackie aren't going to be getting free times this chapter. Unfortunately, those two didn't receive enough votes. This means that Johan, Xiang, Hideki, Nico, Sasha, Faen and Maya will be getting one later this Act, although in what order...you'll see. _

_Now, this chapter's QOTC is kind of different from the normal ones, in that it's a survey rather than a question. Go to (/)forms(/)BMA6EAnK3d (minus the parentheses - there'll be a link on my profile as well). I'm quite proud of it in my own humble opinion and I think you guys should all answer it. For the record, it doesn't collect emails or anything. It's completely anonymous._

_BUUUUUT I'm also going to ask something this chapter for you to answer in reviews. Which is this: yes, there will indeed be a pool party chapter. What do you guys want to happen at said pool party? Suggest whatever you want with whatever characters, and SD and I will try our best to work it in. _

_Now, we only got six reviews last chapter, but I'm going to answer them anyway. _

_Stargirl909: Ah, I love it when we get non-submitter fans. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this update!_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: The fanservice pool chapter is coming, and soon. And it shall be glorious. _

_Penumbro: Honestly I don't know how to respond to this in words but like. Know that I giggled. _

_HeroinOfDarkness: You smell right_

_dashunterman: She's beauty. She's grace. She punched Monokuma in the face._

_SDproductions: I have no response. -Lime_

_Whew, finally, I get a turn. _

_So. I get the chance to ask an actual QOTC. Might as well use an abuse it. The question is: Which of the AFoFD characters would you date most of all? Feel free to choose your own submitted character, or someone else of the assembled cast, up to and including Ataru and Yukari - though why anyone would choose them is beyond me. I know who __**I'm **__picking - Nico and Maya are my baes. - SD_


	20. Act 2-2 Bonus

_**Act 2-Omake - A Day In The Life: Todd Dunham**_

* * *

It was an utterly beautiful and sunny day up on the Despairship. The birds that flew high enough to reach that altitude were chirping, as if to greet good morning to everyone who was sleeping in their state rooms, although the soundproof doors and walls ensured no one actually heard them. Except for one particular boy.

Through the windows (are there even windows? lol, who cares) of the state room, sunlight fell onto a handsome boy's face, without hurting his lovely closed eyes. The sunlight itself made the boy's totally cool orange hair even more vibrant than before, and sensing the change in his awesomeness, he opened his gorgeous orange-brown orbs that were like beautiful amber gemstones, and smiled so sweetly, even Monokuma would dote on him.

The boy's name was Todd Dunham, and right now, he was fifteen years old, and ready to leave on his Pokemon journey- I mean, face another day on the dreaded Despairship. Dreaded to everyone, that is, except Todd. He rolled out of bed gently, careful not to mess up his perfect hair that was totally unaffected by friction or bed-head or whatever. His satin pajamas were also totally unwrinkled, because Todd was such a gentle and quiet sleeper.

He smiled again, and patted the silk white sheets of his Victorian style bed. The bed frame was golden brass, and the silk sheets imported straight from France, and it had all been a gift from Monokuma for being such a good boy. Well, of course he was a good boy, he was Todd freaking Dunham, the best teenage acrobat in the world!

He dressed in his outfit that had been washed and ironed the night before (who cares if they didn't have a Laundry Room at that time, he could have just called over a private maid on a hovercraft or something, it's totally explainable!): a tight black leather jacket with metal zippers crisscrossed all over the material over a light blue muscle shirt. Despite the fact that he was only fifteen, he had natural biceps popping through the leather, and his lean muscles showed thoroughly. His jeans were designer and a pale grey color, while his shoes were bright red Nikes.

Todd looked at his reflection in the mirror, and struck a pose. His hair didn't need to be combed down - it had already settled into its usual stylish hairstyle, that made him look like Louis Tomlinson of One Direction.

Todd confidently walked out into the atrium. Several girls swooned, and several others leaned towards him in total awe. Maya was the only one who remained stationary, leaning darkly and emo-y against the far wall, but nobody cared about the ugly mug she called a face, so all was well. The boys and Sasha were all in various shades of jealousy and awe.

"Good morning, all," he said, in a magnificent voice as smooth and harmonious as honey. "Did you all sleep well?"

"Actually, I-"

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, MAYA," chorused the girls.

"Dammit..." She muttered. "I'll just be over here, being emo and listening to Green Day, like the absolute failure I am."

"More importantly, how was your night, Todd?" Lucille asked, practically smothering him with her enourmous t-

"It's never been better, dearest Lucy." Todd looked into her eyes and smiled the most wondrous of smiles. Seconds later, she was on the floor, her eyes glazed over and drool dabbling her lips.

"Oh dear. I should probably perform surgery on her," Hideki said in a monotonous voice.

"No need!" Todd graciously offered, "I will do it myself!"

Materializing a scalpel out of nowhere, Todd knelt down dexterously sliced open Lucille's clothing, before jamming it straight down, and cutting deep into Lucille's body. Who cares if she hadn't been prepared with antiseptics or anesthetics? Surely, being around Todd's marvelous presence would be enough, right?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGH!"

Seconds later, both were up and on their feet.

"Dr. Dunham! Congratulations!" Nico read from a chart that had appeared out of nowhere. "The operation was a huge success!"

"Ugh…"

Lucille clutched the holes in her chest, trying to staunch her bleeding, "I don't feel very good…"

"That's okay!" Ava read from a similar chart, "We've ensured that all of your life's worth and all significant wealth you may or may not have will all be donated to Dunham Industries, so worry not! Your measly money is in safe hands!"

_**Thwomp!**_

At this moment, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, and stood on Lucille's now-dead corpse. "Upupu! A body has been discovered! I'd tell you all to go investigating, but the blackened's clearly right in front of you!"

"That's right!" Todd pointed an accusing finger. "The only person who could have killed Lucille DuCarde...It was you, Maya Metl!"

The Failure looked up skeptically. "What."

"It can only be her!" Todd composed himself. "But to give her a chance to redeem herself, I'll offer myself up for execution in her place!"

"No! Todd!"

He turned towards the source of the plea, to find a long, blue-haired girl in a pale pink top with spaghetti straps, a jean miniskirt that went a bit above the knees, and cute hot pink combat boots that made her legs look totes miles long! And her name was...Ashley Jubilee Jung!

"Oh, Todd, how I love you! You can't possibly be thinking of throwing your most revered life away for that...skank!" she cried.

"I must, Ashley. For the greater good."

"Oh Todd…" she swooned, pulling him closer.

"Oh Ashley…" he swooned in return, bringing her down to eye-level.

"Oh bother." Maya snarked, facepalming.

"Oh Todd…"

"Oh Ashley…"

"Oh my god," reiterated Maya annoyingly.

Ashley leaned in, puckered lips as bright red as cherries. "Oh-"

* * *

"Todd? What are you doing?"

The Acrobat looked up from where he was typing on a laptop to find the owner of said laptop - his 'big sis', Nico. Hastily, he tapped the 'close' button, before replying hurriedly, "Nothing! Todd was most certainly not writing crack fanfiction!"

She put on a knowing smile. "You were writing crack fanfiction, weren't you?"

_Aw shucks, how did she know?_

"You forgot to go past the 'Save file' pop-up, Todd. I can see everything." Nico turned her computer back to face her, before blushing. "Todd?! What in the world is this?!"

"Um...Uh…" Todd turned to face the camera. "Todd will go back to being mysteriously disappeared now, please?"

The camera seemed to nod, before the feed cut off.

* * *

_A/N: This was all SD's brainchild, by the way. It's not intended to be serious, but hey, he completely floored the 'Mary Sue' pedal. Regardless, tell us what you think! Leave a review, take the survey if you haven't already, and answer the QOTD poll on my profile. - Lime_

_(By the way, about the survey - results will be revealed and responded to in a bonus chapter after the body discovery announcement. It'd be great if you were to all answer, and there will definitely be future surveys in the same vein)_

_In my defense, we discussed Mary Sues, and this was the first thing that popped into my mind. We're probably going to continue the series with other characters and other types of Sues, if you guys are interested enough. So yeah, leave a review, answer the poll, and take the survey! It's really a big help to us, seriously. Okay, onwards to review replies. - SD_

_PowerPlayer: Pfft. We're pretty meta in general. Hard to out-meta us, actually, I'd say. _

_Matthew and Jackie are an interesting situation that is definitely going to further develop. I honestly think you guys'll like where we go with them. And yeah, Matthew is quite the interesting character, and hopefully one of the ones we do more justice to. _

_Well, hey. I don't have a dad, so I overcompensate by making my own dad jokes. Tien doesn't have a dad, so she overcompensates with science. There definitely is more to her backstory, though - you guys know what to do if you want it explored in the next act._

_Eric has a lot more to hide than one would expect - he may be the comic relief, but he's also got a really interesting set of motivations that make him who he is. It'll definitely be something we delve into._

_Maya? Nice, nice. Hate to say it, but you're gonna have in-story competition. Maybe it could be like the new Hidekal, though. (don't ask - in-joke)_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Ooh, an on-despairship marriage? Interesting idea…_

_Although Jackie and Lucille are both pretty hot, I feel the need to point out that neither are Canadian. Just French. Ava's Canadian, though._

_C.T. Sky: Yes, MatthewxJackie (someone give that a ship name…) may or may not be a thing. And the water polo will probably happen._

_Eric is definitely hiding something. And yeah, Tien's a cutie. Or did you mean them as a ship? Yeah, I can see it…._

_And we'll clarify that slip in...the next chapter!_

_**As for the other part of the review - well, we already clarified this, but for the readers back home: please don't use Sasha's birth name for her. Ever. Under any circumstances. Or joke about her dressing in revealing clothing. Let me clarify this: Sasha is DYSPHORIC. Seeing her sex characteristics causes her physical discomfort. If I was able to post links in here, I would, since I'm not the best at explaining it, but TL;DR putting Sasha in a bikini would be physically triggering her dysphoria. Even if she WASN'T dysphoric, I find forcing people out of their comfort zones like that rather unfunny, but still. Point stands. If you did that to me in real life (referred to me by my birth name OR forced me into a bikini) I would probably have a nervous breakdown right there. So...please don't joke about stuff like that with trans characters, ever. And especially not trans people.**_

_**I'm bolding this so everyone can see it, but I genuinely mean no offense, and I'm sorry for any rude wording.**_

_Stargirl909: Sasha, hmm? Interesting choice. _

_Let'sTalkAboutMurder: Thanks so much! Hideki does deems to be a favorite..._

_And OK, several Hideki jokes coming right up!_

_There will definitely be ships next chapter...what they are? You'll see. _

_Penumbro: I dunno what you're talking about. Just so you know, if I theoretically did, I would theoretically wink at you right now. Theoretically. _

_FireDusk: Which ships do you mean?_

_dashunterman: Uh...SD and I conferred, and we meant to make no such references. Which means we've begun to reference unconsciously. _

_And all righty!_

_Unicorn819: They grow up so fast, don't they?_

_I'll tell you right now. It's gonna be a lot of fun. Shit is gonna hit the fan. The two aren't mutually exclusive._

_Yeah, poor Sasha is right. _

_Safe, you say? Perhaps not safe, but not in immediate danger. As Matthew would say, though - statistically speaking, at least one of them will most likely die. _

_Your wish may or may not be my command! You'll see. _

_Yeah, general consensus among readers seems to be that Hideki is rather dateable. _

_HeroinOfDarkness: Actually, Arcana already came up with Roobois as a ship name. Readers' call which one you wanna use. _

_ezmonee6: Thank._

* * *

_BUT WAIT_

_HE ISN'T DEAD_

_SHIA SURPRISE_

_(By which I mean the chapter isn't over yet)_

**Hey there guys, it's Lime with a super coolio ballzio preposition for y'all loyal fans! So, I've been thinking about it, and I've decided to start a contest. I'll call it**

**THE FARQUAAD STAR SQUAAD'S CHARACTER ANALYSIS EXTRAVAGANZA**

**Hold on to your posterior and throw some confetti because this is flipping huge. **

**Basically, the challenge - write an essay! I know, lame, right? Well, this isn't. The essay must consist of the following. **

**At least one paragraph. Preferably more - the more in-depth the essay is, the better a chance you have at winning. But of course, length isn't everything. **

**The essay must be a character analysis of an AFoFD character of your choice. While I would advise picking one of the main sixteen, Yukari and Ataru are also fair game, if you so wish. **

**I do have some characters I think would be great to get feedback on. So far, Todd, Ashley, Sasha and Nico have proven to be controversial, Ava and JJ are dead and thus their character arcs are completed, and some characters, like Hideki and Lucille, have received tons of attention. Really, though, pick whichever character you think you can write best about.**

**Also, you CANNOT write about your own submitted character.**

**The essay is an opinion piece detailing as much or little of the following as you feel you can accurately discuss: **

**How YOU interpreted their personality and mannerisms, and what you think of them as a person**

**Your thoughts on their character arc so far, and predictions for future development**

**Your analysis of their relationships with other characters, which characters you feel they will be friends or more with, and which characters they seem to clash with. **

**An analysis of their role in the story. Do they seem likely to play a major role in the later parts of the story, like deuteragonist or love interest to Ashley? Do you think they're more likely to kill, or be killed, or even live?**

**Do you like this character, overall? Do they come off as a positive part of the story, or do you dread reading their name?**

**Submit your response by PM to Lime, or submission to the Tumblr. Or both. **

**To enter, you must have answered the survey. Please do so, writing your account name, so that we know you reviewed. This means anons can enter, too (by the power of anonymous tumblr submission). Just use a name to identify yourself in the reviews, and again in the survey. **

**You must also have reviewed at least once, or have a character in the story.**

**Now, prizes. There will be one winner, chosen by Lime and SD. Their reward? Talking to us on Skype. You'll get to ask any questions you want (whether or not we answer is another question entirely…), get to know the (****criminal****) minds behind the eleventh most reviewed Dangan Ronpa story on this website (working on number ten, guys! Less than twenty reviews to go!) and just in general communicate your feelings. Don't have a Skype? That's fine, because we're giving everyone the option to choose between the Skype chat and choosing two of Act Three's free-times. **

**We're looking forward to it!**

* * *

Chapter isn't over again - I have yet another announcement! According to the survey, you people really want a forum. And, lo and behold, I made an AFoFD forum a while ago, and it's just sitting there gathering dust. I'll link to it on my profile, so make sure to check it out!

AND that's it for real. Limeade Space Dorito, signing out!


	21. Act 2-3

_**Act 2-3: No Lifeguards Present - Swim At Own Risk**_

* * *

_This is it, folks. _

_The moment you've all been waiting for. _

_This chapter is the longest yet by far, so prepare yourself. _

_I present to you: _

_Super Duper High-School Animu Fanservice Pool Party_

_Holy freaking crap. _

_-Lime_

_...It's just a regular pool party._

_-SD_

_Wow, way to ruin my rad-awesome intro. You totally threw off my groove._

_-Lime_

_Sorry not sorry._

_-SD_

* * *

_**Also, once again, transphobia CW for this chapter. It's kinda in the middle so I don't know how one would safely skip it, but just keep in mind that it exists. Right after the water fight, actually. **_

_**This is the last time, I swear.**_

_**-Lime**_

* * *

"You know, I guess it makes sense that there'd be stuff like this in here - I think Monokuma said this was a commercial airship, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "I recall that too. Wonder why he left them all here for us, though."

Nico scooped up another armful of water guns. "Probably to get us paranoid. Or to screw with us in thinking people can actually get shot here."

"Nico, they're water guns."

She sniffed. "_Hyper-realistic_ water guns."

Had to give it to her on that one. These guns looked just like the ones I'd seen in war movies, down to a mechanical safety and all.

"In any case, that's all the firepower I can find in here. Maybe there are more in the male changing rooms, but unless we send someone in there, well...I don't think the gatling gun fires water." Nico brought up a leg, and pushed down on the handle with it.

_Wow, she's flexible..Wait, no, not in that way! Eek, what am I thinking?_

"After you!" she said, kicking the door open.

I thanked her and went through, back to the swimming pool.

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Swimming Pool**_

* * *

Walking over to the edge, I set them down, before removing my shoes and socks, and rolling my pant legs up to my knees. Settling down my legs into the pool, I began the meticulous process of refilling the water guns.

There were six of us here, and the majority were over by the other side of the pool. Faen was obsessively organizing what looked like assorted vegetables. Next to him, Johan appeared to be firing up a charcoal grill, while Hideki, still in that ridiculous coat, was preparing the flat-topped one, both of which we had nabbed from the fast food place and the ballroom respectively.

Flopping down next to me, Nico grabbed one of the guns, and began to refill it as well. She had already removed her stockings and boots inside the changing room, and was now playfully kicking the small waves in the swimming pool.

"Allow moi to join you two?" A voice said from behind us, and I didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was.

Lucille sat down, now in a red jacket and cargo pants rolled up to her knees, and took one of the guns to help refill. "It has been quite some time since ze three of us conversed like zis, no?"

"No kidding." Nico smiled, "To think we were strangers a week ago...I'm happy to call the two of you my triplets from now on! I only wish Todd was here too..."

"Aw, me too…" I was pretty sure I had my own grin on. "I know we'll find him, though. Still, I really miss times of peace like this...It feels so good to be able to just talk."

We all nodded and laughed, before grabbing another gun from the pile to refill.

_...Wow, that is morbid._

For a while, we focused on getting water, before the door to the burst open.

"Stop bloody chasing me, you bloody psycho!" screeched Eric as he ran into the vicinity.

"You can't run forever! Your transcendent stamina will eventually deteriorate given enough time!" Tien followed him, somehow managing to look ladylike and composed while sprinting.

Eric rounded a corner of the pool, and slid over to the male changing room, putting his hand onto the knob. "Check. And. Mate." He yelled in triumph, as he turned the handle.

Realizing it wouldn't budge, Eric facepalmed, before taking out his Electro-ID. Swiping it, he 'ha-ha!'d in jubilation, before disappearing inside.

Tien turned to follow him, but stopped the moment the gatling gun swiveled to face her. "On second thought, I shall desist," she said coolly. "I'm not in the mood to get executed by a pair of sociopathic pilots."

Having given up (_at least, for now,_ I added as an afterthought), Tien waved hi to us, before joining Faen in preparing the food. That spectacle over and done with, we went straight back to filling up the firepower.

I wasn't sure how long had passed, but we eventually finished with all the guns we could retrieve. By then, my fingers were starting to become wrinkled, so I decided to go over to the grill to warm them back up.

Leaving Nico and Lucille to chat about something I couldn't decipher (was that Madeon? I dunno), I walked over to my other friends.

"Hey, Ashley," muttered a distracted Hideki, without fully looking at me.

"Ah, Ms. Jung." Faen greeted. "We are ready to begin cooking, although I do remember you have something planned before this, is that not correct?"

"Yeah." I turned my eyes, "To be fair, it was all Maya's idea."

To my amazement, my theory was right - even though I hadn't seen her enter or leave earlier, Maya was right by Johan, seemingly materializing out of nowhere. Evidently, Johan hadn't noticed her either, because he immediately jumped away from her, screeching, "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Meh. I've been here the whole time. I just fail at being noticed." Maya shrugged, before walking off to- wait, where'd she go?

"...Fascinating." Tien adjusted her glasses with her pinky - the only finger not currently entrenched in meat from molding burgers. "After I determine Eric's skill with the Mono-Mono Machine, I shall be closely observing her."

The next entrance prompted me to giggle. Matthew had just entered from the door leading to the escalator - and Jackie was right behind him, grabbing onto his arm. It looked like my advice for him was either helping, or giving Jackie more reason to be jealous. Either way, win-win, I say.

Hmm. Maybe I should incorporate that as a lyric into our next hit single after I get off this plane.

"Hullo, what's up?" Jackie chirped. She sounded like she had done a complete one-eighty in temperament from her earlier self.

"We're having a barbecue," Hideki deadpanned. "The grills should have been enough indication."

"I hope you people have veggie burgers," came a familiar voice from the door.

I turned to see Sasha, in her black coat from earlier, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. To her left and slightly behind her stood a coat-less, scarf-less Xiang, looking incredibly stoic.

"Where were you two?" asked Hideki suspiciously.

"Just investigating," said Xiang, "Nothing much."

"Well, did you find anything?" asked Hideki, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing of note," said Sasha with a sigh. She angrily shoved her hands into her pockets and walked over to the grill, before turning to glare at Faen. "Better be veggie burgers, Skylark. I'm vegetarian."

"As you wish, Mx. Oryolov. I do recall having some...we did, didn't we, J-Mr. Otto?"

"Think so," responded Johan absentmindedly.

"We most certainly do," replied Tien.

I looked around. _With Xiang and Sasha, that makes thirteen..._

Hideki got the message. He raised his voice and shouted, "Okay, we're all here! Can everyone please gather by the grills?"

In no time at all, the others had stopped before the two machines, waiting for him to do something. Well, all of them, except-

"Can somebody go get Eric?" Hideki was facepalming as he said that.

"Allow me." Xiang excused himself, before walking towards and into the changing rooms.

Seconds later, he walked out again, dragging Eric, who was struggling against his fireman's carry. "Let me go, you bloody wank! I'm not going back to that psycho!"

"Relax." Tien adjusted her glasses with her pinky. "My hands are currently thoroughly coated in meat. I am in no condition to attempt any sort of experiments without the necessary sanitary levels."

"Oh, thank god." Eric allowed himself to be let down, and walked over to stand at attention.

"Right. On to it, then." Hideki cleared his throat, before addressing us all. "We are gathered here today for a celebration. It is not a celebration of anything in particular - in fact, there is no real reason for us to have this celebration. So why do we celebrate for no real reason? That's easy - because it's fun. Nico and Lucille organized this party so that we could all have fun together - like a normal high school class. I feel we should attempt to live our lives to the fullest, knowing that the end, for many of us, may draw ever nearer." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing his speech. "It is with sorrow and regret that I look back on the students who already met their untimely departure from our midst. And so, I would like to dedicate this celebration to the memories of the Super High School Level Lawyer, JJ Jackson, and to the Super High School Level Hockey Player, Ava Tremblay. We can't let their deaths have been in vain, and for that very reason we need to hold onto hope. And hopefully, we will be able to find Todd, alive and well. To them."

He ended the speech solemnly, and from around the room came uproarious applause. Eric, standing near the front, cheered, "Bravo, mate, bravo!" Nico applauded particularly ferociously, as did a teary-eyed Lucille. Faen bowed his head solemnly, as did Xiang. Even Maya graced him with some applause, half-hearted as it was. Only Sasha wasn't applauding - she just leaned against the wall and glared at the floor. For a moment, I considered the fact that she had just been beaten at her own game - public speaking, and I did kind of feel sorry for the activist. But then a wave of Nico, Lucille, Jackie, Tien and even Maya sidelined me, making a beeline towards the girls' changing room. Simultaneously, Eric rushed back into the boys' changing room, and Hideki - the last to enter the room - closed the door behind him with a soft thud.

Only one person remained in the pool area - Sasha remained leaning against the wall, her eyes closed.

"Aren't you going to go change?"

She glared at me. "How can you even ask that?"

I sighed. "Well, you either need to suck it up or miss out on a great pool party."

She growled. "It's not an issue of sucking it up, or anything - you really don't understand anything about me, do you? Regardless, I doubt this party will be enjoyable in the slightest."

"You won't know until you try," I pleaded.

She huffed angrily. "I'll just change in my room. Later, Jung." With that, she stuck her hands into her pockets and angrily stormed off.

I shook my head. Suppose there's just no changing someone like her.

"Ashie, are you okay out there?" Nico's head peered out of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Mmkay, if you say so...are you going to come in then?"

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Changing Rooms**_

* * *

By the time I had entered, the others were in various states of undress. I blinked - this was the first time I'd seen Maya in anything that wasn't remotely creepy.

No wait. There were eyes on her chest, and a jagged mouth going around the waist of her tankini. I knew I hoped for too much…

"Are you going to keep staring at me, Ashley?" Maya's voice shook me out of my reverie. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, as I hurriedly shifted to the other side of the changing rooms, where I had already left my swimsuit when I was in here earlier.

As I slipped off my shirt and jeans, my eyes wandered around the room. Maya had finished changing, and was staring at me with a mixture of disgust and amusement present on her face, so I moved on. Tien was in a modest one-piece swimsuit, covered in polka-dots of varying colours sprinkled over it.

Moving on to another corner of the room, Jackie was currently in the process of tying the ends of her bikini top around her neck and back. Finished, she turned to reveal a dark-blue bikini with dark purple spots, and slight black ruffling.

"And, done!"

Nico brushed her hair out of the way, revealing a two-piece green-striped swimsuit, with scarlet frills around her chest and hips. In all honestly, she looked like a watermelon, but I suppose that might have been her intention.

I looked down, and grabbed my swimsuit. Slipping it on, I put both straps over my shoulders, before zipping it up over my breasts and to my neck.

"Hey, Nico, how do I look?" I ask, turning around for her to see.

The company was gracious enough to provide the entirety of Heartfuls with swim wear when we went to the beach to film a music video last month. I'd kept the one they gave me, because, honestly, the design was pretty stylish. It was a variant on a school swimsuit, except it left most of my back bare, and the skirt-portion of it was slightly lengthened - so that we could get past the moral guardians on KBS.

"Looks great on you, Ashie!" Nico cheered, before a thought visibly struck her, "Wait, is that the same swimsuit you wore in Songjeong Split?"

I grinned. "Yep, it sure i-"

"Oh, _excusez-moi_, everyone."

Lucille, who had her back turned to us until then, turned around. "Does zis look like it fits?"

My jaw dropped. So did the jaws of every girl in the room.

Perhaps we should have expected it, but Lucille...Lucille's bust was just **huge**. Her ample chest seemed ready to spill from the red and yellow bikini she had on.

Subconsciously, I felt my hands protectively cradle my own chest, as I looked away, my face burning with what I thought was either shame or jealousy. A quick glance around the room showed that everyone else was in a similar state of envy - with only Tien being able to look at her directly.

...I guess the myths surrounding breast envy were true.

"You know what? I'm out of here." Maya deadpanned, before slamming the door open and walking out, followed by the other girls.

"I feel inadequate…" Nico frowned, before walking out as well. Couldn't blame her, I guess - anyone would feel inadequate compared to Lucille, but Nico would have felt it most of all. I still hadn't forgotten her outburst on day one.

"Eez something ze matter?" Lucille asked, confusedly staring at where the other four were only moments before. I held up a finger to say something, then decided against it.

"Nothing. C'mon, Lucille. Let's go water-gunning."

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Swimming Pool**_

* * *

As I walked out, I noticed that, while all the girls were already starting to test out which type of gun they wanted for the ensuing royal rumble, only two of the guys had left the changing room.

Matthew was still talking to Jackie, and was wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks. He had traded his glasses for a pair of goggles, and was also wearing a red swimming cap.

Hideki, on the other hand, was testing out his grip, and was wearing a red swim shirt over a pair of black swimming trunks. Interestingly enough, he was still wearing his eyepatch - it must have been waterproof, or he had spares-

Right. He _does _have spares.

"Hello, Ashley," he greeted. "Care to choose a gun?"

"Sure." I glanced at the pile, "Never used one, though."

"It's pretty simple. Just aim," he demonstrated, by taking one of the water pistols and aiming it at my face, "And fire."

"Hey!" I got splashed.

He had on one of his rare smiles. "Don't worry, you're not out yet. Here, take this, and you can shoot me back if you want to."

Taking the gun, I fired a quick round into the back of his head. So this was how it felt like to hold a gun...It wasn't unpleasant, but I guess it'd be different if we were firing live rounds.

"You are correct."

Xiang stepped up behind me, picking one of the larger guns - a rifle, I noted. "There's a significant difference in knowing whether your shot will kill someone. It makes the gun much heavier to hold, I assure you."

He was in a pair of black swimming trunks, with a fire design near the sides. But what shocked me were his abs - wowee, he was ripped. I wouldn't have believed that he had so much muscle under his outfit…

"Ashley, you're starting to scare me…" Xiang stated, looking at me with a perturbed expression. Whoops, must've been staring again.

I blushed and turned away. "Sorry."

Taking the pistol along with me, I joined Nico in waiting by the poolside. I glanced over and noticed she was holding a shotgun. "Have you ever fired one before?"

"Huh? Oh, no." She smiled and rubbed the gun's barrel. "But Aidan once told me that a shotgun carries the most range, and I've seen him use one while we were out hunting. These things pack quite the punch, so I thought they'd be good."

I nodded. "You might want to test it out first, though. You know, get a feel for it."

"Alright!" Nico pointed the gun at the water, and pulled the trigger.

_**BLAM!**_

I wasn't exactly sure what happened, but it appeared as if the recoil from the gun sent it flying out of Nico's grip, where it soared through the air, into-

"Gotcha." Johan held the gun up triumphantly. It made sense that he would catch it - he's a football player too, after all, right? He was wearing a pair of dark green and navy blue swimming trunks, with white lines between the blue and green parts. And he was ripped as well, though perhaps not so much as Xiang.

"Hey, Johan, nice catch!" Nico cheers.

"Thanks!"

"Well, Ashie, guess I'll get myself another gun. See you in a bit." she got up, stretched, before making a beeline for the supply.

As I just kicked the water lightly to see the ripples, someone else sat down beside me.

"Everything okay, Ms. Jung?"

I turned, and as expected, it was Faen. He was wearing a pair of white knee-length swimming trunks. His body was more slender than muscular, but I could still see his well-defined muscles.

"I'm fine, yes. Why?" I inquired.

"You were sitting all alone, and I thought I'd come check to see if you were alright."

"I am alright. Thanks for checking, though." I smiled to reassure him.

He hesitated, before speaking his next line. "I don't suppose I could ask your advice on something?"

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Faen?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Faen: As we all are much aware of, Mr. Tanner and Ms. Ressa are currently...involved romantically, as much as they wish to deny it, is that correct?

Ashley: Well, I don't want to force them, but…

Ashley: ...they _are _somewhat obvious.

Faen: Indeed. What distresses me, however, is that...I feel I too am interested in pursuing a relationship.

Faen: Yet…

Ashley: Wait - do you like Jackie or something?

Ashley: _Oh dear...I did _not _mean to say that - although knowing my track record, he would've heard me no matter what_.

Faen: What? Oh, no, Ms. Jung, you misunderstand me! I am perfectly happy to see those two together, and would not even think of doing anything to ruin their own happiness!

Faen: It is just...I myself believe I am falling...in love. Not with either of them, I can assure you, however.

Ashley: Oh.

Ashley: _Hmm...I wonder who it is?_

Faen: A gentleman never kisses and tells, Ms. Jung. I cannot affirm nor deny

Ashley: _Somehow, I don't think that's necessary. I already have a good idea of who he's talking about._

* * *

**==Select!==**

1\. Ashley Jung

**2\. Johan Otto**

3\. Maya Metl

4\. Hideki Kenta

5\. Sasha Oryolov

6\. JJ Jackson [DEAD]

7\. Lucille DuCarde

8\. Xiang Li

9\. Nicolette Birza

10\. Faen Skylark

11\. Jacqueline Ressa

12\. Matthew Tanner

13\. Ava Tremblay [DEAD]

14\. Eric Andrews

15\. Phuong Tien Lam

16\. Todd Dunham [MISSING]

Ashley: **I feel like it must be this person.**

* * *

Ashley: Is it Johan?

Faen: (*gasps*) How did you-

Faen: ...I guess I was that easy to read, was I not?

Ashley: You calling him 'Johan' instead of 'Mr. Otto' was the giveaway.

Faen: I knew it had to be my slip of the tongue...I should have been more subtle. I should have known I was unable to keep the cat in the bag, as it were.

Faen: I am a disgrace to my profession.

Ashley: You are no such thing! It was a mistake - everyone makes those!

Ashley: Don't worry about it, really. An occasional slip-up says nothing about your skill as a butler!

Ashley: Besides, I know you must like Johan very much if you're willing to call him by his first name, right?

Faen: ...That is true. Thank you for the words of consolation.

Faen: But I fear he does not reciprocate.

Ashley: It can't hurt to ask him, right?

Faen: Indeed, it cannot...But I am unsure, for the first time in a long time.

Faen: Johan is a rather sensitive man - I am not privy as to how he would feel if I were to drop such a bombshell on him so abruptly.

Faen: We as butlers know that any matter of the heart cannot be approached or dealt with lightly, and this is of no exception.

Ashley: Well, a pool party is a celebratory occasion. This might be a good time to do it.

Ashley: Actually, tell you what; if you want me to, I'll go ask Johan on your behalf first? Does that sound alright to you?

Faen: Ms. Jung...that sounds like a wonderful idea.

Faen: Thank you. You have my utmost of appreciation and respect.

Faen: But it cannot verily calm myself...I may be experiencing some form of anxiety.

Ashley: _Faen's just worried...I know I can calm him down easily. But maybe I should switch approaches?_

Ashley: I have something in my bag you might be able to use, Faen. Stay right there. (*walks over to bag*)

Ashley: _Let's see here..._

* * *

**==Select!==**

**1\. Silver Ring**

2\. Sunflower Seeds

3\. Self-Erasing Cassette Tape

4\. Absolute Tuning Fork

5\. Crowbar

6\. Gloves of Tomorrow

7\. Tissues

8\. Bandages

Ashley: _**From me to you.**_

* * *

Faen: Is that...a ring?

Ashley: Yeah. Do you want it?

Faen: A gentleman cannot possibly be bestowed with such an expensive gift from a lady, Ms. Jung…

Faen: …

Faen: It is a very beautiful ring, though, I must admit.

Ashley: So take it! It doesn't mean anything to me - you need it way more than I do.

Ashley: _Besides, it's either him, or I force it on Matthew and Jackie, and I think it's best I give to him before we reach that phase._

Faen: I...thank you, Ashley.

Ashley: No probl- wait.

Ashley: Did you just call me by my first name?

Faen: Did I? Well, I suppose that means I have grown to trust you enough, have I not?

Ashley: O-Oh. (*blush*)

Ashley: T-Thank you, Faen. That means a lot to me.

Faen: I do not suppose it would be alright with you if I were to give you a hug?

Ashley: Aw, come here, you! (*hugs*)

Faen: (*releases hug*) Thank you very much, Ashley. It's-

?: HEY ALL!

* * *

_**Shared: Silver Ring!**_

_Hopefully, Faen will use this ring for the right purpose I had in mind. I just wish I had another one of these, though - rings, like people, always come in pairs, of course..._

_**Faen Skylark - Level 2!**_

_Faen is fairly attracted to Johan, but holds back out of respect for Johan and the fear that Johan may not reciprocate his feelings. It's up to me to affirm the truth._

* * *

My conversation with Faen was interrupted when a loud voice echoed throughout the swimming hall.

"Say hello to my little friend!"

Eric stepped out of the male changing room, hands brandishing what seemed to be an assault rifle, easily bigger than any of the guns we had. He was wearing a pair of navy blue swimming trunks, and had a pair of goggles around his neck, along with the devilish grin on his face-

"Hey Eric, you compensating for something?" Maya drawled, loud enough for us to hear.

-which immediately faded away into embarrassment. "Oi! Make fun of my wang, will you?! I'll have you know I'm packing heat!"

Hideki facepalmed. "Why do I put up with him again?"

"In any case, is that all of us?" Matthew looked around.

"I don't think so…" Xiang said slowly, looking around. "Where's-"

"You took an awful long time to realize I was gone for someone who's supposedly my friend."

The door to the escalators flew open with a slam, and Sasha walked in, her hair lightly tossing up and down as she walked. She was still wearing her black coat, but underneath it she appeared to be wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts that sat on her waist. I supposed that was her swimsuit.

"...Happy to see you show up, Sasha," Hideki grimaced, before continuing, "We were about to start without you."

"I was about to get you," said Xiang, much warmer than Hideki had been speaking. He tossed her a pistol. "Here you go."

Sasha weighed it in her hands. "Why the hell are you guys giving someone like me a pistol? Main reason I never considered law enforcement a viable career option is that I'd fail any psych evaluation they'd throw at me."

"...It shoots water. We're going to have a water fight," Hideki quipped.

"Free for all? Do general hits count, or only hits to a certain area? And will getting thrown in the pool disqualify a theoretical contestant?" she listed off in a monotone.

"Yes, general hits, and yes," said Nico.

"Alright, then. Shall we get started?" asked Hideki.

"Yeah!" Nico cheered. "I'll count off, okay? Three!"

Tien clutched a pistol in her hand, practically shaking. Johan readied his shotgun, and Faen moved behind him, the fear apparent on his face.

"Two!"

Matthew and Jackie nodded at each other. Hideki moved back towards the grills, clutching his gun.

"One!"

Sasha and Xiang stood back-to-back as Eric readied his rifle, a look of pure bloodlust in his eyes.

I readied my pistol. _Bring it on._

"Go!"

"I'm taking you down first, psycho lady!" yelled Eric, charging Tien with his overkill of a rifle. She gasped, dropping her gun and stepping backwards. But before he reached her, a deluge of water slammed into her, knocking her back into the pool.

Eric glared at the source. "You stole my kill, asshole!" In his shock, I noticed his accent slipping. He quickly corrected it. "D'ya wanna bloody go, mate?"

Xiang sighed and dodged the barrage of water pellets effortlessly. Eric, enraged, turned the gun towards the place where Tien had fallen. Sasha, now holding the fallen scientist's gun in one hand and her own in the other, swiftly dodged and, dual-wielding both pistols, fired at Eric's feet.

He barely managed to avoid the stream, stumbling back as the place his feet had been moments earlier was soaked. He looked up to see the barrel of yet another gun.

"Zhis isolation strategy really _eez_ brilliant, Matthew!" Jackie exclaimed, grinning.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Matthew had a smug grin of his own on.

"Shall we shoot?"

"Yeah. On three."

"Three!" They chorused as they pulled the triggers.

Immediately, they both spluttered as water hit them in the face, pushing Matthew onto the ground and Jackie several steps back. Eric got up from his ducking position and ran.

"Three people out already! This is great!" I heard Nico yell.

"And somehow it was all Andrews..." Sasha muttered, shooting at - and failing to hit - Eric as he fled to another side of the pool.

"Johan, watch out!" Everyone turned to see Faen run in front of the babysitter.

"Wha-" Johan was interrupted by a stream of water slamming into Faen's forehead.

Everyone looked to the source of the blast. Xiang was lying on his stomach behind a large pool shark, aiming his rifle at the place where Faen had been hit.

Of course, only Xiang could have aim that good. The fact that he was a soldier had never been clearer.

Johan swore, and prepared to shoot back, when-

"Argh!"

"Haha! I am victorious!"

In the time that he had spent locating Faen's assailant, Johan had been taken out from behind by a gloating Lucille. I turned around and, not expecting it to do anything, fired.

Lucille gasped as a stream of water hit her chest. In my head I could feel a certain Imogen Heap song starting to play.

"Sorry, Lucille. Nothing personal," I apologized only half-sincerely.

"Nothing personal either, Ashie!" I heard a familiar voice say as my back exploded with cold. I looked behind me to see Nico whooping in delight, before turning seventy-five degrees to the left and shooting once more. I followed the barrel of her gun to see a soaked and infuriated Maya.

"Oh, you done fucked up now!"

Nico's face dropped. "...Oh crap." Maya had dropped her shotgun entirely, and was barreling towards her. She attempted to run, but a forceful shove from behind sent her flying into the pool.

"Not cool, Maya!" Nico admonished her when their heads came up. "That could have killed somebody if you hadn't been careful!"

Maya shrugged. "Then it's a good thing I fail at being lethal, huh?"

And that meant it was down to three people.

Xiang lay in his position, imitating a sniper.

Hideki, who seemed to be mostly waiting the fight out, crouched near the grills.

And Sasha was...

Actually, where _was_ Sasha?

Hideki shifted slightly. From what I could tell, he had placed himself in such a position that there was no way Xiang could hit him without a grill getting in the way, and he wasn't about to lose that advantage.

It was a stalemate.

Then, the silence was broken by the cry of Sasha jumping down from her vantage point atop the ladder leading to the waterslide. Poor Hideki never saw it coming - she shot the eyepatch right off of his face, and landed in a kneeling position with a celebratory cry of "Boom! Headshot!"

Hideki's face immediately contorted into the angriest I had ever seen him. "That was my favourite eyepatch!"

And this meant there were only two.

Xiang stood up and lowered his gun. "We can declare a tie, you know."

Sasha scoffed. "As if."

And then she charged forward.

Cries of "Go Xiang!" and "Kick her ass, Xiang!" rang out - I admit I was one of the few ones who stayed silent, because I honestly couldn't choose who to support. Xiang fired several shots, all of which Sasha dodged as she came ever closer to the soldier, coat flapping behind her, and Xiang took half a step back as she trained both her guns on his temple.

And then the two of them shot apart, Sasha knocked back by the force of the water slamming into her chest and Xiang by a mixture of recoil and the water that had just been shot right into his head.

I guess it really had ended in a tie.

"Wait, what just happened?"

Everyone's heads turned towards the source of the sound, as Eric's head emerged from the top of the waterslide. "Did I...did I win?"

We gaped. My jaw might have just hit the poolside.

"I-I won, didn't I? Hah! Suck on _that_, Sasha! Suck on _this_, Maya!"

The Failure in question glared at him.

"I won! I bloody won! I'm the-aah!" In the time that he had been ranting, Sasha had moved up to the entrance to the water slide and shot him in the face with both pistols, knocking him into the slide. He screamed as he shot down head-first, before bursting out of the top of the slide, fear written all over his face. He seemed to be suspended in the top of his arc for a moment, and then fell with a loud splash right into the pool.

"What you are is wet." Sasha fired off a one-liner like she had been preparing it for this very moment, before discarding her coat and jumping down the slide herself with a shout of "GERONIMO!" She landed and popped up, and motioned to the rest of us. "C'mon, get in here, will ya?"

The rest, as they say, was history.

* * *

"Wow, organizing this may have been the best idea I've ever had." Nico kicked back in a lounge chair, sighing loudly.

"You said it!" I agreed, resting against another lounge chair.

"Definitely…" muttered Hideki, who was half-asleep, slouched against a pool shark.

Eric stared blankly at a wall. "I still can't believe I won."

"I can't either," said Maya, just loud enough for him to hear it.

"I'm honestly just surprised that everyone thought to bring a bathing suit beforehand," Nico leaned forward. "I guess I just assumed that most people would assume there are school swimsuits."

"Well, I could certainly never wear something _zhat _unfashionable," remarked Jackie.

"I would die if I had to wear a school swimsuit," Sasha waved a hand absently.

"Well, it can't be any plainer zhan what you're wearing right now," she riffed in return.

"The reason that I care has nothing to do with aesthetics."

"Well, I think you need to open up more with your clothing," Nico pointed out.

"I think what I wear is none of your business."

"I have a bikini you could try on, if you want. I would think we are close to ze same size, although you do hide your bust rather well...what size are you?"

"Certainly not as big as the wound I will inflict to your stomach if you keep talking to me."

Jackie looked almost offended. "For real, Ale-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sasha had stood up and was now angrily glaring at Jackie.

I got up. The situation was getting serious, and I had to cool her down. But before I could do that-

"Eag-" Xiang put his hand on her shoulder, but she waved him off.

"Stay _out _of this-"

"Sasha, don't do something you'll regret-"

"What, like coming to this party? Like stepping on this plane? Like being born? I regret a lot, Li-"

He stared at her, shocked. "Since when am I 'Li'?'

"Since when am I 'Sasha'?"

He sighed. "Look, just-"

"Lighten up, Sash," said Nico, grabbing Sasha by the arm. "This can't be your natural breast size, can it?" She took on a grumpier tone. "You know, you shouldn't get rid of something that you're lucky to have to begin with. Do you not realize how much other people would kill to be in your place?"

Sasha glared back. "Do you realize that I would do more than kill to be in yours?"

"...Sasha, believe me, you would never want to be in my place."

"You have _no_ idea what you're talking about-"

It was one of the few instances I'd ever seen Nico dead serious, and it looked like she meant it. "It's not worth-"

"Stop it, both of you!" Lucille stepped in and grabbed Sasha by the other arm. "We need to stop bickering and get zhis poor girl into something more comely."

She began to pull a mortified and enraged Sasha towards the female changing rooms. With every step she took, Lucille's breasts lightly bounced, and I could see Sasha's horrified gaze fixated on her chest, with a mixture of what looked like pain and revulsion. Nico stood still, rooted to her spot, and I walked over to make sure she was fine.

"Honestly, what _eez _your cup size?"

"You should stop-" warned Xiang.

"You are making a huge mistake," advised Tien, "What you are doing is incredibly harm-"

She was cut off by Lucille's scream as Sasha tore her hand out of her grasp and brought it down hard on her head. She then twisted and kicked Lucille's legs out from under her, throwing her over her shoulder into the pool shark against which Hideki leaned, shocking him out of his sleepy state. "Hey, what the-"

His expression hardened upon seeing the source. "Oh good lord, please don't tell me that is happening right now."

"Hey, you shouldn't be so bloody rude! They're just trying to help you be nor-"

Eric's head snapped to the side as Sasha's right hook connected with it, throwing him to the ground.

Xiang stepped forward. "Sasha!"

She glared at him. "Fuck off, Li."

"Sa-" Xiang was interrupted by Sasha's coat slamming into his face. He angrily pulled it out of his mouth. "Sasha!"

Sasha sighed, spread her arms out to the side, and let herself fall into the pool, looking perfectly composed.

Xiang sighed. "Sasha. Get up."

No response came.

"Oh no," muttered Nico. "Did we?"

"You did nothing wrong, Nico. She overreacted," said Hideki briskly.

"You weren't even paying attention!" said Xiang, raising his voice for the first time since we'd stepped onto the airship.

"I doubt there's anything-"

"Unintentional, repeated triggering of bodily dysphoria. Plus, Nico's comment about how Sasha was selfish for doing what she can to alleviate said dysphoria, Eric's comment about how she wasn't normal...I know none of you intended it, but what you did was tantamount to psychological torture." Tien adjusted her glasses. "I'm no psychiatrist, but I believe that for now, she is best left alone."

"I'm sorry-" started Nico, but she was cut off.

"I can't just leave her alone like this-"

"Xiang." Tien stared coldly ahead. "At this point she will see you as just another target to take her aggression out on."

"How can you be sure? You just said you're not a-"

"She read the psych profile."

I stared at Hideki. "Wait, what?"

"JJ had a collection of papers on all of us. I never read them - only skimmed the ones on the top - but the one that stood out to me was one on the very top. A detailed psychological profile of Sasha Oryolov."

"Precisely." Tien nodded. "While I won't divulge the contents due to not wishing to violate Mx. Oryolov's privacy, our compatriot isn't exactly the most mentally stable person on the planet."

"You had no right to touch that."

Tien smiled coyly. "I knew that would get you out of the pool."

Sasha pushed herself up and back over the side of the pool. "I don't understand how Jackson got that, but you have no right to touch it. That is confidential-"

"So you don't want us knowing about you?" Tien sighed. "I guess I won't tell them about your feelings towards the pronouns you claim to choose to use."

Sasha turned pale white. "I-I, I don't, I…"

And then, Sasha did the most shocking thing she'd done all the while I had known her. Where her emotions were usually expressed with haughty silence or rage, there were tears building in her eyes.

"I-I never used to be like this. It used to just be physical, and I thought I could get away with just being a tomboy - I didn't know what dysphoria was, I thought I was just weird, but then it got worse, and when I got into activism I learned about it, and I identified so strongly with the term, but then-" she gasped to take a breath, "-no one would take me seriously, and my pronouns were inconvenient for them, and I just couldn't take it, so I used he pronouns for a while, and then went back, and forth, and back and forth-" she began tearing at her hair "-andbackandforthandbackand-"

"And your dysphoria got worse whenever someone so much as associated you with females, or femininity," Tien continued, stern, but sympathetic. "Your pronouns didn't help with that either."

"I offered to use they pronouns for you the first time we met," said Nico quietly. "You didn't-"

"I panicked! I panicked, and I didn't know if anyone here was going to make fun of me or if Hope's Peak would expel me and I panicked and I just-"

"It's okay." Surprisingly enough, it was Hideki who spoke. "Sasha, you'll be fine." He turned to the rest of us. "They just need space, I think. Leave them alone for now, and we'll sort them out later."

"_Zhem_?" questioned Lucille. "Last I checked, Sasha was one person."

"Singular 'they' is grammatically correct," Matthew pointed out.

"Regardless," said Hideki, "Now that that's sorted out, we should return to our party."

"First, um…" Nico looked awkward, like she was trying to figure out exactly what to say, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about you being selfish. I can never understand what you go through everyday, and I was just angry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I'm sorry for being a massive dick to you at the trial. We can live and let live, okay?"

"Okay. Seriously, though," Nico's eyes turned one shade darker, "You don't want to have this body. Trust me, you won't, okay?"

"...I would trade you in a heartbeat."

Nico held out her hand, the brightness returning to her smile. "Shake on it?"

Sasha took her hand, and Nico pulled her-er, them-up.

Xiang held out Sasha's coat. "You threw this at me, Eagle One. I figure you might want it back."

They glared at him and reached for the coat, before putting it on and moving to leave the pool.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

They kept going.

"You should stay for the rest of the party. I don't think brooding is going to help you much."

They finally turned back around and sat down wordlessly, arm wrapped around the pool shark. Xiang sighed, seemed to compose himself, and sat down next to them.

While they talked, I approached Nico. "Nico, if you don't mind, what do you mean by, 'You don't want to have this body?...?" My voice trailed off as she began laughing.

"Aha! Aha! Oh, sorry about that, Ashie," she wiped a tear from her eye, "It was a complete and utter bluff. Apparently, I look very serious when I'm angry enough, so I just pushed my own A-Cup angst to the forefront of my mind to look the part! It's nothing you should worry about, really."

I laughed alongside her, but a nagging voice in the back of my head told me something was off...Nah, she was probably telling the truth. It's Nico, after all, what would she even stand to gain from lying?

By the time we finished our conversation, Xiang had apparently successfully coaxed Sasha back to the main circle where they were now talking to Hideki.

"I swear I didn't actually look through it - I just briefly saw the top page."

"Yeah, well, we still need a system of archiving those things."

"How do you propose we do that, then?"

"I dunno. You're the leader and stuff. Public speaker extraordinaire. You figure it out," replied Sasha.

Hideki grumbled. "That describes you more than it does me. I'm more trustworthy than you but I wouldn't say I outstrip you at the thing that got you into Hope's Peak."

"...Thanks. So you want me to help you regulate stuff?"

"That depends. How good are you at cataloging?"

"I have experience with it from the time I interned at a law office. I'm sure I could help."

"Okay then. I'll also need Tien..."

I walked away, as their conversation made next to no sense out of context.

Nico and Lucille sat in the corner, leaning against the pool shark and a matching...was that a pool Cthulhu? I was about to talk to them when-

"It's odd, no?"

Tien walked in from behind me. "The only way we could get he- apologies, them, to open up, was to make them face the source of conflict."

I frowned. "Still, that wasn't very nice. You could have phrased it better."

"Ashie, sometimes, there are certain things that must be done in order to get what's necessary for the greater good," she adjusted her glasses, which, now that I realized, had miraculously stayed on throughout the entirety of the pool party this far. "At least you can't deny my methods are effective."

"While that is true, is it really best to out them like that? Sasha didn't like that very much."

"Relax. Sasha will appreciate my good intentions- whoah!"

She was interrupted by Sasha pushing her over the edge, and into the pool.

The first thing Tien had to say when she resurfaced was, "Eventually."

* * *

I wasn't sure whose idea it was, but someone suggested down the line that it was a good idea to play a party game.

And so here we were, sitting in a circle, playing a totally friendly game of _Truth-or-Dare._

It turned out as well as you would expect.

"So." Johan started us off, before pointing at his target. "Xiang. Truth? Or Dare?"

Xiang pondered the question, before selecting, "Dare."

"Hmm...Add the words 'with my hot body' at the end of every sentence you say for the duration of the game. Fail, and we get to push you into the pool."

Everyone stared intently at Xiang, with reactions ranging from intense interest to turning pale white in fear.

"Well." I found myself saying, "At least that's mostly right."

As for Xiang himself, he blinked, before settling back into a slight grin. "Easy enough...with my hot body."

This sent Nico into a laughing fit, and the rest of us around the circle to smile.

"Alright, Xiang, go ahead, pick someone else to ask ze questions." Lucille said.

"In that case, Lucille, truth or dare?" His eyes turned wide, as he added almost too quickly, "With my hot body!"

"Damnit." Maya, who had already gotten up, sat back down. "And I was getting first dibs on pushing him in too."

Lucille giggled. "Pardonnez-moi, Xiang, but I am not interested."

He nodded. "Of course...w-with my hot body."

"I'll take a truth."

Xiang thought about it for a moment. "Do you have any interests other than Formula-1 racing? With my hot body?"

"Classic American rock music," she said with a shrug. "Modern pop music is...far less appealing."

"Hey!" said Nico playfully from the corner. Her cheeks were puffed up like she was angry, but she was definitely joking.

"Either way," Lucille continued, "Hideki? Truth or dare?"

He sighed. "Considering picking 'Dare' will probably end badly for me, truth."

"How did you get ze eyepatch?"

Hideki's eye widened for a second, before he composed himself. "Stared into a laser when I was a kid. It happens."

Nico stared at him. "I don't buy it. You're too smart."

"Hey! I was five years young, what was I supposed to do about it?" he retorted.

"Oi. Cyclops. Move on, will ya?"

Hideki glared at Maya. "In that case, you're next. Truth or dare?"

"Meh." She shrugged. "Truth."

Hideki thought about it for a moment. "Well...how did you get to be the SHSL Failure, if you don't mind me asking?"

"...I kidnapped a hairy red guy, a green bird and a yellow puppet, and forced them to go through four episodes of creativity, time, love, and the internet. Apparently, it was too scary for a children's show, so the television company fired me, which was the fail that got me the title in the first place." Maya deadpanned. "If and when I get out of here, I'm going over there and force them to finish my last two failed episodes, and then I'll finally stop being a Failure. Happy now?"

Beat.

_What._

When no one responded, she turned to Tien. "Scientist. Truth...or dare?"

"R-Right. Logically, picking Truth would result in a significantly lesser chance of injury or embarrassment, so I shall choose it." Tien smiled, confident at her calculations.

"So, how many people did you discredit to get your job?" asked Maya apathetically.

Tien immediately became flustered and shouted, "E-Excuse me?! I am a tried-and-tested scientist of renown! I would never discredit anyone just to get where I am!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, it's your turn."

Tien composed herself, before turning to Nico. "Truth or Dare?"

Nico thought about it, before snapping her fingers. "Since everyone's picking Truth, I'll pick Dare!"

"Famous last words." Sasha muttered.

Tien looked around. "I'll give you an easy one. Go down the slide. Face-first."

"Done!"

With the fleetest of feet, Nico bounded over to the slide, and didn't miss a beat before throwing herself into the mouth of the slide face-first. Seconds later, she flew out, and performed a graceful swan dive into the pool…

Is what I would have liked to say, but in fact, she actually belly-flopped into it.

"Owwwww!"

I cringed, alongside everyone else. That has _got_ to hurt.

A dripping wet, blank-faced Nico walked back to her spot at the circle. "...Eric, Truth or Dare?"

"D-Dare! I accept any challenge!" Eric was watching her with an expression of awe.

"Kiss the girl in the circle you like most." Nico muttered, before blushing bright red. "Wait, I mean-"

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" he yelled, before diving towards-

"Mmf?!"

At first, Maya didn't react.

Nico sighed in relief, "Oh thank god, I thought he was going to kiss Ashley."

Then, her face turned from its usual pale to beet red, as Eric got up.

"Well, the answer was obvious." Tien adjusted her glasses. "Nico's engaged, Lucille is batting for the other team, Jackie's taken, I'm the source of his worst nightmares, and no offence to Ashley, but she's not his type."

"None taken," I replied.

"Wait, what was zhat about me bei-"

"Mooooooving on," Eric pointed at Sasha, "Truth?" He raised an eyebrow dramatically, "OR DARE?"

He was then promptly beaten into the ground as Maya finally snapped.

"ERIC. FUCKING. ANDREWS. WHAT. THE. FUCK. WAS. THAT. FUCKING. FOR." she punctuated each word with a blow.

"Maya!" yelled Hideki, "Please stop punching him! That hurts people, Maya!"

"OH. DON'T. WORRY. I. FAIL. AT. KILLING. PEOPLE. BUT. I. CAN. TRY!"

"Stop! With my hot body!"

Xiang grabbed Maya by the arm and pulled her back. Following his example, Sasha grabbed her other arm and Hideki pulled Eric away from the rampaging Failure.

By then, his face had turned into an unrecognizable mush.

"I...have...something...to...say…"

Hideki leaned in, to hear the Stage Fighter's possible last words.

"I...should...have...copped...a feel...bluh."

His tongue lolled to the side, and Eric breathed his last.

* * *

_He lay on the floor, eyes staring straight ahead with no expression. His face was swollen and covered with bruises, his body was black and blue all over, and his arms were splayed out. Hideki stared at the body in his hands, clearly wondering what he could have done to save him from his fate. _

_**Eric Andrews - the Super High School Level Stage Fighter - is dea-**_

* * *

"FUCK!"

One second and a painful kick to the groin, courtesy of Maya who had escaped the duo's restraints, later, he was up and screaming bloody murder.

"Don't even think about pulling that stunt again, Andrews," she seethed, "Or I won't fail at killing you next time."

Eric was still hopping around on one leg, cupping his groin. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! But that was bloody overkill, don't you think?!"

"...Meh."

And with that Maya sat back down. Instinctively, I inched further away from her.

Hideki sighed. "Eric, maybe I should take you to the medical room."

"Yes. That would be brilliant. First, though-" he made a finger gun at Sasha, "Truth or dare?"

"Bring it on. Dare."

"I dare you to get tickled for a minute." he stepped forward, "Ah! Goodbye!" And he limped out of the room. Hideki shook his head and followed him.

"Heh. Bring it on, you guys." Sasha declared. "I'm not ticklish - at all."

"You sure about that?" asked Nico, sticking her hand into their neck and tickling.

Sasha stared blankly ahead. "Is that supposed to accomplish something or…?"

"Ooh! Let me try!" Matthew reached for their outstretched foot. Remarkably, Sasha kept their neutral expression entirely intact.

"Wow." Lucille murmured, "Maybe what they say eez true…"

"Perhaps here with my hot body?" asked Xiang, reaching for the small of Sasha's back.

The reaction was instantaneous. Sasha giggled as they choked out "Wait, what? Stop!" before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

He stepped back, bewildered. "Wait...I was right?"

..._Xiang, you've just-_

"Throw him in the pool!" yelled Johan.

"Oh crap…" Xiang stared at the approaching babysitter.

He turned and ran. He approached the ladder to the water slide and began to climb it, before looking down at a slowly advancing Johan. There was only one way out.

"Oh, qi si ren liao." Xiang sighed, before jumping down the water slide.

The both of them were back by the circle soon enough, sopping wet.

"Totally worth it." Johan laughed, before giving Faen, who sat beside him, a high-five. Faen returned it, before looking away, and at me.

_I'll do it after this. _I tried to make my eyes convey. I think he got the message, because he returned to paying attention to Sasha, who was targeting-

"Matthew," Sasha grinned, "Truth or Dare?"

Matthew looked taken aback - almost as though he realized that Sasha most likely chose him because he was an easy target. "Uh...my calculations say...truth?"

"Yeah, yeah, so are you and Ressa an item yet?" said Sasha in a bored monotone.

Matthew gulped. "Uh...may I retract and choose dare?"

"Sure. I dare you to tell me if you and Ressa are dating."

"I...uh…"

He looked at Jackie, who nodded solemnly.

"...Yes."

Nico and Lucille whooped, Sasha muttered "Called it.", Xiang smiled, Tien gave a knowing grin, and Johan grinned and said "Knew it."

"Well," I said, "Your turn, then."

Matthew gulped. "Jackie...Truth or Dare?"

"...Dare." Jackie averted her eyes.

"Um…" Matthew hesitated, not knowing how to phrase what he was about to say "...would you do me the honour of...kissing me?"

Jackie brushed bright red, before reaching across the circle and quickly kissing Matthew. "Done."

Everyone's reaction was immediate. A wave of applause broke out among everyone watching. Matthew and Jackie both turned bright red, before Jackie moved on. "Faen, do you want ze Truth or ze Dare?"

"Truth, please, Ms. Ressa," Faen smiled, "Or should that be Mrs. Tanner?"

This sent the group into another round of laughter, as Faen composed himself, waiting for a scarlet-faced Jackie to ask him his question. Said Lolita Model looked miffed, as she asked, "Faen, what's your end goal in life?"

"I would like to serve the leader of every country in the world for a week, at least once in my lifetime." He bowed slightly. "Of course, Her Highness, the Queen, takes precedence."

"All hundred-ninety-six of them?" Sasha remarked dryly.

He sniffed. It was the angriest I'd ever seen him, and even then, he still looked adorable. "Yes."

"Shows how much I know about butler-ing." was the reply.

"Regardless...Ms. Jung, I believe you are the last one?"

"I...yeah."

"Well, then," he smiled, "Truth or dare, Ms. Jung?"

_Would Faen really be able to come up with a good dare?_ I thought to myself. _No, I don't think so. He's too nice. _

Safe with my choice, I confidently stated, "Dare."

A glint in his eyes. _Uh oh._

"As it appears, I do not quite have the capacity to think up a suitable dare," he looked at everyone else, "So, Ashley, I dare you to perform the dare of the next person who speaks."

Beat.

"**DIBS!"**

Just about everyone present moved forward to speak, but Nico's voice was loudest, and drowned out any of them...including my own.

_Oh no...Nico, please, be merciful._

"Hmm..."

_I can see the gears just turning in her head right now._

"Dance."

_What kind of scary, embarrassing dare can Nico think up- huh?_

_Dance?_

"Yeah, dance."

"But there's no music…"

"On it," said Sasha as they rushed out the door.

"Hmm…" muttered Nico, "Let me get my computer." She followed Sasha out the door.

I stared at Faen. Faen stared at Johan. Johan was still staring at Xiang's abs. Xiang stared blankly at the door.

I had no idea how long it had been when Sasha finally rushed through the door, with a triangular glossy burgundy case on their back and an amp in their hand. They put the case on the ground, opened it and removed what looked like a navy blue violin with everything except the fingerboard, fine tuners, chin-rest and frame removed. They reached over and plugged it into the amp, before looking up at the rest of us.

"What? Never seen an electric violin before?"

"No, I have...I just didn't expect you to have one with you," I replied.

They shrugged. "Figured I may as well. Had to loosen the strings a shit-ton to prevent the neck from snapping, so I'll have to tune it, but it should be functional." And with that they stood up and began what I recognized as the tedious process of tuning. It was made especially tedious by the fact that their strings were at least three octaves lower than they should have been.

"Oy, that sounds bloody awful! Ever heard of playing in tune?"

Xiang glared at Eric. "They are _tuning_, you know."

"Oh what the fuck ev-"

"Eric."

Eric glared up at the person who had spoken. "Yes, Hideki?"

"Please be quiet before you get beaten up again."

Eric sighed. "Alright."

The two of them appeared to have snuck in behind Sasha. Eric looked noticeably better, while Hideki looked noticeably more annoyed.

As Sasha was finishing their tune-up, Nico stolled in whistling something that sounded like one of her singles, a familiar pair of headphones around her neck, and a computer in her hands.

Sasha looked at Nico. "That works without an internet connection, then?"

"Yeah, since I have the files saved to my desktop. Can I borrow your amp?"

"Uh...sure thing."

"Thanks!"

"Is this song going to be one I've heard before?" asked Sasha as they watched Nico plug her computer in.

"Nope! Work in progress."

"Joy," muttered Sasha. "Gonna have to improvise, then."

"Yeah, I guess." Nico pressed a button on her computer. Through out the room, an array of synth growls accompanied by a pulsing kick drum sounded. It was followed by a medley of synth beats.

Sasha sighed and shouldered their violin, and began playing along to the song. They were actually doing rather well, for someone who'd never heard the song before - I could tell they were rather experienced. The violin blended well with the rest of the song.

Then the bass dropped and the chorus kicked into high gear with a rapid-fire rendition of harpsichord notes and electric guitar riffs. I could see Sasha struggling to keep up, bowing so fast I thought their strings were about to catch on fire. It worked, though. The music was catchy, and almost made me want to…

...get up and dance. Oh, well done, Nico, you win.

Speaking of Nico, she nodded at me, and gave me a thumbs-up. "_Do it." _she mouthed.

_Well, I'm not getting out of this. Might as well dance._

I calmed myself internally, and tried to recall the dance routines that were drilled into my head.

_I Am The Best...no, too taxing. Abracadabra? Too simple. Maybe...Mister._

_Perfect._

Turning around, I strutted forward, before turning my body to the side, and thrusting out my lower body, all the while facing forward.

I proceeded to do what is more relatively well-known, as the 'Butt Dance'.

Shaking my hips and butt, I timed each move to a bassline. I stepped and shook, stomped and shook, and performed the choreography to one of Kara's most recognizable dance crazes.

_You could call it Korean twerking, I guess, but other people wouldn't take to it kindly._

Finishing my routine, I bowed, before looking at Nico to confirm I was done. She smiled happily, then pointed a thumb behind me.

I turned around and stared in shock. It appeared people had followed me and begun to dance as well!

Off to my left, Eric appeared to be breakdancing. He was surprisingly amazing at it, although then again dancing and choreographed stage fighting probably go hand in hand.

To the side, Jackie and Matthew appeared to be waltzing. How one could waltz to EDM, I had no idea.

Then again, it appeared that Sasha had given up attempting to compromise and was simply playing a Verdi piece that happened to go well with Nico's song. I supposed that would be helpful.

Lucille was also dancing, as was Xiang, and, well...everyone else. Only Hideki stood off to the side, as though he was figuring out what to do. He probably hadn't gone to too many parties in his youth, I assumed. So was Maya, but then again, she'd probably give the excuse that she's a failure at dancing to get out of it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. You still haven't taken your turn," said Johan.

"O-oh, right," I replied. "Should I now, then?"

He shrugged. "Only fair if you do."

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Johan?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Ashley: So, Johan. Truth or dare?

Johan: Truth, I guess. It seems like you want me to pick it, anyhow.

Ashley: _Let's not mess this up._

Ashley: Do you happen to like anyone on this airship?

Ashley: Like, 'like-like' someone.

Johan: ...Not particularly, I guess… (*turns to the side, crossing his arms*)

Ashley: Are you sure?

Johan: (*mumbles something under his breath, looking a bit ticked off*)

Ashley: _Hmm...He's definitely not going to tell me anything if continue to badger him like this._

Ashley: _Perhaps I should try giving a gift first._

* * *

**==Select!==**

1\. Sunflower Seeds

2\. Self-Erasing Cassette Tape

3\. Absolute Tuning Fork

4\. Crowbar

**5\. Gloves of Tomorrow**

6\. Tissues

7\. Bandages

Ashley: _**From me to you.**_

* * *

Johan: What's this?

Ashley: They're...a pair of boxing gloves.

Ashley: I thought you'd like them.

Johan: Well, yeah. They seem fine. I guess I'll try them out in the gym later, or wherever I can find a punching bag.

Johan: Thanks for the gift, but I don't have anything to give you right now… Talk to me later and I'll have something for you. I owe you.

Ashley: Well...You don't have to. I mean, you could just answer me now…

Johan: I'm going to pay you back anyway, but fine. I'll answer your question too.

Johan: (*he sighs, almost as if he's exasperated*) So, well… I like Faen. There. Does that stop your curiosity for now?

Ashley: …

Ashley: _Perfect._

Johan: ...Why are you staring at me like that?

Ashley: So, why haven't you told Faen you like him, then?

Johan: Well, I haven't exactly told anyone that I like them before. Plus I haven't had enough time away from kids to ever actually get to know someone well enough to like them before.

Ashley: So you do like him, but you don't want to tell him?

Johan: I _do_ want to tell him, it's just...I don't know how he would even react, so it's kind of odd for me to. I guess if I knew what he felt, then I'd know what to do, but it's especially hard since we're in this situation and I've never done anything like this.

Ashley: _Well, isn't that perfect._

Ashley: (*whistles*) Faen, mind coming over a bit?

Johan: (*eyes widen and glares at Ashley*)

Faen: Hello, Ms. Jung, and- oh. Mr. Otto.

Faen: ...Ms. Jung, what have you-

Ashley: Guys. Talk. The both of you have feelings for each other, and are too afraid that the other doesn't reciprocate to spit it out.

Ashley: But since you both know that each other cares for you, talk, and settle it. Please.

Ashley: _Hashtag nailed it._

Faen: Wait...Mr. Otto, you mean…?

Johan: Well, yeah… (*rubs the side of his neck, clearly embarrassed, a blush creeping onto his face*) If you don't think it's weird that is…

Faen: N-No! It is not weird at all! I...I do like you.

Johan: Well then, do… Do you want to um, well… I don't know do you want to do something?

Johan: You can choose what…

Faen: Perhaps…(*smiles*) We should talk.

Johan: Indeed, we should. (*smiles*)

Ashley: _Mission Complete. Time for me to leave._

* * *

_**Shared: Gloves of Tomorrow!**_

_**Johan Otto - Level 1!**_

* * *

After the refreshing and successful talk with Johan and Faen, I felt it best to retreat into my own thoughts, just for a while. I dove into the pool, and began to swim a few laps.

_It's so quiet down here...In the water. _I reflect, _I'd know for sure if I were speaking my thoughts out loud, because then I'd be choking on water._

I touched the wall, and changed directions, swimming freestyle towards the other end. _We've been here for...three days, now. All of us...We really are a class of students._

Changing directions again, I swam backstroke. _I just wish we could remain like this...No more murders. No more turning out like JJ or Ava-_

"You and your big mouth."

_Huh?_

My head knocked against something soft, and it pushed back, stopping me from swimming any further. I stopped and begun to tread water, before looking up, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to swim into yo-"

I froze as I saw who it was.

Lying on top of a pool float, the Super High School Level Co-Pilot, Ataru Inoue sipped what appeared to be a margarita. He tilted his sunglasses down towards me - even though it was nighttime. "If we were going to let you off that easily, you'd already be in Hope's Peak, like me."

"Fuah!" I backed away from him as fast as I could.

It was then I noticed that he wasn't alone. A bob of blonde hair went up, as Yukari lifted her head and peered over her own pair of sunglasses to look at me. "Oh look, it's the redheaded stepchild."

I blanched. Yukari was dressed in what must have been the skimpiest bikini, ever. It was like just a few pieces of cloth threaded with strings. Not like it was covering much - she didn't have much of a bust either.

"You might want to go tell the others, Ashie." Ataru leaned back into his float. "Since you interrupted our rest, it only seems fair you be the bearer of bad news."

"Now, move it or lose it." Yukari sneered, "And before you ask, your ass, or your life."

"Eep!" I didn't need to be told twice.

Getting back to the side of the pool came quicker than I thought - or perhaps I was swimming faster in panic. "Guys! A little attention there!"

They all turned to my direction, before looking out into the pool.

"Oh shit, is that-"

"Nishimiya…"

"Oh, dear lord, her clothing eez-"

"Maybe we should be worrying less about her clothing and more what she has to say…"

Yukari got up, and stood on her pool float, before she shouted, "Okay, bitches, listen up! We're crashing this pool party, and we're gonna release the first ever motive now!"

"_First_ motive?" asked Sasha.

"They're right...didn't you say there was a motive last time?" Hideki agreed.

"We didn't release it, remember?" Ataru shouted from where he was still reclining. "Your buddy Todd disappeared before we could - this was the motive we were going to release then."

"In any case, say hello to my little friend!" Yukari shouted, as she brought up something from behind her...Was that a-

"GRENADE LAUNCHER! EVERYONE HIT THE FLOOR-"

Eric's loud yell was cut off as Yukari fired the first grenade right at Sasha, who nimbly swiped it out of the air with a mumbled, "Take that, Nishimiya". Xiang caught the second, and the third flew directly at Eric, who caught his - just before Tien dodged hers, allowing it to slam right into Eric's crotch.

"I'm alright…" he muttered as he fell to the ground.

"The statistical probability of that happening was less than 0.1%..." Tien muttered. "Yet, why does that keep happening? Fascinating."

The next one was aimed at Hideki. Unlike last time he wasn't able to catch his, and instead it bonked him lightly on the top of the head. Grabbing it, he turned it around on itself. "This...isn't a grenade, is it?"

"No shit," remarked Maya as she snatched hers from the air.

"Hey, none of you open those until we tell you so, okay?" Ataru drawled, as Yukari adjusted her aim.

Matthew screamed like a young child as his hit him in the stomach. Next to him, Jackie screamed equally loud and curled up into herself, letting hers bounce off her shoulder and land on the ground with a _plop_. Lucille gasped as hers slammed right into her chest. Nico, who looked almost jealous, was busy staring when hers hit her in the back of the head. Johan caught his in one hand, before catching Faen's in the other and handing it to him. And finally, I reached out and caught mine in both hands.

"Alrighty, bastards! Let me explain to you a thing!"

Yukari was getting closer - looked like Ataru was paddling them towards the edge of the swimming pool. "Inside those capsules are a little gift. You can choose to share the gift with others, or keep it to yourselves, but in thirty-six hours, if no one commits murder, we're gonna release the contents of those gifts to the whole fuckin' world!"

"And trust me. You don't want that happening." Ataru finished his margarita, before crushing the glass.

"What's the worst it could be?" asked Eric, cracking his open. The moment he looked inside his face morphed into confusion. Taking out a slip of paper, he unfolded it, before he blanched. "I...can't read this."

"Can I see?" asked Maya.

"Yeah, s-wait."

In a single fluid motion, Eric crushed his piece of paper. "No bloody way. You can't be serious!"

Stepping off the pool float, Yukari crossed her arms and grinned, grenade launcher still in one hand. "Figured it out yet?"

"_Mon dieu!" _

My eyes turned - Lucille had also taken out a slip of paper, and was now clutching her mouth as she was reading it. "How did you know? HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Yukari giggled. "We know even more than the dearly deceased lawyer."

Sasha stared at their paper, eyes bugging out of their head. "_Ya...ya ne ponimayu_."

Hideki wordlessly cast his into the fire of the grill.

I saw Matthew stare blankly at his, while Jackie began to lightly cry. Tien gasped quickly, then composed herself.

Maya just crumpled hers up and stuffed into her pocket with a loud "Fuck this, I'm out!", directed at no one in particular, as she didn't even bother changing, and stormed out of the pool hall.

Johan merely stared at his, while Faen looked rather uncomfortable. Xiang stared his down like one might stare down a letter informing them of their father's death at war.

"No...This..This is-!"

A loud wail drowned everyone else out. But this was no ordinary one - it was _haunting._

Nico was tearing her slip of paper into a million little pieces. She was openly bawling, and in her eyes...Her eyes…Empty.

_What is in this thing?!_

I quickly cracked the small casing open and removed its contents.

My blood turned to ice.

_It can't be...It just can't!_

_How did they find out about __**that**__?_

* * *

_To: Ashley Jubilee Jung_

_This...is your secret._

_We know about the Busan incident._

_Unless a murder is committed in 36 hours, we shall reveal the truth to all your adoring fans, your groupmates, and your family. In fact, we'll reveal it to the world at large._

_We'll see how many of them still remain after we do. Cheers._

_Signed,_

_Ataru Inoue, SHSL Supporter_

* * *

_**Act 2-3 FIN**_

_**13 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: So. A lot of stuff is going on. Between the new motive, the social interactions, and Ataru's real title revealed, I suppose we've given you a lot of things to talk about in your reviews. _

_Speaking of reviews, you guys should leave some! And talk to us via forum! And answer the survey! And enter the contest. That's still open, and will remain so until the Body Discovery Announcement. _

_And this chapter was the hardest one so far to write, by far. Between Sasha's breakdown and the specifics of the water fight it took FOREVER. Regardless, this is the longest chapter so far, and the one that took us over 100,000 words! So, yay for that!_

_So, question of the chapter: what do you think about the motive? Who do you think is going to be inclined to kill, now that it's been given out? Who do you think will be their target? And what should Matthew and Jackie's shipping name be?_

_And now, for review replies: _

_ezmonee6: Thanks. That was the intention._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: You should totally get down to that analysis! Secure Matthew and the French girls some free-times._

_HeroinOfDarkness: Todd is definitely dead. He is also the mastermind. Yukari and Atari are puppets he controls. From beyond the dead. Because he's a ghost. (Rinnote: Ghost?!) -Lime_

_Okay, my turn. QOTC. Let's see here...Ah. If Ashley *wasn't* the protagonist, who would you have liked to see in the driver's seat? I mean, other than your character, I guess, who would you see as the protagonist now? Leave an answer. Cheers._


	22. Act 2-4

_**Act 2-4: Can You Keep A Secret?**_

* * *

_**Uh...This time, it isn't transphobia, I swear. This time I gotta put up a body horror CW. Involving breasts. Long story, but it's fairly graphic compared to anything so far so...you've been warned. **_

_**-Lime**_

* * *

_My name is Ashley Jubilee Jung. I'm an up-and-coming K-Pop idol - or at least, I hope I am. My friends and colleagues from Heartfuls are behind me all the way though, so I'm confident I'll make the cut._

_My sixteenth birthday passed a while ago. The girls all decided to go the extra mile, and all pooled their money together to buy me my first motorcycle as a present - a Hyosung, model GT125R. That, along with my license that arrived in the mail early that morning, means I can finally ride a motorcycle on my own!_

_I was really, really stoked. I love the feel of the air whistling against me as I go against it. Normally, I'd only be able to achieve this euphoria through roller-coasters (Everland and Lotte World come to mind), but I can finally do it anytime I want!_

_I decided to take the motorcycle for a test drive. Since Seoul was rather packed, I decided it was best to do so over in Busan instead, where the roads were more wide, and the motorists more forgiving. It was a good time too - we were going over to Busan to record the music video for our next hit single, 'Loving You Dearly'._

_The day we wrapped up, the other girls decided to go out shopping. Me, I went to the parking lot, where my brand-new motorcycle had been graciously transferred over by my manager. It was a beautiful shade of burgundy, like my hair, and I assumed that's why the girls must have bought it for me._

_I put on my helmet, and adjust my elbow guards. I was required to wear them, partly for my own safety, and partly because the paparazzi would have a field day chasing me if I was recognized so easily._

_Revving it up, I relish in the sound of the engine starting up. Adjusting my body to fit the contours, I bend myself forward, and adjust my grip on the two handles. It purrs in my hands, and I can feel the metal resonate with my heartbeat. My body is ready. I turn the throttle, release both brakes, and off I go._

_I cruise down the streets of Busan at a very leisurely pace, feeling both the rush of adrenaline it gives me, and the wind blowing against my face through the open-visor helmet. It honestly doesn't ever get any better than this, I think to myself, as I turn a corner, deciding to start slowing down at the busy intersection ahead._

_And then the dog ran out from the street._

_I screech on my brakes, but am unable to slow down in time. The motorcycle skids, before slamming into the dog at full speed. The sudden, abrupt change in direction causes the bike to flip over, and I fly off it onto the asphalt road, landing hard on one of my ankles. On the other hand, the bike continues its path forward - and a car rams into it, causing that car to skid, along with the rest of the cars on the busy intersection._

_**CRASH!**_

* * *

I woke up with a start, sweating into my sheets.

That memory...Why did my dreamscape have to bring up that memory? That's-

...Oh. Right.

_Our secrets._

That was my memory of the Busan incident...But the media would have told you otherwise. 'Motorcyclist kills dog, causes pile-up!' was all over the news, but the identity of said motorcyclist was always kept quiet. Our manager paid off the press and police to gloss over the fact that _I_ was the motorcyclist involved, because otherwise, the scandal would have been devastating to my career. There's just no way to recover from something like that.

Luckily, no one was killed, though quite a lot of people were hospitalized, me included. The official story is that I was just in the area, and had fallen while running from the scene, explaining my twisted ankle. The girls visited me everyday, bringing with them gifts, tributes, and other dedications our fans sent to us to wish me good health. They assured me that the traffic accident would have no effect on my career, and I'd be up and performing with them in time for our international tour.

If only they knew...

_**Klonk. Klonk.**_

_Somebody's at my door?_

I got up and off the bed. Straightening down my bedc-head, I walked over to the door. I carefully inched the door open, wary of who it could be outside.

I gasped.

If it wasn't for the long blonde hair, I wouldn't have guessed that it was Nico who was standing in front of my door.

Her eyes were completely bloodshot - I couldn't even make out where her scarlet pupils were anymore. Fresh tear streaks marked her face, and her hair was dishevelled, as were her pyjamas. In short, she looked like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night long.

She smiled when she saw me, but the smile looked completely out-of-place and forced. "Oh, phew, Ashie, you're awake. I was beginning to think this was one of my nightmares…"

"Why? What's going on?" I question.

"Like, nobody's awake. I went on a quick stroll around the airship, and there was no one at all. You were the first door I knocked on, so thank god you responded."

I was perturbed. "Isn't it a little early?"

"Hardly - it was half past nine on my computer's clock when I got out to walk. I'm also pretty sure Monokuma didn't sound the Morning Announcement either, because…"

"...Because..."

Nico's voice trailed off as she looked away. "I haven't been sleeping. I can't sleep at all, not after…"

_Oh gosh, _I thought, _Was her secret that serious to frazzle Nico up so badly?_

"It's nothing, trust me!" she hurriedly spoke, definitely too fast to pretend it was nothing.

"**Oh, it's something, all right.**"

I flinched as the two of us turned to the end of the hallway, where Monokuma was walking down, probably having come from the secret passageway that revolved back into the far wall. "**We chose the most painful, soul-shattering secrets the two of us could dig up in order to motivate you. And yes, Nicolette, we got in touch with **_**that **_**doctor. He was very willing to run his mouth for a quick buck - and Yukari threatening to slit his throat."**

"Ataru," she hissed, although it sounded less angry and more anguished. "Do you have any idea how much this hurts? Do you have _any_ idea how much pain the others must be going through right now?"

"**Of course." **Monokuma's expression was neutral. "**Don't you know? I've been in your position too. My secret caused me despair to no end, and I was almost ready to commit murder when the Super High School Level Optometrist beat me to it. Yukari's had it worse; no one was willing to commit murder, so her secret - and everyone else's - were broadcast to the whole of Japan. Not that you would care."**

I stared at the monochromatic bear, and the Co-Pilot - no, the Supporter behind the facade. Inwardly, I was torn between actually sympathizing for them, and remaining indifferent. They were our hosts, after all - as much as I could pity them, they were already responsible for screwing us over in the first place.

"**In any case, I apologize. I woke up late today, and Yukari's still asleep, so we haven't broadcast the morning announcement yet. If you excuse me-"**

"**Goooooooooood morning, students! It's ten in the morning, so get ready to greet another beeeeeautiful day! But seriously, get your asses up, you bastards!"**

Ataru- no, Monokuma, turned around. "**My work here is done. Adios."**

As he disappeared back into the secret passageway, a door opened to my front.

"Ashley? Nico? What's going on?" Hideki rubbed his head tiredly as he looked out of his door. "Why did the morning announcement come so late?"

We looked at each other. "It's...a long story."

"Okay. In any case, we should all meet up to discuss...the motive. I suggest you both prepare yourself...I have a feeling today won't be very pleasant." With that said, he closed his door on us.

"I'll...go take a shower. See you later, Ashie." Nico murmured as she left for her room.

* * *

_**1st Floor Aft**_

_**2nd Floor Aft**_

_**Selected Level: 1st Floor Aft**_

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Dining Area - Ballroom**_

* * *

I sighed and walked down the hall to the Ballroom. While the shower helped clear my thoughts, it did nothing to improve my mood.

To my surprise, Hideki was standing outside it. His downcast expression visibly brightened when he saw me.

"Oh, Ashley. You're the last one." He cleared his throat. "Johan and Tien said they're in no mood to cook fancy, so we're all going to eat at the fast food place."

"Okay," I said with a nod. "Lead the way, then?"

He smiled. "Sure."

* * *

_**1st Floor Aft**_

_**2nd Floor Aft**_

_**Selected Level: 2nd Floor Aft**_

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_** Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Fast Food Place**_

* * *

The fast food place was already full when we arrived, with two tables occupied. At the first table Jackie and Matthew sat passionately conversing about...something. Probably a mathematical concept, considering how much Matthew was dominating the conversation, or perhaps it had to do with his secret. Next to them, Faen and Johan ate in silence, Johan glaring at his plate. Lucille stared solemnly at her drink, looking as though she was internally sobbing. Maya leaned against the far wall, glaring at everyone.

At the next table over, Eric sat across from Xiang and Sasha, who all ate in silence. Sasha took occasional sips of what looked like green tea, but their pancakes were untouched. Their attention was instead devoted to a book - _The Devil In The White City_, the cover read. Nico sat next to Sasha. She hadn't even begun to eat, and was just picking at her food. I gathered a small portion of food from Tien, along with a cup of lemon tea, before I sat down next to her, Hideki to my left.

We all ate in silence, before someone spoke up.

Sasha stood up from their chair and shut their book. "Everyone...I have something to say."

Sasha looked visibly nervous. This wasn't right- a professional public speaker shouldn't look this nervous, especially with what they revealed to me that first day.

They sighed deeply. "I didn't sleep at all last night. Of course, that isn't exactly abnormal, but the specifics of what I did last night are. I didn't go for any walks. I didn't even look outside my door. And there is a reason." They paused.

"That reason is that I was scared. Really, truly terrified. As someone who's lived and breathed politics for years now, I know backstabbing. I know what people will do to preserve their secrets. And I knew at least one person was contemplating murder as I sat there. I never considered murder, but I was scared. I've spent so long hiding this, after all...but as I sat there and thought, I realized something. Secrets...they only have power over you if you let them. So, I've decided, I won't let my secret overpower me."

_Wow...I guess I can see how they're so successful in politics - they're certainly a very motivational speaker. Sasha has so much presence it's hard not to take them seriously._

"I dunno. They're not _that _great," responded Eric.

"If Jung and Andrews will be quiet for a moment, you're throwing me off," said Sasha, unfolding a small piece of paper that they had removed from their pocket. "Ah, yes, and I quote:"

"To Sasha Oryolov: We know your secret, Mx. Oryolov. Or should I say, Mx. Cavendish?"

Tien gasped again, as did Eric, although there was something...different about the way he gasped?

Sasha continued. "My secret is that my father was Boston's Matthew Cavendish...better known as the Kitchen Knife Killer."

I looked around - Hideki looked mortified, Matthew as though he was about to cry. Faen looked strangely disturbed, Tien a mixture of scared and fascinated, and most others were somewhere between scared and confused.

"First instance the KKK isn't trying to be white supremacists." Maya drawled from the corner, "But by all means, go on."

Sasha sighed. "There. You all know my secret now. And I've just eliminated one-thirteenth of the motive. My father may have killed seventeen women, but I hope that, should we all confess our secrets, well- no one will have to die."

"How do we know zis isn't somehow tied to your murder plot?" Jackie asked, slightly paranoid.

"You don't. Not for sure. I'm just asking all of you to trust me- just how I trusted you with my deepest, darkest secret."

For several moments everyone stood in silence. There was really no way to react to something like that.

Then, Eric found a way. "...Does this mean you're a sociopath too?"

Sasha glared. "No, why on Earth would you think that?"

He shrugged. "Heard some mental disorders were genetic is all."

"Yeah, sure, some anxiety dis-hey, we're getting off track!"

"And what _was _the track?" asked Hideki.

Sasha shrugged. "I dunno. Figured my method of conquering my fear of having my secret revealed might work for others, I guess. Stupid in hindsight, I guess. I'll leave."

"No. Don't."

We all turned to Matthew, who cleared his throat. "I commend your effort, Sasha. Which is why I'll reveal mine as well."

Unfolding a note of his own, he read, "To Matthew Tanner: We know your secret, Mr. Tanner. We talked to a certain Nicholas White, and he still hasn't forgiven you for beating him up in eighth grade. In fact, he says you still owe him the bill on his ICU fees."

A gasp sounded from everyone but Jackie - me included.

Sasha raised their hands in a pose reminiscent of a certain astrophysicist. "Look out, we've got a badass over here."

"It's not that funny." Matthew paled, "It was the first time I ever lost control...The first time I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Eet eez okay," said Jackie as she stood up. "I am scared of spiders myself."

I stared at her. Somehow, despite her gothic lolita presentation, it wasn't much of a surprise. But that was really her darkest secret? That she was afraid of spiders?

_Makes me feel like a chump in return..._

Next, Tien stood up. "I once accidentally burned down the special laboratory I was borrowing from a colleague - Mutsuko Yukimura, I believe her name was - and I never repaid her."

"That's as bad as it gets?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

She flushed. "Hey, Mutsuko was a good friend of mine! Besides, she has connections all over the world - if she knows how I was responsible for that, my name would probably get dragged through the mud in every scientific community in the existance!"

"...Kft." Eric stood up, unfolding his sheet of paper. "I suppose I should go next."

"To Eric Andrews: We know your secret, Mr. Andrews. You have sex daily."

A confused "Huh?" echoed throughout the fast food place, before Eric blushed. "...I mean, 'You have dyslexia'."

"Oooooooooooooooh." Well, at least that made slightly more sense.

"For a moment there, I thought Eric was actually a pimp." Johan simmered, "Luckily, realism caught up."

"Hey! What do you mean realism? I'm a pimp for all you know!"

"Yeah. Keep on believing that." Maya snarked. "Best of luck when you fail at getting it up."

Evidently, Eric decided discretion was the better part of valour, and, not wanting a repeat of yesterday's fiasco, he quietly grumbled before sitting down.

"You people don't have very murder-worthy secrets," Sasha muttered quietly.

"Don't count on zhat..."

Lucille, who had likely heard them, huffed. "No one else seems very interested in sharing theirs."

"Johan Otto is a social failure compared to his family. There you go. That's it." Johan crossed his arms. "What about you, Lucille? What secrets do you have?"

In response to that, she sighed deeply. "On one hand, it would be in ze best interests of everyone zhat I tell you all. On ze other, I could very well be charged in ze courts should this secret be released to ze press."

"How bad can it possibly be, Ms. DuCarde?" Faen inquired.

"...To Lucille DuCarde: We know your secret, Ms. DuCarde. Dead men tell no lies, and Mr. Antonio Viera is not an exception to zis rule."

Her hands were visibly trembling as she continued to hold the paper and read. "The thugs he hired zhat night were very willing to run zheir mouths - zhen again, considering they were serving life in prison while you weren't, I'm not entirely surprised. While they, and by extension Mr. Viera, were responsible for ze deaths of your parents and ze subsequent permanent hospitalization of your comatose brother, it's a wonder how they were all charged in court, while you never were, for ze murder of Mr. Viera. We know how you sabotaged his brakes on ze day of his big race, causing him to lose control of his car."

Once she had finished, she concluded with a shudder. "My entrance to Hope's Peak, or any other educational institution, for zhat matter, will likely be withdrawn should this ever reach any ears but yours."

We remained silent for the longest period of time. Some of us were shocked, some others were merely speechless. We had not expected _Lucille _of all people to have such a grave secret.

Then Faen spoke up. "I, uh...I used to help my classmates on homework…"

Maya raised an eyebrow. "How is that _bad_?"

"No, I'm not finished! I helped them by letting them cheat off me!" He blushed softly. "It's embarrassing to admit…"

Maya raised her other eyebrow. "Point stands. Who does that leave?"

Sasha glared at her. "You, for one."

Maya laughed. "I'm not spilling. Your pathetic misguided effort isn't actually going to save anyone. Someone is going to lie, someone is going to murder. I'm not putting myself out there like that for no reason." And with that she turned and silently left the room.

Sasha frowned. "Well, that leaves...Xiang…Kenta...Birza...and Jung."

I felt myself begin to sweat as everyone turned to me. "I...uh...could I not?"

"You can do whatever you want. That doesn't mean it's the right thing to do," said Xiang as he stood up.

"Hey, where're you going?" asked Hideki.

"Nowhere, really. Just going to go meditate. This secret business is giving me a migraine. Good day."

"And a pleasant day to you as well, Mr. Li!" said Faen as he left.

"Thank you." Xiang closed the door softly behind him. Through it, we could hear him break into a sprint.

"..." Hideki stared blankly. "What just...happened?"

"I think we may have just let him get away without revealing his secret," muttered Sasha.

"Devious bloody bastard!" exclaimed Eric.

"So, then, I suppose I'll go next, if Ashley doesn't want to." Hideki stood up. "My secret is that I'm not actually German. In fact, I'm Japanese!"

Everyone just gaped. It was so clear that he was lying - there was no doubt about it.

"Perhaps you could tell us ze truth, no?" asked Jackie.

"What do you mean? T-That's the truth," he said, clearly flustered.

"I 'unno, mate. Doesn't sound like it. I know you well enough to know that you are a bloody horrid liar."

Hideki turned bright red. "Well, I-"

"Look, Hideki," Lucille said slowly, "It cannot be worse zhan-"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Hideki slammed his hand on the table, shocking me, who had been sitting right next to him. "I swear to you, on my father's name, that I am telling the truth and only the truth, and that's final!"

With that said, he too stormed out in a huff.

We sat in shocked silence for several moments. With Hideki, Maya and Xiang having left the room felt painfully empty. Finally, the silence was broken.

"So...Ashley and Nico are the last to state their motives," said Matthew quietly.

"I…" I muttered, feeling all eyes on me, "I was the motorcyclist in the Busan incident."

"The say what now?" questioned Sasha.

"I hit a dog with a motorcycle, and caused a huge pileup, injuring dozens of people."

"And...how long ago was this incident?" asked Johan

"Less than a year…" I said slowly.

"Ah, yes, then. I believe I know which one you are referring to." Tien remarked, "There was a news report on that during one of the episodes of 'Nice Guy'."

She blushed when I looked at her. "What? I love K-Dramas, don't judge."

"That leaves, um...Nico." Everyone's attention turned on the EDM musician, who, having said nothing prior to this, was practically shaking in her seat.

"..."

"Your reaction was...most unnerving, yesterday, Ms. Birza." Faen put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you're comfortable with telling us your secret?"

"...No." She shook her head. "I am most definitely not comfortable with sharing this secret. Ask me anything else, anything. I'll tell you the rest of my secrets, I will. I'm an orphan, I love my older brother, I wrote eighty-seven songs with the same chord progression!"

Her voice roared to a crescendo. "BUT ANYTHING BUT THIS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She collapsed onto the table, face in her hands. "I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh come on!" Sasha groaned, "How bad can it possibly be? We've already had condoning plagiarism, arson, violence and outright murder! Surely-"

"DOOOOOOON'T CALL ME SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIRLEEEEEEEEEY!"

Before I could console her, she was off, leaving behind a trail of tears on the ground as she ran out of the Fast Food Place.

I was stunned, to say the least. Part of me hoped that it was just an embarrassing secret like Faen's, but deep down, I was pretty sure there was so much more to it…

_And that's not counting how Hideki, Maya and Xiang both left as well! Granted, there wasn't any doubt Maya was gonna leave, but still…_

_"_I suppose I'll chalk that down as a partial success..." Sasha trailed off. "Oh! I gotta find Xiang!" And they left the room, leaving a copy of _[The Devil in the White City]_ lying on the table.

"I should probably check on Hideki," Eric agreed, walking out a bit more quietly than Sasha had.

I picked up the book so that I could give it to Sasha when I saw them, and followed Eric out. For now, I had to find Nico. And fast.

* * *

**_**Item get!**_**

_**Obtained: Sasha's Book!**_

The Devil In The White City _by Erik Larson is a book about...a serial killer, of all things. It belongs to Sasha Oryolov._

* * *

_**1st Floor Aft**_

_**2nd Floor Aft**_

_**Selected Level: 1st Floor Aft**_

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Casino and Bar**_

* * *

It was by sheer luck I followed the sound of glass breaking to find her.

Nico was sitting on one of the bar's high chairs, sipping on something green, and chucking wine bottles at nothing in particular. I had to catch one of said bottles - partly because she threw it at me, and partly because it was a bottle of 1787 _Chateau Lafite _\- how the pilots managed to import a hundred-and-sixty-thousand bottle of wine onto this airship was beyond me, but that's not the point.

"Go *hic* away, Ashie. Please," she murmured, taking another sip of whatever it was she was drinking (looked like absinthe up close), and preparing a wine bottle. "I don't want to have to kill you with *hic* these wine bottles. Send someone like *hic* Sasha instead."

I rushed over, and wrenched the bottle from her hands, setting it down. "Nico, stop with this."

"You don't tell someone *hic* that and expect them to follow through." She picked up the bottle and smashed it against the countertop.

I wanted to remove that bottle again, before she did something I hadn't expected.

She held the end of the broken bottle to her arm.

"No, don't you dare!"

I grabbed the vessel away by its neck, as the first drops of blood escaped her skin. Nico turned to look at me, and sighed. "Just...do me a favour, Ashie."

Holding out her hands, she motioned at the broken bottle. "Two quick cuts. That's all I ask."

_Is she seriously asking me to kill her…?!_

I flung the shards away, and propped her up by the shoulder. "Not gonna happen. Never gonna happen. Come on, Nico, I need to get you back to your room."

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Passenger Cabins**_

* * *

Swiping her Electro-ID against the door handle, I dragged her limp body through her own door. Avoiding one of the bags situated by the small hall, I brought her over to her fuchsia-coloured bed, and laid her down upon it.

"What am I going to do about you?" I sighed, before I took a look around.

Nico's stateroom was very basic, like everyone else's. Same flooring, table model and colour - in fact, only the things on our respective tables separated us apart. While I had my group's electronic badge and now-empty box of songpyeons on mine (I don't remember why I still kept that there, to be honest), Nico's signature headphones lay on a stand in the middle, while a picture frame was propped over to the side. Walking over to get a closer look, I saw a long blonde-haired girl being kissed on the forehead by a good-looking guy with black hair. Both looked to be in an extreme state of bliss.

I realized with a start who they were. It's Nico, and the guy must have been her beau...Aidan, I believe his name was.

"You're...right…"

I turned. Nico's eyes were fluttering, but it had definitely been her who had said that. "Nico, are you alright?" I asked.

"Barely," she coughed, "Can you...get me...some water?"

Reaching for one of the 'complimentary bottles' provided by the airship (which featured a smiling Monokuma wwwws on them), I passed it over to Nico, who held it with shaking fingers as she downed in all in one go.

"..." She remained stoic, before getting up to a sitting position-

"Bluugh!"

-and getting up for real, and running to the bathroom to throw up.

I patted her back as she blew chunks, though I didn't dare turn my eyes to the contents of the bowl. When she was done, she flushed the toilet, before holding out a weak hand. "PJs. Please."

I looked around again. Nico's pyjamas were hanging on a hook, so I unhooked them and held them out for her.

She seemed to ponder something, before taking the clothing, and groaned, "Alright...You win, Ashie. I just…"

She unbuttoned her jacket, before removing her vest, exposing a snow-white bra. "I can't take keeping this secret in any longer. It's yours to know and do with now."

The bra came off as she turned around.

_Oh my god..._My hands flew protectively to my own chest. _That's..._

In sharp contrast to the nearly-flawless exterior that showed through the rest of her body, her chest was a patchwork of scarred skin, covered through both breasts and even reaching to her back. Her nipples had been reduced to nothing more than stubs, as a mess of staples and sewing lines pierced the area and all around right through.

A new wave of tears had broken free. "It's only fair I explain to you how I got these scars."

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Nico?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Nico: In case you were wondering, none of my family members were drinkers…

Nico: In fact, that just now was only the second time I got drunk.

Nico: But it's better to be drunk than needing to remind myself about that botched surgery any more than I had to be.

Ashley: Oh...Did that have anything to do with the doctor Ataru mentioned?

Nico: The very same. The thing is, down South, you're not legally allowed to undergo breast augmentation surgery until you're twenty, so no official doctor would take me up.

Nico: So...I did something stupid. I went to the black market.

Nico: I contacted a doctor who said he would get me the full-size boobs I wanted. And I believed him.

Nico: (*sighs deeply*) Look what that got me.

Ashley: _...Wow._

Ashley: _...That's...I don't know what to say._

Nico: No need to say anything, Ashie. I was a stupid girl then - I thought Aidan would never love me because I was as flat as a washboard. I thought I would never amount to anything more than a childish little sister in his eyes.

Nico: I made a terrible, terrible mistake. And now I'm still paying the price.

Nico: Everyday. In the shower. I can't even look down at myself.

Ashley: But why couldn't you get them removed? Surely there must have been some way to...take them off?

Nico: I wish, Ashie. I really wish there was. But that jackass of a medical practitioner didn't just fill my chest up with silicon...he injected the silicone straight into my _muscles_.

Nico: They had to _burn_ my skin off just to get into removing all of that shit!

Nico: These stitches are the only thing keeping my chest cavity together anymore. Anything less, and my lungs fall right out. It means I can't take these off - I can _never _take them off.

Nico: These scars last forever, Ashie...I have to go through the rest of my life always seeing, always knowing they're there.

Nico: (*sobs*) You can't tell me I don't want this to be revealed to the entire world! What would they even think of me if they knew I was some abomination?!

Nico: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (*bawls*)

Ashley: N-Nico…

Ashley: …

Ashley: _I can't even react to that anymore. I just can't._

Ashley: _How in the world did Nico manage to get through all that with a smile on her face for so long? How much pain is she even in right now?_

Ashley: _I have to console her. Somehow._

Ashley: Nico...I'm really, really sorry for you. No one deserves to ever go through that, especially you.

Ashley: You're beautiful even if those scars exist - let no one, not even the world, tell you otherwise, okay?

Ashley: It doesn't matter what imperfections you have on the outside - you are a beautiful person through and through on the inside, and that's what counts, so please, cheer up? For me?

Nico: …

Nico: (*huffs*) Y-You're right...I've already lived two years with this pain. I can handle a little more.

Nico: A little more…

Nico: A...little...more. (*collapses*)

Ashley: Nico?! Oh no, you're not gonna wilt away on me, I won't permit it.

Nico: I...I'll be fine. Really...Just, please bring me back to my bed...Please...

Ashley: I'll do it right now…

Ashley: …

Ashley: _She's in her pyjamas, lying on the bed, sobbing into a pillow…_

Nico: I-I'm sorry, Ashie...I dragged you into my own mess.

Nico: I don't deserve your friendship. I don't deserve to be anyone's friend. Not after betraying their trust like I did this morning.

Nico: Just...give me time, a pencil, and some paper...to write a suicide note.

Nico: Let me make it easier for you guys - no one has to commit murder…

Ashley: Don't you dare, Nico! (*screams*) Don't you dare kill yourself because of this.

Nico: But...it's the only way. My secret won't get out, and no one else's will either. They'll live while me and my worthless secret go out. Isn't that worth it?

Ashley: _She's gone full-blown suicidal! I need to convince her away from the slippery slope, and I don't have time!_

Ashley: _Quick, an item! Any item!_

* * *

**==Select!==**

1\. Sunflower Seeds

2\. Self-Erasing Cassette Tape

**3\. Absolute Tuning Fork**

4\. Crowbar

5\. Tissues

6\. Bandages

7\. Sasha's Book

Ashley: _**From me to you.**_

* * *

Ashley: _Here goes nothing. _

Ashley: _**TWANG!**_

Nico: Ooooooooooooooow! What the hell, Ashie, was that for?!

Ashley: Nico. I won't ever forgive myself if I let you die like that.

Ashley: It's a secret, Nico. Granted, it's a very painful secret, but you have all of us! We support you no matter what happens.

Ashley: We promise.

Nico: ...

Ashley: Um, Nico?

Nico: (*light snoring*)

Ashley: Oh. Oh well, I guess…I'll just leave this on her desk.

* * *

_**Shared: Absolute Tuning Fork!**_

_It had the power to send Nicolette Birza to sleep...Somehow, I don't think that was its intentional use._

_**Nicolette Birza - Level 2!**_

_Nico's faced quite a distressing secret in the form of her chest. I don't think I could ever live with the guilt and reminder about that..._

* * *

"Aw, what the hell? Why's your door open, Birza?"

I looked up, from where Nico had finally quietly dozed off in her bed. "Sorry. Forgot to close it, I guess."

"Wait, Jung?" Sasha exclaimed, "What are you doing in here with Birza?"

They closed the door behind them. I could see they were holding their coat in their hands, and had rolled the sleeves of their dress shirt up to their elbows. Their tie was loose.

"I was bringing her back to her room…" I sighed, "She's not in the best of moods.

They sighed. "In any case, it's almost like you have a death wish or something. Christ on a bicycle, there could be a latent killer loose on board the ship and none of you would even be the wiser!"

I sighed. "Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

"I lived with a murderer for half of the first thirteen years of my life, Jung. My paranoia is justified."

"Well, look, I'm safe. You can go now."

They frowned. "Okay then. Later, Jung."

"Oh, wait!"

They turned around. "What is it?"

"Look," I cut them off, "I just...wanted to tell you something."

They tilted their head to the side. "Is this going to be a dramatic reveal of your plan to murder me, Jung?"

I blanched. "Was that a joke? Because you seem awfully calm for someone who thinks I'm gonna try to kill you."

"I honestly think I can take you in a fight, Jung," they said, "but no, that wasn't a joke. Regardless, what _did _you want to tell me?"

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Sasha?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Sasha: Look, Jung, make it snappy. I've got a meeting with Kenta and Lam in t-minus thirty minutes, so hurry it up.

Ashley: Well, I have a couple of things to talk to you about…

Sasha: (*facepalms*) Oy gevalt. Please try to hurry.

Ashley: Well, I just want to say that it was really brave of you to say your secret like that.

Sasha: Well, can I reveal another secret? It was all part of my master plan.

Ashley: ...Master plan?

Sasha: I don't know why I'm even telling you this, but I figured that if everyone confessed their secrets, it would narrow the suspect pool. At this point, murder is practically inevitable, and I just want to minimize casualties.

Ashley: So you sacrificed your secret for that?

Sasha: (*laughs*) Of course. It wasn't even a hard choice. My secret for several lives - it's a no-brainer. I knew from the moment I got that paper that I would be divulging its contents.

Ashley: Aren't you worried about your reputation if this gets out?

Sasha: Not really. It was bound to get out anyway - my name was all over the news during the trial. (*resentfully*) If anything, it'd earn me more sob story points. Make me an even better poster child.

Ashley: Poster child?

Sasha: I'll go into that some other day - assuming I'm not the next target. (*laughs*)

Ashley: _Their laugh seems so insincere...somehow, I don't think they're telling the whole truth. And they're terrified of dying on the despairship, as much as they deny it...but regardless, there's something else I need to talk to them about_.

Sasha: ...And that is…?

Ashley: It's about Nico...It's why she said those things to you last night, about not wanting that body of hers.

Ashley: Her chest...it's criss-crossed with scars. It's why she so protective of it and why she never wanted any part of it seen. Nico was the victim of a failed breast enhancement surgery - to the point where her chest could almost be considered concave.

Sasha: (*apathetically*) ...Oh.

Ashley: ...Don't you feel sorry for her?

Sasha: Yes, of course I feel sorry for her! What she went through sounds terrible...but that doesn't give her the right to tell me I shouldn't wish to be in her place…

Sasha: Look, I went through the exact reverse, with the added bonus of a psych eval, and my mother screaming bloody murder over the phone. I haven't seen the woman who raised me in two years, Jung, because she lives in a place where I'm not even allowed to drive because of who I am!

Sasha: And while that doesn't make what Nico suffered any less awful, saying that I should be _happy _that I'm _only_ transgender, against a scarred body - I draw the line there, Jung!

Ashley: _Even when they're were practically flipping out, Sasha's an amazing speaker...I'm not going to just roll over, though. _

Ashley: Nico's surgery was _botched_, Sasha. Can you imagine having to live with that emotional pain for what amounts to the rest of your life?

Sasha: I don't _need _a botched surgery for that, Jung! Just looking in the mirror will suffice! I used to wake up every day miserable, not even knowing why, and when I found the source the best I could do for years was just avoid looking down!

Sasha: (*sighs*) Look, this isn't a pissing contest between me and Nico, though. What's much more important is preventing a murder from happening.

Sasha: So I have to ask you - do you think Nico is going to be alright?

Ashley: She's a suspect in your mind, isn't she?

Sasha: 'Course not. Takes more than just motive to make a killer. I've seen the psych profile the FBI put together on my old man, and even I fit huge chunks of it. I'm just wondering if she's gonna be okay - she seemed awfully disturbed.

Ashley: She's got a gigantic network of scars covering her chest! She looks like -

Sasha: Y-You don't need to tell me that! Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't know how much it hurts. Please pass on my...condolences and apologies to her when she wakes up.

Ashley: (*raises eyebrow*) Can't you tell her yourself?

Sasha: Nope. I gotta go talk to Kenta and Lam.

Ashley: Okay, but first - another thing.

Sasha: Yes?

Ashley: You forgot this.

* * *

**==Select!==**

1\. Sunflower Seeds

2\. Self-Erasing Cassette Tape

3\. Crowbar

4\. Tissues

5\. Bandages

**6\. Sasha's Book**

Ashley: _**From me to you.**_

* * *

Sasha: Oh.

Sasha: I guess that I shouldn't leave my stuff lying around like that, huh?

Ashley: It's about a serial killer...

Sasha: Well, yeah.

Ashley: You seem awfully interested in them….

Sasha: (*shrugs*) When you have a serial killer living under your nose for thirteen years, you want to learn more. As I said earlier, law enforcement has never been an option for me - I know an SHSL Criminal Profiler, and she lent me that. Now I'd say _her _preoccupation is rather unhealthy…

Ashley: ...One last thing, then.

Sasha: (*sighs*) Yes?

Ashley: Why do you call people by their surnames?

Sasha: I...what? That's a weird question.

Ashley: Well, the way you do it, it seems rather derogatory.

Sasha: It's meant to be...but at the same time it isn't. I like to visibly differentiate between those I'm close to and those I don't yet trust enough to consider friends or respect enough to consider a superior. It's nothing personal.

Ashley: ...I see…

Ashley: _...Makes me wonder what they must see the rest of us as now. I think I've said enough._

* * *

_**Shared: Sasha's Book!**_

_A profiler friend of Sasha's lent them this book. It chronicles both the building of the Chicago World's Fair and the killings of serial killer H. H. Holmes. _

_**Sasha Oryolov - Level 2!**_

_Sasha was willing to reveal their secret to save the rest of us, and is already making plans to figure out how to catch the murderer. _

* * *

"Regardless, I gotta go," Sasha said as they got up. "Kenta and Lam and I have something to discuss."

"The papers in JJ's room?" I asked.

They sighed. "Overheard that, didn't you - but yeah. That." They turned and left the room. "Be sure to leave Birza my condolences!"

I stared at their retreating form down the hallway, before returning into the room, locking the door behind me this time. I sat down at Nico's table, and sighed.

_What have we become? What has this motive twisted our bonds of friendship into?_

"...So that's...how it is."

I whipped around. Nico was on her back, and her face showed a rather vacant expression. "I messed up, didn't I? I screwed our friendship over again."

"No, you didn't." I consoled, in an attempt to soothe her. "Sasha forgave you for-"

"I was listening in, Ashie," she bit her lip, "I know what they said. Thank you for trying."

I shook my head. "You aren't going to be convinced until they tell you personally, aren't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah." She stood up. "I'll just...see you out. Somebody has to lock the door, after all."

She shuffled over to the door, as I moved outside it. We exchanged a glance.

"Thanks, Ashie. I'm sorry about everything."

"Stay safe, won't you?"

"I'll...do my best."

And the door closed, the lock bolting into place a moment later.

I sighed. _Might as well find the others._

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Mysterious Room**_

* * *

I found Maya exactly where I had expected her to be - the Mysterious Room in the bowels of the ship. The door to it was open as I stepped inside.

Of course, considering she tried to bash my head in with her sword as I stepped in, it was pretty clear she was in no mood to talk.

"Get out." Maya threatened, waving her wooden blade around, "Or I assure you I won't fail next time. I don't have to kill you, after all, just give you one hell of a headache."

"Um…" I blanched, "Stand down?"

"Not gonna work with me, Jubilee. Now, buzz off."

_Not good...If this keeps up, Maya's never going to re-integrate herself with the others. I need to do something._

"What _**is **_your secret, Maya?"

_Nailed it._

It, in fact, seemed to work, because Maya dropped her sword, and put her hands to her head.

"N-Not telling you! I-I-" she looked away, "Sh-Shut up! Get out!"

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

"Argh!"

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Maya?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Maya: I already told you! I shanked some dude thirty-seven times in the chest - that's my fucking secret, now get out of my sight!

Ashley: No. That's not it.

Maya: Oh yeah?! Fine! I also did that stupid fuck-up of a children's TV show, what the hell else do you want to know?!

WAshley: Maya, I know full well neither of those are the truth...

Maya: Oh yeah?! Well, who between the two of us knows my secret better, huh?! Evidently, it's me, so shut your stinking mouth before I silence it forever!

Maya: ...I can't handle this shit. Get out, and if you value your life, don't come back.

Ashley: Maya, please just tell me the truth!

Ashley: I won't tell anyone, I promise! And even if you do beat me up, I won't even complain.

Maya: You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!

Ashley: I can handle it, I swear! Please, Maya, just trust me!

Maya: ...

Maya: RRRRRAAAAAAAAARGH!

Maya: ...

Maya: Trust. What a strange word.

Maya: Me, trust you? Or anyone else? No. I won't stand for that. I hate you all, and I'd never give out my secret, not to you assholes.

Ashley: Well, we're all going to hear it tomorrow, anyways, so why don't you please just tell me now? Get the weight off of your shoulders.

Maya: Hah. As if. The day I tell you is the day I'll let myself get willingly sucked out of this airship.

Ashley: Look, Maya. No matter what you think, I'm your friend and I'm here for you...no matter what happened in your past.

Maya: I...I...

Maya: (*sigh*) I'm genuinely sorry, Ashley. I just…

Maya: I'm a Failure for a good reason. And I'm not about to let said reason be revealed so easily, unless it's the Airheads who are revealing the rest of our damned secrets anyways.

Maya: The problem is...I really need to tell someone. Get this fucking load off my chest once and for all.

Maya: But I sure as hell don't trust any of you. Don't get me wrong, some of you might be, ech, _friends_, but it ain't gonna fly. Not with me.

Ashley: Well, is there anything we can do to help? Anything _I _can do to help?

Maya: Unless you're volunteering to listen to my troubles, and die afterwards once you've finished hearing them, then no.

Ashley: _So she just wants something to vent to, huh?_

Ashley: _I think I may have just the thing._

* * *

**==Select!==**

1\. Sunflower Seeds

**2\. Self-Erasing Cassette Tape**

3\. Crowbar

4\. Tissues

5\. Bandages

Ashley: _**From me to you.**_

* * *

Ashley: According to the tag when I received it, this is a self-erasing cassette tape.

Ashley: If you want, you could always talk into it. Even if it doesn't erase itself, you can dispose of it someway later. It's not much, but it's all I can offer.

Maya: …

Maya: (*takes cassette tape*) ...Thank you. There, I said it.

Maya: Now buzz off. I have something to record, and unless you really want to be this Act's victim, I suggest you make like a banana, and split.

Maya: Oh, and keep the door open on your way out.

Ashley: (*leaves*) _Well...At least she's coping, I guess. Better than braining someone._

Ashley: I think I'll just give her some time alone.

* * *

_**Shared: Self-Erasing Cassette Tape!**_

_I'm certainly not going to be seeing this thing again - it'll either have erased itself, or be forcefully erased once Maya's done with it._

_**Maya Metl - Level 2!**_

_Maya's biggest secret is how she became a Failure in the first place, and she isn't willing to have it revealed unless otherwise necessary. What could it be, though…?_

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Atrium**_

* * *

I took one step back into the Atrium to see Hideki on the escalators.

"Hideki!" I yelled on instinct. Come to think of it, that may not been the best idea.

Evidently, he agreed, because, without even turning back, he began to rush up the escalator.

"No! Come back!" I hollered, running as fast as my sneaker-clad feet would allow me to.

* * *

_**1st Floor Aft**_

_**2nd Floor Aft**_

_**Selected Level: 2nd Floor Aft**_

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Swimming Pool**_

* * *

I slid into the swimming pool, barely manage to not fall over on the wet floors. I didn't see Hideki, but I did see a dry trail leading in the direction of the gym.

"Oh no you don't, you better get back here, Hideki!" I yelled, kicking my heels in that direction.

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Gym**_

* * *

"Hideki!"

I burst into the gym, expecting to find our resident Surgeon, in some sort of apologetic state for trying to avoid me and all of us.

Instead, I found Xiang, who dropped his dumbbell in shock. "Woah!"

"Hey, Xiang." I said. Clearly between Nico, Sasha and Hideki, I was in an unusually sour mood, because he looked somewhat confused. He quickly shook it off, however.

"Hello, Ashley. What brings you here?"

"Nothing much."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was chasing Hideki, but he vanished..."

"Perhaps he went to the male changing room, because he knows that you can't," Xiang suggested.

I sighed. "Probably. I don't get why he's avoiding me though..."

It was like a lightbulb had lit itself over my head. "Come to think of it…" I pondered, "Xiang, why did _you_ avoid the rest of us?"

His neutral smile dropped into a frown very quickly. "If you excuse me, Ashley, I have something to attend to-"

"Xiang?"

"Yes?"

"You're a really poor liar." I stared.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you, but you alone. Please don't reveal my secret to anyone else without my express permission."

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Xiang?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Xiang: My secret is that I'm a coward. Plain and simple.

Ashley: ...That's it?

Ashley: That doesn't seem like a really serious secret-

Xiang: In detail, if I go to war, I won't actually fight. I'll simply lay down my gun, and wait for the enemy to shoot me dead.

Ashley: I...oh.

Ashley: Letting yourself die seems like the opposite of cowardice to me, though.

Xiang: You don't understand, Ashley. In China, it's considered the epitome of cowardice to give up without a fight.

Xiang: I was born to be a warrior...and yet, all I'm good for is a hostage.

Ashley: ...

Ashley: I _have no idea how to respond to that. _

Xiang: You don't have to. It's just my secret.

Xiang: ...I just can't fathom the thought of it being broadcast to the world, however.

Xiang: What would the public think of me now? What would Sun think of me?

Xiang: What would my _father_ think of me?

Ashley: Xiang, it's alright. It takes much more courage to lay down your weapons than to charge on and fight.

Ashley: Your father may not like it, but I know you're doing the much thing that matches your morals, so please, don't worry. At least we know you're doing something right.

Xiang: Even then...I will have made my father disappointed.

Xiang: Bringing shame to your family is considered the ultimate taboo. I can't possibly forgive myself for committing such a cardinal sin.

Xiang: But I can't go against my own principles. In short, I'm bombarded from both sides, and there's no way out if my secret is revealed.

Ashley: Then you should at least be proud of your resolve.

Ashley: Not many would be so generous in admitting their faults.

Xiang: I...thank you, Ashley.

Xiang: Your words ring true. While I may have to disappoint my father, it was an eventuality. I suppose it's best it should be revealed now than later.

Ashley: _He still doesn't look too convinced about himself, though…_

Ashley: _Perhaps a gift is in order?_

* * *

**==Select!==**

**1\. Sunflower Seeds**

2\. Crowbar

3\. Tissues

4\. Bandages

Ashley: _**From me to you.**_

* * *

Xiang: Sunflower seeds?

Ashley: Um, yes, is something wrong?

Xiang: No, not really. It's just that, well, Jackie gave me the exact same thing a little while back. I'm more amused, if anything.

Ashley: O-Oh...Sorry.

Xiang: It's alright, you don't have to be. I do like these seeds myself...reminds me of the rations I eat when out and about on the field.

Xiang: ...I'm starting to feel unwell. Perhaps I should take a break.

?: Xiang? Are you in there?

Xiang: That should be my cue to hide. It was a pleasure to have talked to you, Ashley.

Xiang: Now if you will excuse me. (*leaves*)

Ashley: ..._Huh._

* * *

_**Shared: Sunflower Seeds!**_

_Note to self: give more original presents next time. At least Xiang likes them, otherwise, I'd be feeling really, really awkward right now._

_**Xiang Li - Level 2!**_

_Should Xiang be sent to war, he would allow himself to be shut down instead of killing - something that goes against his father's ideals. _

* * *

"Xiang? Xiang, are you alright? Where are- oh."

Sasha's face was darkened with worry. "Jung. Have you seen him? Xiang is avoiding me and I need-"

"N-No, I haven't."

They glared at me. "You're a worse liar than Kenta and Xiang combined. Now spill."

"He went to the male changing rooms!"

_Nailed it._

Sasha's face fell. "Why won't he talk to me, Jung? Why is he avoiding me?"

I blanched. "Uh…"

I really didn't know how to answer them. Why _was_ Xiang avoiding them?

They glared. "I have to search for him."

"B-But it's night soon! You could get killed!"

They stared straight forward as they walked off with resolve for what might be the last time.

"If I do get killed, so be it."

I stared helplessly at the spot they had been in. _Oh gods, what's our idyllic peace coming to?_

* * *

_**Act 2-4 FIN**_

_**13 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: Alrighty then. Next chapter, somebody's gonna die, as per usual. Poll on my profile - guess who's toast. (Rinnote: GHOST?!)_

_Review reply time._

_PowerPlayer:_ _Well, if what you say is true the storm has officially begun. Who do YOU think is gonna be blown away?_

_Faen and Johan...taking bets for how soon we break that couple apart. Anyone? _

_Sasha has been getting progressively more and more unstable in the past few chapters. Mutual Killing Games do that to a person. By the way, I understand why people would mess this up, but __**PLEASE USE THEY/THEM PRONOUNS FOR SASHA**__. _

_So, who do you think is the likely target now? Likely murderer?_

_And the shipping name is Tessa, which was confirmed in the Forum. __**YOU SHOULD ALL GO TO THE FORUM ITS GREAT. AND ALSO ANSWER THE SURVEY.**_

_Maya as a main character sounds like Hell. I know what the next bonus chapter could be, though._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: You absolutely nailed that analysis. __**EVERYONE SHOULD SUBMIT AN ANALYSIS FOR A CHANCE TO WIN FREE TIMES FOR THEIR FAVORITE CHARACTERS OR A SKYPE CONVERSATION WITH SD AND I.**_

_HeroinOfDarkness_ _: Sasha as a protagonist would be...interesting to say the least. And Hideki seems popular, for good reason._

_Penumbro: Well, what can I say? People like Faen. _

_ezmonee6: Sure. I'm bad at summaries, though: _

_-Pool party_

_-Faen and Johan are dating_

_-Tien has psych profiles on Sasha; outed them_

_-Sasha now uses they/them_

_-Eric won the waterfight_

_-They played truth or dare_

_-Motive is secrets_

_-Yukari wears super revealing bikinis? Like wow_

_dashunterman: Mx. is pronounced 'mix'._

_SDproductions: Agreed. __**EVERYONE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS WE NEED LIKE 400 MORE REVIEWS TO BECOME FIRST PLACE KTHX. **__\- Lime_

_In any case, the next death will be occurring next chapter. Feel free to theorize why and how we chose our intended victim. Cheers! - SD_


	23. Act 2-5

Act 2-5: The Betrayal

* * *

I breathed out slowly, staring at the white ceiling. The ceiling stared back down at me, entirely cold and emotionless.

I couldn't sleep. Of course I couldn't. Not when the motive had gotten all of us to this point. No matter how I tried, I couldn't get the images out of my head. Sasha's retreating back, and then them bleeding out in terror and shock; Xiang lying on the ground with a knife in his stomach, Tien or Nico or Jackie or even Faen strung up and hung, dead. And even worse was what followed - one of the others, or even them, standing over someone with the murder weapon, a murderer's neutral glare on each of their faces. Or even worse - a smile.

Had I not been forced to reveal my secret, would I have killed over it? I would have liked to think not, but then I remembered the despair I'd felt when I'd first opened my slip of paper.

And then I remembered what Sasha had said earlier. "At this point, murder is practically inevitable, and I just want to minimize casualties." But what if they were the casualty?

What if Nico was the casualty? Xiang? Hidek-

I was cut off by a knock on my door.

Slowly, cautiously, I stood up. I looked around the room for something I could use as a weapon - should the need arise. My eyes fell on the bathroom.

_That's right - the hair dryer!_

We had been provided complimentary hair dryers - with a Monokuma motif, of course - and I happened to remember that they were battery-powered.

Quickly I grabbed mine and moved towards the door, hand on the trigger. Then, very quickly, I opened the door.

Hideki gasped in shock. "Woah, hold it, Ashley, it's just me! You don't need to be scared."

"I had to be sure. As a wise man once said, constant vigilance."

"He died," Hideki reminded me.

"Yes, but it's good advice."

He sighed. "Regardless, Ashley - I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what-?" It clicked. "Oh right! You-"

"You know damn well what I'm sorry for! I'm sorry for avoiding you, and for lying, and for everything else. Please…" He cut me off, before touching a finger to his temple, "Would you like to come to my room for coffee? We have a lot to talk about."

_You're damn right we have a lot to talk about..._

"I'm aware of that. Just...please follow me to my room."

"Alright." I shifted in place. "Just let me go to the toilet first."

"Gotcha. See you later."

I closed the door. Leaning against it for support, I considered my options.

I could run for it, but if Hideki was planning to kill me he would track me down. I couldn't hope to outrun him. On the other hand, if I stayed and we fought, he would most certainly overpower me.

And that's not counting what would happen if I didn't come back out. If he actually had good intentions, I'd be seen as...Let's not go there.

I looked in my pockets. Paper and a pen - thank god.

Walking into the bathroom, I hurriedly scribbled down a note._ I was invited to Hideki's room at..._

I glanced at my Electro-ID. 11.25p.m. _If you find this and I am no longer alive, you know where to look._

Folding the paper up, I flushed the toilet once to give the impression I had really used the bathroom, before remembering it was Night Time and water had been turned off. Relieved at the fact I didn't actually go to the toilet, I left it, and placed the note underneath my group's badge on the table.

_There_, I thought to myself, _If this really is a stupid idea and I get killed for it, at least the others have a good idea of who could have killed me_.

Opening my door, I walked to the one opposite mine - Hideki's. I knocked on the frame a couple of times.

"It's unlocked. Come right in."

I stepped into the room. Except for the contents of the table, his was identical to mine and Nico's. His was neater by far, with medical tools stacked on the table, and a row of lab coats hanging on the walls.

Papers were scattered on the desk. When I looked closer, I could just see the name on the top manila folder.

"Hideki Kenta, SHSL Surgeon - Records."

While I wondered why he would have records on himself, I shrugged it off as irrelevant, and returned my attention to Hideki.

"Here." He passed the cup of steaming hot coffee he had been stirring towards me, and sat across the table from me. "So, I suppose...I want to apologize."

I took a gulp, before speaking. "For avoiding me? That's okay, I-"

"No, not that. This."

He pulled a small stoppered bottle from his labcoat pocket and looked ruefully at it.

"What's that?"

"This, my dear Ashley..."

He turned the bottle to reveal three letters: KCN.

"...is potassium cyanide."

My blood turned ice cold.

* * *

Act 2-5 FIN

12 Students Remaining

* * *

_A/N:_

_…_

_…_

_Bet you didn't see that one coming._

_Vote for the next protagonist on the poll, kthx._

_But seriously, shock elimination? Really, you should have expected this by now. We do everything and anything to keep the shock factor going._

_If you haven't responded to the survey yet, this is your last chance to do so. I will close it next chapter._

_On to the review replies first, before we address the obviously serious issue at hand._

_Unimportant Fan: Yeah, we agree with you on the Eric thing. (you're not 'just' a guest shhhh. all of my reviewers mean a lot to me)_

_CrimsonSkyTamer: You're PRAYING Jackie is gonna die? What about poor Matthew?_

_emosewa-13: Damn straight it was a heck of a chapter. And yeah, I actually haven't seen anyone else comment on the fact that Sasha revealing their secret was a plan. The Mile High Club is 100% assholes you shouldn't feel sorry for them. (...They're not. I s2g, I'm the only person in this place that actually sympathizes with them. ;-; - SD)_

_Yeah...this secret was aimed at like five or six people. Some of whom are people you named. One of whom is the murderer._

_Yeah, we'll work on the drama I guess. Nico's just...like that. Nothing to be done about it. (Can confirm, am 'WAAAAAAAAAAAAH'. - SD)_

_UltimateMario44: Hideki is a huge dork. He's also HUGELY SUSPICIOUS! (Oh, and a murderer. - SD)_

_Actual Octopus: Thank you my dear spouse/pool shark._

_ezmonee6: Xiang and Sasha, eh? Needs a shipping name, I say._

_PSISomething: Of course I remember you. I remember all of my readers._

_And thank you so much for the kind words! (by the way, this is going to have a sequel, so you'll be able to submit to that...I plan waaaaay in advance as a general rule)._

_Nico's submitter? *does Will Smith pose* SD himself. (That's right. #lovemepityNico - SD)_

_dashunterman: Thanks. We did sorta...made it more serious. For plot purposes._

_PowerPlayer: Well, is this what you expected? (actually your predictions were fairly good for this chapter)._

_Hmm...Nico as a victim, huh? And just because one's secret is revealed that doesn't mean that one can't be murdered. Besides, at least one person lied about their secret and that is confirmed (does not include Maya or Hideki). Sasha's behavior has been going downhill lately, and this trial is definitely going to be very hard on them, especially since Ashley's...yeah._

_Hmm...well, what do you think of Hideki now? (It'd better be...killer. *guitar solo* - SD)_

_Malpractice killing multiple people? You're not far off..._

_HeroinOfDarkness: Well, remember, Nico's reveal was in no way public._

_We'll take the oreos, thank you very much. *omnom*_

_Penumbro: Well...what do you think of the outcome?_

_In all seriousness, there is a new poll on my profile page/forum. There, you can vote for the one character you would like to see featured as protagonist from now on - keep in mind they will eventually either evict Hideki as the killer, or, if you pick the wrong person to be the protagonist (say, Hideki himself)...Let's just say he'll be getting an express pass out of here. Good luck!_


	24. Act 2-5 Bonus

Okay. Lime here. I got...less replies to the survey than I would have liked. However, that doesn't matter. I can still draw significant conclusions from this data.

First off, the demographic of AFoFD readers. Of responders to the survey, only three had characters in the story. Nine responders followed the story, and ten followed it. This is out of 27 total favorites and 30 total followers on the story. Eight followed me and four favorited me, but only one followed SD, while four favorited him. The majority of responders (10/12) left less than ten reviews on the story. The vast majority of readers were between the age of 13 and 16, with none younger than 13. I can safely assume that the median age is between 14 and 16 based on the results. Gender was equally split, with six female, five male and one non-binary responder.

Literally no duplicate favorite colors, not sure what to say to that.

Your favorite character was Hideki (4 votes). Runners-up were Faen (3), Sasha (2), Lucille (1) and Maya (1). While they didn't get votes, Xiang, Tien, Johan, Ashley and the Pilots have also been praised in the comments.

Your least favorite was JJ (3). Runners-up were Ataru (2), Yukari (1), Jackie (1), Tien (1), Nico (1), and Lucille (1). Sasha and Maya were criticized in the comments, but received no votes.

General consensus seems that we are best at humor (5) and character interactions (3), but you people couldn't agree on what we need to improve on. Suggestions ranged from writing better tension to more fish (thanks, Kal. I appreciate the feedback).

Ashley and Maya (3) were tied for best design. Runners-up were Xiang (2), Faen (1), JJ (1), Nico (1), and Sasha (1).

100% of survey responders have gone on the tumblr. You guys agreed that you'd like a forum, more tumblr posts and more bonus chapters. We now have a forum (link on my profile) and if you want more posts on the tumblr, my suggestion would be asking us questions! We won't leave anything unanswered, although how truthful we are may vary.

People thought that Lucille (3) was going to die next, and that the killer would be Tien. I...honestly don't know how to respond to that.

Every character has gotten voted as a survivor at least once. The stats are:

Ashley - 10

Maya - 6

Hideki - 5

Nico - 4

Eric - 4

Xiang - 4

Lucille - 3

Tien - 3

Jackie - 3

Sasha - 2

Faen - 2

Matthew - 2

Todd - 1

Johan - 1

How right or wrong you are remains to be seen, upupupu…

And as for ships:

Tessa (JackiexMatthew) - 7

Mile High Club (YukarixAtaru) - 6

French Canada (LucillexAva) - 6

Hidekash (HidekixAshley) - 3

Hidekal (HidekixKal)(Don't ask) - 3

SashaxXiang - 3

HockeyStaff (AvaxXiang) - 2

Roobois (FaenxJohan) - 2

AidenxNico - 2

Ashen (FaenxAshley) - 2

NicAsh (NicoxAshley) - 1

KalxTheir Tears - 1

FaenxXiang -1

Sashley (SashaxAshley) - 1

Hidackie (HidekixJackie) - 1

Now, I've done some research of my own, and:

AFoFD is currently in seventh place at 203 reviews. At our current rate of ~8.9 reviews per chapter it will take us 16 chapters to gain the 342 reviews needed to surpass the current number one story, Danganronpa Alpha, which has 545. So, uh...all I can say is, review and make a certain Lime incredibly happy.

Well, we have more reviews that that, but I'm not about to redo all of that on mobile.

I'll put up a new survey when Act 3 gets into full swing. For now, this is the state of the AFoFD readership.


	25. Act 2-6 (?)

_**Act 2-6: Meet the Activist**_

* * *

_What would Agent Crawford-no, what would Charlie do_? I thought to myself as I walked through the hallways.

_Well, for starters, she'd tell me to stop caring what others would do and follow my own path, or something like that. She would just never accept that the path I wanted was hers. _

I sighed. No point getting caught up in the past.

It occurred to me that I shouldn't be getting this worked up. Then again, there was no one else I could trust. Between Birza and Kenta and DuCarde and even Andrews, I doubted there was a single person on this goddamn plane who so much as tolerated me.

...well, maybe Jung. Jung perplexed me. And Xiang, of course.

I quickly caught a glimpse of myself in a window. Disheveled shirt, practically undone tie, rumpled coat, unbrushed hair tied back into what had to be the world's shortest and messiest ponytail, and trademark dark bags under my eyes. _Goddamn, Sasha. You look like you just got dragged through Hell_. _Pull yourself the hell together and try to make some progress, okay? You can't be seen like this._

_And why not? You're a dedicated person, Sasha. That takes its toll, and is nothing to be ashamed at._

I sighed. _I'm so tired I'm arguing with myself, aren't I? That's something to be ashamed of right there._

_Yeah, you're kinda right_, my other self conceded.

Finally, I reached it. The last place where I could possibly find - unless - _no, Sasha. Don't think that way. There's no way that you're too late. You have unfinished business. You can't be too late_.

_Too late..like four years ago_… I pushed the thought to the side of my head and knocked on the door. "Hello?"

There was no response.

I doubled my efforts. "Hello? Open up! I know you're in there! Open up, goddamn it!"

There was no response.

_There's a reason that he's not answering. _

_There's no way. If he did-_

_Maybe you're so scary people don't want to tell you to your face that they hate you.. Consider that, Oryolov?_

_But why-_

_Because you're obnoxious and a bitc-_

_JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!_

Tired of my mind's shit, I returned my attention to the door. "If you don't open up, I'll get a chainsaw and cut through the goddamn wall."

Still no response.

I cursed angrily in what must've been Russian and slammed my leg into the door. A side kick straight into the handle - perfect for knocking down doors. Just like my Krav Maga instructor had taught me.

Unsurprisingly, the door refused to budge. I swore again - Yiddish this time. Honestly, at this rate I was gonna run out of languages. I kicked the door again. Now my leg was _really_ beginning to hurt. I pulled yet another kick into chamber, preparing to-

The door opened.

"Sasha, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

Xiang glared at me, entirely disheveled. He looked like he'd been exercising all night - _probably by running from me _\- _oh, stop it, Oryolov, he's standing right there and you argue with yourself?_ \- and angrier than I'd ever seen him. "Are you _seriously _trying to kick down my door?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, in my defense, I was really worried about you."

He didn't become any less angry. "You tried to kick down my door! That is inexcusable!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have gotten to the point of kicking your door down if you weren't avoiding me for no reason!"

He looked almost taken aback. "I wasn't trying to avoid you!"

I shook my head. "You're a terrible liar! Jung explicitly told me you had gone to the male changing rooms. Now that's just a low blow!"

He glared. "I did no such thing. That was Hideki."

"Well, sorry if I trust Ashley over an awful liar like you."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "...I'm sorry, but did you just call her Ashley?"

"Stop avoiding the point! You've been avoiding me for no reason."

He sighed. "It's not for no reason, Sasha! I just…Look, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Oh no you don't." I grabbed him by the collar, "You had better tell me right now before I beat your skull in!"

He sighed. "Well, now I can see why Hideki has his doubts about you."

The realization dawned on me. "This is about your secret, isn't it?"

He didn't respond.

"Yes it is! I can just go and get the files on you from JJ's room, you know!"

He stared straight at me. "You won't find anything."

"Well, I can sure as hell try!"

"Sasha, he has _nothing _on me. I've never had to tell nor declare this secret to anyone except my sister," he was resolute, "So you'll gain nothing unless I tell you."

"Then how do the pilots know, huh?" I gritted my teeth. "They need to have found out somehow! And if they didn't get it from you, then I'm pretty sure your sister's also involved with this!"

I could see the visible fear in his eyes - probably fear for his sister.

I released him. "I see you're not going to tell me. Fine. Be that way."

I turned to leave, concluding that he wasn't going to cooperate.

I felt a hand on my wrist. Damn, that kid had an iron grip.

"If I tell you my secret, are you going to think any less of me?"

This was the first time I heard Xiang ever take that tone - it was a mixture of fear and...was that pain? "Are you?"

I was almost tempted to laugh. "Is _that _why you've been avoiding me? Of course not. I promise I won't think differently of you, just like how you don't think any differently of me after knowing my secret." I paused, before realizing that i didn't actually know how he felt about me. "Well, I mean, I hope you don't, anyway."

"Of course not! If anything, I think more highly of you."

"Wait, what? My old man killed people because he got off on it."

"Yes, but you were brave enough to admit that. You were braver than a person whose entire life path is based on bravery. That takes guts."

"It's nothing, really. I had to do it. But let's not get off topic."

Xiang sighed. "I suppose I must tell you, then?"

He told me, and by the time he was done talking his hands were shaking and all the color had drained from his face.

"Why would I think less of you for that?" I asked after he finished.

He looked at me as though my existence was a foreign concept to me. "Because I'm abandoning my family's values? Because I'm a coward?"

"Pacifism isn't cowardice. I'm a pacifist when it comes to actual warfare, so we're somewhat in the same boat there. Not to mention abandoning my family's values - not only was my father a serial killer, I'm pretty sure he was also a registered Republican."

Xiang laughed. "Then, I suppose we'll talk in the morning. Stay safe. There are going to be people out there who are contemplating murder."

"Funny, that's what I've been telling everyone," I muttered as I leaned against the nearest door.

With a loud _creeeeeeeak, _Xiang seemed to grow smaller and smaller. I only vaguely recognized what was going on before crashing into the ground.

Xiang gasped in shock. "Sasha, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said with a groan. "Just help me up, will ya?"

He did so. I looked at the namecard on the door. "Hey, this is Jung's room. Why's it unlocked?"

Xiang shrugged. "You probably don't wish to wake her to ask her."

"I guess so." I looked at Ashl - I mean Jung's slumbering form. "She looks so peaceful."

_Wait a minute - aren't people's chests supposed to rise and fall as they sleep_?

"Hey, Xiang," I asked, worry apparent in my voice, "Do you know anything about first aid?"

He glanced at me. "Yes, why?"

"Can you check her pulse?"

Xiang stiffened. "W-Why?"

"Just do it."

He sighed and walked over to the body, grabbing Ashley's wrist. The confused look on his face dropped instantly.

And I knew.

* * *

_Ashley looked almost as though she was sleeping. She had even been positioned with her arms underneath her head and the blankets drawn up to her shoulders. She was peaceful in death. _

_However, her pulse was gone._

_**Ashley Jubilee Jung- the Super High School Level K-Pop Idol - is dead.**_

* * *

I sat down on the bed next to the body, looking down on it.

_Who did this to you, Ashley? Why? I swear whoever it is, I will bring them to-_

_**"Upupupupupupu! Attention all students; a body has been discovered! I repeat: a body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, a Class Trial will commence, so do make the best use of your time! Cheerio!"**_

I clenched my fist, and turned around. "Who's there?"

_Cheerio indeed._

The last person I ever expected to see again was standing at the door.

_...It can't be?!_

"Ooh, are you having a slumber party? Can Todd join?"

* * *

_A/N: Heh. We have an update for you to celebrate Sasha's takeover. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Buuuuuuuuut. As you may have noticed, they aren't even going to be the protagonist. Yep, Sasha is yet again ANOTHER decoy protagonist. The true hero of this story has just arrived back on the scene!_

_Haha, Todd, where the f*ck have you been? Seriously, you dropped off even our radars - and how are we going to justify your disappearance and reappearance? _

_...Actually. Looks like it's time to put on those suits. SD? - Lime_

_You betcha. - SD_

_PowerPlayer: Haha, yeah. We killed off our main character. Because SD and I just don't give a heck. _

_*dons sunglasses; flips off world; launches into space*_

_Yeah. If Nico was already messed up on the inside, she'll be more so now. I can't wait to show you guys how that works out. But at least Todd's back._

_You might want to hold on to those words - Hideki has had a very, very good reason for what he has to do. You will find out about his secret in due time, and by the end of it, you'll probably not want to hate him for what he did or didn't do._

_Unicorn819: Yes, you're excused. _

_And that paper is certainly gonna come in handy in this trial, lemme tell you._

_You figured out how the forums work? Speak to me. I wish to interact with my_ _readers. _

_RingdoveAndRobinet: New reader? New reader. _

_*victorious music sounds in the background*_

_Thank you for all your kind words. You've started AFoFD at a great time, lemme tell you._

_Unimportant Fan: Damn straight this is gonna be interesting. _

_HeroNoMore: I am so happy that you went back and reviewed. Thank you for that. _

_(that message also applies to Unicorn918, btw)_


	26. Act 2-7 (?)

_**Act 2-6.1: Meet the Acrobat**_

* * *

_Ugh...Where is Todd?_

_And why does Todd feel like his head is...screwed on backwards?_

I opened my eyes. The entire area was dark, and I could feel my body being restricted by something soft and smooth, like cardboard. I was curled up into a ball, and unless was mistaken I was lying on a pile of...pillows?

_Hm. Really comfortable. Todd could just snuggle up here forever...Nah. Best to get up. Don't wanna make Big Sis Nico worry._

Considering the effects of gravity on my body, I merely pushed in the opposite direction, and was relieved to have the surface open outwards. Dim light filtered into my holding space, and my eyes contracted at the sudden exposure to a different wavelength of light on the colour spectrum.

_This light...Todd has only seen intensity of this kind of light somewhere before, so this must be...the Storage Room?_

I slowly pushed myself upwards. The tingly feeling in my legs prevented me from getting up all the way, but I managed to seat my posterior against the surface of the cardboard box.

Something felt terribly wrong here. My legs were my pride and joy - spending twenty hours a week strength-training them couldn't have made them so weak at just waking up, right?

_Unless the muscles have atrophied. But that would mean Todd has been sleeping for a longer time than otherwise necessary...Hold on. What day even is it?_

Tentatively, I twisted my leg over the box, and placed my bare foot on the cool surface. One foot down, I pivoted the other over.

_Here goes Todd…_

I gently pushed myself up from where I was seated, adjusting to the knobby feeling of my legs by remembering what Mama Sinead taught me - channeling the blood flow downwards. I took a small step forward to ensure my balance.

_Whew. Now that that's over with, where does Todd go now? What time is it?_

_In fact...where's everyone?_

I checked my pockets. As I expected, my ElectroID was still neatly tucked away, so I took it out. It appeared to be offline, though.

_Perhaps it turned itself off from lack of use...What a funky piece of machinery!_

Shaking it didn't do me any good, and neither did pressing any of the buttons on the device. Giving up, I decided to just go find the others, especially Big Sis Nico.

Opening the door to the hallways, I walked back down the familiar looking stretch of carpeting, arriving at the Atrium. What I hadn't expected to see, however, was the giant escalator in the middle of the fountain, where the unicorn had been.

_Aww...And Todd was gonna call her Unicorn819 and feed her golden carrots too!_

I walked on towards the hallway that led to the staterooms. Turning into the final corner, I noticed one of the room doors were open.

_That one belongs to Ashley, right? Maybe she's awake._

I walked in, and the first two people I saw were...Sasha and Xiang? Oh, Ashley must have invited them over!

_**"Upupupupupupu! Attention all students; a body has been discovered! I repeat: a body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, a Class Trial will commence, so do make the best use of your time! Cheerio!"**_

Ignoring that, I walked forward and greeted them. "Ooh, are you having a slumber party? Can Todd join?"

The activist turned towards me, eyes filled with rage. "What the _hell, _Dunham?! Ashley's fucking dead!"

…

…

"Who killed her, then?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Well isn't that what we're trying to find out here, you imbecile?!"

Xiang patted her shoulder. "Sasha, calm down, I don't think Todd knows how serious it is."

"Ignorance is no excuse!" she cried.

I walked closer, and moved to feel for Ashley's pulse. "Todd does know how serious it is, guys. Todd is no stranger to the foreign concept of death. Todd just thought it was one of you who killed her, so Todd thought he'd ask to check."

_Yep. Nothing. The K-Pop Idol's taken her last dance. Hm, shame. I always liked her._

"It was one of the thirteen people on the airship," Xiang confirmed, "But it certainly wasn't Sasha or I. Nor you."

"Well, of course." I stood up. "Todd just woke up from a nap, after all. Can't possibly have interacted with Ashley in that time. So...what do we do now, huh? Any ideas from you? Her?"

"Them, you flying orange shithead!" Sasha screamed.

"What?"

"My. Pronouns. Are. They. Them. Theirs."

"...Huh. So there are more than one Sashas living in the same body?" I snapped my fingers. "That's it! You must be some kind of error-macro soul jar!"

"No! I'm one person, just non-binary!"

...Safe to say, Sasha had lost me somewhere with her long-winded response. Who was this 'we', and why were they invading Sasha's body to speak? Perhaps Todd should draw them out through voodoo-

"T-Todd?! Is that you!"

I turned around, and became the recipient of an enormous rib-crushing bear hug.

"Oh my various gods, you're safe!" Nico cried into my chest, "You have _no _idea how worried I was!"

"Woah, Nico, why so serious?" I pondered, although I hugged her back in return.

"Uh, if you're ever gonna stop hugging the transphobic cockatiel, there's a _fucking dead body_," said Sasha, clearly angry.

"Transphobic cockatiel?" Nico's eyes were filled with shock and fear, "WAIT, DEAD BODY?"

"Ashley's dead," I offered, "And Xiang says someone on board the ship killed her."

She took one look at me, one look behind me, and said, "...K."

Before fainting dead away to the floor.

"...Is that supposed to happen?" I asked no one in particular.

* * *

As it turned out, I missed much more than I had thought. I'd been gone for four days, and in that time, Ava also killed JJ, before she was exorcised.

"That's executed, Todd." Xiang corrected.

Oh. Well, in any case, there were only thirteen of us left, and soon to be twelve once we get to the bottom of this.

"Where do we start?" asked Xiang, looking at Sasha.

She-

"They!" Sasha interjected, "And since Kenta still isn't awake, let's start with the area surrounding her corpse. There's gotta be some clues there."

Sure. Okay, let's see here.

Hmm, so, Ashley doesn't seem to have any external wounds. No holes in her body except the ones she already has, no black spots from burning, no marks.

Weird. How'd she die, then?

"Poison, probably," Sasha muttered as she-

"They!"

...They leaned over the body. "Doesn't leave any marks. Doesn't even show up in an autopsy sometimes."

"Then it was someone with a knowledge of chemicals?" Xiang asked.

"Yeah, probably…"

_Poison? Hmm, I think Mama Sinead's trick should still work_.

I positioned myself in front of Ashley's peaceful face, before leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

"Todd! What are you-"

Sasha cut off Xiang. "Dude, what the hell? Are you a necrophiliac or something?"

_...That weird taste. Sweet, yet lacking in flavour...tastes like almonds. What is that supposed to mean?_

I stood up. "First of all, what's a necrophiliac? Secondly, Todd can taste almonds on Ashley's lips. Did she eat some of those before she went to sleep?"

Sasha seemed to think about it. "Hmm...well, maybe she has a fatal nut allergy?"

"But that doesn't make any sense." Xiang studied her body. "I'm seeing no sign of any swelling or indication of her body reacting to an allergy, nor do I remember her eating any sort of nut-related dish last night."

"Ugh, I never was very good at chemistry, but maybe there's a poison out there that tastes like almonds?" Sasha scratched their chin. "I studied poisons once so that I could avoid assassination, and I think there _is_ one. Hold on...it's on the tip of my tongue...ah! Potassium cyanide!"

_Potassium cyanide? K. See, and I thought-_

_...Huh. What's that smell in the air?_

My nose perked up. There were five scents in the room. Mine, Sasha's, Xiang's, Big Sis Nico's, and...one more.

_Huh. Maybe it's her killer._

I followed my nose until I came to Ashley's hair. Breathing in the scent of her shampoo, I detected the unknown fragrance coming off of it too. It smelled like…a nauseating, yet sickeningly sweet smell. Almost like..."Antiseptic?"

"Antiseptic?" Sasha asked. "Only person who's been near that'd be...Kenta?!"

They clenched their fist. "I knew it. He might talk a big game, but I've got him cornered. He can't hide from the facts."

"Hide what?" I asked.

"That he's an illuminatus."

"What's a-"

"I was being sarcastic. He's the killer."

Xiang pondered. "Perhaps it's too early to jump to conclusion-"

"He also has a motive. Xiang, he never revealed his secret! He's suspicious!"

Secret? "Sorry, what secret? Todd's been away quite a while."

Sasha sighed. "Our motive was that if we didn't kill someone our deepest, darkest secret would be revealed to everyone. We revealed ours en masse, but some people-" they glared at Xiang "-didn't spill. Including Kenta."

"So Hideki killed Ashley because of his secret?" I scratched my head. "Wow, that must have been very serious-"

"**FREEZE!**"

I looked out into the doorway, where I saw...two people in black suits and sunglasses.

"Continuity police here, you're under arrest!" the one on the right, an androgynous figure with shoulder-length dark red hair, screamed. "Crime is illegal, fuckos!"

"...What they said." The comparatively taller figure on the left muttered, running a hand through his short brown hair.

Wait, what's going on?

"You heard me, bitch!" the redhead screamed. "I'm special agent K, and you're under fucking arrest!"

Their companion turned to them. "That's not how it works...also, I thought _I _was J and you were K?"

"But my name literally starts with K...and your middle initial is J!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Exactly my point."

"Look, let's just drop the codenames." The redhead lowered their sunglasses very slightly, so that those assembled could see their grey eyes. "I'm Lime, and this is SD. We're your gods, so bow down, pathetic mortals!"

...Um, sorry, is this a side effect of me sleeping for so long?

"No, my dear reality-breaking Mary Sue," Lime said, "We are your actual physical gods. We dictate your circumstances, your actions and even your defining traits. But that's not our problem."

"What they said," SD repeated. "Regardless, these past two chapters have been absolutely out of hand. Todd, you're...not exactly supposed to be here"

"Todd's...not?"

"No, you're not. You weren't in a box, you-"

"Jesus of Nazareth, SD! Stop with the spoilers!" Lime stepped in. "Regardless, yeah. This Todd shtick is getting way out of hand. So we're gonna retcon the past two chapters."

"Well, ret-gone, but eh, close enough."

"Wait, what about me?" Sasha angrily stood up. "What about my role as protagonist? What about my relationship with Xiang?"

"Yes, what about it?" Xiang asked. "They're only retconning the past two chapters - that won't change any of it, I think."

Lime shrugged. "I'm not gonna tell you what it will or won't change. Although I guess we can retcon back further to Act One, keep HockeyStaff afloat…"

"Absolutely not, Lime. Let's not make this any more complicated than it needs to be," SD said, clearly irritated. "We're just gonna retcon this before it gets even more convoluted."

Well, what am I supposed to do, then?

"Todd, you'll be coming with us." SD grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble - we're just relocating you to your original location."

"Okay, fine," Lime muttered. "By the power vested in me, I do declare these past two chapters of Act Two - Non-canon!"

A bright white light filled the room, as the sound of a 'delete' key being mashed filled my ears.

And then, nothing but the sensation of wind blowing against my face.

* * *

_**Act 2-6 REWRITTEN**_

_**? Students Remaining**_

* * *

I stepped into the room, before getting hit with a strange, overwhelming sense of nausea.

_Blech, it feels like that time YG Entertainment tried to shove PSY merchandising down our throats._

Shaking my head to clear it off, I resumed entering Hideki's room.

Except for the contents of the table, his was identical to mine and Nico's. His was neater by far, with medical tools stacked on the table, and a row of lab coats hanging on the walls. Hideki himself was playing with a small bottle, before he put it into his pocket when he saw that I had arrived.

Papers were scattered on the desk. When I looked closer, I could just see the name on the top manila folder.

"Hideki Kenta, SHSL Surgeon - Records."

While I wondered why he would have records on himself, I shrugged it off as irrelevant, and returned my attention to Hideki.

"Here." He passed the cup of steaming hot coffee he had been stirring towards me, and sat across the table from me. "So, I suppose...I want to apologize."

I took a gulp, before speaking. "For avoiding me? That's okay, I-"

"No, not that. This."

He pulled a small stoppered bottle from his labcoat pocket and looked ruefully at it. I realized it was the same bottle from before.

"What's that?"

"This, my dear Ashley..."

He turned the bottle to reveal three letters: KCN.

"...is potassium cyanide."

My blood turned ice cold.

* * *

_**Act 2-5 Re:FIN**_

_**12 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_BETCHA DIDN'T SEE __**THAT**_ _ONE COMING_

_Still, '12 students remaining?' What could that ever possibly mean?_

_Find out on the true 2-6 chapter. Coming soon._

_Unimportant Fan:_ _This isn't a response to the content of the review so much. I just want to remind everyone that Sasha exclusively uses they/them pronouns. Thank you and have a good day. _

_ROTC: So, if you haven't visited the forum by now, here's the request. AFoFD-related Cards Against Humanity questions and answers. Thank you._


	27. Act 2-6

_**The REAL Act 2-6: Surprise...And Surprise Again!**_

* * *

I heard glass shatter as my cup dropped to the floor, staining the carpet.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Faen just cleaned that this morning. Think of how much work you're gonna have to put him through later."

I sputtered. "I'm dying, you're killing me, and you're worried about your damn carpet?!"

"You're not goddamn dying." Hideki intoned.

_What...?!_

"I told you the contents of the bottle. At no point did I tell you that I poisoned your coffee. The reason being that I didn't."

I stared at him. "Then why-"

"I was planning to, okay! I just didn't go through with it!" he held up his hands in mock surrender, "I admit I was tempted to, but I didn't in the end, so there!"

"Oh, small comfort." By now, I was sure I was tearing up. "I trusted you, Hideki!"

"Well, that was a mistake, now wasn't it?" he said in an irritated tone of voice. "Just like how you people trusted me despite me not revealing my secret!"

"...It's less that I didn't distrust you and more that you were avoiding me."

He sighed. "Tien and Sasha met with me despite everything. They told me to stay low and out of danger, and sadly, that includes you."

I raised an eyebrow. "You think _Sasha_ trusted you? And you _listened_ to them?"

He grumbled. "Well, no. But it was certainly good advice."

"And how am I danger?"

"I wasn't there when you revealed your secret! For all I know you might not have!"

"You are a hypocrite, and I caused the Busan Incident."

He blinked. "Wait, you caused that pile up?"

"That's besides the point!" I shrieked. "Explanation! Now!"

Hideki glared at me with his one good eye, before sighing. "Fine. Just let me pour you another cup of coffee. And don't worry, this one isn't poisoned either.

* * *

**_= = Free Time! = =_**

**_Free Time with Hideki?_**

_[**Yes**] [No]_

* * *

Hideki: …

Ashley: …

Hideki: ...Come on, don't stay silent, give me something to work with.

Ashley: Fine. For starters, what is your secret?

Hideki: …

Hideki: I…

Hideki: (*sigh*) I botched up one hell of a major surgery.

Ashley: Huh? How is that more serious than-

Hideki: Black Jack.

Ashley: Wait, that famous mob don Black Jack?

Hideki: Him. He got brought into our surgical unit one day, and I was to operate on him.

Hideki: And I did the worst thing a surgeon could do: panic.

Hideki: I...completely fucked up. No censoring there, I really screwed up big time.

Hideki: So my dad had to step in, and take the blame for my mistakes.

Ashley: O-Oh...Um, well, last I recall, Black Jack's still alive, so I guess it wasn't that bad?

Hideki: Ashley, they beat my father up, and chained him to a fence before leaving him to die! If I hadn't been hiding in the vicinity, I doubt anyone would have found him!

Hideki: And now...if the truth about my malpractice is revealed, they could very well kill him, and no one would be the wiser!

Hideki: That's why I can't let this secret get out. And it's why I wanted to poison you.

Ashley: ...Well, I'm still alive, so there must be a reason for that.

Ashley: Then, what changed your mind?

Hideki: I just...I couldn't go through with it. Not with you.

Ashley: (*blush*) Me?

Hideki: Don't get me wrong here. I just…

Hideki: Okay fine, I just like you a lot, okay?

Ashley: R-rea-

Ashley: _How could you fall for that, Ashley? He wanted to kill you!_

Ashley: I-I'm not going to forgive you just because you claim to like me! Not only is that not an excuse, but you could be lying!

Hideki: But you've seen me lie before. You know I'm an awful liar.

Ashley: _That's...true..._

Ashley_: Oh my gosh...He really likes me?_

Ashley: _Um..._

Ashley_: Think of something good to say, think of something good to say!_

Ashley: My eyes are up here!

Ashley: _Nailed it._

Hideki: (*turns back around*) Huh? What are you talking about?

Ashley: Nothing!

Ashley: I mean...oh. You...like me?

Hideki: Um, yes…

Hideki: Look, whether or not I like you is not really the reason I called you here tonight. I did so just to apologize to you.

Ashley: For a murder attempt that failed even before you executed it?

Hideki: Kind of, yes- hey!

Hideki: Look, I only called you here so I could admit I was stupid, and that if I should attempt to kill anyone else, I urge you to stop me at the earliest opportunity.

Hideki: You got that?

Ashley: Um...sure?

Hideki: Good. Then this conversation is over.

Ashley: Wait, what do you mean by you like me? Like, 'like-like' me?

Hideki: Shush. It's getting late. Go back to your room and lock it.

Hideki: It's not safe tonight.

Ashley: _Yeah...because of people like you._

Hideki: I heard that, and I assure you, I mean you no harm, Ashley.

Ashley: You wanted to kill me!

Hideki: But I didn't!

Ashley: But you wanted to!

Hideki: Tempted to. Not the same as actually following through.

Ashley: In any case, why should I trust you?

Hideki: Because...I trust you?

Ashley: _Okay, if he's lying this time, he's seriously going about it the wrong way._

Ashley: Whatever, I'm going back to bed. Just...don't try to kill anyone.

Hideki: No promises.

* * *

**_Hideki Kenta - Level 2!_**

_Hideki tried to kill me - but hey, at least he didn't, right? And he likes me, apparently...God, what a hypocrite. I can't believe I trusted him._

_Also, his secret involves a botched operation on a Mafia member, but I seriously don't care._

* * *

I opened my door, and, upon closing it, slumped onto the back of it in relief.

_Oh my god...I was this close to dying._

I exhaled a long breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I must have been really scared for my life.

Going to the bathroom, I turned on the tap to get some water to wash my face, until I realized, again, that the water was still off.

Sighing in frustration, I just went to my bed, and turned off the lights.

Sleep didn't come to me easy, but it eventually did.

* * *

**"Goooooooooood morning, students! It's seven in the morning, so get ready to greet another beeeeeautiful day! But seriously, get your asses up, you bastards!"**

Oh great. I forgot that was a usual thing.

Blinking away the stars in my eyes, I shivered. There was an odd chill in the air, and it felt like betrayal-

_Right. Hideki._

I stepped out of bed cautiously, and went over to my desk. Lifting my badge up, I picked up the piece of paper I had written the night before.

_So it wasn't a dream, then. Hideki truly admitted to wanting to kill me._

_I_ crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash bin. We were going to have words after this.

Taking the quickest shower I could manage, I changed into a new set of clothes. This time, it was a blue button-down denim shirt over white shorts - simple, but it meant I meant business.

Striding out the door, I walked over to Hideki's door, and knocked on it.

BANG! BANG!

Okay, maybe 'knock' was too kind a term.

BANG! BANG!

No answer.

"Ashley?"

I leapt in fright, only to find out it was just Faen, who had also shifted back a couple steps when I reacted. "Calm down, Ashley! It is only me!"

"Oh, Faen, it's you!" I rubbed my head sheepishly. "Sorry, I've just been on edge and all, and- wait, are you still calling me by my first name?"

To this, he blushed. "Yes, I am. I did not see any reason not to, since, you know, you have helped my relationship with Johan flourish. Though I must ask: why are you banging on Hideki's door so early in the morning?"

"Uh…I...It's a long story."

"Then perhaps you will be willing to share over breakfast? There is a possibility that Hideki may have already went for breakfast, which is why he is not answering your summons." He stated.

Right...It's breakfast time, after all. Maybe he's in the ballroom, waiting for me.

"Shall we?" Faen smiled, "Johan said he was up to cook today, so we should be able to find them all in the ballroom."

"Let's go, then." I agreed, before following him down the hallway.

Past the atrium and into the ballroom we were greeted by Eric, Lucille and Johan, who were just coming out of the same door.

"Oh, Faen, there you are." Johan grinned. "I was starting to worry. And Ashley, hey there. Come on in and get some breakfast."

"Where are you guys going?"

"To check on the bloody activist, aren't we?" Eric responded. "No one's seen h- them all day."

"Oh." My heart fell. I remembered Sasha's face as they had told me about their plan to save everyone else. They were trying to minimize casualties, but what if they had become one themself?

"I'm sure Mx. Oryolov is just fine," said Faen, guiding me gently to a chair. "They're probably just late. It happens."

"I sure hope so." I picked at my toast, as I looked around.

Well, if anything, Matthew and Jackie had definitely confirmed their relationship by now. Eating spaghetti in the style of 'Lady and the Tramp' certainly supported that hypothesis.

Speaking of hypothesis, Tien brought in a steaming plate of scrambled eggs. She wiped her brow with a sleeve, before returning into the kitchen, presumably to resume cooking.

Faen was now sitting down off to one side, and cutting up an omelette. I could see him decorating said omelette with ketchup, making a beautiful heart shape on it.

_Sigh...Why isn't my love life quite so easy?_

Before I could think any further, the PA system crackled to life.

**"Upupupupupupu! Attention all students; a body has been discovered! I repeat: a body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, a Class Trial will commence, so do make the best use of your time! Cheerio!"**

_...Oh shit._

"I need to go." I gasped.

"What?" I heard Jackie ask from behind me, but I had already started running towards the staterooms.

The faces of my friends flashed through my mind. Nico, Hideki, Xiang, Sasha, Maya, Nico, Hideki, Xiang, Sasha, Maya, Nico, Hideki, Xiang, Sasha, Maya-

_Nico crying as she showed me her scars._

_Maya opening up to me, if only a tiny bit._

_Xiang being so open and upfront about the secret that tormented him._

_Hideki sliding me coffee across the table with that winning smile of his._

_Sasha giving up their secret to try and save someone's life._

_One of them is dead._

I raced down the hallways, back into the Atrium, and towards the cabins.

An anguished scream.

_Uh oh, that can't be good!_

I turned a corner, and scanned the doors. Picking the one that was open, I rushed through it, unsure of what I would find inside.

If only I'd stayed outside while I could.

I stopped just right before Eric, who was staring blankly inside of the room. Lucille was crying again, and Johan seemed to be at a loss for words. But, as I got closer, most disturbing of all was Sasha's reaction. The activist, who had been completely stoic at the sight of JJ's body, was leaning against the wall, hands clutched in front of their face, eyes wide with shock.

"N-Not him, not here. I-It just can't be him," they muttered weakly. I detected a hint of...was that fear?

But then I turned my attention to whoever it was that had perished, and froze.

* * *

_The corpse was laid out on the bed, arms straight forward, with a stab wound in the stomach and another in the chest. Next to the body laid what appeared to be an index card. The victim's eyes had been closed, and in his hand was a small leather-bound book. The blood was now primarily centered around his body, and hadn't spread anywhere else._

_He looked as peaceful in death as he had in life._

**_Xiang Li - the Super High School Level Soldier - is dead._**

* * *

_**Act 2-6 FIN**_

_**12 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_As the title implies...SURPRISE, M*THERF*CKER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! - SD_

_SD don't censor yourself. This story has...breast-related body horror and transphobia and you don't wanna fucking swear? - Lime_

_Professionals have standards. - SD_

_So...yeah, Xiang's dead. One hundred percent deceased. What does that mean for the rest of our characters (and the fiend who killed him)? Take your thoughts to the forum!_

_We didn't actually kill Ashley - shame on you for thinking we'd kill her off that fast. Shame on us for not doing so, but Ashley's story is not quite over yet._

_So, uh...HeroinOfDarkness, I'm really, really sorry, and that doesn't happen often. Xiang was an absolutely splendid character, but it was his time to go._

_And now, the weather. I mean review replies._

_emosewa-13: *evil giggling*_

_Khronovision: Hehe, yep. We love to mess with you guys (seriously, I wish I could've seen your faces…)_

_And time to update the roster!_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: We have a leash on most of our characters. Todd is a...special case._

_PowerPlayer: Yep! Everything in the past two chapters was entirely false._

_ezmonee6: OK, so none of what happened last two chapters was canon in the slightest! We were just messing with you guys for the hell of it. Also, we're the Continuity Police (AKA a cheap Men In Black ripoff)_

_dashunterman: Does it make a little more sense now?_

_HeroinOfDarkness: Yeah, SD and I will go to great lengths to mess with you guys._

_And again, I'm really, truly sorry about Xiang (the two characters we kill off this Act are two of the four hardest to kill off out of all the characters who die in the entire story). I hope that you'll keep reading despite Xiang no longer being physically present._

_Rest assured, he may be gone, but not forgotten. His legacy will live on. - Lime_

_So...back to me now, I guess. I've got your obligatory trailer run, and another proposition. Remember Todd's Mary Sue chapter? Yeah, I had way too much fun doing that, so we'll (well, mostly I'll, jkjk, sorry Lime) be making another one of them in the near future, after Investigation. Since the poll will be used to determine who you thought murdered Xiang, we've already picked our next victim. Next time, prepare for JJ Jackson - Ace Attorney! Thanks, and peace out. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzam! - SD_

* * *

**Next time, on A Flight Of Fancy Despair:**

The soldier has been dismissed from active - and living - duty.

_Whoever did this must've hidden their **secret**..._

Only a dozen students remain, and it's about to decrease further.

_Your **neck**! Oh my god, your neck!_

Is one of the usual suspects playing everyone else for fools?

_There's something more **sinister** about our activist friend…_

Or is the true murderer…

_Paranoid...**schizophrenic**?_

...someone…

_I doubt anyone but another **guy** could have overpowered him like this._

...you wouldn't expect?

_Hmm...interesting. I could have **sworn** we would be in script format by now, actually._

_What was that?_

_Nothing._


	28. Act 2-7

_**Act 2-7: Death Warrant**_

* * *

I fell onto my knees. _Oh no...Xiang!_

"Okay, who is it this time?"

Maya strolled in, hands in her pockets. Seeing Xiang's body, she shrugged. "Funny, I pegged him to be the murderer type-"

She narrowly dodged Sasha's punch. "Ugh, please tell me you at least punch better when you aren't an emotional wreck." She waved them off and moved to stand against the back wall. Sasha rushed at her, preparing a punch. Maya unsheathed her sword.

"Both of you, stop at once!"

Footsteps echoed outside the door, as Hideki rushed into the room. He probably should have chosen a better time to do so, however - both the sword and fist collided with his head, though he recovered quite quickly, and pushed both sides back.

"Urgh. Why the hell do you people resort to physical violence at the earliest opportunity?" he grumbled, "It's things like these that'll get more of us killed."

"Don't talk about saving lives to me of all people. I gave up my deepest, darkest secret so I could save lives. Don't tell me what to do, Kenta," Sasha finished.

He shrugged. "If you weren't so irresponsible I wouldn't have to."

"I-"

Sasha was cut off by a shriek. "Xiang!" Matthew gasped, falling to his knees. Behind him, Jackie narrowly avoided collapsing to the ground by holding onto the wall.

Tien and Faen brought up the rear, whereupon Faen fell into Johan's arms, looking faint, as Tien did the same onto Maya - who dropped her onto the floor.

"Ow...That hurt," she whined, rubbing her posterior, before her face twisted in confusion. "Wait, haven't we done this gag before?"

"Yeah, and again," Maya sniffed derisively, "I'm a failure, not a walking stick."

"Who's-"

Nico's voice trailed off as she walked in, and saw Xiang's corpse. "Oh."

She blinked once, before storming into the bathroom - Xiang's bathroom - and I could hear the sounds of retching moments later.

"**So, it looks like someone offed the Soldier, huh?" **

Oh god why.

Monokuma hopped into the room around the people who were blocking the hallway. Hopping onto the bed, he sat down, before addressing all of us. "**Technically, since we've already explained the class trial and all, you bastards can just start investigating! Still, I guess we have to play nice hosts, so, give us a moment to draft up a Monokuma File for you nincompoops. Ciao!"**

He snapped his fingers, and the lights blinked out for a moment. When they came back on, he was gone.

Sasha crawled over to Xiang's body and reached for his scarf. The blood from his wounds stained their coat and the bottom of their shirt. With one swift motion, they tore the scarf off of his neck, and wrapped it tightly around their own.

Hideki stared at the light red line that appeared on his neck. "How...did that get there?" He shook his head, and leaned in for a closer look. "Hmm...why such a small scratch? It doesn't seem to serve a purpose."

Tien got up, stepped over Matthew, and probed the area around it. "Not nearly deep enough to pierce the jugular or cartroid...If anything, the injury appears to be superficial and nothing more."

Hideki reached into Xiang's pocket and pulled out a small object - was that an Electro-ID? He put it off to the side and waved the rest of us off. "Unless you want to see the details of an autopsy, I'd recommend you move out."

Sasha, who had finished photographing the index card near Xiang, scooped up the Electro-ID, and left wordlessly.

I grimaced. Their behavior was more than just off, it was downright uncharacteristic.

I peeked my head out of the room, and could see Sasha's retreating back as they turned and headed into what must have been their room. I tiptoed after them, hoping that they wouldn't notice me. Luckily, they didn't appear to.

_It's now or never, Ashley_, I thought to myself, _There's no telling what they'll do if I come in right now, but there's no telling what they'll do if I don't...Lesser of two evils._

With a sigh, I jiggled the doorknob.

It was locked.

"Sasha!" I yelled into the room.

I could hear an angry sigh coming from inside the room. "The hell do you want, Jung?"

"I just want to talk…"

"And why should I talk to you?"

"I want to help you, Sasha. Please just trust me."

I heard what sounded like laughter from inside. "Trust you? That's a hilarious idea."

"Look, just let me in-"

"Fine!"

I heard the sound of someone angrily stamping towards the door, which then opened towards me, practically slapping me in the face. An angry-looking Sasha stood before me.

"Well? Come in, if you're gonna be like that."

Sasha's room was as messy as expected, with assorted items lining the ground. On top of their bed, which was unmade and looked as though it had been sat on, sat their computer. On the table were assorted stacks of paper, assorted stacks of books - I saw _The Devil in the White City_ on the top of the pile closest to me, and the books it was on top of all had sticky notes sticking out of them. Leaned against the nearest stack was a manila folder identical to the one Hideki had had reading "A. Sasha Oryolov, SHSL Political Activist - Records".

What drew my attention, however, were the four photographs on their table. The first had a kind-looking old couple holding hands and smiling in front of what looked like the Hermitage - their grandparents, perhaps?

The second featured a blue eyed girl with her dark blue hair in a low ponytail, who despite looking sleep-deprived (as further evidenced by the thermos in her hand) radiated an aura of confidence and was mid-laugh. She wore a leather jacket over a white dress shirt, and there was what looked like an ID pinned to her lapel - I couldn't read it, but I could see a photograph. She held a chocolate bar in her other hand, and a snake curled around her shoulder almost sleepily. In stark contrast, the other girl in the photo looked like she was terrified of the camera. Her eyes, which were mostly obscured by the bangs of her mid-chest length chestnut hair, were a dull shade of blue-grey. She wore a grey skirt, white dress shirt and light blue cardigan. The girl looked like she was being crushed by the arm of her blue-eyed companion, but still managed to smile.

The third picture featured the shy girl standing on a stage, holding what looked like a packet of paper in one hand and a microphone in the other, as though she was being questioned. The edges of the image were torn, as though it had been ripped from another, larger picture.

The final image featured the same girl standing on another stage, holding a large trophy. She was barely recognizable as the same person - her dark red hair was tied back, she wore a black leather jacket and her mouth was drawn back in a cocky smirk. And she seemed oddly…

Sasha. It was Sasha.

I stared. That person in the first photo, crushed under the blue girl's arm, couldn't be more different from the Sasha I knew.

"Quit staring, Jung," Sasha said, "I know I'm a slob, but c'mon."

"No, It's…" I changed the subject, "Uh, your clothes are bloody."

"Yes, I know." They sighed and unbuttoned their shirt, revealing another black t-shirt underneath.

"You wear two shirts at once?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"Not exactly..."

They turned towards me, and I let out a noticeable gasp.

"Your neck! Oh my god, your neck!" I pointed at it,

"Well, yeah, I know I need some sun, but-"

"No, it's not that! Your neck has a huge gash in it!"

Sasha glanced into the mirror. "...So it does."

I was miffed. "You seem oddly calm for someone who's just likely been grievously injured."

"If it's any consolation, I'm freaking out internally. Body appears to be taking a while to catch up. Think I might be in shock..."

"Look, here, I have bandages!" I pulled the roll out from my daypack, and reached in to bandage their neck.

"What caused that, anyway?" I asked, after finishing the work.

"Hell if I know," muttered Sasha, glaring at the ground, fingering Xiang's scarf, before stopping at something with a quizzical expression on their face. "Oh. There's something like a tear in the scarf."

I glimpsed something on the ground, and bent down to retrieve it. Picking it up, I held it up to the light. "Maybe it came from this glass shard?"

Sasha exhaled. "Probably it, then."

They adjusted their black tie and moved into their closet, before pulling out a black duster coat and putting it on.

"Simple, black and businesslike. Not exactly your usual style."

"My old coat is covered in blood and this is the only real alternative." Sasha gave a grim smile. "Let's face it, the black duster is here to stay. As is the black tie." They adjusted it once more. "I rather like the black tie."

"Okay then-"

They continued, as though they'd never heard me speak. "After all, I can't possibly wear colorful clothing now that someone is dead."

"You didn't wear black for JJ's death…"

"Well JJ was a borderline-stalker piece of shit who tried to pass himself off as a paragon of justice and his death meant very little to me!" They stopped, as though realizing what they'd just said - er, yelled. "N-Not that he deserved to die or anything, of course."

_Something's up - that much is clear. Sadly, I don't think there is much I can do at this point. I suppose I'll just wait until after the trial. Assuming...no, it can't be. There's no way Sasha's the killer. _

Having not-so-thoroughly reassured myself of Sasha's innocence, I calculated my words. "Either way, you look practically like a new person."

"Yeah. Almost do. Just need to shorten my hair and I'll look totally new."

"After the trial I can help you cut your hair," I offered.

"R-Really? That'd be-"

"I do hope that I am not interrupting anything, but your door was ajar."

Sasha looked at the door. "Oh...hi, Lam. We...didn't find anything much, just this glass shard that was in the scarf." And with that, they swung said scarf over their shoulder, wrapping it very loosely around their neck.

"Fascinating. I may have to redirect your attention, however." Tien murmured. "Especially yours, Mx. Oryolov. We have...quite some things to discuss."

* * *

__**Investigation Time! Acquire Truth Bullets!** __

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Monokuma File #2==**_

_Victim: Xiang Li. Estimated Time of Death: 1130 hours. Cause of Death: ...Unknown? Again?_

_Why am I strangely not surprised? It seems like Monokuma- no, the pilots, are being unhelpful. At least Hideki's still doing an autopsy...Still can't forgive him for what he tried to pull, though._

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_** Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Passenger Cabins**_

* * *

"Hmm...interesting. I could have sworn we would be in script format by now, actually."

"What was that?" Sasha inquired.

"Nothing." Tien hastily replied.

The last place I'd ever expect to re-enter was JJ's room. But Sasha swiped what I later realized was JJ's ElectroID over the handle, and voila, we were in.

By then, the papers that had been haphazardly strewn throughout his desk had been reorganized into a neat pile, along with a couple of manila folders. Stepping into the room, Tien picked up the topmost folder, and checked its contents.

"Ah, here it is." She passed the entire thing towards me. "Ashie, you might be interested in taking a look at this too."

I flipped open the top. Taking out the papers within, I struggled to read the name at the top. "Ca-Cave-"

A hand snatched the file away.

"Lam!" Sasha growled, "What did I say about sharing the details of that case?!"

"Don't unless there's a good reason to." Tien intoned. "And I'm pretty sure Xiang's death is certainly a good reason to, especially when you consider the state of his body."

"I will figure this out _myself_, Lam-"

"You're acting as though you have something to hide."

Sasha froze like a deer in the headlights. "I...I…"

"Yes, good." Tien turned to me, opening the file. "Take a look at this."

I stared at it. "It's...a corpse. A bunch of corpses, actually."

"Yes, but look closer at exactly how the victims in this case were killed."

I looked closer at the images. "Well, it looks like she was stabbed in the chest and the stomach. She's laid out really stiffly, and there's a white card on her...wait, you don't think-"

"No, I _don't_ think." Sasha was practically shaking with anger. "None of us are serial killers, Lam."

Tien adjusted her glasses with a confident smirk. "I wasn't implying that, although it would certainly be an interesting development. No, what I think is that we have a copycat killer on our hands - someone intimately familiar with the modus operandi, possibly fascinated with the person who committed the original crime, even to the point of fixation. But there can't be someone on this airship like that, now can there?" She stared pointedly at Sasha.

The latter was red with anger. "I'm going to go. I'll be examining the body if you need me."

I wanted to interject, but decided against it. All I could do was stare hopelessly at their retreating back.

I glared at Tien. "What was that for?"

She looked sadly at the papers in her hand. "Sadly, Sasha Oryolov is more than they say they are. There's something more sinister about our activist friend." She handed me the folder. "This case file is on a certain serial killer, whose modus operandi was simple, yet distinctive. Red-headed women in their early twenties stabbed twice - once in the stomach, and then again in the chest. The bodies were laid out flat with a laminated white index card reading 'case open' on them. Wait..." She leaned in. "Hm. Well, I did _not _know that last part. Certainly news to me."

"You didn't know it?"

She shrugged. "The authorities often don't make the killer's methods entirely public. Perhaps they just didn't feel the need to release this."

"And this serial killer is Ca...Cave…"

"The Kitchen Knife Killer. Matthew Cavendish."

I stared at Tien. "And you think Sasha imitated their father?"

Tien sighed. "As much as I don't want to, Sasha was the only one who could have known the modus operandi. Plus, they seemed almost proud, admitting to being Cavendish's child."

"They did read a book about a serial killer…" I reluctantly agreed.

"You see?" Tien looked saddened. "Sasha fits the profile of a copycat killer."

"I guess so…"

"The file on Cavendish says several things about his psychological state. He's a sadist with no real motives, and appears to be a textbook psychopath - narcissistic, paranoid and most of all incapable of feeling remorse. He had no real motive, no stresser - he killed because he got off on it." Tien shook her head. "Terrible stuff."

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Kitchen Knife File==**_

_The victims of the Kitchen Knife Killer, Matthew Cavendish, were all red-headed women in their early twenties. They were stabbed once in the stomach, then again in the chest, and left with a laminated index card saying 'case open'. The killings were the result of pure sadism, with no ulterior motive. _

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Tien's Suspicions==**_

_Tien believes that Sasha, due to being the only one with prior knowledge of Cavendish's MO as well as having a perceived fascination with his killings, may be a copycat killer. _

* * *

I sighed. "Look, I just have a hard time imagining Sasha killing someone."

"I would have too - before I read this profile." She held up yet another folder, which she then slid towards me.

I looked at it. "What's this supposed to be?"

"A psychological profile created by the same BAU Agent who-"

"BAU?" I asked.

"FBI behavioral analysis unit." She looked at me strangely. "Profilers."

"Ah."

"Regardless, this profile was compiled by the same profiler who created the profile that lead to the suspect's capture. The subject is the sole witness brought to the stand by the prosecution - a child who discovered the fifth and penultimate victim's corpse."

"Sasha?"

Tien adjusted her glasses once more. "Yes. It says, and I quote, 'The witness is of very unsound mind. She appears to be largely asocial, avoiding those she sees as authority figures with a sort of rare zeal. When confronted she is openly defiant and spiteful. She exhibits no sort of trauma or even emotional change as a result of the sight, and if anything can be described as having a similar anti-social tendency to the common psychopath. In addition, she appears to exhibit symptoms of some form of acute psychosis, including but not limited to excessive paranoia resulting in episodic angry outbursts that have at least once resulted in the hospitalization of her mother, and very deliberately hidden hallucinations, mostly of the auditory form. Although no concrete conjectures can be made at this time, this pattern of behavior is closest to that of a paranoid schizophrenic. Signed, SSA Charlotte Crawford.'"

"Paranoid...schizophrenic?"

"Yes." Tien sighed. "I told you that Sasha was not of sound mind."

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Sasha Oryolov Profile==**_

_According to the profile that Tien showed me, Sasha not only exhibits a lack of remorse, but also psychotic episodes and paranoid delusions. _

* * *

I sighed. "I'm going to go check on the body and Hideki, okay?"

Tien shrugged. "I understand. I will just tidy up here and then meet you there."

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_** Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Passenger Cabins**_

* * *

"I haven't finished the autopsy yet," Hideki remarked the moment I stepped into the room.

"I...didn't ask."

He turned and eyed me with his one good eye. "Let's face it, you're not here to talk about what happened yesterday, so you can only be here for one purpose."

I crossed my arms. "Fine. Can you at least tell me what you've garnered so far?"

He motioned for me to come closer, which I reluctantly did. Xiang's expression was not that of agony, but that of peace - not that it stopped his face from being a deathly pale white.

"As you can see, there is relatively little blood in the surrounding area." Hideki pointed at the two wounds on his chest. "It leads me to believe one of two things - either the blood splatter ended up on the murderer, who likely took it with them as they left, or, the likelier option, the wounds were made post-mortem. I'll have Tien check upon them later - did she say she was coming back here?"

"Yeah. She mentioned she would be coming around here later on." I recalled.

"Good." He turned back. "Now make yourself useful and go investigate something. Preferably upstairs since I sent most of the others downstairs."

I frowned. "...We are never going to be able to talk this through, are we?"

If Hideki said anything, it was quiet and under his breath.

"...Your loss." I sighed as I walked out of the room, pressing the 'Record' button to end the recording.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Hideki's Autopsy==**_

_The lack of blood in Xiang's bedroom indicates that the stab wounds on Xiang's body may have been done post-mortem, or the blood splatter from said wounds ended up on the murderer, who took it with them as they left. To be confirmed after Tien has gotten her gloves on the case._

* * *

_**1st Floor Aft**_

_**2nd Floor Aft**_

_**Selected Level: 2nd Floor Aft**_

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Swimming Pool**_

* * *

I kicked the water as I walked by the pool. Staring into the water didn't help my mood, but at least it helped me to clear my mind.

_This doesn't make any sense...How did Xiang let himself get killed so easily? No, that's not it…_

_How __**could **__Xiang let himself get killed so easily?_

How long had I been walking now?

I shook my head. It was time to move on, or was it?

_Step._

_Huh. Something feels...different about that step._

I lifted my leg, and examined my foot.

Sticking to the underside was a piece of paper. I removed it, and it almost fell apart. Setting it to a pool chair by the side, I resolved to come back for it later when it was dry and readable. But now what?

"Hm? Oh, hi there, Ashley!"

I turned towards the source of the voice. Matthew had stepped out of the Male Changing Rooms, and was waving at me.

"Hey, Matthew. How's investigation going?" I queried.

He shrugged. "Nothing much as of yet. The Male Changing Rooms are free of any solid evidence. Sad - I had a gut feeling it could have been the location of the murder too, but oh well."

"You think a guy killed Xiang?" I ventured a guess.

"Very likely." He adjusted his glasses. "Xiang is one of, if not the, most muscular and stout students on this ship. I doubt anyone but another guy could have overpowered him like this."

"Ava killed JJ," I offered, "And Lucille managed to punch Monokuma's head clean off, not to mention how many times both Sasha and Maya have beaten up Eric."

Matthew sighed. "Good point." He adjusted his glasses again - looked like he'd picked up Tien's habit. "Hmm...Am I seeing things, or is that something in the water?"

I looked out over the expanse of, well, pool. I wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"That, over there." Matthew pointed at what I saw as-

"Huh. Are those papers?"

"I think so..." He looked closer. "What are those doing there?"

"I dunno...You think we can get someone to get them?"

He shook his head. "All of our swimsuits are still in the laundry. And besides, the papers look like they're blank."

"Probably should at least take a photo of them, then. They could prove useful." _Click!_

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Papers in the Pool==**_

_What appears to be a mess of papers have been strewn about the bottom of the swimming pool. The papers appear to be blank, however...Or is it just a trick of the eye?_

* * *

Not long after I circulated the Truth Bullet, my ElectroID beeped. Inside was a Truth Bullet from...Jackie?

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Knife==**_

_Another kitchen knife. This one was found inside the Female Changing Rooms, wrapped in a towel. There appears to be no trace of blood on it._

* * *

Before I could even look up, Matthew was off, back in the direction of the changing rooms.

_Typical, _I snorted, _Matthew goes running as soon as Jackie calls._

I paused, and shook my head. _Wait, why am __**I**_ _so skittish about that?_

Confused, I nevertheless headed for their location as well.

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Changing Rooms**_

* * *

"Ah, Ashley, I didn't know you were also in ze vicinity."

Jackie was standing off to the side, next to a towel, looking down at a gleaming kitchen knife. "In any case, zhat is what I have photographed. I theorize it may have been ze weapon used to stab poor Xiang."

"Looks clean, though," Matthew bent down to analyze it further, "Then again, if it's this shiny, it must have been washed, somehow."

"In ze pool, perhaps?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "Seems like it could have been washed in the swimming pool - that's a huge body of water, and any blood would have been diluted greatly inside it."

"Who would do something like zhis?" Jackie asked. "After seeing what happened to poor Ava, too."

"Well, probably someone who thought risking execution was worth saving their secret," Matthew said.

"So it was someone who kept zheir secret a secret?" Jackie asked.

"Not necessarily." Matthew adjusted his glasses. "While those that didn't share are the prime suspects, it's very possible one of us is a liar."

"So...Whoever did this must have hidden their secret?"

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Motive==**_

_Sasha's speech got most people to reveal their secrets, but some abstained. Hideki, Xiang, Maya and Nico neglected to reveal their secrets to everyone. There is also the possibility that someone lied about their secret._

* * *

"Zhen who do you suspect?" Jackie thumbed her chin. "I do not know whose secret may be false, although…"

"Although?" I looked up.

"Zhere are some secrets zhat strike me as...rather mundane. Faen's, for instance." She shook her head. "Not zhat I would accuse Faen of his murder - I am sure he could not have been ze perpetrator in this case."

"I would think Johan's secret would also be rather lacking, but…" Matthew turned to me. "He was one of three people to have found the body, and thus, declared innocent, right?

"Well, if Sasha was already there, then there isn't anyone who has immunity," I muttered, as my mind rewound to the moment of time I found the body, "Assuming Johan, Eric and Lucille arrived at once, and Sasha was already there - no one is viable for the 'three-innocents' immunity this time around."

"So, Sasha already was in the room when the other three arrived?" Matthew took out a notepad, and began scribbling something. "Does anyone remember if Xiang's door was locked?"

…

_Was it locked? I actually don't know...But it's best I note that down for later._

"Well, at least we know zhat no one amongst us can be declared innocent as of yet." Jackie recorded down.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==No Innocents==**_

_Due to the circumstances surrounding the discovery of the body, none of its four discoverers can be declared innocent as of yet._

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==State of Xiang's Door==**_

_Was Xiang's door open? Locked? If so, how was it entered?_

* * *

No sooner had I shared that last Truth Bullet than an update came back my way.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Updated!==**_

_**==State of Xiang's Door==**_

_While Xiang's door wasn't locked, it was somehow fastened or barricaded shut, as I had to kick it open. It wasn't a very strong fastener, as I was able to open it in one kick - a locked door typically takes two to three._

* * *

_Sasha…_

"Well, that settles it." Matthew read the updated truth bullet. "I suppose that means we've cleared out all possible pieces of evidence in the surrounding area. Shall we be off?"

"We shall." Jackie placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Take care, Ashley. And take care of Sasha for us."

"I will."

The two left, as I picked up the knife. The wooden handle still felt wet to the touch, meaning that it must have been soaked in the water for some time-

_Oh, right, speaking of things being soaked in the water..._

I retraced my steps, back to the pool chair. I picked up the piece of paper, which was now dry enough to read, although it only had the fragments of a few words on it.

'-andra Oryolova-Cavendish, is suffe-' beyond that was another unreadable patch, "-st-traumatic stress-" and even further, "-unfit to testif-" and one last, which read, "-A Ch-".

_Hold on. Why does that sound eerily familiar?_

Stuffing the piece of paper into a pocket, I pressed on.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Piece of Paper==**_

_A piece of paper with fragments of words still legible. It almost seems familiar, but I can't quite place it..._

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Laundry Room**_

* * *

To say I expected Maya to be in here was an understatement.

Walking in, I saw her lower body peeking out of one of the other washing machines.

"What...are you doing?" I asked, even though I probably wasn't going to get a direct answer.

She didn't even make any effort to pull her head out before calling out. "Sabotaging this washing machine, that's what."

_Okay, now, I've heard everything._

"Why would you do such a thing?!" I half-asked, half-plain yelled.

"Probably because I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence."

To say I was shocked was yet another understatement, to the point I could only mutter out, "...Oh."

To this, Maya pulled herself out at last, clutching a handful of gears and wires. "I don't understand how you keep forgetting that."

Stuffing the menagerie of items into a pocket, Maya stood up, and put her hands behind her head. "So, what'cha looking for?"

"...You seem awfully calm for someone who should be looking for evidence." I muttered, glancing around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Well, I'm not dead, I'm sure as hell I didn't kill Xiang - plus, my secret's no longer gonna be revealed, so bite me." She snarked back, leaning back and reclining on one of the benches.

I ignored her comments, and began looking inside the washing machines in case people could have stuffed evidence into it. It wasn't long before I came to the washing machine Maya had just ducked out of.

_Well. It's not working._

"What else do you want me to say? I broke it."

"Well, when did you even break it?"

"Last night? I was spending this morning trying to fix it, but of course, I failed."

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Broken Washing Machine==**_

_Maya broke the Washing Machine sometime last night. She attempted - and failed - to fix it this morning, so it's not working._

_As with anything she ends up touching._

* * *

"I take offense to that."

_Shush._

As I looked inside, I noticed something white and pink lying in the interior of the washing machine.

_Pink? Now that's definitely a cause for concern._

Removing it, I held it out at arms' length to see what it was.

_...It's a __**labcoat**__._

"Maya...?" I selected my next words carefully. "Are you aware that you were working over a bloody labcoat?"

"Language- wait, what?"

_Nailed it._

Maya flipped her legs over and got up, before looking at the object in my hands. "Huh. How did that get there?"

I was completely bewildered by how oblivious she was. "Maya, you were literally less than a foot away from it. How did you not notice it?"

"What's my talent again?"

"...Failure."

"Exactly, so sue me. Or get JJ to do it for you." She chuckled cruelly. "Oh wait, he's dead. Deal with it yourself."

_...I'm starting to think Maya's doing this to celebrate not being a suspect. Or is she using reverse psychology on me? I dunno._

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Bloody Labcoat==**_

_This labcoat appears to have blood all over its torso and sleeves. Whose blood it is, I can't say for sure, but there appears to be quite some amount on it._

_Nothing on it suggests who it belongs to...but the size..._

* * *

I grimaced. It looked exactly like the labcoat Hideki had been wearing a few days ago.

"No shit," she raised an eyebrow, "Why, worried that your boyfriend's the one who offed Xiang?"

I crossed my arms. "First off, Hideki's not my boyfriend. As for whether he's guilty…"

It was then my words caught me by the throat.

"Whether he's guilty…" I restated uncertainly.

_Urp. She's called my bluff._

"You _do_ know that being an accomplice won't save you when he graduates, right?" she bent in closer, staring at me hauntingly with those black eyes. "If you know something, you better spit it out before we force it out of you during trial."

_Tch. Damn you, Hideki. If only you hadn't called me over, I wouldn't be doubting you like this!_

"Well, whatever." Maya got up. "Just be careful who you try to support this time round. I may fail at investigations, but I have a gut feeling our murderer's craftier than they look."

And with that, she was out the door.

…

_I agree with her, and __**that's**_ _a scary notion._

Since there didn't appear to be anything else of note, I moved on.

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Fast Food Place**_

* * *

I stepped into the fast food place and chanced upon a familiar duo. "Hey there, Faen, Johan."

"Ah, Ms. Ju- Ashley." Faen corrected himself, and smiled. "It is wonderful to see you here."

"Yeah…" Johan scratched his head. "I never really did quite thank you for helping us get together so...Thanks a lot, I guess, Ashley."

"Oh, you're totally welcome!" I hardened my expression. "Still, let's get serious. Have you guys found anything here so far?"

Faen looked around. "Um, no, Ashley. The two of us have just entered this room as well. We were planning to search it posthaste."

"I'll join you guys then." I began to check the fridge.

We searched in silence for some time until Johan called us over suddenly.

"This was inside the trash along with the rest of the other paper cups." He pointed inside. "But look what's at the bottom!"

I peered. There was a black, glossy dot the bottom, then separated this cup for everyone else's. It was almost like...it had been marked in advance.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Marked Cup==**_

_Johan found this disposable cup in the trash can. It has a large, black dot at the bottom of it, in what appears to be either black marker or black ink. What could this mean? Did someone put this mark here on purpose?_

* * *

"I doubt we'll find much else around here," Johan said, scratching his head, "Shall we search somewhere else, then?"

"Sure." Faen walked towards the door. "Ashley? Are you coming with us?"

"Su-" I paused. _That's right - I still haven't gotten the updated autopsy from Hideki._

"Sorry, guys. I think I have to talk to Hideki first."

"Oh, I see." Johan nodded. "Please share it with the rest of us once you got it, kay?"

I nodded back. "Sure."

"Then we shall take our leave. Farewell, Ashley."

* * *

_**1st Floor Aft**_

_**2nd Floor Aft**_

_**Selected Level: 1st Floor Aft**_

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_** Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Passenger Cabins**_

* * *

I stepped back into Xiang's room, and my foot brushed against something hard.

"Huh, what's this?"

I bent down, and picked up what I figured was a small piece of wood. It was very thin, but wide in width - it was almost the size of our ElectroID, though about half as thick.

"Mind if I take a look?"

Hideki placed a gloved hand upon mine, before taking the piece of wood away. "That's strange...This piece of wood is too small to be a door-stopper, but too big to be just a mere wood shaving. It must have been here for some purpose, but what?"

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Piece of Wood==**_

_A small piece of wood, probably whittled or taken from either the storage room or an outside source. What could be its purpose?_

* * *

"I dunno." I hand my shoulders and shrug. "Hideki, have you finished doing your autopsy?"

His good eye stared at me. "Yes...and no."

"What d'you mean?"

"Come with me. I'll explain."

He held up a brown leather-bound journal. "I found this in Xiang's hand." In his other hand, he held up a white index card. "And this on top of him."

"'Case open', right?" I asked.

He froze and gasped. "H-How did you?"

"Tien told me."

"Tien? How did-never mind." He put it onto the ground. "Yep, it says 'case open'."

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Calling Card==**_

_A piece of paper found on top of Xiang's body, absolutely identical to the Kitchen Knife Killer's calling card._

* * *

"On the other hand, this should be Xiang's journal. The name on the front validates it, while the writings in the journal certainly match up with Xiang's usual mannerisms."

I held it up to read its contents. It certainly was Xiang's journal, alright - the first few pages were dated a few years back, and were all in Mandarin Chinese as well, so it was indubitably his. Flipping through the top of the pages, I stopped at one at random and saw a variety of beautiful sketches, from Hope's Peak Academy, the scenery atop the Despairship, to a scene from the pool party two days ago, to an individual one of…

Sasha. And they were _smiling_.

I noticed that he had a bookmark set to a certain page further on in the book - it might have been the events of yesterday. What stopped me, however, was privacy issues - even if Xiang was dead, rifling through his journal had to be very rude.

Aw...this choice was way too hard!

_Sorry, Xiang, but at this stage everything's a clue._

I flipped to the bookmarked page, and chanced across a few diary entries, earmarked for what I thought was yesterday. They read:

_June 20XX._

_I know I've shared the details of this secret many times before, but today, it needs to be restated, just so I know why I'm not going to fall for Monokuma's ploy._

_I...am a coward. Plain and simple._

_I can't wage wars. I won't wage wars. Send me into a battlefield, and I will lay down my weapons and pray no one sees me die a pitiful weakling._

_Why do I bring it up again, now? Because after tomorrow, this secret will no longer remain a secret. It will be broadcasted to the world, and I shall never be able to face my father again._

_Perhaps it is time I found myself a new career. A legal assistant sounds promising…_

_I shall have to talk to Sasha about this. Later today. In private._

_For now, I hope I may yet be able to stand on my own two feet. Something feels...off._

_Xiang Li_

I paused. There was no next entry.

_This was the last thing he wrote, then_… I sighed. I supposed I'd _have _to use it as evidence, as much as my heart told me that would be a violation of Xiang's privacy.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Xiang's Diary==**_

_Xiang's personal journal. He's chronicled the events up to yesterday, and it appears as if he wanted to talk to Sasha in private._

_Then...why was he avoiding them?_

* * *

_None of this makes any sense...If he wanted to talk to Sasha in private, then why would he go out of his way to evade them? Or maybe he wrote this __**after **__he decided to stop avoiding them?_

"Well, I guess I've gleaned all I can from his diary." I turned back. "What's the updated autopsy?"

Hideki looked away. "..."

_...What's with his nervousness…?_

"...Xiang **didn't** die from blood loss."

_Is he still angsty about not being able to poison me? Is he-_

_Wait. Say what?_

"Details." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and staring at him. "Now."

He couldn't even look at me - he kept his eyepatched eye turned towards me. "Ashley, hands off. Please."

No. Not this time.

"...Xiang has a total of two exterior puncture wounds. He was stabbed once in the chest, once in the stomach. Sharp object. Three millimeters."

"And?"

"That didn't kill him."

_That didn't? _"So what did?"

"Fluid buildup in lungs. Massive and severe organ damage. Signs of nausea and diarrhea buildup." He visibly gulped. "Xiang was **poisoned**. And that was what he died of."

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Updated!==**_

_**==Hideki's Autopsy==**_

_Xiang was stabbed once in the chest, and once in the stomach with a sharp object, about 3 millimeters - most likely some sort of knife. However, it appears as if he was also poisoned, and he died to said poison and not blood loss._

_No other wounds, or even bruises, were found on his body- wait._

* * *

My blood froze. _Poisoned?! But the only person I know who could have poison on this airship is-_

I stepped back. _Oh no. I see where this is going. Hideki couldn't poison me, so he went the second-best route and poisoned Xiang-_

_THEN WHY WOULD HE TELL YOU THAT XIANG DIED OF POISON?!_

Loud as it was, my conscience was right in screaming back at me. If Hideki had really killed Xiang, why would he tell me that Xiang was poisoned in the first place?

_Unless he's trying to fake me out...no, Ashley, don't make this more complicated than it needs to be._

"Okay, what can you tell me about the poison?"

Hideki turned around and strode back to Xiang's body, motioning me to come closer. I did so, and was greeted by the sight of him prodding open Xiang's mouth.

"I did a quick test with Tien's assistance on his teeth. There are trace amounts of the poison on his gums, meaning that he'd have to have swallowed or drank the poison in question yesterday." With his free hand, he gestured to the rest of the body. "The lack of any syringe marks or other orifices he could have taken in the poison suggests that he'd taken it willingly, if unknowingly."

"So, why did the killer stab Xiang, then?"

"Probably to fake out how he died, like Ava did with JJ."

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Poison==**_

_Whatever Xiang was killed with, Hideki suspects it was administered orally,. That would mean that he'd have to have ingested the poison sometime during the day, or just before he died. _

_The question, really, is when?_

* * *

Before he could continue any further, the speakers cracked to life.

"**Will all of you bastards report back to outside the Casino and Bar? It's time to start the second heart-throbbing class trial! And don't keep me waiting too long, or I'll be forced to drag you there by any means necessary! Cheerio!"**

Hideki grimaced as he stood up. "That's just great. Tien's probably not done with her experiments yet."

"Unfortunately, that is so."

Tien walked into Xiang's room, knocking on the door as she did so. "I was going to come back here to collect samples of Xiang's spit, but it looks like that point is moot now."

"Distressingly so." Hideki got up, and dusted his coat off. "Do you have any theories of who might be the killer?"

"Only one." She pushed the bridge of her glasses against her nose. "But I think you both know as well as I do who I suspect."

_Sasha… _I gulped. "Anyone else seem like a possibility?"

"Well, it might be suicide." Tien pulled a sheaf of paper from her coat pocket. "If Xiang had wilfully consumed the poison, then it's possible someone else merely desecrated his body after he had died, explaining the state of his body as-is. Otherwise, I have nothing concrete."

Hideki grunted. "That will have to do. C'mon, let's go to the Casino."

I made to move after them, but a nagging voice at the back of my head stopped me. _You've forgotten something._

_What? And who are you?_

_I'm just one of the voices in your head. Anyways, didn't you, like, you know, write something of very grave importance?_

_Oh!_

I paused mid-step down the hallway. Hideki stopped in his tracks and turned around. "You okay, Ashley?"

"Yeah, I am," I lied, "Just, uh, gotta go to the bathroom first. Can't go into trial with a full bladder."

"Alright then. We'll go ahead first. See you at the Casino and Bar." With that, he turned a corner, and was gone.

I stepped into my room. To be fair, I was only half-lying - I really did need to go to the bathroom. But afterwards, I made my way to my table, and lifted my badge.

There. That note I wrote yesterday. So the events of last night really weren't a dream.

* * *

_**==Truth Bullet Acquired!==**_

_**==Note==**_

_I wrote this note to myself if ever in case Hideki was actually going to kill me the night before. __It reads: I was invited to Hideki's room at...11.25p.m. If you find this and I am no longer alive, you know where to look._

* * *

I hesitated. Should I share this Truth Bullet with everyone else?

My finger hovered over the 'send' button, before I decided otherwise.

_Let's make this my ace in the hole. It'll either absolve Hideki of all his guilt…_

_Or sink him in one shot._

* * *

We gathered outside the Casino and Bar. I winced - the last time we'd done this, there were two more of us.

I found myself supporting a bleary-eyed Nico. She was clearly not feeling any better from earlier, but at least some of the colour was returning to her face, and she wasn't crying.

"I can hear you, you know, Ashie."

Sorry.

My mind turned elsewhere as Nico let go of me and leaned against the wall, trying to keep her breathing steady.

_Maya...Hideki...Sasha._

_Is one of you the culprit? Or is someone else pulling a fast one on us?_

"**You can come in now. Just watch your step."**

I walked in, still pondering my options.

* * *

_**The casino looked vastly different than it had been the other times I had stepped into it. This time, the walls had been reprinted with olive green, black, and brown swirling designs, reflective of a soldier's camouflage. Shelves and holsters decorated the room, each holding on to an assorted medley of items, such as guns, rations, water bottles, binoculars, and the like. What appeared to be a modified tank, crashing into the wall, took up most of the other side of the room, though the roulette remained untouched. It certainly looked reminiscent of any army bunker I've been to, save for one thing.**_

_**In the same vein as last trial, a large statue stood straight in the middle of the room. The statue had in its hands two fairly heavy-duty guns, dual-wielding them with what looked like expert efficiency, and strapped to the vest and trousers were knives, grenades, walkie-talkies, and every kind of equipment necessary for a field specialist. A very familiar scarf was the only thing out of place from the combat get-up - and his hair and coat could only mean one thing.**_

_**Just like JJ before him, Xiang was keeping watch over his own murder trial.**_

* * *

"Do you guys redecorate every time someone dies?"

"**Pretty much, yeah."**

Maya walked over, and held up one of the rifles. "Are these...real?"

Turning around, she fired one of them at Nico, who screamed, until she realized that what hit her was only water. "C-Cold! Maya, what did you that for?"

"Eh. You were expendable," she shrugged in return, before placing what I now recognized as our water guns from two days before back on the shelf.

Sasha stared blankly up at the statue. "Xiang…" they said, placing a hand to the matching scarf wrapped around their own neck.

They grabbed a rifle - identical to the one he'd used during the water fight - and held it in their hands. "I wonder if Nishiyima would punish me for keeping this."

"**Try me." **Ataru's more benevolent tone was suddenly replaced by none other than the Pilot herself. "**We have REAL guns with us, and I'm a better shot than you'll ever be."**

Sasha looked at the gun as though they were weighing their options. "I had to learn how to shoot a while back. But fine. I'll desist." They placed the gun down, put their hands in their pockets, and glared at the floor.

Tien looked around her in wonder. "A courtroom is one thing, but replicating a battlefield in its entirety! Incredible!"

"Uh…" Hideki said, "Perhaps praising our captors isn't the best idea right now."

"**No, go on!" **Monokuma giggled. "**If you think **_**this**_ **is impressive, wait till you see what we have for you downstairs!"**

Matthew seemed to cower in fear. "D-Downstairs?"

"Yeah, the glass chamber. We were there last time, remember?" Johan replied.

Faen nodded. "Guess we shall have to take our spots, as it were."

We walked towards the roulette, whereupon I glimpsed our...new additions.

Xiang's podium, in between Lucille and Nico, now featured his stand. His mugshot was framed by a large pink 'X', similar to JJ's.

Ava's still had the 'X', but instead of it merely being a large uppercase letter, her 'X' was formed by a pair of **hockey sticks**.

Lucille looked at the latter sadly. "I'm sorry, Ava...we could not prevent Xiang from joining you in ze heavens above. May you two find happiness where I did not."

"And may we find your killer and subject them to the closest thing aboard this Goddamn airship to justice," Sasha added.

"Alright then." Hideki tightened his eyepatch. "Shall we begin, then?"

We all took our spots at the roulette. I looked around. One of these people had killed Xiang. One of these people was going to die for their crimes.

Or the alternative, which I didn't even want to think about.

With a familiar clank, it began to spin. I turned from Hideki, to Sasha to Maya as we spun down into the antechamber.

The roulette clicked into place. This time Eric, Sasha, Lucille and Johan remained standing. The first sight that met me was an endless sea of blue dotted with clouds. I had landed on my face.

Then a large plane came barrelling underneath me, before a missile caught up to it, and both exploded mid-air.

I screamed, causing Faen to look incredibly concerned and Nico to cry out "Ashie!" I put a hand on the roulette and very shakily stood up.

We were in a war zone.

Everywhere around us fighter jets swooped and dived, bullets flying everywhere. I ducked and began to pray for my life, before realizing that they weren't shooting at us. Or at least, the chamber somehow managed to deflect all of their bullets .

"A very good holographic projection," Tien explained, more fascinated than I'd ever seen her. "Practically photo-realistic."

"**Oh, that rush of fear when you believed those planes were real must have filled you with so much despair!**"

We all gasped as Monokuma appeared, despite the fact that realistically speaking we should have been desensitized to all of this by now.

He grinned. "**I see you're all at a loss for words, upupupupu. Regardless, it's time! Let the second heart-throbbing class trial...begin**!"

* * *

_**Act 2-7 FIN**_

_**12 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so standard things. _

_Vote for killer on my profile, please and thank you. _

_Leave all speculation in the reviews and forum. _

_If you want clarification, the forum or tumblr are your best bet._

_Yes, Sasha has been permanently redesigned. _

_Yes, we _are _changing the trial room for each murder victim. _

_Yes, people are being incredibly suspicious this time around._

_Yes , this is probably going to be the most convoluted trial in the entire story. _

_Poll results: _

_Sasha - 2_

_Nico - 2_

_Maya - 2_

_Eric - 1_

_Hideki - 1_

_Todd - 1_

_Tien - 1_

_Also, sorry for the slow updates. School has restarted for SD so we barely ever have time to get shit done. We'll try to get stuff up faster in the future, though. - Lime_

_...Don't count on it. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm a student first and a writer second. I'll strive to perform as well as I normally can, but...Aw, damn, there's way too much homework, and it's just first week! And f*ck me, concert recitals are coming up…*disgruntled sigh* - SD_

_Next chapter will be JJ's bonus with the full evidence list, and then the trial will begin. For now, review replies._

_Unicorn819: Todd's creator is the fabulous Emosewa-13 aka Emo aka Homie Batmal the Emo Cow Goddess, a fellow member of the Farquaad Star Squaad. He was certainly...creative this time around._

_No, you're a great reviewer! And you don't want __**anybody**_ _to die? __**Anyone?**_

_Hmm...who do you think killed Xiang now?_

_emosewa-13: Yes. Feed me, my minion. _

_Yeah, agreed. Hideki is being a major dick right about now. _

_...or will they?_

_Let'sTalkAboutMurder: Well, who do you think decided to kill him?_

_ezmonee6: Yep._

_PowerPlayer: Yeah, Ashley's anger is more reasonable than Hideki's entire character at this point._

_...Not a poisoning, you say?_

_Penumbro: Your suffering fuels me._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Yep. *pours one out for the fallen soldier* Honestly, as much as I love killing off characters, I like people's reactions way more. Yours was hands down the funniest._

_Khronovision: Hmm...thoughts on the evidence? And how's Sasha holding up to your predictions._

_dashunterman: *shrugs* Did you expect any less from the SHSL Flamboyant Anime Villain and SHSL Flamboyant Movie Villain?_

_HeroinOfDarkness: That's good! I'm really glad we haven't turned you off from the story...Ava and JJ's creators have both stopped reviewing so I'm happy we'll at least keep you._

_Alright, we're done here, back to work (for me) and school (for SD). We'll see you around. Sometime. Enjoy theorizing._


	29. Act 2-7 Bonus

_**Act 2-Omake 2 - A Day In The Life - Jehovah 'JJ' Jackson, Ace Attorney**_

* * *

_**Yeah, Lime here. CW for stereotyping based on nationality. Lots of it.**_

_**All SD, I swear. **_

_**Apologies in advance.**_

_**(SD says he's really sorry too, and that it's all completely tongue-in-cheek, and meant for the express purpose of parody. His words).**_

_**-Lime**_

* * *

**"Court is now in session!"**

Yukari, wearing a ridiculous oversized beard, slammed her gavel down on a podium. "All rise for the trial of the Super High School Level Mathematician, Matthew Tanner, accused of murdering the Super High School Level Acrobat, Todd Dunham."

The prosecution leaned dramatically against the far wall of the bench, their messy chin-length hair partially obscuring their face. They wore a white button-down with a black tie and matching black duster, and looked incredibly smug and...unlawful. "Prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Prosecutor Oryolov stated confidently, their Russian accent apparent in their speech.

"The defense is ready, Your Honour!"

A man in an unbuttoned trenchcoat and a buzzcut slammed his hands down on the table set aside for that side. "The Super High School Level Lawyer, JJ Jackson, is ready to prove my client innocent, sir!

"Objection!"

Oryolov banged their fist on the table. "I object to your use of the letter 'u' in 'honor', you colonialist shitlord!"

JJ tapped his forehead intelligently. "What are you, a Super High School Level Activist or something?"

Oryolov was taken aback. "_K-kak ti znal_?"

He smiled knowingly. "Just a hunch. And for the record-"

_**SLAM! **_"Objection!"

"Woah!" Prosecutor Oryolov found themself blown away. Such was the sheer power of his yell, they were instantly drawn to his charismatic, strong voice.

"I am from Scotland, Prosecution!" He folded his arms in a badass armfold. "And thus, I have every right to add a 'u' to my 'honours'!"

Yukari, who was lazily swinging her gavel around, slammed it down. "Objection sustained. Now get on with the trial itself, will ya? Comrade Prosecution, your opening statement."

Oryolov gritted their teeth. "_Chortovaia cuckla..._I mean, the-"

"Penalty awarded to the prosecution for insulting the judge." Yukari yawned. "Try again, and I'll declare the defendant 'Not Guilty'."

They gritted their teeth even harder - JJ could see them growing visibly shorter. "Uh, yes. The defendant, Matthew Tanner, was last seen saying that he was going to go talk to Todd about something mysterious. There was also blood found on the soles of Tanner's shoes, which upon analysis was found to belong to the victim. The knife that is suspected to have been used as a murder weapon was also found in Tanner's dresser. It certainly makes a compelling case for his guilt."

"K. Now, defense, your statement?"

JJ smiled, and spread his arms in a large weave. "The defense believes that the defendant, Matthew Tanner, cannot possibly be guilty of this crime, on the basis that the prosecution is a selfish lying bitch, and is obviously not educated enough to see who the real murderer is."

Oryolov glared. "I have a law degree. And I'm not lying - that'd be illegal! In fact, here's the analysis of the blood on his shoes!"

JJ looked at it. "Yes, but my client isn't guilty."

"You can't just state-"

"Overruled, Comrade!" Yukari cackled. "Don't tell the defense attorney what to do!"

Oryolov folded over, not even bothering to argue. "Should I call a witness, then?"

"Go right ahead," he smiled wanly, "Do know I've already talked to all of them and the members of the jury ahead of time, so pick wisely."

Oryolov sighed weakly. "The prosecution...calls Ava Tremblay to the stand."

"Ataru?"

Ataru, dressed in a bailiff's outfit, bowed, before going off to fetch said witness.

A woman walked up to the stand. She was wearing tons of under-armour, a bombadier hat, and...moose antlers?

"Ugh...Witness, state your name and-"

The woman pulled a hockey stick out of her cleavage, and pointed it at the prosecutor. "Eh, what's the big idea, eh? You gotta be polite if you're a-boot to talk to a Canadian like me, eh!"

(Limenote: SD would like to sincerely apologize to all Canadians out there, and wishes to explain that he is doing this for the sake of parody, and not to insult anyone in any way. He has quite a few Canadian friends, and is pretty sure he won't retain them after this. Go figure.)

"...What."

Prosecutor Oryolov facepalmed. "_Please _state your name and occupation."

"I be Avarielle McKenzie Tremblay!" she waved her hockey stick triumphantly, before calming down, and pulling out a pitcher of maple syrup from out of nowhere.

Chugging it down in one large gulp, she burped loudly. "But you can just call me Ava, eh?"

Oryolov stared blandly forward. "Why did I even bother taking the Bar Exam? This isn't what I wanted to do with my life. Why this? Why me? Ugh!"

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Because your only other option was to become a social recluse for life?"

Oryolov glared at him. "I have friends! Well..._friend_, but still! In fact, I'll call him to the stand right now!" It was clear they were starting to break down emotionally.

"And I said whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, eh? You call-a me to the stand then take me away before I can even say anything related to de case?" Ava focused her scarlet gaze on the Prosecutor, who shrunk in fright. "You'se a gotta be kidding me, eh!"

"O..okay," muttered Oryolov timidly, "I-I'm-"

"Meh, I'll allow it." Yukari banged her gavel down. "Bailiff, bring the Prosecutor's only friend into the courtroom, will ya, luv?"

"Anything you ask of." Ataru bowed, before approaching the Hockey Player, who had mysteriously filled her pitcher with more maple syrup from lord-knows-where. "Ms. Tremblay, if you please?"

"D'awwww…But I didn't even get to say my opening pitch- oi, what's de big idea, lemme go, eh!" she screamed, as Ataru held onto her neck with an extendable claw, and removed her - forcibly - from the witness stand.

"Alright, then." Oryolov cleared their throat. "I call...Xiang Li to the stand."

A young man in a dark coat and long scarf walked up to the podium.

Proecutor Oryolov smiled. "Witness, please state your name and occupation for the courts just to make it official."

"好！我是全世界的超级高中战士，名字叫香梨！"

Their smile faltered. "...In English, please."

"Ah, eh, it is sure!" he replied, pausing after every word, William Shatner-style. "Mine name is, eh, you know, the famous, the famous...Xiang! Xiang Li! I am Super High School Level Soldier! Very great to be here!"

(Limenote: SD would now like to sincerely apologize to all people who do not speak English fluently, especially all of our Chinese/Singaporean readers, and assures you that he is suffering even more than any of you are because this hurts his race, country AND writing style. But parodies for parodies' sake.)

"G-Good to see you, Xiang," said Oryolov. "And, uh, can you testify as to the fact that we are friends?"

"Verily much yes, indeed! I enjoy talking with Sasha long time. They interesting person and good friend too!"

Oryolov smiled. "Take that, _Jackson_. While we're at it, why don't you name _one _friend that you have?"

"Sure." JJ reclined against his specially-made king's armchair. "He'd right here in this room...isn't he, Xiang?"

"Yes!" Xiang said, in perfect English. "And prosecutor Oryolov was wrong - they _don't _have any friends!"

Oryolov shrank into themself. "I-Xiang?"

"That's right!" Xiang walked over to the defense's bench. "I was on the defense the whole time!"

JJ embraced him with a hug, and a full on kiss across the lips. "Indeed you were, my dear Xiang," he said loudly, before turning his attention back to the court. "Now, let us end this case once and for all!"

Yukari smirked, and pointed her gavel at them both. "So it shall be. Defense, your closing statement?"

Oryolov gasped. "I...I…" and then they began to shout. "I can't believe this! This entire trial is a sham, and even at the end of it we have no idea who killed poor Todd! It's just been humiliation and racist stereotypes and is Jackson even attracted to men? None of this is in any way similar to canon and no justice has been served! WHO KILLED TODD?"

"Well, isn't the answer obvious?" Out of nowhere, JJ put on sunglasses, a large, oversized coat, and long baggy pants. He pointed two finger-guns at them. "You!"

Oryolov gasped, tears streaming down their face. "H-How did you know?!"

An evil cackle sounded out from the judge's chair. "It's obvious that you, Sasha Oryolov, framed your father! You are the true Kitchen Knife Killer!"

Oryolov gasped. "I-it's true, but...the voices! The voices told me to do it!"

Yukari giggled. "Are those your final words, then? In that case, it's Punishment Time!"

A red button magically appeared, as JJ laughed in the revelry of his victory. Yukari practically squealed in delight as she yelled, "I declare the prosecutor, Sasha Oryolov, GUILTY!"

* * *

_GAME OVER_

_**Sasha Oryolov **__has been found guilty_

_Commencing Execution_

_Keeping POV in 3rd accordingly._

* * *

_Sasha looked up at the courtroom. The faces of their peers glared at them. _

'_This is it,' they thought. 'I'm going to die'. _

'_Bring it on'._

_Three men in black suits emerged from behind Sasha, silently, before grabbing their arms and-_

"HOLD IT!"

A voice yelled, as the doors to the courtroom opened. The men looked at the newcomer in confusion.

"Hey, Dave, did we-"

"I dunno who this kid is, no."

"Goddamn it, Dave-aah!"

In the time they had dropped their guard, Oryolov had managed to escape from them and grab their gun. Then, they gasped, as they felt a strong grip pull their wrist behind their back, forcing them to drop said gun.

JJ smiled triumphantly. "Did you really think you could get away with that?"

Xiang stood behind him. "It's over now, Oryolov. You never stood a chance against _the _JJ Jackson."

Dave and his fellow goons formed yet another line behind Xiang. "You're a menace to society and must be stopped, and the only one who can do it is our last hope - JJ Jackson," said Dave in a cold monotone.

Sasha struggled. "No! This can't be!"

"...Can Todd come back into the story now?" A confused Acrobat, having opened the doors moments prior, asked no one in particular, as the whole scene went black.

* * *

_A/N: Once again. I'm sorry. _

_We won't respond to reviews this chapter, but whoever's friend SomeSnappyName is - please thank them and tell them that we appreciate every review and that they should keep reviewing. That goes for everyone - reviews are great and appreciated. _

_The trial may take a while, but it'll be twice as great as the previous one - definitely worth the wait. _

_Leave all thoughts in the reviews, and also the forum. _

_And, as usual, the evidence list: _

* * *

_**==Monokuma File #2==**_

_Victim: Xiang Li. Estimated Time of Death: 1130 hours. Cause of Death: ...Unknown? Again?_

_Why am I strangely not surprised? It seems like Monokuma- no, the pilots, are being unhelpful. At least Hideki's still doing an autopsy...Still can't forgive him for what he tried to pull, though._

* * *

_**==Kitchen Knife File==**_

_The victims of the Kitchen Knife Killer, Matthew Cavendish, were all red-headed women in their early twenties. They were stabbed once in the stomach, then again in the chest, and left with a laminated index card saying 'case open'. The killings were the result of pure sadism, with no ulterior motive. _

* * *

_**==Tien's Suspicions==**_

_Tien believes that Sasha, due to being the only one with prior knowledge of Cavendish's MO as well as having a perceived fascination with his killings, may be a copycat killer. _

* * *

_**==Sasha Oryolov Profile==**_

_According to the profile that Tien showed me, Sasha not only exhibits a lack of remorse, but also psychotic episodes, violent tendencies and paranoid delusions. _

* * *

_**==Hideki's Autopsy==**_

_The lack of blood in Xiang's bedroom indicates that the stab wounds on Xiang's body may have been done post-mortem, or the blood splatter from said wounds ended up on the murderer, who took it with them as they left. To be confirmed after Tien has gotten her gloves on the case._

* * *

**_**==Papers in the Pool==**_**

_What appears to be a mess of papers have been strewn about the bottom of the swimming pool. The papers appear to be blank, however...Or is it just a trick of the eye?_

* * *

**_**==Knife==**_**

_Another kitchen knife. This one was found inside the Female Changing Rooms, wrapped in a towel. There appears to be no trace of blood on it._

* * *

_**==Motive==**_

_Sasha's speech got most people to reveal their secrets, but some abstained. Hideki, Xiang, Maya and Nico neglected to reveal their secrets to everyone. There is also the possibility that someone lied about their secret._

* * *

_**==No Innocents==**_

_Due to the circumstances surrounding the discovery of the body, none of its four discoverers can be declared innocent as of yet._

* * *

_**==State of Xiang's Door==**_

_While Xiang's door wasn't locked, it was somehow fastened or barricaded shut, as Sasha had to kick it open. It wasn't a very strong fastener, as they were able to open it in one kick - a locked door typically takes two to three._

* * *

**_**==Piece of Paper==**_**

_A piece of paper with fragments of words still legible. It almost seems familiar, but I can't quite place it..._

* * *

_**==Broken Washing Machine==**_

_Maya broke the Washing Machine sometime last night. She attempted - and failed - to fix it this morning, so it's not working._

_As with anything she ends up touching._

* * *

**_**==Bloody Labcoat==**_**

_This labcoat appears to have blood all over its torso and sleeves. Whose blood it is, I can't say for sure, but there appears to be quite some amount on it._

_Nothing on it suggests who it belongs to...but the size..._

* * *

**_**==Marked Cup==**_**

_Johan found this disposable cup in the trash can. It has a large, black dot at the bottom of it, in what appears to be either black marker or black ink. What could this mean? Did someone put this mark here on purpose?_

* * *

**_**==Piece of Wood==**_**

_A small piece of wood, probably whittled or taken from either the storage room or an outside source. What could be its purpose?_

* * *

_**==Calling Card==**_

_A piece of paper found on top of Xiang's body, absolutely identical to the Kitchen Knife Killer's calling card._

* * *

_**==Xiang's Diary==**_

_Xiang's personal journal. He's chronicled the events up to yesterday, and it appears as if he wanted to talk to Sasha in private._

_Then...why was he avoiding them?_

* * *

_**==Hideki's Autopsy==**_

_Xiang was stabbed once in the chest, and once in the stomach with a sharp object, about 3 millimeters - most likely some sort of knife. However, it appears as if he was also poisoned, and he died to said poison and not blood loss._

_No other wounds, or even bruises, were found on his body- wait..._

* * *

**_**==Poison==**_**

_Whatever Xiang was killed with, Hideki suspects it wasn't too fast-acting a poison. That would mean that Xiang would have to have ingested the poison sometime during the day. _

_The question, really, is when?_

* * *

**_**==Note==**_**

_I wrote this note to myself if ever in case Hideki was actually going to kill me the night before. __It reads: I was invited to Hideki's room at...11.25p.m. If you find this and I am no longer alive, you know where to look._


	30. Trial 2-1

_**Trial 2-1: Turnabout Declaration**_

* * *

_**COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!**_

* * *

"**I take it none of you need me to explain who died?" **Monokuma lapped at a pot of what was labelled 'HUNNY'.

I didn't think robotic bears could even eat honey. The more you know, I guess.

"Are you even sure that is real honey? He has proven to be proficient in the use of holograms," Tien observed.

"Yeah, but why'd he ever bloody do that?" Eric asked.

"To psych us out, maybe," suggested Sasha, "But I agree. There's no reason for him to do that."

"You people are so far off track you're going perpendicular to it," Maya said. "We're trying to catch a murderer here."

"Hey! That's my line." Matthew frowned. "The perpendicular part, that is."

"I think all of us have taken eighth grade math, and thus know about perpendicularity," offered Sasha.

"As Maya said. Off-track." Hideki adjusted his eyepatch slightly. "Xiang is dead. I'd think you of all people would want to catch the perpetrator, wouldn't you?"

Sasha looked taken aback. "Yeah. I do. Can we just get this trial underway, then? Get this over with?"

"You seem awfully eager to send another person to zheir death!" said Lucille.

"We have no other choice," Tien pointed out. "It's either them or the rest of us."

"This is a useless conversation," said Johan.

"He's right," said Sasha. "Let's get this debate under way, shall we?"

"...For the record, it's fourth-grade math."

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Monokuma File #2, State of Xiang's Door, Knife, Motive**_

Maya: Okay, where do we start?

Matthew: I, for one, wonder about the state of the door!

Eric: _It was bloody shut_, wasn't it?

Matthew: Well, yes, but that means that _the killer would need to lock the door _after them.

Johan: As much as I hate to suggest this, could it have been a suicide? Xiang's secret seemed grave, after all…

Nico: You think _he poisoned and stabbed himself_?

Johan: I don't see any other way around it. I mean, _**the door was locked from the outside**_, and only Xiang's Electro-ID could open it….

Tien: So Xiang committed suicide in _a closed room_?

Jackie: You'd think he'd at least want us to find his body…

Lucille: Perhaps-

**==Counter!==**

Ashley: **Wait! That's not correct! **(Fired: _**State of Xiang's Door**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"Oh, um, sorry for cutting you off, Lucille." I apologized.

"_Non, non_, it's okay, go on." She shrugged. "Share your point."

"Alright, then." I turned my attention back to my truth bullet, which began to unfold itself as a transcript of a voice recording, in addition to a picture of the outside of Xiang's room.

"_This door was somehow blockaded. But it wasn't strong - took one kick to get it open. Any real barricade would take three, minimum. It wasn't locked, either - I checked. Besides, locks look strong - if it _was _locked, a kick wouldn't've done much good."_

When it ended, I elaborated. "The door hadn't been locked at all, meaning that the murderer could have entered Xiang's room, killed him, and fabricated a way to make sure it looked like it was locked. We don't have to rule the possibility of suicide out yet, but it certainly isn't the only route that could have led to Xiang's death."

"Fair enough." Johan agreed to my left. "How _did _the door seem locked, though? There's only one lock on the doors themselves, so there's nothing else that could have prevented the door from being opened."

"...On the door itself." Faen zoomed in on the door frame. "Maybe an outside influence was preventing the door from being kicked open?"

"If so, zhen what?" Jackie wondered

Hideki crossed his arms. "Perhaps we should take this to a Nonstop Debate. There should be a perfectly good reason as to why it happened."

"If it did happen." Maya added.

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Piece of Wood, No Innocents, Xiang's Diary**_

Eric: Maybe the murderer was _behind the door_?

Tien: Behind? You mean whoever killed Xiang was _still in the room_ when Sasha broke the door down?

Lucille: Zhat couldn't be...When we ran into the room, _only Sasha was there with us_.

Hideki: Is it possible the murderer slipped out as you entered?

Johan: No one could have passed by us in the hallways!

Jackie: Perhaps whoever it was _hid, and zhen left later_?

Ashley: No...I don't think the murderer was in the room then.

Nico: What's your line of thought, Ashie?

Ashley: I don't really know...I just think the murderer might have _**used something to jam the door**_.

Maya: You can't really jam a door from the outside, you know. Trust me, I've tried - and failed.

Sasha: Well, we're back to square one, aren't we?

**==Assent!==**

Matthew: **That just about sums up my point! **(Fired: _**Piece of Wood**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

"Actually...I think there was a way to jam the door from the outside."

Matthew brought up the splinter of wood, and I gasped in recognition. "Ashley found this piece of wood in the interior of Xiang's room. Maybe it had been part of something bigger that was leaning against the door?"

Murmuring broke out. "Well, if that's part of something, where's the rest of it?" Nico inquired.

"I...don't know," was his response. "I didn't see anything that could have been where the wood came from, so either it was removed before I got to Xiang's room, or there isn't such a thing."

"Still, the wood had to come from somewhere…right?"

Everyone looked around at each other, and I found myself concentrating on Jackie, who looked deep in thought. She seemed to be mumbling under her breath.

"Where on zis airship could we find ze wood…?"

* * *

**==Epiphany Anagram!==**

__/_/_/_/_/_/__

…

_B/_/_/_/_/_/__

…

_B/_/_/_/_/_/F_

…

_B/_/S/_/_/_/F_

…

_B/_/S/_/_/F/F_

…

_B/_/S/_/A/F/F_

…

_B/_ __**STAFF**_

…

_**BO STAFF**_

_..._

Jackie: _**Impressionnant**_**! I know what it is!**

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"The wood probably had to come from Xiang's staff!" she exclaimed.

"God damn! How did I miss that?" Sasha was lightly tugging on the ends of their hair. "It's obvious! The staff - of course!"

Maya raised an eyebrow. "You seem oblivious for someone who's supposed to be the dead guy's best friend."

Sasha just continued ranting as though they hadn't heard her. "The staff! It was right there in front of my face! How did it get by me? _Me _of all people!"

"..." Hideki was silent, but I could see the gears turning in his head.

He coughed, before speaking. "Well, since we've established that Xiang's murderer had gone into his room...Can we discuss how the murderer had gotten into his room to begin with?"

"Into his room?" Nico echoed. "Well…"

Tien adjusted her glasses, as another plane in the background exploded behind her. "Let's do so, then."

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Motive, Xiang's Diary, Monokuma File #1, State of Xiang's Door**_

Hideki: Did the murderer get in by force?

Johan: I don't think so...There aren't _any signs_ to indicate Xiang's door was forced open.

Johan: Except...you know. Sasha's bootprints.

Faen: And Mx. Oryolov was kicking it down only _after the murder._

Hideki: So we can rule out force - that means Xiang willingly opened the door…

Hideki: And let the murderer in.

Sasha: Xiang wouldn't have _**allowed anyone into his room.**_

Sasha: He was smart - he wouldn't have allowed anyone to come in, especially not under these circumstances.

Nico: Then what other choice do we have?

**==Counter!==**

Tien: **I'm pretty sure that's wrong! **(Fired: _**Xiang's Diary**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

_Oh no…_

I watched as Tien brought up the diary.

"There was, in fact, someone who Xiang almost certainly wouldn't have been wary of. Other than drawing rather flattering images of them in his journal, he also said, and I quote, 'I shall have to talk to Sasha about this. Later today. In private.'" She adjusted. "What's to say he didn't invite his killer in himself?"

An image flashed through my mind of Sasha standing outside Xiang's room, kitchen knife in their hand, face full of murderous intent.

_No, Sasha wouldn't. That's not the Sasha I know_.

I stared at Tien. "Are you sure you want t-"

* * *

**Sasha: There's no use Stalin, and I'll show you why!**

* * *

Tien looked up. "Yes, what is it?"

"I didn't kill Xiang!" Sasha screamed. "I'll prove it!"

"..." Tien shook her head. "I was afraid that it would have to come to this."

The orange light bathed them in a harsh glow, as an overhead plane blew up, the fuselage tumbling off into the distance.

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**State of Xiang's Door, Xiang's Diary, Kitchen Knife File**_

Sasha: Why on Earth ==/== would I kill Xiang?

Sasha: He's my only ==/== friend!

Sasha: I had no motive! ==/== I confessed my secret!

Sasha: And there's nothing other than that diary ==/== tying me to the crime!

**Progression!**

Tien: I have my reasons to believe ==/== that you are very capable of such a crime!

Tien: While I cannot account for your choice of target ==/== the fact that you are the culprit is obvious.

Tien: At this point there's no ==/== one else that could have done it!

Sasha: No one else? ==/== And you think I did it?!

Sasha: **How can you convict me? ==/== You have no real evidence!**

Tien: **It ain't rocket science, buster! **(Chosen sword: _**Kitchen Knife File**_)

* * *

"You want real evidence? You'll be getting some." Tien tapped her ElectroID. "The stab wounds on Xiang's corpse are eerily similar to those found on the victims of the Kitchen Knife Killer, Matthew Cavendish. However, anyone with access to CNN or basic internet could have known that. There is one part of his modus operandi, however, which was never made public."

"And what would that be?" Hideki asked, although the expression on his face told me he probably already knew the answer.

* * *

_**==Select!==**_

1\. Dishwasher

2\. Lipstick

**3\. Calling Card**

4\. Murder Weapon

Tien: **Logically speaking, it was this.**

* * *

"He left a calling card. A white index card identical to the one found on Xiang's corpse, saying 'case open'. Only one person here could have known about this."

Sasha froze like a deer in the headlights. "Y-you can't seriously be accusing me of killing my only friend! I have my misgivings, but I'd never-"

* * *

**Ashley: Can't anyone see the contradiction?**

* * *

_...Was I surprised I did that? Probably._

_But I can't stand around doing nothing. Not now._

Tien looked at me. "Ashley? What is it?"

"Tien, no offense, but I can't exactly believe that Sasha could or would kill Xiang in cold blood." I gulped. "There's...There's just no way!"

Sasha glared. "That's a flimsy-"

"Do you want me to defend you or not?" I asked angrily.

Their eyes widened. "I...yeah."

Tien shook her head. "You are making a huge mistake, Ashley. Please, stand down."

"Sorry, Tien. Not this time."

The orange light engulfed us both.

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**Knife, Kitchen Knife File, Sasha Oryolov Profile**_

Ashley: Sasha may not be the friendliest of people, sure ==/== but they're no murderer!

Ashley: Especially not of their closest friend ==/== Besides, what reason would they have to kill?

Ashley: They literally had the least ==/== motive to kill of anyone!

**Duel!**

**How strong is your will? Fight for your point!**

**! /) | (\ !**

**! /) | (\ !**

**! == /) ==!**

**Progression!**

Tien: Ah, but ==/== you're sadly mistaken.

Tien: The activist has hid their true nature quite well ==/== but the time has come for me to expose them!

Tien: Sasha Oryolov is not ==/== who you think they are!

Ashley**: But Sasha would never ==/== kill Xiang!**

Tien: **It's not rocket science, buster! **(Chosen sword: Sasha Oryolov Profile)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

_You can't be serious!_

"Oh yes, I am." Tien triumphantly held up her Electro-ID. "Sasha Oryolov is a violent paranoid schizophrenic with violent tendencies that have resulted in injuries of others in the past, persistent paranoid delusion, auditory hallucinations, and psychopathic tendencies. They feel no remorse. They do not see reality the same way that most do."

Sasha's face was showing a clear picture - a mixture of shock, fear, and despair. Nowhere in their expression was their characteristic rage. "N-None of that is true!"

Tien shrugged. "Your word against the best profiler to ever grace the FBI. Charlotte Crawford isn't a name to take lightly, you know."

"Charlotte? Crawford?" Sasha muttered, their eyes growing ever wider as tears began to stream down their cheeks. "Agent Crawford would never say that!"

Tien held out her Electro-ID. "That's what the profile says - you can see if you want."

"Charlie. Wouldn't. Say. That." They glared at Tien. "Charlie. Is. Smarter. Than. That."

"What do you mean, 'smarter'?" asked Hideki. "Wording on this looks professional enough."

"A REAL DOCTOR WOULD KNOW THAT A PARANOID SCHIZOPHRENIC IS MORE LIKELY TO KILL THEMSELF THAN COMMIT MURDER!" Sasha screamed, leaning forward and banging their hands down on their podium. "YOU'RE INCOMPETENT AND I FEEL SORRY FOR ALL OF YOUR PATIENTS!"

Tien sighed. "You're no ordinary schizophrenic. I agree - on its own, schizophrenia is rather unthreatening. However, couple that with a psychopath, and you've got the perfect mindset for murder."

Faen looked torn. "Do you perhaps think you're being too rash?"

"Even with all of that, I just can't believe Sash would kill Xiang!" agreed Nico.

"I just don't buy it."

"The 'science' of profiling _is _iffy at best," pointed out Matthew.

"Yes, but this is more than just profiling. It's a proper evaluation of our...what's the term that the FBI uses? UnSub, that's it." Tien smiled ruefully. "It's a shame, really - I enjoyed collaborating with Sasha."

"Perhaps we should further debate this, then-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I gasped in shock, and turned towards the source of the laughter. It was maniacal, and seemed to fill the courtroom. As I turned, I saw Monokuma swap his honey for popcorn, but that wasn't what was preoccupying me.

The laughter abruptly ceased, and the source of it smiled. "Case...open."

* * *

_A/N: Dun. Dun. DUN._

_Welp. That happened. Vote for the killer on my profile._

_Another thing. AFoFD is officially second most reviewed among Dangan Ronpa fics on this website! *shoots confetti*. And we just got our 10,000th hit! So, as a reward, we're doing a huge bonus chapter, along with the bonus Q&amp;A and bonus Cards Against Humanity game, at the end of this Act. This bonus chapter will feature ships of your choosing. One rule I have is don't go against sexual orientation. That's it. Other than that go wild.__ So yeah. All the pairings that you would want in an ideal scenario, co-existing (meaning unless it's an OT3, each person only once). There's a link to a poll on my profile. _

_Also, poll results:_

_Jackie - 2_

_Sasha - 2_

_Tien - 2_

_Nico - 1_

_Hideki - 1_

_Faen - 1_

_Eric - 1_

_AAAAND QOTC! If the pilots weren't an item, who'd you ship them with. Feel free to disregard orientation, as none of this will ever be remotely canon anyway._


	31. Trial 2-2

_**Trial 2-2: Turnabout Descent**_

* * *

"Case…open."

Sasha's face looked insane - wide eyes, creepy smile and disheveled - well, I guess their hair was always pretty messy, but still. They smiled ever wider. "You're all idiots, every single one of you. You do not know the hell that you've just unleashed...case closed."

"...Uh, what?" Nico was the first to speak. "What are you doing?"

"Case open!" Sasha leaned towards Nico. "I'm revealing the truth. For far too long I've been undermined by a name...Cavendish. But no more is he going to take credit for _my _actions! Case closed!"

Johan raised an eyebrow. "That has got to be the strangest verbal tic I've ever seen."

"Not the time!" Hideki growled. "Sasha, what are you saying?"

"Case open! Don't call me by my human name. I am Samael, angel of death! I am the Kitchen Knife Killer! Case closed!"

"T-The profile said nothing about delusions or verbal tics!" screeched Tien.

"Case open! A profile can't truly convey my magnificence. I guided seventeen lost souls to the doors of death! I am the greatest gift humanity has ever had to offer...but you reject my offering! And to keep living, I had to sacrifice the life of," they clenched their fist, "Matthew Cavendish! How dare he take credit for my work? Case closed!"

"You framed him, and you're angry that people fell for it?" asked Hideki.

"Case open! They should have known that a mere man is not capable of such a feat! I am Samael, angel of death! Fear my might!"

They turned to Monokuma. "Case open. Can you change my name on the interface to Samael, please? Case closed."

"**Sure, why not? You're about to die anyway, so I might as well. Alright, lemme just reconfigure this here, and..."**

A '_ding!_' sounded.

**"Alright, you're clear." **Monokuma waved a paw around.**"As far as I'd like to bother, that name ain't ever gonna be used again past this trial, so hey, carry on!"**

"Case open! Splendid! Case closed!"

* * *

**Ashley: Enough with this, please!**

* * *

"Whoever you are...You aren't Sasha…"

I gripped my podium tightly. "I don't care what happens, I'm getting them back, and I'll snap you out of their psyche!"

"Case open! Sasha is dead! Sasha has been dead since they first picked up that knife! Nothing you do can change that! Case closed!"

I grimaced as the orange light filled our vicinity. This was Sasha I was going against...right?

Right?

So much for confidence.

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**Knife, Kitchen Knife File, Sasha Oryolov Profile**_

Ashley: Sasha, why are ==/== you doing this?

Ashley: You know full well as much as the rest of us ==/== that you can't possibly be the KKK!

Ashley: Let alone ==/== Xiang's murderer!

Ashley: Please come back ==/== to your senses!

**Duel!**

**How strong is your will? Fight for your point!**

**! /) | (\ !**

**! /) | (\ !**

**! == /) ==!**

**Progression!**

Samael: Case open! You poor, ==/== pathetic fool!

Samael: I have taken seventeen lives! Now I have taken eighteen!

Samael: Sasha Oryolov is not who you think they are! ==/== Sasha Oryolov is dead! Case closed!

Ashley: I know I can snap you out of this!

Ashley**: The Sasha I knew ==/== is still in there!**

Samael: **Case open! Did you really think you could defeat Samael? Case closed! **(Chosen sword: _**Sasha Oryolov Profile**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"Case open… The voices tell me who to kill. I carry out their will. Death whispers in my ear, and I am death's angel. I am Samael! Case closed!"

Nico was practically sobbing. "Sash, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"Case open! Because Samael is a gracious loser. I have been cornered, my crimes exposed. Now condemn me to eternal hellfire! Case closed!"

"D-Don't say that!" Faen said. "Mx. Oryolov, what are you doing?"

"T-T-They must have gone ze bonkers!" Jackie squealed.

"The term's 'gone bonkers', but you're right - they're going nuts!" Matthew hollered.

Throughout the sea of chaos, I looked directly at them. Sasha...What in the world happened to you?

A cough.

"...And I thought I was the _Failure _here."

Maya leaned forwards, with her stomach resting against her stand, and an expression of absolute boredom present on her face. "I thought I was the nutjob amongst the best of the best teenage talents in the world. Turns out I'm the only sane one left in this Arceus-forsaken trial."

"**Ey, we're still here too, y'know."**

"Shut your face, grandma." Maya turned to her left, to face Sasha - er, Samael. "Now, let's poke a couple more holes into this delusional bitch's argument, shall we?"

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Monokuma File #2, Knife, Motive, Broken Washing Machine, Calling Card**_

Samael: Case open! How dare you call the angel of death a bitch? You are the dog to me, foolish mortal! Case closed!

Maya: You know, you're beginning to sound like a clock without a tick.

Johan: What's that supposed to be? A bunch of tocks?

Nico: ...I think she's implying Sash _is all talk._

Maya: Don't explain the joke. But the point stands - _you're bullshitting all of us._

Samael: Case open! Bullshitting? What reason would I have to do that? Samael is a graceful loser - my final moments will not involve any _withholding of information_. Case closed.

Ashley: Sasha, why are you doing this?

Samael: Case open. _I am a not a petty person, Jung_. I am merely using my final moments to tell you all the truth. Not to mention that I can't possibly die without taking credit for my work. Case closed.

Maya: ...You're not the Kitchen Knife Killer, and you didn't kill the Soldier, nor the other seventeen-or-something people off this airship..

Samael: Case open...you're wrong about that. I killed them all. _**There's nothing that proves I didn't. **_Case-!

**==Counter!==**

Maya: **I gotcha now, you sonuva- **(Fired: _**Knife**_)

* * *

_**BREAK!**_

* * *

Maya folded her arms. "Tell me, oh Great and Powerful Kitchen Knife Killer with noticeable boobs. How did you get the knife that killed Xiang in the first place, and where is it now?"

"Case open! Your insults will not phase Samael! Soon enough, I shall be condemned to hellfire, and the size of my chest - which is non-existent - shall hound me no longer! Case closed!"

"Yeah, but how did you get the knife?"

"Case open! From the kitchen, of course! I visited it under the guise of searching for Xiang! I allowed Jung to see me, for the express purpose of deflecting suspicion! And after I was done, I hid it in the Women's Changing Room. Sasha Oryolov would never enter that room, but Sasha Oryolov is a mask! Case closed!"

Maya smiled. "Is that the story you're going with, then?"

"What do you mean, _story_?" asked Hideki. "While I admit they're being quite over-the-top about the whole situation, there's no reason to disbelieve anything they say."

"There are plenty of reasons to disbelieve them," said Maya. "For whatever reason, it's clear that Sasha is lying."

"Case open! Samael is no liar! Case closed!"

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't care about Samael, but Sasha Oryolov is lying to all of us right now."

* * *

**Tien: I know you're wrong, and I'll prove it!**

* * *

I looked to my right. Tien had on an expression of neutrality. "Maya, I confess to not knowing what scheme you're trying to pull here, but there has to be some sort of mistake."

"There's no mistake here. Sasha is confessing to a crime they didn't even commit." Maya crossed her arms. "And even if they really were the fucking KKK, they sure as hell didn't kill Xiang."

"That isn't what the evidence says," Tien responded.

"And if the evidence told you JJ was still alive, would you believe it too?"

I wasn't sure who to root for as the orange light separated them both away from the rest of us.

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**Knife, Monokuma File #2, Murder Weapon**_

Tien: Sasha's, or should I say Samael's, as that seems to be their preferred identifier ==/== profile fits that of the killer entirely!

Tien: Not only is there no evidence ==/== suggesting they are not the culprit…

Tien: But the journal also serves as proof ==/== that Xiang let them in!

**...**

**Progression!**

**...**

Maya: You got any proof the ==/== diary entry wasn't forged?

Maya: Or that Xiang wouldn't ==/== let anyone else in?

Maya: Face it, Tien, your argument's ==/== revolving around baseless conjecture.

Tien: But they've confessed already! ==/== And besides...

Tien**: There's nothing proving that ==/== Sasha **_**isn't **_**the kitchen knife killer!**

Maya: **Time to fail at failing! **(Chosen sword: _**Poison**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"Tien, Tien, Tien…" Maya shook her head, smirking. "I'd've thought you smarter than that."

Tien gasped. "What do you mean?"

"The cause of death was...poison."

Tien's reaction was instantaneous - her face exploded into an expression of extreme shock and she recoiled, as though punched. "W-What? Why wasn't I told about this! Hideki said the cause of death was stabbing!"

Maya shook her head. "Xiang's body was desecrated post-mortem. His real cause of death was a slow-acting poison."

"So the MO isn't the same…" Tien muttered. "That means...Samael _isn't _the murderer?"

"Case open! Of course I'm the murderer, you fool! Someone else may have attempted to poison Xiang, but it was I who struck the killing blow with my trusty kitchen knife! It was exhilarating watching the life drain from his eyes, as the blood drained from his stomach...And then just as he was about to bleed out, another stab to the chest, ending his existence with a final rush of pain! Ah, how amazing it felt - it's been so long since I've taken a life! Case closed!"

"I don't understand!" I cried. "Sasha, don't you _want _me to save you?"

For a moment I swore I saw something like regret in Samael's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a steely coldness. "Case open...there's nothing to save, Jung. I'm dead already. Sasha Oryolov died the moment Samael took over. The voices...they forced me here. And now I'm going to die, just like those seventeen women and Xiang. At least I can take pride in the fact that you'll all soon join me in Hell." The smiled ruefully. "Now, begin the vote! Samael awaits the glorious pain of death! Case closed!"

"No…" I whispered, before increasing in volume. "No, Sasha. I'm not going to let you die! I know you're innocent, and so do you - so why are you-?"

"Case open!" Samael looked even more insane than before. "No one in this room is free of sin! Every single one of us will meet our maker, and we'll do it in the most painful way possible." They lowered their head, smiling tranquilly. "Case closed."

Their voice was calm, collected - unlike the sharp, low monotone of Sasha and the deranged shouts of Samael. It was like they were a different person.

Then the spell was broken. "Case open! So what are you waiting for? Execute me already! Vote, and remember - you are not only killing a man! I will die a legend! Case closed!"

"No, Sasha. I won't let this happen. You're innocent. And there's a reason you're doing this. I'm going to expose that reason, and make you see the truth." My voice hardened. "Sasha! There's still hope for you!"

"Case open! Why won't you let me die?! Case closed!"

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

A very familiar stream of words burst out from their stand. The Panic Talk Action had-

"**Not exactly."**

Monokuma was watching us all interestedly. "**You're not exactly trying to reveal anything about them here, just trying to convince them to think otherwise. So it's not exactly a Panic Talk Action, Ashley."**

I recognized the summarily calmer overtones as belonging to Ataru. "What do you mean?"

"**Usually, a Panic Talk Action is used to finish off a case, in order to prove a culprit guilty of their crimes." **Monokuma's red eye gleamed. "**In this case, as you are trying to convince a culprit of their innocence, we prefer to refer to it as a Machinegun Talk Battle. It's not a lot different, but Mistress Enoshima set the rules, so I'm just following them."**

"Enoshima?" Maya's face lit up in recognition. "Wait, are you talking about-"

"**Upupupu! No time to answer that now. Deal with your problems first!"**

Ignoring them all, I turned to face the medley of messages. This was going to be an uphill battle...

_Please, Sasha, I know you're still in there!_

* * *

**==Machinegun Talk Battle!==**

**[+][+][+] SASHA 'SAMAEL' ORYOLOV [+][+][+]**

_**...**_

**Begin your assault! Fire at will!**

**...**

**[Case open! I am Samael, the Angel of Death + and the Kitchen Knife Killer! Case closed!]**

_**[|No, you aren't. You're lying, and there's a reason why.|]) **_

_**Break!**_

…

**[Case open! I killed seventeen women + and Xiang Li! Case closed!]**

_**[|No, you didn't kill anyone.|]) **_

_**Break!**_

…

**[Case open! You mortals shall know death's judgement + just as I will shortly! Case closed!]**

_**[|No, Sasha. I'm not going to die, and neither are you.|]) **_

_**Break!**_

**...**

**[Case open! Execute me, you imbecile! + Sasha Oryolov is dead, and Samael shall follow them shortly! Case closed!]**

_**[|There's hope for you, Sasha. I have to make you see the light.|]) **_

_**Break!**_

…

**TEMPO UP!**

**...**

**[Case open! I am Samael, the Angel of Death + and the Kitchen Knife Killer! Case closed!]**

_**[|No, Sasha. Your father was.|]) **_

_**Break!**_

…

**[Case open! I killed him! + The voices told me to! Case closed!]**

_**[|I don't know what happened to your father, but I promise you the voices aren't real.|]) **_

_**Break!**_

…

**[Case open! None of you cared for Sasha Oryolov! + Why are you bothering to defend Samael? Case closed.]**

_**[|Sasha, you're wrong! I'm your friend!|]) **_

_**Break!**_

* * *

_**Fire the killshot!**_

* * *

**[Case open! Charlie secured my fate. I'm going to die an excruciating death! + And all of you sinners shall die alongside me! Case closed]**

_Chosen Truth Bullet: __**Motive**_

Ashley: **Sorry, but it's all over for you!**

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"Sasha. This isn't the right way to get revenge."

"Case open." Sasha lowered their head again, and spoke in the same tranquil tone of voice. "This isn't about revenge. Samael is not so petty. I merely wished to confess my sins before my death - but you deny me even that small privilege. It matters not, however - you shall all follow me into hell. Case closed."

"No, Sasha. We won't follow you into Hell. If you die now, you die in vain."

"Case open." They raised their head. "What do you mean, mortal? Why do you insist on forcing me to cling to this miserable existence? Is the suffering I have endured so far not enough to satisfy you?" Their voice cracked, as though they were about to cry. "Will you not let me go gentle into the good night? C-Case closed."

"That's something Sasha Oryolov would never say. They'd keep fighting to the end - at least, the Sasha I know."

"Case open! I'm not Sasha! Sasha is dead! I! Am! Samael! I am the angel of death! The voices command me! I am the Kitchen Knife Killer! I am going to die, and you're all going to Hell with me! Case closed!"

"Yes, you're right. If we vote you guilty right now, all of us will die. Except for one. The motive required one person to kill. That person would not only conceal their secret, but graduate the sole survivor. The person who committed Xiang's murder will go free, Sasha. Do you really want that?"

I could see their eyes dropping, tears beginning to build. "Case open… W-What are you saying, mortal? Case...case closed."

"This isn't the way to get revenge, Sasha!" I screamed, startling them. "You have to hold on to hope, even in the darkest times! Killing ten innocents along with you isn't the way to do it!"

"Case open...I...I...I!"

And then Sasha broke down into tears. "I'm sorry!"

Hideki glared at them. "Samael...or Sasha, or whichever you are...what the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry! But it was a lie, each and every part of it! I didn't kill Xiang! But you were going to execute me anyway, and I-I thought I might as well go along with it! If I was going to get falsely accused like that, I was sure as Hell going to cement everyone else's fates too! I'm sorry. I wasn't in my right mind." They wiped off their eyes with their sleeve and turned to Maya. "By the way, do I really have visible breasts?"

Maya just gaped. "That entire show was just ridiculous, but this - you nearly got all of us killed, and you're _still _caring about that?"

"Yes."

She stared and facepalmed. "Well, no. You're entirely androgynous. But don't we have more important things to worry about?"

"Yes." Sasha's calm tone had returned. They then turned to me. "I'm sorry, Jung. Well, I'm sorry to everyone, but especially to you. My behavior was entirely out of line." They turned to Monokuma. "Could you keep my name Samael, though? It does have a nice ring to it…"

A _ding _sounded. "**Back to Sasha it is**," came Yukari Nishiyima's all-too-familiar voice from the loudspeaker.

They smiled and exhaled lightly. "And to think after all that, a real killer has yet to present herself...still, Jung, thank you."

"Uh, Sasha?"

"Yes? What is it?" Sasha's voice sounded entirely different - it was calm, but now it sounded almost kind instead of merely resigned.

"Well, I'm your friend. Don't you think it's time you started calling me by my given name?"

Sasha looked shocked. "D-Don't you think that's taking it a little bit fast?"

"No! Sasha, I'm your friend!"

They smiled. "Very well... Ashley. I suppose there's no harm in it."

"Well, that's all well and good." Johan crossed his arms. "But now we're back to square one."

"And ze rest of us have no idea where to start!" agreed Jackie.

"Shall we take this to a nonstop debate, th-"

* * *

**Tien: I know you're wrong, and I'll prove it!**

* * *

Tien was practically fuming. "I can't believe you would all dismiss a suspect so easily. This proves nothing! The profile is still valid! Sasha Oryolov is merely putting up another front!"

"Care to test that theory?" Sasha sounded oddly calm and confident. "I guarantee you I can prove my innocence."

"The insolence…" stammered Tien. "I'll show you just why you're wrong!"

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**Calling Card, Kitchen Knife File, Charlie's Letter (Personal Truth Bullet)**_

Tien: The profile still stands ==/== and Sasha Oryolov is faking their personality!

Tien: They are a competent actor ==/== who had all of us fooled!

Tien: No more, I say! ==/== It's time to expose Sasha for the murderer they are.

Tien: Come on, Samael! ==/== Let me debate you again!

**...**

**Progression!**

**...**

Sasha: Samael was a ruse, Tien. ==/== A desperate attempt to deepen my grave enough that you would all join me.

Sasha: The psych profile is a fake ==/== most likely planted by the true murderer.

Tien**: I don't understand how anyone can believe you! ==/== The profile doesn't lie!**

Sasha: **Your campaign is over! **(Chosen sword: _**Charlie's Letter**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"Hey, Sash. It was great meeting you, honest to God. Shame I couldn't have known you longer, but you know how the life of a federal agent is - constantly moving and all that. But you're a great kid. Don't let this get you down. Remember our promise, Sasha. Carve your own path is all I'm saying. Hope to see you again - we'll email, alright? Russell did promise to get me a computer. 'Til then, just try to push through it all. You'll do great." Sasha magnified the truth bullet. "Signed, Charlie Crawford."

Tien stared. "You mean-"

"Yes. I know Charlie. I was the sole witness to a murder, and she caught the perp. Of course, since we were near the same age, we were friends." They smiled. "If I had the foresight, I would have taken a transcript of some of our emails, too. Regardless, Charlie is my friend. She'd never say something like that."

"I can corroborate!"

Sasha looked at me. "You can? How?"

"She's the one with the blue hair in that picture, isn't she?"

Sasha nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"That proves nothing!" Tien said. "She could have lied to you!"

"No. She couldn't have."

* * *

_**==Select!==**_

1\. Knife

2\. Sasha Oryolov Profile

3\. Hideki Kenta

**4\. Piece of Paper**

Ashley: **This must be it!**

* * *

"Look at this piece of paper," I said.

Tien gasped. "It looks almost like - a real profile."

"Charlie's profile of me," said Sasha. "Someone threw it into the pool to get rid of the evidence and faked the profile to frame me. That's what you were thinking, right, Ashley?"

I nodded. "That's precisely it."

Sasha nodded. "I'm not schizophrenic, nor am I a psychopath. I have mental issues, sure - dysphoria being the major one, along with other things, including PTSD- but I'm not schizophrenic, anti-social or violent, and I don't hallucinate."

"Well, that's just great." Tien thew her arms up in the air. "I came into this trial so fully convinced that you were the murderer, I have no one else in mind to accuse. I don't even have a cohesive argument for anyone else!"

"Take it to a nonstop debate, then." Sasha's voice had returned to its normal cold tone. "I'm sure if we all pool our ideas, we'll think of something."

"Yes...I'm sure," said Hideki unsteadily. It seemed like he was still trying to process the events of the trial so far.

_If Sasha is cleared of suspicion, does that mean - no. Not Hideki._

"_Ashley, this is potassium cyanide…"_

The words rang through my head. Would Hideki really-

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Hideki's Autopsy, Knife, Calling Card**_

Sasha: Well, first off, it's rather improbable that _the killer is male_.

Johan: Right! Because the knife was found in the women's changing room!

Jackie: Zhat does not rule out an incredibly clever male killer, however…

Matthew: Yeah, who's to say he didn't hide the knife _after Investigation started_?

Tien: So once again, we have no lead…

Tien: It seems that conversation in this trial is less than ideal - between Sasha's breakdown and me not being aware of the true autopsy, this is a real disaster!

Tien: Wait, that's it!

Hideki: What on Earth are you going on about? _**That doesn't point to a killer**_-

**=Counter!==**

Tien: **And that's where you're wrong! **(Fired: _**Hideki's Autopsy**_)

* * *

"Hideki." Tien said coldly. She'd composed herself again, and was back to her old terrifyingly sharp self. "Why don't you start by explaining why you faked the autopsy?"

But that wasn't the terrifying thing.

What really was terrifying was Hideki's reaction.

...Or rather, the _lack _of it.

* * *

_**Trial 2-2 FIN**_

_**12 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that happened. Review replies first._

_PowerPlayer: Welp, this one was probably weird too. Heh...at least we're done with the insane laughing for now. No one else has a serial killer they're gonna falsely confess as, as far as you know (although Matthew _does _look kinda suspicious. It's the nerds, man - always the nerds). _

_Yeah, Tien certainly has a point. People in the forums have been accusing her left and right for accusing Sasha and I just - she has a point. Just like Sasha accusing Todd in Act One had a point._

Yep, it's almost definitely an imitation to frame Sasha. And theoretically, only Sasha, Tien and Hideki have access - but the entire cast had access during all of Act One, so they could have learned it then. And as for the stabbing Xiang post-mortem: Sasha is messed up beyond all belief, but that wasn't them.

_Yeah, everyone thinks of good ol' Genocider - there was even briefly a theory that Sasha had DID. _

_SomeSnappyName: You are my new favorite person. Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter. You're the literal best and I hope many good things happen to you._

_CaptainQuackin: Well, the only reason that a serial killer was included here was to preserve the pattern, really._

_ezmonee6: That...could possibly happen._

_HeroinOfDarkness: He's gonna haunt them? _

_(Rinnote: GHOST?!)_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Yep. Batshit crazy._

_OK, so things to address. Vote for the killer on my profile! Underneath that are two links - one to the forum, the other to a survey. Fill out the survey, go to the forum and discuss. Please, please, PLEASE review with your thoughts - we can really use the feedback!_

_That seems like everything. - Lime_

_No wait, Chuck Testa. We're going to be holding Cards Against Humanity games on AFoFD sporadically - if you wanna play with the gang (Lime, me, Dingus, Heroin), forum. Come along, we guarantee it's fun._

_Also, QOTC. If you had a choice to choose the characters who would die during Act 1 (JJ, Ava, Todd?), which three would you have preferred to die in their place, and in what role (victim, murderer, disappeared?)?_

_Looking forward to answers. Cheers! - SD_


	32. Trial 2-3

_**Trial 2-3: Turnabout Defense**_

* * *

Hideki just stared blankly. "You think _I'm _the murderer?"

Tien scoffed. "I don't see why else you would fake an autopsy."

"Zhat's right!" Jackie agreed. "Ze obvious candidate, Sasha, being out of ze way, leaves Hideki as ze next most likely murderer!"

Hideki sighed. "I didn't kill Xiang."

"Care to back that up in a debate?" asked Tien.

He smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Lab Coat, Knife, Papers in Pool**_

Hideki: Other than that baseless conjecture, what makes anyone suspect me as the killer?

Sasha: While I hate to agree with the person who just accused me, your show at breakfast shows that you _do have a motive_.

Hideki: You can't seriously be accusing me on motive alone!

Matthew: I mean, you're also _one of the maybe four people_ here tops good enough with poison to kill Xiang...

Sasha: And you had access to the KKK's file. You could've framed me.

Hideki: This is _all meaningless conjecture_!

Hideki: _**There's no real evidence linking me to the crime**_.

**==Counter!==**

Jackie: **Okay, now zhat's just outright stupid! **(Fired: _**Lab Coat**_)

* * *

Jackie smiled. "Non, non - zhere is evidence. Or do you not call a bloody lab coat evidence?"

"To be fair to Hideki, Tien wears lab coats too…" said Nico.

"It does not matter who wears lab coats. In the medical room there are plenty of spares - anyone could have taken one," Faen said.

"Zis is a size large, though. Few of us would take one zhat size," said Jackie. "And coupled with ze motive and ze fact zhat he had access to ze files, Hideki seems ze only possible suspect."

* * *

_**Eric: You dare speak falsehoods? En garde!**_

* * *

As one we turned our attention to the source of the objection. Of all people, _Eric_?

"Hey, Hideki might look scary but I guarantee he's not the type of bloke to up and kill someone!"

"You seem pretty convinced," she folded her arms. "Are we to believe zhat's the case, though? Because I am pretty convinced otherwise."

"I'll duel with you for his sake!" he clenched his fists.

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**Monokuma File #2, Poison, Tien's Suspicions, Piece of Wood**_

Eric: Hideki's no saint, but ==/== he's certainly no murderer!

Eric: Hideki is a good guy! ==/== Even I can attest to that!

Eric: He's a surgeon, for the ==/== love of tea and biscuits!

Eric: The Hippocratic Oath prevents ==/== him from killing anyone, least of all Xiang!

**Progression!**

Jackie: You think Hideki couldn't have ==/== killed because of ze Hippocratic Oath?!

Jackie: Zhen it is time we rename it ==/== the hypocritical oath!

Eric: Okay, I _know _we've done ==/== that joke before!

Eric: But my point about ==/== Hideki stands!

Eric**: But there's nothing suggesting that ==/== he is the most likely suspect!**

Jackie: _**Merde**_**...And to think I thought you smart!** (Chosen sword: _**Poison**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"...You actually thought him smart?" Maya drawled.

"I only had four, five seconds to think up ze line, give me a break." Jackie sighed, before turning back to Eric. "Now, Eric, let me explain."

Expanding on the truth bullet, Jackie brought up the word everyone expected to see: Poison. "Think about it, Eric. We're on an airship, and ze number of people with access to poison is woefully limited. Hideki is one of ze only people who could have utilized it!"

"Butbutbut!" Eric slammed down on his podium, and pointed at Tien. "What about that psycho scientist?! Surely she's even more of a likely suspect for a poisoner?!"

She held her hands up in a show of surrender. "But why would _I _kill Xiang then? I revealed my secret, while Hideki didn't - what else would motivate me to murder?"

"I...I...I-!" he visibly deflated, "I don't know. I'm sorry, Hideki, my man, I can't. I don't know how to fight that."

"...You didn't _have_ to fight that." Hideki raised an eyebrow. "If Jackie wants to accuse me, I don't mind."

He turned to look at her with his good eye. "But you should know that I'm fairly certain I'm innocent, so you're not going to achieve anything with this."

Matthew tilted his head. "It doesn't get you out of the clear yet, though, unfortunately."

"Then let's get down to business." Hideki tapped something on his Electro-ID. "Pray, tell, how, did I even manage to poison Xiang?"

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Papers in Pool, Poison, Xiang's Diary, Marked Cup, Knife**_

Johan: Well, it's poison, so it only had to have entered Xiang's bloodstream.

Johan: By what means, that's the million-dollar question.

Lucille: Perhaps ze _knife was coated in it_?

Lucille: It would certainly be easy to poison him that way.

Tien: No, the poison was _ingested orally_.

Nico: That means Xiang had to have eaten the poison?! But why would he do that?!

Faen: I don't believe Mr. Li _would have known_ that he was consciously consuming it…

Eric: I suppose that rules out suicide, at the very least.

Sasha: Xiang didn't eat anything different from the rest of us that day…

Sasha: Unless he _ate the poison in private_, all he ate was a burger and drink from the Fast Food Place.

Matthew: But we all ate that and we're alright. So it wasn't spiked.

Eric: Then how could he've been bloody poisoned?

Maya: ...I can think of a way to poison Xiang easy. And it doesn't even have to be Hideki who did it.

Maya: Just look at what we have. _**One piece of evidence stands out**_.

Tien: ...Do you mean-

**==Assent!==**

Ashley: **Wow, fantastic! I think you're right! **(Fired: _**Marked Cup**_)

* * *

"Are you referring to this?" I said, as I brought up the cup Johan had found.

"No shit, sherlock." Maya tapped the interface, zooming into the mark. "Anyone can see that this cup's been previously pre-prepared, and it's highly likely whoever marked the cup was the one who put poison into it."

Nico tapped her chin. "But why would they have marked it then? Seems a bit impractical to let yourself be known like that."

Maya shrugged in response. "Hell if I know. Probably tried to ensure that whoever they were, they didn't get the marked cup. Would be stupid to actually poison yourself after-"

She stopped cold. "Wait a minute…"

"If you're going to insinuate that Xiang tried to kill one of us and poisoned himself by mistake, I'm personally going over there and smacking you in the face." Sasha threatened.

Out of nowhere, a fire extinguisher appeared to smack Sasha over the head.

"**That running gag's getting old, can we retire it?" **Ataru's voice sounded out from inside Monokuma.

"**No! C'mon, Ataru, you know it always makes me happy when we drop fire extinguishers on that Comrade's head!" **Yukari's voice responded just as fast.

"**Yes, but where's the variety in that?"**

No sooner had he finished speaking than a bowl of some kind of broth appeared from the sky, before dumping itself and its contents over Sasha.

"**There, have some borscht." **Monokuma drawled - and neither of us could really tell who it was that was speaking this time round. "**Carry on."**

Sasha flicked the ends of their hair. "Ick, beets...I need a shower…I honestly preferred the blunt force trauma. Anyways, Maya, you were saying?"

"…" For the first time in a long time, Maya seemed...thoughtful? "If the killer was going to kill Xiang in the first place...why the hell would they not just poison his drink directly? Why go through all this trouble to mark a cup?"

"So that they don't poison themself, of course," said Sasha.

"They could have just drunk something else," pointed out Hideki. "I distinctly remember you doing so, in fact."

"My innocence has been proven in spades, Kenta," said Sasha, finally removing the bowl from their head. "This ship better have a dry-cleaner - regardless, that dot was obviously put there so that whoever poisoned Xiang could prevent themself from being poisoned." They paused. "Wait, but to have that actually affect anything they'd have to...serve the drinks."

"And I know for a fact we took our own drink cups…" Tien blinked. "So...how _did _the killer get to Xiang's cup in the first place?"

Faen perked up almost instantly, his eyes bright. "Perhaps Mr. Li wasn't the target - they just wanted to make sure they weren't the one who got the poison!"

"Zhat's...Zhat's brilliant!" Lucille acknowledged. "Zhat way, they didn't have to target a particular person - they only needed to ensure they weren't ze one who received the poison!"

"You mean we all had a one-out-of-thirteen chance of dying zhat afternoon?!" Jackie was wide-eyed. "Ze rest of us are all alive by pure luck?"

"One-in-twelve…" Matthew corrected. "Unless the killer had no qualms against poisoning themselves."

"But that still means anyone who had access to poison could have done so, right?" Tien inquired.

Matthew adjusted his glasses, not unlike how usually adjusted hers. "Yeah. And that's why Hideki still remains our prime suspect-"

* * *

Hideki: **I'll need to suture your arguments up!**

* * *

"Do you really still think me guilty?" Hideki frowned. "Not for nothing, Matthew, but I guarantee you I'm innocent."

"Oh, sure. You're the only lead we've got!"

Hideki sighed. "So be it, then. I'll just have to prove you wrong through debate."

An orange light surrounded the two of them.

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**Motive, Poison, Calling Card, No Innocents, Kitchen Knife File, Hideki's Explanation (Personal Truth Bullet)**_

Hideki: I've been leading us all ==/== on this airship ever since we got on.

Hideki: Why would I have any reason at all ==/== to deliberately sabotage the peace I've been fighting to preserve on this ship?

Hideki: If you think I'd put myself on the line ==/== just to escape this godforsaken airship…

Hideki: Think again. You've ==/== got the wrong man.

**Progression!**

Matthew: But you're the only one ==/== that checks all the boxes!

Matthew: You have the smarts and ==/== possible access to poison…

Matthew: And you had ==/== the motive to do it!

Hideki: You may have a point ==/== but still...

Hideki: **I don't have a motive ==/== to kill Xiang. Not anymore.**

Matthew: **That's an infraction, and you know it! **(Chosen sword: _**Motive**_)

Hideki: **And I'll slice your claims wide open! **(Chosen sword: _**Hideki's Explanation**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"Huh?" Matthew flinched. "What do you-"

"Mean?" He narrowed his eye. "Allow me to explain. Now that I have no fear for my father anymore, I can afford to reveal my secret."

"Hold on one moment." Maya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean leading us all? It's outright anarchy here. No one's leading anyone."

"I have to agree with Maya," added Sasha. "You claiming to be the leader despite no transfer of power being given is honestly somewhat egotistical."

"Says the person who called me a leader just two days ago."

Sasha blanched. "Well...I certainly take it back?"

Hideki pressed a finger to his temple. "Look, could you please just let me explain myself? I've had enough with just telling Ashley about this."

"...You told Ashie what now?" Nico turned to me. "When...was this?"

"That's not important. What is, is that I wouldn't have killed anyone over my secret, but neither did I want to reveal it, okay?" He shook his head. "But if it's the only way to get any of you to believe in my innocence, then I'll take the road less taken."

I winced. _How much was his secret really hurting him?_

_Wait. Why am I acting so worried? He tried to __**poison **__me._

_But...he had a good reason, right?_

"He tried to poison you?!" Sasha screamed. "How the hell do you still trust him?!"

"Poison!" added Jackie, "As in, ze thing zhat was used to kill Xiang?!"

_Whoops._

I smiled weakly. "Well, he didn't actually-"

* * *

Jackie: **Let's wipe zhat smile off your face!**

* * *

"...He _had _access to poison. He tried to poison you too."

Jackie seethed. "So why are you still convinced zhat he never killed Xiang?"

"Because it just doesn't make any sense!" I argued.

"Nothing's made sense on zis airship so far!" Jackie screeched.

_I know he didn't kill Xiang. And I now have a chance to use __**that **__ace-in-the-hole!_

_I'll prove Hideki innocent once and for all._

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords:_ _**Note (Personal Truth Bullet)**_

Jackie: He tried to poison you and you ==/== did not think zhat was relevant to zis trial?  
Jackie: He has had ze opportunity to ==/== get close to Xiang before he died!

Jackie: He knows how to use poison! He had ze motive! ==/== Ze lab coat ties him to ze crime!

Jackie: It's crystal clear zhat ==/== Hideki is ze killer!

**Progression!**

Ashley: You can't definitively prove that ==/== Hideki is conclusively guilty of Xiang's murder!

Ashley: In fact, I can ==/== do you one better!

Ashley: **I can prove that ==/== he definitely isn't the killer!**

Jackie: **Zere's no way you can ==/**

Ashley: **I'll make you face the music! **(Chosen sword: _**Motive**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"I wrote this note before visiting Hideki's room, afraid that something bad would happen," I said, magnifying the truth bullet.

"Well, it did! He tried to poison you!" Sasha glared at the bullet, "Besides, what's this prove?"

"If it was written at 11:25, which is also around Xiang's time of death-" I started.

"Then Ashie is Hideki's alibi!" finished Nico.

"Exactly!" I state excitedly. "I was meeting Hideki in his room for the duration of about fifteen minutes afterwards - there's no way he could have broken into Xiang's room to fake Xiang's stab wounds in the meantime!"

"But he could have done so earlier!" Tien argued.

I faltered. "Wait-"

"It's alright. I have something else up my sleeve."

Hideki proceeded to bring up exactly just that - the bottle of cyanide in his sleeve, that is. "This is what I _tried _to poison Ashley with earlier last night. In case you all don't know, cyanide is a **very **fast-acting poison - if Xiang died because I poisoned him, I'd have to be in his direct vicinity _and_ shove the cyanide down his throat. I wouldn't have had to go through so much trouble to mark cups or break his staff for wood."

"What's to say you don't have another stash of poison with you, huh?" Maya crossed her arms. "Just because you have cyanide doesn't mean you don't have anything else on you."

"Then would you mind telling me how I'd even get a different poison than cyanide? I'm a doctor, not an assassin."

"Hey, that's _my _joke. And you've got cyanide on you right now, how'd you get that?"

"..." His eye twisted with confusion. "It was in the Medical Room, actually."

"Someone just left that lying around?"

"I agree - that sounds rather dangerous," said Faen.

Matthew frowned. "They want us to kill each other, what did you expect?"

"So...Is Hideki innocent yet?" I ventured out.

"NO!"

I recoiled. _Oops._

"As if we could really declare him innocent after all he's revealed!" Johan argued. "I may not want to see him convicted, but I don't see anyone else we can point the finger of blame to."

"Well. Then I guess I'll just open up the floor to any more leads?"

I don't know what freaked me out more - Hideki's odd ghost of a grin, or everyone else not even reacting to it.

Then again. Weirder stuff has gone down in this courtroom.

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Papers in Pool, No Innocents, Xiang's Diary, Marked Cup, Glass Shard, Piece of Paper, Washing Machine**_

Jackie: So, where do we even start?

Faen: Is there _any piece of evidence _we may have overlooked in the trial so far?

Lucille: Nothing I can think of in present time, no.

Nico: There has to be something!

Johan: We've already gone over _the murder weapon_, whatever it is.

Johan: And we've ruled out _suicide_...

Tien: _**See, there really aren't many other leads to go on-**_

_...Oh, wait, there's-_

**==Counter!==**

Ashley: **Wait! That's not right! **(Fired: _**Glass Shard**_)

* * *

"...I don't think we were able to bring this up before, because there wasn't an opportunity to, but…Sasha?"

"Yes?" They looked up. "What exactly are you-?"

"Scarf."

"Oh...right." They pulled their scarf down to reveal the scar on their neck.

Jackie clutched her mouth in shock, as Nico let out a quiet scream, before fainting dead away. Matthew turned several shades lighter, and looked really sick.

"It's just a scratch," muttered Sasha. "You people are acting like I slashed my throat right in front of you." They pulled the glass shard out of their pocket. "Which I could, of course, but won't."

If anything, Matthew just looked sicker.

"Oh, for the love of - this scar wasn't self-inflicted. This piece of shit mineral was in this scarf when I ripped it off of Xiang's cold, unfeeling corpse." They winced. "Well, when I phrase it like that it sounds awful, but regardless…"

"There was a shard of glass in the scarf?" Hideki's eye widened, before his ghost of a grin became an actual grin. "Perfect! Thank you, Ashley, you've given me the evidence I need to finalize my case."

_I have?_

"I mean, I have! Wait, but, how does that shard of glass tie into proving you innocent?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "You're a smart girl, Ashley. I think you can figure it out yourself, right?"

...Okay then. Well, I guess this shard of glass had to come from somewhere…

_But where?_

_Looking through everything we've covered so far, there doesn't seem to be anything made of glass that could have been part of the case, so..._

_Where did the shard of glass come from?_

* * *

**==Epiphany Anagram!==**

__/_/_/_/_/_/__

* * *

_**Trial 2-3 FIN**_

_**12 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: So, yeah. Our trials will be of greatly varying lengths. This one dwarfs Act One's by comparison. So...you can't even predict the killer by who gets accused when. But you can predict this Act's killer, hopefully. If you think you've got it, there's a poll in my profile. _

_The Cards Against Humanity (or Cards Against AFoFD, if you will) game is _**tonight**_! So head down to the forums and stuff! ...We may have to delay the next chapter by a bit, but totally worth it._

_Anyways, review replies._

_Unicorn819: You should still play, though. It's gonna be great. Just come to the forum, and we'll get you started!_

_And yeah, for all we know it _isn't _Hideki. Of course, I would say at this point even Sasha still isn't entirely clear of suspicion. It could be anyone._

_Asujoll: Maya and Todd seem to be fan favorites. (They're my second and third favorites, respectively, with my absolutely favorite being Tien.) And why do you dislike Sasha? This isn't meant to be rude or anything (seriously, I hate them as much as the next guy…) (Excuse me, what have we said about appreciating your OCs? - SD) (Can't help it if said OC is a colossal jerk who I would punch if I met them IRL - Lime) (Bluh, fine. But still. - SD) but I have yet to get someone really explain their feelings about them beyond a sentence and I _would _like the feedback. Conversely, what do you like about Eric, Maya and Todd?_

_Johan can't be the killer - he's the mastermind._

_(I would like to state that Lime is probably being sarcastic. Probably. - SD)_

_SomeSnappyName: There is no situation in which we find reviews a negative thing in any way. Keep reviewing, my friend._

_And yep, Sasha isn't the culprit, as far as you guys know._

_It's not a suicide at all. In fact, that's the only impossible thing right about now._

_And we were originally going to bring up his secret, but had to cut it. _

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Hmm...well, Xiang killing someone would certainly be OOC, but Maya vanishing would be super cool._

_ezmonee6: Alright, then._

_Penumbro: Yeah, absolutely. That's one of the reasons we killed him off. _

_HeroinOfDarkness: Okay, then. _

_QOTC: Suggest us another SYOC to read. We want to see what you guys like (and also what our competition is). So just leave those in the reviews and stuff._


	33. Trial 2-4

_**Trial 2-4: Turnabo-**_

* * *

_**HOLD IT!**_

_SD here, along with Lime, on some semi-official business._

_So, as part of a giant fandom-wide story promotional stunt deal, blah-blah-blah, yada-yada-yada, etc.-etc.-etc., some of our good friends (including some of AFoFD's alumni) are writing SYOCs of their own, and we'd appreciate it if you were to take some time to go over and support them too! They need the feedback to keep on writing too._

_Without further ado, here are the people we'd like you to help out:_

_**Climbing to Hope - A Dingus With Sweet Shades (Matthew Tanner's creator)**_

"_My name is Nicholas White. My brother and I are members of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Special Unit; a highly confidential counter-terrorism team. I'm still just a student, of Hope's Peak Academy. Something is going on behind the scenes, here. Something fishy. I don't like it. I am Nicholas White, and I'm here to solve this."_

_Trapped in a spiralling world of confusion and despair, seventeen SHSL students (or shall we say, ex-students) of Hope's Peak Academy must deal with their manaical host, the outside interference continually trying to break in, and each other. But that's not the only plot going on at the moment - in the background, a sinister plot is brewing, and the heroes of the story may not quite be who they appear to be...Now comes with 100% more leg space - why have the Mutual Killing Game in an airship when you can have it in a whole goddamn city?_

_**Safe Haven - CaptainQuackin (Hideki Kenta's creator)**_

"_In the midst of The Tragedy the symbol of Hope worldwide has fallen. The Future Foundation's HQ has been over run with despair, soon shutting down and ceasing to function. A mastermind decided that it would be fun to use the Shattered Hope to forge more Despair... In this destroyed Safe Haven, will it bring the Downfall of the world?"_

_Set in the AFoFD continuity (yes, you heard that right), the Ultimate students this time around find themselves in the not-actually-so-safe-haven, also known as the ruined Future Foundation main headquarters - or at least, one of them. In any case, Monokuma returns to subject them to even more torture than ever, with the assistance of a few...associates. Will Juniper Everett, the Ultimate Barista, find a way out of this perennial madness? Featuring art drawn by none other than our 'official' artist, Khronovision (Ashley's creator)!_

_**Dawn Rider - CrimsonSkyTamer (...not exactly anyone's creator)**_

"_My name is Nicol di Avantia, and I am one of the talents on board the Dawn Rider. Sixteen of us went in. But none of us may exit alive."_

_Basically, an amnesiac gets stuck on a boat with about sixteen other psychos- I mean students. Chaos and mild hilarity ensue, as long as you ignore the seriousness of the outcome - whoever wins this Mutual Killing Game, if they even make it to the end, will lead the world away from Despair. But that's not the most important thing right now. What is the answer to the question: "Who am I?" The famed origin story of our ghost beb Rin (Lime's OC) and amnesiac inventor Ayumu (my OC), if anyone's interested. Features a protagonist whose narration is written by none other than yours truly. Beware the lolicons._

_We'd really, really like it if you'd spare some time to go check them out as well! Thank you so much for your attention, and I hope they also get the attention their fics deserve._

_Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming: Whodunnit? A.k.a AFoFD. Cheers!_

* * *

_**Trial 2-4: Turnabout Deception**_

* * *

**==Epiphany Anagram!==**

__/_/_/_/_/_/__

…

__/_/_/_/_/_/S_

…

__/_/_/_/S/_/S_

…

__/_/A/_/S/_/S_

…

_G/_/A/_/S/_/S_

…

_G/_/A/_/S/E/S_

…

_G/L/A/_/S/E/S_

…

_**GLASSES**_

_..._

Ashley: **I can see the connection!**

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"..."

I didn't have to say anything else. The interface reflected what I had inferred, and frankly, I didn't have to courage to look anywhere but it.

Two pairs of glasses glinted in the light, as both of their owners adjusted them on their face.

"Interesting." Tien stated in a low voice. "I take it you have the means to back up your claim?"

"Yes...Do tell." Matthew murmured. "I mean, you gotta have some reason to think that the shard of glass came from eyewear, right?"

"Well…" I tapped my forehead. "There...wasn't anything else in Xiang's room that was remotely made of glass. I don't think Xiang had gone anywhere else outside, and even then, why would there only be a single shard of glass in his scarf?"

"That's true…" Nico was deep in thought. "There weren't any injuries to Xiang's neck, was there?"

"Not that I could find any of." Hideki crossed his arms. "And before you ask, allow me to back it up with the pictures I took."

Swiping to the right, Hideki opened up the contents of his Electro-ID's camera. A close up of Xiang's upper body, minus his scarf, was brought to the forefront.

"I don't see any injuries...I think." His good eye blinked. "Maybe there's one right there in-"

"The side of the neck…" Sasha thumbed their - Xiang's - scarf. "Like where I cut myself."

"**What is it with you people and talking about self-harm?" **Ataru cut in. "**Seriously, do we really have to put another CW into this?"**

"What?" was the general response of everyone present, including me.

"It was an accident…" mumbled Sasha, "And you shouldn't make fun of CWs…"

"What is he talking about, though?" asked Hideki.

"**Long story."**

"Anyways." I broke in. "Other than the cut we've established to have come from this specific shard of glass, there aren't any other injuries or signs that anything else glass could have impacted him."

"No other cuts, no bruises...nothing." Johan swiveled the picture to face him, and me by proxy, since I was on his left. "If the glass shard hadn't been brought up, I don't think I would have known it existed."

"Then it had to be coming from a pair of glasses!" Sasha insisted. "In fact, I think I know how a shard of glass from those glasses ended up in Xiang's scarf!"

* * *

_**==Select!==**_

**1\. In a struggle**

2\. By accident

3\. Hisoka Higami

4\. Not actually from glasses

Sasha: **I've got it! Everything makes sense now!**

* * *

"I suppose that the most likely explanation is that the glasses were broken in a fight. Xiang was more than capable of defending himself, after all - it's not a stretch to say that he at least got one good swing in before succumbing to the poison."

"Oh? Well, if it indeed comes from our glasses…"

Tien slammed a fist down on the podium. "How do we both still have our pairs of glasses intact and in one piece?"

"...You have spares." Maya deadpanned.

She visibly flinched and gasped, before composing herself. "That may erstwhile be true, but are you sure just because they're the only thing in our general vicinity, it automatically makes us any more guilty?"

"If you have anything else that may provide us with an explanation, I should hope you present it now, Ms. Phuong." Faen intoned.

"How about this, then?" She brought up something with her Electro-ID.

* * *

_**==Select!==**_

1\. Bottle

2\. Snowglobe

3\. Mirror

**4\. Syringe**

Tien: **Logically speaking, it was this.**

* * *

"...Where did you find that?" Hideki raised his visible eyebrow.

"The men's changing room." Tien explained, rotating the screen so that all of us could see the truth bullet. "I found this tucked away neatly in a corner of the male changing rooms when I went there earlier."

Jackie pondered out loud, "You think it's ze reason for Xiang's neck injury?"

"Hypothetically so." Tien peered at her oddly. "I'm surprised at your lack of fervour in defending Matthew."

"Well, _moi_, for one, believe he's completely innocent. Besides, ze night of ze murder, I can personally vouch that Matthew was in my room all night."

Beat.

"...Too much information, Jackie." Matthew groaned.

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Papers in Pool, Washing Machine, Labcoat, Piece of Paper**_

Tien: In any case, this syringe likely proves one thing.

Tien: The murderer had to have access to the male changing rooms, and therefore, would _most likely be male_.

Lucille: But zhey also found a knife in the _female changing rooms_...

Johan: How could that have happened? Was there an accomplice?

Maya: No, you dolt. Accomplices don't get any benefits - only one person gets to graduate.

Sasha: Well, one or both could have been planted _during the investigation_, when both doors were unlocked…

Nico: Why would the killer do that?

Sasha: Beats me. Throw us off, I guess.

Hideki: How are we supposed to tell what was planted and what's not, then?

Hideki: Unless anyone has access to the cameras?

Jackie: He's right - _**zhere's no way to tell**_!

**==Counter!==**

Nico: **Hold up! It's my time to get lucky! **(Fired: _**Knife**_)

* * *

"Actually…I might have an idea."

Nico tapped on the screen. "Tien, could you bring up that syringe again?"

"Of course." Doing just that, she asked, "Why?"

Placing the holographic picture of the knife Jackie had taken side-by-side with the picture of the syringe, Nico proceeded to stare at the both of them.

Moments passed.

"...Are you okay?" I queried, a little bit puzzled.

"I am...But I've just realized what I was staring at these two things for."

"Get on with it, then." Maya snorted. "We don't have all day."

"**I do."**

She turned towards the giggling bear. "Shut your face, grandm-"

"Why is the syringe completely dry?"

Maya paused mid-insult. "What?"

"The knife is moist and wet - looks like it was washed very recently, while the syringe doesn't have any water on it." Nico explained.

Hideki scratched his chin. "So you think that the knife was planted after the syringe, making the killer male?"

"No, that's not my point...The syringe is dry." She zoomed in on the small instrument. "No signs of liquid, or any bloodstain marks. Nothing to indicate the needle was used - the syringe is completely dry."

"Then-?"

"Doesn't that strike you as completely _off_?" Nico argued. "If the syringe was completely dry, it means it was never used to stab Xiang, nor inject anything. In that case, _what was it even used for_?"

The rest of us paused as the information sunk in.

"Wait," I asked. "Other than Tien, did anyone even investigate the men's room?"

"Yeah, me," said Matthew. "W-Why?"

"Did you search it really thoroughly?"

"What is this about-" Tien was cut off by his answer.

"Yes, I didn't miss a single spot. I swear to God I didn't!"

"And were you in there before Tien?" I asked.

"I...don't know." Matthew turned to her. "Tien, what time did you come into the male changing rooms?"

"...We don't have watches or clocks in here, Matthew, how am I supposed to answer that-?"

"Hang on." Sasha interrupted. They turned to me. "Ashley, your log notes on the knife were dated pretty soon after Ressa took a picture of it - does that mean you were in her vicinity when she found it?"

"Well, yes, we ran in there after Jackie took the picture."

"'We'?" Hideki coughed.

"Yeah. Matthew and I- oh!"

The epiphany near-well slapped me in the face.

"Matthew was just coming _out _of the male changing rooms when I ran into him." I explained. "And he had been in there for quite some time, while Tien was…"

"Lam was downstairs, talking to Ashley and I in JJ's room." Sasha muttered. "I'll swear that under oath, and Ashley will back me up. Lam could not have been in the changing rooms before Tanner."

Tien adjusted her glasses. "This proves nothing. Perhaps Matthew simply didn't find the syringe when I did."

"Well…"

Eric seemed perturbed. "She _did_ come out of the male changing rooms after I saw Ashley and the married couple leave...Maybe she was inside with Matthew, and he just didn't see her?"

"What were you watching ze male changing rooms for?" Lucille asked over the din of Matthew and Jackie rapidly denying them being married - yet.

"Hiding place from her, of course!" Eric beat his chest with an arm. "I can vouch that the mad gadfly was in the male changing rooms around the same time the others left."

"...Gadfly?" Tien chuckled lightly. "First time I've heard _that _term being applied to me."

"In any case, it looks like we're getting nowhere. Anyone else have any credible evidence we can take a look at?"

I pondered. _Is there anything else we've missed that could be used as evidence?_

* * *

**==Nonstop Debate!==**

_Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__._

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition loaded:_ _**Papers in Pool, Washing Machine, Labcoat, Piece of Paper**_

Lucille: From what I can tell, we have no more leads to go on.

Faen: But, as much as it saddens me to say it…

Faen: We do have _some suspects, unfortunately._

Maya: As much as I hate to say it, I don't really know who's more guilty here.

Johan: Well, it's either Tien, who's only connected by _the glass shard and syringe_...

Johan: And Hideki, who actively _has poison and could have used it._

Eric: It's definitely not him, man!

Eric: ...Although I can't see Tien doing it either.

Eric: She's a bloody psycho, but I don't see why _she'd kill anyone over it._

Nico: Language.

Eric: ...

Matthew: Isn't there any way to determine who's not being honest with us?

Jackie: With ze glass shard out of the way, _**we have no new leads**_ to go on.

Jackie: Who are we supposed to vote for, zhen?

**==Counter!==**

Ashley: **Wait! That's not right! **(Fired: _**Papers in Pool**_)

* * *

"I don't know for sure...but here."

I brought up the stack of papers. "I don't believe anyone saw the culprit dispose of the papers."

"What do these papers have to do with anything?" Johan asked.

"Well…"

* * *

_**==Select!==**_

1\. Pay It Forward

2\. Papers Please

**3\. Piece of Paper**

4\. Pay-Per-View

Ashley: **Gee, this must be it!**

* * *

"Um…"

I thumbed the words on the paper, as the memory of where I had last seen the particular combinations of words. "Doesn't the scrap of paper look...familliar?"

Sasha squinted. "That looks like...oh. The original psych profile."

"...Original?!" Hideki fumed. "Those papers were kept under tight surveillance - how in the world did any of them even get to the bottom of the pool?!"

"Wait, what are you guys even talking about?" Nico inquired. "What papers _are_ those?"

Hideki lowered his head. "We decided that we needed to keep JJ's papers under wraps so that no one used them to commit a murder. Since Sasha and I were the most affected by them and Tien had already done her fair share of reading we decided the three of us would preside over them."

"Why are zhose papers so important, then?"

"...JJ had extensively detailed files on all of us." Tien stated. "He seemed to be keeping track of our bio data, and any interactions or any possible suspicions about us."

"But for those papers to appear there...only three people have access to those papers. And Sasha was in possession of the keycard - the ElectroID, that is."

Sasha glared. "Are you insinuating that I'm the murderer? We've been over this - I'm innocent."

"Yes." Hideki's eye shifted. "But that doesn't leave out our _third_ associate."

All eyes followed his gaze, where they settled on the person he was staring at:

A currently-nervously-adjusting-her-labcoat Tien.

She fidgeted, before laughing an odd, breathy laugh. "Uh...Why is everyone staring at me?"

Hideki glowered. "Tien. What, exactly, did you do with JJ's papers?"

"I...I…"

Tien adjusted her glasses. "I plead the fifth."

Sasha smiled. "I opened the door for two people during the investigation - Ashley Jung and Phoung Tien Lam. The papers were still there then, so someone must have taken them while Ashley and I talked, thrown them into the pool, and bolted. And only one person fits the bill."

They froze. "Wait. But I know you were there to share those papers. I took them back afterwards too...So how did they even get in the pool?"

Tien was about to respond with a smug grin, when a new voice cut her off. "Well, duh, the answer's obvious."

Maya crossed her arms. "How did the files go from the angel of death's hands into the swimming pool? Simply put, they didn't."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There isn't just one set of files."

* * *

**==Epiphany Anagram!==**

__/_/_/_/_/_/__

…

__/_/_/_/_/_/Y_

…

_F/_/_/_/_/_/Y_

…

_F/_/_/_/E/_/Y_

…

_F/_/R/_/E/_/Y_

…

_F/_/R/G/E/_/Y_

…

_F/_/R/G/E/R/Y_

…

_**FORGERY**_

_..._

Maya: **Nail on the head, I got it.**

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"...There are two. And one's a fake." she concluded, with a smug grin of her own.

* * *

**Tien: I know you're wrong, and I'll prove it!**

* * *

Maya giggled. "Looks like I've hit a nerve - I was just guessing, but that proves that I'm right."

"A guess…?"

Tien removed her glasses, before crushing them within her fingers. Dropping them to the ground, she proceeded to produce another, identical pair, and slid them onto her face.

"You're going to purely guess I forged those papers?" she scoffed. "Hah. Good luck trying to prove that."

Maya frowned. "Well, I ain't got shit on you, so-"

"Hold up."

Sasha raised a hand. "Can I take over this Crossed Swords?"

"**I don't see why not. If you think you can argue stronger than Maya, go ahead and make your stand.**"

"Metl?"

A shrug. "Be my guest."

The orange light proceeded to shroud Tien and Sasha.

* * *

**==Cross Swords!==**

_Usable Swords: __**Calling Card, Kitchen Knife File, Sasha Oryolov Files (Personal Truth Bullet)**_

Tien: Why would you accuse me ==/== of forgery?

Tien: What would I ever stand to gain ==/== from forging something like that?

Tien: There's no proof ==/== I ever forged anything!

Tien: You should be ==/== ashamed of yourselves!

**Duel!**

**How strong is your will? Fight for your point!**

**! /) | (\ !**

**! /) | (\ !**

**! == /) ==!**

**Progression!**

Sasha: You should be ashamed ==/== of yourself, Lam!

Sasha: It's perfectly clear that ==/== you forged the profile.

Tien**: You have ==/== no evidence!**

Sasha: **Your campaign is **_**officially **_**over! **(Chosen sword: _**Sasha Oryolov files**_)

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"I took copies of my papers, you know."

Tien gasped. "Wait, what?"

"Kenta and I both did. I wasn't about to leave the only copy of something that important accessible to two others."

Hideki nodded. "They're telling the truth. And you took photographs of your papers?"

They nodded. "Yes, of course. The moment Tien and Ashley walked into JJ's room I knew something was up. I just didn't know it would amount to this."

"Got anything to say for yourself then?" Hideki growled.

The ensuing silence was deafening.

"Yeah. I have an intrinsic need to state this 'something'." Tien's face was contorted with rage. "I am not guilty. Sasha Oryolov and Hideki Kenta are conspiring against me!" She shook her head repeatedly. "I'm innocent, I tell you! Innocentinnocentinnocentinnocent-"

Finally she stopped shaking her head. Her hair had fallen out of its do and was cascading down her back. "I won't stand for this, you insolent barbarians!"

An entire flurry of words once again erupted from Tien's stand. Her defiance was overpowering - most of us could barely stand hearing to her screams of 'innocence'.

But I had to stand strong.

"I'll initiate the Panic Talk Action."

The black shadow rose up.

_...I know she's guilty. She has to be. And I think I know how to break through her lies!_

* * *

**==Panic Talk Action!==**

**([+])([+])([+]) PHUONG TIEN LAM ([+])([+])([+])**

Shield x6! [6 remaining]

_**...**_

**Begin your assault! Fire at will!**

**...**

**([+])([+])([+])([+])([+])([+])**

**([What manner of ignoramus are you?!])**

_**[|The kind that knows you're guilty.|]) **_

_**Crack!**_

Shield fracture! [6 remaining]

…

**([+])([+])([+])([+])([+])([-/-])**

**([This trial is a farce! You are all conspiring against me!])**

_**[|That's because you're guilty, Tien...Please stop denying it!|)**_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [5 remaining]

…

**([+])([+])([+])([+])([+])([==/==])**

**([I am no killer! Why would you ever suspect me?])**

_**[|All the evidence points to you as the culprit!|]) **_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [4 remaining]

**...**

**([==/==])([+])([+])([+])([+])([==/==])**

**([Sasha and Hideki are so much more suspicious than me!])**

_**[|Maybe, because you framed them!|]) **_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [3 remaining]

…

**TEMPO UP!**

**NEGA TIME INITIATE!**

* * *

"Woah!"

I fell backwards onto my, well, back. Rubbing my ears in pain, I stared as the magnitude of Tien's words became ever louder and all-encompassing. The shadow loomed all around me, and I was completely surrounded in the black, all-encompassing darkness…

...All-encompassing despair.

"Ashie!"

I blinked. Who was that?

"Ashie!"

From above the deafening din, I heard Nico calling out to me. "Ashie! Stay strong! I'm counteracting Tien's argument tempo with my songs!"

The reverberating bassline sounded through my ears. Slowly, the rest of the noise faded back into a dull groan, and the familiar beat of the song Nico played at the pool party began to fill my ears.

Reinvigorated, I stood up. "Thanks, Nico. Alright, I got this!"

* * *

**FEVER TIME INITIATE!**

**ASSAULT RESUME!**

**([==/==])([==/==])([+])([+])([+])([==/==])**

**([Rebarbative fool! Have you no acumen, you asinine knaves?!])**

_**[|...What? You don't even make sense anymore...]) **_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [2 remaining]

…

**([==/==])([==/==])([+])([+])([==/==])([==/==])**

**([I revealed my secret!])**

_**[|That's not enough to prove your innocence!|]) **_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [1 remaining]

…

**([==/==])([==/==])([+])([==/==])([==/==])([==/==])**

**(You are an imbecile! Stop accusing me!])**

_**[|I know you're the killer, Tien!|]) **_

_**Break!**_

Shield break! [0 remaining]

…

**([==/==])([==/==])([==/==])([==/==])([==/==])([==/==])**

**((I have no reason to kill Xiang! And you can't prove otherwise!))**

* * *

_**Truth! Of! Your! Secret!**_

Ashley: **Sorry, but it's all over for you!**

* * *

_**Break!**_

* * *

"...You were the only one who knows what your secret is."

"True, you read it out to us that afternoon, in the fast food place."

"...But what's to say you didn't **lie**?"

"Please, Tien." I pleaded. "Tell us the truth. Let us still have some semblance of faith in you."

…

…

"_Du ma..._The whole lot of you."

The words coalesced into a sphere, before a single pop made it disappear like a bubble, revealing Tien, who had an expression that was hard to read. "I thought I could get away with it. I was so close. But you all just had to mess my grand plan up. Well, congratulations."

She started to clap; a slow, rhythmic, sarcastic clap. "Bravo, the whole lot of you. Now I wish I'd actually picked someone to target - but if I did, this trial would have gone by so much faster. Or maybe I could have poisoned everyone-"

"**Hah. As if. The moment you'd even try to kill more than two people, we'd have executed you on the spot."**

She shrugged. "Fuck it all then. I failed, and that's it, so what are you guys waiting for?"

We just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Tien...why?" Nico asked, tears reforming in her eyes.

"Didn't any of you just hear Ashley?" She crossed her arms. "I lied. Simple as that. No need to overcomplicate things."

"Then, why….how?" she began to cry softly. "Why'd you-"

"Why'd you frame Kenta and I, anyway?" I turned towards the source of the voice - Sasha. "That was a really elaborate frame-up. Must've been premeditated."

"Of course it was premeditated. In fact, here." A bottle was tossed through the air.

Catching it, I turned it to see what was written on it: 'Ricin'.

Sasha and Hideki both gasped. "Ricin - that's the slow-acting poison that killed Xiang, then?" remarked Hideki.

Tien smiled. "Indeed it was. I take it you can figure out the sequence of the murder from there, then?"

"Yeah. I can," I said, readying myself for the final step.

* * *

**==Climax Inference!==**

**Act 1:**

:Although Xiang only died late last night, the murderer's plan had already been set in motion earlier that day.

:Using a bottle of ricin they had acquired and a marker, they deliberately pinpointed a specific cup.

:They drew a small 'X' at its bottom, and sprinkled ricin at the bottom of it.

:Afterwards, they placed it back amongst the cups in order to make it look inconspicuous.

**Act 2:**

:When we all arrived to the Fast Food Place to discuss the motive and took our drinks, the murderer was careful not to take the cup they had previously marked.

:Then, during the revealing of our individual secrets, they went one step further. To conceal their plan they intentionally lied about their own secret, so as to not draw any suspicion to themselves.

:They were counting on some people to not reveal their secrets, and adjusted their plan accordingly when Hideki was one of those people and Sasha revealed their father to be the Kitchen Knife Killer.

:They also made sure of their target through the marked cups - Xiang Li, the Super High School Level Soldier.

**Act 3:**

:Later that day, they acquired a large-size labcoat from the storage room, and a kitchen knife from the, well, kitchen.

:They knocked on the door to Xiang's room. By coincidence Xiang had been expecting Sasha and thus opened the door and let them in, whereupon they attacked him.

:Even weakened by the poison, Xiang put up a bit of a fight. He managed to break the attacker's glasses, possibly by grabbing onto them and crushing them. One shard of glass from it fell into his scarf, where it stayed unnoticed.

:However, the attacker overwhelmed him, and stabbed him twice with the knife, attempting to imitate the Kitchen Knife Killer.

**Act 4:**

:Laying Xiang's body on his bed, they proceeded to leave a calling card in one hand in the same way the Kitchen Knife Killer would.

:They broke a piece of wood off of Xiang's bo staff and attached it to Xiang's door to make it seem like Xiang's murder could have been a closed-room case.

:Finally, they washed the kitchen knife in the swimming pool, before hiding it in the female changing rooms.

:But what the murderer didn't know was that not only did Xiang not die from the stab wounds, he also only eventually succumbed to the poisoning making the stab wounds moot.

**Act 5:**

:But the murderer's plan wasn't over yet, however. The next morning, they inserted themself into JJ's room.

:Their purpose there was to gather the files related to Sasha Oryolov, the other person they were trying to frame.

:And subsequently replace those files with forgeries, typewritten in the same style to prevent anyone from figuring out they were faked.

:But including or removing some specific details in order to point the finger of guilt at them.

**Act 6:**

:Lastly, they disposed of the original files in the swimming pool, counting on the water to erase the ink and make it seem like it was just a bunch of papers.

:They also acquired a syringe from the Medical Room, to serve as a red herring, unaware that it would already have been proven false.

:Their zealous need to construct the perfect alibi ended up dooming themself.

* * *

Ashley: That is the chain of events that progressed these two days...

Ashley: And they could only have been instigated by the real culprit of this case...

Ashley: And that's you, isn't it? **Phuong Tien Lam**?

* * *

_**Trial 2-4 FIN**_

_**12 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so this time it was obvious. _

_PowerPlayer: Yep, Sasha's really, really unstable._

_Maya is really more reasonable than normal this chapter - but of course, you can understand why. _

_This guy: Thanks so much! Why did you feel iffy coming in, though?_

_MattRichardsthe1st: Thanks so much for your reviews! _

_Saiynt: I guess this is farewell, then. I hope you've enjoyed the AFoFD experience for all it was worth._

_CrimsonSkyTamer: (Thanking you kindly for everything, sis. - SD)_

_SSBFreak: Haha, thanks so much! And Faen isn't a suspect because he wasn't the one serving the drinks (it was Tien, remember…)_

_Asujoll: Your reasonings on the characters are all fair. That's actually the first time I've heard that critique of Sasha, but you're absolutely right. I'll keep it in mind in future writing. _

_SomeSnappyName: It wasn't too obvious. _

_Shyjoker: I've already replied to this via PM because my reply was the size of the entire review replies section._

_ezmonee6: Thanks so much!_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Noice._

_HeroinOfDarkness: Welp. That's what the glass was. _

_Question of the Chapter: Who would you say are the most attractive members of the AFoFD cast? We did this in the AFoFD Cult Skype chat and top three were Ashley, Maya and Ataru, all of whom scored above a nine out of ten on average. Surprisingly, Ataru was the ultimate victor - and SD's celebrating like the meme he is. But what about you guys? _

_Aaaaand, that's about it. Have a nice weekend, guys. See you back for Tien's despairful execution, next time. Upupupupupupu!_


	34. Trial 2-5

_**Trial 2-5: Turnabout Desserts**_

* * *

The last person to be in this situation was Ava. Then, she had been intensely regretful of JJ's murder, and we had all tearfully watched her be executed.

This time…

"Yep. That's pretty much it."

Tien had both hands at her waist, staring at us all with a look of absolute apathy. "Congratulations. You solved Xiang's murder. Whoopee."

Nobody felt like celebrating. Or pitying her, for that matter.

"Ms. Phuong...What _was_ your real secret?" Faen ventured.

She sighed. "Do you really want to know that badly? I mean, come on. I'm about to be executed for the wondrous enjoyment of those two despots-"

"**Hey!"**

"-But it appears as if you all want me to humiliate myself even further." Tien crossed her arms and frowned. "Why should I tell you?"

"So we can know why you did it!" Nico was practically crying. "Tien, we can't let you die without at least knowing why you're gonna die!"

"It's only fair to poor Xiang," Hideki added. "The severity of your secret...How bad could it have been to drive you to murder?"

Silence followed, before the long, drawn-out sigh, indicated Tien's willingness to respond.

"I wasn't lying about the secret the first time I told you guys - I really did burn down quite a few laboratories, mostly by accident. I did actually burn down one on purpose, though...What's-his-name."

"What's-his-name?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "I saw no need to remember his name. All I did was burn down his entire laboratory - after taking his papers on how to prototype the Toyota Valflame, of course."

A shocked gasp echoed throughout the courtroom.

"Zhat would mean…" Lucille was slack-jawed. "You didn't actually invent zhat marvelous car?"

"Not necessarily, no." she adjusted her glasses. "I merely built upon the existing foundations of his design and patented the creation before anyone could figure out."

"So she's a thief and a fake." Maya drawled. "What else is new?"

"I'm an actual _Scientist_, Maya," Tien retorted. "Unlike your lousy excuse for a title."

"You're getting executed and I'm not. I wouldn't be so smug."

She grinded her teeth so hard, I swore I could hear one of them crack. "In _any _case, that's it. That's the secret I killed Xiang for."

"You killed Xiang just because you stole a bunch of fucking designs?" Johan yelled. "Are you seriously mad, woman?"

"The alternative is getting stripped of my scientific credibility forever and being labeled a common criminal!" Tien fumed. "Do you _know _how much I've worked to get where I am? If this secret were to get out to the world, I'd never be able to show my face again!"

"**Oh, by the way, toots, did we forget to mention?" **

Monokuma was practically giggling. "**This trial is live! We're broadcasting every single juicy detail to the denizens of the internet!"**

Beat.

"Well, fuck me sideways." Tien muttered, slumping on her podium. "Just...go ahead and execute me already. I don't care anymore."

"**Meh. Alright then, it's voting time**!"

Our Electro-IDs all beeped in sync again, as it automatically opened the 'Vote' application for us.

"**You know the drill. Tap once to vote on which of your classmates is the culprit, and tap again to confirm! The person with the most votes will be considered the accused party in this act!"**

I'm ashamed to admit there was only the barest hint of reluctance when I located Tien's portrait, which had her putting on a nervous grin. It zoomed in, such that her picture filled up most of the screen, and I only hesitated slightly before tapping 'Vote'.

Definitely not one of my stronger moments...For those of you fans watching me out there, and the girls as well, I'm sorry I had to be so heartless.

For a split-second after I touched the 'Vote' button, Tien's portrait turned a familiar black-and-white with a bloody cross superimposed onto it à la the others, before returning to normal. The application logged itself out after that, before signalling with a beep that I had voted.

A few seconds later, Monokuma came bounding down from his throne onto the roulette, producing another roulette ball. "**Nice job voting so fast - I was despairing having to come back out here and do the same shit I did last Act, but hey, you people are smarter than you look!"**

The hologram shut off, and our trial table reformed back into the actual roulette. Placing the ball on the dais of the roulette, he grabbed one side of it, and swung.

_***whirr-rrrr-rrrr-rrrr***_

The last of the fighter planes disappeared into the horizon as we rose up. Xiang's statue was poised towards us, and I heard Tien audibly gulp, knowing what was coming for her.

The moment our courtroom stopped its ascent the roulette began to slow in speed.

* * *

**VOTE**

***whirr***

***whirr***

***whirr***

***brrk-ding-ding-ding***

**...**

_**Phuong Tien Lam**_

**...**

**Guilty!**

* * *

"**Well, that was pretty obvious. Indeed, the murderer of Xiang Li was none other than Phoung Tien Lam, the Super High School Level Scientist!**"

Monokuma pointed his claw at her. "**And this time, the vote was completely unanimous! Congratulations on being completely heartless bastards to this completely heartless girl!"**

Her response was a middle finger.

"**Wow. Rude much? Anyways, you got a little time for your last words, so make it snappy!"**

"Urgh, fine."

Tien lifted her head up, before looking directly at Eric. "I apologize for the animosity we had during the week we spent on board. To be fair, though, you were a _really _interesting test subject."

"Aw, just go to hell, you murderer!" he groaned. "I don't wanna hear your sob stories and have to feel guilty about convicting you!"

"Fair enough." She turned to Hideki. "It was a pleasure being your colleague. I'm sorry we had to end our partnership like this, but I daresay I did mildly enjoy working with you. Sorry for the whole frame-up act, by the way."

He stayed silent, glaring at the ground.

"Ignore me then, fine." Tien turned to Sasha. "I'm curious - how did it feel when you thought you were to suffer my fate?"

Sasha stared Tien right into the eyes. "Like I was trapped in a frozen lake underneath a layer of ice so thick no light shone through."

Tien frowned. "Rather poetic, aren't you?" She shook her head. "I feel the same, but with...something else. Something even more soul-crushing than that. A frozen lake doesn't even begin to describe it. Perhaps by the time I figure out how to word it, it will be too late." She shook her head once more. "What am I talking about? It's already too late for me."

She then turned to me. With finality, she bowed. "I mean this one completely sincerely. Congratulations, Ashley, for the faith you have in your friends. If only I had so much faith in myself as you had in me, maybe I wouldn't have killed anyone."

I didn't want to look at her, but my conscience willed it. "...Sorry it had to end like this."

"Nah, don't be. I brought this upon myself, and now I'm paying the price." She shrugged. "Karma's a bitch, huh?"

"**As much as I'd love to hear you despair even further, we're running out of patience. Xiang, take it away!"**

***whirrrrrrrrr-click*  
**  
***clank*  
**  
The Xiang automaton began to step off its pedestal. Holding one arm forward, I expected the chain to come out.

But to my surprise, its hand curled, like it was beckoning Tien to come to him instead.

"Heh. So even in death you're still a pacifist?" she mused, as she walked towards him, and took his shoulder.

The statue gave no sign that it had heard her.

Tien smiled. "Might as well. Take me away, I guess."

Xiang remained immobile, before his head whirred and clicked, and his arm moved towards Sasha's direction.

His hand shot out swiftly on a chain, and reached down and plucked the scarf from around their neck.

"Hey!" They shrieked, looking like they were about to lose it. "I wanted to keep that as a memento!"

"**Too fucking bad, Comrade,**" cackled Yukari. "**Time to find a new love interest!"**

"I didn't have any romantic feelings for him," said Sasha nonchalantly. They didn't seem to be lying. "I just...friends are rare enough for me."

"**All in favour of them fibbing, say 'Aye'."**

"Aye." Eric raised a hand, before a bowl impacted his face.

"Nay. Shut your face, Andrews."

The rest of the courtroom remained silent. Somehow, I didn't think Sasha was lying. If anything, it wasn't hard to believe they had so little friends that their idea of friendship would seem romantic to others.

"Huh. Shame. I did think you two would have made a good couple." Tien shrugged, before patting the statue's shoulder. "Too bad 'bout that."

**"Well, since I guess the blackened's already accepted her fate... it's punishment time!"**

With that, Monokuma proceeded to take out a small hammer and slam the big red button. The world once again went black right after.

* * *

_GAME OVER_

_**Phuong Tien Lam **__has been found guilty_

_Commencing Execution_

_Switching POV to 3rd accordingly_

* * *

_Tien didn't know where she was._

_All she could feel was the cool, smooth surface of whatever it was she was leaning on. She was standing up, and the cylindrical surface meant she couldn't really bend her legs any more than she could see them in this darkness._

_Knocking on the surface with a fist produced a '__**THONK!**_' _sound, while adjusting her feet to fit the contours of whatever she had been trapped in led to a spherical bottom._

"_Figures," she said to herself, "I'm trapped in a giant test tube. How predictable."_

_Suddenly, she heard the sound of sloshing water - or liquid, considering she didn't know what it was, and wasn't one to assume without proof._

_It was coming from both above and below her, and the trickling sound did nothing to alleviate her fears._

_**Drip.**_

_The first, well, drop, landed on her shoulder. She couldn't detect any scent nor heat from it, so she assumed it was just_ _water-_

"_Gyah!"_

_She recoiled in pain. The second drop had landed on her face - and it __**burned**__._

* * *

_LAB RAT_

_Super High-School Level Scientist Phuong Tien Lam's Punishment_

* * *

_She banged on the boiling tube fruitlessly, as the drops of what she now figured was an acid of some kind began to pool up beneath her._

"_Get! Me! Out of here!" She screamed, though if anyone was listening, they didn't respond._

_Her cheek felt completely raw now - the area where the second droplet of the mystery corrosive had touched her had the first layer of her skin all but burned off, though she was not able to see it._

_Slowly, but surely, the level of liquid was quickly catching up. She could feel it begin to disassemble her Mary Janes from the soles up. And that wasn't counting the numerous drops of liquid that were burning every inch of exposed skin on her, or eating away at her layers of clothing._

_Gritting her teeth, she searched every nook and cranny, to no avail. There was no way out of her glass prison._

_Unless…Well, it __**was**_ _glass._

_She jumped, and slammed her feet straight down, hoping to shatter the test tube at its most vulnerable point. As she did so, however, the acid sloshed into her shoes, burning through her socks and splashing onto her feet, making her wince in pain._

_A small price to pay for a chance to escape._

_Again and again, she brought her foot down, subjecting herself to the pain in order to force the glass to shatterpoint. Evidently, whoever was pouring the acid noticed, because the amount of acid being dripped into the tube increased in magnitude, until the level was now at her ankles._

_Her feet had already gone numb quite some time ago._

_But just as she was about to give up-_

_**Crick!**_

_That sound sparked hope. She was close! "Come on!"_

_Tien leapt up, and shot down with one final, gargantuan effort._

_**CRASH!**_

_The glass shattered._

_Tien felt weightless as she plummeted through the air. But who cared? She was free! Free-_

_**Splash!**_

_Until she landed in the beaker of hydrochloric acid._

_She didn't even have time to scream before the liquid completely engulfed her, dissolving her vocal cords before further invading the rest of her body._

_In the end, nothing was left except for her glasses, floating on the now dark, murky liquid, before they too dissolved._

_**Phuong Tien Lam - the Super High School Level Scientist - has been executed.**_

* * *

…

_Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick._

"Dude! That is messed up!" Eric yelled, before realizing he dropped his accent once again. "No seriously, what the bloody bugger was that?!"

I could see Nico shaking, before losing her balance. Lucille, nearly in tears herself, allowed Nico to lean on her shoulder, but to no avail as she fainted onto the casino floor.

Unlike last time, Matthew wasn't crying. Instead he was staring straight forward, his glasses having fallen off of his face. A crying Jackie had stepped on them, but neither seemed to even notice.

Faen was holding onto Johan for support - he was shivering badly, and Johan didn't look very well either.

Sasha looked around, before sighing deeply.

I myself stumbled into Hideki's arms, and held onto him for support.

Then I figured. _Wait, he tried to kill me._

Awkwardly, I got off him, and apparently, the sentiment was shared, because Hideki also pushed me away with a nervous laugh.

We averted our eyes. There was still a lot of explaining to be done.

Maya was the only one who seemed completely unaffected by the turn of events - then again, this _was_ Maya.

Then she broke off into a sprint, and raced out of the casino.

* * *

_**Trial 2-5 FIN**_

_**11 Students Remaining **_

* * *

_A/N:_

_SSBFreak: Similar names...now there's a reason to suspect someone. _

_(Well, I mean, Act Three of the first game…Yasuhiro, anyone?)_

_Yep. We baited and switched you into thinking we'd pull a bait-and-switch._

_klarkiscool: Thanks so much! I'm always happy to see new reviewers!_

_dashunterman: Yeah, I mean...if she wasn't fictional I'd marry Tien. She's really cute and easily my favorite character in AFoFD. I'm rather sad to see her go. _

_This guy chapter: Thank you so much for the kind words!_

_CaptainQuackin: Thanks._

_Random Stranger: *laughs maniacally*_

_Asujoll: I know, right? I just want a non-despair AU where me and my wife, Tien, can be happy. _

_SomeSnappyName: Well, did you enjoy it?_

_ezmonee6: Did this chapter satisfy?_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Nice._

_HeroinOfDarkness: ...not much of poor Tien left to shoot, is there?_

_So anyways, SD here. Interesting news afoot!_

_Six of us here at the AFoFD headquarters have accepted to do the 30-day OTP challenge for the month of August! That's right, six of us will be doing pairings related to AFoFD (and in two cases, our 'sister' story, Dawn Rider)!_

_The writers and pairings are as follows:_

_SDproductions (yours truly): Mile High Club [Ataru Inoue (Supporter) x Yukari Nishiyima (Pilot)]_

_Limeade Space Dorito: Ghostbusters [Ayumu Umemoto (Inventor) x Rin Kazehaya (Paranormal Investigator)] - Found on Dawn Rider_

_CrimsonSkyTamer: Amnesiacs [Ayumu Umemoto (Inventor) x Nicol di Avantia (Agent)] - Found on Dawn Rider as well]_

_Penumbro: Service Soldiers [Faen Skylark (Butler) x Xiang Li (Soldier)]_

_CaptainQuackin: Hidekash [Hideki Kenta (Surgeon) x Ashley Jubilee Jung (K-Pop Idol)]_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Tessa [Matthew Tanner (Mathematician) x Jackie Ressa (Lolita Model)]_

_Look forward to seeing them in due time on this site. Cheers!_


	35. Act 2-8

_**Act 2-8: Loose Ends**_

* * *

"Maya?" Eric muttered, but she was already out the door before he could clarify anything.

"What is it that she eez in such a hurry for?" Lucille pondered, perplexed, though she hadn't quite gotten over Tien's execution quite yet. "Surely there's nothing of importance left to address now zhat ze trial's over, non?"

Johan shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"...I think we should go follow her." Sasha spoke up, their eyes hardening. "This is Metl, after all - something must be up to get her to react so quickly after just watching Tien dissolve."

"Mx. Oryolov...I would appreciate it if you would refrain from mentioning the words 'dissolve', 'acid' and 'burn', please?" Faen looked like he was going to throw up, and I couldn't blame him.

"Right. Well, then, I'm going to go look for her. Anyone else with me?"

Silence followed, before a solitary hand raised itself. "I-"

"You?" They pursued their lip. "When did you care so much about Metl? Last I recall she nearly beat your anglophilic ass into mincemeat, which in all honesty I would have much preferred to the actual events of these past few days."

"Because you're wasting time just by asking, while I'm already on my way to find her," he hollered back, racing out. "Love is an open door!"

Everyone in the room let out a collective groan. Yes, even Monokuma - who, judging by the voice that was speaking, was currently being piloted by Ataru. "**That movie came out how many years ago, again?"**

"Eh, just help me find Metl, if any of you are up to it." Sasha raced out after Eric, leaving us all to stare at their retreating back.

"...We shall be in my room." Jackie whispered, before picking up Matthew's completely unscratched glasses and taking his hand. "I fear zhat Matthew may need some time to recover, especially after witnessing our classmate suffer such a gruesome fate."

"Take care." I called out, before they, too, left the premises.

"J-Johan," started Faen, "Perhaps we should…"

"Yeah," Johan said blankly. "W-we're going too."

Only five of us were left in the room - four, if we discounted Monokuma and whoever it was behind him.

"**It's still me, Ataru," **he tapped the throne with one of his claws. "**I'm busy monitoring where your little classmate ran off to, and I'm getting suspicious…"**

"How so?" Hideki asked, his eyebrow raised.

"**She's...Well, I do believe she's gone into someone's room, actually."**

Huh? Someone's room?

"Perhaps we should check it out." Hideki held out a hand. "Can I ask you to come along, Ashley?"

I hesitated.

The problem here was that I couldn't tell what I was to Hideki anymore. After the events of this Act he had given me a lot of reason to distrust him, but even more reason _to_. Plus, there _was_ that confession late last night…

"I know. And I promise, I'll make it clear." His good eye blinked. "Just...trust me on this one, please?"

…

…

I took his hand. "Alright. Shall we?"

He smiled. "We shall."

"Don't worry," Lucille assured me from the corner. "I will stay here with Nico, and see to it zhat she recovers."

I nodded. "Take care, then."

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_** Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Passenger Cabins**_

* * *

"Well, she's not in any of the open ones we've searched."

Closing the door to Todd's room behind him, Hideki grumbled. "It's not like she can get into any of the locked rooms, so I'd wonder what she was doing around here."

I shrug. "Maybe she was just going back into her own room?"

"True. I hadn't considered that." Hideki appeared lost in thought. "Speaking of our own rooms though…"

He stared off into nowhere in particular, before taking my hand. "May I please ask that you come into mine?"

My instincts didn't immediately throw his grip off, which was mildly unsettling - to me. Was I trusting him blindly all over again? C'mon, teenage brain, pull yourself together…

As we entered, he let go of my hand, before going over to his desk, and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. I saw him scribble something on it, before shifting the piece of paper to me. "Here."

I glanced down at the paper in my hands. On it were inscribed two words:

_Sigmund Justus_

I bit my lip. "What's this...Sig-mund Just-us?"

"Jus-tus. And simply put," Hideki adjusted his eyepatch, "That's my real name."

**SIGMUND JUSTUS - SHSL SURGEON**

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Sigmund?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

Sigmund: I should explain. I owe you that much, after all.

Sigmund: I only half-told the truth when I said my biggest secret was my botched surgery. The rest of the secret has to do with how I've also been going under 'Hideki Kenta' as a fake name, in order to protect both my father and my true identities.

Ashley: Oh.

Ashley: Why 'Hideki Kenta', then? It's a Japanese name, and you're German.

Sigmund: That was exactly the point...If I'd gone under a German name, I duly believe they would have caught onto us quicker.

Sigmund: Going foreign was my best bet of keeping out of their way.

Sigmund: And before you ask, no. They didn't know I lost my eye. Or that I wore an eyepatch. I was safe in all but the hospital's CCTVs, and I doubt they'd ever have the security or need to break into those.

Ashley: It's impressive that you went from wanting to kill me to telling me your deepest darkest secret, though...

Sigmund: Did you _really _have to bring that up? Look, I'm sorry, but I already explained my reasons why I did it. Surely you can understand?

Ashley: Attempted murder isn't that easy to excuse!

Ashley: But...I guess I can try to understand.

Ashley: Still...Why are you telling me all of this?

Sigmund: …

Sigmund: (*sighs*) Ashley. I like you. A lot.

Sigmund: I respect your loyalty, I enjoy your friendship, and I am in awe of how much trust you're still willing to place in me despaite everything.

Sigmund: Truth be told, in fact, I might even say that I actually love you.

Sigmund: There. I said it.

Ashley: …

Ashley: …

Ashley: _How am I supposed to react to that?_

Ashley: _A love confession...From Hideki- no, Sigmund, of all people…_

Ashley: _Why me? I don't know what to do!_

Sigmund: Ashley, calm down.

Sigmund: It's alright if you don't know what to do. For now, I'll just back off as well.

Sigmund: And I understand if you'll never trust me again. I was fully prepared to break our friendship when I tried to murder you.

Sigmund: But...If you would just let me...I swear to you, on my father's name.

Sigmund: I won't ever lie to you again.

Ashley: ...

Ashley: ...

Ashley: Alright. I'll...give you the benefit of the doubt, Sigmund.

Ashley: But this is only a truce. We still have to settle the matter next time.

Sigmund: ...Heh. Fair enough. I've only one little request to make of you.

Sigmund: Please, Ashley. Call me Hideki.

Sigmund: It's the name I've gone by for so long, and I think it's easier for everyone on this airship to remember me by that.

Sigmund: Besides. I like hearing you call me Hideki. (*smiles*)

Ashley: (*blushes*)

Ashley: _Well...I won't say the matter's resolved. There's too much he's done for me to forgive him entirely._

Ashley: _But at least…_

Ashley: _I can find it in myself to trust Sigmund- no, Hideki, again._

Ashley: If you do trust me as much as you say, though…

Ashley: Can you tell me how you lost your eye?

Hideki: Heh. Thats never gonna happen.

Ashley: Aw, really? You sure you won't tell me?

Hideki: Nah. I've told you enough secrets for one day.

Hideki: Now, come on. We should probably check up on Sasha.

Ashley: Alright. Let's go then.

Ashley: _Well, I guess that's as good as an ending as I'm going to get._

Ashley: _...And I'm happy._

* * *

_**Hideki Kenta - Level 3!**_

_Hideki Kenta is a pseudonym he's gotten used to for too long - his real name's Sigmund Justus. But I knew him as Hideki, and that's how I'll know him from now on._

_And I think this might be the start of an uncertain point in our lives...But I'll make the most of it, because I know, that surely, he will too._

* * *

I sighed. "Guess we might as well look for Maya at this point, right? That's what Sasha said they were going to do."

He smiled. "Sure. Why not?" Hideki reached over and opened the door.

All of a sudden, a line of black streaked past us. The tell-tale outfit gave it away that it was Maya, running at speeds that absolutely astounded me.

"Stop right there!" Hideki yelled, before chasing after her.

"S-Slow down, Maya!" I ran after him at a noticeably slower pace.

"You won't be getting past this bloody mess!" Eric yelled from down the hall. He and Sasha were both standing in front of what looked like a blockade made of various objects from the storage room, holding out an antique sword and frying pan respectively.

Maya just scoffed and jumped.

Landing on the blockade, she caused it to fall with a loud crash, completely burying Eric underneath the stack of items. Sasha managed to dodge the stream just before Maya landed on their face and used them as a springboard, continuing to run down the hallway.

Sasha rubbed their face. "Fucking ow."

"Eric! Are you alright?" Hideki kneeled by his side.

Instead of joking Eric just stared blankly. "I...why is she doing this?"

"Yes, but are you okay?" asked Hideki absentmindedly.

"WELL I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THAT WHEN I'VE GOT MAYA TO BLOODY WORRY ABOUT, DO I?"

Hideki gasped as Eric shot straight up, knocking the eyepatch right off his face as he did so. Instantly his face contorted with pain. "AH, FUCK! MY LEG! CHRIST, MY FUCKING LEG I CAN'T-" he screeched before collapsing in tears. "MAYA!"

Hideki quickly met eyes with me. "Ashley, you go on ahead. He looks really hurt - I'll have to stay here and help him."

I nodded to him before turning to Sasha. "Are you okay?"

"Bitch used my face as a springboard...but yeah, I'm fine." They got up and strengthened their grip on their frying pan before giving chase.

I followed them, trying desperately not to trip over my own feet. "Sasha, are you sure you're alright?"

I could practically hear them frowning. "My state doesn't matter. Metl is a danger to herself and others. We have to find her."

I sighed, but had to admit they had a point. "Yeah. But your mental state still matters, especially after those….those…"

"Call it what it is, Jung. After those two murders." They sighed. "While I'm shaken, what's important right now is catching Metl."

"Right. Lead the way."

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Atrium**_

* * *

"Up?"

"Up."

* * *

_**1st Floor Aft**_

_**2nd Floor Aft**_

_**Selected Level: 2nd Floor Aft**_

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Swimming Pool**_

* * *

By the time we got there, it was too late.

Maya had set something on fire.

I had no idea what it was, but clearly, Sasha did. They had sunk to their knees and were staring blankly at it. "N-No! NO!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, watching the ashes billow away in the air. "It's just some papers-"

"Jackson's papers! Those papers contain all the information we could ever need to solve murders, and now they're gone!"

"Pretty much." Maya whispered, barely audible.

"But why?!" Sasha yelled.

"You wanted all of us to stop suspecting each other? Well, you got your wish."

She turned and made to leave. "Now no one else needs to fight over these secrets ever again. Deal with it."

I stood there, dumbfounded, as Sasha began to scream in anguish.

_Maya...what have you done now?_

* * *

_**Act 2-8 FIN**_

_**11 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: Act Two is officially over! And we're down Xiang, my wife, and a bunch of very important papers. Also possibly Eric's leg. Overall, a net loss. - Lime_

_Not for me. I personally feel we upped the ante this act, and we celebrated our milestones, so yeah. Plus, now we're all one big giant cult on Skype that apparently worships an egg. Go figure. - SD_

_I'm THE EGG, not an egg, thank you very much - THE EGG (Lime)._

_Speaking of which, THE EGG is applying to an RP group with their dorky asshole of an OC. It's called Great Despair Lodge, and it's based on Tumblr, MSPARP and Skype as well. Anyone with free time should give it a look and possibly join. _

_Next chapter will be the bonus, then Act Three. For now, review replies._

_DrexelDragonz: Thanks so much! I'm always happy to see new fans. It's great to have you on board with us!_

_Random Stranger: Well, we're certainly killing her now. _

_Just kidding. Death order has been set in stone since day one, and begging won't change anything...We think. Nico might live, she might die - you'll just have to read the rest of AFoFD to find out. _

_(She's my OC, if that gives you any hint as to whether she's dying or not. - SD)_

_PowerPlayer: Tell me about it. Tien was my absolute favorite character. She's a cutie patootie who uses lots of smart words - what's not to love?_

_...other than the fact that she's a dirty self-centered liar who killed a cinnamon roll, I suppose. _

_You know full well what Maya's hiding. I will say this, though: none of the characters have told the truth and nothing but the truth. Everyone is still hiding potentially deadly secrets._

_...except Faen, I guess. _

_The fallout is going to be brutal, especially to Sasha. Trust me when I say they didn't take this trial well._

_This guy: I'm just laughing because that sounds a lot like something I'd say._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Oh, they definitely get more brutal. _

_And yeah, Matthew's gonna be half-blind for the rest of AFoFD. Sorry 'bout that. (He __**has **__spares. - SD)_

_SomeSnappyName: Yep, that was Heroin...she's very passionate in her Tien hatred. Then again, she killed her OC, so…Yeah._

_XiangxFaen isn't a ship. It's a crackship. I don't think the two have talked once. I honestly harbor animosity for it myself. _

_Don't expect any XiangxFaen shippers to get any in-story recognition, ever._

_Asujoll: If you liked that you're gonna love the next one. It's incomparably worse._

_Jackie, interesting. The victim could well be a girl - then again, it could be a guy. We have five girls and five guys remaining, after all. I mean, honestly it could be anyone. Don't trust patterns when it comes to AFoFD. _

_HeroinOfDarkness: Nope, Sasha gets nothing. Well, the do get one thing: owned by a statue. Other than that…_

_HEY QUIT SHOOTING MY FICTIONAL WIFE GODDAMN IT_

_SSBFreak: Almost everyone still alive is still hiding something in a big way._

_ezmonee6: Thank you so much!_

_Penumbro: Next execution will be even easier to make puns out of - thankfully for you, I guess._

_That's it for now. Come join us on Skype if you'd like! Just PM either one of us, and we'll do our best to integrate you - be warned, we're really, __**really **__random there. Cheers._


	36. Act 3-1

_**Act 3-1: On A Wing And A Prayer**_

* * *

_My name is Ashley Jubilee Jung. I am the Super High School Level K-Pop Idol. This...is not your usual introduction._

_Normally, my __**byeong-sin**_ _of a stepbrother would show up, taunt me about how I sent another of my classmates to death, and guilt-trip me into a generally having a pretty bad morning._

_But, as I've so reproachfully admitted, Phuong Tien Lam, the Super High School Level Scientist, kind of had it coming. She _did_ fully admit to killing Xiang Li, the Super High School Level Soldier. Nevertheless, it was still just as horrible to see her fate._

_...I don't think I'll be taking any more laboratory practicals when I get back._

_**If**_ _I get back._

_Right now, however, I'm not sleeping, nor just waking up. I'm fully awake, conscious, and pondering the response to a question that may very well never be answered._

_...Maya, what have you done now? _

* * *

I walked over to Sasha and attempted to put a comforting hand on their back. "Sasha, it's...okay-"

"No! No it isn't!" They looked at me angrily. "Those papers could have prevented or solved murders or even helped us find our way out! They were our biggest asset and now they're gone!"

"...What's gone?"

Hideki walked into the swimming pool, propping a now-limping Eric. He watched as the ashes floated on the water, before turning to us. "Was there something burning in here?"

Sasha responded with another wail. "Jackson's papers!"

"..."

To my incredulous surprise, Hideki began to laugh.

"Ahahahahahaha! Good grief, is that all?" His laugh faded into a genial smile. "I was actually going to discuss getting rid of them entirely, but it looks like Maya beat me to the chase."

Sasha was dumbfounded. "But why?! Those could help us stop murderers! Prevent deaths! Catch whoever did this! Escape!"

"And look at what happened to the last person with access to them, that's why!" Clearing his throat, Hideki bent down to crinkle the last remaining ashes back into nothing but dust. "I may not approve of how much trouble Maya went to destroy these, nor-" he pointed to Eric, who was now lying on the floor, nursing his knee, "The damage she dealt in her wake, but as far as I'm concerned, she did us all a favour by burning those."

Sasha's only response was more enraged wailing. They glared at Hideki and stood up. "When the next murder turns out to be unsolvable because of some information that we would have known had we had Jackson's papers, you'll be sorry." And with that, they stormed out of the room.

Silence followed, before the sound of footsteps re-entered the swimming pool room.

Maya, who had left via the other hallway, paused in her tracks once she realized we were still here, but then resumed as if nothing had happened. "So, what happened to the Bolshevik?"

Assuming she meant Sasha, I replied. "They stormed off after you burned JJ's papers."

"Urgh…"

We turned. Eric was groaning in pain, still clutching his lower body.

"And what happened to him?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"You dropped the barricade on his leg and just about smashed it, that's what happened." Hideki frowned. "Fractured tibia, possibly broken fibula; I don't know for sure until I operate on it, but it's certainly going to be long-lasting, if not permanent."

She blanched, and for the first time, ever, I saw Maya with a face of...was that contrite?

Hardening her countenance, she went over to Eric's prone body. With a "Tch.", Maya bent down, and offered a hand to the Stage Fighter. "Take it."

To say our jaws hit the floor was an understatement. Eric scooped his back up, before sputtering out, "M-Maya? What are you-"

"Don't get me wrong," she hissed, "I still hate your fucking guts, Eric."

Her expression softened. "But this time, it's the least I can do. Now shut up, and unless you want me to break your other leg, get to hopping."

Lifting him up, Maya allowed him to grab her shoulder before propping him up and walk/hopping with him back down the escalator.

I didn't think I'd seen Eric quite as happy during the week as he was at that moment.

"Well, I should probably follow them to the Medical Room." Hideki massaged his temple. "I'm sorry to have to ask this of you, but...could you please go check up on Sasha, wherever they are?"

"I can do that, sure." I responded. At least talking to Sasha would be easier, right?

...Right?

* * *

_**1st Floor Aft**_

_**2nd Floor Aft**_

_**Selected Level: 1st Floor Aft**_

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_** Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Passenger Cabins**_

* * *

I found Sasha in their room, glaring at the wall. They hadn't even bothered to close their door.

"I thought you said we should keep our doors closed, Sasha."

They sighed, their glare intensifying. "No motive in play. Chances of me dying are negligible."

I sighed in return. "Look, I know you're furious about what Maya did, but I'm sure she had a perfectly good reason to."

"Reason or not, I just...can't accept that." They hung their head low. "Those files were absolutely vital into profiling the rest of our classmates."

A thought occurred to me. "Did you ever read into Maya's file, then?"

"I haven't-" Their face lit up. "Wait, is that why she destroyed them? Because there was something that would incriminate her? Shady bitch…"

"Well, I guess it'd possible…" My mind shifted back to yesterday. "If I remember correctly, I did offer to cut your hair earlier. Want me to make good on that?"

Sasha smiled slightly. "Don't see why not."

* * *

"How does it look?"

They smiled. "Pretty nice. I mean, I've never paid attention to my hair, but this is nice."

Their hair was now roughly chin-length, as opposed to the choppily-cut shoulder-length bob they'd been sporting earlier.

"I think you look great," I said. I wasn't lying - Sasha could really clean up when they wanted to.

"I...thanks." A bit of a blush began creeping up their face.

"Are you okay?" I stated bluntly.

They looked up at me. "Y-Yeah, why?"

I thought for a minute about how to put it. "Your best friend died, you were framed for his murder, and on top of that you had to be reminded of some really awful things. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

They smiled. "You underestimate me, Ashley. Part of what makes me such a successful activist is just how much I've survived and not let it affect me. It'll take more than a death to force me into despair."

...There was an underlying quiver in their voice. It was slight, but it was present.

But I supposed at least they confident in themself. They had much more than I'd probably ever have if I were in their place.

"Well, if you're sure. I'll be taking my leave now." I got up, placing the scissors back on their desk. "Take care, alright?"

"Sure." They waved to me. "Take care, then. Try not to die."

"...You know, you don't have to be so morbid."

I closed the door before they could answer, before leaving for...somewhere.

I spent some time just walking around, trying to gather my collective thoughts. Not many people were free to talk to me - they were all busy with their own activisties.

Johan and Faen were cooking in the kitchen together. It felt it a bit rude to intrude on them having a moment, so I moved on. I kep walking past Matthew and Jackie, who were liplocking on one of the tables.

I decided to move on again.

* * *

_**Atrium**_

_**Passenger Cabins**_

_**Dining Area - Ballroom**_

_**Dining Area - Kitchen**_

_**Storage Room **_

_**Medical Room**_

_**Janitor's Closet **_

_**Casino and Bar**_

_**Luxury Sitting Room**_

_**Mysterious Room**_

_**Selected Area: Medical Room**_

* * *

"Ah, Ashley."

Hideki looked up from where he appeared to be knitting Eric's skin back together. "I'm just finishing up the procedure - Eric may not be able to walk on his own for a while, and I'll get him to a proper surgical unit once we get off here. Also, it's not 'knitting', it's 'suturing', please."

"Oh. Okay." I looked around.

Other than Eric, who was lying on the bed closest to the door, the bed at the far end appeared to be taken as well. Its inhabitant was shielded by one of the hospital dividers.

"Is that Maya over there?" I asked, curious.

"Actually, no." Hideki shrugged. "Whoever it was, they were here before she dragged Eric in. She left for her room after that."

Huh. So who could be over there, then?

My mind raced through the possibilities before settling on a name. I immediately felt terrible.

_What kind of friend am I?_

Pushing past the divider, I immediately bent down to place a hand on Nico's forehead. I recoiled - she was burning up.

I took a clean towel from nearby, and drenched it in some water from the sink. Laying it across her forehead, I pressed it gently, and flinched at the sizzling sound. _Oh no...This sounds serious now..._

Her eyes fluttered open. "W...What's going...on?"

"You have a fever, Nico." I said quietly, trying to soothe her. "You need rest, and lots of it."

She smiled weakly. "N-Not...more cowbell?"

"Just...rest, alright?" I whispered, smoothing down her bedhead. "You'll get better, I know you will."

"It is alright…" Propping herself up into a seating position, she looked at where Hideki was helping Eric get up. "So...what happened while I was out cold…? Well, out hot, I guess, but-"

At that moment, Maya appeared from beyond our field of view. She made a gesture towards Hideki, whenceupon he presented Eric's arm towards her. She seemed almost...eager to help.

Nico turned towards me. Even though her eyes were glassy and unfocused, she had a grin on her face. "Hehe...Looks like someone got lucky - why does Eric have...a broken leg, though...?"

I briefly recounted the events that transpired.

"They're gone, huh…?" She slid back down onto her pillow. "That's...good...They can't be used anymore...Tien's death isn't in vain anymore…"

I sighed. "I just wish we could get off this airship. I don't want to lose anyone else…"

"You and me both…" she exhaled, before her eyes lit up as much as they could. "Do you know where Lucy is…? I feel like...I need to repay her...for bringing me here safely…"

I made to respond when a firm hand grasped my shoulder.

"Don't be, Nico. It was ze least I could do." Lucille bent down, before placing a hand on Nico's shoulder. "You've repaid me enough when Ava passed - you both stayed by my side to comfort me at ze lowest point of my airborne life. _Merci _for zhat, and for zhat. There's no need to repay me."

"Oh...thank you as well, then." Nico beamed.

"Um, ladies, is now a bad time to interrupt?"

Hideki strode in from behind me. "We have much to discuss, so I'd like to ask if you would be willing to listen to me for some time."

"What is zis about?" Lucille asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

His eye gleamed, "I'd like to induct you all to the Secret Six."

* * *

_**Act 3-1 FIN**_

_**11 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_...Okay, before you kill us, let us explain._

_SD and I have been trying to write the bonus for a while. By trying, I mean really trying. Despite his school, my work (and two different RPs, because I've discovered I love RPing) and our general time differences we met several times on the doc. Had that been a normal chapter it'd have been done last week. _

_Thing is, it wasn't. We didn't have an outline or any plans going in and it was just too long a project. Neither of us honestly had the will to finish it. _

_So we're indefinitely postponing it. Sorry about that, guys. To satisfy your shippy feels check our profiles for some 30 Day Shipping Challenge goodness. I'm doing AyuRin, SD's doing Mile High Club, Captain Quackin is doing HidekAsh, and CrimsonSkyTamer is doing AyumuxNicol. _

_Now, reviews:_

_Anime nerd 88: I wouldn't say we're better than any of the original games, but thank you for the kind words! I won't confirm or deny your vent theory, but it's a new take on the subject and I think it's an interesting theory myself._

_Phosphoraisme: Haha, you're welcome. My main goal in life is to create the most brutal and heartbreaking Dangan Ronpa fanfiction this side of the planet. Trust me, this Act is so much worse. _

_Unicorn819: Todd's location will be important, but not for a while. However, it __**isn't**_ _early to guess the mastermind. We've foreshadowed it quite a bit. _

_This guy: Not confirming or denying her fate. Fandom is split on this - Dingus thinks she'll deliver the final blow to the mastermind. _

_SomeSnappyName: Yeah. Eric's just as serious a character as any. Comic relief is not his defining trait. _

_And yeah, what Maya did? No help at all. No murders prevented, valuable information lost. She dun messed up._

_Yeah, Xiang's involved in a lot of ships. I don't honestly ship him with anyone (maybe Ava) so it baffles me._

_SSBFreak: Yep._

_Random Stranger: Feel sad. My wife is dead._

_PowerPlayer: You'll see. _

_Welp, nail on the head there. You're right - things are falling apart. But this chapter yet proves that maybe things aren't as bad as they seem...Are they?_

_ezmonee6: ...possibly. But these last two chapters bring a whole new meaning to their ship name being 'Break a Leg', now don't they?_

_But yeah, Maya was a jerk and HidekAsh is inching closer and closer to being canon. Wouldn't it be...awful...if one of them *cough cough* died._

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: It's HidekAsh. And yeah, the murder attempt thing is iffy to me too. Eh, it's whatever - Sayaka tried to off Makoto to, and he still forgave her. Sort of._

_HeroinOfDarkness: Yep, it makes Maya the only character yet to reveal their secret. Don't worry, though - there are still secrets about the characters. _

_AND YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY WIFE._

_Okay, so, question of the chapter: We're spotlighting characters and asking you what you think of them so far. This time, it's Ashley, and Maya - what do you think of them up to this point in the story? Cheers._


	37. Act 3-2

_**Act 3-2: What A Twist**_

* * *

"The Secret Six?"

"Yes, now, let's get to the first order of business-"

"Changing the name. It sounds stupid, it looks stupid on paper, it _is_ stupid."

"Hey! I take offense to that…"

My eyes flitted back and forth between Maya and Hideki. So far, this had been the crux of what they were discussing so far, which wasn't much.

Nico had transferred herself to a closer bed, with Lucille and I taking turns at regular intervals to check if her fever was going down. Eric was sitting at the foot of said bed, still periodically checking his leg to see if it held under the splint Hideki had put together.

"Look, the aesthetics of our group has no bearing on our purpose." Hideki grumbled, before holding up what looked like a very hastily-drawn chart. "I chose you all because, in the advent of Maya's actions, I needed people I could trust to keep a watchful eye on Sasha to ensure that they don't do anything reckless."

"And you chose the girl who caused the possibility of such reckless actions to do the job." Maya snarked. "G-g-w-p, Cyclops. I'm going off."

"Hold up."

She had one foot out of the door before tilting her head in that infamous way I remember watching in Japanese anime. "What?"

Hideki held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not asking you to keep an eye on them specifically. I just wanted you to be in the loop, so that if we receive word that Sasha has decided to act out you'll have to be the first to restrain them."

"...First to restrain them?" Maya spun on the ball of her heel. "If you haven't forgotten by now, I'm not just a failure but _the _Super High School Level Failure. What business do you have thinking I'll actually be able to do anything of the sort?"

Lucille chimed in, apparently having caught on. "Because out of ze rest of ze people who are physically able to restrain Sasha, Faen is too nice while Eric is-"

"Look, ya don't have to bring up my bloody limp, okay?" he pouted.

"Regardless, you're the only one of the students who has the capability to restrain them should the unthinkable happen and they strike out against our hosts - I want to be able to trust you to stop them." Hideki's tone was neutral, but his expression was one of entreatment.

"...Whatever," she crossed her arms. "I can guarantee that I'll keep an eye out on them - because I'm pretty sure they want to forcibly eject me from this plane - but otherwise, you people are on your own, got it?"

"Zhat eez fine, right?" Lucille said diplomatically. "I don't wish to force Maya to do more zhen she eez comfortable with doing."

"Works fine for me." Hideki nodded. "Then there's nothing more to settle. Have a nice evening, Maya."

"Hmph." And with that, she was gone.

"...Second order of business." Hideki continued, in much quieter words. "Can I trust you four to keep an eye on Maya as well?"

"Hehe...I think we've done that quite a lot already." Nico shook her head and smiled. "Especially Ashie...now that I've thought about it."

"It's mildly true, I guess." I thought back to all the moments Maya and I interacted. "Why are we whispering though?"

"In case she's right outside and listening in."

We all blanched in unison, before Eric yelled, "Maya, if you're there, I love you! Pleae"

Silence ensued.

"Okay, she's definitely not there," he concluded with a smug grin, "Because she would have reacted otherwise, and probably break my other leg."

The loud, smacking sound of our faces collapsing into our palms echoed throughout the medical room.

* * *

Dinner was...interesting, to say the least.

"Sasha, you have to consume...something." I said gently, in an attempt to get them to stop staring and start eating.

They didn't remove their glare from Maya. "After the things the cook did, I'm not eager to consume anything."

"Ze cook? What is ze meaning of-" Lucille blinked. "Oh. Tien."

Hideki frowned as he cut his steak. "Look, there's nothing to worry about. There's no motive in play, and I assure you that I've safely disposed of all the poison on board the airship by flushing it."

"You don't have a great track record with poisons, Kenta," they sneered.

"Look, Sash, food is food." Nico picked at her shrimp. "Just eat something, will ya?"

Sensing that we were probably not getting anywhere on that tangent, I elected to check up on how everyone else was doing.

"_Bonsoir_, Ashley." Matthew greeted, as I set my plate down next to him and Jackie.

"You're learning French now?" I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I didn't know you guys were offering language classes."

Jackie giggled, before taking his hand in hers. "Matthew has ze technical ability for the language - he is, after all, Canadian. I have been to Quebec, and while zeir accent and linguistics are different, zhere is not much zhat needs to be imprinted before someone of his calibre can speak ze bare essentials. As shown."

"Alrighty then." I got up. "I guess I'll leave you two to it. Have fun."

Faen and Johan were seated at another table, so I made my way over to them. "How's it going, the two of you?" I greeted.

"Ah, Ms. J- Ashley!" Faen coughed, before resuming that calming, perpetual smile of his. "Good evening, Ashley. We're doing as fine as one can only hope to be."

Johan laughed slightly, before taking on a more sombre expression. "By that, he means he's still slightly unwell from watching Tien."

"J-Johan! I am not unwell! I'm at the pinnacle of physical condition, thank you very much!"

To be frank, Faen's pouty expression then was really something else. Johan must have agreed, for he warmly embraced the Butler, before planting a kiss on his cheek. "To me you are, of course. You'll always be."

Giggling at a job well done from the pool party, I bade them farewell before looking at-

...What the?

I rubbed my eyes. _I must be imagining things. There's no way Maya would be that concerned. I'm definitely mistaking-_

I didn't mistake it. That was plain, unadulterated guilt written on her face every single time she turned to look at Eric.

Okay, just _what _is going on here?

"Maya, is something the matter?" I asked as I took the seat next to her.

She refused to face me for a few moments, before finally turning around and giving me the evil eye. "What do you want, Jubilee?"

"You and I both know that you're sneaking glances at Eric every five seconds." I whispered back. It was probably for the better I did - if I had learned anything from our talks, Maya enjoyed her secrecy. "This is nothing like how everyone else knows you, Maya. Something must be up, wouldn't you say?"

"..."

She spun a length of pasta around her fork, before sighing heavily. "I'm a failure no matter what I do. I can't even stop myself from hurting the people I care about."

"...Care about?" I inquired, now more curious than ever. This was a side of Maya I'd never really interacted with.

"Look, I may come across as an unrepentant, audacious bitch, but permanently injuring someone without reason is at the absolute top of my list of things not to do," she explained. "Granted, that's also at the bottom of my list, but that's because that's really the only thing I don't want to do."

My mind flashed back to the events of the pool party. "But you beat Eric up at the pool party-"

"With reason." Maya corrected. "He had that one coming. And besides, I wasn't aiming to break any of his bones."

"Then, what about using Sasha as a springboard?"

A ghost of a smirk played on her lips. "You're kidding, right? They deserved that."

"Hey!"

I groaned. Sasha was storming over now, and they looked _pissed_. "I heard that!"

"That was the point." Maya snarked, before dodging the punch thrown her way. "Honestly, you can't even take a bit of trash talk at this point?"

"Why I ought to-"

"Enough!"

Hideki rushed between the two of them, arms outstretched. "We've had this argument before, and I'd greatly appreciate it if the two of you don't try to claw each others' throats out every twelve hours! Now, stand down!"

The Mexican standoff had all three of them shooting furtive glances at each other.

_Come to think of it, why do they call it a Mexican standoff? I mean, none of them are remotely Mexican or Hispanic...right?_

A grunt broke the silence, as Maya turned her back. "Heck if I care anymore. I'm out."

And just like every other instance, she left the room.

Sasha sat down and resumed glaring angrily at their food.

Hideki and I shared a look, and I got the message almost immediately. _'Keep them calm. Don't have them blow up at Maya.'_

Dinner was a much quieter affair after that. We broke off for our separate ways after that, and I found myself lying on my bed after a hot shower.

"**The time is now ten o'clock! Night Time is now in effect! Please return to your rooms and go to bed! Also, the water supply is now cut off!"**

_Oh well. That's that for today, I guess._

Turning off the lights, I close my eyes, and sleep takes me easily.

* * *

_Great. This place._

_I'm back in that murky darkness of my subconscious, all over again._

"_**How dare you let us die..."**_

_...Oh shucks. That's_ _**not**_ _the voice of my stepbrother._

_Five apparitions manifested out of the murky haze. Each of them was wearing the same clothing I had last seen them wear in real life, and while their expressions were unreadable, their appearences spoke for themselves._

"_**The law was absolute...You allowed everyone to make a mockery out of it and me." **__JJ murmured, his torso and head bloody. _"_**Unforgivable. "**_

_In contrast, Ava's entire body was caked in her own blood, and her face was warped beyond belief. _"_**You sent me to my death. You ALL condemned me, but you're the ringleader."**_

"_**Why couldn't you have done more? You should have questioned everyone, but you failed-" **__Xiang let out a hacking cough, as blood erupted from his mouth._

_Tien shuffled forward plaintively. _"_**I was so close. So close. But you had to derail me, didn't you?" **__She removed her already-dissolving glasses, and crushed them under a bony grip. _"_**Didn't you?"**_

_As for the fifth-_

"_**Todd is getting really annoyed now! Can he pleeeeeease find out what happened to him?!"**_

* * *

"**Goooooooooood morning, students! It's eight in the morning, so get ready to greet another beeeeeautiful day! But seriously, get your asses up, you bastards!"**

My eyes cracked open.

_...Well, that was unexpected._

Shuddering from the events that happened last night, I followed my normal morning routine. Shower, brushing my teeth, getting dressed. Today's outfit was a near-exact replica of the one I had worn when I first boarded - the airplane willingly, the airship not-so-much.

The walk to the ballroom was entirely uneventful - most of the others had to have gone ahead of me. My theory was validated as soon as I stepped into the Ballroom - all ten of my classmates were present.

Closing the door behind me, I waved hi to Nico and Lucille, before grabbing some waffles from Johan, and sitting down next to them.

And then the creak of the door signalled that it was being opened again.

_Hang on, everyone's here...so who's-_

We turned our heads to the now-open doors as a pair of figures stepped in.

"I suppose asking to borrow a cup of sugar is a step too far?" Ataru grinned.

Yukari held her hands up in mock surrender, a very disconcerting smile on her face. "We come in peace?"

* * *

_**Act 3-2 FIN**_

_**11 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: First, review replies._

_Random Stranger: It was a hyperbolized way of saying she had a really bad fever. Don't rule out anything, though._

_SomeSnappyName: I can't say that bad feeling isn't justified…._

_stalky stalky: I very nearly spit out my tea when I read your name. _

_This guy: Yep, that's why we chose Ashley. _

_DrexelDragonz19: Thankie._

_Khronovision: Well, Sasha agrees with you...Which considering their track record isn't exactly a good sign._

_dashunterman: Naw. Right six. Spiderman can kiss my ass. _

_Disclaimer: I fucking love Spiderman. (Even his incarnation in Spidey 3? - SD) (Okay not really. I love Spiderman in general though.)_

_HeroinOfDarkness: Hahah...we've made you all ship the darkhorse ships…_

_You think you want to hear her story but. It's kinda. Not what you'd expect. _

_Anime nerd 88: He's still got four acts to die. Don't rule it out. _

_ezmonee6: Yeah. I kinda agree with you on both counts. (That protagonist-y-ness is why we picked Ashley. Things would've been way different with, say, Eric as a protagonist.)_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: You predicted AFoFD endgame. Nice._

_Okay, actual stuff to address. _

_First off, sorry for the slower update schedule. We've both been busy, SD with school (and National Day rehearsals, good grief, those took long. - SD) and myself with work and a Tumblr RP group which I got into...somehow. Harper O'Malley's a god-tier meme now, yes. - Lime_

_Okay, over to me. So lately, I don't know if you've seen me around, but I've been applying and generally exalting my presence back on the SYOC front. That being said, I'd like to take this time to give a shoutout to a few stories._

_First off, a warm welcome back to __**Unify**_ _for finally returning to finish up __**Encore of Despair**__. We at AFoFD studios wish them the best of luck in finishing what must be one of the most decisively well-written DR SYOCs out there, and all the best towards concluding the amazing epic._

_Secondly, __**Armonizzare **__and her story, __**Behind The Masks**__. It features a very interesting take on your average-fare mutual killing game, and if anyone's interested, I'm the Puppy-who-looks-fabulous-in-a-tutu there. Cheers to you, Armi, and best of luck writing it too._

_Last but certainly not least, __**Fujisaki-kun**_ _and their two stories, __**City Life of Despair, **__and the one I submitted to, __**Despair's Ruling Class.**_ _CLoD is preparing for its third act, while DRC will update as soon as the roster is finalized, so go check out both when you can, yeah?_

_In all seriousness, I encourage you to check out all three of them - they're wonderful authors and stories who deserve the attention. That's my spiel - have a wonderful day/night, everyone, and we'll see you again for 3-3. Cheers! - SD_


	38. Act 3-3

_**Act 3-3: An Offer You Can't Refuse**_

* * *

Of all the things that surprised me so far this week, the two Pilots stepping into our ballroom was in contention for first place.

"What ze hell are you doing here?!" Jackie screeched.

"Well, we're the hosts with the most glasnost." Yukari boasted. "We saw you engrossed and morose, so we supposed we'd drop in for a grandiose toast."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Spend all flight thinking up that one, Tweedledum?"

"Perks of having the Super High School Rapper on your side, yeah." Ataru shrugged. "Now, would somebody be so kind as to spare some breakfast?"

..._What._

"Spare some…breakfast." Johan cleaned his ears with a pinkie, nonplussed. "Sorry, could you repeat that? I think I'm starting to go insane."

"Um...Johan, I think you heard right." Faen stared blankly. "Breakfast?"

"Yep." Yukari giggled. "We aren't picky eaters at all, so anything's fine-"

"How about a _knuckle sandwich_?!"

In one fluid motion, Sasha leapt off their seat, vaulting across the ballroom, a fist balled up and ready to strike.

_**Bang!**_

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the room. Sasha jumped ten feet back, falling into a martial arts stance, their face twisted into an expression of rage and shock. "What the actual hell was that?!"

Blowing the smoke off her revolver, Yukari twirled it around a finger. "I missed that one on purpose." She pointed it back at us, and those of us who hadn't already reacted in fear to shrink away. "Do ya honestly think we'd come out here unprepared?"

Ataru, who had taken it one step further and had pulled out an actual _shotgun_, tapped it on the carpeted floor. "We're only looking for breakfast. You can choose to provide us with some, or reject us. Fair warning, though, either choice carries consequences."

We looked around at each other in a myriad of expressions. Maya's was unreadable, but it was somewhere between apathy and anticipation - as if she was daring us to do something. Hideki was grim, though his stance was resolute.

_What were we supposed to do now?_

"Um…"

I turned. Nico had stepped forwards, holding out her bowl. "It's...just strawberries and cereal with milk, I'm afraid. But I swear, it's as good a breakfast as any."

For a moment, all was silent. Ataru then proceeded to swipe the bowl with a smile. "Thanking you kindly, Nicolette." He shrugged, before walking over to one of the tables by the door, Yukari joining him. Holstering their firepower, they sat down and began to eat.

We stood in silence for a while before Yukari paused through a mouthful of cereal. "You all just gonna play stupid? Eat up!"

Deciding that they probably meant us no harm, we did just that and returned to our breakfasts.

Gone was the cheerful atmosphere that had preceded their arrival, however, and in its place, an ominous air hung over the room.

"I don't think I have the appetite to eat anymore..." Nico confided as I pointed out her yet-to-be-refilled bowl. Her stomach growled at that exact moment, as if to counter her point. "I don't know if giving them that was the right thing to do, but I guess…" She didn't finish her statement, and just slumped over the table, sighing. "Oh bloody hell, they're just tormenting me, Ashie."

Looking towards where the pilots sat, I realized that they were taking turns to spoonfeed each other the same cereal she had so graciously provided to them. Yukari looked cheerful, not in the malicious kind of way, but the genuine kind that had been present on Jackie's face since Matthew had finally confessed. Meanwhile, Ataru had a dazzling smile plastered all over his, reminding me of a certain black-haired boy I had seen once before...

"_Aidan…"_ I thought, a sigh of pity escaping my lips. Nico must have been missing him terribly right about now.

"No kidding."

_Oops._

"That was what Aidan and I liked to do. Just talk to each other in the morning, eat each other's breakfast, and look forward to the day ahead." Her muffled voice carried through her sleeves. "It hurts that I've spent one week without him as it is, but he must be so upset that I haven't called back…"

I thought back to my own parents. She was right - our loved ones must be worried sick now that we've been gone so long.

"Lucas…" I overheard Lucille murmur from my left. _He must have been the comatose brother she mentioned…_

I strained my ears. Apparently, the exchange between Nico and I had caused the others to reminisce about home as well.

"Father...Mother...Robin…"

"Mom...Dad…*sigh*"

"_Babushka...Dedushka…"_

Amongst the growing sea of murmurs, however, three people stood out. Both Jackie and Maya were impassive, stone-faced as they continued to pick at their food. Eric, on the other hand, was looking away, uninterested.

_That's odd...I would have assumed that someone so passionate as him would have been the first to react._

"Instead of worrying about your loved ones off the airship, I suggest you think about the loved ones you have here."

All of us swiveled our heads. Yukari removed the spoon from her mouth, before continuing, "Luckily, we have a perfect mix of haves and have-nots. Shame we had to lose the pansy Soldier, though-"

"You shut up about Xiang, you _suka_!" Sasha yelled.

"What's going on?" Johan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I suppose we should congratulate you all. Thanks to your little compatriot here, we're in a significantly better mood than we would have been had you not given us anything to eat." Ataru had shifted the position of his chair to face us directly, and had tented his fingers, looking very eerily like one of those men I distinctly remember seeing in an anime...Gendo or something, I didn't really pay attention.

_Didn't quite like that anime either..._

Though it was hard to see from here, I could just feel the smarminess radiating off of the look he was directing towards us. "As such, today, we, as your generous hosts, are going to go a little easier on the motive for you. If anyone has any objections to it now, speak up."

For a moment, no one said anything, before Faen raised a hand. "Pardon me, but may I ask what you mean by, 'a little easier'?"

Yukari giggled. "Well, that's not exactly an objection, but I'll let it slide. Ataru?"

The two of them stood up, and announced: "Your next motive is…"

* * *

_If you successfully graduate, you will be permitted to choose one other student to graduate with you. Alive._

* * *

…

…

_...Oh no._

I grimaced. As much as I hated to admit it, the pilots might have dealt a death blow to our chances of preventing a murder.

Already, I could see the metaphorical gears turning in some minds. Eric had stopped looking away and was now staring very intensely at everyone else. Matthew had an unreadable expression, though he was glancing nervously at Jackie - and she at him, though she appeared to be in deep thought. In fact, everyone seemed to be in a fairly thoughtful mood - even Maya and Sasha, the two people I expected to have been the least affected, were muttering obscenities under their breath.

"Well, that's it from us." Yukari got up, and dusted off the front of her shirt. "Today's a lazy day, so if anyone wants to come find us, we'll be...somewhere." She paused. "Actually, you'd have to come find us anyways. That's the only way you'll be able to make us unlock the basement floor of this airship."

"What _are_ you all playing at?" Hideki tried to walk forwards to confront them, but was stopped as the two pulled out their guns again, pointing them straight at him. _Hideki!_

I caught myself - and the twinge on my heartstrings. _Mwong mi...Why do I feel this way?_

"Call it a direct order from our superior." Ataru shrugged. "They think we're playing too little of a role in taunting you, so we're just upping the ante. Besides, we have...a few incentives to offer, if you find us."

"Oui?" Lucille tilted her head. "Pray tell, what is zhat?"

Yukari kept one hand on her revolver as she held up three fingers. "We have a library down below in the basement, along with a few computer terminals. If you're lucky and we decide to be nice again, we'll give you the access code to our internet service."

Putting one down, she continued, "Two, for those of you who are people of faith - _Blech!_ \- we have a makeshift church down there." Leaving her middle finger upright, she pointed it towards us. "And three, fuck you all. That's our incentive."

"Perhaps, one more thing…" The two inched backwards as Ataru smiled with a cheshire grin. "If you haven't noticed, we have to be the cleanup crew around here, since no one else is doing it, which begs the question..."

"Where do you think we're keeping the dead bodies?"

And with that, they disappeared around the corner in the direction of the atrium.

A moment of silence passed, before a loud scream broke it.

"Find them!" Sasha roared, charging out the room. "NOW!"

* * *

_**Act 3-3 FIN**_

_**11 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_In other news, reasons for not updating at our usual pace include RPing (so many Mal ships. So many…-Lime), life, other SYOCs, character creation, and one guy's quest to finish Fire Emblem Fates (and I'm marrying Felicia no matter which route I go - take that, Corrin/Azura shippers! :D) - SD_

_Anime nerd 88: YES! BURN THE WITCH! (NO TOUCHING MY MILE HIGH CLUB. - SD) (BURN THE WITCH! -LIME) (NO. - SD)_

_XandriaZuzanna: (Also provided gracious HidekAsh fanart on dA) LET ME HUG YOU YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING! (But seriously, thanks a whole lot, yeah? We totes appreciate it! - SD)_

_PowerPlayer: Welp, motive is now in play. Your thoughts?_

_ezmonee6: *conceited. But yeah, Maya's got hidden depths. Then again, everyone has hidden depths. Yes, even Todd. Somehow._

_asits9:_

_okay? XD_

_welcome to AFoFD? XD_

_Todd IS pretty great XD_

_SomeSnappyName:_

_ha. ha. haha. hahaha. hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah_

_ha_

_This guy:_

_I liked Tien too. She's my wife. She had to die, though. _

_globalization:_

_Thank you so much!_

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: Matthew is a disappointment. _

_HeroinOfDarkness: It's not the pilots._

_So...I guess next chapter is another Sue chapter - featuring Ava and Xiang as the two normal people amongst a sea of stereotypes. Yay. See you then._

New poll up for the QOTC: Just based on what you can tell from the motive, who do you think will be the murderer this chapter? Answer away. Cheers. - Lime


	39. Act 3-3 Bonus

_**Act 3-Omake - A Day In The Life - Ava Tremblay &amp; Xiang Li**_

* * *

_**Yeah, Lime here. CW for stereotyping based on nationality. Lots of it. Again.**_

_**Probably should be expecting this by now. Comes with having SD as a collaborator.**_

_**I don't condone this, for the record.**_

_**Also, this was all SD's idea. **_

_**\- Lime**_

_**Well, obviously, they're my idea. No one else is willing to screw themselves over, but parodies for parodies' sake. Forgive me for the hell I've spread upon us all.**_

_**\- SD**_

* * *

"...Li, please tell me you're at least partly normal."

The Super High School Level Soldier in question looked up to see one of his classmates, Ava Tremblay, the Super High School Level Hockey Player. She was staring at him with a very concerned look, her scarlet eyes piercing into him.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, Ava." He turned back to his book. "As far as I know, I've yet to experience any change in myself. Why do you ask-"

Before he could speak any further, he felt a rib-crushing hug surround him. "Oh thank the lord, there's someone else on this airship as sane as me." Ava appeared to be on the edge of weeping into his shoulder, which he thought was really out-of-place. "Li, you have no idea how happy I am that I can talk to you without cringing or running away in fright!"

As she released her grip on him, he scratched his head. "What do you mean? Don't you talk to Ashley and Lucille a lot? Why would you be afraid of them now?"

Immediately, her expression turned stony. "...Haven't you noticed all the radical changes in people's personalities around here?"

"...No?"

As if on cue, they both heard, "Xiang! Is good day for comradely hug!"

Sasha proceeded to glomp Xiang from behind, clinging onto him. Their hair was done up in a pretty Russian braid, and they were bouncing up and down.

"Let us wrestle again in the gym, and become big and strong men! Unlike this tiny baby _devushka_, da?" They faced down Ava, who gnashed her teeth.

"Why I oughta-"

"I think Tien is cooking sandwiches today." Xiang mentioned offhandedly.

"_Sandvich_! Bologna is good fuel for judo-flipping the over-privileged bourgeois who live off the sweat of their workers! I shall be seeing you in the gym later, Comrade!"

Planting a kiss on his cheek, Sasha leapt to the escalator leading to the next floor, singing what sounded suspiciously like _Korobeiniki_ on their way up.

"...If you tell me that's normal, I'm going to smack you upside the head, Li."

Ava had already taken out her hockey stick, and was pointing the stickhead at his face. "With this. Hard. I mean it."

He blanched. "Okay, maybe Sasha was a bit too affectionate this morning."

A vein bulged on her forehead. "_A bit_?"

"Okay, fine, a lot, watch where you swing that!" He waved his hands in front of his face. "Bad enough you're convinced that Sasha's acting out, but you don't have to put me in the medical room over it."

With a shiver, she relented and retracted her weapon. "Yeah...Not even I will subject you to Kenta and Otto's incessant bickering."

"Bickering? Over what?"

* * *

"_So we're settling this argument over whether Germany deserved to win the World Cup over a battle, ja? Vunderbar - in zhat case, I shall use my scalpel!"_

"_And I shall use my patented baby launcher!"_

"_Baby launcher?! The very notion of it is impractical!"_

"_How impractical can it be? I mean, Yoshi does it all the time!"_

"_But you need to wait ze next nine months to __**reload, **__dummkopf!"_

* * *

"Honestly, though, how bad can it be?" he reasoned. "I-"

He was cut short by Ava grabbing his arm. "Get up. Come with me. _Now_."

* * *

"G'day, mate, sheila! How's the day lookin' up for ya?

She paused. "Wotcher, Ava? Crikey, ya look as crook as Rookwood - somebody got ya panties in a bunch?"

Ignoring the urge to check down the front of her pants, Ava turned to her partner. "Have you seen Nico act this..._Australian_?"

In response, Xiang scrutinized their classmate. Nico was wearing a typical bushwacker's outfit - her parka, which was now hanging unbuttoned over a shirt and short shorts. Inexplicably, she now had a slouch hat on, even though he clearly remembered her for being a musician, not an outdoorswoman.

"Nope. Can't say that I have," he shrugged. "But I don't see anything wrong either - if she wants to show national pride, I-"

"Well crikey mate! Gotta toss another shrimp on the barbie! I think there's dingo eating your baby! Gotta play a Didgeridoo! Oi! Oi! Oi! Ozzy! Ozzy! Ozzy!"

Nico smiled at the duo, who smiled back, before Ava took one swing and knocked the blonde out in one hit.

"And they said pulling a Bradbury was only for Australians…" she grimaced. "At least I can bring myself to hit her, god forbid _they_ show up-"

"_Hon hon hon_! Ava, _mon cherie_, where have you been? I haven't seen you since zis morning when you left to eat ze poutine!"

Xiang turned to see another blonde-haired woman, except this one was wearing a beret over a racing suit that was in a red, white and blue design. She had a very peculiar pencil-thin curly moustache on, and was holding a bottle of wine in one hand, and a pair of baguettes in the other. "Oh, Lucille, how are you?"

"_Sacrebleu!_ Lucille, you must not familiarize yourself with zhese lowborn plebes!" A hand grabbed Xiang and pushed him away. "Kindly remove yourself from ze premises before I make Matthew handle you!"

Ava groaned. The Lolita Model was dressed in a very provocative striped top and chiffon skirt, but that wasn't the point. The point was Ava's despair - having to deal with one Frenchwoman was bad enough, but the gruesome twosome that was Lucille _and _Jackie?

"Do you cross me?! _Je viens te chercher!" _she yelled. "Matthew, get over here and school these imbeciles!"

The narration just _had _to jinx it.

"What's the big idea, eh? Tryin'a mess with my beau and her sidekick, will ya, eh?"

_Oh god, please don't tell me I sound like that on a regular basis. _

A nerdy-looking...nerd stepped into the scene. He had brown hair under an oversized bombadier hat with attached moose antlers, and was wearing a checkered jacket over a polo shirt with at least three pocket protectors.

Good lord, his fashion sense was hideous.

"As much as we'd like to stay, I think we should be leaving." Xiang bowed, before grabbing Ava's arm, and proceeding to run the ever-loving hell out of there.

As they stopped by the poolside, Xiang turned to her. "Okay, that was scary. I didn't want to deal with Matthew."

Ava did her best impression of a goldfish. "Okay, what the actual frak, Li. When the hell did you become such a coward?!"

"Hey hey hey, hold up, yo! Weren't he always a coward fo-shizzle?"

_Oh, frak me. Them again._

Across the pool were two...very interesting-looking people. Eric was dressed in very long, baggy pants that had their waistband around his legs, a shirt that was torn all over with graffiti spray-painted on it and tons of gold-encrusted bling.

"I do believe he's being a bit of a posh misfit."

Faen...ironically enough, didn't look any different. How quaint.

But when things couldn't get any worse-

"U preps, wut r u d0ing by the pol?!"

The new arrival had long black hair with purple streaks and red tips, pale skin, and blue eyes like limpid tears. She was wearing fishnets, a corset, combat boots, red and black makeup, and nothing else entirely.

All four turned to look. "Who are you?" Xiang asked.

"What do u meme, who am I? I'm Maya Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way!"

_**Snap.**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ava clutched her head. _No more! NO MORE! NO-_

In one move, Xiang leapt forward and hugged her, before kissing her on the lips.

Releasing his embrace, he held her hand gently. "There, there, Ava. We'll get through this, I promise you."

"T-Thank you, Xiang. But I just...I just want to know who's doing all of this to me?!" Ava wailed miserably.

* * *

"**Muahahahaha! With this Stereotype-inator and Tien's help, Todd will take over the Tri-State Area! And Todd will finally return back into the fic proper- Wait, what are you doing? No, don't touch that, that's Todd's- *Crash!* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Curse you, Continuity Police and Perry the Platypus!"**

"**...Well, that could have gone better. I might as well get back to Lime's house for some netflix and chill. Tien, out."**

* * *

My eyes cracked open.

_...I am never dreaming of that again._

_**"Upupupupupupu! Attention all students; a body has been discovered! I repeat: a body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, a Class Trial will commence, so do make the best use of your time! Cheerio!"**_

Damn. They must have found Jackson.

Sigh. Time to make or break my case, eh?

* * *

_A/N:_

_...I'm starting to lose my touch. I'm pretty sure I gave up here, no kidding - next time, I'll work with something I can actually work with, focus on pure Sue traits next time. - SD_

_On the other hand, FT polls are finally open._

_PowerPlayer: Aha, yes. Jackie. Watch out for her. _

_Also, thanks for the incredibly in-depth reviews, we really appreciate it._

_Anime nerd 88: Damn. You just gave away our plan for the third Act. Time to think up a new murder plan- hahahahaha, sorry, couldn't help it, I kid. The day Nico and Ashley team up to murder someone, Todd will return to the fic. In short - not gonna happen. Maybe. In all seriousness, I really recommend leaving any possible theories in PMs. We might just tell you whether you're right or not, though, well...Eh. That's TBC. -SD_

_XandriaZuzanna: The mastermind trial is gonna be full of twists, that's for sure._

_Guest: This act is tragic as heck, yeah. _

_A Dingus With Sweet Shades: RIP Matt_

_This guy: RIP Eric_

_globalization: Ha...ha ha….ha ha ha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_HeroineOfDarkness: See above._

_ezmonee6: We're always trying to make you squirm. _


	40. Authors' Note

Hello, AFoFD readers. Lime here to inform you of some sad news. AFoFD is going on hiatus for the next two weeks - SD is busy with stuff and I'm starting school and busy with RP stuff. So yeah...this is in no way the end of AFoFD, just a short break! I'll see you when we next update.

-Lime


	41. Act 3-4

_**Act 3-4: Ties That Bind**_

* * *

Suffice to say, now I understood why we hadn't been able to accost the Pilots at all through the entirety of our 'stay' on the airship.

It had been an hour since the pilots had disappeared from the ballroom, and we were nowhere close to finding out where they were.

It was close to a miracle that, after wearing my soles thin speed-racing around the ship, my shoes didn't seem to be in any state of disrepair. Then again, I did get them from a very high-quality cobbler, so it did make a certain amount of sense.

What didn't, was the fact that I knew Jackie had been doing the same, if not more, exercise as me, and in high-heels. And _they_ looked just about as good as that one woman's heels in that dinosaur movie I saw over the summer.

"How…" I trailed off, as Jackie brushed me away. Maybe now wasn't a good time?

"...you know, it's not _that _easy for shoes to wear down. They can't do that over the course of a day," pointed out Matthew matter-of-factly. "Not on floors like this, anyway. You'd have to be running on sandpaper. As for Jackie, practice makes perfect, I suppose."

"Oui," she stated proudly. "Walking in zhees is hard, but one can develop quite ze natural resistance over time."

"Yes, it's...quite impressive." Matthew didn't sound like he actually particularly cared.

"So...shoes aside, have you found anything?" I asked slowly.

Matthew sadly shook his head. "...No. Unfortunately not. Though we're...likely not the best searchers. I'm sure someone else has. Statistically speaking, it's a small plane, after all."

"...Alright, then." Knowing the pilots I wasn't so sure, but I bid Matthew and Jackie farewell in the hopes that someone else might have found something.

The next couple I approached was no help either. Faen and Johan knew absolutely nothing, and Faen, it seemed, was a phenomenally slow runner.

"...My...sincerest…" He paused to take a breath. "...apologies…" he muttered slowly, attempting to catch his breath from running down _one _hallway. "...Butlers don't typically have to be all that physically fit."

"Neither do babysitters, but look at me," Johan pointed out. "Wait, I have an idea…"

"Johan, what is this idea you're-" Faen was cut off as the Babysitter lifted him up effortlessly.

"M-M-Mr. Otto?!" he stammered, and I was half-about to giggle at his expression - Faen now looked like one of those rubber chickens you could buy for a dollar at the gift shop.

"Okay, you're officially much easier to hold than eight babies." Johan smiled, before waving to me. "See you around, Ashley."

He proceeded to jog away, Faen over a shoulder, humming something that sounded suspiciously like a nursery rhyme.

Well. That was truly a sight to behold.

"No kidding," Lucille agreed as she walked out of a nearby door. "Zhat takes a good amount of strength for sure. Faen is not short."

"Yeah…" I sighed. That was something else entirely. "Hey, have you found anything?" Lucille was pretty fast, so I figured asking wouldn't hurt.

"_Non_." She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Doesn't look like anyone else has found anything either." I sighed. "The pilots sure are good at hiding."

"What did you expect? Zhey're ze pilots!" Lucille grumbled. "I'm willing to bet moi career that they're the ones who made this airship in the first place, so it'll take forever for us to find them!"

I raised a finger, but dropped it soon after. "Point conceded."

After saying goodbye to Lucille, I walked around for a while on my lonesome, at this point rather tired of running. Most of the time was spent looking in one room or another. In one of said rooms I found Eric, doing what looked like fencing moves on thin air with his rapier.

"Eric, what are you doing? Aren't you looking for the pilots?" I asked politely.

He whirled around, sword clattering to the ground. "Ashley! Christ, you fucking scared me!" He cursed, dropping his accent in shock.

"Um, sorry." I looked at him. "What are you doing, though?"

He sighed and bent over to pick up his sword. "...I gave up. I'm far from the best at searching, and my mobility's taken a piss so I can't move around quite as fast, so I decided I'd rather practice my moves. Y'know, so I can give those bastards the ol' one two once someone else finds them."

"...Sounds to me like you were just lazy."

This time, I was just as shocked as Eric. Maya walked into the room, a very familiar gleam in her eyes - one that served as an omen of bad things to come.

"Bloody 'ell, Maya!" Once Eric saw who it was, though, he relaxed, if only slightly. I quickly stepped to the side once he started moving towards her. "You very nearly gave me a heart attack-"

"It slipped." She raised an eyebrow. "Your fake accent slipped earlier."

"Hey, it's not bloody fa-"

She stood up, pulling her sword from her back and taking a step menacingly towards the Stage Fighter. "Oh, trust me, Eric, I've failed at imitating accents - but I still know when somebody's trying to play the rest of us. Now, why are you faking who you are?"

"I-" He faltered.

She took another step closer. "Or perhaps that bravado of yours is just an act?"

"M-Maya…" He took a slow step back, then another, and then continued to stumble backwards right into a wall. "I...don't want to fight you." He half-threatened, half-admitted.

For a moment, there was something about Maya's expression that made her look...conflicted?

"Excuse us, Ashie," whatever it was, it faded off as Maya returned to her normal grin. "It's about time lover-boy here understands just what he's getting into."

She didn't have to tell me twice. Poor Eric.

I ducked out of the room and continued my search, only to run into Nico inside the casino, which looked nothing like the day before, and instead more like the casino I had seen on the first day we were captured.

"Hey, Ashie," she greeted, before gesturing to the roulette table. "D'you think the pilots just went back to wherever they came from through the glass chamber downstairs? It'd make sense, I think."

She did have a point - knowing the pilots and their nature, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume they were leading us on a wild goose chase. Still…

"Maybe, but I don't think they'd try to hide." I responded. "Clearly, they want us to find them - we just don't know where to look."

"Yeah…"

It was then that I noticed something slightly...off. Specifically, while I was used to Nico hanging around closer to me, this time, she was keeping a bit of distance. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh…" she twiddled her fingers, "Just being completely honest with you, Ashie, but I've got to be a bit on my guard around you." She shook her head. "Not that I don't trust you - you're my best friend up here, but I'm just...y'know, with the motive and Hideki and all."

I was torn between blushing and feeling mildly insulted, though I understood the latter. I guess it wasn't too hard for her to pick up on Sigmund- no, Hideki and I, and considering the shit he almost tried to pull two nights ago, it _would_ make sense for Nico to be apprehensive about him. Still, I was sure that Hideki wouldn't do anything stupid...right?

"At least, I'm pretty sure I can trust you, and this heart knows why." She put a hand to her chest, and I understood. "I'll just ask you to be on your guard. I've got more reason to, since I'm an easier target to pick off, but you're the glue that keeps us together. Be safe, yeah?"

I nodded, and hugged her. "Thank you, Nico. Now, let's go find the Pilots."

"Al-right!" she cheered. "They still owe me one breakfast, and I sure as hell am gonna collect!"

"Collect?"

That was a new voice.

"You really think they're gonna give you shit? Quit deluding yourself." Sasha sighed as they entered the room. "Those two are pure fucking evil, Birza. They're never giving you anything."

"Well excuuuuuse me, gender-neutral-term-for-a-princess-I-don't-remember-or-know!" was her response. "A sheila can hope, y'know?"

"..." Sasha just frowned at her. "...whatever you say, Birza." They sighed, leaning back against the wall. "...speaking of the damn pilots, either of you find anything? I haven't found shit." They sounded really irritated, possibly by Nico's comment.

"Nothing on the first floor as far as I can tell." She turned to me, "And I'm pretty sure Ashie doesn't have anything either."

"Yep. On the bright side," I giggled slightly, "I now know what Faen's surprised face looks like! If any of us can get a camera, we need to take a picture of it and frame it."

"Ooh! What was it, like, just a-" Nico opened her mouth in the shape of an 'O', "-kind of shocked face, or a-" she bulged her eyes and animatedly gasped, "-'oh no, I am a dude-in-distress!' kind of look?"

"It doesn't matter. We are searching for a couple of psychos. The gossip can wait." Sasha sighed, glaring at Nico. "Look, they've gotta be somewhere, right? We can't just give up searching for them because it's hard. Life is hard. We might as well just gather ourselves and deal with it. Where's Kenta?" They sighed at the very mention of him. "He's annoying as hell and super condescending but at least he's...competent."

"I don't know. He's the only person I haven't seen yet," I said slowly.

"Alright, then. Want to help me look for him? I haven't seen him either." Somehow the invitation seemed more aimed at me than Nico.

"He was around the medical room last I saw him if I remember correctly," Nico offered, not seeming very eager to help. "If you want to go look for him I'd start there."

"...thanks." Sasha stood up from their perch against the wall, staring pointedly at me. "Either of you care to come with me?"

"Uh...Can I decline for now?" Nico shifted her eyes. "I think the two of us would work better separately than together, y'catch my drift?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah. I'm inclined to agree with you. Ashley?"

I wanted to go with them, but something told me the two of us had different goals in mind for when we found him. "Maybe we should search on our own? We can cover more ground that way."

Sasha seemed a bit saddened, but nodded. "Yeah. You're right." And with that they turned and left.

We left for our separate ways after that. I eventually did find Hideki, sitting down by his lonesome in one of the ballroom's alcoves. He was looking over...something.

"Oh, Ashley," he greeted, his singular eye not leaving the papers strewn on the table. "If you're wondering what these were, they're all I have left of JJ's files - my own records."

"I see…" I took a seat opposite him. "What's...going through your mind?"

"Hm?" He looked up. "Why the question?"

"Y'know, the motive and whatnot." I sighed. "It's not like I don't believe in you, but after what happened, I don't know if anyone really trusts you anymore. And it's even worse because you're…" I trailed off, unsure of how to put it.

"One of the people who could benefit from it?"

_Ah, there you go._

"I understand your concerns, just as I understand how there's a huge target on my back for my sins." He grunted. "I assure you that I have no wish to attempt any more murder upon this airship, especially not for a reason as petty as this one."

I took his hand. "Stay strong. I know we can get through this. Together if that's the case."

His features softened, and he nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "Of course! I still have some measure of pride I need to keep alive."

Before either of us could continue any further, Maya popped her head into the room. "Oi, lovebirds," she yelled, "You might wanna get your asses upstairs! Tweedledee and Tweedledumbass are at the swimming pool!"

Wasting no time, we followed after her.

* * *

_**1st Floor Aft**_

_**2nd Floor Aft**_

_**Selected Level: 2nd Floor Aft**_

* * *

_**Swimming Pool**_

_**Changing Rooms**_

_**Arcade**_

_**Gym**_

_**Fast Food Place**_

_**Laundry Room**_

_**Selected Area: Swimming Pool**_

* * *

When I got there, Yukari was taking pleasure in trying to shoot down Sasha amidst a flurry of Russian curses.

With Nerf bullets.

_Huh. That's...an odd change of pace._

"One does not simply waste real bullets on a comrade." Yukari drawled, and I blushed. I must have been talking out loud again. "It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire one of my guns for twelve seconds, and even more to make sure I don't kill them with any of the rounds. S'not fun to shoot people when they're dead."

"For once, I disagree." While she was still toying with the Political Activist and simultaneously keeping the rest of us at bay with the ostensibly-real pistol in her other hand, Ataru was busy doing...something.

"Depending on the person, there's usually some schadenfreude in shooting their corpses just to spite the people unlucky enough to be alive and watching," he murmured, knocking his knuckles across the floor under the waterslide's staircase. "Okay, maybe I should have at least marked out which damned tile it was."

"Take all the time you want, Ataru dearest," Yukari replied in a sing-song manner, before reloading another clip of styrofoam bullets and taking aim. It was off, and Sasha dodged the bullet, with it hitting-

_PING! _"Fuck!"

Maya turned to the blonde-haired girl, growling angrily. "The hell did you shoot a bullet at _me _for? I don't care if you have beef with the wack hacktivist-"

"Hey!" _PING! _"_Blyad!_"

Ignoring Sasha's attempted interruption, she continued, "But I do have a particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you, because," she pulled out her Electro-ID, "I'll find a way to make your life a hell _without _breaking any of your fucking rules. And you can't exactly kill me otherwise, can you?"

The Pilot took one long, hard look at her, before shrugging, and shooting Maya in the forehead. "Then I guess you're gonna have to just be collateral damage." Yukari simpered.

_Oh, you've done it now..._

Before Maya could presumably do what she was going to do (and believe me, if what she said was true about how she could get away with it, I was all onboard), a loud, mechanical click sounded throughout the otherwise spacious swimming pool. What was one click quickly burst into a cacophony of clicks, as more steps began to unfold from the staircase.

Simultaneously, I felt the ground begin to shake. The tiles beneath my feet rumbled, before the area where Ataru was crouching by folded into itself.

Slowly, a new stairwell formed itself, leading down from the base of the staircase into the unknown. Satisfied, Ataru got up, before pulling out his Electro-ID.

_PING! _"Oooow!" I groaned, rubbing my forehead where I'd been shot.

"Eyes off, Jubilee. He's _my _boyfriend." Yukari sneered.

"Okay, jeez, what's your problem?" Nico spoke up, slightly angry. "You don't have to indiscriminately shoot us as you please!"

In response, Yukari shot her as well. "Meh. Deal with it."

A series of loud beeps echoed out through the room, before both Pilots looked at each other and nodded, satisfied.

"Well, our job here is done." Ataru pointed at the new set of stairs leading down. "Enjoy your next and final unlocked area - the basement of this airship of ours. Have fun."

As the two left, all of us looked at each other uncertainly, silently encouraging the others to take the first step and go down. None of us really dared to, though - I admit I was afraid it could be a trap.

"Well, since it looks like I'm the most expendable, yet again…"

Maya strode forward, before jumping over the railing onto the top step. "Get in, losers, we're going shopping."

* * *

_**Act 3-4 FIN**_

_**11 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_A summary of why this took so long:_

_[00:33:39] SDproductions: Well, I'm waiting for you, really._

_[00:33:47] Limeade Space Dorito: WELL I WAS WAITING FOR YOU_

_[00:33:50] SDproductions: Huh._

_[00:33:58] Limeade Space Dorito: Miscommunication shenanigans. Let's get to work._

_In all seriousness, however, this year is National Examination year for me, and right after posting this chapter, I have to brush up on my physics. It's not a good time to be an Asian - on TV or off it._

_RIP Woo, you were a badass Ninja. - SD_

_And I've been sorta dying on the inside this entire time. Regardless, I'm happy to have AFoFD back distracting me from my constant misery. And I have a question of the day for you guys - is there a visible difference between SD's writing style and my own? Like do you read certain passages and know that one of us wrote that passage in particular? I'm sorta curious. -Lime_


	42. Act 3-5

_**Act 3-5: All Your Basement Are Belong To Us**_

* * *

_**Level unlocked: Basement!**_

* * *

_**Basement**_

_**1st Floor Aft**_

_**2nd Floor Aft**_

_**Selected Level: Basement**_

* * *

_**Meeting Room**_

_**Selected Area: Meeting Room**_

_A fairly spacious meeting room, complete with projector, round table and seventeen swivel chairs. If I were in a better mood, I'd take one of them and zoom across the floor._

* * *

Then again, this _was_ a Despairship. Expecting the unexpected was par the course.

"Zhere's a golf course in ze basement?" Jackie asked to my right.

_...That was an expression._

"I guess at least we have a proper place to hold our meetings now." Hideki remarked, crossing over to check the projector. "It's functional, but unless either of you have VGA or HDMI cables…?"

That last question was directed at Nico and Sasha, who both shook their heads. "My computer's mainly for music," Nico explained with a sheepish smile, "I've only got your standard MP3 jack."

"I don't even know what a VGA cable is," Sasha muttered.

"Well, in any case, Cyclops is right."

I turned. In the short time we had been here, Maya had already put herself comfortably on a swivel chair, and was now resting her legs on top of the table lazily. "Y'know, I could get used to this," she commented, leaning backwards.

We all stared at her, before Hideki sighed and motioned for all of us to sit down as well.

Johan raised an eyebrow. "We're having a meeting right now?"

"I was going to address you all after breakfast, actually," he replied, "Circumstances - the Pilots - led us here instead, so I figured we might as well take advantage of it."

We all took a chair each, and I noted with a pang of guilt that five of them were unoccupied when we were done.

"So...the motive." Hideki grimaced. "I'm very well aware that almost everyone sitting here has someone left on the airship that they care about. As such, there's no opportune way to ensure that we abstain from murder in lieu of the consequences."

"Unfortunately." Maya drawled. "Even if you tried to get us to pair up, you run the risk of any of the pairs cooperating to pull off at least one successful murder - hell, maybe two, and then four of us would get out."

Matthew shrugged. "That, and there's eleven of us. We can't exactly guarantee that all of us can or will stay in our assigned groups after being paired up too."

"Which brings me to the point of this meeting." Looking at each and every one of us, Hideki's eye landed on me. "If we are unable to set any rules to prevent murder, which I think we are seeing how the last few attempts worked out, then can I at least trust in you all to confess whether or not you have the urge to murder purely because of the motive?" He turned back away.

Sasha nodded from their chair. "...I do not have the urge to kill over the motive, because I am good at suppressing such urges. But I confess that this motive is more convincing than the others, if only marginally." They looked rather annoyed for whatever reason, but I shrugged it off. More important things to worry about.

"I do not have any such urge," Jackie muttered indignantly from where she sat.

"Neither do I." Matthew agreed. Looked like we were circling around the table.

Maya just stared at Hideki. "Me? Nope. Not a chance."

Eric looked mildly insulted by that last one, but he also piped up. "Not unless a very good opportunity presents itself. Though I'd be hard-pressed to find one while holding crutches."

"Aidan is outside the airship, not inside it. So that's a no from me." Nico nodded.

"I have been trained to resist temptation. I should hope that this one is no different." Faen acknowledged, though he looked uncertain. He caught my eye, and sighed. "Do whatever you must to restrain me should the thought persist in my mind."

Johan hugged him. "Don't worry, Faen, you have me," he said. "I'll make sure we'll get through this together without having to resort to violence."

"Ava has long since perished." Lucille intoned, looking away. "As such, I do not think I have ze urge, though I ask zhat you keep an eye on me as well, _s'il vous plaît_."

And then it was my turn.

My answer was the same as it ever would be. Regardless of the time and place, my survival and that of one of my friends did not justify the need to kill another. "None whatsoever."

"Good. This meeting can be concluded, I suppose. Let's take the time to explore this basement. If what the Pilots say is true, then the bodies of our friends are in here somewhere as well." Hideki waved, before standing up.

We all got up as well, and proceeded to go our separate ways. I myself followed Sasha down the hallway marked 'Shrine'.

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Shrine!**_

* * *

_**Meeting Room**_

_**Shrine**_

_**Selected Area: Shrine**_

_An ethereal, silent place. While every other room we've been to has at least some form of background noise, like the waves of the swimming pool's water, or the tinkling of the chandelier in the atrium, there's nothing to be heard here._

_It's what's there to be seen that takes the proverbial cake._

* * *

"..." When I arrived Sasha was staring at a coffin, a blank look on their face. There were five of said coffins, three of them closed, two open. The one Sasha was staring at was open wide.

Inside was the body of none other than Xiang Li, looking just as it had when Sasha had first discovered him yesterday.

"...This is just cruel," I found myself uttering.

"Yeah. I know," they muttered dryly as they walked over to Xiang, leaning over to look at his corpse. With a tug, they gently plucked the scarf - which had been replaced - from his neck. "He looks so peaceful. Unlike us living."

"Don't tell me you envy him."

"No. I don't. I don't like the idea of dying." They wrapped the scarf around their neck with a sigh. "I just...miss him, is all. He was my second friend."

"...second?" I hadn't been aware Sasha had ever had friends. I supposed it was inevitable for even the most abrasive of people to make friends, but still. Sasha was different, almost as though they actively tried to push people away.

"Yeah. Some dick in my theater club. Don't care anymore. It was all a mistake." They sighed, and turned to look at the other exposed coffin. JJ, looking identical to when we had discovered him. "Not as bad as Jackson, but pretty bad."

"I see." I looked at the closed coffins, frowning. "This is...weird."

"You mean that Dunham's coffin is closed as if he was executed? Yeah." They sighed yet again, before their eyes perked up. "Something's off." Abruptly, Sasha powerwalked over to what we assumed was Todd's coffin and threw the lid off.

Inside was nothing.

"...They really didn't find him. Huh." They stared at the other coffins. "No use opening those, I'd assume. Not like there was much left of Tremblay or Phuong either way."

"...Yeah." I shuddered, remembering their horrible executions.

"Wish there was a little of Phuong left, though. Now that my sparring partner is gone I could at least use a new punching bag."

Oh my god. Were they saying what I thought they were? "Sasha, you can't punch a corpse!"

"She killed him. She doesn't deserve anything better. Hey, at least I'm not kissing Xiang's corpse or anything."

"...Can we please stop talking about this?" I shuddered.

"...Yeah." They sighed and stared at the ground.

I stood there in silence for several moments, just looking at the corpses. It was Sasha who eventually broke the silence.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"No, of course I do." I frowned. "What makes you think that I don't?"

"I don't even like me." They walked for the door, shoving their hands into their pockets as they did. "By the way, I'd stay away from Kenta if I were you. He's going to break you for sure. But you don't have to listen to me."

They were out the door before I could respond.

Simply put, I was confused. Where was this negativity coming from?

_Sigh...Guess I'll try somewhere and someone else._

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Chapel!**_

* * *

_**Meeting Room**_

_**Shrine**_

_**Chapel**_

_**Selected Area: Chapel**_

_A small chamber, lined with two rows of benches, leading up to an altar of sorts. From where I'm standing, I can see quite a selection of religious items, ranging from a cross, to a copy of the Bible, to an unnerving statue of Buddha, though I can't tell why-_

* * *

Oh. This one has a Monokuma head on it.

_I'm pretty sure there's some unspoken rule against defiling religious idols..._

"Ashie?"

I turned my head. A very familiar blonde was seated by one of the benches, hands

"Nico?" Walking closer, I sat down beside her. "I admit I didn't really take you for the religious type..."

"If all you have is a hammer, everything looks like a nail. When all you have is a prayer, might as well." she reasoned. "I'm a freethinker, so I will admit I'm not devoutly religious, but if a prayer can get us out of this situation, then I'll pray with all I have."

Nodding in silent agreement, I closed my eyes and waited.

Some time passed, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm done. Thanks for waiting, Ashie, I appreciate the thought."

"No problem." Opening my eyes, I looked around the small establishment - there wasn't anything particularly out of place. "So, what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I dunno...I might try looking around some more." A thought seemed to jump into her, for she got up with a start. "Actually, what are the chances that Todd might be here?"

_Todd? Oh yeah, the pilots still haven't found him!_

"It's possible…" I mused. "I mean, he might have figured out a route to get into the deeper portions of the airship without any of us, or them, knowing. He is an acrobat, after all - he might have found an unconventional way around."

"That's just it! Maybe he's just in hiding so that those Pilots can't get to him! I'll see you around, Ashley, and hope I have good news to broadcast when I'm done!"

With renewed vigour and a spring in her step, Nico was off.

I laughed briefly, before frowning. It was hard to believe that this was the same Nico that was bawling her eyes out just two days ago, or asking me to help end her life.

_Those scars...I still can't get that horrible image out of my head._

But I perished the thought. If anything, I could count on her to be refreshingly honest about what she was feeling at the moment - and if that meant she was happy right now, by jove, let her be happy for all our sakes.

Shrugging goodnaturedly, I turned to leave the chapel for another part of the basement.

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Library!**_

* * *

_**Meeting Room**_

_**Shrine**_

_**Chapel**_

_**Library**_

_**Selected Area: Library**_

_A pretty spacious library, filled with shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books. A cursory glance reveals titles in many languages - some that I don't even recognize. The presumable middle of the library, where the door opens up to, has a few sofas and tables, and, as Yukari mentioned, there are three computer terminals hooked up to a power source._

* * *

As I stepped in, I saw Johan attempting to turn on one of the computers, to no avail.

"Damnit...Blasted thing won't even switch on," he cursed. "At this rate, the only thing left that sounds feasible is pressing the same button over and over in the hope of yielding some results!"

"Um...Let's just say it's not working right now and leave it at that." I walked forward, checking the desktop for myself. Unfortunately, I couldn't discern what was wrong with it either.

_Should have paid more attention in Computer Science class..._

"Ah, Ashley, a pleasant afternoon to you." Faen greeted, walking in from between two shelves holding a feather duster. "I bid you both not to stress yourselves over it - it is likely that the pilots have restricted access in order to prevent us from turning it to our advantage."

"**Naturally."**

Monokuma came strolling down yet another aisle, and due to the self-assured tone in his voice I assumed it was likely Ataru controlling, as per the usual.

"Ataru." Johan addressed, reinforcing my guesswork. "Here to mock us?"

"**Well, that, and your boyfriend's missed a speck of dust by that top shelf. But anyways," **he sat down on one of the sofas. "**Enjoying the amenities so far? We didn't really have time to completely repurpose the airship after we stole it, so excuse us if the reading material is a bit...odd."**

Picking a random book off the shelf, I checked the title. "The..._Bon Vivant's_ Companion?" I uttered, slightly confused. "Isn't this a book on bartending?"

"That it is." Faen commented, having swept the offending filth away from the shelf Monokuma had pointed to. "It's one of the 'traveling ten', or the ten titles that all butlers are required to commit to memory, or at least carry on their being. I do believe I had them with me when I boarded the flight, though…"

He looked at the bear. "Like most of my other luggage, they seem to have disappeared."

"**Don't look at me. I put Yukari in charge of your baggage." **Monokuma froze for a bit, before speaking again, this time with a more flouncy verve to his voice, indicating who it was behind the voice controller. "**I dropped the rest of it over the Pacific. Can't have the authorities on our tail, now can we?"**

_Oh dear._

"You know, if one of us actually graduated, how would you go about explaining their missing stuff?" Johan piped up, unamused.

"**..."** Monokuma inclined his head. "**You actually have a point there. My bad - I was trying to spite the Comrade, and it got a little out of hand. Just for that, and considering I'm in some kinda good mood thanks to your washboard blondie-"**

I flinched, remembering the first time they had called Nico that - her violent outburst made so much more sense now.

"**-I'll unlock one of the computers for you. Just one, mind you, and no internet."**

Walking over to the nearest computer terminal, Monokuma's hand retracted, before a USB drive popped out. Plugging it into the system unit, the desktop immediately sprung to life, showing a 'Monokuma' loading screen.

"**These are the Archives. Trust me, there's not much that can help you against us, but what you can find might interest you. Cheerio." **Ataru was back in the saddle. Finished with his modifications, he walked away, and in a blink, the bear had disappeared back to parts unknown.

I turned back to the computer. It had reached the desktop screen, and contained a few folders. Clicking on one labeled 'Vault', I arrived to find...student profiles?

Hey, hang on.

Opening the first name on the list, the grinning, blond face of a young-looking boy filled the screen. Scrolling down revealed his name, age...and most distressingly, **talent**.

_Ayasato, Toroi/15/Actor_

_Status: Executed_

"Oh no...I think I know what's going on." I murmured to my growing horror. "These are the archives of past Mutual Killing Games."

The two boys immediately hunkered down beside me, as I scrolled through the rest of the files quickly. More faces, more names, each of them bearing a unique talent. The profiles were meticulously written, and as we read through the biographies of each student, I realized that most, if not all of it, was in praise - there were very few disapproving comments, even about the blackened.

Clearly, someone had a very high opinion of them, and it ended up not being very hard to figure out who it was. The fourth name down the list was a dead giveaway.

_Student Profile - Inoue, Ataru_

The cursor hovered over the document containing his records.

_...Should I click it?_

I heard Johan grunt to my right. "Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" he reasoned, clicking it.

Of course, it was to no avail - Ataru had password-protected his own form.

"Figures." Faen sighed. "Do you want to check out the other files?"

I couldn't see why not, so we continued browsing.

_Takahashi, Hiro/17/Cult Expert_

_Status: Executed_

_O'Malley, Timothy/15/Criminologist_

_Status: Alive_

_Fukugami, Miyako/19/Screenwriter_

_Status: Murdered_

_Mizushima, Helen/18/Marine Biologist_

_Status: Executed_

_Yoshida, Yasu/15/Plane Mechanic_

_Status: Murdered_

_Yoshida, Sho/16/Pilot_

_Status: Executed_

...Pilot? That's odd, doesn't that talent belong to one of our hosts?

"**Eh, don't think too much into it."**

Speak of the devil...Yukari's childish face appeared in a sudden video call, causing the three of us to freak out for a second. "**He was in the 'year' above me, so our talents didn't really clash - if anything, you should consider yourself lucky you have a unique talent, **_**chosenjin**_**,"** she giggled coquettishly.

Uh...translation?

"**You're not getting it. Anyways, you might as well move on. Ataru wasn't lying when he said there wasn't much that would help you. Buh-bye!"**

The call ended, and simultaneously, we all exhaled breaths I didn't even know we'd been holding. "That was unexpected…" Faen admitted. "However, if what Miss Nishiyima says is right, then I do suppose we should probably move on elsewhere."

"I don't like it, but I don't see anything else we can do." Johan got up, and moved to the door, before turning back and extending a hand. "Faen?"

"Gladly." The Butler took it, and they walked out of the room together.

_Aw...That's so sweet._

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I moved on too, towards an area that, as I moved closer...feels hotter by the second.

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Engine Room - Boiler!**_

_**Area unlocked: Engine Room - Workshop!**_

_**Area unlocked: Engine Room - Generator!**_

* * *

_**Meeting Room**_

_**Shrine**_

_**Chapel**_

_**Library**_

_**Engine Room - Boiler**_

_**Engine Room - Workshop**_

_**Engine Room - Generator**_

_**Selected Area: Engine Room - Boiler**_

_A large boiler stands in the middle of what otherwise is a fairly plain room. The steam that leaves is channeled through the vents above - they must be how the airship is being kept warm in the otherwise cold atmosphere._

* * *

"Ah, Ashley, _ma belle_, I see you have found us."

"Hm? Oh, hiya, Ashley."

Lucille and Eric appeared to be in the middle of a conversation as I entered the fairly heated room. "I was just asking about his apparent...friendship, with Maya. It eez curious, would you not admit?"

"Yeah, well…" he groaned. "I seriously don't know anymore. Does she like me? Does she want to tear my bloody guts out? She's so...confusing." He smiled. "I suppose that's the good thing, though. I prefer hard-to-get, otherwise things would just be too easy."

I raised an eyebrow in response.

"I ain't a bloody liar, Ashley. When I say I like hard-to-get, I mean it."

"He certainly knows zhat, at least. If he wants to continue, I do not see any reason to stop him." Lucille shrugged. "Besides, it'll be Maya who shall have ze dubious honour."

Giggling, I stepped closer, and put a hand on the metal contraption in the middle of the room. "This is a boiler, right?"

"Yeah, though it's pretty high-tech. The ones back at the theatres are too hot to even go near, but," Eric placed a hand on the machine as well. "You can feel that it's only warm. Makes me wonder how they managed to afford all of this."

"Eet must be by virtue of connection." Lucille guessed. "Zhey must have some very rich financial backers in order to secure it, or possibly just the one they mentioned during the trial."

I thought back to the events of yesterday. "Mistress Enoshima?" I repeated, unsure.

"Enoshima…?" Eric thought for a moment. "Sounds familiar. Dunno from where."

Sigh. "Maybe it was just a red herring to throw us off?"

"Who knows for sure? In any case, considering we are woefully bereft of anything else to do in zis room, I suggest it is best zhat we move on."

"Word-" he sputtered, before correcting himself - and his accent. "Sure. Tally ho."

* * *

_**Meeting Room**_

_**Shrine**_

_**Chapel**_

_**Library**_

_**Engine Room - Boiler**_

_**Engine Room - Workshop**_

_**Engine Room - Generator**_

_**Selected Area: Engine Room - Workshop**_

_A small workshop, filled with crafting equipment and other assorted power tools. A forge of sorts sits in one corner, and the smoke that escapes it is being sucked away by a myriad of fans in the ceiling...But where does it go?_

* * *

"I'm hoping it gets released from the airship...That would make a pretty good smoke signal, and might be of some use towards attracting help towards our location."

_And again, I'm caught talking out loud._

Both Matthew and Jackie waved hi to me, and I returned the favour, before looking grimly at the forge. "Unfortunately, I don't think we're lucky enough for zhat to happen." Jackie cursed. "So far, zhey have taken every precaution necessary to ensure our continued stay here, therefore ze chances of our freedom yet remain low."

I sighed. _What else is new?_

Matthew walked over and picked up a set-square from the workshop table. "Still, it feels like there's something off...Why would the Deadly Duo give us access to all of these materials? Like, what's the point if we're not going to be able to use them for any good, eh?"

He frowned. "I'm just...I feel so helpless to prevent anything anymore. I only came on this trip because I wanted to have an identity for myself - a Super High School Level to call my own. Why is it that everything has to go wrong so badly? I just can't even-"

He was cut off as Jackie pressed her lips against his.

"Do not fear, _ma chérie_, you will have your title soon enough. We cannot be trapped here forever - zhere will be rescue teams, I just know it!"

And with that, both dived in again, kissing each other ferociously, and leaving a sordidly-embarrassed me watching from the sidelines.

_Okay...this is getting awkward._

Excusing myself from the premises, I walked down yet another hallway.

* * *

_**Meeting Room**_

_**Shrine**_

_**Chapel**_

_**Library**_

_**Engine Room - Boiler**_

_**Engine Room - Workshop**_

_**Engine Room - Generator**_

_**Selected Area: Engine Room - Generator**_

_The main source of power on the airship, featuring a giant hunk of metal that I have no idea how to describe in full detail, but appears to be dotted with levers, dials and handles of all shapes and sizes, plus a few stairs to maneuver around it._

_I'm surprised they let us access to it so easily...then again, I don't think anyone's foolish enough to sabotage the only thing keeping us afloat-_

* * *

Huh? What's…?

As I walked closer, I saw Maya bent down beside one of the dials. I wanted to approach her and ask what she was doing, but as I made to move forward-

"Tch." Abruptly, she got up.

I ducked behind the doorway, unsure if whether or not I was intruding on something I should not have been privy to. A few tense moments passed, before I ducked my head around ever so slightly.

She was gone - probably left by one of the other doorways.

I stepped closer, crouching to get a look at what she had been fiddling with.

_...I have no idea what this is supposed to be._

Shaking it off, I got up. No use trying to figure out something I didn't understand.

What I did understand, at least partially, was Maya. And right now, I wasn't sure what to think. What was she doing that could have been related to the generator in any way?

Sighing, I went on my way to the last room I had yet to visit - for some strange reason, there was only one passageway that led to it, going directly from the engine itself. It wasn't the one Maya left for, so there was no need to confront her yet.

But it was still curious all the same.

* * *

_**Area unlocked: Replica Class Trial Room!**_

* * *

_**Meeting Room**_

_**Shrine**_

_**Chapel**_

_**Library**_

_**Engine Room - Boiler**_

_**Engine Room - Workshop**_

_**Engine Room - Generator**_

_**Replica Class Trial Room**_

_**Selected Area: Replica Class Trial Room**_

_A very familiar sight indeed - sixteen spots, one large armchair, and one roulette machine. A closer look reveals indentations on the wooden stands, and that they encircle an area of floor with grooved lines, as if it can open up to something._

_...But what? And why is it here of all places?_

* * *

_This is...very odd. Don't we have a trial room under the casino's roulette table already? What's another one doing here?_

I jumped in fright as Hideki appeared to materialize by my side. "The question on everyone's mind, I'm sure," he mumbled, before turning to me. "Sorry, did I scare you? I didn't mean to, but I thought you already knew I was here."

"I did know you were here…" _Yeah, that lie isn't going to be fooling anyone._

His one eye lit up in amusement. "Of course you did. But since you've been so honest with me so far, let's drop the matter."

Gesturing to the room, he continued, "I should hope that I don't need to explain what's so special about this room, but I can tell you that I've been poking around it ever since we split up from the meeting room. For example-"

He walked over to the massive, gilded armchair situated to the side, and lightly pressed against the seat. Instantly, the circular grooves in the middle of the stands folded back on themselves, and the orange light that started glowing was confirmed our guesses.

"Do you think it's here in case they needed a backup?" I asked.

"Possibly...I cannot fathom why they would need one, however. This is their airship, after all, who do they expect will sabotage our first trial room?"

I found myself agreeing with Hideki. Really though, if it's here just as a backup, why would they give us access to it so freely?

What exactly is the purpose of _this_ trial room?

Curiouser and curiouser...

* * *

_**Act 3-5 FIN**_

_**11 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: Well. We're back. Again. It seems like our updates are painfully slow, what with SD and my conflicting schedules and the fact that we're busy with school and modding an RP group respectively (I'm playing Sasha in the group I'm modding, in fact. Or rather, a totally revised version of them). _

_We're really sorry for the slow updates! We'll try to update more frequently. Next up is free times - vote in the poll on my profile and desperately hope that you get one with the upcoming victim and murderer!_

_-Lime_


	43. Act 3-6

_**Act 3-6: We Should Have Implemented Hope Shards**_

* * *

We walked back into the meeting room, and Hideki signalled for me to take a seat.

_Another meeting, huh? He sure likes those a whole lot…_

The rest filed in. He waited until everyone had gotten comfortable before starting again. "Due to the lack of yelling and screaming I'm going to assume that no one has found anything new?"

Unfortunately, that appeared to be precisely the case, as the ennui in the air grew stronger. "What's the point of having these meetings anyways?" Johan asked without any real malice.

"I just wanted to ensure that all of us are still on good terms with each other," Hideki explained. "Both JJ's murder and my attempted murder of Ashley occurred as a direct or indirect result of poor relations, and I am not taking any risks."

At the mention of the attempted murder, Sasha's expression visibly soured. They'd already looked angry, but this was impressive even for them.

I sighed to myself and returned my attention to Hideki. Whatever bothered Sasha, I could afford to wait until the meeting was over to check up on them.

Evidently the others noticed it too, because Nico suddenly interjected. "We're all still gelling well, aren't we? This time, the motive isn't as serious or paranoia-worthy as the last…" she trailed off, trying to decide on the number, "Two, so I think we can get through this without anything going wrong, right? I'd like to think I can still believe in you guys."

"...I beg to disagree." Eric sighed. "It's very possible that someone is selfish enough to sacrifice everyone for the person they care about. Hell, I don't even trust my own bloody self."

The murmurs of assent echoed throughout the conference room, and, much as I'd have liked to deny it, the thought did cross my mind.

And with every whisper that followed Hideki's face grew increasingly haggard. "Then I would like to ask that...if you honestly do plan on murdering someone, please go after me."

Everyone froze up and stared at him, but no one was more shocked than-

Well, me.

"Hideki, you can't be serious!" I cried.

"I am, Ashley. I already broke our group's trust by trying to engineer your murder once, and thus have no objections if anyone wishes to oust me." His voice turned steely. "That doesn't imply I'm going to let myself roll over and die, however. I still urge you all to control whatever thoughts you may have of achieving this motive's resolution-"

He was interrupted by the sound of someone loudly golf-clapping. A cruel grin spread across Sasha's face as they applauded. "I must say, it's nice to see even someone like you take responsibility. I'd be willing to take you up on that offer...were I the idiot you think I am. I second the motion for future murderers to target Kenta."

I paled. "Sasha, no." I grabbed their arm. "Don't encourage him, please! This isn't something anyone can take lightly, and I don't want him to die as much as…"

'_You do' doesn't appear to be the right option here._

"I just don't want anyone to die, okay?" I sighed. _When did our peace fall apart atr the seams?_

"I don't like murder, but when the person who took what should be mine and attempted to poison the only still living friend I've had in years volunteers to die I've gotta throw my two cents in," they argued back, and the revelations sink in.

_Took what should be mine? They must mean the leadership role..._

"Is this what your whole vendetta is about?" Hideki brought a hand up to massage his head. "Because of my selfish decision, which, need I remind you I never went through with, you wish death upon me."

"Yeah. If I tried to kill someone that someone cared about I'd invite them to try to kill me right the fuck back. Fair is fair, Kenta."

The rest of the conference room had remained quiet before, but Faen broke the apparent tête-à-tête. "Mx. Oryolov, Mr. Kenta, please, this is no place to be openly hostile to each other."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "I'm openly hostile to most people. Murder games don't change that."

"But surely you can attempt to defuse ze mood? It will not do to have all of us suspicious of each other when such a motive is in ze play." Lucille quietly stated.

"It's going to _help_." Sasha scoffed. "When there's potential murderers around it's best to be on edge. Properly paranoid."

Matthew looked away. "Being paranoid about it was what lead to Xiang's death, you know. We all couldn't trust each other to reveal our secrets, and Tien might not have done anything if-"

Sasha cut him off. "She would have just murdered him anyway! Do you think that the threat of her _precious secret_ getting out wouldn't be enough to stop that sociopath from murdering someone? Do you think this motive isn't going to give some of you lovebirds ideas? There's at least seven people here with probable motive, and I'm not going to flinch away from saying that I am certainly one of them. We cannot afford to be _relaxed_ in a killing game!" They sighed and leaned down on the table, breathing heavily.

"...Tien isn't a sociopath. She was a genuinely good person who just fell into the wrong set of circumstances."

Nico stole the words from my mouth. "We can't go around suspecting everyone of everything, Sasha. Just because the motive is tempting doesn't mean we have to stoop so low to doubt everyone who could be affected by it."

She paused, before adding as an afterthought. "And when did we all agree that this was a killing game? Do you really want to propagate what Yukari's trumpeting all this time?"

"...I am not agreeing with Nishiyima. But that's what this is. It's a game and we can follow the rules or we can try to prevent murders. By being vigilant. Friendship doesn't stop bad people. People like Lam. You can't call someone who murdered an innocent person in cold blood a good person. My father was far nicer in casual conversation than her. Next you'll call _him_ a good person."

"Pardon." Eric spoke up from the corner. "While I do agree with Sasha that Tien was off her bloody knocker, this is starting to get a tiny bit heated. I don't want someone to get hurt. Can all of you just...calm down? Discuss this civilly if you need to, but this is all unnecessary."

Matthew nodded. "Eric is totally right. All of us need to stop arguing like this. Whether paranoia or calmness turns out to be the right solution, arguing is just increasing the likelihood of murder."

"We're not getting anything done here." Maya snarked, snacking on some popcorn I didn't even know she'd brought. "This boring-ass meeting might as well just adjourn already. It's clear we're not going to make any progress while Sasha and Hideki are both still alive and at each other's throats."

Hideki was quick to respond. "Now, look here, Maya, I'm not-"

"Admit it. Leaders are all the same. I just have the decency to admit it." Sasha sighed. "You guys are...right, actually. Let's adjourn before someone actually gets hurt."

"Sasha, with all due respect, I'm a leader because I want to ensure no one actually gets hurt. Adjourning now would only serve to add fuel to the fire, and if we-"

They rolled their eyes, cutting him off once again. "Doing a damn good job of that, aren't you? Five people are fucking dead. You almost contributed to the death toll. Why anyone is letting someone like you lead is beyond me, because you, frankly, are a shit leader. I say we make this democratic. Hold an election. I don't think either of us would win, frankly, but anyone's better than a murderer."

_Guys..._

"In fact, I think someone else entirely should lead us." They smiled just a tiny bit. "Ashley is best suited for the role."

_Guys- wait, what?!_

I blanched once I realized everyone's eyes were now on me. "I'm...Guys, look, I'm not suited for a leader role." My voice came out less confidently than I would have hoped. "I can lead a girls' group, but I can't lead our group because-"

"I wouldn't mind."

Hideki looked at me with one doleful eye. "I am not opposed to the idea of Ashley as our new leader, if that is what it will take to convince Sasha to drop their argument.

"Don't call me Sasha. We aren't friends." They sighed. "This is not a matter of me being pissy for no reason. This is a matter of you being both incompetent and a murderer, Kenta."

"Incompetent and not fit for a leader, perhaps, but what is with you and your obsession with calling me a murderer?" Hideki asked, his fists shaking. "I was straight-up with you all about it, and you _still_ can't trust me?"

"You attempted to murder someone." They glared back. "I'm objectively a terrible, unlikeable person, but I was prepared to reveal the secret that made me miserable all these years to save people. You tried to kill someone over yours. Not only that, your _friend_. Someone who trusted you. At least Lam had the decency to choose a random victim. Betraying someone's trust like that is the worst thing you could possibly do."

"I-"

It was at that moment that Maya probably decided enough was enough. "Sheesh, leave it up to the Failure to solve your problems for you," she snarked, getting up. Walking over to where Sasha had already gotten into Hideki's face (by glaring right into his eyes- well, eye) during the course of their argument, she crouched down.

"Fuck this shit, get out!"

Launching herself at them, she took advantage of their combined surprise to push them out of the door to the stairwell that led back up to the swimming pool. "Now, you two settle your goddamn argument outside, while the rest of us will Netflix and chill minus the Netflix back in here. And don't you dare come back until the two of you have reached a conclusion, capiche?"

She didn't even give them time to respond before slamming the door.

We stared at her with equal expressions of incredulity, shock, and respect that she actually pulled that off.

"Uh, Maya, y'do realize that the 'chill' in 'Netflix and chill' doesn't refer to actual chilling, right?" Eric muttered under his breath.

"You're in here for a reason. Now shut up, I need a nap." She strolled back to her own seat, before setting her legs up on the conference table and lying back.

He just looked confused. "And that reason is...sex?"

"Don't make me repeat what I did to you poolside."

Several people winced at that. Eric shut up quickly, turning away. "Nevermind it is."

We waited in silence for some time. And some more time. "Uh...What do we do now?" Johan spoke up, uneasy.

Nico turned to me, and I realized that without the other two in the room Sasha's appeal for me to be the interim leader held that much more weight. "Ashie, should we, like, check up on the two of them?"

"I think they'll come back in when they've resolved stuff…" I said uneasily. Resolving stuff didn't seem to be on Sasha or Hideki's agendas.

"Don't you think we should at least ensure zhat zhey're not trying to murder each other outside?" Lucille asked.

It was Jackie who addressed the question. "Not to sound rude or grim or anything, but if one of zhem turn up dead, it should be fairly easy to deduce zhat ze other is their killer, no? And besides, I doubt zhey are ze kind to stupidly kill over an argument."

And with that, our doubts were settled, and we started to talk.

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Matthew and Jackie?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

I found myself seated next to the usual power couple, who looked much worse for wear.

"When I thought about leaving Gin's sorry ass in the embassy, I didn't expect for this to happen- Oh!" Jackie hurriedly changed the topic. "Hi, Ashley! How are you holding up with your boyfriend and something-or-another-friend arguing out in the hallway?"

_Even for you, that was low. _"Um...How am I supposed to answer?" I shot back, tired from all the stress and arguing. "The relationship between Hideki and Sasha is tumultuous at best, and I don't think I ever want to see it get to its worst."

"It's unfortunate, really." Matthew scribbled something down on a notebook, before sighing. "I honestly think the two of them would have been good teammates working together in any other circumstance but this. In fact, if we all had worked as a team from the start, maybe we could have prevented both Todd's disappearance and the subsequent murders…"

I groaned. _It's been a week, and still no sign of Todd anywhere. Nico is right, where could he have gone?_

"Keep up hope, you two." I said, more out of necessity than anything else at this point. Sure, it might be useless, but when the odds were never in your favour to begin with, at least there's something we can still strive for. "Don't let circumstances change who you are, because it's only through the fire and the flames that the real you starts to shine."

"...Did you just quote a line from your hit single?" Jackie asked with a smile, and I immediately bursted out laughing at having been found out so easily.

_I took two weeks to write that line!_

Matthew patted my shoulder as I calmed down. "I, well, we appreciate the thought though. Thanks a lot, Ashley. I'm sure you're actually a good leader even if you deny it."

I shrugged. There wasn't much I could say against that, but I was still pretty sure that I wasn't going to be leading anyone anytime soon.

* * *

_**Matthew Tanner - Level 2!**_

_**Jacqueline 'Jackie' Ressa - Level 2!**_

* * *

Moving on to a familiar face, I sat myself down next to Nico, who waved hello with a yawn. Her forehead had regained most of its natural colour, and a short pat revealed that the fever had gone down considerably, which was good.

"Thanks for checking up on me, Ashie." She smiled, before her expression turned morose and she sighed. "If only the situation could get better in my place - I'd trade a week of being sick and bedridden if it allowed everyone to enjoy a week free of our torture."

I nodded sympathetically. "Penny for your thoughts? It's always better to share than to let it all build up inside you."

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Nico?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

"For starters, I'm confused," she admitted. "I thought we'd already stuck to one format."

_Format?_ I thought, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Usually, after we've had this meeting, the tone of the group would just cool down and we'd all be chill, but the tension…" she sighed unhappily. "There's just so much tension and animosity in the air. It's hard to keep a smile on your face when everything around you is just threatening to go to shit just as fast, y'know?"

I bit my lip. Nico took the last motive really hard, and judging by the way she was still protectively cradling herself, the revisited memories of her botched surgery must have hung greatly over her head.

"It's alright."

I hugged her. "We all appreciate you smiling, Nico. I'm envious that you can still find it within yourself to keep on smiling for our sakes, but it's okay, yeah?"

She hesitated, before hugging me back. "I know...Thanks for cheering me up, though, Ashie. I needed that pep talk."

"Of course. What are friends for?" I asked, giggling, once we pulled away.

She grinmed cheekily. "To push the blame on after you screw up?"

We laughed it off, and the smile remained on her face...That's definitely a great sign.

* * *

_**Nicolette Birza - Level 3!**_

* * *

After I turned away from Nico, someone else immediately caught my eye.

It was Eric, who was moping in a corner, looking concerned in a shockingly un-Eric manner. Then again, he'd been behaving so unlike himself lately in general.

Maybe the accent wasn't the only thing Eric was faking.

I sighed and walked towards him. No matter how much of him was an act, he looked sad, and I wanted to help.

"Hey, Eric," I said cheerfully as I approached him.

He looked up from the floor, which he'd been staring at. "...hm? Something up?"

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Eric?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

He sighed. "I'm _fine_, thank you very much. Absolutely peachy."

"There's no need to be sarcastic. I'm just trying to help."

He sighed again, deeper this time. "Really, I'm fine. Just a bit worried about…" He tilted his head towards the door. "_That_."

"Oh." I nodded. "I see. I worry about them too, but I'm sure they'll be able to smooth things out. They always do."

"Mhm, probably." He sighed once more, looking far more subdued than I'd ever seen him. "'S just a bit stressful, seeing my bro like that. I don't want either of them to get hurt…"

"Me neither." But was it really possible for them to resolve it peacefully at this point? The two really hated each other a lot… "Maya was impressive, though."

He smiled a tiny bit. "She really was, wasn't she? Bloody brilliant. Still, I can't help but worry one of them's dead in the hallway."

I paled a tiny bit. _Would they really...no, they wouldn't. It's not like either of them to kill someone over a dispute. _

But would they kill over something else? Something like...the motive?

I shook my head. This was no time for thoughts like that. "Neither of them would murder someone over something like this, Eric. I'm sure of it. I trust my friends at least this much."

"Trust...may be a strong word. Hideki's my bro but Sasha has a point too. Neither of them are totally right, but still...no one here is who they seem." He leaned in slightly, dropping the accent as he muttered "I'm obviously no exception. If I can fake an accent someone else can fake a personality, alright?"

"I...guess so." _But I don't want to believe that any of my friends are lying to me...even though it's a real possibility_.

He leaned back, accent back on. "Don't worry about it too much, though. We can't get all depressed. That's what the damn pilots want, ain't it?"

"Yeah, that's true." There was something so very off about Eric, but I supposed I'd worry about that later. Hideki and Sasha were far more pressing.

* * *

_**Eric Andrews - Level 2!**_

* * *

"I...I _am _getting worried about them, though. I kinda want to go check on them."

He nodded. "That's fine. Don't think I'd help much, though."

Getting up, I walked over to the door, aware that what I was about to see might not be pretty. At least I don't hear any sounds of fighting...

* * *

**= = Free Time! = =**

_**Free Time with Sasha and Hideki?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

The last thing I'd expected was to see the two of them with backs to each other, staring at opposite walls, with neither of them speaking a word. It was like I had just walked onto the set of a K-Drama's lovers' quarrel.

_Okay, no, just...no._

Approaching Hideki, I tapped him on the shoulder. "Hideki, what's going on?"

He didn't even blink. Or reply, for that matter.

I continued to tap his shoulder, moving on to shaking it, and finally, deciding that there was nothing else I can do, I poked his cheek.

It was then Sasha couldn't take it anymore, and they yelled "Goddamnit, Kenta, your girlfriend asked you a question, answer her!"

Hideki smirked, grabbing my finger gently with one hand. "Made you talk, Sasha."

"I never- Aargh!" They realized their folly.

_...What just happened?_

"Simple. Sasha and I came to an agreement that whoever could stay quiet longer would make the better leader: me, or you, since Sasha was and still is pushing for you to lead us." Hideki lowered our hands. "Nothing against you, Ashley, but I'd like to lead a little bit longer, if that's fine with you?"

"That's such a stupid way to decide a leader," I could hear Sasha muttering. "I still think an official debate would be better, with ballots and stuff. Y'know. Politics. Popular opinion. The voice of the people and whatnot."

"Yeah. I mean, I don't think I can lead the others. Not yet." I sighed in relief. That went over much better than I had expected it to be.

Walking back to the hallway, I saw the two of them punch each other on the shoulder. But this time, it looked...much more playful.

At least, on Hideki's part, it was.

Sasha's face contorted in indignance. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get you used to the fact that I still won't pull my punches. I don't expect you to either, but we can settle our differences once we get off this flight." Hideki shrugged.

"That was clearly pulling your punch. Come on, you're gigantic. I should have flown across the room." _Sasha...please don't provoke him_.

They turned to me. "I'll do what I damn want."

_Oops...out loud again_.

A laugh from Hideki, though this one was certainly more cheerful than icy. "If you say so. But I don't feel like punching you right now. Come again later, because first we have friends to convince that nothing's wrong."

"Everything's wrong and I don't have friends."

He opened the door. "Says the person who thinks I'm not pulling my punches."

They rolled their eyes. "You're an incompetent leader. Honestly, who put you in charge?"

"The same people who thought Donald Trump running for president was a good idea, evidently." He deadpanned.

"...so the GOP? Good to see this is the same bipartisan situation as the US elections. I'm getting real fucking tired of those. Seriously, though, don't compare yourself to Trump. You're not _that_ bad." They punched him back in the shoulder, and it looked rather hard. "You're close, though." They turned to walk back inside.

"...Good to see a certain someone's still capable of backhanded compliments." Hideki motioned for me. "After you, Ashley?"

* * *

_**Sasha Oryolov - Level 3!**_

_**Hideki Kenta - Level 4!**_

* * *

As I entered the room, the intercom blared to life.

"**Tut tut...I would have expected that you all would be more motivated by our, well, motive." **Monokuma's robotic voice sounded out. At this point, I couldn't tell who was behind it, but it didn't really matter. "**Perhaps we've got to...speed things up."**

"If your demise is one of them, count me in." Maya snarked.

"**Oh shut it, you oversized hairball." **He coughed. "**Anyways, in lieu of the fact that you don't seem to be taking advantage of our generosity, we'll be imposing a time limit. The goodwill motive ends...tonight, after ten. Should no murder be committed by then, we will revoke it and implement something new. Cheerio!"**

...I could literally hear the gears turning in some of my classmates' heads. And whatever they were thinking, it could not have been good.

_Jen-jang,_ I swore inwardly. _Now what?_

* * *

_**Act 3-6 FIN**_

_**11 Students Remaining**_

* * *

_A/N: Well. Shit's about to hit the fan. Yes, we're still alive. _

_QOTD: Who do you think is going to cave to the motive? Who will they kill? _

_On another note, both of us are writing SYOCs of our own. They're both closed but you can still read them if you're interested. _

_SD: I'm hyped for Lime's __**Only The Mad**__. There has to be something said for the guarantee that only a maximum of four students are making it out of the graveyard of horrors alive!_

_Lime: I don't think I've been as hyped for a story as I am for SD's __**Double or Nothing**_ _since...well, ever, actually. I can't wait to see how the story plays out and all of the plot that went into it!_

_SD: So that's all from us. Third murder...likely happening sometime soon. The date it comes out...We'll see. Cheers, and enjoy the long weekend or something. Good Friday TGIF. Whatever. Wwwwwwwww_


End file.
